Shattered Youth
by Insurrection
Summary: At age 6 Naruto's and Sakura's lives are drastically changed after certain events didn't happen. Now, 7 years later both are forged by incredible pain and those responsible seek to take advantage while others seek to save, will they make it through?
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note:_** **Hi, I guess this is a disclaimer but I don't own Naruto, which is obvious. This is a story I started working on a couple months ago, but I decided to not to post it. Recent stories have changed my mind. So I'll explain this the story is angsty for most of the beginning and mostly Dark/Agnsty for our two favorite ninja from Konoha. It will explain itself I guess. It's AU and OOC is in it I guess, not quite sure what OOC meant anyway, oh well.**

Speech:

Normal

_Flashback/Thinking_

**Bold/Demon**

**_Demon/Other_**

* * *

In Konoha Park a young pink haired girl cried, she was curled up on the ground, uncontrollably weeping. She was constantly bullied and beaten up by the other children her age. Then she heard footsteps, but she didn't look up, "Hey what's wrong?" Sakura looked up to see a blonde girl, her age and extremely confident, "I asked you what's wrong." The girl looked at the one standing over her. "Hey Ino, there you are." 

Two girls ran over and asked the blonde what she was doing. "Oh I was just asking who this kid was."

The two others looked at the girl and looked at Ino, "She's no one, come on."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a total freak, you'll be beat up just by being with her, she's as bad as Naruto!"

"Yeah come on you shouldn't be seen with her; c'mon, Sasuke-kun's over here!" The other spoke. "Um…o-okay." Ino reluctantly walked away and Sakura watched in horror as the two other girls looked back at her, one stopped as the other led Ino away. The pink haired girl stuttered quietly almost a whisper, "B-But…I-I'm no-not." Suddenly she felt a rock hit her head and she fell with a thud. The other girl chuckled and ran off. Sakura lied on the ground, and stayed that way for ten minutes, quietly sobbing her eyes out. She stood up and hiccupped before running home. She lived with her mother and father, successful ninja. Mrs. Haruno was the six year olds' idol. She loved her mother more than anything in the world.

She went running up to the door, flinging it wide open as her mother entered the living room, "Sakura?" The girl clung to her mother's leg and openly wept. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She cried, not saying a word letting her mother hug her, she looked back at her father who just walked by them, she was only considered wasted space by him for he was a ninja with a rare kekkai genkai to which she did not receive, and her father and mother were in an arranged marriage and loved each other, surprisingly; her mother told her that she was going to be too and that her fiancé would love her no matter what, for he was the son of her best friend, sister almost. "Sakura-Chan I need to go on a mission tomorrow, but do you want to come with me?" The girl nodded happily.

Her mother got up and walked over to her father, Sakura eavesdropped, "Toshiro, I'm…." She didn't hear the rest when a horse neighed outside but then she heard her father speak, "That's wonderful! Then you should stay here!"

"No, I can't back out of this one it's important for a long peace, besides I want Sakura to be proud, she could really use an idol, I don't know why she keeps crying every time she walks inside the house. When she finds out after this she'll be so happy."

"Alright the girl does seem to be pretty…quiet." Sakura walked into her room to pack.

* * *

Hokage's office. 

"Ugh, Minato I don't know how you could stand this job."

An ANBU jumped out, "Sandaime-sama."

"Yes?"

"Kumo has sent a messenger hawk, apparently the Raikage has been…'replaced' after the failed kidnapping of Hyuga Hinata." The ANBU took out a scroll and handed it to the elder Hokage. "So..." The old man faced forward, "They want to trade a high value ninja in agreement with us; the new Raikage can't afford another war right now."

"Who are they sending?" The dog masked ninja asked. "Apparently they're offering a girl, Nii Yugito, their council has already approved it."

"Just a girl?" The Sandaime smoked his pipe, and handed Inu the scroll, "Not just any girl." The ANBU read and looked up.

"A jinchuuriki?"

"Yes apparently we are not the only one with one; the council is approving the decision just one problem."

"What is that Hokage-sama?"

"The arrogant fools are all clamoring for her to be moved in with their clan, just as an instrument for power."

Kakashi was going to reach for his book when an idea struck him, "Sandaime-sama if I may interject, why don't we put one jinchuuriki with another?" Sarutobi leaned back and removed the pipe from his mouth, "You know, that is not a bad idea Kakashi, it could actually work." He took off his hat and grabbed another scroll, "But there's another problem." Kakashi stayed a silent for a minute then spoke, "What problem is that Hokage-sama?"

"What am I going to do with the other one?"

"OTHER ONE?" Suddenly the door slammed open, "Hokage-sama a mob has just attacked Uzumaki Naruto!" Sarutobi shot up, "WHAT!?! What happened!?!"

"I don't know, but he was severely injured, Anko is taking him to the Hospital."

The Sandaime stood up, he have had enough of the village torturing the boy who was suppose to be their hero.

"Kakashi find everyone involved and round them up! They're going to be executed, tomorrow!"

"Hai!" The ANBU disappeared in a plume of smoke. The old Hokage looked out the window, 'Kami-sama, please let him be alright. Minato, Kushina, I'm so sorry.'

He had a feeling at that moment that everything had changed from its intended course. Though he would never know how much that he was truly right for in the following six years three children would have their lives drastically changed, but would come together under one label, Team 7.

* * *


	2. Broken Blossom Rescued

**7 years later**…

The same masked ninja was late as usual, his job with ANBU was done and now he was chosen to accept the job of a jonin sensei. He walked into an empty class room, what he encountered, he didn't expect. An uninterested Uchiha, then a very quiet girl with her hair covering her eyes, holding a stuffed bear, she had mark on her face, just regular tan pants and a long sleeve, loose, black shirt, her headband under her pink bangs, finally, stood a cool faced blonde wearing black shinobi pants, black shinobi jacket, an orange shirt under that, headband on his forehead as well. "You're late Sensei."

"Well my first impression of you guys is…I hate you." Naruto's eye twitched, the girl looked gloomy and the Uchiha sighed.

'Fun.' The Jonin thought sarcastically.

"Well follow me." Kakashi sighed as he walked toward the roof. He sat on the rail.

"Well introduce yourselves, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies; your dreams…get to know each other."

"You first," Naruto huffed. Kakashi sighed at the blonde's statement.

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, many hobbies, none you need to know about and I really don't have to tell you my dreams. Okay you first." He pointed to Sasuke, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really like anything, and my dream, no my ambition, to restore my clan, and to kill a certain…someone."

'_He's really determined_.' Sakura thought, "Okay, Pinkie you're next." Sakura shuddered at the name.

"M-My…n-name i-is…H-Haruno S-Sakura," She said as normally as she could. "M-My likes a-are Cherry Blossoms…and…flowers and m-my…" Sakura clutched her bear, "M-My d-dislikes are…" She clutched the bear even tighter, '_G-Going home_.' "And p-people who mistreat others who've done nothing wrong. I train when I can and visit my Kaa-san…and my dream…is to become a s-strong n-ninja like Tsunade-sama a-and m-my…Kaa-san." '_And to marry the person Kaa-san told me about to take me with them_.'

She looked at Sasuke and swung her head back in fear. Kakashi sighed, '_I wonder why this one is so shaken up, her mother was a fine ninja, but never this nervous_.'

"Okay blonde you're up." Naruto sighed, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; my likes are ramen, Yugito-nee-chan and Suiitiven-nii-san. My dislikes are the three minutes to cook ramen and, like Sakura-Chan, I also hate people who mistreat others for doing nothing wrong or judge others. My hobbies are training, eating ramen and hanging out with Yugito-nee-chan and Suiitiven-nii-san, and my dream is to become Hokage." He explained calmly.

Kakashi looked at him, '_Hm, he's changed_.'

'_Dobe_,' Sasuke thought. Sakura was pink in the face clutching her bear, '_H-He called me Sakura-Chan…no one ever calls me that.'_

"Alright then, you're going to report to training area 5 tomorrow for your test oh and don't eat because, you'll puke." There was no response as they nodded.

They each walked off separately, Sakura walked down the stairwell but was knocked against a wall, "You bitch, how come Sasuke-kun was paired up with you!?!" Ami yelled. Sakura shuddered, "I-I d-don't know A-Ami."

The girl picked her up, "Of course you don't! You're just a stray little pup who follows him when we aren't looking but its hard not to with your forehead!"

"I-I'm s-sorry."

Ino grabbed her bear, "Hey what do we have here?" Sakura suddenly struggled, "No! Give him back!" She was crying, "Why should we forehead bitch, it's just a bear." Ami took out a kunai making the girl struggle more when she grabbed the animal finally.

She grabbed it as a group of fangirls started beating the girl on the ground, they left as Sakura shivered, clutching the bear close to her, Ino stayed remembering something, "Honestly, why are you so protective of a teddy bear, it's not like it's the only friend you have." She saw Sakura heave in her curled state, covered in dirt. She kept shivering holding the bear, unresponsive to that statement.

Ino left a little different, '_Oh Kami what if that bear __**IS**__ her only friend?_' Then she watched Ami and her gang laughing as they planned something else.

Sakura cried her eyes out, '_Kaa-san why did you have to die?_' At that moment a shadow stood over her.

"Sakura-Chan?" Sakura's head shot up when someone touched her shoulder, "**NO** Please Don't Hurt Me!" She shuttled into a corner when she looked up fearfully. Naruto looked confused. Then saw she was bruised, bleeding and covered in dirt. "Sakura-Chan, what happened, why are you beat up?"

"I-It's n-nothing, I-I…tripped." She replied in a quiet voice. Naruto wasn't fooled, "Tripped huh, well…c'mon you need to get cleaned up." He pulled her wrist, "Agh."

Sakura felt a jolt of pain then came something else, the clock on the academy rang, _'No,_ _I'm late!_' She thought in fear. "I-I n-need to g-go, b-bye." She ran off as fast as she could, leaving a confused Naruto.

'_Huh Sakura-Chan has always ran after the bell rang at 3 if it's later she cries, why is that?_'

* * *

Sakura walked to her front door and slowly entered the house, she ran upstairs and towards her room, she opened the door put her bear on her bed and turned around to shut her door, only to have it slammed as she fell over. 

'_No!_' She looked up at him and gave a nervous smile, "H-Hi T-Tou-sa…SLAP!!!" The back of his hand hit her in the face, "You're late!" He growled picking her up by the c-collar of her shirt, "Why were you late?" She smelled the alcohol on his breath, "I-I was at the…a-academy, m-meeting…m-my team."

"Oh, you're a ninja now?" Sakura was fearful to answer, but she had to.

"H-Hai." He threw her on the ground and kicked her on the gut, "**SHUT UP!! You're** **Nothing**! I'm a ninja, Your Mother was a ninja, your baby brother was going to be, but she and he are dead now because of you!!" He punched her, "I'm s-sorry!" Sakura cried. He then began whipping her with a belt feverishly for what seemed like another eternity.

He then picked the beaten girl up and threw her on her bed like a rag doll, "You're nothing but a killer, my boy was going to make me proud, I thought she couldn't have anymore children after you! But NO!! You had to make her go on that mission with you and him, now both are dead!!"

He pulled her shirt and beat her a little more before chuckling darkly, "But that's alright hiccup now, because you're going to give me the son I always hic wanted, very soon."

He punched her foot making Sakura scream out, he captured her lips, making the girl cry as she felt his tongue in her mouth, he tasted like alcohol, the feeling made her want to throw up. The man took the bottle in his hand and shattered it against the wall, making Sakura flinch '_Why, why, why me!!!_' She screamed inside. The girl felt the man cut with pieces of glass into her skin, '_7 years, 7 horrible years'_ He held a kunai to her throat, as he bit her ear, "Don't move hic whore." He ripped and cut her shirt and covered her mouth as she cried out, '_Kaa-san! Kaa-san!! Kaa-san!!! **HELP ME, PLEASE, PLE-E-EASE!!!**_' Sakura screamed inside her head.

But suddenly her torture came to an abrupt halt, she found out why, there was someone knocking on her front door. The girl struggled as her mouth was still covered by his hand letting out muffle cries as the man bent down and met her eyes.

"No one's coming for you; I'll make sure no one will." Sakura felt his rough hands grab her throat and another one undoing her pants. "P-Please, T-Tou-san, I'll be good." She whispered hysterically, fearing today that would finally be the day he took her. "Oh cherry blossssoommm, you look so much like your mother." He rubbed her womanhood as he unzipped his fly.

'_Please_'… "NO!" Sakura openly wept. _**BANG!!!**_ Sakura's father swung around and headed downstairs leaving Sakura trembling with fear and shock. She was half-naked, exhausted, cut, bruised and beaten and didn't care how she looked at the moment, seven years of hell and she wanted out. She forced open the window to find someone looking at her, "Sakura!" She felt her heartbeat rise as she fell out of her window only to be caught by someone, she could only see two blurs. She saw them eyeing her, inspecting her.

"_Mother of God_." Her hearing left for a moment as one figure spoke to the other handing her to them, and running back into her home. She felt herself being carried off looking up at her rescuer, trying to adjust her vision to see who it was. The sun was causing problems but then a cloud passed overhead causing the sun to dim enough for her to see, '_Is it…Sasuke-kun_?' Then she looked in his eyes, his blue eyes, "N-Naruto."

The eyes immediately looked at her surprised; she blacked out hearing a voice scream her name, "Sakura!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke in a blinding white room; she shot up as her door opened. "Oh, you're awake." Naruto walked into the room and sat down.

"That's good, you're in the hospital, the ANBU want to ask some questions, but first," he hugged her in a sudden gesture, and rubbed her back, "I'm glad you're alright Sakura-Chan." he heard the girl cry and felt his jacket get wet.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"N-No sniff o-one's hugged…me…for seven years." She clutched him like a lifeline, "And no one but Kaa-san has ever called me Sakura-Chan!" She wailed.

Outside the room a few people had a conversation, one was the Hokage, another was a 16 year old girl with blonde hair tied and braided in a ponytail down her back, she had slanted eyes, like a cat, and wore black ninja pants and a dark blue and purple ninja shirt, she wore a Konoha hiate on her forehead; the other was a taller, scruffy auburn hair 16 year old with a blue ninja shirt with mesh sleeves and a rugged black and white jacket and black cargo ninja pants. He also wore a forehead protector on his head.

"So how long has this happened Hokage-sama?" The red head asked. "We…don't know, apparently since her mother died, she was a well respected Kunoichi but she was killed during an Iwa ambush. The girl's teachers always said she had the best grades, perfect in class, answered right every time. Like every girl in that class, she has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke, but was fearful to show it for threat of being bullied even more, from what a girl named Yamanaka Ino has told us, the only friend she has is this." The old man took out the stuffed bear. The two ninja frowned at the Hokage, "I'm starting to regret coming here 6 years ago Old Man."

"Hai, Kumo may have hated me, but Konoha isn't any better, worse even." The young woman replied.

"Naruto hasn't fully recovered from his scars, neither have I, honestly Sarutobi how many scarred children are there in this village." The other told the Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed and frowned sadly, "Well now that the evidence is substantial, I'll have to put Miss Haruno in a foster home. Or in her own apartment, honestly her situation is so messed up I don't know where to put her."

The woman grabbed the other nin's hand, "She can stay with us. Besides, it seems like she's making a friend with Naruto-kun." The old man at that moment thought about the chunin's proposal.

"Suiitiven?" The Hokage asked, "Yeah why not, we're dysfunctional as it is."

"Then I'll have Miss Haruno's belongings moved to the loft later today," The Hokage told them, the two nodded. The Hokage vanished in a plume of smoke.

The two of them opened the door to the still crying Sakura in Naruto's arms, "Hey gaki come're," Yugito told Naruto. The genin stood up and walked over, "Yeah Yugito-nee-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, Sakura is going to be living with us from now on." Naruto's eyes widened, "Why, doesn't she have friends?" Naruto asked, "Would you like to meet her only friend before we saved her Naruto?"

Naruto nodded as Suiitiven held up the teddy bear, the blonde genin looked shocked, "What, the bear?"

"This is her friend Naruto, for the past seven years." The three walked over to the shaken girl.

"Sakura?" She looked up and sniffed, "Y-Yeah?" The blonde girl bent over, "Sakura, my name is Nii Yugito." She handed the other girl the bear, who immediately hugged it for comfort, Yugito decided to ask her, like a mother to a 6 year old, "Sakura, who is that?"

"T-This is T-Teddy." The girl replied. "Sakura…is Teddy your friend."

She nodded, "Y-Yeah he doesn't hurt me, or tease me, or say I'm a whore or says he's going to make me have a child, or try to rape me. O-or b-blame me…f-for K-Kaa-san's death."

She began crying more, "He doesn't call me F-Forehead…or freak or hurt me for liking Sasuke, and he listens to me."

'_Sakura-Chan_.' Naruto was heartbroken, "A-And h-he reminds me of what K-Kaa-san…t-told me, that I'm arranged to marry s-someone nice."

Then the red head bent down, "Sakura-Chan, my name is Furrikka Suiitiven, you're going to be living with us from now on."

Sakura looked frightened under her bangs, "W-Who is…u-us?"

"Well me for starters, then Yugito-Chan, and the gaki here." He pointed to Naruto.

"Y-You mean I-I can live with you?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Yeah c'mon it'll be fun," he said in a selling mood. The girl looked at her bear, 'No more beatings, no more being alone; Kaa-san, thank you!'

"But first," Suiitiven spoke he moved her bangs and moved them away from her face, he grinned at Yugito, "Whaddya think?" The woman scowled at him and then pushed the nin out of the way, "Baka, here let me do it."

She licked her finger and began messing with Sakura's hair and finished by tying Sakura's hiate on her head like a bandana, "That's how you do it." Yugito smirked, Suiitiven groaned.

Sakura looked in a mirror and jumped throwing her hands over her forehead. The others looked worried, "What, what's wrong?"

"N-No, don't look…it's h-hideous." The girl stuttered as the nin removed the shaking hands from the girls forehead. "What, what is it?"

"M-My forehead."

Suiitiven raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's a forehead, so?"

"I-It's huge, I'm u-ugly."

"Who told you that?" they asked.

She turned her head, "E-everyone at t-the Academy; I never p-played with the other kids because of it." The two turned to Naruto, who responded, "I couldn't hang out either. I was either chased by villagers or shunned by kids too. Every chance I got I never saw you Sakura-Chan, where were you?"

She clung her bear, "I-I d-didn't g-go to the playground I usually stayed inside…or h-had to be at H-Home doing…c-chores, if I didn't finish, I-I was beaten."

"What if you were finished?" Yugito asked.

"I-I l-locked my door and hid in my room…tell my day to Teddy."

Naruto clenched his fists, and looked at Sakura-Chan, he blushed at the girl, '_Who would want to hurt her, she's beautiful, her forehead is cute. Damnit, why, why did she have to suffer, her own father did this to her for Kami's sake! She was alone, just like me_.'

"Hey Naruto come here would ya?" Suiitiven whispered to him leading him outside into the hall, "Listen I know today has been, eventful, but I need to talk to you. Who's your sensei?"

"It's this scarecrow guy, Hatake Kakashi." The older boy sighed, 'Great he has the perverted Cyclops.'

"Okay I need to inform him of today's events, also Sakura seems very fragile, Yugito-Chan has to go run to the store; that means you'll have to take her back home, can you do that kid?"

"Yeah sure, no problem, but…"

"But what?"

Naruto gripped his fist and his face showed anger, "Why would her own father do that to her, I thought Fathers were suppose to love and protect their children."

Suiitiven sighed, "I don't know why, I'm not the right person to ask. All of us are orphans remember? I don't know why."  
Naruto looked at the floor. "Yeah I suppose you're right."

Yugito walked outside and shut the door, "She's getting dressed. Naruto-kun, she seems to like you a little, try talking to her."

"Alright Yugito-nee-chan." The blonde haired boy nodded.

"You ready to go Yugi-Chan?" Her eyes looked at Suiitiven and Naruto looked annoyed, '_What's with them, I'm always the little brother._'

"Y-Yeah I'm ready to go." Suiitiven made a handsign, "Well see yah at home." He left in a plume of smoke, Yugito walked outside the front door.

Naruto waited for a minute and turned to the door, he knocked. "You okay Sakura-Chan?"

"U-Um, y-yeah I-I'll…be r-right out."

She opened the door shyly; she was in her red dress, still holding her bear and biting her lower lip. Naruto held his hand out, Sakura hesitated, her forehead was visible and she was walking with a person to a place she never knew. "Let's go home Sakura-Chan."

"T-Thank y-you," she whispered grabbing his hand. Naruto smiled.

* * *

They walked out of the Hospital and down the street; Sakura looked nervously at the nearby villagers looking at them together, and whispering, "Sakura-Chan." She turned to Naruto, "Don't pay any attention to them, you haven't done anything. They're not talking about you, okay?" 

The girl nodded slowly, "O-Okay." She looked down at her feet as Naruto looked at her green eyes, full of pain, '_Beautiful eyes like yours shouldn't be filled with pain_.'

Sakura stopped cold and turned pink looking at him, "D-Did you j-just say…m-my eyes were p-pr-pretty?"

"Um, I uh." _'Crap I said that out loud.'_ Sakura leaned in to the boy with worried eyes, "D-Did you?"

"Uh huh," Naruto nodded slowly, Sakura's face scrunched and she quickly turned her head away, blushing. "S-Sakura-Chan?"

"Let'skeepgoing." She said nervously.

They continued walking going through the streets, not saying a word as the two would look separately at the other from time-to-time. Sakura clung to his hand, Naruto led her towards his home, but he fell over when she suddenly came to a halt. The blonde genin groaned and sat up, rubbing his head, he looked back at where they stopped looking at Sakura. She was looking in the window of a flower shop, "Pretty."

"Do you want to go in Sakura-Chan?" The girl nodded excitedly.

Naruto looked at the sun's position, "Well we have enough time."

The two went inside and Sakura smelled the air, "T-This is great." She went around like she was a little girl, "Sakura-Chan, is this your first time inside a flower shop?"

She shook her head, "N-No not since K-Kaa-san," Her face saddened at the mention at her mother. Naruto kept a cool expression; Sakura wasn't the only one who had a harsh life, but he had learned to hide the pain. He waited as she was looking at a familiar flower; she was captivated by it. Naruto kept a close eye on her when a voice spoke up, "Can I help you?"

Naruto turned to look at one Yamanaka Ino, looking annoyed, with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you here?"

Sakura came running over with a flower in hand, "H-Hey, c-can I have this N-Naruto?"  
She was in a better mood, until she saw Ino. The flower fell out of her hand and she began to tremble, eyes wide in fear, "No." Ino saw she was still clutching the bear and took a step forward; Sakura took two steps back shaking her head. "No wait listen I…" Ino tried to speak as Naruto stood in front of Sakura, making Ino stopped walking towards her, and face him.

"You listen Yamanaka-san, stay away from Sakura-Chan."

Sakura looked at Naruto's back as she knelt over, '_H-He's protecting me._' She smiled in relief.

"Stay away from…Sakura?"

Naruto scowled, "Yeah, don't you know her name, or did you think she didn't have one?"

"Well I couldn't be wrong on that."

"Just like you couldn't be wrong on how she didn't have any friends but a stuffed animal?" Ino felt her heart sink, '_Oh Kami, he can't be telling the truth can he?'_

She heard a sniffling noise as Sakura sobbed lightly, Naruto was upset, he had to break up a few beatings before, though the victim had already run off he knew Ino was in on it, but now he knew who that victim was which made him angry.

"You were wrong again, you see Yamanaka-san I'm Sakura-Chan's friend."

He helped the pink-haired girl up, who was still taking that statement in, '_Friend…he's my friend? Can he be?_'

He picked up the dropped flower and held it to Ino, "Here." Ino pushed it away, "No, keep it, it's on the house." She said solemnly. Naruto grunted and lead Sakura out of the store. He held the flower out to her, "Here you dropped this."

Then he placed it in the girl's hair, above her right ear. What he got next he didn't expect, the girl had flung her arms around him, "I-I never had a real friend be-before." Naruto hugged her back while looking at whispering villagers, "Okay Sakura-Chan that's enough, we need to keep moving."

"Okay N-Naruto-kun."

'_He's so kind to me, Kaa-san, this feeling. Like my heart is pounding; he's so cold from the academy and outside, but to me he treats me like a person and he gave me a flower. Kami-sama please don't let it end, I want him to feel this way about me too.' _Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto leading her off kept his cold face up, '_Sakura, why the hell did I call her Sakura-Chan? Why am I treating her so special?' _A certain fox couldn't keep quiet though.

'**Aw, the Kit's found himself a cute little mate; she seems to like you too. HAHAHA!!'**

'_Shut up Kyuubi I don't like anyone but Nii-san and Nee-san remember I'm don't, I don't.' _Naruto couldn't think it. '_Damn it I do like her! She seems really nice, really shy, pray to Kami-sama she isn't like Nee-Chan, but damnit she's beautiful.'_

**'Well you get to take her pretty ass home and we can influence her to do what we say!'**

_Shut up you baka kitsune! You're not ruining this like the other times.' _Naruto ordered. He heard the Kyuubi growl in disapproval. If Naruto knew one thing he wasn't going to let Kyuubi ruin anything ever again. "We're almost home Sakura-Chan, soon we'll be roommates."  
"Y-Yeah f-family," the girl stuttered. As the two genin walked back to the shinobi complexs another nin was meeting with a certain Scarecrow.

* * *

**_Alright That's the end for this one, Sakura and Ino never became friends and this was the result. Sakura will get stronger, Naruto I'll put his past later.  
Naruto is living with two jinchuuriki, one is Nii Yugito who Hidan and Kakuzu killed in the beginning of their arc (So Sad). Also the other is an OC which if I could use an Allusion to is like Kishimaru from Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura's stories. Same principle, different character._**

**_Also I DO NOT like child abuse, it is one of the worse things a human can peform. Bullying is another I DISLIKE THEM with a passion. I'll let the chunin exams be a surprise until then._**

**_Hope You enjoyed._**


	3. Jinchuuriki Upbringing

Kakashi sighed, "To what do I owe the pleasure Suiitiven?" He asked taking the Icha Icha book out, Suiitiven swatted it away, "Oh No, Kakashi-sempai I'm not here to play today!"

"Fine…what is it?"

"You mean you don't know?" the teenage shinobi growled angrily. "No I was to busy studying my student."

"Which one?" "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thought so. Your test tomorrow has been cancelled by Hokage-sama." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Sakura was taken to the Hospital and her Father was arrested, he beat her Kakashi."

"What happened?" The ninja asked now at full attention.

"Naruto and I went over to see why she was acting so strange; I had to break the door down and knock out a drunken man, but I'm used to that. **I'm not used to taking a half-naked, beaten girl to the Hospital!**" Suiitiven screamed angrily getting in his face.

"Alright Suiitiven calm down, what else do I need to know?" Kakashi sighed, pushing the other away for personal space.

"Sakura is living with us now, and Sarutobi promised a day or two to settle in." Suiitiven explained to Kakashi. He looked at the red head, "Alright then, I'll be by later in the week. Also…"

He cracked his knuckles. "I can't stand scum like child abusers; tell me and Anko where the have him, and we'll take care of it."

Suiitiven shrugged, "I have no idea but I don't know why they didn't let me kill him myself." A minute passed before someone spoke.

"See yah Kakashi." The younger left in a dash.

'_Well, things have been interesting since you and Yugito have shown up._'

* * *

7 years ago. 

_Kakashi stood at the border with two other ANBU, one wearing a bear mask and another, wearing a cat mask, the bear was a male with black hair, the cat was a female with purple hair. Soon two Kumo ANBU emerged holding an unconscious girl; she looked as if she had been crying._

"_Sorry we're late the Raikage wanted on final word with the 'weapon' before it left."_

_The other ANBU commented next, "Yeah, but the war is over, we don't need a little demon running around Kumo; even if she's her daughter we don't need anymore."_

"_We saw the dead body of Hyuga-sama." The ANBU tossed the girl on the ground in front of Konoha ANBU._

"_See you around," the Kumo ANBU left just as the girl stirred. She looked up at the Konoha ANBU and jumped then looked around; she ran back a few steps and took out a kunai in a guard stance. The cat masked ANBU held her hands up, "No, it's okay, we're friends."_

"_F-Friends? No you're ANBU, d-different then the other ones." _

"_Nii Yugito, right?" She asked. The girl nodded, the ANBU sighed and took her mask off revealing the face of Mitarashi Anko, her forehead protector gleaming in the sun. Yugito noticed the different symbol, "Y-You're not from Kumo?" The girl asked worried._

"_No, were from Konoha." _

_Hearing this Yugito fell on her knees as she unintentionally began crying, "They…they really did hand me over…they…they were telling the truth." She grabbed her head with both hands and whispered, "K-Kaa-san why were they making me into weapon."_

_Anko knelt down in front of the girl and wrapped her arms around her, Yugito cried as Kakashi took out Icha Icha, "Is that really the time Kakashi?"_

"_Yeah, c'mon Anko we need to head back."_

_The purple haired woman looked back at the other ANBU then at the calming girl who still felt betrayed. They noticed as she slept on Anko's back her clothes were tattered, similar to Naruto's. They reached the village a day later after stopping once or twice. _

_Anko led Yugito to the Hokage Tower, she knocked on the door, before squatting down to the blonde girl, "You're going to meet Hokage-sama, so remember to show respect alright?"_

_The cat eye girl nodded, "Hai."_

"_Enter."_

_The door opened as Yugito was led in by Anko. "Hokage-sama, meet Nii Yugito." The old man smiled and knelt down to the girl. "Welcome to Konoha Yugito-Chan, I trust you'll enjoy your stay here."_

"_Thank you." She replied with almost no emotion. Anko looked around the room, "Hokage-sama, where's Naruto-kun?"_

_Yugito watched the old man groan and rub his temples, "I don't know, he hasn't been himself since that last attack, Yugao should be back with him soon."_

'_**I guess Iruka didn't open up to him, I'll ask him later,**__' Anko thought._

_At that moment a plume of smoke and an ANBU holding a beaten up six year old appeared. _

"_Sorry we're late Hokage-sama, I found him in the forest."_

_The Hokage sighed, "Naruto, what were you doing in the forest?"_

_The boy looked up and grunted coldly, "Training."_

_The three nin sighed as Yugito looked at Naruto. "Hokage-sama who's he?"_

_Naruto didn't look back. "Yugito this is your new roommate, now that you're both here Anko can take you to your living arrangements."_

"_Alright Gakis follow me."_

_The two children followed the woman thru the streets of Konoha. Yugito looked at the people staring at them, whispering and pointing. 'D-Do they know too?'_

"_Mitarashi-san?" Anko raised an eyebrow and turned her head._

"_Hm, what is it?"_

"_Why are these people staring at us?"_

"_Well it's something I can't tell you, it's a secret. Oh look we're here." Anko stopped at a door, many stories up. "A penthouse?"_

_Anko opened the door; it revealed a well-sized kitchen, a large sized living area then a hallway to at most 7 doors. "Well this is it, your rooms are right next to each other, so I'll let you get settled in. I'll be back in an hour or two with the Hokage. See yah."_

_Anko shut the door leaving a curious Yugito and a silent Naruto. She sighed after a few minutes passed of total silence._

"_My name is Nii Yugito, what's your name?"_

_Naruto didn't answer, just looking away and walking off making the 9 year old Yugito annoyed, "Hey it's polite to answer you know."_

_Naruto looked out the window at something, "Hey answer me would yah?"_

_He still didn't answer and soon was swung around by an angry Yugito._

"_Does this thing have an on switch or something!?!"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Yugito stopped and looked in the boys eyes, "What?"_

"_My name…Uzumaki Naruto, you have it now leave me alone."_

_Yugito looked in his eyes, cold, lifeless she frowned. "Listen…Naruto, you and I are going to be living together from now on so you're going to tell me about yourself and this village." She tossed him on the couch, and flopped next to him. He looked out the window uncaringly and Yugito noticed, 'He's quiet, but they told me he was usually happy-go-lucky. And I've been outside the whole time; I never noticed how much I don't know about this place.' Seeing as she couldn't get Naruto to talk, she decided on getting settled in._

_She walked into her room and unpacked her things, they weren't much and she noticed she wasn't the only person, seeing Naruto was still bummed, she snuck into his room. He had a case of scrolls, a bed, a dresser, a couple of posters. She walked over to a nightstand and saw a picture, just him and the Hokage. Yugito gripped the picture, her hand trembling. 'His leader cares about him; mine only wanted me to be a weapon.' _

_She walked out of the room with a few questions, that she would save for later, but then she realized something. 'Why are there five bedrooms?' She went and looked at two of them; they were just normal guest rooms, nothing special about them in any detail, 'Well one more to go.'_

_This room was different it had a large rack for scrolls, a weapon rack, a bookshelf, and a poster of a man wearing a headband, and a pair of wings on his back, he was in an attack stance, 'Wow how cool, I think he's one of those a-angel things.'_

_She walked out of the room, 'Does anyone else live here?' Before she left she found a sketchbook on a desk. She walked out with it. _

_The door soon opened to reveal a group of ninja, including the Hokage, "Well now that you two are here I guess we should discuss some things, first off, these are your new residences you're both living here until you want to move out legally. Second, you're going to receive training from the shinobi you see here. Naruto and Yugito looked at the different ninja, Anko, a man in a dog mask, a strange ninja in green spandex, he creped the hell out of both of them; there was a jonin who was smoking a cigarette, and finally an ANBU wearing a hawk mask. "You'll start first thing in the morning."_

"_YOSH! You'll be burning brightly with the Flames of Youth!" He held up his thumb and a twinkle in his smile. Yugito's eye twitched, 'He's so…strange.' _

"_Anko will be in the apartment upstairs in case you two need something, so I guess that's it besides asking how your day went, Naruto-kun, Yugito-Chan?" the Hokage asked.  
_"_Hn." Naruto responded. __They sighed and turned to Yugito, "It was okay, I guess."_

"_Well that was, detailed." Yugao mmumbled._

"_Goodnight then."_

"_Wait Hokage-sama!" Yugito spoke up. The man turned around, "Hm?"_

"_Naruto doesn't talk that much, and there's another bedroom here, what's going on?" the girl asked. __Naruto was paying attention now but was still keeping quiet. The Hokage removed his hat and rubbed his head, "Well you were bound to find out sooner or later. You'll have a third roommate coming here; they'll be here in a month. You'll be training until they arrive then you'll be reintegrated into the academy, understood?" _

"_Hai." _

"_Once again, goodnight you two." The Hokage smiled. __The ninja filed out, and then Yugito sighed sitting on the couch. She opened the sketchbook finding, "Wow what is that?"_

"_Hey Naruto come're check this out." The boy didn't move as the girl growled in frustration, she scooted closer. _"_Look I know you talk gaki, so why don't you."_

"_I don't have to." He replied. "But you and I are both living here whether we want to or not we're going to have to acknowledge one another." She countered with basic reasoning but Naruto clenched his fists. _

"_Naruto, they told me you were a happy kid, but you're just a cold, stuck up." He suddenly grabbed her, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! TODAY WHEN WERE WALKING, THE VILLAGERS WERE STARING AT ME!!! WHY!?! BECAUSE I'M CARRYING THE FUCKING KYUUBI NO YOKO INSIDE MY BODY!!!__** BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT FEELING WOULD YOU!?!**__" SLAP!!! Naruto fell on the floor as Yugito pinned him, "You baka of course I know how it feels!"_

_Naruto looked at her slanted eyes, "I have the Nibi no Nekomata sealed inside me, but I guess now I know why they put us together, we're the freaks. A cat and a fox, don't you ever say I don't know how it feels to receive those looks. Now will you talk to me or not?"_

_Naruto remained quiet as they sat up,"Gomen…Yugito-nee-chan." She raised an eyebrow, 'Nee-Chan?' _

"_Now what did you want to show me?" Yugito snapped out of it and grabbed the sketchbook, "I found this in the other room of the person who's coming here in a month he has sketches of monsters and demons."_

_

* * *

_

The Next Morning

_Naruto and Yugito stood in front of Anko, the ANBU in the dog mask and the green spandex nin. _

"_Alright you two are going to be learning Taijustu and work on your physical strength with…"_

"_Me! Maito Gai!" The man in green spandex spoke in his usual demeanor. The two children were terrified and gulped to each other. _

"_YOSH! And now you run five hundred laps around the village, then 250 squat thrusts, then 1000 sit-ups."_

'_They're trying to kill us.' Both thought. _

_

* * *

_

That following week

"_Ugh, I need a shower." Yugito groaned walking inside and closing the bathroom door. Naruto fell on the floor in exhaustion. He lied on the cold ground for what seemed like an eternity. Then he felt breathing on his face, "Hey gaki, c'mon what do you want for dinner?"_

"_Ugh, Yugito-Nee-Chan I can't eat right now, I can't even move."_

"_Well too bad you need to eat." Naruto heard her bare feet walk into the kitchen and look for food. That's when Yugito asked on the worst questions you could possibly ask the blonde boy._

"_Hey Naruto what's, Ram-en?"_

_The blonde boy shot up, "WHAT!?!" O.O_

"_Yeah what is it?"_

"_It's great! It's the food of Kami, amazing, the best food in the universe!"_

_Yugito looked at the ramen cup, shrugged and threw it at the wall, making Naruto anime cry. TTTT. "I need some bird, or fish."_

_Naruto sat at the counter, "So Naruto how come you'll only talk to me?" Yugito asked._

"_Because you're like me, and since you're older than me you're my Yugito-Nee-Chan. I'll talk to you because we're the same. So anyway what do you think our new roommate will be like when they get here?"_

_Yugito sat on the counter, kicking her legs back and fourth, "I don't know but I want to know who the Angel guy in the poster is, he looks cool."_

"_Yeah well, I hope he isn't a Teme like Sasuke!" He said as swung his fist in the air. _

"_Well the Uchiha have been pretty mean to us Naruto, they're just pricked up assholes like the Hyuga clan, ugh…Hyuga. Like this one kid, Neji, I'm introduced to him the next second, he attacks me! Like what did I do? I think we should mess with them."_

_Naruto shuddered when Yugito had the look in her eyes. "Yugito-Nee-Chan, you're really sadistic."_

"_It's because I live with you, Baka!!" She kicked him in the stomach and he flew onto the floor, "OWEE!!"_

_

* * *

_

A couple of weeks later

_Naruto and Yugito had finished another round of training and were walking back to the apartment. They couldn't believe what they were thrown thru in the pass few days. After prolonged exposure to Gai's physical training, increased chakra control taught by Kakashi and Anko, genjutsu release training with Kakashi as well, then the Hokage teaching ninjutsu with everyone they were exhausted. Naruto and Yugito were smiling and holding onto each other down the road when they turned a corner. "Hey our new roomie is suppose to arrive today Yugito-Nee-Chan!" Naruto cheered._

_Yugito took a few breaths, "Y-Yeah, I know, we finally get to meet this guy."_

_The two smiled as they rounded the corner, only to stop at the sight of a giant mob armed with torches and pitchforks. "Look there they are!" One yelled. _

"_Oh shit." Both children spoke. They ran back the way they came, trying to find another route, only to be cut off by another mob. They jumped onto rooftops and used chakra in their feet. "They're getting away!"_

_After awhile Naruto turned back, "We lost them." _

_Suddenly he was punched into an alley, Yugito looked wide-eyed, "Naruto!"_

_She landed next to him on the ground and knelt down, "Come on Naruto we gotta move."_

_Then she heard chuckling coming closer, she looked up to see two Konoha chunin closing in and smiling. She took out a kunai as she felt a presence behind her another ninja wearing fuma shuriken on his back. He knocked her into the alley wall, she didn't move as Naruto watched, "Yugito-Nee-Chan!" He was stomped on by the other ninja, "Be quiet, demon!"_

_The two walked over to Yugito, "Hey Mizuki, what do we do with the girl?" They kicked her, **"Don't touch her!"** Naruto cried out, his eyes turning into slits and blue shifting to red._

_The chunin smiled as one replaced the white haired chunin's position over the Kyuubi container. Mizuki then proceeded to hold Yugito up off the ground, "Is she precious to you Kyuubi?"_

_Naruto recognized the voice, 'Him.'_

"_Then you wouldn't mind." Mizuki slashed Yugito's clothes off, "If we had some fun with her." Yugito's eyes were lidded as Mizuki put a finger inside her, she reacted by showing pain when he thrusted in and out. Red yoki and chakra began to spill out of Naruto when he saw Mizuki take out his member, "Now to finish you off Kitty eyes."_

_He was beginning to enter her when a chunin backed off Naruto who was going feral on all fours, "Mizuki, Kyuubi is getting out." The white haired ninja looked at him and turned back, the other chunin then saw something, "Hey, who's this kid." Naruto looked to his left to see a red headed boy around Yugito's age in a rugged black poncho with two large scrolls on his back. "Sorry kid, but you're a witness." Mizuki sneered at him, as he didn't finish Yugito off, dropping her on the ground and reaching for his fuma shuriken. "Now, take this."_

_He threw the large weapon at him but a force knocked the weapon into a wall. "What the?"_

_The boy looked up, his eyes were a bright demonic blue, piercing their very souls, they were animalistic, wolf-like and the boy had large fangs. _

_Anko, Kakashi, Yamato, Yugao and the Hokage ran down the streets as they heard bloodcurdling screams along with a demonic roar, followed by a howl. _

"_Naruto! Yugito!"_

_Yugito looked around, seeing Naruto going feral in Kyuubi chakra, she gathered Nibi chakra and wrapped her arms around him in the purple and black yoki, "Naruto stop!" He turned to her, "Yugito-Nee-Chan." He calmed down as they both looked at the other boy, he was looking at them, his fangs retracted as he looked at Naruto, then he looked at Yugito, they stared at each other, leaving Naruto confused. "Yugito-Nee-Chan?"_

_The boy spoke, "Beautiful." His eyes turned into a strange combination of hazel and green and he passed out. _

_The two limped over to him, Naruto gave Yugito her the shirt he was wearing to cover up, she was extremely shaken up by the current situation. They then noticed, they were covered in blood and organs. The three ninja had been reduced to mangled parts, skeletal remains, and a sea of blood. Both were sick and barfed to their respected sides, "H-He saved us."_

"_Y-Yeah…he called you pretty." Naruto said out of the blue, Yugito blushed slightly. __Just then the group that was looking for them arrived, Yugito was on guard along with Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi had to knock them both out as the others threw up and picked up the children, "Hokage-sama who's this scruffy-looking one?" Anko asked._

_Sarutobi's eyes widened, "This is…their new roommate."_

"_They aren't in need of being hospitalized Hokage-sama?" Kakashi spoke._

"_Hai, then we'll stay with them until they're awake though have some medics come by. Word must not leak out or we'll be in a bad situation" The Hokage ordered._

"_Hai Hokage-sama."_

_Anko looked at the remains of the antagonist then at the other child, 'This boy, he saved them.'_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto shot awake in his bed, "Yugito-Nee-Chan!"_

_He looked around and saw the Hokage and Kakashi under mask, "Jiji, Inu-sensei, what happened, where's Yugito-Nee-Chan!!"_

"_Naruto-kun relax; Yugito-Chan is safe and sound, see" He looked outside to see Yugito sitting at the counter, "Nee-Chan!!"_

"_Naruto-kun!" They both ran to each other and hugged. "How long have I been out?"_

"_Hours, we were getting worried gaki." Anko smiled._

_He looked around, "Where's that one kid, with the red hair!" He yelled. _

"_Kami, keep the racket down will yah!?!" A voice spoke. Everyone turned to see said child rubbing his head, "What's going on anyway?"_

_The two other children ran over, Yugito hugged him catching Naruto off guard, 'She hasn't hugged anyone.' He watched the red head give a smile, and a blush, "Um…c-can y-you get o-off me now, I…can't…breathe."_

_Yugito blushed madly as she got off, "You're pretty." She turned red like a tomato and looked backed up, he was smiling at them. _

"_I'm Furrikka Suiitiven and who are you two."_

"_I'm N-Nii Yugito." The girl said. _

_Naruto smiled, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and Kyuubi container."_

_The red head smiled, "Wow you're like me!"_

"_Really?" Both asked._

"_Yeah except my demon is the Juubi no Ookami!!" The boy proclaimed proudly. _"_I've never heard of that one Hokage-sama," Kakashi spoke. _

"_Yes, the Juubi is an extremely powerful demon, whose myth is that Kami himself summons it to enact judgment upon the earth, like Kyuubi if the world becomes too corrupted, except the Juubi is only there for cosmic balance." The Sandaime explained._

_The ninja watched as the children laughed and became even more acquainted, "So do you have a demon sealed in you Yugito-Chan?" Suiitiven asked._

_The blonde girl nodded, "Hai I hold the Nibi no Nekomata."_

"_Suiitiven."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Now that you've shown up, I trust you've found your living arrangements, so you're going to be living with them from now on." The Hokage spoke._

_Naruto, Yugito and Suiitiven nodded as the ninja gave their goodbyes and goodnights. The three were left alone, and 10 seconds later, "YATTA!!!"_

* * *

Present: 

Naruto and Sakura walked up the stairwell to the door as Naruto looked at her, "Welcome home Sakura-Chan."

He opened the door and Sakura walked in and looked around before running to every room looking at every nook-and-cranny. When she finished Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sakura-Chan?"

She started to smile, bigger and bigger until finally, "YATTA!!! I'm free!!!"

'_I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, No more Tou-San! No more beatings! No more abuse!_'

"Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura stopped running around to look at Naruto before tackling him to the ground, "Thank You!!!" She nuzzled their foreheads together, Naruto was blushing, "Um, Sakura can you get off me?"

Sakura suddenly bounced off and bowed profusely on her hands and knees, "Sorry sorry sorry!"

Naruto walked over and helped her up, "Eh, it's okayOoooff!" Sakura grabbed him in a hug, "Arigato Naruto-kun, you've given me a new life."

He smiled and hugged back when there was a knock on the door, "Dobe open up!"

Naruto sighed, "Hold on a sec Sakura-Chan." Naruto opened the door to reveal Sasuke waiting impatiently. Sakura had run away and hid.

'_What's Sasuke-kun doing here?_' Sakura asked inside her head.

* * *

**_Well that's Part 3. If you're wondering what was wrong with Naruto it was the day he was suppose to meet Iruka he was beaten and told he was Kyuubi. Three Jinchuuriki living under the same roof and Sakura is living with them now. Now there's the other question, what could Sasuke possibly want? Stay tuned for more..._**

**_Yugito- Suiitiven what are you doing?  
Suiitiven- Uh, I'm doing the end note for the chapter?  
Yugito- Ah, well are you done yet?  
Suiitiven- Meh, yeah._**

**_Naruto and Sakura- Hey what about us!?!  
Yugito and Suiitiven- Later!_**


	4. Like Us, More Ways Than One

"Dobe open up!"

Naruto sighed, "Hold on a sec Sakura-Chan." Naruto opened the door to reveal Sasuke waiting impatiently. Sakura had run away and hid.

'What's Sasuke-kun doing here?' Sakura asked inside her head.

Naruto opened the door, "Hey Teme."

"Hn."

Sakura watched quietly from behind the couch as Naruto scratched his head, "What is it?"

"I got contacted by Kakashi, he told me that our test tomorrow was canceled, I didn't find out anything about the reason for it. Do you know why?" Sakura turned her head away as Naruto answer, "Yeah, I know why."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Wait…you, you actually know the reason why?"

"Heh, yeah."

"Well tell me damnit, it better be important." Sasuke said coldly.

"Well there was an incident on my way home." Naruto began.

"What kind of incident?"

"Well you see I was walking down the stairs from the roof and there was this group of girls walking off."

"Ugh, fangirls, I hate them, why can't they just leave me alone, I hate those kinds of people all of them have silly girl crushes!" Sasuke ranted in a sudden outburst. He put his hand behind his head and regained his composure. "Anyway, keep going."

"Well when they left, I saw a girl curled up in a fettle position all beat up and well she started freaking out when the clock rang. She just ran home. Nii-san ran up and I told him what happened so we followed her home, what happened next I really don't want to bring up."

"What, what happened?" Sasuke was now intrigued.

"I said I really don't want to talk about it Teme." Naruto said in a serious tone.

'C'mon you Dobe tell me!" Sasuke yelled before he heard something almost silent. He took out a kunai, Naruto moved, "Sasuke wait!"

The Uchiha threw the kunai at the floor in front of the couch end. Naruto ran to look behind the couch, "Great Teme, you scared her!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's statement, "Her?"

At that moment a trembling Sakura stood up, tears in her eyes, Sasuke spoke, "Who are you, what are you doing here?"

Naruto groaned, "Sasuke, take it easy."

Sakura tried to be coherent in her speech, "I-I-I'm S-Sa-Sakura"

"Who?"

"She said her name was Sakura," Naruto scowled at him. Sasuke let it sink in before looking at the bear in her arms, "Oh yeah, it's you." He said coldly before turning to Naruto again.

"Why is she here?"

Before Naruto could answer Sakura did, "I-I'm the g-girl N-Naruto-kun told y-you a-about Sasuke-kun."

"You?" Sakura nodded, but before she could explain Yugito walked inside to see the scene, "Oh hey Uchiha when'd you show up?"

"He showed up awhile ago Nee-Chan," Naruto told her while she put away food, "He wanted to know why training was cancelled."

"Did you tell him?" She asked cautiously.

Now Sasuke spoke, "He didn't really tell me anything except something involving Sakura, but I don't know what."

"Well, it's probably best you don't so are you sticking around for dinner or what?" Yugito asked the Uchiha slightly annoyed, Sasuke sighed. "What are you guys having?" Yugito stood up, "We're welcoming our new roommate," she said pointing to Sakura. Sakura of course replied by fidgeting and smiling slightly. Sasuke headed for the door, "Oh no you guys are going to have you extravaganza, count me out, I'll see you on test day."

"See yah Teme."

"Bye…Sasuke," Sakura mumbled quietly.

* * *

An hour later, Yugito was studying a scroll and Sakura was watching a movie with Naruto as Suiitiven walked inside and closed the door, "Sorry I'm late, villagers chewed me out again." 

Sakura just listened on the couch with Naruto who wasn't paying attention to it.

"What did they do this time?" Yugito groaned annoyed making the other ninja groan. "They were mad at me because of us taking in Sakura. They were screaming stuff like, 'Demon shit! How dare you take the Haruno child into your lair!' and 'You're going to hand her over to become the Kyuubi's bride aren't you, against her Mother's wishes!' Honestly I hate those fools!" Suiitiven whispered loudly. Knowing the two others were sitting in the living room.

"So what did the ANBU tell you?"

"Not much, her bastard of a father was one of their interrogators."

Sakura snuck closer, as she heard Yugito, "My Kami, what did he do." Sakura walked into the bathroom to use it and try to get a good vantage point, but she couldn't hear from behind the door.

"That's not all, the man used a number of techniques designed to break a person's will, and the fact that he used them on a little girl is more beast than man."

"What was he trying to do?" Yugito asked. Suiitiven leaned back and sighed before speaking again, "He was going to turn her into putty before molding her into something else. The investigation of the house has uncovered multiple other tortures, he was using her like a doll and treated her like shit, Yugito-Chan you and her share something in common." He took a drink of his soda.

The Nibi container's eyes widened, "Oh god you mean she was…did he?"

"He tried, but apparently never went through with it."

Yugito was trembling from memories of before, "Sakura, we need to make her happy somehow."

"Yeah."

The toilet flushed and Sakura walked out of the restroom as the two turned to her, "Hey Sakura when's your birthday?"  
The girl was surprised by that statement since no one even bothered to ask. "Um, M-March 28."

Suiitiven smiled, "Hey mine's the 11th and March isn't long from now is it."

"No, but I really…don't celebrate my birthday," Sakura confessed looking nervous.

"You mean you couldn't celebrate it."

Sakura flinched and looked away in shame as someone spoke, "Were you beaten badly too?"

She looked at Naruto shocked and nodded, "B-But you mean y-you were."

Naruto looked at Suiitiven and Yugito, "Can we tell her?" They thought for a moment and then sighed.  
"Yeah let's get it out of the way."

Naruto turned to the girl in front of her, "Sakura-Chan do you know the story of the Kyuubi from the academy?"

The girl nodded curiously as Naruto continued, "Well that was a ruse, they told us that the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime, but the truth was that Kyuubi was too powerful even for him, so instead he sealed it inside a newborn whose chakra coils weren't developed. The Yondaime wanted the child to be seen as a hero but instead he was shunned and abused by the village, he was treated as the lowest of scum because they thought that he was the Kyuubi not its jailer. Sakura-Chan." Naruto lifted his shirt to reveal his seal. Sakura reached out to touch it as Naruto finished, "I am that child Sakura-Chan."

Sakura inspected the seal and looked up at Naruto when she touched a certain part, he liked it. **'Kit, this girl has something strange about her.'** Kyuubi suddenly told him.  
'_Huh what do you mean Kyuubi?'_

Sakura looked at the seal, "**So we're alike after all**." She then looked at Yugito and Suiitiven, "So are you two?"

They nodded in reply, "I'm the container of the Nibi no Nekomata," Yugito said.

"And I'm the container of something called the Juubi no Ookami," Suiitiven confessed with a sigh.

Sakura looked at all three of them and clutched her heart, "Guys, Arigato now I can tell you my darkest secret." The three raised their eyebrows before Sakura unzipped her red dress making the others jump as the top part fell off; it revealed a regular black mesh tank top and black cover underneath along with her skin tight bicycle shorts. There was a surprise itself, Sakura's body. It was unnatural for someone her age to be that, developed, she had curves developing, her legs were womanly, she wasn't a thin stick but she still had some growth before it was an adult.

Naruto felt a blush creep upon his face; he was with the only three people he could truly act like himself around. Sakura then lifted her undershirt to reveal her entire belly, "Alright h-here it is, m-my Kaa-san didn't die in an Iwa ambush…s-she died b-because of…**this**." Sakura turned around showing a seal on her entire lower back, similar to Naruto's but was flower surrounded by cherry blossom petals.

Yugito gasped, Suiitiven opened his sketchpad after spitting out his soda and Naruto just looked stunned, "Sakura-Chan."

Suiitiven walked over to the girl and bent down, examining the seal and flipping pages in his sketchbook, "I knew I've seen this seal before, I should've known." They all looked at him as he stood up, closing the book.

"You're from the Haruno clan; they have a secret order which revolves around a demonic phoenix, they were said to be the keepers of it and it was said to have great enhancement powers; that would explain some things." He mumbled the last part, looking away. _'Sakura really doesn't want to talk about it right now. Poor girl must've probably had the shit scared out of her when it happened; time to change subject.' _

"By the way you still haven't let me draw your seal Yugito-Chan." He grinned to the young blonde woman. A vein popped on Yugito's forehead and knocked him on the head, "For the last time you moron I'm not letting you draw me naked; only when I say you can!"

"Ow."

A clock rang on the hour; none of them realized that the sun had gone down already. It was getting late. "C'mon people let's eat!" Naruto cheered, turning away as Sakura put her clothes back in order. The four sat at the counter in front of three types of food.

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered.

"Sushi!" Yugito followed suit next.

"Chinese food!"

The three took a bite then looked at Sakura, "Well go ahead, find something and dig in," Yugito told her. Sakura looked at the food and nodded, "Right, thank you."  
She tried each food, devouring it after a single bite which was assumed to the lack of food in her diet.

Naruto watched her devour two bowls of ramen; her red dress hid her true figure, her true self. It was symbolic what she did; as if she was opening up rather quickly to the young blonde. He was thinking about it so much that he didn't realize the others were watching the two teammates looking at each other. "Aw Naru-Chan likes Saku-Hime," Yugito joked with them. Suiitiven tried to contain his laughter. Both Naruto and Sakura turned away blushing. Suddenly Naruto was brought in front of a cage.

'**She's perfect for a mate kit. You're definitely the boy she wants to marry.' Kyuubi chuckled.**

'_Kyuubi be quiet, I like her…as a friend or a sister.'_

'**Sure Kit, she's your 'sister', you can't hide your feelings for her from me.' The fox gave a perverted grin behind his cage.**

'_Grr…Damn you fox, just drop it you want me to say I love her or something?'_

'**I don't have to Kit you already did.'**

Naruto broke his contact with the fox to see the clock, '_Three hours!?! God Damnit Kyuubi_.'

He turned to see Yugito in the kitchen getting some water, "Nee-Chan?"

The woman turned, "Naruto-kun it's getting late you need to get some sleep." Naruto looked at Yugito wearing his oversized white T-shirt and an old pair of his shorts. He looked around,"Where's Sakura-Chan?"

"She's asleep, she had a rough day, but boy did you make her happy Whiskers."

Naruto sighed at his pet name. "Really?"

"Yes, honestly Naruto you should've heard her talk about you; she _really _likes you Naruto-kun, I haven't seen a look on a person's face since."

"Since Nii-san saved us, mostly you, from being raped. Along with those other times with your Hyuga problems" Yugito gulped nervously, "I have no idea w-what you're talking about gaki."

"C'mon Nee-Chan you like Nii-san more than a brother." Naruto said slyly.

"Since when?" Yugito growled to the younger blonde.

"Well…there were those times when you snuck into his room and"

"Okay gaki, go to bed we have a busy day ahead."

Naruto sighed and went inside his room. Yugito sighed with a huge blush on her face, '_Naruto is really making it hard to keep my feelings away. I'm a weapon damnit_.'

'**Sorry Kitten but the Kit has been awake to your sleepovers in the Alpha's room' **the Nekomata told her. _'But I'm still a virgin, you know what, screw this I need sleep.'_

She went to bed for the night.

Suiitiven during the whole commotion was asleep through it.

* * *

Naruto had just gotten to sleep in his pajamas when he heard his door open and close. A person quietly walked towards his bed; he shot up with a kunai to the person's throat as they got on the bed. 

"N-Naruto-kun stop i-it's me" Naruto's red slit eyes looked at his visitor. Sakura was wearing a purple tank top that just stopped below her belly button and a pair of pink panties that made the lower half of her body look a little 'mature', "Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto turned to the mirror across from his bed to get a better side view, '_She's so…sexy, but what's on her leg?'_

Before he could closer examine it Sakura talked again, "Naruto-kun what's the matter." He shook his head, "Um nothing Sakura-Chan what is it?"

The girl picked her bear up, "I-I had a nightmare c-can I, sleep with you, please?" Naruto thought she was acting to cute for her own good, but he was going to find out what was on her back leg.

"Um, yeah sure, but can you do me a favor first?"

"O-Okay." Sakura nodded while whispering. Naruto got out off bed, "Okay can you lie on your stomach for a sec."

"Hai." She looked him in the eye, "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-Chan what's this tattoo on your thigh?"

The girl saddened looking away, "Tou-san gave me a blood tattoo, saying I was his doll. He chained me to his bed after that, once a week to shatter my spirit, and then these became my pajamas to look more like Kaa-san. I look like a whore don't I!?!" She asked ashamed in herself the tears stinging her eyes once again, they began pouring down as Naruto sighed.

'**Kit listen to me, I want to change that tattoo.'**

'_Change it to what?'_

'**Listen just do as I say I won't do anything bad this time.'**

'_Fine'_ Naruto inwardly groaned. He took a patch of gauze out and put a blood seal on it then placed it over the tattoo. He put chakra into it. "I don't think you're a whore Sakura-Chan."

"R-Really?" The girl whispered. "Yeah, you're actually rather mature looking, you're still young and…." Naruto looked up and down her body, her curves; her legs; her rear end. _'My god you're so beautiful, cute and sexy.'_

'**Kit, remove the patch now.'** Naruto removed the blood seal to show the tattoo had changed from a menacing ring of thorns to a classic spiral symbol. Naruto then pulled the covers over him and Sakura, "You're even prettier than your mother Sakura." He wiped her tears from her eyes and tied a white ribbon on to see her face. He turned away from her as he felt a pair of arms around him and her face nuzzle his back, "Thank so much, Naruto-kun. I can never thank you enough for what you've given me."

'_Tomorrow I'll be good to you Naruto-kun, even if you aren't my fiancé, but I know in my heart, it is you Naruto, it has to be.' _

_

* * *

**Well that's it I suppose, I hope the fact that Sakura is "like them" will lead to more character develpoment. If anyone is still wondering, Yes, the is a NaruSaku story. I'm not a Sasuke fan per say. So I might bash him, I don't really try to but I might. Anyway I hope this isn't to big of a twist, don't worry it'll explain itself later only I promise.**_

**YOSH! I'll post the next one as soon as I can to put more into this. There's one chapter next then it'll proceed into the main story line, with a few side steps. Like Therapy. Anyway w00t! TBC**


	5. It is you!

* * *

The next morning Naruto's eyes began to open as he looked at his alarm, he shot up and picked it up, _'Kuso, I'm late.'_

'_And I had that damn dream again,'_ Naruto took out a picture from his pillow of a woman with long red hair ripped in half.

'_Jiji still won't tell me who Otou-san is or what my Okaa-san was like. All I know is her name and appearance.'_

He turned and found a note on top of his alarm clock,

'_Hey Ladies Man,_

_Your test has been rescheduled in another week, you can thank me later. So you and Sakura can sleep together still, hehehehe. Yugito-Chan and I enjoyed that this morning. We'll be on a mission for the day at least, so take care of yourself and your nakama here._

_,Suiitiven_

_P.S. Naruto and Sakura sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. hehehehe, I'm glad that's out of the way now.'_

Naruto crumpled the note in his hand, his eye twitching, but then he turned his attention to the pink hair girl in his bed. Sakura had wrapped around him like a giant teddy bear, nuzzling her face on his abdomen a couple of times. _'Kami, I do have feelings for her. Is this how Nii-san feels about Nee-Chan?'_

He got up and left quietly to make breakfast, he usually would make ramen but today, he needed to think. He took out a pan and a couple of eggs he began making more food as the aroma spread through the penthouse. Once and awhile Naruto would look around at the place, looking over and up to his right at the upstairs and out the window to his left, then over to a picture a few years ago. Suiitiven had Naruto in a headlock as he gnawed on Yugito's leg and she was ranting and hitting both of them. Anko was trying to get out of the way with Sarutobi. It was a good memory in the disdain he had of life. Mizuki was dead, but the damage had been done. Naruto had been abused to the core before his family had shown up and he had no one to protect him until the Hokage intervened. Now there was something new he was going to experience.

"Naruto-kun?"

He looked up to see Sakura rubbing her eyes, holding her bear in her hand, Naruto blushed and then smiled, "Good morning Sakura-Chan."

She walked over and sat down at the counter, "Wow Naruto-kun, I didn't know you can cook."

"Of course I can, can you?"

Sakura nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah, but I really don't want to talk abou-about it."

They began to talk about things that they seemed to have in common. Movies, training, favorite colors, dreams. Both wanted to be great ninja. Naruto then told one joke, he watched Sakura giggle happily. Kyuubi chuckled, **'You should make her giggle another way hehehe.'**

'_Shut the hell up Ero-Yoko'_

Sakura set her bear down and cupped her hands, '_Alright Naru-kun time to see if you feel the same way.'_

The girl brought up that topic, "Hey Naruto-kun what's Sasuke-kun like, b-behind the mystery?"

Naruto looked at the food he was cooking and sighed, "Sakura-Chan listen I-I know that Sasuke is every girl's first crush, but I think you should know."

Sakura just listened attentively.

"Sasuke is well, different from us after Itachi killed their clan. He thinks of nothing but revenge and restoring his clan; Suiitiven-Nii-san told me that Sasuke's father wanted Nee-Chan for clan reasons which she would never approve of. The Uchiha clan in his words, 'Is the clan of a madman'. Sasuke is mysterious but beyond that is only darkness, so if you are arranged to marry him then it would only be...I...o-only think...what's best for you" Naruto suddenly felt the words slip out of his mouth.

Sakura smiled and surprisingly giggled, _'He passed Yatta!'_, "Naruto-kun, I know it isn't Sasuke-kun."

Naruto took the finished food and put it on a couple of plates. "So do you know who this person is Sakura-Chan?" The girl looked down in a change of mood.

"I didn't know, until...Kaa-san died." Her mother's words echoed in her mind the night she died.

'_I'll always love you Sakura-Chan, I know you'll become a great Kunoichi. I hope Kushina's boy finds you. I wish this didn't had to be Sakura-Hime, I'm so sorry.'_

'_K-Kaa-san.'_

'_Don't cry baby don't…'_

"She t-told me a name Naruto…"

Naruto looked at her as she continued, "Her best friend that she considered a sister, her name was Kushina."

Naruto stopped cold, dropping the knife in his hand, "The villagers, yelled that name at me, they said she was the whore who bore me. Uzumaki Kushina." He took out the picture of his mother and laid it in front of her. He received a similar move by Sakura who had taken out a photo she kept inside her bear's zipper. It was of her mother with someone's arm slung over her. It was a match, the whole picture was of one Uzumaki Kushina slung over Haruno Saiki like an older sibling both with huge smiles on their faces.

Sakura suddenly ran over and squeezed him in a hug, "Naruto-kun, you're my fiancé. It is you! It is you!"

Naruto didn't move, he was cold, and pale. He turned to Sakura who looked him in the eyes ecstatic, "You're my savior Naruto-kun!" At that moment Naruto tackled Sakura to the ground as something broke through the window. He looked up to see a giant shuriken sticking in the wall and then looked down at Sakura who looked worried until Naruto started eyeing her body, "You know you being my wife wouldn't be so bad."

"Please don't say you're a per-pervert Naruto." Sakura told him, face red as a tomato. He stood up and brushed himself off, "No I'm not a pervert, it's just you have the body of a model and we have a lot in common."

He fixed the window, "You really think I'm beautiful?" Sakura asked quietly on the floor.

Naruto didn't answer and when she looked up Naruto had a giant gash going straight down his back and a wound on his leg. "Oh no, you're hurt!"

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever, it'll heal on its own, stupid villagers."

Sakura stood up and walked over, "No here I'll take care of it." Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned his head, "Look Sakura-Chan I." Suddenly Naruto saw a golden light and he felt his legs become wobbly. _'What is this feeling, it feels so warm, comforting and…'_

Naruto shuttered letting out a moan; making the light go away. Sakura backed up, "Naruto-kun I didn't hurt you did I?"

Naruto turned around to see her holding her hands to her face, "Because if I did I'm really sorry, I only did it t-to help you."

'**Damn she's just too cute for you Kit! You have her now!' **the Kyuubi laughed insanely, but his vessel wasn't paying attention. Naruto smiled, "I wouldn't hurt you Sakura-Chan." He ushered her over to him and she walked over cautiously, closing her eyes as a defense.

"I want to believe you Naruto I really do it's just I've been exploited, hurt and alone for so long."

Naruto then felt his face tinting red as he walked over to the girl and got closer to her lips, "I love you."

Sakura's eyes shot open as he kissed her. Now she began to panic.

'_He said he loves me. H-He's kissing me! What do I do, what do I do?'_

'_**Kiss back,' a voice in her head spoke.**_

'_B-But.'_

'_**But Nothing I've been watching you for 7 fucking years; now take your first damn chance of being loved by someone since Kaa-san died!' the voice ordered.**_

Naruto felt Sakura kiss back as he licked her upper lip asking for access to enter her mouth. Sakura hesitated, knowing the feeling of having a foreign person in her mouth; Naruto was the first to ask permission. She gave in and felt his tongue enter her mouth, she then followed suit. She fisted his blonde hair and wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively.

Naruto on the other hand, couldn't get himself to stop, deepening the kiss even more tasting all of Sakura's mouth, he tasted sushi, ramen from last night and then…alcohol, a reminder of her life just a few days ago. He was saddened, but was unaware of his hand on her breast and the other stroking her ass. As he continued he could hear her begin to moan in pleasure. Suddenly he felt a hand suddenly grab his growing area and he grabbed her rear in response the both moan as their eyes opened wide.

They stopped and broke for air. "Naruto-kun." Sakura husked as the boy began kissing up and down her neck and collarbone, she tried to contain her moaning, "Sakura-Chan don't be scared you don't have to fear me alright?"

She nodded in reply as he continued this time neither held it in.

* * *

A clock rang an hour later as Naruto looked up from the couch over a blissful Sakura, his shirt was missing and he had a hand up hers, "Sakura-Chan I think we've been here a little too long we need to get going."

Sakura looked disappointed, "But I don't want to go outside, you're right here."

"Sakura-Chan you can't stay in your pajamas all day we have errands to run."

Sakura pouted, "But I thought you liked this; making out with me."

Naruto shook his head, "No I do, I really like making out with a sexy girl like you; it's just."

Sakura now moved and leaned over him, "Just what?"

"Do you think we're moving too fast, I mean we've only known each other for over a day?"

Now Sakura shook her head, "No it's love at first sight and we were engaged before birth, besides Naruto, I love you."

"Sakura."

"And you're the only person to love me in years, listen to me talk. I've never talked this much, this loud, this straight. I was called ugly, a freak, a murderer, a whore. I had no friends and a shattered excuse of a family. No one even wanted me alive except to take out their problems on. You found me, you rescued me, you gave me a home, a family, you don't hurt me. You called me pretty more than once, and ment it. Naruto so far as I'm concerned I'll do whatever you want." She smiled with tears rolling down her face. Naruto of course began tearing up to.

"No one's ever felt that way about me before either. Sakura-Chan you don't how much that means to me."

He pulled her close and kissed her neck in one spot. Sakura moaned once before asking, "Naruto-kun what are you?"

Hit bit into her neck and from there Sakura felt a pulse, "Nar…u…to"

"It'll be alright; just relax," He managed to say from her neck.

Soon Sakura was covered in a red aura, "Naruto it…it." The look on Sakura's face change from one of pain to one of comfort she lift her hand.

'**It's done Kit.'**

He removed his fangs and Sakura collapsed on top of him.

"Naruto-kun, what did you just do?" Sakura panted and sweating as Naruto cupped her chin, "I made you my mate Sakura-Chan, you're never going to leave me and I'm never going to leave you understood. This is bondage in a way; is that alright?" She nodded, hypnotized by his blue eyes.

"Hai Naruto-koi"

"Sakura-koi I love you so much. I'll never hurt you and I'll always protect you."

He stood up and held his hand out; he shot his fist in the air and gave a foxy grin he rediscovered, "Now let's go train Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto-kun I have a confession to make."

Naruto's fake optimism disappeared, "What is it?"

Sakura grabbed her arm and scratched her leg with her other foot nervously, "I-I don't have any ninja equipment, just three kunai, a couple shuriken and a basic medical kit. I really don't have ninja appropriate attire either, just my red dress."

"Then we'll go give you a new set of weaponry we have lying around and Yugito-Nee-Chan can go get you geared up properly. In the meantime we'll go see Hokage-Jiji."

"Why are we going to see Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked walking over to him. Naruto was entranced by her and took a minute to snap out of it.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Kami has been generous to your beauty Sakura." Shhe blushed and looked up nerviously.

"But my forehead."

"Sakura your forehead is so beautiful and cute I can do this." He pulled Sakura close and kissed her forehead tenderly. She liked it.

"And though you're 13 your body is in tune with your soul."

"My…soul?" Sakura was confused by Naruto's logic giving him a curious look.

"Sakura you're a lot like my Nee-Chan, you have a perfect soul and your body mirrors that soul."

"Naruto you describe me so beautifully I-I can't believe how close we are in such a short amount of time." Naruto held her in a loving way that made the girl blush, her face clearly showing her nervousness. "I-I should change, _I don't want to be thrown into a brothel and abused by my Father's friend for walking around alone_."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sakura what are you talking about?" He asked seriously. She stopped and bit her lip, "D-Did I just say that out l-loud?"  
The Kyuubi container sighed, "Yeah, you sort of did Sakura-Chan. What happened?" He asked worried she shook her head.

"I really don't want to talk about it Naruto-kun; both our pasts were hell, now I'll go get dressed."

Sakura grabbed her Teddy Bear and was about to enter her room, "I love you Haruno Sakura."

She melted against the wall it made her feel beyond nivana to hear that, "I love you too, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

They both walked down the street to the Hokage mansion as others stared.

"_Look it's the demon."_

"_Yeah and he's close with that Haruno girl."_

"_I heard the Hokage put her with the demons."_

"_Shh, they can't hear us or we'll be executed."_

Naruto listened to all the villagers as he walked with an uncomfortable Sakura down the street. Sakura was wearing her red dress and hiding her forehead under her bangs.

"Why do you hide yourself Sakura-Chan?"

"B-Because I-I don't want to be h-hurt."

"You won't be."

They walked into the Hokage office. Sarutobi looked up from his paper work, "Hello Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan what can I do for you today?"

Naruto frowned, "Well first, I had a god damn giant shuriken slash down my back in the middle of breakfast. Second I need marriage papers."

Sarutobi sighed, "Did Suiitiven get together with Yugito?"

"No…there for me."

Sarutobi immediately shot up, "What?"

Naruto was cleaning his right ear with his finger with no mood change, "Yeah Jiji, aren't I in an arranged marriage?"

"How did you find out about that Naruto-kun?" The old man asked curiously. The boy wrapped his arm around Sakura and the girl wrapped around him making Sarutobi understand..

"So Jiji is it true?"

The Third Hokage sat down and took out his pipe, "Yes Naruto-kun you are arranged to marry Haruno Sakura once the legal age is reached."

"What, when?" They both asked.

"When you're legally adults of our village of Konoha," Sarutobi told them bluntly. "And since you're ninja, you're legally adults so…I guess I have no choice but to fulfill your request."

He opened a scroll, "Now do you want the citizens to know, you know, a wedding?"

Naruto turned to Sakura, "Sakura-Chan."

"N-No we just w-want to get married and keep it quiet to most people." The girl spoke.

"Why so sudden Sakura?" The Hokage asked wondering the girl's intentions.

Sakura removed the bangs from her face, "I've lived in hell for 7 years. N-No one loved me, no one acknowledged me, I had n-nothing, but then Naruto-kun saved me. He treated me better in 24 hours then I have ever been in m-my life. I Love him, he loves me. I want Kaa-san's last wishes fulfilled and this is one of t-them."

The Hokage nodded, "Very well…Uzumaki-san pass your test and you'll be married officially."

They both turned to each other and smiled the biggest smiles the Hokage had ever seen on the two genin, _'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'_

_

* * *

**Well that's out of the way except for the fact that this story has only just begun, so hopefully will get into the Wave arc and Chunin exams shortly. Thanks for viewing :)**_


	6. New look and Bell Test

Sakura had a smile on her face when Naruto carried her back home on his back. When they walked in the door they saw Suiitiven on the couch and Yugito…on his lap.

"Nii-san, Nee-san!!!" The two jumped off guard and then stood up, "Where the hell have you two been!"

"Um…nowhere; hey Yugito can you help Sakura-Chan with something?" Naruto asked.

"What?" the girl asked arms crossed.

"Sakura-Chan doesn't have any proper ninja clothing or weaponry so I was wondering if."

Yugito pulled Sakura out the door, "C'mon Sakura this will be fun." She had her sadistic smile on. Suiitiven looked at Naruto trying to avoid that sadistic smile of Yugito's, "Hey why are you so happy?"

"I was the person engaged to Sakura-Chan. She's now Uzumaki Sakura." Suiitiven's eyes widened slowly before turning to him his voice made birds and animals flee with a loud, "SAY WHAT!?!"

* * *

Yugito walked into the clothing store, "Hey Katsumi-san!" 

A woman in her thirties with black hair and glasses looked over, "Oh Yugito it's you, what can I do for you today."

The young woman smiled, "I need some help with my 'lil sis' here." She pulled Sakura in front of her; Katsumi looked excited and quickly locked the door.

"That pink hair is unmistakable; you're the daughter of Saiki-Chan."

Sakura nodded nervously.

The strange woman dragged Sakura onto a box and closed the blinds of the store. "Alright Sakura-san let's see what I have to work with." Sakura gulped, "You mean I have to."

"Don't worry dear I won't hurt you I just need for you to strip down so I can check what would work with you."

"Y-Yugito-Chan."

"Hey don't worry she does it to anyone she considers a work of art." Yugito responded.

"Work of…art?" Sakura bit her upper lip and nervously shed her clothes, Katsumi's eyes glowed with happiness.

"My dear, look at you, you're a masterpiece, nothing like the other kunoichi I've seen, well except Yugito, but my word you're…perfect!" The woman squealed with delight making Sakura blush, "I really don't…like my appearance."

"My dear you're crazy believing that, now stay there, I can tailor something with your clan symbol in a jiffy so what was it again, a white circle?"

"Y-Yeah, b-but." Sakura stuttered.

"But what?"

"I want Naruto-koi's crest on it too." Katsumi didn't ask questions proceeded to the back after taking Sakura's measurements.

Yugito walked over, "Sakura is there something you want to tell me?"

"I married Naruto." Sakura said without hesitation now was the Nibi container's response which was similar to Suiitiven's.

"WHAT!?!"

"Y-Yeah turns out I was arranged to marry him and it's…it's…PERFECT!" She yelled as Katusmi came back out. The two look at the girl jump up and down, "He actually loves me back, I'm finally loved! Just like all the fairy tales, but instead of Sasuke-kun it's Naruto-kun! Yatta!!!"

Yugito sighed, "Okay Sakura calm down alright; you're here for ninja materials remember." The girl calmed down.

"Hai, Gomen Yugito-Nee-Chan."

"_Not another one_" Yugito thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright it's done! I think you'll find it perfect for you Cherry Blossom, but you'll need to grow your hair to make it really work." Katsumi told her.

"How so?"

Sakura changed into her new clothes as Yugito came up with an idea, "Here Sakura hold on!"

* * *

"So Naruto what do you want to do next." Suiitiven asked writing something down in a scroll the blonde thought about it, "Well I think Sakura-Chan and I should get some training in before our real test." 

"Well it wouldn't hurt; Yugito-Chan and I could train you both until they hand you over to Kakashi." The red head shrugged.

"Dattebayo," Naruto grinned sadistically.  
"I'll take that as a yes."

Yugito walked through the door, "Alright, it was a total success; no need to thank me."

"Yugi-Chan it's been three hours." Suiitiven said annoyed.

"Yeah well take a look," the female jinchuuriki smiled moving out of the way of the door. Sakura walked in, she wore a pair of short black cargo shorts with pockets, a red Konoha hiate around her neck, her top was almost a combination of her red vest and Yugito's black ninja shirt with her clan symbol on each arm. It was form fitting, she had two black fingerless gloves that stopped above her elbow. Also her hairstyle was still similar to her regular one. The bangs were gone from her face and it was shoulder length, but something caught the boys' eyes. She had two ponytails similar to Yugito's going down to her thigh wrapped up in black instead of white; it let the ends hang free.

Naruto was redder than anytime before in his life. "S-Sakura-Chan…p-pretty." He fell over making the girl blush.

Suiitiven looked at Yugito, "Nice."

"Yeah, I try," the blonde replied smugly. Sakura looked in the mirror in Naruto's room, "I look…good."

"_Kaa-san do I look more like a strong ninja now?"_

"Sakura-Chan?"

The girl turned to see her love in the doorway, "Naruto, um….how do I-I look?"

Naruto walked over and suddenly both were on the bed kissing each other. He was about to go under when she stopped him, "Please Naruto-kun…not now."

Not now, they had gone further in hours then most do in weeks and he wondered not right now?

"Why not Sakura-Chan, I wasn't going to do that much."

"I know, but…I have bad memories of stuff like that, I've moved so quickly and I realize that, I never really had anything the opposite of what I had just a couple of days ago."

Naruto sat up and was in thought before he looked at her again, "Sakura-Chan, when did the abuse start?"

The girl gulped and took a few deep breaths. "It was a couple of days after Kaa-san's funeral."

_6 years ago.._

_Sakura silently walked into her house, she cried silently and sat on the couch, alone. The whole has was lifeless, her father had disappeared from the house going somewhere she didn't know. Sakura just cried, she wailed letting it all out, the blonde girl never tried to talk with her again, Ami and her gang were getting worse and the home still gave her comfort even without her mother. She sniffled as a shadow stood over her, wobbling slightly. The girl looked up at the man she knew as her father._

"_T-Tou-san."_

"_Why the hic hell are you crying again?"_

_She felt uncomfortable, "I-I miss K-Kaa-san."_

_The man sneered "Do you?"_

_Sakura nodded. SLAP! She fell on her side, "You little bitch, she's not coming back because of you!!!"_

_Sakura looked up, he hit her, he never even acknowledged her existence and now he did. "You're the reason she's dead." He mumbled under his drunken breath._

"_T-Tou-san?"_

_BAM!! He kicked her against the wall and pulled her up by her hair before she could react. Sakura screamed in pain, her sanctuary had died with her mother as the man undid his belt and began whipping her, punching her, kicking her, she blacked out. The darkness only confused her until she was woken up by a stabbing cold feeling against her. The room was pitch black with a light shining in her face, like an interrogation room. _

"_Alright girl. We're going to lay down some new rules." She coughed a little from the water but still paid attention._

"_First, you'll be home by Three o'clock or you'll be punished. Second, everything your mother did in this house is now your job if you don't finish you'll be punished. Third, you will be punished harsher if you don't do as you're told. Fourth, Saturday will be "fun" night if you're gone for more than 5 hours and/or don't leave at all. Finally the more you mess up, the more you'll be punished and if you tell anyone, you'll never be seen again, got it."_

_Sakura had tears streaming down her face. "Got it?"_

"_Y-Yes."_

"_Good." His voice was different, he was straight talking and the alcohol was purified from him, sober. _

Naruto looked at her shaking body and hugged her, teary eyed, "Gomen Sakura-Chan. Gomen." He said repeatedly. She sniffled.

"I-It's okay you're different."

"Um, gakis."

The two younger ninja blushed profusely looking at the smirking older ninja, "You two want to learn some stuff or what?"

They nodded excitedly.

* * *

A week had passed as Kakashi's test would begin soon, gradually Sakura's mood improved with her new 'siblings' and she became more open, shedding the bubble and growing more confident each day. Naruto had become real playful making Sakura laugh as much as he could. He was addicted to her smile, but not as much as her. As the two older ones noted, Sakura and Naruto were the only two 13 year olds who knew 'how to make people horny.' Though with this relationship which blossomed as fast as a mushroom cloud; came threat of the villagers. No one knew of Sakura's secrets and assumed that she was reborn by the 'demons' she called family. 

Naruto and Sakura walked into the training area just before dawn and met up with Sasuke. "Alright how long do we have Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Any minute," Sasuke smiled to her, that made Naruto a little edgy since Sakura's makeover not only appealed to him, but to his rival. '_Damn Teme, trying to hook up with my wife.'_

"Actually we have a couple hours so Sakura-Chan and I will be over here." They walked over and sat under a tree, Sasuke followed.

"So Sakura, you busy later?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke as Naruto clenched his fists. "Not at the moment, why?"

"Hn, you wanna hang out?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke out, "You should've asked me out a long time ago, sorry, NO."

"Why not I thought you hung out with those fangirls who constantly annoy me." Sakura stopped cold and stood up, walking over to the Uchiha and slapping him in the face, hard. "Listen now and listen good; I will not and never will, consider those bitches my friends!!! You never heard me, you never talked to me; you never helped me out of the hell I called a life, now you want to go out with me only because I'm getting out of my shell? Sasuke, Naruto-kun's right you are a complete Teme!"

SLAP!

"What the hell you bitch you think you can talk to me that way I'm an Uchi.."BAM!!!! Sasuke flew into a tree and looked up into blood red slits.

"**If you ever…touch Sakura-Chan again…I don't give a fuck what your name is…I will kill you."** Naruto growled darkly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's eyes before glancing at Naruto. "Echoes."

"Hn?" Both nin looked at him, "Your eyes are like ours, filled with nothing but echoes."

He looked at Naruto, "You tell me now. How a mute freak became her." Naruto's eyes returned to normal as he stood up over Sasuke, "Because she's felt it too."

"Besides the whole purpose of this test was to learn we're a team it's how Inu always worked, but we'll go find him at the stone. C'mon Sakura-Chan." Naruto helped the girl up and led her away.

Sasuke followed but within ears distance for himself.

"Are you okay?"

"N-No."

"Do you want to talk with Inoichi-san after this is over?"

"H-Hai."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'_Inoichi? As in the mind specialist? Something's going on here behind my back…and I don't like it. The number of arrests in Konoha is increasing for some reason I know it has to do with them.'_

The three genin stopped looking at the masked man at the memorial stone. "Oi, sensei."  
Kakashi turned surprised somewhat seeing the three standing there.

"Hey Dobe how did you know Kakashi was here?" Sasuke asked.

"Just a hunch." '_And a fact that he's always here when Anko-Nee-Chan is looking for him._'

Kakashi sighed, "Okay I guess you want to start your exam I guess right?"

The three nodded.

"So I take it you figured out that this is your real Genin test."

They nodded again. "Okay," he sighed. Kakashi turned around and held out two bells.

"Your goal is to take the bells."

"There are only two, what happens to the other one who doesn't get a bell?" Sakura asked.

"That person fails and goes back to the academy after…being tied to that stump, also anyone who tries to eat lunch before noon will be tied to the stump any questions?"  
The three genin replied with, '_No_.'

"Now when I say start I want you to come at me with the intent to kill. Ready?"  
"Start!"

The three children separated as he said go. Sasuke stayed quiet, finding cover in a tree, Sakura hid in another tree, and Naruto was hiding underneath Sakura's spot, concealing him from being seen standing sideways.

"Alright Sakura-Chan you ready?"

She nodded, "Hai."  
Naruto threw a few shuriken as Sakura made handsigns for a jutsu. Kakashi didn't move catching the first wave of shuriken in his fingers as the kunai came."Is this it?"

"Now." Naruto told her. Sakura finished, "_**Ninpou: Akari Kunai Kyoha**!"_ (Ninja art: Light Kunai Wave technique)

Suddenly the one kunai was surrounded by light and 25 light copies emerged heading for Kakashi. He now jumped out of the way, 'Kuso, I've seen this before.'

_Flashback: 4 years ago:_

_Kakashi watched from a far as the fight below took place, the chunin exams, the contenders to watch, in the stands were a select few along with one Nii Yugito. Below, a Kiri ninja fighting one 13 year old Furrikka Suiitiven in the final round they were in a fight which even had Kakashi's somewhat attention. That's when he saw the handsigns, "__**Taiyou Hoshikyuu!**__" (Sun Star sphere)_

_The next move happened so suddenly it stunned the crowd at what happened. Only the red head was standing inside a crater that had broken through the arena wall._

Flashback over

'_How does Sakura know that element?'_

"**Kage Bushin no jutsu!"** 50 Naruto's jumped from the brush in all different directions.

As the real one made handsigns as the clones distracted Kakashi.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Wind release: Great Breakthrough)**

A great wind shot from Naruto knocking both Sakura and Sasuke of guard. Sasuke was really confused, '_When did the dobe learn that?_'

Naruto began throwing kicks and punches to a dodging and blocking Kakashi, he dodged some close punch and blocked a right high kick. Kakashi countered with a punch which Naruto ducked, but Kakashi kicked him into the nearby pond. "Now, who's next?"

Sakura had jumped to another hiding spot, into a clearing. "Naruto-kun was right Kakashi is tough."  
'_I won't be able to last that long.'  
_"Ninja tactic number 2: Genjutsu." She heard his voice and stopped cold. "**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu" **Sakura then heard chuckling behind her, his chuckling. Kakashi watched as Sakura whispered, "T-Tou-san."

"You thought you could get away didn't you, you little slut. You were hic wrong, now I'm going to take you back to that fun little place in Oto."

Sakura was about to hypervenalate, when she realized what she had just heard.

'_Why isn't Tou-san moving to grab me like he always does, this isn't him…i-it's genjutsu. The bastard put me under this fucking genjutsu!'  
_"Kakashi-sensei." She released the genjutsu and looked right at him, "I didn't like that, and you had it all wrong too."

The jonin sighed and made handsigns slowly before hearing, "**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!**"

He saw golden fireballs coming at him, _'But I saw her not even make a handsign. These genin are gifted.'  
_He dodged and watched as a blur exploded out of the ground below him, Naruto swiped a claw at him, just hitting his vest. Naruto landed, grabbed Sakura and ran off.

Sasuke had been watching from afar and decide to try his luck thinking Kakashi was easy. '_If the Dobe and Sakura can take him, what's stopping me_?'

Kakashi turned, "**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!**"

The fireball passed him, "Well it's about time you entered the fight."  
The Uchiha made more handsigns, "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**" He watched as Kakashi moved to block each fireball. He disappeared, "Where'd he?"  
Sasuke suddenly found himself neck up in dirt. "Earth Style: Headhunter jutsu." Kakashi walked off.

Minutes later Naruto and Sakura showed up and sighed. "Need a hand?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied stoically.

"I actually found him attractive?" Sakura asked herself in a whisper. Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the dirt.

"What now Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Well I have a plan but we need to work as a team so here's what we'll do."

Naruto explained his plan.  
"Dobe you can't be serious," Sasuke replied looking aggravated.  
Naruto nodded, "It's the only sure-fire way."  
Sakura's eye twitched, "I can't believe someone who does that is our sensei."

* * *

Kakashi stopped by the stumps and chuckled looking at his watch. 

"It's almost noon."

"Get back here Inu!" Naruto jumped out and flipped over his back, "Leaf Village Ultimate Technique: Thousand Years of Death!" He stuck his fingers shooting Naruto up in the air, but he poofed into non-existence. "Huh, shadow clone."

Kakashi turned facing Naruto and Sakura, "Well so you remember me." The masked ninja smiled from behind his mask.  
Naruto smirked, "Of course."  
Then he pointed accusingly at the jonin, "YOU'RE THAT SAME PERVERT WHO USED TO TRAP ME IN TREES AND READ THIS CRAP!!!!" Sakura looked weirdly at the sudden outburst O.O.

Naruto held up Kakashi's copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "Kuso!" Kakashi quickly looked at his pocket which was ripped open.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto spoke.

"Hm?"

"It's a little cold don't you think?" Naruto asked playfully, Sakura gave an evil smile, "Why yes Naruto-kun it is v-very c-cold."

"Then how about you start a fire," the boy gave the girl the book which seemed to awaken some old memories inside the tormented girl, _'Oto, that monster put me through whore training, I just might burn this to ashes.' _

"Here's a rule sensei, every opponent has a weakness. Even you."

Sasuke jumped out and smirked, "Hn." He held up both bells.  
"I think we pass don't you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

The jonin did nothing but sigh. '_They're the first to pass; **good**, this bunch is different_.'

* * *

Mizu no Kuni 

7 hours later

A figure walks out of the shadow of the moon the seafoam eyes piercing into the night as well as his white hair Kaguya Kimimaro was on a mission with his master.

"Orochimaru-sama I don't understand, who is this person you wish me to seek out?"

"Kimimaro, in life things aren't as simple to find and kill like a bug. We are searching for a rare gift such as yours, but you must find them before you become sickened by your…condition."

"Hai." The nin jumped into the quiet and empty village the ghost town, littered with freshly dead Kiri ninja all in a pile which the Kaguya approached, '_These wounds were done with __**Shikotsumyaku**__ (Dead Bone Pulse)but that's impossible.'_

The bodies began to move slowly as bones began to stab and rip through the bodies like a cocoon. Inside was a Kiri genin with short white hair. Their headband fell off.

"Who are you?"

The body began to shake and curl as two structures broke almost instantly from the mysterious person's back, the skeletal wings began to cover up with dried husks and threads of calcium making the other wing material as they began to flap and the body stood up. Kimimaro moved quickly growing a bone to stab at the strange being. It was blocked by the child's arm which had grown some sort of tan-ish white exoskeleton.

"What are you?"

The genin jumped into the air and flew south towards the Wave country.

* * *

**Well they passed and the older siblings found out about a certain enlopement. The wave is next but who is this Mist ninja that has gained Orochimaru's interest?  
About that ninja...I need a vote:**

**Boy**

**or**

**Girl **

You decide just give me some help...or I'll just flip a coin. 


	7. Therapy

**_Alright the first part of this well, serious, but the end is...well...I'll let you find out._**

* * *

Yamanaka Inoichi sat in a chair placing a tape recorder down and started recording. The room was nice, bronze was and regular furniture for these kind of settings. Sakura sat on the couch uncomfortably with her legs up to her chest.

"What did you want to talk about today Sakura?"

The girl took a deep breath.

"W-Well I-I passed my Genin test today." She said timidly.

"Really, that's good, any problems?"

The girl nodded her head.

"What happened?"

"S-Sasuke tried to ask me out a-and I turned him down." She shivered, "B-But he k-kept trying and I t-told him off. H-He slapped me onto the ground and yelled at me." Sakura's grip tightened, pulling her knees closer to her chest. "Naruto-kun told him off for me, Naruto."

"He doesn't hurt me at all only love me." She smiled and moved her hand lower as Inoichi looked surprised. "I like being loved, I love thinking about it."

"Sakura it's not considered good to play with yourself in front of others."

Sakura reached her belly and looked up, "Why, t-they made me do it in the brothel?"

Inoichi looked up, "Brothel?"

Sakura scrunched up again shame, "W-when I was ten I ran away from home, but F-Father caught me and then took me to a big place in Oto; it was fancy but it was a brothel. I…I…"

"Sakura?" The girl trembled clutching her head.

"Sakura what happened?"

"T-They tried to brainwash me into a w-whore and a spy for the Sound. I still have the things t-they taught me in m-my head." The girl confessed she sniffled as tears fell uncontrollably, "After awhile I-I was t-taken back h-home. I wanted t-to die so much."

"Sakura…were you raped?"

She trembled.

"Sakura?"

"O-Oraly" The girl said faintly. "I was violated in more than one way but I never had my hymen breached. It doesn't mean it didn't hurt badly."

"Hm, Sakura did you ever have any friends ever before you meet your new family?"

Inoichi asked, the girl looked at him and shook her head.

"N-No I tried to play with Sasuke when I had my crush, b-but A-Ami or Ino always took revenge." She said quietly. "What was that?"

"No, I had no real friends and I was beat up and ridiculed everyday!" She cried out. "I wasn't safe anywhere, I could never have a friend."

She fell on the ground sitting on her knees, "I had a few pet birds and she killed all of them. All I had left was Teddy and I kept him hidden away. Tou-san took him away a couple of times but I managed to get him back, T-Teddy was all I had left after Mama."

Inoichi knelt down to the girl, "Sakura I'm going to look inside your mind; it won't hurt a bit alright?"

"O-Okay." The girl replied hesitantly. The mind specialist entered the girl's mind it was dark, cold outside her home. Suddenly came a flapping noise as there was a fiery bird that landed and transformed into a 17 year old version of Sakura with tanner skin and long fiery red hair with gold and orange highlights, but this person also had a pair of fox ears on her head and a tail on her back; red wings with golden feathers gave her an angelic appearance.

"Who are you?"

"**_I am this girl's guardian unlike her home, father of bitch_**." Inoichi raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"**_Sakura does not know of my existence or that I've been helping with her development. The latter was discovered by this, 'Suiitiven-Nii-San' of hers and her precious Naruto-kun_**."  
There was a pause, "**_But that wasn't your entire question follow me."_**

The woman led Inoichi to a park and pointed to a crowd of girls. _"Hey how many times have we told you stay away from Sasuke-kun!?!"_ The man recognized the voice as one girl, Ami. _"B-But h-he_ _look r-really s-sad I just wanted h-him t-to feel better."_ Sakura whimpered cornered to a tree.

"_Why can't you just go away Forehead!?!"_ Inoichi recognized the voice as the younger version of his daughter moved up. Sakura's face scrunched, _"What have I ever done to you to make you hate me? Whatever I d-did I'm s-sorry."_

_"You'll pay for that forehead."_

They began beating the girl senseless with fists, feet and anything they could find, it reminded Inoichi of when he arrived to the scene of one of Naruto's beatings. The fact that he was watching his own flesh and blood beat an innocent child to a pulp made it feel all the more worse.  
"I've seen enough. K-Kai."

He looked at the shell of a girl before him, "You fear nothingness don't you Sakura, to be useless?" The girl nodded quietly as the man sighed, "You're not useless Sakura you never are."

He let that sink in. "Now I think our time is up today will you be okay?"

"H-Hai…" the girl said meekly stand up "Thank you Inoichi-san." She left the office. The man spoke to the tape recorder.

"On further inspection inside the mind of one Haruno Sakura I have discovered that she has severe mental trauma to the point where a regular person would have been put into the mental ward. She has some sort of being inside her mind with fiery hair, angelic wings…and fox features…which have me suspicious. Due to this being she has survived what are equal tortures of one Uzumaki Naruto and Nii Yugito. I have also discovered memories of beatings by all of the fangirls of Uchiha Sasuke along with followers; the two main culprits are a girl named Ami." Inoichi paused in pain for what he had to say next.

"And one Yamanaka Ino."

He took a deep sigh, "I, Yamanaka Inoichi will be responsible for handing out discipline to Yamanaka Ino." He stopped again.

"Where'd did we go wrong with our children?" He mumbled stopping the tape recorder.

He took it up to the door, putting it in an envelope, "Anbu!"

A masked nin appeared, "Take this to Hokage-sama immediately."

"Hai."

* * *

Naruto sat at Ichiraku ramen with Suiitiven, "So how'd the test go?"

"We all passed, but Sakura-Chan was shaken a little so she went to see Inoichi-san."

"Hm, I hope it went well."

"Yeah, I just…never felt this way about a person before I hate the villagers' short sightedness and the clans, but Sakura-Chan is precious to me. I love her, I felt like I love her forever and the way she kisses me; it's like the only thing that makes sense to her."

Suiitiven sighed, "Naruto, Sakura is getting out of a rough patch right now she's been in therapy all week; she'll probably go for years just to relieve herself of the pain she has. Don't you think she'll get over it at one point?"

"You mean like you and Nee-Chan?" Naruto countered, Suiitiven stopped, "No, Yugito-Chan is…different."

"Well so is Sakura, you've just been dealing with too much to see that." The red head sighed, "You know you might be right, I've not been getting enough sleep. Damn council if I had the chance I'd take the village over in a coup."

"Anyway you're right…this time." Suiitiven then took a big bite of ramen. "Whether we like it or not Sakura is one of us, she's now our new Nee-Chan I guess. So can we trust her?"

Naruto looked at him, "My Sakura-Chan is very loyal; she will not betray us like the village. I can understand your reasoning, but she is to be trusted." Suiitiven sighed, "Okay then. Sheesh you're acting possessive about her or something; c'mon it's getting late we have missions tomorrow."

"See yah Teuchi!"

"Come again soon boys!" The old man waved.

The two jinchuuriki walked nonchalantly as they headed back to the apartment.

"We're being watched," Naruto whispered. Suiitiven nodded, "Right." He disappeared using the **Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** Naruto sighed, _'When will I learn that?'_

He walked up to the door and opened it, "Hey I'm OOF!" He found himself wrapped around by Sakura wearing a robe covering her body. "Hi Naruto-kun!"

"Um…Hi Sakura-Chan?" She nuzzled his shoulder.

"I told her to get some sleep but she refused to go to bed without her Mr. Whiskers," Yugito said from her bedroom doorway. "Nee-Chaaannn," Naruto groaned annoyed at the nickname.

"Oh Nee-Chan your package arrived," Naruto picked up the box and Yugito grabbed it. "About time!"

"Nee-Chan what is it?" Sakura asked giving a curious look. "It's um, for an emergency."

"What emergency?"

"Undercover, secret mission stuff, the kind Suiitiven would give up his precious Lo Mein to see." She put the box away, "Speaking of which where is he?"

At that moment Suiitiven appeared in front of them carrying a person on his shoulder. "Suiitiven-kun?"  
"Someone get me a chair."

They didn't ask questions, Sakura watched as Naruto placed a chair out and Yugito grabbed a kunai. Suiitiven placed the bound and hooded person in the chair. "Okay let's see our stalker." He removed the black hood to reveal the terrified face of, "Hyuga" Yugito growled ready to strike.

"H-Hey I know h-her," Sakura spoke. The trembling girl looked up, "P-Please I-I'm sorry for following you; don't hurt me."

"Y-Yeah you're Hinata aren't you?" Sakura asked. The girl nodded shakily at the other girl, _'Wait, childish green eyes, pink hair?_'

"Who a-are y-you?"

Sakura was hiding behind Naruto nervously, "Oh I-I'm Sakura," she said meekly.  
"O-Okay."

"Alright guys I'll take care of this you can go to bed."

They turned to the red head, "But."  
"Hey c'mon Yugito and I have to go on a mission tomorrow and you two have to get a mission yourself."  
They nodded, "Right."

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Yugito sighed and opened it, cold, white eyes looked inside.

'_Oh great.' _Suiitiven sighed. Hyuga Neji stood in the door, "Yugito." He seethed.

The jinchuuriki glared back, "Hyuga." She growled.

"Yugito."

"Hyuga."

"Yugito."

"Hyuga."

"Yugito."

"Hyuga."

"Yugito."

"Get out of the way!" TenTen pushed Neji inside the apartment annoyed. "I swear Neji, you and Yugito-san are worse than Lee and Guy-Sensei!"

She looked over to us, "Oh hey Hinata there you are."

The Hyuga fidgeted, as TenTen looked at them, "Hey Suiitiven!"  
He waved without facing her, "Hey TenTen here for your order?"

"Hai, is it ready?"

The nin walked into the other room, "Sure I'll go get it."

Sakura was as curious as ever two Hyuga's and another genin she was just meeting. "So, you must be the new roommate the rumors are about." TenTen smiled.  
Sakura nodded shyly, "I-I'm H-Haruno Sakura."

The brunette held out her hand and smiled, "The name's TenTen, the guy with me here is Hyuga Neji."

Sakura bowed politely but Neji didn't even acknowledge her except a grunt for a hello.

"Come Hinata-sama it's time to go back to the compound." He seethed. Hinata flinched, "H-Hai Neji-nii-chan."  
Suiitiven came back out with a scroll, "Here you go that's everything," he said handing it to TenTen. Sakura looks confused but the girl explained it to her, "Suiitiven and Yugito have a thing with weapons which is my strong suit as a kunoichi, I usually come here to get some more gear that you can't get in Konoha."

Sakura looked at Suiitiven who shrugged, "What? It's a hobby don't you have one?"

"Alright well we better go, see Neji was out looking for Hinata in the first place so I guess this worked out."  
Yugito still was in a glaring match with Neji but shifted focus to TenTen, "Hey you know you can move in too if you want TenTen it's not like you need to live alone."

The girl smirked, "Don't push it Yugito-san I might take you up on that offer."

TenTen slung the scroll over her back, "Well we were stopping by and then going to find Hinata but it seems she's been here so Neji doesn't have to drag her back that far." Hinata stood up and walked towards the door before blushing at Naruto. Sakura looked at her as Neji spoke again, "Come on Hinata-Sama, Hiashi-sama is getting unsettled."

Hinata frowned and mumbled under her breath, "He just thinks I'm worthless."

Sakura was shocked to hear that as the Hyuga heiress walked out the door quietly.  
"Well, see you again," TenTen smiled. They waved goodbye to the three as they left.

Suiitiven yawned, "I'm beat so quick; what did you two do today?" he asked.

Naruto replied calmly, "Officially became a genin, trained, and ate ramen."  
Sakura nodded, "I also became a genin, trained, went to my appointment with Inoichi-san and finished shopping for gear."

"Yugito-Chan what about you?"

The girl turned, "What about me?"

Suiitiven sighed, "Whatever I'm going to bed." He walked in his room and shut the door, "I'm going to take a shower," Naruto scratched his head and went down the hall. As the door shut Sakura quickly ran over and jumped on the couch next to Yugito and undid her ponytails. "H-Hey Nee-Chan?"

The blonde girl looked back, "Yeah Sakura what is it?"

"D-Do you think I-I made a m-mistake?" she asked.

"Mistake, why?" the other girl chuckled. Sakura looked away, "B-Because I-I married Naruto-kun without a second thought?"  
Yugito looked at her, "Well, why do you think you did it?"

"B-Because Kaa-san said I would and I love him a lot." Sakura twiddled her fingers; Yugito sighed, "Look I have no problem with your decision except for the fact that YOU'RE BOTH THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME. And that if you start second guessing what you just did you'll be miserable. Naruto is like our younger brother and he's cold to everyone except us, but you know how to really make him optimistic, don't get me wrong, you're still a kid just," she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Don't feel like you're obligated to anything or anyone just stay at the current level you are already on with Naruto and don't go any further alright?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Okay Nee-Chan."

She was about to walk off when Yugito grabbed her and spoke in her ear, "Just act really "playful" and you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand."  
Sakura nodded and walked into her bedroom.

Naruto shut the water off and dried his hair. He was deep in thought, **"Nicely done Kit."**

"_Oh great, it's you again."_

"**Yeah, yeah, but you got lucky a week ago, that Sakura girl has grown really attached and is doing quite nicely if I do say so."**

"_Shut up you perverted fox! I'm not going to allow you to influence her."_

"**Get a grip Kit, just tomorrow you start being a ninja. How pathetic."**

"_Shut up."_

He walked out in his pajamas and yawned rubbing the towel on his hair. Walking into his room he kicked the door shut and saw a giant lump under his bed. He pulled the covers back to show a tired Sakura already half-asleep, she had shed her bathrobe and her hair was long covering part of her face. Naruto smirked, "Why am I not surprised?"  
She smiled and blew the hair out of her eyes, "Because I'm always here?"

He got in and pulled the covers back up, "So how what happened with Inoichi-san."

"Oh um, I t-talked a l-lot more than I usually did, b-but I wasn't that open." She lower herself and wrapped on top of his chest, "I don't like telling people about my life."

"Yeah…me neither." Naruto then remembered something, "Hey Sakura-Chan?"

"Hm?"

"Is it true…that some people tried to brainwash you into being a spy for the Land of Sound?"

She nodded into his stomach. "So, tell the truth, are you a spy for them?"

"N-No of course not my loyalties are here, but I did learn things I never should've had to."

Naruto looked in her eyes, "like what?"

She blushed, "Um, maybe if we're like Nee-Chan's and Nii-san's age I can show you, but not now."

"Alright, g'night Sakura-Chan."

"Night Naruto-kun."

* * *

The alarm went off again, "Get up Gakis!!!"

The two shot awake and looked at the door Suiitiven and Yugito were at the door, "You two have 20 minutes before Inu-Hentai and Sasuke-Teme see you in bed together!" Naruto was about to clench his fist when he felt something he never did before, he began rubbing it.

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked and shot up. Naruto was accidentally kicked into a wall. "Gomen Naruto-kun!" she put on her robe and ran to get ready in the bathroom when he looked confused.

"Uh what just happened?" Suiitiven asked.

"I don't know one moment I tried to clench my fist and wound up rubbing my fingers against something soft and Sakura-Chan went red in the face." Both Suiitiven and Yugito punched him the head, "Naruto-kun you pervert!"

"You have no idea what you just did do you!" Suiitiven yelled. Naruto shook his head before hearing Sakura moan loudly, he blushed. "N-No what did I just do!" he yelled at the two older nin.

"He's never had the talk has he?" Yugito asked stunned, Suiitiven had a sweat drop, "Yeah, he's never had it."

They both sighed to each other.

Naruto sat next to a blushing, fidgeting and shaken Sakura outside their home. _'I still don't know what I did wrong?'_

Sakura looked down at her shorts, '_That felt really good; _even_ if it was a total accident.'_

Sasuke soon appeared, "Dobe. Sakura."

They both shot a cold, unnerved look, "Teme."

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, "Hey guys, ready for your first mission?" The three nodded. It wasn't what they had expected for the first 10 hours Kakashi had them gardening, walking dogs, odd jobs. It annoyed Naruto, Sasuke didn't act like it, but so was he and Sakura just did what she was told to do out of habit. The latest mission, a feisty cat who just wanted to get away from his fat lady owner, they brought it back in front of the Hokage.

Yugito and Suiitiven were leaving on a mission just assigned when the watched the cat struggle. Yugito covered her ears and growled, "Damnit Lady, will you stop torturing that freakin' cat! Its cries for help are driving me insane!!!" Suiitiven sighed and quickly shuttled her and himself out of the room.

Team 7 stood in front of the old Hokage, "Alright let's see what we have here now ah, another D-rank." "No."

The group turned to Naruto, "I don't know about Sakura-Chan and Sasuke but I want more challenging mission, actual ninja stuff like Nii-san and Nee-Chan talk about."

"You mean going after ninjas or fighting other nin?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I want to get into the fray."

"Hokage-sama I'm with Naruto-kun t-this D-rank stuff is kind of beneath my skill." Sakura spoke. They turned to the girl who nodded, "Y-Yeah I want to prove my worth."

"Hn, well I need to get stronger so I want a better mission as well," Sasuke reinforced.

The Hokage chuckled and smiled, "Well then you can have this C-rank one."

"Alright you can come in."

An old man wearing a raggedy beard and glasses walked in, "Huh, three brats?"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Sakura meet Tazuna-san, you'll be escorting him to the Land of Waves to protect against bandits and thieves. Does that sound good to you three?"

"Hai."

"It's a start."

"Hn."

* * *

**_Well you can guess the next part already. _**

**_Here's the vote:_**

**_Boy-2_**

**_Girl-0_**

**_Flip coin-1_**

**_So I think it's leaning towards a guy. It'll be a couple more chapters though until then._**


	8. The Mission

* * *

Team 7 stood at the front gate of the village waiting for Tazuna. Kakashi was reading his book, Naruto was performing an exercise of spinning a kunai in midair with wind, Sasuke just waited nonchalantly and Sakura watched several ninja go in and out of the village. The client then showed up, "Alright let's go." He groaned grabbing his flask. Sakura quietly growled at him, she hated that damn thing called alcohol whenever it was around, she was always in trouble. 

"Good Morning Tazuna-san." Kakashi greeted.

"Huh, oh, good morning; let's get going shall we."

"Right."

Naruto walked out in front of the group, Sasuke on the right, Kakashi in back and Sakura on the left but keeping pace with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun try and stay with us alright?" she asked. He looked back coldly, "Yeah, sure, but why don't you come up here with me?"

Sakura nodded and was about to run over when Kakashi interjected, "No Naruto you need to stay with the group can't have you stray off or who knows what."

Naruto growled before slowing his pace, '_I bet Suiitiven-Nii-san and Yugito-Nee-Chan don't have to put up with this shit'_

He then noticed a puddle and stopped, "Huh, Naruto-kun what's wrong?" his pink haired mate asked.

"You see that puddle." He pointed. Sakura nodded, "Yeah what about it?"

"It hasn't rained for days, so why is there a puddle."  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah you're right. Sensei!"

"Let's just keep going." Kakashi replied.

"But Inu-sensei," Naruto was about to argue, "Just ignore it Naruto." But Naruto read his face it was a signal to be ready for an ambush. The genin nodded and walked forward. As they were at a good enough distance a person emerged from the puddle. Dark clad clothing and metallic gauntlet and then another.

Soon after they shot chains out of the gauntlet and began their attack, moving quickly and wrapping around Kakashi dicing him to bits. Sakura gasped as Naruto made handsigns. The two attackers came in close as Sasuke stood on top of them, '_That'll show the dobe who's boss.'_

"**Kaze no Yaba!**" Naruto spun around in a 360 maneuver. The two nin fell over after being slashed in the sides fatally. Kakashi jumped out, "Huh, you two move quicker than I thought."

He put the two bodies against a tree, "Alright before we go on, Tazuna-san may I have a word with you."

Naruto watched them talk as Sakura looked confused, "Naruto-kun, what are they talking about." He channeled chakra to his ears catching a few words.

"Gato."

"A-rank."

"We're completing the mission." Sakura looked surprised, "G-Gato h-he's suppose to be some kind of tycoon."

"Yeah, this must be an A-rank instead of a C-rank that'll explain the hiates, they're ninja." Naruto said pointing to the corpses of the enemy. Sakura nodded, "Yeah, our training is going to come in handy."

Sasuke walked over, "So we aren't on a C-rank anymore are we?" They shook their heads.

* * *

In a forest close to the border Yugito sat in a tree as Suiitiven sat on the branch eating lunch. 

"So how do you think Naruto and Sakura are doing?" she asked taking a bite of her rice ball. The boy shrugged, "I don't know but they're probably having a more interesting time than eating lunch in the woods."

"So, have you been looking into the records some more?" She asked.  
"Yeah."

She walked over, "Well did you find anything else?"  
"Yeah and none of it good."

He took another bite of a bento. "So here's the deal, apparently this brothel he took her to is well, inside the Land of Sound. Also that it was owned by this clan that has been divided into two groups. The leader of the Otogakure has broken the clan into sects causing internal strife with each other."

"Well that's bad."

"Oh-ho-ho it gets worse. The leader of Oto is said to be one of the three legendary sannin from Konoha. And lately he has been rumored to be looking for something in the Land of Waves."

Yugito turned and looked at him, "Wait a second aren't we going to the wave to look for something?"

Suiitiven stood up, "Yeah we're looking for a defected Kiri ninja. There are rumors he has a bloodline which is believed to be extinct after the Mist's great purge of anything with a Kekkei Genkai." He kicked his feet and tossed one last bento in his mouth. "Honestly I don't understand this one as much, we're usually used a tools, weapons but the Sandaime has had us doing these missions behind the council's back for years."

Yugito sighed, "Hai, I don't understand it either."

"Man I wish Yaken were here."

Yugito huffed annoyed by that statement, "Why would you want that Iwa Dog with us."

"Eh, it make things more enjoyable having him around not everyday you meet another jinchuuriki."

"I guess, does Suna have one?"

"I heard they did, kind of a nutcase the way they describe them." They put the rest of their food away, "C'mon let's go."

"Hai." They jumped through the trees, "Hey Suiitiven-kun how did you manage to learn all this information?"

"Um, you remember Ero-Sennin?"

* * *

Team 7 ventured onward keeping on guard after Kakashi had explained the current situation. The marine tycoon Gato had basically run the tiny Land of Waves into the mud and that Tazuna's bridge was the ultimate way to defeat his monopoly of the sea trade. 

Naruto was smiling to Sakura, "Can you believe this, rogue ninja on our first mission outside the village. This is awesome, what do you think?"

"U-um well it's really cool Naruto-kun, but I'm not that much of a fighter."

"Nonsense I saw how you went up against sensei. With pasts like ours Sakura-Chan what can the enemy do to us that hasn't already been done?" She nodded, "I suppose you're right."

She looked up and grabbed his shoulder, "Naruto-kun look." She pointed at a white rabbit. Naruto nodded, "So?"

"What's a snow rabbit doing in the middle of a summer forest?" Naruto looked bug-eyed, "Holy."

"Get Down!"

They all ducked to the ground when a sword flew over their heads and into the hands of a shirtless man with bindings covering his mouth and nose. His eyes were cold and his skin was darkly colored. "Don't move, hand over the bridge builder."

"Well, well Momochi Zabuza."

The nuke-nin chuckled, "Well the famous Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, you're in my bingo book."

"As you are in mine." Kakashi replied without hesitation. A morning mist begin to settle it. He grabbed his headband over his left eye. He lifted it up and opened his left eye. Sasuke looked amazed, "_No way it's_."

"Sharingan," Zabuza said out loud, "The thing that makes you the Copy Ninja. Now give me the bridge builder."

Kakashi took out a kunai, "Not a chance, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, protect Tazuna. I'll deal with this."

The three genin nodded and took a defensive stance around Tazuna. Zabuza chuckled and held his zanbakto firmly as he charged. "What are you waiting for, go!" The three genin led him away, "How far are we from your home?"

"About a mile or two." Tazuna replied.  
"Hey dobe, you know junk about certain ninja, why does Kakashi have Sharingan." Sasuke asked.

"Something about him having a dead teammate who was an Uchiha, at least that's what Nii-san told me."

"Hey r-remind me, w-what's Sharingan?" Sakura asked, Naruto scoffed, "It's Teme's bloodline; the combat signature of the Uchiha clan."

"Then who's Zabuza?" Naruto scratched his head, "Something about being the Demon of the Mist and killing 100 academy students before genin, I don't know."

Sakura gulped.

* * *

A dense fog had settled in as Kakashi watched as Zabuza gathered chakra on the lake. The mist became denser as he lost sight, the Sharingan began to spin. "I've got you!" He swung around and struck Zabuza, who began leaking water. _'A clone!'_

Zabuza appeared behind him and swung his zanbakto. He hit, but Kakashi dispersed into water. "I see you copied my **Mizu Bushin(water clone)** you're pretty good but."

"This fight is far from over!"

He knocked Kakashi into the lake, "_Kuso this water is heavier than usual_."

Zabuza appeared next to him, "Too late!" He made a handsign; soon Kakashi was trapped in the water prison.

Zabuza chuckled, "Now to take care of the bridge builder."

A water clone emerged as the group came back, "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried. He turned to them, "I told you three to run!"

Naruto took out a scroll, "Teme, Sakura-Chan, protect Tazuna-san."  
Sasuke made handsigns, "**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!**"

He shot fireballs at the clone, but he deflected with his sword. "Not good enough kid."

He walked towards them, "Now what do we have here."

"A brat, an attractive looking brat, and…." He looked around, "Where did the shrimp go?"

A red glow came from above as Naruto slashed through the clone like paper. It exploded into water getting the blonde genin wet along with Sasuke. "What the?"

Naruto's eyes were red slits and he held a katana glowing with red chakra and yoki. He looked up and stood in an attack stance, facing the real Zabuza. '_Hm, this kid is different, no matter.'_

A clone jumped out behind Naruto and he blocked with his sword. He looked at the clone and back at the bridge builder, "Sakura-Chan!"

"Too late gaki!" The clone swung his sword but didn't make contact. Sasuke, Tazuna, Kakashi and Zabuza look amazed and astonished that a barrier had protected Sakura and Tazuna from no where. "How the hell?"

Sakura smiled, "Surprised." She took out a kunai and stabbed the clone in the face.

The real Zabuza looked serious, '_Hm the shrimp and the model aren't your ordinary genin.'_

Naruto charged Zabuza but was thrown back by a chakra guided wave. As he skidded on the ground he grabbed a weapon, "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned to catch the item the blonde threw to him. He did a 360. _"Oh I see, great plan Naruto."  
_The shuriken unfolded, "Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!" He jumped into the air and launched it at Zabuza. As it came at the rogue nin he jumped in the air and the shuriken flew under him. "Ha! Is that it?"

"Hardly."

"What?"

Then the Demon of the Mist saw it, "Kage Shuriken?" Naruto appeared from the shuriken, "Take this!" He threw a kunai at him. Zabuza's eyes widened as it came at him, _'Shit, I can't evade without dropping the water prison. I have no choice._'

Zabuza jumped out of the way letting Kakashi go free. Naruto fell in the water as Kakashi stood up he and Zabuza were locked in combat. Kakashi had pulled out a kunai and fought Zabuza armed with his sword. Kakashi got a couple of hits.

"Dammit!" he shouted as one pierced him in the left thigh, the other hitting his right shoulder. Returning his sword to its place on his back, he went through a number of hand seals. His eyes widened in fear Kakashi did exactly the same ones.

'_He knows every hand seal, doing them in perfect sync with mine. I thought the Sharingan could only copy a move! Then how is that he knows this jutsu?_' he was beginning to panic. He was fighting a losing battle and he needed to end it quickly or else he would end up dead. '_Is he seeing the future?'_

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water style: Water Dragon Technique)**" both shouted. From the water emerged two dragons, each made of pure water. Rushing forward, the two attacked each other, struggling to gain the upper hand.

"I can't lose!" Zabuza said to himself, pouring more chakra into the attack.

"Face it Zabuza, it's over!" Kakashi spoke to him. His chakra overshadowed the rogue ninja's and soon Zabuza was thrown back by giant crashing waves. He slammed into trees. Kakashi followed. Slashing him with a kunai, "It's over." He went in for the final blow when needles shot out of nowhere into Zabuza's neck. A hunter ninja had jumped out, "There will be no need for that, goodbye."

"Hunter-nin then this fight is over," Naruto said. "Come on let's get to your house Tazuna-san." Kakashi collapsed, "Sensei!"

* * *

"Hey Suiitiven?" 

"Yeah" He looked down from his binoculars, "So what do you know about that Hyuga girl?"

"Who Hinata? She's like Sakura, if you look past the Hyuga clan you have another lonely little girl."

Yugito raised an eyebrow, "So will she give Sakura a run for her money for Naruto?"

"HA! Hardly; Hinata may like Naruto but he can't stand clan royalty especially when he has watched his pretty Nee-Chan get into trouble with the white orbs." Yugito grunted, "You keep saying that."

"Because it's true," Suiitiven grinned, "Anyway…if we have to I say we should take her in."

"What are we a home for orphans or something?"

Suiitiven sighed, "I blame Anko-Nee-Chan and the giant two floor penthouse we've been living in FOR 7 YEARS!" Yugito had sweat drop, "Okay, okay gomen."

She sighed, "But she does have a crush on Naruto-kun how are you going to stop that?"

Suiitiven's eye twitched, "You know Hana?"

"You mean Inuzuka, don't remind me. She hits on you constantly."

"It's not my fault!" "Sure"

"_Kuso you're lucky I think you're hot" _He mumbled, "Anyway her younger brother like her I hear, but you know I hate playing cupid so."

"Yeah we'll talk about it later."

"What about TenTen she is an orphan after all?"

"Yeah, we'll see, but first we have to see about this other nin from Kiri."

* * *

Tazuna led the genin carrying Kakashi to his house, "I'm home." Then a black haired woman Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, came to the door. "Oh, what happened?" 

"He got into a fight can we take him upstairs?"

"Oh sure."

Once the genin put him to bed they came downstairs to see Tsunami in the kitchen and a person their age with white hair and green eyes wearing a black ninja shirt and blue pants. "Tsunami who's this kid?" Tazuna asked.

"He just showed up one day and needed help so I let him stay." She turned to Team 7, "And who are these three?"

"I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced.

"A-and I'm S-Sakura."

"I'm Sasuke," Sasuke replied in his usual demeanor, "Uchiha." Sakura and Naruto looked annoyed as the guessed scoffed. They looked at him.

"So who are you?" Sakura asked curiously. The boy looked at her and inspected all of them, "You're nice looking for a Leaf-nin, too bad you're with the blonde one."

All three flinched as he spoke again,  
"I'm Shinn."

* * *

**_Okay so it was a little quick, but I'm not a big fan of the part compared to the Chunin exams and other arcs. That's it, but I still do my best.:_**p 


	9. Shinn

**_Okay this could be consider more of a filler chapter, but I'm introducing the new guy. Also by some Hiatus I put a Bioshock reference in there. I'll try and update again soon, but I can't make any promises._**

* * *

Night had fallen as Kakashi slept. Sasuke did as well and Naruto watched over Sakura as she slept. He looked at the moon and watched as Shinn headed for the wood, but suddenly disappeared. "So you're suspicious of something?"

He turned behind him and saw the white haired boy sitting over Sakura, "Huh, this girl of yours is troubled by something. I wonder what it is?" he asked out loud. Naruto ran over as Shinn took a chakra filled finger took Sakura's head, "Let's see what you're dreaming?"

Sakura shivered as Naruto sat on the other side of her. "No…Tou-san stop…please don't say it…don't say Sakura Would You Kindly…no don't please…please stop. The seal hurts."  
"Seal?" Naruto asked after Sakura spoke.

'**Just as I thought the seal on her leg is like a leash all I need to do is say those words. Of course you could too Kit, this is a forbidden seal.' **Before Kyuubi could finish Naruto decided to try, "Sakura would you kindly…wake up." Her eyes shot open as Shinn watched as she looked around, "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura would you kindly sit up." She did without hesitation and looked at Naruto fearfully, "No."

"Sakura-Chan?"

She had tears rolled down her face, "Naruto-kun w-why; am I not good enough; I listen don't I?"  
"Sakura-Chan?" His eyes widened as she grabbed her shoulders, "I'm a good girl, I don't need to be ordered please don't say those words anymore." This stunned Naruto to the very core, '_That monster, how dare he do this to his own daughter! This is one of the darkest techniques ever devised, it's been banned in every major shinobi nation. I'll kill him, **I'll kill the man that did this to my Sakura-Chan!!!'**_

Shinn watched as Naruto's eyes turned blood red and a red chakra flared off him for only a moment. "Gomen-sai Naruto-san."

Naruto then hugged Sakura; stunning her in the sudden mood change, "I promise, I will never do it again Sakura-Chan, I don't go back on my word. No one will ever force you to be on a leash again." He let go and she latched on putting his head in her chest and he looked in her eyes which were filled with something Naruto had ever felt, "Arigato Naruto-kun."

She looked back at the white haired boy behind her and 'eeped' hiding under the covers. Naruto sighed, "Sakura-Chan its okay, Shinn's cool…I think."

"Yeah I'm not an enemy so why are you hiding Saku-Chan?" She popped her head out from under the covers, "Oh um, I was practicing the water exercise Nee-Chan gave me and um…well."  
Shinn just grabbed the quilt and threw it off. "I uh forgot…to change out of m-my swimsuit." Naruto scanned her with her shirt unzipped over a black bikini.

Naruto looked at the girl who was a shade of pink, "Naruto-kun can I go back to bed p-please unless you want make me feel better?" she asked cutely.

"I don't think we can do that in front of Shinn Sakura-Hime." Sakura pushed her fingers together like Hinata and smiled nervously, "O-oh yeah I almost f-forgot." Naruto tucked Sakura back in. "Thanks Naruto-koi."  
Shinn cocked an eyebrow, "So you two are very close, boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"N-No husband and wife," Sakura replied. Shinn sighed, "An arranged marriage huh?"

"How did you?"

"Konoha isn't the only village to do that Kiri does it too. If they aren't busy killing your clan." He said coldly.

"Shinn."

The white haired genin looked at Sakura, "Please don't tell anyone Naru-kun and I are married. If they find out we'll be in big trouble."

"Why?"

"Because we're both orphans and I'm not considered human in Konoha." Naruto explained. Shinn sighed, "Just like Kiri." He turned to face them "Okay I won't tell anyone, but you're going to explain to me where I can find a Nii Yugito."

"Nee-Chan!?!"

* * *

Yugito sneezed, "Shit, someone's talking about me." Suiitiven looked over from the hill. "You sure you don't want to stay up here?" 

"Nah, it'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

Suiitiven turned around lying on the grass, "Yeah sure, you always say that."

Yugito sighed, "So any other news?"

"No, not until morning anyway."

* * *

Naruto sat on the balcony outside and Shinn sat next to him, "Sakura wasn't technically an orphan was she Naruto?" 

He didn't look back, "No, Sakura-Chan was an orphan." The girl slept silently in the other room as he continued.  
"No one in their right mind would consider she isn't one; she was a shell of a human when we found her. You can still see it in her eyes, in my eyes. The eternal soul of hope shattered before it even had the chance to truly smile. I'm not a popular person in my village and had no single shred of evidence of who any of my parents were until I was six. I learned who my Kaa-san was and the Hokage gave me a picture of her, half was missing. I still don't know who my Tou-san was. Then again Sakura-Chan wishes she never had a father. She was there at her mother's death. Her father who never liked her to begin with blamed her for everything that happened. She was only 6 when it started; it ended just over a week or so ago. Right now we put her in therapy back home but part of me thinks she'll never fully recover. She coughed a couple times in the middle of the night dreaming of being water boarded when she was eight. She's woken me up from bad dreams of beatings."

"Yeah but what if she sees you as her past and she only sees the bad things in her past when she looks at you?" Shinn suddenly asked. Naruto was caught off guard. Will Sakura begin to hate what she saw in him?

"No, Sakura and I are in too deep already. We can't back out now; besides Sakura isn't a stupid fangirl, she's a smart, beautiful, good girl. My loving wife." He growled the last part.

Shinn looked annoyed, "You really need to sound less possessive of her. I understand all the crap you told me and I saw her first hand. She still has a ways to go."

Naruto looked at the moon to change the subject again, "So, how did you come here Shinn?"

"Oh I flew here."

Naruto scoffed at the other genin, "How can you fly here, wings?"

Shinn who was drinking tea put it down and Naruto watched him grunt in pain as a bone wing emerged from his back. Then it was covered in a dry husk and calcium weave. It looked like a white devil wing. Shinn took a deep breath to relax as Naruto watched chakra move the joints. "There that's better."

Naruto was jumped by that before the boy pointed to it, "Well you can touch it if you want."

The blonde genin poked the wing and began clenching it, "Shinn what is this?"

"My bloodline I can control the structure of my bones, but I have a mutation so I can also control cartilage. I can create new shapes as well." Naruto nodded he'd never seen anything like that before, "So do you have any family that can do this too?"

Shinn removed the wing from his body, "No, I'm an orphan of the Kaguya clan. That's all I know." He turned to face him.

"Don't tell Tazuna-san or Tsunami-san but I'm technically a missing nin from Kirigakure. Once the village found out I had my bloodline they tried to kill me over matters the civil war ended. I didn't even want to fight, unlike my clan, I don't share their ideals."

Naruto took his sword out from his back and looked at the blade for a moment before putting it away. "So you think they betrayed you?"

Shinn nodded his head as Naruto spoke again, "Nee-Chan came from Kumogakure. She told me how they just handed her to my village without a second thought. It took a couple of years before she could accept that Konoha was her home. Then she told me that I was one of the reasons that she didn't run away, she was my Nee-Chan and she couldn't leave me or Nii-san."

Shinn nodded, "So where is Suiitiven from?"

Naruto sighed disappointed, "I don't know, he never told me or anyone where he was from. Ever since he has shown up though he's become the gifted older sibling, like Uchiha Itachi or Hyuga Neji, but then again he doesn't act like it. He thinks being like that is a disadvantage. He also told me to never judge an opponent to be inferior to you; let them think you're inferior so you can wipe it in their face."

Shinn smirked, "That's not bad."

He stood up and dusted up, "Well I'll head to bed now, so we'll continue this later."

"Alright see yah in the morning."

Shinn walked down the hall and into his room as Naruto sighed looking at the headband in his lap. He sat there for about an hour just...thinking, '_My first time outside the village…I feel distant already.'_

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the door open behind him. The metal gleamed in the moonlight until a blocking shadow made Naruto look up. Sakura stood over him and he looked at her, "Sakura-Chan?"

He stood up, "Hey Sakura you there?" She just stood there as he cupped her cheek, '_She's sleepwalking_.'

She grabbed his hand suddenly and pulled him back inside, '_What's she doing?'_

"Sakura-Chan?"

She flung him onto the bed mat without hesitation surprising Naruto, '_Kami-sama has she always been this strong?_'

He looked up to see he was pinned under her. Her body more visible to him than ever before, "Protect me…Naruto-kun." He could barely make it out, "Protect me." She fell on top of him and Naruto was in a state of shock. He looked at her sleeping form and wrapped his arms around her bare back, "I'll always protect you."

* * *

The Hokage sat at his desk in the dead of night it was a tough job after all. "Naruto is in the Wave on one mission for the leaf and Suiitiven and Yugito are in the Wave on one of mine. Jiraiya I hope you know what you're doing." He sighed. 

"Don't I always?"

Sarutobi turned and there was the Legendary Toad Sage. The Old Hokage sighed before asking, "So why are you here Jiraiya?"

The Toad Sage closed his eyes, "Another mission has come up."

"Another?" The Sandaime had been listening to Jiraiya more often since the incident with Mizuki, but these missions were getting out of hand. He waited for the details.  
"There's another nin trying to defect, this time from Iwagakure."

"Iwa, Jiraiya that's a little over the edge, we have one from Kumo, we're acquiring another from Kiri, and now you want to get one from Iwa?"

Jiraiya sighed, "I understand you're reasoning sensei but you were the one who ordered me to find any children who could attract interest to the other Kage's or Danzo."

Sarutobi sighed he was right after all, "I know that Jiraiya but…"

"But what Sarutobi-sensei; you put Minato's son, the daughter of Nii Makoto and the last of the Inyou Clan in a two story, 12 bedroom penthouse that used to be a dormitory! Don't tell me you weren't planning ahead, there's a reason they call you the professor. You, Tsunade and I all came up with this system, you because of the ability to see the potential of anyone and Tsunade to have a place to be the home of those in need."

"What about your reasons Jiraiya, you never really told me them?" Sarutobi suddenly popped up. Jiraiya faced away from his sensei and towards the village. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "This village, is **the reason why I fight, it is also the reason why I'm never here**. Minato died for this village to protect them from the Kyuubi who is believed to be summoned to rid this place of vile and corruption. This village has done the opposite of what it needed to do. I'm watching children and clans Sensei. The children are being affected by the adults of this village, I'm watching an heiress being shunned, an orphan trying to survive, another ninja believing he can't change destiny, the only team not affected the most is the InoShikaCho 2.0. Team 7 is by far the worst, how could that happen on your watch sensei." Jiraiya paused before moving on to the second part of his explanation, "To trust the clans will mean destruction. However the three children most hated by the village are probably **the only ones to save its future by protecting those in this village who have no where to go**."

Sarutobi sighed he still did not truly know of Jiraiya's logic though wiser in years, he still trusted the toad sage, "Alright then Jiraiya better tell Suiitiven and Yugito." The sun rose as the toad sannin smirked.

"I already have."

* * *

"He wants me to what!?!" Suiitiven yelled to the toad in his hand. 

Gamakichi had sweat drop, "Yeah one of you needs to head to Iwa to pick up another ninja that's trying to defect."

"I swear everyone's trying to kill me!" The teenager exasperated to him.

Yugito sighed, "Then you better get going."

"But."

"No buts; go find this new one, you know the easiest and fastest route to Iwa from here. I'll go find this Kiri kid my tracking skills in urban areas are better anyways."

Suiitiven sighed, "Alright let's go Gamakichi." He 'shunshined' off with the toad.

Yugito stood up, and jumped over rooftops. "Let's find a kid, shouldn't be that hard." Suddenly she started sniffing the air, "Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan?" She raced towards the area.

* * *

Kakashi limped over with a crutch, "Alright, seeing as I'll be immobile for awhile why don't we get some training in. So were going to train our chakra better by tree climbing, before I begin any questions?" 

"Yeah why isn't the dobe here?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto has no need for this; he's busy training his chakra control in other ways."

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed at Sasuke's contempt. "Alright now watch; first apply chakra to your feet." Kakashi did.

"Then, keeping in control, walk up the tree on your feet." The jonin then walked up the tree and stood upside down.

"Understand?"

"Um S-Sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

Sakura fidgeted a little, "I kinda already know this; so do you, have anything else?"

"Sakura who taught you this?" Her sensei asked a bit annoyed and a bit curious.

"Who do you think?"

The three looked up to see Yugito squatting in the tree. Sakura smiled, "Yugito-Nee-Chan!"

"Hey Sakura." She jumped down after greeting the other girl, "Where's Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, he's over with Shinn!" Yugito raised an eyebrow, "Shinn?"

Naruto sat against a tree practicing his chakra exercises when Sakura ran up, "Naruto-kun, look Nee-Chan came!" Naruto looked up surprised, "What, how'd, what are you doing here!?!"  
Yugito hit him, "You dolt I'm on a mission too!"

"Y-Yeah I know Shinn's looking for you." Naruto called out to the genin, "Hey Shinn, Nee-Chan's here!"

The white haired boy looked over and ran over looking at the girl amazed, "You're really the Nekomata aren't you."  
Yugito flinched and sighed as Naruto asked, "Nekomata?"

Shinn looked confused, "Didn't you know your sister was the legendary Hellcat of Konoha?"

"Say What!?!" Sakura gasped looking at Yugito amazed. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I don't get it, what's so special about her nickname."

Sakura got in his face, "Naruto-kun the Nekomata is known as one of the best kunoichi in all of Konoha! She's been called a legend throughout Kumo, Kiri, Konoha and is said to have the blessing of Tsunade-sama of the legendary sannin!!" Sakura exclaimed wildly waving her arms in the air. Naruto had his eye twitch, "Baa-Chan always did like Nee-Chan best."

Yugito grabbed his head with one hand and bent down to his ear, "How do you know, she treats you like her own relative."

"Yeah but that's because she treats you like her own daughter!" He yelled back.

"Well maybe she and I have a lot in common, huh!" She responded.

"Yeah you're both…"

"Go any further and I'll torch all the ramen into a purple bonfire again!!!" Yugito growled threateningly. Naruto gasped, "You wouldn't...would you?"  
Yugito's sadistic smile returned, "Oh yeah and I'll make sure to let Ichiraku cut you off for a month." Naruto curled in a ball looking away, "You're so mean Nee-Chan."

He regained his composure and walked away for a moment to pick up his kunai.

Sakura was still bouncing up and down, "S-So you know Tsunade-sama?" she asked eagerly. Yugito nodded, "Yeah we know all of them, including Orochimaru…unfortunately."

Sakura froze in her sandals, "Orochi…maru?"  
Yugito went on edge and nodded slowly. Sakura's pupils dilated as she began shaking. Yugito immediately went into action and bent down grabbing the girl's shoulders. "Sakura-Chan look at me." The girl did as the older girl spoke again, "You're having another memory lapse just calm down; nothing is going to hurt you. Now just take a deep breath."

The pink haired girl nodded and took three deep breaths before calming down. Yugito looked at her.

"Now judging by your reaction you've obviously seen him before."

Sakura nodded. "I-In Oto, I-I had tried to e-escape when I met him. He didn't do anything but just walk by, but even then I knew he was looking at me."

Naruto walked out from behind a tree, "It made your body feel cold right? Like a snake had hypnotized you with fear." Sakura nodded, "He's a very bad man Sakura-Chan all people your age then felt the same exact thing." She nodded slowly in acknowledgement. "H-Hai."

Naruto turned to Yugito, "Now why do you have a nickname and I don't?"

"Because gaki, I went into the field more times then a regular ninja should. Do something beyond belief and then get name recognition."

"Hey Nee-Chan?"

"Yes?" she asked annoyed. "Where's Nii-san?"

* * *

_Iwa/Ame border._

A group of Iwa Anbu jumped into a clearing, "He couldn't have gotten far!" One yelled to the captain up ahead. In the brush as person with fangs smiled, "Gotcha." He made a handsign.

An electrical field and gusting winds tore through the Anbu squad of four. The attacker jumped out and began looting their bodies, "Sorry fellas but I can't be a part of that hell anymore."

He began walking away when an arm grabbed him, "You dirty mutt…ugh…how dare you betray your masters…." The adolescent smiled, "That's funny."

He turned around, "I thought Mutts weren't supposed to have masters!" A kunai got lunged into the Anbu's skull as blood splatter everywhere, the corpse released him. "That's what you get for calling me a mutt."

* * *

**_Yeah so there it is, we'll move into the last part which hopefully will come out ASAP or within the week. Once agan TBC..heheheh ;_**


	10. Chapter 9

_Iwa/Ame border_

_A group of Iwa Anbu jumped into a clearing, "He couldn't have gotten far!" One yelled to the captain up ahead. In the brush as person with fangs smiled, "Gotcha." He made a handsign. _

_An electrical field and gusting winds tore through the Anbu squad of four. The attacker jumped out and began looting their bodies, "Sorry fellas but I can't be a part of that hell anymore."_

_He began walking away when an arm grabbed him, "You dirty mutt…ugh…how dare you betray your masters…." The child smiled, "That's funny."_

_He turned around, "I thought Mutts weren't supposed to have masters!" A kunai got lunged into the Anbu's skull as blood splatter everywhere, the corpse released him. "That's what you get for calling me a mutt."_

* * *

The 14 year old with yellow eyes and messy brown hair walked across the border before smelling the air. His rugged night poncho flowing in the breeze as he scowled, "_Shit I didn't think he'd catch up with me that fast!"_ The nin began taking off running and jumping through trees at an alarming rate to reach the border of the Land of Fire. 

He got pretty far before seeing a bird land in a nearby branch. It was made of clay, "Kuso!" The bird exploded forcing the boy to the ground.

"When will you learn, un." The boy looked up to see long blonde haired ninja squatting in a tree. He wore an Iwa headband with a large gash in it and a black cloak with red clouds. A hand was in a special sack while the other was letting its tongue out.

"Yaken why are you running, un?"

The boy named Yaken dusted himself off and scratched his head, "Sorry Deidara-san I was just defecting from Iwa."

"Going anywhere special, un?"

"Um, yeah away from that hell," he took out a few flash bombs and smoke bombs, "And you!"  
He threw them on the ground and took off running. Deidara was blinded for a moment, "Damnit that kid's sneaky."

Yaken sighed, "Phew, trying to get to an enemy village is harder than I thought; even if I am a chunin."

* * *

Some miles ahead Suiitiven jumped from the sky looking up at a bird, the little toad looked annoyed. "Are you sure this is the right place?" 

The ninja sniffed the air, "Yeah, trust me."

"How can I trust you when we're in the middle of a Warzone!" the little toad cried waving its forearms in the air. He sighed, "I swear kid you're lucky I'm Naruto's summon or you'd be in a world of hurt." The boy looked up and pointed at the bird, "Tell that to Ame, he'd get a kick out of it."

The toad sighed, '_Ugh why does Jiraiya put me through this?_'

'_Okay Yaken can't be far._' Suiitiven thought as a voice spoke in the back of his mind.

'**If I were him I'd head north**.'

'_Nah, really Juubi?'_

'**Shut up smart ass, you know he'll be heading for the border that means you head south.'**

'_Okay, okay fine we'll head south, sheesh.'_

* * *

"So you fought Zabuza huh, not bad." Yugito told Kakashi. He sighed, "Yeah well, he knocked me out for a couple of days so nothing to do but train this genin. By the way who's this Shinn kid?" 

Yugito looked at him, "Inu-sensei you're as dull witted as ever. But he is the reason I'm out here, so I guess I'll stick around."

Kakashi looked at her, "I still don't see why you or Suiitiven aren't teaching any new students."

"Something about two, sixteen year old demon containers teaching the next generation didn't sit well with the council, especially Hiashi-Teme." The woman replied. The Cyclops looked at Yugito and sighed, "Yes well, you do have issues with them after the Kumo incident with the heir Hinata."

"Wait you mean Hinata is Hiashi's daughter?" She asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah, I thought you knew that, sorry."

Yugito frowned, "Yeah I can see the results." "Sorry you say something?"

"No, nothing. I'm going to find Naruto and Sakura."

* * *

Naruto was standing on the water with Sakura who was now getting the hand of it herself. "Okay so you want to learn a water jutsu?" 

Sakura nodded eagerly, "Yeah the only water jutsu I know is this." Sakura drew water from the lake into a watery orb glowing with her golden light chakra. "You see all I can do is this. I drop this on a person instantly rejuvenating them. I learned it by healing myself in the bathtub when Tou-san wasn't around. But some of the deeper scars can be seen still."

Naruto's eyes widened, "That's awesome."

"You really think so!?!" She smiled happily. He nodded, "Yeah the medical properties of your chakra are incredible, Tsunade-Baa-Chan would give her youth jutsu for stuff like this."

"S-So are you saying I'm actually useful?" Sakura asked somewhat surprised. "Of course, you're not useless in the slightest."

They looked back at the shoreline to see a child dressed in green overalls sitting by the dock. "Great, him again."

"What's wrong with Inari Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked confused.

"Nothing, c'mon let's train some more."

Yugito watched them from the shore, "Shinn."

"Yes Yugito-san?" he looked up at the blonde. Her tone was serious, "I'm not here to visit. I have orders to bring you back to Konoha."

The Kaguya boy sighed and smiled lightly, "Alright, but what'll happen to me. Will your council decide my fate like the other?"

Yugito shook her head, "No, I'm bringing you to the Hokage he'll decide your fate." She crossed her arms, "But that probably entails you becoming another roommate and being given Konoha ninja status."

"You mean I'll be granted Asylum and Amnesty?" the boy asked.

"Mm, yeah probably, barely anyone is offered that."

Shinn cracked his joints. "Alright then I accept."

Yugito smiled, "Good, **welcome to the home of lost souls**."

* * *

Meanwhile Yaken was running ever closer to the Fire border when he looked up, "_Not him again_." Deidara flew above in a clay bird as the boy was running below. "Sheesh what did I ever do?" He looked away at just the right moment when WHAM! He knocked into someone else and fell to the ground.

"Nice going kid."

"Shut it you stupid frog."

"Toad."

"Whatever!"

Yaken looked up angrily, "Hey why don't you watch where you're going!"

He looked up astonished, "Suiitiven that you?"

"Yaken, what are you doing out here?" the other asked confused.

"I…left Iwa, what are you doing here."

"Oh some ninja defected from Iwa and I'm trying to…find…him."

They looked dully at each other, "So, wait you're my contact?" Yaken asked. Suiitiiven sighed, "Yes, but I can't believe you finally decided to leave that place."

The other nin shrugged, "Eh, better to live with in an enemy village with friends then as the mistreated weapon of your home."

"Sounds good."

Yaken nodded, "Yeah but could you possibly get us a way out of here?"

"Sure why?"

Yaken pointed up to a falling statue made of clay, "C3!"

"Oh that's why." Suiitiven grabbed Yaken's shoulder and used body flicker.

They appeared in a clearing, "Phew that was close."

Yaken laughed nervously, "So is your offer to come live with you still open or was I just fooling myself again."

Suiitiven scratched his head and held out a Leaf Hiate, "Yeah, you're in."

Yaken grabbed it and tied it around his arm; he smiled "It's time for this mutt to go home." And with that two more joined ninja from two different villages joined the ranks of the Leaf.

* * *

Naruto watched Inari scowling at him; he didn't show any emotion towards the boy since they arrived. In fact Naruto had always been that way if you managed to open him up your life would change, but since the attacks against him and his "family" had gotten worse the hyperactive blonde had become cold, calm, and focused. Only a select few saw the real Naruto and the rest had not. That's how it had been and so the jinchuuriki shrugged the boy off without a care in the world._

* * *

Flashback: Last Night at Dinner._

"_So how is he?" Shinn asked as Naruto came back from checking on Kakashi. "Oh, he'll be fine."_

_They sat at the dinner table as food was handed out. "So is your sensei strong?" Tsunami asked as Naruto looked up from his rice, "Who Inu? Yeah he's strong, took out a bunch of ninja, he's famous because of his power." That's all Naruto said calmly._

"_It doesn't matter how powerful he is against Gato. He'll be killed, and so will all of you! It's better if he never gets up." The small boy spoke with a frown. Naruto ignored him as Shinn scowled at him as the other genin looked confused. _

_Tazuna gained their attention by clearing his throat. "You'll have to excuse my grandson. He's had some bad experiences with Gato." The boy stood up and walked away with a large scowl._

"_Whatever, I'm not even hungry anymore." He stood up and pushed his chair in forcefully looking back to see Shinn and Naruto looking coldly and stoic. He frowned to Shinn and watched Naruto shrug._

"_T-Tazuna-san?" Sakura spoke up meekly. "Hn, what is it Sakura?"_

_The girl took another bite of her food, "Why is Inari like that?"_

"_Well…it was his father." Sakura and Naruto froze at his statement as Tsunami continued. "He wasn't his real father; he died when Inari was a baby. The man missing in the photo on the wall was…"_

_Tsunami picked up a dish and continued for her father, "He was my husband, but when he was around, Inari was so happy and full of spirit. Then Gato and his men caused trouble and he went to fight. He…" The woman kept the knot in her throat. "Anyway since then Inari has changed, he's no longer the happy boy who he once was."_

"_Oh," Sakura responded quietly. The others said nothing as Naruto finished and walked to Sakura and whispered in her ear. They watched her have a sharp intake of breath and turn beet red. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath as Shinn cocked an eyebrow._

_Naruto walked towards the backdoor when Inari opened his door and they looked at each other. It felt like an eternity before Naruto exhaled. He spoke coldly, "Coward." The little boy looked shocked as Naruto just slowly walked out the door._

* * *

The Uzumaki boy zoned out as he watched Sakura fight a dummy, she wasn't doing so well as the straw stitched sack was holding up against her. Yugito was frowning slightly, '_Just as I thought, Sakura has almost no killer intent.'_

'**Well Kitten she's been suppressed; this is a broken child, her fighting soul has yet to awaken from her sleep.' **Sakura looked to the three ninja looking at her. She turned her head in shame as Naruto sighed, "Sakura-Chan come on it's not that bad."

"Face it I'm just not a fighter." She said solemnly. There was a silence until Sakura moved her head in shock as Shinn came at her with a blade made of bone sticking out of his right arm.

"S-Shinn?"

Naruto looked wide-eyed as he attacked again. Sakura looked at his eyes, "Fight me."

She dodged more attacks heading into a nearby wood.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto was about to chase after Shinn when Yugito stopped him. "No Naruto, stay out of this!"

Shinn looked back at Yugito and nodded to her. He chased after Sakura at a quickening pace. "Let Shinn do what he needs to do Naruto."

"But Nee-Chan?"

"No Naruto, Shinn is helping Sakura." The blonde boy looked stunned, "Helping…Sakura?"

* * *

Suiitiven and Yaken jumped into the fire country's borderlands, they were out of the Rain country fairly quickly. "So do mind explaining to me who that guy was?" Suiitiven asked. 

Yaken scowled, "His name's Deidara he betrayed Iwa awhile back. No one knew what happened to him after he blew portions of the village to bits."

"Sounds like you knew him fairly well?"

"I wish I didn't know anyone in Iwa. Anyone."

Suiitiven stopped him, "So why was it so bad?"

Yaken turned, "You know why! I hated it there, I wasn't living in a village I was living as a pet! It was always, 'Mutt here' or 'Mutt kill' I never had anything else so I did the only thing I could do."

"Which was leave." The elder boy suggested. "That…and I stole their forbidden scroll." Yaken added. Suiitiven stopped in his tracks and screamed, "**YOU DID WHAT!?!"**

Yaken scratched his head, "Well yeah, I put it a smaller scroll so it's easier to carry. The way I threw the Anbu off they'll think I'm going to Suna or Kiri. They'd think that even though I'm from Iwa that I wouldn't run to Konoha."

Suiitiven was slamming his head against a tree, "And here I only had to worry about you getting along with Yugito-Chan."

Yaken turned around, "Well it's not like I'm giving it to the Hokage or anything, I'm keeping it; last I checked you and Yugito "_borrowed_" the Forbidden scroll in Konoha and copied everything."

Suiitiven's head sunk even lower, "I had to tell you that story didn't I?"

Suddenly Konoha Anbu jumped out.

"Halt!" Both jinchuuriki waved to them as the bear masked Anbu sighed. "Furrikka, it's only you and….who is that?"

"Um…this is my buddy Yaken we're on a mission so we need to get back."

A female Anbu jumped out, "Alright who are you?"

Yaken pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Hai."

Yaken looked at all of them and pointed to his headband, "I'm a chunin from a nearby outpost, hope its okay."

"Aren't you a little young to be a chunin?" Yugao asked. Suiitiven covered, "Relax, he's cool now if you don't mind." He grabbed Yaken and Gamakichi who struggled in his grip and used shunshin again.

"Whose idea was it to teach him that?" Yugao asked.

* * *

Sakura landed in a clearing and was going to take off running when a bone spear landed in front of her. Shinn had been chasing her for over an hour and she was scared. 

"S-Shinn why are you doing this?" He came at her slowly as she sat cornered next to a tree. His arm grew another blade, "Fight me."

"B-But I'm not a f-fighter." He pierced the tree next to her. Making the girl look wide-eyed in fear, "Then why did you become a ninja?"

She took out a kunai with a trembling hand but he swatted it away. "That's not going to work!"

She couldn't move because of the fear in her, '_He's right, why did I become a ninja if I'm so weak? Tou-san was right.' _Shinn pulled out another blade, and aimed for her head. He pushed forward. _'I am nothing.'_ The blade was an inch from her face when suddenly it stopped. Everything stopped, _**'So you're just going to give up! That's pathetic!'**_

Sakura looked around and got up from under Shinn. _"W-Who said that?" She asked shaking and nervously._

"_**I did!" **__Sakura turned around and saw herself showing a different style, just flowing loose, she frankly made Sakura blush. "W-Who are you?"_

"_**I'm your Inner Self and I've been watching you cower for too damn long! Tou-san broke you but now it's time to get him back by showing him we can fight back!"**_

_Sakura flinched, "B-But I-I…"_

"_**Stop stuttering so much! You're like a broken record! Almost as if the fight with Sensei didn't unlock any anger you felt!"**__ Sakura looked away embarrassed. Her Inner was annoyed as she completely forgotten her anger at Kakashi drove her to fight harder. _

"_**Don't look away! Ask yourself?" **__Her Inner poked her forehead and bent to meet her face. __**"Do you want to fight?"**_

_Sakura nodded her head. __**"I can't hear you?"**_

"_H-Hai." She whispered. __**"Still can't hear you!"**_

"_Hai." __**"Louder."**_

"_Yes!" __**"Louder!"**_

"_I want to fight!"__** "Almost!" **_Sakura clenched her fists and screamed, "_**I WANT TO FIGHT!!!"**_

"_I WANT TO FIGHT! I WANT TO BE A GREAT KUNOICHI LIKE KAA-SAN AND NEE-CHAN!!! I WANT TO FIGHT TO PROTECT NARUTO-KUN!!! I WANT TO KILL TOU-SAN FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME!!! I WANT TO PROVE MYSELF!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She fell on her hands and knees sweating. Her Inner smiled and knelt down in her true from. Sakura felt a pair of wings wrap around her._

"_**And now you will fight."**_

Shinn came forward with his attack but Sakura's body dodged at the last possible moment. "_Did she?"_ He suddenly felt a punch to the gut making blood come out his mouth onto Sakura's face as he flew back, curling his stomach. "Kami…you're strong."

The girl got up as Shinn looked at her wipe the blood off. "I may still have a long way to go to fully recover."

She looked up, "But at least I won't be scared to fight." Shinn looked in her eyes. It shocked him, '_How can her eyes go from so fragile to having such a massive desire to kill? Is it all directed at someone? No, she's determined to fight back, but what could make her so mad?'_

Naruto's words from the other night rang out:

"_Sakura-Chan wishes she never had a father. She was there at her mother's death. Her father who never liked her to begin with blamed her for everything that happened. She was only 6 when it started; it ended just over a week or so ago. Right now we put her in therapy back home but part of me thinks she'll never fully recover_."

Shinn had figured it out as he stood back up panting heavily for air.

'_I get it now, this is a personality; the Sakura that's been described is the dominant. This is a part that has only just been born, but that still makes them two different personalities.'_

Sakura made handsigns and created two light kunai in her hand, walking towards Shinn she watched him created a bone shuriken and throw it at her. She blocked with one light kunai and threw the other at him. Shinn created an exoskeleton shield on his arm but the kunai went through it and into his flesh. He let out a muffled grunt falling on the ground. Sakura stood over him, ready to kill as he smiled, "Nice work Sakura-san."

She stopped and began shaking her head; he looked into her eyes again seeing only a less empty but still broken innocence in them. She looked around and saw Naruto and Yugito jump out.

"Sakura-Chan." Yugito was looking at Shinn, "Oh Kami-sama; Shinn, what the hell happened?" He grunted as he felt blood come from his intense pain. "I-It's ugh…o-okay I…AGH!!!...can manage." Sakura looked at Shinn and gasped, "I did th-that t-to you?"

He smirked, "Yeah, sorry I was so rough."

Sakura wasted now time to getting on her knees and using her healing chakra. Yugito watched amazed. "Sakura do you know what you're doing?"

The girl looked up, "N-Not r-really, b-but I've always d-did it like this."

The light died down to reveal a sleeping Shinn, almost like a coma. "But that was different for me," Naruto spoke making the two females look at him. "When you used it on me Sakura-Chan it, aroused me instead of put me to sleep."

"Y-Yeah well i-it works d-differently depe-pending on my emotions towards a person. I don't usually do this because the effects could be random since I c-can't control it."

Yugito picked up Shinn, "Okay I'll take sleepy back. Can I leave you two here to find your way back."

"Sure Nee-Chan." She nodded, "Okay I'll see you in awhile."

The two genin were left alone as Naruto looked at the girl and then away. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing."

She smiled sadly, "I-I don't think it is."

He sighed, "It's just, Shinn and I were talking and…"

"A-and?" She asked getting closer.

"When you get better, will you see me as a part of your past and try to avoid me?" Sakura was stunned by that question.

"Why would you think something like that?" She asked softly. He looked at her face, she was looking straight at him, "You're my future, I don't want to leave you. Why would I, we're married."

"Yeah, but you don't think we're obligated to it do you I mean we're both thirteen."

She stood in front of him. "You want to know what I think." She asked. Naruto looked up as the girl crossed her hands behind her back and smiled. "I think…we should move in together."

He went wide eyed as she got closer a puckered her lips like a fish. "What it's not like I don't sleep in the same bed with you? Besides you're purring is really soothing."

He blushed furiously, "I don't purr w-who told you I purr?"

She walked up and leaned against his chest bending her left leg behind her back. She grabbed both his cheeks, "Yes you do." She started stroking them as he rolled his eyes and began purring with his eyes closed. She giggled, as he tried to talk, "Why…_purr_…did you…_purr_…have to be…_purr_…so…_purr_…cute…when you giggle." He began purring uncontrollably as she smiled playfully. He suddenly grabbed her waist and kissed her on the ground. She let go of his cheeks as he moved to her neck, "Let's hear you purr Sakura-Chan."

She moaned softly, "No fair N-Naruto." Naruto chuckled as she rolled her eye and moaned again. He was zipping down her shirt to open it up more when he saw what looked like two small black marks on her collar bone. He looked closely, _'This is where I marked you as mine.' _He poked them with his finger and watched her mark grow a little to reveal two small spirals.

"Let's find a lake." He raised an eyebrow confused. He backed off as Sakura smiled at him. "C'mon Naruto-kun, let's go relax!"

He rolled his eyes, "Sakura-Chan we need to go back. We can swim…"

The girl stood in front of him and begged, "Please, please, please! The water is so much fun!!" She still had her shirt somewhat unzipped.

He tried not to pay attention, "Sakura." That's when he heard her whimper and saw the puppy eyes. '_No! Not the cute eyes; Damnit, why did Yugito and Nii-san teach her that!!'_

"Ugh, fine." "YATTA!!!" Sakura immediately grabbed his hand and dragged Naruto, almost in the air, of to find the water's edge.

Naruto looked at the smile on her face, _'She's never seen the world outside the chaos of her life. She's never had fun; she's never stayed outside this long. I was put into training at her age and I couldn't get much fun either.'_

He was zoning off to notice that Sakura had stopped finding water. He turned back to notice her unzipping her shirt and shorts. He looked wide-eyed watching her put shorts down first, then her shoes, then her shirt. Finally undoing her ponytails and running on top of the water and let her chakra release, she fell straight through. "Sakura-Chan!"

Her head popped up near the shore, "Come on Naruto-kun; let's play, let's play!"

Naruto sighed and took his sandals and jacket heading to the waters edge. Sakura looked puzzled, "Why aren't you coming in Naruto-kun?"

He looked at her face, "Well I didn't plan on swimming today Sakura-Chan I was too busy training."

She pouted and pushed herself up with her arms over his lap, "But I wanted to have fun with you. I never get to have fun, it's always work, work, train, get beat, train, hide, sleep, eat, work." Naruto laid on his back, "Come on Sakura you know no one has beaten you up since…" He stopped himself. She sunk back into the water. "Since T-Tou-san?"

"…Yeah…"

They just stayed that way for the moment until Sakura lowered her head, "I'm broken aren't I?"

He sat up and looked at her sorrow pools of jade. "Dolls aren't supposed to be broken, just played with. Ever since the bad man who called me his doll went away, they said I was broken." She swam further out and looked away from Naruto.

He sighed jumping in and swimming next to her, "Do you honestly think you're some kind of doll?" She turned around and looked down.

"Well, I'm not a normal person. I get treated like a toy and people play dress-up with me. They tell me what to do, and how to do it. I'm called broken by most people."

Naruto sighed and swam her back to shore and sat her down next to him. "Like whom?"

"S-Sandaime-sama, K-Kakashi-sensei, Inoichi-san, and the people who used to give me food," she said solemnly. "But I thought you said you cooked?" he asked.

"I-I did, but most of the time it wasn't anything extravagant. I usually scrounged some money up to go eat. I hid under my hood to keep them from knowing the daughter of one of the leaf's most elite ninja was walking around looking for food. That, and _he_ was out walking around. I didn't like to be caught. They all thought I was homeless or something."

Naruto looked at her; she sat legs crossed looking at her toes. "You know it's funny, I'm never this open to anyone. In fact if it wasn't for Nee-Chan and you, I wouldn't be wearing this thing it's too…revealing for my taste, but that's because I'm to afraid to show myself to public. When Shinn saw me the other night I was really embarrassed."

Naruto looked at her and nodded before marveling her wet skin. Kyuubi growled.

'**Look at those creamy white legs, well toned belly, her curves and developing areas. Look's like my Kit's getting horny.'**

'_Do You Always Have to Have Demonic Thoughts Coming Out of Your Mouth!?! Honestly, every time Sakura-Chan acts so unintentionally sexy you have to go off and say that crap!'_

'**That's because you're too inept to see what Kami has given right in front of you!'**

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He snapped out of it see Sakura crawled over to him leaning over. "Are you o-okay you were looking at me a-and fell over."

He shook his head as he saw her puzzled, "Naruto why are you looking at me that way?"

Sakura watched as he held up a finger and traced down her neck to her lower region which made the girl flinch, "N-Not that."

He snapped out of his trance-like state as Sakura jumped into the water hastily to avoid. He sighed, standing up; he pulled her out of the water and helped her stand up, "Sorry Sakura-Chan." He put her shirt over her. "T-That's not n-nice. You're not s-supposed to touch…people there." She watched as he zipped her shirt up for her. "Why not."

Sakura blushed, "W-Well it's like if I-I did t-this." She immediately grabbed Naruto's crotch and he gasped a fast intake of air. She let go and wiped her hands off.

Naruto looked wide-eyed, "So that's what happened." Sakura stopped, "Y-Yeah you were…rubbing me that morning."

"Then why did you run into the bathroom?" She jolted, "Y-You mean you n-never knew?"

"Knew what? They didn't teach me crap at the academy." He countered.

"W-Well um….I uh…"

"Sakura you're really red are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine."

* * *

They walked back to Tazuna's house when they saw what appeared to be a girl picking herbs. "Sakura-Chan go on ahead, I'll be right there." 

"O-Okay." She walked on ahead.

He walked over to the person, who looked at him, "Hello."

"Um, Hi."

"So what are you doing at here?" the person asked. Naruto looked at the person; they were feminine, had long black hair and wore a pink garb.

"I was training."

"So are you ninja then; because of that headband."

"Huh, yeah I'm a ninja," he said somewhat smiling.

"So why are you training?"

Naruto looked oddly at the person, "To become stronger."

The person smiled, "And why is that?"

Naruto saw images in his head from that question being asked, "I have my reasons."

He looked down at her hands, "What are you doing?"

"Picking Herbs, it's better than going into town and shops."

"So why herbs?" Naruto asked.

"Herbs cure diseases and heal injuries. They're quite useful to help a person you protect."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

"Is there person you protect?"

"I don't think it's any of your business but yes there are people I protect."

The person put the remaining herbs in their basket and smiled, "You shall become strong…I'm sorry what's your name."

"Uzumaki Naruto, yours?"

The person smiled, "I'm Haku."

"It was nice to meet you Haku-Chan."

"You shall become strong Naruto." She turned around and began to walk off before stopping for a moment.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I'm a boy." Naruto looked freaked out by that statement as Haku disappeared. '_Strange_ _characters._'

* * *

**_Well there you have it, the longest chapter since...well I guess this is the longest. Two new ninja have joined the ranks and those are the only OC's I'm done with. The next roommates will be characters you know some the same some...well I'll just post it as I go. _**


	11. Storm in the Wave:Lost Heiress I

**A/N: Hopefully you'll enjoy this, it starts out humorous but...I'll just let you read for yourself.**

* * *

Naruto went back to the house at sunset. He walked towards the room he and Sakura were staying in. Before opening the door, he sighed. Then he shut the door behind him, "Hey Sakura-Chan" 

"Eep!!" She squeaked as Naruto watched her as stiffen up. He looked and flushed, she was in the middle of changing. He turned around, "Sorry I should've knocked first."

Sakura who didn't face him looked back blushing. '_C-Can I trust h-him? D-Do I trust him t-that much?'_

'_**It's alright Naruto-kun loves us! He could never hurt us!' **_Her newly discovered Inner reassured her. Sakura gulped and had a light sweat, '_Okay'_

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face a topless Sakura. He was wide-eyed looking at the girl's exposed chest, and she was trying to keep cool with her decision. "S-Sakura-Chan?"

She looked in his eyes, trying to ignore the fact she was exposed. "I-I missed you Naruto."

"S-Sakura, I…I…" Suddenly she started sniffing the air. "What is this?"

Naruto didn't smell anything but felt a new sensation with Sakura like this. She sniffed his shirt and giggled, "You smell good." Naruto laughed nervously, '_Sakura-Chan sure acts differently than most people. In fact she acts a lot like me, curious.'_

"Hey, Sakura-Chan?"

She looked up, "Yes Naruto?"

"Are you okay? I mean…you are nearly naked in front of me?" She blank confused before blushing, "Y-Yeah I-I know, but I can trust you." She said meekly looking in his eyes.

"You don't mind do you; that I can trust you this much?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "N-No I don't mind."

Sakura smiled and tilted her head, she giggled, "Okay now I'm going to change for dinner so can you um…"

"Oh I'll leave you be-" "Wait!" He turned back around, to fully look at her. "Y-Yes?"

Sakura flushed looking away.

"W-When I told you, you were my savior. I-I meant it and I want to…repay you…for everything."

Naruto sighed, "Sakura."

"No, I mean it. I will repay you Uzumaki Naruto! That's a promise I intend to keep!"

He looked stunned, "B-But Sakura." He looked in her eyes; she still held that forbidden innocence but that was overshadowed by determination. He smiled, "Alright Sakura-Chan, hurry up and change dinner is almost ready." She still was determined, "I intend to hold you to your promise then." Her face relaxed as she became nervous.

"You may still be Haruno Sakura to everyone outside this room, but your name isn't that anymore and I don't mind that, in fact I like it."

He walked outside leaving Sakura with her heart pounding out of her chest.

---

Naruto sat against the wall as Yugito walked up, "Alright what's wrong?"

"I need _the talk_; I don't understand anything that just happened. Sakura-Chan is just too…innocent for a human being; she has to be an angel or something." Yugito sighed bopping the boy on the head, "Naru listen." Naruto immediately looked up his Nee-Chan's cat-like eyes.

"You haven't called me Naru since." Yugito sat next to him.

"Sakura is like us, she reminded me of me when I was sent to Konoha. She's been secluded all her life."

"But Nee-Chan."

"Am I always talked about behind my back?" The two turned to a fully dressed Sakura who looked saddened, "Am I a burden to you?"

They sighed, "No, I was just saying you didn't get out much and you're curious about the world." Yugito explained making the girl frown.

"I'll find my center just don't worry about me so much." Sakura sighed.  
"How can we not with your habits?"

The girl became defensive, "I-It's not my fault though."

"We know that Sakura, you share that thing with the rest of us."

"What, growing up with a destroyed childhood?" she seethed. The other two smiled sadly making the girl look down in a mix of remembering and astonishment. "But I was beat, taunted, nearly raped."

"So were we Sakura-Chan, the day Nii-san came Nee-Chan was about to be gang raped."

Yugito nodded, "Not many know about it, but it's true."

Sakura looked at her with her fingers touching her bottom lip, "S-So I'm not the only one?"

Yugito squatted down and put her hand on Sakura's head, "No Sakura-Chan you're not alone. Now let's go eat."

The kunoichi nodded after soaking in that information.

They sat at the table as Kakashi spoke, "Zabuza and that hunter nin will probably come tomorrow, so we're going to the bridge."

"Alright," Sasuke said.

Sakura and Naruto nodded. "Shinn and I will be leaving tonight," Yugito spoke, "We'll need to get back home by morning."

"Very well then," the Kaguya boy said calmly. Kakashi spoke again, "Now we need to conduct our strategy."

Inari shot up, "Why do even bother; just go away and leave! Gato is too strong you'll be killed; no matter how strong you are he's stronger! What's the point in fighting if all that comes is suffering!?!"

"Shut the hell up."

The boy...in fact everyone, turned to Naruto. "**You weak, arrogant, little brat; you know nothing of the world! **You're just a crybaby, crying over your problems instead of solving them! So go ahead, don't fight like your father did, don't take risks and get squashed by others for the rest of you god damned life!"

The room became deathly quiet as Naruto got up and left the room. As he walked outside Inari ran upstairs to his room. Kakashi walked upstairs to talk to Inari. The others walked outside to see Shinn and Yugito ready to leave.

"Good luck Sakura-Chan." The girl nodded. "We'll see you soon," Shinn smirked, "Thank you for your hospitality, Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san."

"You're very welcome Shinn," Tsunami smiled, "Take care of yourself."

Sakura hugged Yugito tightly, "Kami-sama Sakura you're strong."

She waved to Naruto who was in the house, he waved back. The two ninja left.

* * *

_**Konoha**_

Jiraiya was at the bathhouse the next morning doing his "research" when he heard someone chuckle.

"Same old Ero-Sennin." The man turned to see a smirking Suiitiven with an annoyed looking Yaken. The Toad Sage smiled, "Well, well if it's one of my disciples."

Suiitiven's eyes twitched, "That's a lie."

The sannin jumped off his toad and walked over. "So this must be the Iwa nin I've heard about?"

Suiitiven reached and scratched behind his head. "Yeah…this is Yaken." The ninja that he referred to looked at Jiraiya, "You're the legendary Jiraiya?" He asked somewhat disappointed. That made Jiraiya sigh, "I guess you did come from Iwa no one from the other villages disrespects the Great Sage of Toad Mountain, the man who makes the ladies fall on their knees, the one, the only Jiraiya-Sama!" He stood in his crazy pose.

"Uh yeah… sure Ero-Sennin."

"So you just stop by to say hello kid or you stop by to ask me something?" the sannin asked.

"Yeah, I need information, its better you come with us."

The sage nodded, "What's this about?"

"Follow us, I'll explain along the way."

They walked from the bathhouse to the Hokage Building making Jiraiya give a stern look with the topics they discussed.  
"Deidara huh?" he asked with a grunt. The two younger ninja nodded, "Yeah he attacked Yaken wearing a strange cloak."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "What did it look like?"

"Black…with red clouds." The toad sage frowned even more, '_**Akatsuki**_'

The man turned to the younger boy, "Yaken what are you a jinchuuriki for?"

The boy's yellow eyes widened, "T-The Gobi. Five Tailed Dog, but how did you know I'm a jinchuuriki?"

The man turned forward, "Suiitiven I'll need to talk with you after this."

"H-Hai."

They opened the door to find Yugito already there with Shinn, "What took you…you…WHAT THE HELL!?!" She pointed to Yaken, who sighed holding his hand up, "Um, hey Black Cat."

"Suiitiven-kun what the hell; you were supposed to find an Iwa nin, not Yaken!"

"Yugi-Chaaannn, Yaken _**is**_ the ninja who defected. Hey who's this kid?" Suiitiven asked after rolling his eyes at first.

Yugito calmed down, "Oh…this is Kaguya Shinn." The boy held up a hand in acknowledgement.

"Alright, alright settle down," Sarutobi spoke up. He sat in his chair, "So, we have a ninja from Kiri and another from Iwa. I take it you're here to accept our offer?"

The two foreign ninja nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Shinn spoke and bowed. Yaken grinned, "Yep, I'm here for just that reason."

"Very well then, you can keep wearing those headbands."

The two smiled in victory as a ninja appeared, she had red eyes, black hair and a strange dress; her face showed urgency. "Kurenai what's wrong?" The Hokage asked.

The woman was out of breath, "H-Hokage-sama….H-Hinata…is missing."

The faces of Suiitiven, Yugito, Jiraiya and Sarutobi widened. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know she was distressed recently, Kiba ran to the Hyuga compound, they told him she's gone."

Yugito whispered in Suiitiven's ear, "Why is she telling us this? Wouldn't those bastards come and report it?"

Suiitiven looked at the Hokage talking to Kurenai and then he looked at Jiraiya, he seemed disappointed. He listened to Yugito again, "Naruto-kun's squad will be fighting Momochi Zabuza in the wave; I ran into them there."

"He'll kick his ass." Suiitiven replied. Yugito smirked, "You think so?"

"Yeah, but I want to find Hinata, that takes priority."

"Finding a Hyuga….just great."

"No Yugi-Chan this isn't good, this could be bad, very bad."

_

* * *

Hyuga Compound_

Two Hyuga guards stood in front of a door as Hiashi walked up, they nodded to him and he entered the room and looked the door. Here just over a week ago, he punished his first born for her final injustice and the result was shown the day Team 7 left.

There a girl lays on a bare bed mat; her hair shoulder length midnight blue hair covered her face; she wore a loose black shirt with no symbol on her tan jacket over that; she wore just a black skirt that covered up to her thigh, she was bare foot. "Wake up."

He threw her off the mat which was on a shelf two feet in the air and onto the floor. She had a seal visible on the back of her neck, near her back; it wasn't visible when her shirt covered it. The girl shivered. "Are you awake now?"

The girl looked at her surroundings obviously confused, '_W-Where am I? Who am I?'_

Her bangs covered her face as she stood up to face her visitor. "W-Who are you?"

The man's face frowned even more, "No girl, who are you?"

The girl looked down, "I-I don't know, I can't remember. Who am I?"

Hiashi looked at her pearl eyes and told her bluntly. "You…are the property of the Hyuga clan as you are a slave."

"S-Slave?"

"Yes, you are a slave; you were born a slave and shall forever be a slave for that one as weak as you are destined for. Once you are no longer of use to me I will hand over to a new master is that understood."

The girl shook with fear, "Is that understood?" He asked even harsher than before.  
"Is that understood!?!" He threw her into a wall, "**Is that understood!?!"**

"Yes Master!" the girl cried out.

Hiashi walked to the door, "Get up, there's work to be done."

"Yes Master."

The girl stood up and walked out of the room, "Go to the slave's quarters."  
"Hai."

* * *

Suiitiven sat with Jiraiya on the steps of a temple, "Suiitiven, I believe I know what happened to that Hinata girl." 

"Hm?"

"In fact I've been watching her for awhile; she's not in a good position. Hiashi is very close to disowning her if Hinata has disappeared it means she has stepped over the line."

"What happens if you are disowned by a strict clan such as the Hyuga?" the boy asked. "It would be as if you were disowned by a royal, you'll lose everything. They make sure that you disappear." That surprised the boy.

"Wait Konoha banned slavery right?"

"No, it's considered Taboo, but it's not illegal or unethical to certain people in the village."

Suiitiven sat there thinking before Jiraiya asked, "So where's that little runt?"  
"Which one?"

"How about the blonde baka who married that Haruno girl. Where did they send him off to?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh Yugito told me his squad is fighting a nuke-nin named Zabuza."

* * *

Naruto shot out of bed from a sneeze. He hated when that happened, it was late morning he and looked around to find a note which was next to his mat, 

'_Naruto-kun, _

_Sensei took us to the bridge, I didn't want to leave you, but sensei said you could use some sleep from training. I don't believe him, hurry up Naruto-kun._

_XOXO _

_, Sakura'_

He sighed, "Thanks Sakura-Hime." A copy of Icha Icha was at his side when he sat up, "_Damn Inu, I asked for the talk and I learned it from him and Ero-Sennin's book. No wonder I slept so late._"

Images from the book flooded into his mind of him and Sakura doing certain things. It was stored away in his mind for later use as he put his coat on. "I will not be a pervert."  
He ran out the door and headed for the bridge.

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna stood on the bridge as the mist came in and Zabuza stood with the Hunter ninja that had 'killed' him. The puddles of water that were reduced water clones circled around. 

"I was right, he was working for you," Kakashi said calmly. The missing nin chuckled, "Oh Haku is much more of a challenge then those Mizu bushin." Haku then took out a needle and threw it, which was blocked by Sasuke's kunai. The two then were locked in combat, keeping each other on their toes. '_This boy is quick. No matter._' Haku then made handsigns, with only his left hand which stunned Kakashi, '_Handsigns with only one hand, this opponent is talented.'_

Sasuke was surrounded by mirrors of ice which the opponent disappeared into them. Kakashi went on to fight Zabuza as Sakura protected Tazuna.

"Sakura, things don't look good for us. Do they?"

The green eyes met the old man's, "You see that's the point, if you judge too quickly, you lose. Just be prepared."

"Sakura, who taught you that?" the elderly man asked.

The girl made handsigns, "My Nee-Chan did; she's a strong person."

'_Naruto, I hope you show up soon before I have to steal your kill.'_

* * *

Kurenai, Yugito, Yaken, Shinn and Suiitiven jumped into a clearing. Shino emerged from the wood, as did Inuzuka Kiba and Hana. "Sensei what's going on?" 

"Hinata…she's missing."

Shino didn't really show a mood change, but Kiba was immediately put into crisis mode, "What!?! What happened to Hinata-Chan!?!"

The woman bent her head down, "I don't really know, which is why I've asked for help." The two siblings and Shino looked to the group of ninja as Hana smiled to a certain male demon container, "Suiitiven-kun!"

"Aw fuck."

She appeared behind him and Yaken. Yaken watched her, especially since this was the elder sibling of a clan that raised dogs and had that body.  
"Hi Suiitiven," the girl then turned to look evilly at the blonde kunoichi, "Yugito."

"Hana." The blonde replied annoyed.

Suiitiven sighed, '_Just great_'

He was off in space when he realized an argument had broken out between the two women.

"Black Cat!"

"Dog Bitch."

Soon it started to spread to everyone else and he couldn't take it.

"SHUT UP!!!" Everyone looked at Suiitiven surprised.

"Does anyone remember that the reason we're here is that a Hyuga heiress has gone missing!?!"

The group then gathered around, "Okay, what happened, where's Hinata-Chan?" Kiba asked again.

"We don't know, the Hyuga clan stated that after a long argument with her father, Hinata ran away from home."

"Then let's go out and find her!"

"It's not that easy Kiba," Kurenai spoke to her student. "But Kurenai-sensei!"

"No Kiba she's right." Shino spoke. "Without permission or a full compliment of squad members at our level, we cannot conduct a search. We either have to find another squad to help and/or a new member to help out," the bug tamer explained.

Yugito grabbed a shoulder of someone, "And that's why I brought Shinn to help. He doesn't have a squad at the moment."

The Kaguya boy looked calmly and nodded.

"So then why are you and Suiitiven here?" Hana asked trying to gain the boy's attention, but he tried to focus on the conversation by escaping her grip.  
"We're going to investigate the village with our buddy Yaken here, he's a better tracker than either of you," Suiitiven said, Yaken smiled in approval.

"Right, Team 10 will be helping in our search, so we'll head out," Kurenai spoke.

"Hai!" The squad moved out leaving only the three jinchuuriki. The youngest of which looked confused, "Aren't we going out too?"

The elder shook his head 'no', "I don't believe _that_ clan for a second, and neither does Yugito-Chan. You learned that forbidden stealth jutsu in the scroll right? The one that the Nindaime Tsuchikage was famous for?"

Yaken nodded his head, "Yeah, why?" Yugito took out a piece of cloth, "Find this scent in the compound over the hill then report back, but do us a favor."

Yaken nodded, "Sure what is it?"

"Wear your old Iwa headband on your forehead and Shinn's old Kiri hiate on your other arm, just in case you're caught." The boy smirked after tying them on, "With this jutsu, not even the infamous Byakugan can catch me." He made a handsign.

* * *

Naruto was jumping through the woods when he saw two shadows heading back to the house. His gaze shifted. 

Tsunami had dropped the basket she was carrying as two bandits armed with katanas came towards her. Inari ran downstairs and saw the scene, the concerned eyes of his mother shifted along with those of the bandits.

"Inari run!" But the cry of the worried mother came, he ran, her boy ran away tears streaming down his face. The bandits appeared in front of him on the boat dock. "Huh look at that, a little coward."

"Yeah, he learned not to fight back." The larger bandit carried Tsunami on his shoulder, who was currently unconscious. The little boy had no idea what to do when images of his father and Naruto flooded his mind. He clenched his fists. "Let…her…go."

The two bandits smiled, "What was that?"

"Let her go!" He charged the bandits in a blind attempt to save his mother.

The other bandit removed his katana from its sheath and made a slash. It made contact with a kunai edge which then managed to overpower the sword and flung it into the water. Inari looked up to see Naruto standing over him, the bandits laughed, "Who are you suppose to be?"

Naruto smiled revealing large fangs which made the faces of two bandits change from cocky to disturbed. "Inari." The child looked at the blonde genin, "You did great."

The boy's eyes widened at the sound of that. Did he just compliment him?

Naruto then turned back to the bandits, "You have three seconds to put Tsunami-san down or you'll not see the sky again."

The bandits laughed as Naruto counted down, "Three…Two…One."

A blur swooped in behind the bandit carrying Tsunami and grabbed her. It was a shadow clone which stunned the bandits until they felt the dock under them break apart from a whirlpool. It had ended quickly with the bandits' bodies disappearing beneath the waves. Naruto walked over to the boy that had seen the whole thing, Inari was dazzled by Naruto's sudden movements that had saved both his and his mother's life. The boy smiled, "You fought back, and that's a start Inari."

The boy smiled, "Hai."

Naruto took a deep breath, "Well I'm heading for the bridge."

"Yeah go get 'em," Naruto nodded and ran off, leaving a determined Inari behind.

* * *

The Hyuga compound was moving as usual as if Hinata's disappearance never happened. Hyuga Neji was cold-faced as ever but he felt uneasiness as he walked the halls of the compound towards the training area. As he passed the elders he heard tales of ghosts running around the compound and that the shadow of an animal had been seen on walls, but the Byakugan, the pride of the Hyuga clan found nothing. Nothing at all, which made the situation all the more confusing. Soon he walked into an inner courtyard with trees growing in the center around small coy ponds which circled around the largest cherry tree like a moat. He found it tranquil, just like the Hyuga. He walked closer to the branch family's training area, but stopped in front of the room, where the scroll with all the Byakugan's secrets and techniques. Of course being a member of the branch family, he wasn't allowed anywhere near the scroll, but this didn't stop him from looking inside the room. The large white scroll that he expected to see was there, but he watched something take place. The scroll began to vanish into nothing but thin air. He looked with his Byakugan now, intent on finding out what was going on. His eyes scanned everything in the room, but there was nothing until Neji saw one small vibration, "Juuken!" He shot a couple of chakra bursts, but was sure he hit something. There was a silence before Neji felt as if his stomach was hit by an iron beam. A voice spoke, "Not bad kid, but you missed." Neji fell on his knees clutching his stomach as a fist made of earth landed on the ground from spontaneous regeneration. He didn't even hear the footsteps as the intruder ran outside. 

'_Impossible, why couldn't the Byakugan detect him it can see everything?_'

The intruder ran through a hallway to an empty corridor, "This looks like a good spot."

Yaken appeared from thin air almost from another realm when his cloak faded like a mirage. He looked around and sniffed the air trying to pick up the scent he was told to look for. "Tracking is too easy."

'**You know who to thank for that pup.'**

'_Yeah I know_.'

Yaken ran out into the back of the complex still sniffing for a very faint scent. "_Hyugas sure do want to make sure the person disappears don't they?"_

He was running up sniffing the air that he ran into someone at a well and firebox. They dropped the firewood and Yaken immediately went into overdrive, "Henge!"

He took the appearance of the last Hyuga he ran into. Then the jinchuuriki noticed the person he ran into had shoulder length, midnight blue hair that stuck close to her face. She had on a black mini-skirt with a tan jacket tied around her waist and a loose black shirt. "M-My apologies Neji-sama it won't h-happen again, please don't tell Master!" The girl stuttered, bowing to who she thought was Neji. Yaken-Neji looked at her, '_Hm, hot slave in a mini-skirt; keep control Yaken.'_ "Just don't let it happen again." He replied in a Neji-like tone to suit his disguise. The girl sighed in relief, "Arigato Neji-sama."

Yaken then sniffed the jacket around the girl's waist while she picked up her firewood. "What's your name?" The person immediately stopped and looked down. "I-I don't have one."

Yaken cocked an eyebrow, "You don't have a name?"

"No." The girl replied again almost in a whisper.

"Why not?" the boy asked making the girl respond as she continued to put away wood into the furnace box, "I don't know why, I just don't have one or I can't remember w-what it was."

"So why are you here anyway?"

The girl went over to the well, "I'm a slave." She lowered the bucket to get some more water. "Then why don't you have the caged bird seal?" It was no secret to Yaken about the seal; he found out about it when learning summary details from Yugito.

"I don't know why, none of the other slaves have it."

Yaken's ear twitched, detecting signs of something of alarm going on in the compound.

"Have you seen Hinata anywhere?"

The girl looked up, "N-No I've never seen her before. Master says she was a weak and spoiled girl who fell in love with a demon. She was let go, I don't know that much really. I like the name though."

"What name?"

The girl grabbed the bucket of water, "Hinata. I like that name for some reason."

Yaken suddenly grabbed the girl and flung her around not caring if he released his henge too early. "Kai!" He flung the girl around and removed the bangs from her face. "W-Who are you?" she asked terrified.

"You are a nice looking female, for a slave. That's the problem."

A Hyuga guard ran outside, "W-What problem?" she asked as the guard looked and spotted them. "You don't belong here."

The person disappeared in front of her eyes as if he was a mirage. The Hyuga guard was followed by Hiashi, whose stern look was breaking under anger. He walked up to the girl who fell on her knees, "What happened?" he asked, anger and venom for something unkonown in his voice.

"I-I don't know Master, I was doing all my work when Neji-sama came out, he was looking for Hinata-sama."

Hiashi sighed at the final comment, "This is all going down hill fast."

* * *

_Hinata stood in front of her father in the training hall as he scowled. "Why were you at the demons' den Hinata?" She scowled. "Hinata I'm going to ask once more, why were you at the Demons' den?" She suddenly turned nervous, "I-I don't have anything to say to you Otou-sama."  
The man stood and looked at her, "Tell me." Hinata activated her Byakugan, "No. I-I w-won't be scared anymore. I'm strong, you'll see." She avoided his incoming hand and attacked back. He knocked her back, "You insolent child, how dare you attack your own father." _

_"No! You listen, I don't know what Yugito-san did, but she has done nothing to us! Naruto-kun isn't afraid of you and neither am I!" Hiashi appeared behind the girl, "I'm sorry Hinata but these injustices against your own clan are too much to bear." The girls white eyes bulged. _

_"You have one final chance in redeeming yourself or you'll be lost forever." Hiashi summoned two guards to lift the back of her shirt as a stamp seal was brought out and filled with chakra. It hit her in the back and her screamed was muffled by a few hands. He put her into a hidden room, "If you're as strong as you say you are Hinata, this punishment of the Hyuga clan will not last and you will earn my utmost respect, if you fail…you shall no longer be Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan or my daughter."_

The hidden door closed and Hinata was on her knees and her forehead hit the floor.  
Tears fell from her eyes, "I-I have to fight this or…" She fell on her back and breathed a few deep breaths. She fell into a deep sleep. 

"You were weak Hinata, now you're gone."

* * *

**Okay Hiatus over! This is part 1 of two. The whole Wave arc was getting so boring that I came up with two story Two parter. Still a prime number anyway that's part I. Hopefully you'll stick with this story. And thank you for your comments and support. D**


	12. Storm in the Wave:Lost Heiress II

_**Alright...Second part.**_

* * *

Sasuke waited inside the dome of ice, watching Haku through the icy mirrors. He took out a kunai and spun it on his right index finger. "That's not going to work," Haku spoke to him, but Sasuke shot it at the mask wearing nin anyway. He then made a tiger seal, "**Katon: Gokayku no jutsu!"**

The inside of the mirrors exploded in a sudden burst of flames, but they still stood, completely unfazed by the fire jutsu. A needle shot into Sasuke's right shoulder and he let out a loud grunt. He staggered two steps back before regaining composure. "I told you that wouldn't work." Sasuke watched as Haku went from mirror to mirror, "In this place, you cannot escape."

The Uchiha just took out another kunai and prepared himself, "Hn."

Naruto had reached the bridge and begun to sniff out his team from the dense fog. He ran for what seemed like an eternity of running through the mist that never seemed to become clear. It just seemed to go on and on just endless mist as he came closer to the scent of blood.

Kakashi stood silently listening to Zabuza chuckle, "You can't win here Kakashi, I'm the Demon of the Mist, Master of the silent kill."

The legendary copy-ninja sighed as he made handsigns that were unique to Zabuza, "W-What handsigns are those?"

"**Kiraton: Kirari!" **A blinding light emerged from Kakashi and broke through the mist and blinded Zabuza temporarily, but more importantly it opened a hole in the mist. Kakashi soon wiped the sweat from his brow, '_Light Style: Flash_.' He stumbled for a second, '_This is probably one of the most simple jutsu ever created and yet, it drains so much and requires so much. Light affinity…no regular person or ninja even skilled as I am, I cannot comprehend the style of this affinity.'_

Naruto saw the flash from the distance, "Nii-san?"

He regained his composure, "No it's too weak to be Nii-san's or Sakura-Chan's that must mean Inu-sensei."

The blonde genin started running towards the battlefield. The mist began to reform in the places where it was blown apart. He finally reached the fight and headed for Zabuza and took out a paper bomb. The swordsman turned to see the incoming blonde, "Why you little brat!"

The rogue ninja swung his zanbakto and struck the boy with the blunt side of the blade knocking him past Sakura and into the dome next to Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Kakashi noticed the boy at the last moment.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto get up, "You dobe; what are you doing here!?!"

Naruto stood up, "It's not my fault; I'd like to see you survive a hit from a sword that big."

Haku looked at the newcomer and recognized him instantly, "Naruto."

Naruto stood and looked at the situation, Sasuke had needles sticking in his right shoulder, his left leg, and back.

Naruto then saw Haku under mask in one of the mirrors. "So you're the one behind this."

He didn't make any sudden moves when Sasuke made handsigns, "Wait; what are you!?"

"**Gokakyu** **no jutsu!"**

The fire shot out of the Uchiha's mouth once more. Haku moved to another mirror and then appeared on every mirror. "You cannot escape."

A needle shot out of every mirror at the two genin. They didn't dodge well as the needles shot into their bodies. Sasuke fell on a knee and Naruto leaned forward, '_Alright, time to fight.'_ He put his hands in a T-shape. "**Kage Bushin no jutsu**!"

Naruto charged every mirror with his clone's help, but it didn't work as more needles shot into all of them. He tried again. The enemy then shot off more needles, as if it were raining them. Naruto felt his right arm go numb and multiple points on his back; he cried out in pain.

---

Sakura felt a jolt up her spine as Tazuna watched something glowing red, grow on the side of her neck, "Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun is in trouble."

Tazuna watched the girl rub her neck to let the strange mark stop glowing and disappear. '_What was that?'_

Sakura then reached for a scroll and pulled it out. "Thanks Nii-san."

She opened in and pulled the seal inside out and put it on the ground. Tazuna watched a dome of light encircle them and disappear, Sakura who had knelt down stood back up. "This barrier will protect you," she spoke. "What do you mean Sakura?" the old man asked.

"I'm going to help Naruto and Sasuke."

"B-But what about me?" Sakura left the barrier which was revealed when she exited. "You'll be just fine Tazuna-san; nothing can get through the barri-…"

She suddenly stopped moving for some reason to Tazuna, Sakura grabbed her head. The girl's eyes trembled as a sound entered her mind, "**Yuya-Chan**." Tazuna snapped the girl out of it, "Sakura!" She turned around, "Please come back in here, it's not safe." The girl released the grip from her head, '_What happened; what was that?'_

* * *

A shadow approached the beach of the lake by Tazuna's home; a second shadow approached a blood stained tree where Shinn was beat by Sakura. "This blood is a day old."

The smaller shadow approached, "You find anything?"

"Yes, come and see for yourself."

The smaller shadow walked over and saw the blood, "Fuck, we lost him, damnit."

A pale hand picked up a strand of hair, "Hm, this is strange a strand of pink hair."

The smaller shadow immediately grabbed it, "S-She's alive"

"Who's alive?"

* * *

Kakashi waited in the mist as Zabuza attacked once again, this time he made contact grazing the Copy-nin in the chest. Kakashi stumbled for a moment hearing the rogue ninja chuckled. "Did that hurt; you're not at your prime here Kakashi."

Naruto tried to distract Haku as Sasuke aimed with his fireballs, getting better and better at tracking Haku's movements. The fighting had become nothing but a repeat, failed attacked and having needles embedded into their skin. Naruto looked at a panting Sasuke, "T-This…is getting us nowhere."

"No kidding…hah…dobe," Sasuke replied, he looked around, "We need something powerful to break these mirrors."

Naruto thought of what to do next when he felt a dark growl inside his mind. His eyes shot open, "Sasuke distract him!"

"Say what?"

"You heard me Teme distract him!"

Sasuke sighed, "This better work."

Naruto made more shadow clones to help Sasuke distract Haku as he dove inside his mind. Sasuke watched Haku move from mirror to mirror, taking out Naruto's clones. '_I can see.' _The last fireball had made contact with Haku's leg. The masked ninja noticed this, "_He's getting too close I need a distraction myself_."

He then noticed Naruto had seemed to go unconscious. "There." He took out six needles and Sasuke noticed this, "It's too late." Haku moved even faster then before and shot the needles at Naruto who didn't bulge. They were all blocked by a kunai and the young man watched as Sasuke panted looking up. His eyes were red with incomplete Sharingan. **"I can see."**

Haku began moving faster against Sasuke and was having a tougher time then before. A needle rain began half Sasuke blocked the other half went towards Naruto and Sasuke's mobility was lowered due to the previous needles lodged in his body and legs.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke block the needles as a human shield. "Sasuke did you?"

"Y-Yeah." The boy turned, "Don't ask me why I just did…" He fell to the ground making Naruto leaking red chakra, "Thanks for buying me time Sasuke."

Haku watched as Naruto started to change, he grew fangs and claws, his hair was more rigid and wild, and his eyes were blood red slits. He curled up as the needles in his skin were pushed out by regeneration. Then Naruto shot up causing a chakra wave to exploded, shattering the needles in an evil pulse of red.

Kakashi and Zabuza turned from their fight to feel it. The mist ninja was especially confused, "What is this…power?"

Kakashi looked wide-eyed, 'Naruto.' His gaze turned serious.

"I'm done playing games now." He took out a scroll from his vest pocket and wiped a line of blood with his thumb straight down the center, then he made handsigns finishing by slamming the scroll on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)**

---

Naruto stood in the middle of the now collapsing mirrors as Haku watched, '_What is he?_'

He appeared in front of Haku and punched him in the face; cracking the mask and sending him across the bridge before hitting him again back in the other direction. "**I'm not done with you yet!"** Naruto yelled in a demonic voice, he kicked Haku in the air and jumped passed him, he punched him into the ground near Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura looked at Naruto wrapped in his fox cloak. "**Sakura-Chan**."

She looked up, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"**Sasuke's wounded, go help him."**

The girl nodded, "O-Okay Naruto-kun." She ran over to the Uchiha boy who was not far in the mist. Tazuna followed as the mist suddenly began to clear, it was because Zabuza didn't know what hit him when a pack of ninja hounds sprouted out of the ground and latched onto him.

Naruto watched the mask fall off Haku making the blonde genin stunned. "You're."

"Naruto I was right…" Haku coughed up blood, "You are indeed strong…cough…and I have failed in my mission to Zabuza-san."

Naruto grabbed him, "**You're working with Zabuza!?!**"

The boy smiled lightly, "Hai, he saved me."

"Y-You see Naruto…I was born with a Kekkei Genkai…and my family and life was shattered because of it…Zabuza found me. He saved me and in return…I became his weapon. But now it seems that I have failed in my mission, so I must ask you."

There was a quiet pause before Haku spoke again, "Naruto, kill me."

"What?"

---

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza who was being held down by the ninja dogs. "Alright Zabuza, no more tricks, it's time for me to show you my own jutsu."

Kakashi then gathered lightning in the palm of his hand.

"**Chidori!**"

Haku sensed it, "Sorry Naruto change of plans."

He disappeared. "**Haku!"**

"This is it for you!" Kakashi spoke his attack flashed and the mist faded completely as it was revealed Haku had shielded his master. "Za…bu…za"

The boy grabbed Kakashi's arm as his eyes were dimming until the life left them completely. Haku was gone from the living and Zabuza just let out a light chuckle, "Well done Haku, you've not only given me your life, but Kakashi's as well."

Zabuza swung his zanbakto in the air and swung it back down at Kakashi.

"**BASTARD!!!!"** Naruto roared with a red chakra claw grown over his right hand. Zabuza watched wide-eyed as the jinchuuriki slash his arm off. The ninja hounds disappeared as Zabuza fell on his knees. Kakashi held Haku's body, closing his eyes as Zabuza looked at his arm 10 feet away from him. Naruto ready to kill him as he suddenly spoke to the rogue nin, "So tell me."

Zabuza looked up at the demonic boy, "**Was Haku only a tool to you, a weapon**."

The rogue ninja growled, "Why would you care."

"**Because I believe people are people and nothing but that, however others don't, so which one are you Zabuza?"**

"That's a dumb question you already know."

The man looked at Haku before standing up once more. The bindings over his face falling off to reveal his face and shark-like teeth.

Sakura sat over Sasuke as the golden glow died down and Sasuke was revived but still unconscious, she stood up and sighed. "You'll be alright now, Sasuke."

She, along with others heard clapping and not the good kind. There a man stood short, with frizzy gray hair and black glass sneered at the scene with many mercenaries. "Well now Zabuza, looks like you lost to a bunch of kids. That kid with you died to, what a shame."

"Gato."

Sakura and Naruto watched. "I guess I'll just have to kill all of you now, especially the kids. The blonde one and maybe I'll let the boys here keep the pink one."

Kakashi was about to stand when Naruto began to leak even more killer intent. Gato kept going on talking, "Yeah, that boy was just a weak little tool wasn't he. A pathetic insect, and these children that cut your arm off are the same. Maybe I'll keep the pink girl for myself." He started laughing with the others. Naruto looked furious and turned to look back at Sakura, soon everyone noticed her disappearance. "Hey, where'd the bitch go?"

Gato shot into the air losing his glasses as Sakura's fist sent him flying. The Mercs looked at her eyes, Red, Gold, Orange in a swirl, "**How dare you threaten my vessel with your scum!"**

"W-What the hell is she!?!" Sakura's hands glowed as needles made of light shot into 10 Mercs. "Get that bitch!" another mercenary yelled. Sakura didn't see as a couple bandits grabbed her. "That's not how a good girl should act." One whispered in her ear, flooding the girl's brain with horrible memories and snapping Sakura into hysteria. "Let me go!"

At that moment Naruto pounced on them and threw them off the girl he loved. "**You're all going to die!" **His chakra pulse and knocked them thirty feet back before he returned to normal standing in front of Sakura. "Sakura-Chan, it's me, its Naruto remember?"

"Na…ru…to." She looked relieved, "Naruto-kun!"

When she latched onto him, he looked around to see all the mercenaries and the bodies that she took out and the one's he took out. '_Sakura-Chan and I did all that?'_

---

"Kakashi, may I borrow a kunai," Zabuza asked, Kakashi gave Zabuza the kunai hesitantly and the demon of the mist put it in his mouth and watched him walk up to a broken jawed Gato. The man screamed as Zabuza began slashing him with kunai eventually throwing him off the bridge and into the water. Dead.

Naruto scared the surviving bandits off; little did any of them know that a mob of villagers had watched the end of the fight and watched as Zabuza fall over. They watched Kakashi laid him next to Haku they waited as they made sure he was dead before silence took over. "Kakashi."

The ninja looked at the dying Demon of the Mist, "Yes?"

"Tell that boy…that he was right." The ninja coughed, "So cold…Haku. I won't being going with you." His eyes grew dark and his pulsed stopped.

----

It was silent as a villager yelled, "They did it!"

Suddenly there was cheering throughout the crowd, letting Team 7 watch it in awe. Inari, encouraged by Naruto had led the Wave in a rebellion on the bridge only to find the fight already won. They had won and it amazed them. What amazed Naruto was Inari grinning to him holding a crossbow.

Naruto smiled and Sakura smiled with him, they had been out of the village for about a week and it was the most exciting time of their lives. In the end on their walk home they paid their respects at Zabuza and Haku's grave. Naruto had been right and Zabuza cared for Haku like a son and so they were buried together. The bridge was finished as Team 7 left leaving Tazuna and the villagers to look upon it. "So…what are we going to call it?"

"I think I know Ojii-san." Inari said smiling.

"And I'm with you, from now on this bridge shall be known as the Great Naruto Bridge."

* * *

Team 7 returned home a few days later as Sakura and Naruto opened the door to the apartment.

"Man that was great."

"Yeah but it's good to be home."

They turned to look inside to see a person they've never met before sleeping on their couch. "Nee-Chan!" Yugito walked out, "Naruto, Sakura you're back."

"Onee-Chan who's that g-guy on our c-couch?" Sakura asked nervously. Yugito looked over and sighed annoyed, "That would be Yaken."

"Who's he?" they asked.

Yugito's eye twitched, "I'll let him introduce himself, anyway how was your trip I want to hear everything."

"We'll tell you everything, but…" The Nibi jinchuuriki looked at Naruto, "But what?"

Naruto looked around, "Is something going on, we just ran into Team 3 and they're in crisis mode."

Yugito's look turned serious as he brought that up.

"I guess I should tell you shouldn't I, Naruto?" The sixteen year old spoke as the younger boy nodded. The girl sighed again as she sat the two on the other couch. "I really didn't want to be involved in this but I have no choice."  
Yugito flopped into a big comfy chair across from them, "A genin in your class has gone missing, and everyone is looking for her."

Sakura thought quietly, "I h-hope it's Ino."

The two looked at her and sighed, "Sorry to disappoint you Sakura, but it's not."

The pink-haired girl looked at Yugito and poked her fingers together shyly, "Gomen Onee-chan." The Nibi jinchuuriki continued on.

"Anyway, Suiitiven is out searching with them and I want no part of it."

"Why not?" Naruto asked now suspicious, "You never help out only if the Hyuga clan is involved in some way."

Yugito remained quiet looking away, "Yugito-Nee-Chan?"

The girl sighed once again to them, "Do you two remember the Hyuga girl here a couple of weeks ago?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope."

Sakura thought for a moment before looking up, "H-Hinata? What about her?"

"She's the one missing."

Hiashi sat in his dojo as the figure approached him, it was tall and menacing. His black armor, claw-like hand holding a bag; Hiashi looked at the figure completely covered by his black hooded robe giving off a menacing urge of pure darkness. "Have you brought what I've asked?" The figure just threw the bag at his feet and the client looked inside. Hiashi then tossed a bag at the figure, which looked inside to find its pay of precious stones. "There are you satisfied."

The figure stood still as a gust blew in and a whisper which pierced the Hyuga's soul and cold fatigue rang out softly, "_**Not…Enough."**_

The claw clenched his hand as the Byakugan was activated, "I'm afraid you must leave." Hiashi saw emptiness beyond the hood, almost as if nothing was there as the wind echo sounded again.

"_**Die…"**_

The door opened to reveal a certain slave girl, looking pale now at the figure. Hiashi couldn't react fast enough as the door shut quickly behind the girl. _**"Girl….."**_

The claw motioned the girl to come closer as Hiashi watched, "I thought I told you to wait outside."

The slave looked terrified at the figure as she walked to Hiashi, "G-Gomensai."

"_**Her…"**_ The wind whispered again. Hiashi and the girl turned, _**"We want her…."**_

Hiashi thought about it for a moment before tossing the girl into the figures arm. "M-Master?"

"No…he is now your master, now get out of my sight."

The figure erupted in black flame and disappeared. Hiashi said one final thought, "Goodbye Hinata, weak link."

* * *

**_Well that took awhile, anyway. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you continue to in the future._**


	13. Reexamine Pain

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked towards the Hokage tower, they just walked past villagers who ignored them for the moment. It was a nice walk even though the sky grew dark with thunder clouds but there was no rain in sight. "This weather is so strange."

Naruto looked to the curious girl who turned to him, "W-Why isn't it raining; there are enough storm clouds."

The boy turned to look at the sky, "Bad omen I guess, let's just get this session over with."

"D-Do you think Inoichi-san will enjoy our story?" Sakura asked a little uneasy.  
"I wouldn't know Sakura-Chan." The black clad genin answered back. "W-Well I'll think he'll like it, because I had so much f-fun!" Naruto smiled but on the inside it hurt to see Sakura act so childish on occasion. '_Just making up for lost time I suppose_.'

They knocked on the door, "Yes?"

"It's m-me Inoichi-san." Sakura said quietly. "C'mon in Sakura," the mind specialist replied. Sakura opened the door and kissed Naruto on the cheek, "B-Bye Naruto-kun."

The boy sighed, "I'll be back when you're done, Jiji and I will be upstairs."

Naruto went up to the Hokage as Sakura sat on the couch, "Alright Sakura what do you want to talk about today?" Inoichi asked.

The girl looked at the ground, "Y-You usually want me to tell y-you about Oto right Inoichi-san?"

The man nodded, "Yes but what does that have to do with anything that you want to talk about today?"

Sakura curled up into her ball when she started talking, "I felt a presence when I was on the bridge i-in the Wave."

"And?" the man asked curiously.

The girl looked up, "I-It was person I-I knew from Oto. S-She helped me l-like a big s-sister. Like Yugito-Nee-Chan, but she doesn't cuss as much as Yuya-Chan."

"Yuya-Chan?"

* * *

The figure who took theslave appeared under a tree as the child began to stir. She looked around, '_That's right, he's my new Master_.'

"M-Master?" The figure shot to her, "**Be silent**." She nodded as he removed his hood. The figure had wild black hair, piercing red eyes that gave only the combined emotions of bloodlust, death, hunger, darkness, and were hypnotic in every way. His fangs were large, going down to the beginning of his chin. The girl trembled as he squatted on a knee and moved the hair out of her face. "**Hinata."**

The girl pulsed, "I'm sorry but that's not m-my name, I-I don't have one."

His forehead smashed against hers, eyes met with each other, "**Your name is Hinata."**

"Yes Master." She was captivated by the power of the look he gave her, so dark so intense. She would do whatever he would say. The man stood up again and began to change; his black hair and wild manes changed to a thicker, shorterauburn hair; his fangs retracted back into his mouth and his eyes changed into a hazel color. "You have no idea who you are, do you?" 

The girl shook her head no. "Alright, you are Hyuga Hinata, though I guess you're just Hinata now being disowned and had your mind wipe clean."

She just sat there, "B-But I can't be Hinata; she ran away. They told me so."

Her masterlooked at her, "Then why do you have Byakugan?"

The girl soaked the information in and clutched her head, "I c-can't remember. I can't remember anything."

"I told you…you had your mind wiped. Anyway my name's Suiitiven and your name is Hinata." The boy said scratching his head, he helped her up, "Anyway I better tell Kurenai that I found you."

Hinata stood up and followed him back to the village after he dropped a henge with the robe and armor. The girl followed closer behind the older boy trying to compute the information, "_I-I'm Hinata, but why can't I remember. I just started remembering when I woke up._"

"So why are you exactly wearing that, it doesn't scream Hyuga?" The boy asked. The girl turned red as a tomato and spoke quietly, "W-Well you see...I woke up in dirty clothes and they had t-two other sets laid out, this was better than that other garb they had out."

Suiitiven's eye twitched, 'T_heir memory test involves clothes…must've been traditional or something. If not Yugito will be laughing forever_.'

He patted the sack slung on his back that he received from Hiashi, "Well not only did I find out what happened to you, I managed to get paid for it too." 

Hinata looked confused her new master had gone from putting her from feeling pure fear and power to being a completely different person. It confused her, then again she didn't know anything or anyone where she currently was and had no memory except for the past few days. "Um…excuse me, Suiitiven-sama?" 

The boy turned with a cocked eyebrow, he never heard that honorific with his name.Hinata looked away, "S-So what d-did you give Hiashi?"

The boy turned his head forward and grinned, "Absolutely nothing!"

Hinata stared blankly at his response.

* * *

Inoichi had the tape recorder out again as Sakura sat uncomfortably on the couch.

"So how long were you a mute?"

Sakura shuffled her legs back and forth, fidgeting. "J-Just a couple of years it was when I w-was eight or n-nine."

Inoichi sighed painfully, _'I can only feel somewhat responsible for this. Ino.'_

"Inoichi-san?" The man looked up at smiled slightly at the girl, "Yes Sakura?"

"I-I want to talk about…something else."

The man looked surprised usually he was asking her everything and now she was talking for some reason. "By all means, go ahead."

The young woman rubbed the back of her head, "Well…I don't really know that much, but I think there's another me."

Inoichi seemed interested, "Another you?"

"H-Hai, she seemed so much more confident and gave me strength when I sparred with Shinn-san. But she hugged me after I was upsetand turned into this Angel."

"Angel?"

The girl smiled, "Yeah she's really pretty, golden wings and a red fox tail with red and orange fox ears on her head."

Inwardly Inoichi was serious, '_She found out about her, this can't be a good sign.'_

"Really?" he asked. The girl stood up, "Yeah, I think she's my guardian angel, like Naruto-kun!" The girl said happily. 

"Really, Naruto is your guardian angel?"

"No doubt, he protects me more than anyone," the girl said sitting down and then said the next thing that surprised him, "He's just like me except he's a fox! And I'm a phoenix!" Inoichi shot up, "What!"

Sakura flinched, "Um…yeah h-he's the container for the Kyuubi."

Inoichi grabbed her shoulders, "Sakura who told you that?"

She looked really uncomfortable, "I-Inoichi-san?"

"Answer me Sakura."

Sakura trembled a little, "H-He told me himself then I told him about my secret."

The mind reader sighed relieved, "Gomen Sakura it's just I…your secret?"

The girl nodded, "And I can't tell you because it's a secret." Inoichi chuckled slightly, "You're right it wouldn't be a secret if it wasn't. Well I think we're done for…" The door flung open and a blonde girl dressed in purple ran in, "Hey Tou-san!"

Sakura's smiled faded as she ran out of the room terrified. Inoichi frowned at this, "Ino you scared my patient away."

The girl looked uncaring, "Oh,gomen Tou-san, who was it?"

At that moment Inoichi shut the tape recorder off and looked the door, "Ino."

The girl looked confused, "Y-Yeah what is it?"

Her father turned and gave her one of the sternest looks she had ever seen on her father's face. "You're going to tell me everything you ever did to Haruno Sakura and we aren't leaving until you do."

"Sakura?" Ino asked confused. Her father plopped her on the couch and flick her head, "Ow! Why'd you hit my...forehead?" Ino suddenly realized what was going on and gulped.

* * *

Sakura had run all the way across town and into an alley, sweating and scared out of her mind. '_I-I got away; why didn't he tell me Ino w-was…..'_

Sakura fell against the wall and felt betrayed, "Kaa-san, I don't understand why Kami-sama hates me so much."

"Well you're depressed. MUCH."

The girl's head shot up to see Suiitiven standing over her with his bag, Hinata following nervously. "Nii-Chan?"  
He squatted down to meet her in the eye, "Hey can you do me a favor Cherry Blossom?"

She nodded, "Sure Nii-Chan."

At that moment Suiitiven stood up and Sakura was about to look up when Hinata was thrown right in-between her legs into her lap, "Can you watch Hinata-Chan for me, take her back to our place while I report in to Kurenai?"

"Um, w-well…"

"Great I see you back home, Hinata be a good girl for your Nee-Chan." The boy ran off as Sakura looked confused as Hinata mumbled something before turning to look at Sakura, "S-So are we going home…big sister?"

At that moment Sakura looked at the amnesia induced girl surprised, "Oh um…sure." They stood up as Sakura eyed Hinata before she spoke again, "Do we know each other?"

Sakura nodded slowly. The Hyuga girl fidgeted shyly as Sakura reached out to grab her hand hesitantly, "W-Well c'mon, I'll take you home."

Sakura led Hinata through the busy markets and streets across town again. She was puzzled at the way Hinata was acting, like she didn't know where she was. That confused the young kunoichi as the other girl spoke, "S-Sakura-Nee-Chan?"  
She turned to face her comrade. "D-Do you know who I am?"

Sakura thought that was silly, was Hinata acting snobby, everyone knew who the Hyuga clan was and who Hinata was, but it annoyed her, "I-Is this some type of trick q-question?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-No, I just don't know who I am."

Sakura tilted her head, "How could you not know who you are, that's s-silly."

The girl clutched her shirt in response, "I-I don't know M-Master said because I had my mind wiped." 

Sakura was stunned, just a couple of weeks ago Hinata was fine now she had no idea who she was. "Hiashi-sama said all these things about her and i-if I'm Hinata t-then that m-means H-Hiashi-sama i-is my…Otou-sama…**H-He lied to me**."

The Hyuga girlhad tears in her eyes, "I'm only keeping the name Hinata because I like it, but that's all I know."

Sakura's lower lip quivered, "Y-You're someone like me." Hinata didn't understand that statement as Sakura took her hand again, "Come on let's go!" She said smiling, "Um…" that was all Hinata said before Sakura bolted off with her. 

* * *

_Yugito ran through the woods carrying a small child on her back. The trees were blackened with the charred ash of fresh fire which had blown through the darkened night sky of smoke. _

_It was this mission, the mission she wished she could forget. _

_She turned to the dying child on her back, bleeding from a wound created by a blade. Yugito was only 14 when she and her partner were sent to the Rain and Grass borderlands. It was a simple search mission to find information on Orochimaru, but what it turned into became a far worse mess. The village she had just left was obliterated by a mysterious force. She saw it ahead, the way out of the death around her, a clearing to something far less badly than this tragedy. "Don't worry I'll find help soon! Don't die!"_

_With Nibi's chakra channeled into her legs she leaped out of the forest, only to be in a ring of fire and Suiitiven holding his strange sword, which was blurred by the heat. His left arm was bleeding; his right leg with a lodged kunai; and his shirt was being torn to rivets and rags by a mysterious chakra. Across from him stood a man with snake eyes, pale skin and missing his right arm, he smiled, "Ku ku ku, my you're a resourceful one I'll have to replace my body early because of you." His large tongue licked his lips, "I may hand your friend to them and you can become my new body."_

_Yugito stood there as Suiitiven stabbed his sword in the ground, blood leaking down from his head and over his left eye when he began to pulse. "Yugito…run," he said tired._

_She took out her large kunai, "No I can…"_

_He turned to her and she saw his eyes red and his hair turn black, when he called out his demon the time he saved her, his eyes were blue. She never saw this before as Orochimaru chuckled again, "Oh so are you going to make her run with you eh Suiitiven-kun. She's tired, she has killed so many already today why don't you just hand your..."_

_At that moment the boy began chuckling, softly then darkly, then maniacally. Yugito looked at him, this wasn't Suiitiven it was someone else, "__**I told her to run so she wouldn't see the bloody pulp I'm going to turn your body into**__." _

_Black chakra suddenly exploded and began spewing out of the ground, "__**I can't wait to show you what FEAR and DEATH truly are!"**_

_Yugito grabbed the child once more and hid in the woods hearing a scream from Orochimaru…everything went quiet for awhile. Deathly quiet, nothing she had ever experienced. She placed the child down and ran back to the scene._

_The girlsaw nothing and felt only a darkness which paralyzed her legs with fear, she had a sadistic streak and that was well known, but this feeling was foreign even to her. Two claws wrapped around her stomach, "S-Suiitiven, you baka is that you?" There was only a dark growl in response and a soft feeling on her neck. _

"_**He told you to run away."**_

_She was stiff, he wasn't the same person, "Y-You're something e-else you k-know that; s-stop messing w-with me."_

"_**You know he told you to run little Kitten, he was trying to protect you from himself. From Me."**_

_She frowned, feeling a strange sadness with her fear. __**"Now tell me, why didn't you listen? He'd do anything to protect you little Yugito, do you want to know why?"**_

"_J_ust_ bring him back." Her eyes widened, the words and tears just came out of her, she never cried since Kumo handed her over to Konoha. A claw moved up her shirt, **"It's because he loves you. Don't tell him I told you, he won't even know."**_

_Yugito froze, "Please stop toying him; Please, please." Dark youki emerged fromher as she turned to meet the red eyes. "__**He wants to feel something too, I'm beginning to think his efforts weren't wasted that feeling is coming from you, isn't it?"**_

_Yugito couldn't take it, after all of the people she had hurt and fought this was different, she couldn't take it. Endless suffering, bodies of the dead lay as the fires ended in a sudden silence of the wind almost nothingness as the girl yelled, "Suiitiven please come back, what do you want me to say! I-I can't say it now, it's not me, but you know that I…I…I want to…be! Ever since you saved Naru-kun and me, the day you showed up I…can't…stop."_

_She couldn't tell him, this side of her never wanted to be shown, it was a sign of weakness and weakness was not needed in being a ninja. She thought it was a waste, this fear, that it was all for not._

"_**Yu…gi…to-Chan."**__ She blinked, it was getting through, but she suddenly felt a stabbing feeling in her neck and two different feelings enter her body. Her eyes lidded and she swung around slowly and moved towards his neck._

Yugito shot up in her bed with a sweat; her eyes wide open as she took deep breaths. Immediately she felt her neck where she thought she was bit, "Nothing, it was only a dream Yugito, get a grip. It's always been a dream." She pulled the covers off her bed and walked over to her dresser. She retied her hair in a braid and changed clothes; in reality she was knocked out after the scream from Orochimaru, but that dream felt so real, and it kept occurring. She walked out to see Yaken drinking a cup of tea. The woman frowned and walked towards the upstairs area, she was rethinking her decision and to help in the search for Hinata. 

She ran down the stairs and towards the door when Yaken spoke up, "Hey think fast!" Yugito caught a scroll he threw at her, "What was that for!"

He shrugged, "Some Anbu dropped it off when you were asleep."

The Nibi jinchuuriki opened the scroll she had thrown to her and smiled, "My promotion went through; Shannaro!"

* * *

"Shannaro?" Hinata asked as Sakura looked back from her triumph pose. "W-Well my jutsu worked and it's r-really cool." Sakura explained giving a nervous laugh. 

Hinata pouted, "C'mon N-Nee-Chan you promised to take me home, Master said so."

Sakura sighed, "Alright let's go home."

* * *

Kurenai grabbed Suiitiven by the jacket, "They did what!"

The boy just struggled waving his arms, "Sorry but it's the truth I swear!"

Kurenai dropped the boy with a shocked look on her face, her hands trembling, "Why, why would they do such a thing?"

The auburn haired male dusted himself off, "I wouldn't want to get into it; anyway, I'm going to see if we can do anything to help her memory."

The boy then held his arm out as a golden eagle came out of the sky and cleaned under its wing. The illusionist jonin scoffed, "Honestly why do you have such a dumb animal."

The bird stopped as a angry semi-high pitched voice yelled, "**Dumb…Dumb! Aren't ninja taught to be prepared for anything? Kami-sama."**

Kurenai just paused surprised, "Did that bird just…"

"**No it was the tree."**

Suiitiven's eyebrow twitched, the bird has clawed on his arm when it was called dumb, "Sora…you're burrowing your claw…in my arm again."

The bird released his grip as a drop of sweat gathered from his face, "**Gomen kid."**

The eagle flew from his arm onto his shoulder, "Well I should get going, try and fix the girl's memory." He jumped off but came back to put his hand on Kurenai's shoulder, "Hey don't worry she'll be fine Kurenai-san. Things will be okay." He handed her a scroll the eagle on his shoulder carried, "She will be different, but she'll still be Hinata."

The woman nodded, "I'm entering them in the chunin exams. You better fix this or else."

The boy didn't say a word as he left. 

* * *

Naruto walked back annoyed with Sasuke towards his home as the Uchiha sighed, "Alright…what did I do this time?"

The Kyuubi boy's eye twitched, "You keep hitting…on…my…GIRLFRIEND!" 

'**You mean wife, still can't believe we went along with that.'**

Sasuke scoffed, "Fine, I'll admit it Sakura has caught my eye, probably because it's your fault."

"Hn, I still don't know _why_ I hang out with you," Naruto replied back. Sasuke sighed at that about to talk as Naruto cut him off, "Go on about the Avenger Bull Shit again and I'll use the **Oiroke no jutsu…**_again._"

Sasuke gulped, he had bad memories and perverted ones from five times before. 

They approached the apartment when Sasuke threw Naruto behind a corner, "What the hell Teme!"

"Shut up and look."

Naruto just saw Sakura entering the apartment with Hinata, she was clothed but her lack of footwear left her legs bare. "So what about it, _my_ Sakura has a friend."

"No, "_your_"Sakura has anice-lookingfriend."

"Yeah," Naruto stopped and looked surprised at Sasuke, "YOU…like girls?"

The Uchiha frowned, "You aren't helping, I've never seen her before."

"So?"

"So she's not a fangirl, I could be free!"

Naruto bopped him on the head. "Honestly I don't understand you at all."

Suiitiven walked around the balcony corner, "I don't understand either of you for different reasons. And yet you just don't quit do you?"

They both looked annoyed as they trailed behind him. He opened the door to a scene of Hinata cowering behind Sakura, Sakura cowering behind Yugito, Yugito holding a beat up Yaken by his shirt and Shinn not even caring. Yugito just looked at the three males annoyed. "Where've you been, bakas?"

Suiitiven scratched his head, "What, can't I go out without you knowing, I understand Naruto but…jealous for me." The boy grinned as Yugito dropped Yaken and smiled getting in Suiitiven's face, "I'm so going to kill you."

The boy sighed from that response, "_I **really** hate it when you do that_." He slammed the sack into her chest, "Here you go."

She looked annoyed as he dragged Hinata upstairs, "What's this suppose to be!"

"You and Sakura can split it, I don't want it. Come on Hinata time to bring some of your mind back."

Yugito and Sakura opened the sack on the kitchen counter. Needless to say, they were shocked, "Where'd he get these?" Sakura asked holding a rare emerald. Yaken saw it and began to hold in a laugh before fully falling on the floor kicking and holding his stomach.

"W-Why…_laugh…_didn't…_laugh_…I see this…_laugh_…sooner!"

Shinn sighed ignoring him as the rest watched before Sakura spoke, "I don't g-get it, what is it?"

Yaken kept laughing before wiping the tear from his eye, "Shinn and I were paired with him when we were out searching."

"But weren't you here?" Yugito asked annoyed. Yaken sat up and grinned, "Nope, you were asleep, remember; I came back before it happened" the Gobi boy countered. The young woman growled. 

This made Yaken sigh, "So we followed him to the Hyuga compound after I told him I found Hinata, that's the girl's name right."

The genin listened as suddenly Shinn stopped Yaken, "Hinata has no idea who she is, only that she's a slave who must as she's told. Suiitiven is about to change that so…" Shinn immediately covered his ears as Yaken and Yugito nodded to each other, running upstairs. Team 7 looked incredibly confused as Shinn continued to cover his ears; they heard voices from upstairs before, a bloodcurdling scream, which rang out through the building. After it was over the genin ran upstairs to see the three higher ranked ninja against the wall and Hinata clutching her back as the mark had corroded away somewhat and the girl clutched her head, "I-I remember, b-but." Sakura and Naruto ran over to Yugito and Suiitiven who were on the ground, "Damnit Suiitiven you're such a nutcase," Yugito groaned. The boy grunted, "Hey at least we can get away with it."

Sakura whimpered, "B-But Nii-Chan you're a chunin; you're not allowed to do t-that."

Yugito sighed, "No our exam results came back today, we were immediately bumped to Tokubetsu Jonin." 

Naruto and the others looker surprised, "Elite Jonin!"

Yugito took that as an insult, "You surprised by that gaki? I thought you knew better!"

The blonde boy cowered behind Sakura who blushed slightly. Immediately they ran over to Hinata, "H-Hey, are you okay?"

Hinata looked around, "Sa…Sakura-Nee-Chan, where's Kurenai-sensei, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Neji-Nii-Chan?"

Sakura looked surprised, "Hinata-Chan your memory it's back."

Hinata looked around before shaking her head 'no', "I-I remember…I'm a ninja and my fighting style, but others and myself…I don't know."

Her memories of the people in the room were mixed as well when she looked around, the most distinct difference, "Who are you?"

Naruto just looked at her strangely before dragging Sakura downstairs. "W-What is it Naruto-kun?"

He sat down and put her on the counter, she squeaked in response. "You seem sad Sakura-Chan." The girl frowned looking down, "I-Inoichi-san's…I-Ino's father. She ran in during my session."

The boy rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan; did she hurt you again?"

Sakura was beginning to curl up into her defensive shell again, she never understood why her forehead was such a big issue to people. All the years of being thrown in the dirt had left a wound. "N-Naruto c-can…w-we talk…m-more in your…r-room?"

He didn't ask questions and walked her into his room before shutting the door. "I-I d-didn't get t-to tell I-Inoichi-san t-that my Tou-san f-found about my b-bullying problem a-a couple years ago."

"Do you want it out of your system?"

"Y-Yeah." So she told him...

* * *

_An eleven year old Sakura snuck across the park carrying nothing but a library book. The library, that's where she tried to hide every time, but today Sasuke was there and that meant they were there to. Fangirls, and Sakura had to follow the rule of staying away, usually she would just read scrolls and jutsu, but today she ran out with the wrong book. She ran deep into the park and passed a clearing, she knew not to run too far or her life would surely end, not that she wouldn't mind after what her father put her through the year before._

_Her bangs blocked her face as she tripped on a stubborn root. The girl fell into a field of flowers. Sakura had never seen so many flowers in so long, it brought tears to her eyes, she didn't say a word as she picked up her book and quickly checked to see if she had destroyed any of the precious plants. None, she plopped down in front of the end by the riverbed and opened the book. After looking inside for only a moment, the girl immediately closed it…fate was cruel; a book about a happy family, having fun together and doing normal things, the children playing with friends, and happy smiles. Sakura didn't feel them coming down, but two waterfalls fell from pools of jade, she curled in a ball._

_It hurt her to see those images, it was already bad enough that her family was destroyed and had no one but her abusivefather. She was dressed in dirty and bad smelling clothes, hand me downs from a thrift store and most of her food supply came from caring people at homeless shelters or nearby restaurants. _

_Things seemed to stay peaceful for once, and then someone grabbed her. Sakura froze as she heard HER voice, from behind her. "What the hell are you doing here freak?"_

_Sakura didn't think and immediately tried to bolt of running, two pairs of claws grabbed her before slamming the poor broken soul on the ground. Her bang covered eyes saw only blonde hair making a handsign, "I want to try my new jutsu out, and I need a guinea pig."_

_Sakura blacked out for a moment before seeing she was still in trouble, somehow she was sitting up. She shivered from being cold and wet as a girl spoke, "Man Ino that was great, making her throw her clothes in the river, that's some jutsu."_

_The blonde smiled, "Yeah but I think we can top that."_

_Sakura's mind went blank as she was knocked back and assaulted by fists and legs, "S-stop please, just s-stop." The girl whimper quietly, they didn't hear her as one of Ino's friends removed the bangs from Sakura's face to show her eyes filled with fear and exhaustion. "You're going to love this forehead, you slut." The pink-haired girl struggled before she felt something go inside her person, "STOP!" Her head lifted up before a couple of fist made her world go black. _

_The darkness again…her nothingness, her absolution until someone spoke again, "Would you kindly wake up."_

_The girl eyes shot open and she sat up looking around, it was far past her curfew and checked to make sure her lower area was intact, safe. She looked at herself, naked, lying in a patch of mud and dirt, cuts, scratches and bruises still fresh on her skin; she had a shiner under her right eye, the left side of her lips had dried blood on them. "I expect you to follow the rules you slut and…"_

_Sakura's eyes shot straight up at her father as he looked unnerved, now seeing what the girl looked like. "What the hell did you do now?"_

_She shook her head as fast as she could before grabbing his leg for some extremely desperate sense of security, "P-Please O-Otou-sama I didn't m-mean to be late."_

_He kicked her off his foot and she curled up, knowing that she was going to be beaten by him. The hits never came though, "Then why the hell were you?"_

_She tried to stay calm as she spoke, "T-They beat me up again."_

"_Who the fuck is **they**?" To his statement Sakura shivered, knowing that she had to be careful with her words, "T-The girls at school. They bully me, b-because of m-my forehead and h-hair. I really don't know why."_

_He grabbed her hair and pulled, hard, "Since when?"_

_The girl pushed herself against his legs, looking straight up, "I-I've always b-been; I run h-home everyday to g-get away."_

"_Is that the reason why you're always crying like a baby when you get home, bitch."_

_Sakura lowered her head and pulled her hands off him in complete despair as she answered, "Y-Yes Otou-sama." There was a long pause before the expected hit came to her face, "Fine then, no talk."_

_Sakura eyes widened, no talk meant no beating, he wasn't going to beat her this late at night. "However…"_

_She felt her heart sink, "Since you were late on 'Fun Night' you're still going to have to be punished."_

_Sakura screamed in her head as it lowered, 'NO NOT THAT! BEAT ME INSTEAD ANYTHING BUT THAT!' _

_Sakura began crying again and fell on her bare rear end; she was going hysterical and grabbed her Tou-san in a hug, "Please Otou-sama! Don't punish me this time; I just wanted to read my book!" The man tried to push her off, "Get off me you whore!"_

"_Please Tou-san I didn't mean to I'll never do it again!" The man continued to struggle from her grip and hysteria when he saw what she was reading. She kept begging for a reprieve as he punched her in the face forcing her off, "Fine! Since I'm a good father, too good for a bad child like you, I'll wave it off. Now go home! I still haven't had anything to eat."_

_Sakura grabbed the book and ran home without being seen in the nude and cold. _

* * *

When she finished telling Naruto he was beyond angry, he was enraged, "What kind of father does that to his children! Sakura I promise you, you will have a better life than that hell for the rest of your life, and that we will get those…._people…_BACK!"

Sakura looked shocked, someone would really do that…for her. Naruto really cared about her and instead of thanking him the shy way; she tackled him on the floor and cried into his chest, "You're really giving me a chance, a real chance. NARUTO!"

Outside everyone heard crying. Sasuke, Hinata, Yaken and Shinn were going towards the door when the other two lead them away. 

Yugito turned to her counterpart, "Maybe this marriage thing isn't so bad for the two of them."

"Yeah, but they're still younger than us; AND, they did it behind everyone's backs on a spur of the moment."

Yugito remained silent, "I guess Naruto made a good case to Sandaime-sama."

Suiitiven scratched his head, "Anyway, I'll take Hinata back to Kurenai, but she'll be staying here you know."

The Nibi jinchuuriki groaned annoyed if it was one group of people she hated, it was Hyuga, then Izunuka.

"Alright, get going, see you for lunch."

* * *

It was an hour later when Team 7 met at the bridge. The female member had regained her composure after telling Naruto her story. Sakura was uncomfortable when Sasuke approached; he held up his hands, "Relax, I'm done with hitting on you." She looked straight in the eye of the Uchiha.

"You better be."

Naruto watched and became part of a stare down that was taking place. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and then there was a poof from atop one of the bridge gates. "Can't I see you three in a form of friendship of some sort?"

The genin turned to see there sensei smiling behind his mask. "Now I didn't call you three to hurt each other now did I?" he asked.

Naruto scoffed, "Inu you're late as usual." Sakura nodded her head in response, "Yeah you're always late K-Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn."

Kakashi had sweat drop, "Yes well anyway, how would you three feel about the chunin exams?"

The genin immediately jumped, Naruto blinked, "Y-You mean you actually entered us?"

Kakashi nodded and took out three pieces of paper and handed them to his students."You should know that this is your decision, you don't have to show up if you don't want to."

The three young ninja had their own thoughts as they nodded to the Copy-Nin. The man squatted down to eye level with them, "Well then I guess I'll see you there." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

The three teammates walked off towards town, "D-Does he r-really think we're ready?"

Naruto sighed, "In his own way, but I think we're ready Sakura-Chan."  
"Oh."

---

They walked down a couple of alleys when they heard a voice cry out. They turned the corner to see what was the cause of it was. A boy wearing a pair of goggles was struggling as a sand ninja in black with a large object bound on his back held him up. "Let me go or I'll!"

The ninja held him tighter, "Or you'll what, you runt."

"Hey!" The ninja turned with the boy to see Team 7 looking at them, the boy looked relieved, "Naruto-Nii-Chan!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the young boy, "Konohamaru, that you?"

The ninja then turned to the other, "You, put the kid down, now."

The sand ninja smiled, "Make me."

"Just put the runt down Kankuro." 

They watched as a blonde haired genin with four pony tails walked up; her giant fan slung on her back. Naruto felt something strange radiating off her. "Back off Temari," Kankuro spoke to her. The girl looked at Naruto's face and smirked, "Better do as Whiskers says."

Sakura watched Naruto twitch before cracking his knuckles on one hand, "What'd you call me?"'_This bitch is dead.'_

'**Wait a moment kit, I smell Tanuki on her.'**

'_Tanuki?'_

"Oh you wanna fight do you?" Kankuro was about to grab the object on his back when a cold voice spoke, "Enough."

There was a cold wind as everyone turned to see a boy with red hair standing upside-down on a tree branch; his face was cold; his skin pale; his eyes surrounded by dark circles; a gourd on his back; the kanji for 'love' tattooed in red on his forehead. Kankuro was nervous and Temari smiled. "What were you doing Kankuro?"

The older boy jumped, "Oh nothing Gaara these punks were just looking for trouble."

"I doubt it." The boy said coldly. "Temari, what really happened?"

The girl didn't move nervously or afraid, "Nii-san is just being dumb Gaara-sama."

Kankuro seethed as if he were outraged with them. Gaara's gaze shifted to the tree, Sasuke stood above him. "I think you've caused enough trouble today."

"Who are you to mess with my affairs?"The sand ninjaasked coldly.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Icy blue eyes turned to meet his onyx but suddenly turned to a pair of sapphire ones. "C'mon Sasuke we shouldn't play around; besides, we don't know his name."

Gaara sighed lightly, "Sabaku no Gaara"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he pointed back to his pink-haired compatriot which made Gaara blink once, "She's Haruno Sakura."

There was a quiet before Gaara spoke once more after looking at Sakura, his face showing no emotion.

"Huh, I don't really care. Temari, Kankuro we're leaving. Now."

Kankuro nodded nervously as Temari bowed respectively, she ran by Sakura who had been watching the whole time. She met eyes on Temari's neck to find a mark scared in her skin, it was deep. She heard Kankuro mumble something as he walked by, "_How could you do that to your Nee-Chan, Gaara?_"

The same mark on Temari's neck was the same on Gaara, the kanji for 'love'.

Sakura walked to catch up with Naruto; the chunin exams were close…soon.

* * *

**_A/N: Well I guess that's another chapter, I feel as if this story will make it's way through the chunin exams and there will be intensity, why? I like it. Forest of Death and Preliminaries. If anyone has any suggestions they're welcome, but I have some main points already worked out, anyway..._**

**_Summary:_**

**_1) Yugito's dream-I don't really know how to describe it at the moment maybe later._**

**_2) Hinata- She was rescued and her rescuer scammed Hiashi at the same time. Her memory is still destroyed but some seems to have been recover, but how much? And how will she cope?  
_****_  
3) Sakura's past- It seems as if Ino had made her life a living hellwhen she was little, vengence is in the air._**

**_4) Temari- Sakura has discovered a deeply carved mark like Gaara's kanji on her neck, and she seems to revere him and not despise or fear her little brother. Why?_**

**_Summary...OVER!_**


	14. The Chunin Exams Begin!

* * *

Kakashi walked into the room full of sensei and jonin instructors; they stood in front of the desk with two council members sitting behind the Sandaime Hokage. The elderly man smoked his pipe as they started, "Alright then, since you are all here, which of you wishes to nominate your team."

The three new instructors stepped forward, "I, Sarutobi Asuma choose to nominate Team 10: Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, for the chunin exams." The Professor smiled to his son, "Very well then." He turned his attention to the red eye genjutsu master. She stepped forward, "I, Yuhi Kurenai nominate my team, Team 3: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and…Hyuga Hinata."

The council members frowned and looked at the woman, "Yuhi-san you are aware that Hyuga Hinata has disappeared for over a week and has, henceforth, been declared dead are you not?"

Kurenai returned Hinata's status with an aggitated face, "I assure you that my student is alive and ready."

Before the council members could argue more with the jonin the Hokage put an end to it with his words, "Very well, we'll see then."

All eyes turned to the legendary Copy-nin who stepped forward now, "I, Hatake Kakashi nominate all three of my genin: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

There were whispers heard throughout the crowd, the three genin weren't really normal after all. Some were happy to hear the Uchiha was to be nominated, but those were the same people who felt that he was somewhat brought down by his team. This number was not substantial as Naruto was well known to the ninja community and made himself known to them. 

A man dressed in green spandex approached, "Kakashi my eternal rival, don't you realize that, except for Naruto-kun, you're entering complete rookies, they'll be crushed."

The copy ninja turned, "Sorry, did you say something?"

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked towards a group of people as they heard a scuffle up ahead. Naruto noticed it first, what looked like a miniature Maito Guy being knocked down. "Oh no, Lee!" The familiar face of TenTen helped him up. Two guards stood at the door, "Face it you dorks aren't ready for the Chunin exams. Yeah."

Naruto walked up to them, "Excuse me do you know where the third floor stairwell is?"

The two ninja laughed, "Are you brain dead? This is the third floor."

Sakura just stood there, "N-No it isn't..t-t-that's j-just a tr-trick, genjutsu." She made a handsign and dispelled it, "S-See?"

Naruto walkedover to her and smirked, "Not bad Sakura-Chan." This made the girl smile to him. Sasuke gave his smirk and followed the path to the third floor stairwell. They reached the stairs when a voice spoke.

"Stop!" The team turned to seethe mini-Gaistanding in front of the door, "I've heard a lot about you Uchiha Sasuke. I..am Rock Lee."

The Uchiha stood stoically as Naruto sighed annoyed, "C'mon Sakura-Chan let's go."

"Um…but."

Lee stood in his usual fighting stance, "Fight me."

Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and pointed to the stairwell signaling him to keep going. "Sorry, some other time maybe."

The othersuddenly appeared in front of them, "No, right now."

Naruto sighed as he saw Sasuke lose out to his ego once more, "Alright then." His eyes then went ablaze with Sharingan, "Let's see how your speed stands against this."

"Ah, so that is the Sharingan. No matter."

Lee moved quickly and threw a punch at Sasuke who dodged but missed the second punch. _'How'd he?' _The green spandex genin moved quickly again knocking Sasuke in the air with his foot from under him. The eyebrowed ninja then appeared behind the Uchiha on his way up. 

"You can't see it can you? My moves." Sasuke's head turned to face to boy, '_Is this some kind of genjutsu or ninjutsu?'_

"It's because all of my moves are neither genjutsu nor ninjutsu. Just Taijutsu; now," Lee then began unraveling his bindings, that's when Naruto appeared behind him, "What will Gai think of this Fuzzy Brows?"

Lee turned around when there was a smoke puff that hurled him into a nearby wall, and made the other ninja stop their combat as a large turtle appeared, "**Now what do you think you were doing!" **The helmet hair bowed his head. At that moment Naruto dragged his teammates up the stairwell. Sasuke and Sakura were confused over the talking turtle.

The team walked and stopped in front of it; each took a moment to think his or her thoughts. 

"So are you ready?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded, "Hai."

"Yeah." Naruto took a stance in front of his teammates. "Lee probably beat us here," the blonde ninja said nonchalantly making the other two look surprised. It had only been about 6 minutes. The door opened and they walked inside, the door closed behind them as the room turned to look at them. 

"Well, Well, look who decided to show up!" Team 7 turned to the origin of the voice, Kiba stood there smirking with Hinata fidgeting behind him;she looked up to see Sakura andsmiled, "Onee-Chan!"

Most of the rookie nine raised an eyebrow to Hinata's outburst, most people were out of the loop when Shinn quietly walked up, "I was wondering when you would show up Naruto, Sakura."

Sakura smiled as Naruto looked strangely at him, "Uh hey, how'd you get in here?"

The Kaguya boy sighed, "They let me compete by myself for some reason, they didn't have any genin left. Shitheads."

Sasuke turned to see the ninja from Suna just before hearing a squeal, "SASUKE-KUN!! Ino jumped onto said Uchiha and latched her arms around his neck. "I missed you Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru walked by herand sighed, "You're so troublesome. Just like a woman."

Naruto looked annoyed as he turned behind him to see Sakura trying to hide as best she could. Her face didn't show fear, but bitterness.

Sakura of course was trying to hold back against her, but still feared the trauma this girl Ino had inflicted upon her. How she hated her, how she hated having to hide in the shadows, how she hated that she had been the target of so many attacks, how she hated that confidence and popularity she could only wish for, how she hated her for having a loving father and living mother that she dreamed of, how she wished to expose her for the whore she really was, how she wanted to wipe the smile off her face. **How Haruno Sakura hated Yamanaka Ino.** The blonde girl would suffer the pink-haired girl's vengeance. 

Naruto tapped on her shoulder, "Sakura-Chan, you okay?"

The girl smiled softly to him, "Hai, I'm okay Naruto-kun," she was lying and Naruto knew it, "Don't worry about Ino…Sakura-Chan." The girl looked at him as he spoke again, "Just concentrate on the exam; worry about stuff like that later."

The girl nodded, "Hai Naruto-kun."

Naruto watched the other ninja from beyond the position of the Rookie 9 he spotted two teams that caught his eye besides Team Guy. "Nani?"

"So you're the new Rookies right?" 

All of them turned to see a ninja in purple, with white hair, wearing glasses, "Huh, you should keep a low profile, but it seems impossible seeing as you've all crowded together."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_Yugito walked over to Naruto only that morning, "Naruto-kun, be careful today alright?"_

"_What for Nee-Chan."_

_The girl held up her index finger, "There will be some strange people there, even some perverted bastards who you wouldn't expect. Just watch out for certain people."_

"_Certain…people? Like who Nee-Chan?"_

_The young woman sighed, "Suiitiven and I, when we were taking the exam we met this guy named Kabuto, be careful around him, but don't avoid him, just act normal. Okay?"_

_The boy nodded, "Sure Nee-Chan." The young woman smiled, "Good. Now if you don't pass, we're all going to hurt you in extremely painful ways that you could never imagine. Bye." The girl said with an eerily innocent smile._

_Naruto's face paled. _

* * *

He rubbed the back of his head, '_I'm really glad those two and Anko-Nee-Chan aren't here.'_

"So w-who are you?" Hinata asked. The young man smiled lightly, "Oh my name's Kabuto, and like I said, these exams are difficult. This will be my seventh try and the competitors look tough this year."

"Seven times, really?" Ino asked unimpressed. Kabuto held his hands up, "Well the exam takes place twice every year so I've been at this for four years."  
"Oh."

"So what, we'll still become chunin," Kiba smirked. Kabuto sighed, "Yes well maybe you should look at the field of opponents better." 

As Kabuto gave a tutorial on the current ninja to the other genin, Naruto turned to Gaara and made eye contact for a moment. He scanned all the other ninja in the room to hear whispers from only a fraction of leaf genin. The whispers of _'Demon.'_"Naruto?"

He turned around to see all of the genin gathered around Kabuto looking at a deck of cards with one having a map laid out. Sasuke sighed, "Dobe you missed the tutorial."

"Oh, gomen." He said looking at the cards. Sasuke did as well, "So tell me do any of those cards carry any personal information?"

"Yeah, just tell me details about them and I'll look them up," Kabuto told the genin, Sasuke then nodded, "Sabaku no Gaara of Suna and Rock Lee of Konoha."

"Oh well since you have their names this should be easy." Kabuto then waved his hand over the deck of cards. Then just a moment later that same hand pulls out two cards, "Here they are."

Sasuke was in his usual demeanor, "Show them to me."

Kabuto laid them on the ground and spun one with his finger counterclockwise. Rock Lee appeared on the card with his information.

"Hm, seems he's just a year ahead of you, but this is his first time taking the exams. From what I know he specializes in taijutsu and his team his composed of TenTen and Hyuga Neji." 

They took in the information as Kabuto moved to the next card, "Hm, I don't have that much on Gaara. This is the first time taking the exam. He has completed a B-rank mission and 8 C-rank that's not the thing though." The ninja looked up to the genin, "Apparently out of all his missions, Gaara has escaped without a scratch."

Shikamaru spoke first to that, "A genin that did a B-rank mission, without a scratch?"

Naruto gaze shifted back to the sand ninja who met his gaze back, Sakura watched as the only witness, her fear of the tension was growing. That was whenNaruto smiled, "Sakura-Chan." The young woman turned to met his face, "I can't wait for this I'll wipe the floor with this bunch."

Sasuke listened more tothe older ninja talk about Otogakure and it being a fairly recent village. A minute later Naruto was watching a team of Sound ninja make a move on Kabuto. The one wearing a yellow shirt threw two kunai, Kabuto dodged. Then a mummified looking one jumped out and took a swipe with a strange metallic object on his hand. He apparently missed. A minute later Kabuto's glasses broke, leaving most of the genin confused, that's when hecollapsed on the ground and began to throw up.

The sound trio stood in front of him, "You weren't very good for a four year veteran. Write this in your little card, the sound ninja will become Chunin," the mummified one spoke, that's when the kunoichi turned to face the other genin…and spotted Sakura, '_I know her_.'

Sakura looked back and saw the kunoichi looking at her, '_Kuso, I think I know her.'_

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!"

Everyone turned to see the Head of Anbu Interrogation Morino Ibiki standing in the front of the classroom. "I'm your proctor for the first exam. Morino Ibiki and…"

* * *

"And I'm soooooo bored!" Yaken groaned. He and the other two jinchuuriki were walking down the road. Yugito looked annoyed as Suiitiven sighed, "You're bored easily you know that?"

Yaken nodded, "Yeah, I always had a damn mission in Iwa. The treated me like scum but they kept me busy at least."

"They could at least give me a more rugged chunin vest; I'll completely destroy this one." 

Yugito growled annoyed at the boy who turned back to face her, "You're so hostile."

"Watch it Yaken."

The three turned the corner before seeing the room where the chunin exams were taking place, "I wonder how they're doing?"

"Meh, I think Shinn's probably killed someone already," Yaken told them. "You think so?"

"Yeah. So who's…"

* * *

"Who's the proctor for the first exam?" Kurenai asked. Asuma took out a cigarette as he, Kurenai and Kakashi sat around in a lounge area. 

"Morino Ibiki, he's not very kind to his exam students," Kakashi told the woman. 

Asuma took a puff of his cigarette whenthe copy-ninjaconfused Kurenai with his statement, "What's that suppose to mean Kakashi?" she asked.

"Kurenai you're a new jonin so you wouldn't know. Ibiki is the head of the interrogation in Anbu. He doesn't specialize in physical torture, he uses alternatives, pressures you, breaks your mind."

Kurenai's mouth was slightly agape when he told her, "Kuso and we have genin with mental trauma entered in this?"

Kakashi looked at her, "I don't know about Hinata, but I can tell you Sakura can take it."

"Kakashi you can't be serious. That girl doesn't talk to anyone, let alone talk at all. I've seen her outside, she stays close to anyone she's out with and keeps to herself."

Kurenai then looked at Asuma, "I've only seen her talk to Uzumaki or the other two outside; even thennervous and stuttering constantly. Hinata does that, but Haruno? No offense I think she's a sweet girl, but really in a bad position."

Kakashi just sighed, '_Those two have no idea. If it wasn't for Naruto's people skills, Sakura would be even worse. Her trust in Naruto is unnatural for people in her position, is something leading her on?'_

* * *

Sakura had her head on the desk, she finished her nine questions early and watched nervously as the other participants began failing. She didn't mind though she checked on Naruto, he hadn't moved but that's when she heard his voice in her head, "_Sakura-Chan what's the answer to number 9?"_

She blinked a couple of times, _"Naruto-kun?"_

"_Yeah it's me."_

"_But how?"_

"_Telepathic link, you're my mate remember."_

"_B-B-But N-Naruto isn't t-that chea-cheating?"_

"_That's the point, cheat and not get caught, hurry we don't have long."_

"_Oh, right…number 9 is……_

There was a quiet, Naruto raised an eyebrow, _"Sakura-Chan?"_

"_Hey! Who is this!" _Naruto recognized that voice, _"Ino, get the hell out of Sakura's body! She doesn't like it."_

"_How would you know, and how are you even talking to me?" _Ino asked.

"_Naruto-kun!" _Sakura screamed in her head, Ino smirked_, "All done forehead."_

Ino left leaving a trembling Sakura in her own body, _"She did it again, she did it again! Kaa-san, she did it again!"_

"_Sakura-Chan calm down!"_ Naruto screamed mentally. _"N-N-Na…Naru…"_

"Alright! Pencils down!" Ibiki yelled. Everyone left in the room stopped writing and looked up the scar-faced man. "Now for the tenth question, but first there is something you should know. If you don't answer correctly you will fail and no longer be able to take the exam. If you drop out so does your team and you'll have to wait until next time, but you can still try again." After that speech half the room was dumbfounded, more teams filed out of the room until only a quarter of the room was left. "_So 78, all of these genin are left then; there are a lot this time."_

"Very well then. You've completed the First Stage. Congratulations!"

The statement left all the genin dumbfounded, except for Naruto who quietly chuckled. "Say what! You mean this was all a test!" Kiba yelled shoot out of his seat. Hinata turned around, "K-Kiba-kun."  
Naruto tapped her shoulder, "No, just leave him be."

"B-But then there is no tenth question? What was this about?" Temari asked. 

As Ibiki explained the risks and the reason for the tenth question Naruto picked up a scent a familiar scent as he turned his head he saw something coming at the window what looked like a black ball. 

"And so you're ready to move onto…" Ibiki was interrupted when that said black ball crashed through the window and opened up in front of Ibiki to reveal a banner and a certain young purple haired Tokubetsu Jonin, "Alright you maggots!"

Naruto immediately ducked under his seat when she appeared. 

"This is no time to celebrate!" Under the banner with the words: Here Comes The Proctor For The Second Exam Anko Mitarashi!  
"Are you ready for the second test?"  
She shot her fist in the air, "Good! Follow Me!"

Everyone looked bug-eyed at the woman as Ibiki walked out from behind the banner, "Anko, you're early…again."

The woman looked uncomfortable now; then she saw the number of students, "You let this many pass, you're getting soft Ibiki."

"Or it could be we have a good crop of candidates this year."

"Yeah, but when I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated." the woman smirked slightly. 

Sakura gulped,_ "More than…half?"_

"Hn, this gonna be fun. Alright you maggots had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning! I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me. Dismissed." By then Anko was looking at the students and stopped, "Wait…I smell someone. I think it's…" Anko suddenly grinned and moved over to the desk where Naruto was sitting. She pulled him out, "Naru-Chan!"

"_Fuck, she found me!"_

Anko swung him around, before stopping, "Aw, why were you hiding Naru-Chan, don't you want to see your Anko-Nee-Chan?" She faked pouted. The boy laughed nervously. "N-No I was just."

"Just what?" She met his face with hers, "I'm going to have to have a talk with you, little Naruto," she said softly. It only made Naruto that more nervous. 

Everyone began to file out of the room until only Naruto and Sakura were left; Sakura hid behind a wall when Naruto sat nervously in front of Anko. 

"S-So what's this about Anko-Nee-Cha…" Anko slammed her fist onto his head, "What the hell were you thinking gaki!"

He stood up, "What are you talking about, Nee-Chan?" She kicked him into the wall, "I'm talking about **YOU** getting married **behind all of our backs!** What in the fucking seven gates were you thinking! You're just as dumb as the day I met you! Bakaero."

"My Okaa-san wanted it!" Naruto yelled back to her.

"You don't know what your mother wants Naruto, she's dead!"the snake woman countered.

"**And so is hers!"**The two females in the room flinched. "I…I know what I did, how soon I did it, so go ahead and take it out on me, What's done is done!"

"_Naruto-kun."_ Sakura clutched her chest. "We're both orphaned and this makes us closer to them! And ourselves!" Naruto yelled.

Anko didn't say anything and just sighed walking over to the pink-haired girl hiding behind the corner. She stood over her, "So you're Saiki-san's kid huh?"

Sakura didn't respond, the older woman didn't prove herself friendly to her. She squatted down to meet Sakura, who still wasn't responding. "Sakura am I right?"

The girl's green eyes looked at the woman patting her head, she didn't say a word. "Um, Naruto, why isn't she talking?" Anko asked. 

Naruto of course walked over and looked sadly at Sakura, "She's uncomfortable Anko-Nee-Chan; she's always been that way. You scared her." Sakura nodded quietly. 

The older woman then sighed, "Listen ga…Sakura…I'm just a little aggravated, that's all; it's just I don't like it when Naruto goes behind my back and I didn't want him to force you into anything." Sakura mumbled something under her breath. The Jonin raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Sakura said it again but kept her lips shut. "Sakura I still can't…"

"I said he didn't force me into anything! Just leave me alone." Anko looked stunned and turned to Naruto, "I told you, she doesn't trust anyone, just the people living in the apartment."

"But I watch over you guys, I have been for seven years. So why don't you want to talk to me Sakura-Chan."

The girl in question looked down and spoke bitterly, "Because you're not like them."

"Sakura?"

The girl looked up with tears in her eyes, Anko was frightened; the young girl's eyes were filled with betrayal and spite, "You're not like Naruto-kun, or Onee-Chan, or Nii-san, or Yaken-san, or Shinn-kun, or Hinata-Chan. You don't how it feels. To have seen what I have been forced to or to experience what I have."

Anko then immediately hugged the girl, "I understand Sakura; I took the job of raising the gakis because they were like children to me. In them I saw myself and I can see me in you. I may…have not experienced what you have had to endure, but I'll help if you let me."

Sakura didn't respond physically, trying to keep her shell up, "Y-You're r-rrealy n-nice." 

Anko let go of the girl and saw she was trying to keep to herself, but smiled at her anyway. Naruto watched as Sakura walked next to him, "I-I wanted Na-Naruto to do it, w-we did it t-to help each other. W-We can b-back out of it later."

Naruto sighed, "Gomen that I didn't tell you Anko-Nee-Chan, but we were trying to keep it quiet."

Anko sighed, "Yeah well anyway, Forest of Death, tomorrow or else Naru-Chan."

"H-Hai." The woman smiled, "Good because if you don't you know what'll happen."

Naruto gulped as she left the room, "Shit Yugito-Nee-Chan is just like her."

Sakura didn't say anything as she looked at him, "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Sakura-Chan?"

The girl looked at her feet, "You don't think we've gone too fast right?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't know." He grabbed her hand, "But I really love being with you Sakura-Chan. I honestly don't know why."  
Sakura blushed slightly, "T-Thank you."

The blonde boy sighed, "You don't have to thank me Sakura-Chan." They walked outside and off to get some training done. 

* * *

Gaara walked through Konoha, still cold and like a ghost, "I need blood. This wait is pointless." 

He walked and turned a corner getting closer to his destination when he saw three older ninja that were passing by, a female with blonde hair in a long bandaged ponytail wearing just baggy pants and a shirt, black at the shoulders and the rest blue, her eyes were like a cats. The next was the tallest with auburn hair in a unique black and white jacket, black shirt and black cargo pants; the final was nearly as tall as the woman with brown hair and yellow eyes, he wore a black shirt with fishnet sleeves under a chunin vest, hiate around his right arm, regular shinobi pants; he carried five windmill shuriken folded on his back and two scrolls, one on each side of his waist, he had a black poncho slung over his right shoulder. 

* * *

Yugito, Suiitiven and Yaken all watched Gaara walk by them, all four ninja never losing eye contact until Gaara turned one corner and they the other. "Something wasn't right about him," Yugito told them in a serious tone. 

"No kidding, that kid was weird," was Yaken's response. Yugito sighed, "Speaking of weird why do you carry so much of those fuma windmills on your back?"

Yaken grunted, "Like you would understand."

The eldest just sighed, "Can't we all just get along?"

"No.

"Not really."

"Yugi-Chaaannnn."

At that moment Hinata rounded the corner, "Master, Yaken-kun, Yugito-Nee-Chan!"

"Um hey Hinata-Chan, what's up?"

The girl panted in front of them, "We passed the first exam! All of the rookies passed!"

"Nani?" All three looked astounded but then smirked, "Well that's a surprise."

Hinata looked up at them, "Yeah, but Onee-Chan looked really mad at Ino. I think she wants to hurt her."

"Oh jeez, let's go find them." Suiitiven sighed, Yugito nodded. They thenjumped off to find the said genin. 

* * *

Sakura sat next to Naruto on a bench, Shinn was next to them upside down. "I'm bored, this village is boring," Shinn said coldly. They turned to him, "Honestly Shinn how can you be so stoic? It's even more then Sasuke-Teme I swear," Naruto spoke.

"It's just my personality; my clan never really has been the warm type."

"How would you know, you never even met them."

Shinn glared at Naruto, "And your point is? You haven't met your real family either dipshit."

Naruto sighed, Sakura was just kicking her feet back and forth, that's when Shinn spoke, "You know Sakura, I don't understand, you talk with Naruto way more then someone in your position should." Sakura blushed and turned her head, "S-S-So? I c-can trust him can't I?"

"Well by all means…but you do trust him more than someone in your position should."

Sakura looked down, "B-But she said I should."

Shinn raised an eyebrow intrigued, "Who's she?"

"Um, no one you know, don't worry about it." The pink haired girl blocked him off making any more iquiries; the boy just shrugged and look at the sky.

'_I can still trust Naruto-kun right?'_

'_**Shannaro! Naru-kun good!' **_Inner Sakura cheered to her.

'_If you say so; y-you are me.'_

'_**Pft, of course I am, you know that!'**_

"Shinn you're not a people person are you?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Yaken asked me the same thing and I'll give you the same response. What's a people person?"

Both Naruto and Sakura sighed. 

Hinata, Yugito and Suiitiven sat on the balcony above, watching them, "Wow Shinn-kun is really cold," Hinata said. 

"Yeah well…it comes natural to him," Yugito replied. "Speaking of o'natural, where the hell did Yaken run off to?"

Suiitiven then laid down on his back and looked at the clouds, "He said he wanted to check out that Sand kid we ran into earlier."

* * *

Gaara sat in a room as Temari, only in a towel, opened the door from the shower she had just taken, "Oh, Gaara-sama can I help you?"

The boy just turned, "I need blood." Temari rubbed her hand through her wet hair and looked away as the sound of sand rustled fourth. She turned back and walked over to the door and locked it. She then removed her towel and lied on the sand, which then covered her body. Gaara didn't face her as the sand hardened over her as a covering. The kanji mark on her neck began to bleed.

Gaara wiped a finger overthat blood, but he stopped, "Wow that's pretty strange for a normal person. Which means you aren't." The rest of the sand moved into the air and condense in the air.

"Where are you?"

Yaken appeared and met his gaze with the sand clad girl, "T-Temari?"

A drill of sand shot at the window, Yaken dodged as Temari looked back, "M-Mutt?"

Yaken disappeared once again and fled. He got to the roof of the Hospital when he reappeared, bitter. '_Why?'_

* * *

_A 11 year old Yaken walked into Suna, he was on a mission and was closely watched by the Iwa infiltration unit of their Anbu. Of course this mission was just a giant game of fetch and the ball was in the Sand village. He walked up to see a girl with four ponytails. "Ne, who are you?" She asked._

"_Oh, I'm just a Mutt. That's what everyone calls me, even though I hate it."_

_The girl smiled, "Okay Mutt, my name's Temari. So what are you doing here in Suna?"_

"_Oh you know, just…browsing." He spotted an angry looking boy roaming ahead, "Hey who's that kid?"_

_Temari sighed, "That's Gaara, and you'll want to stay away from him."_

_Yaken raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"_

"_He's a demon, a monster. Come on I'll show you around."_

"_Hey Thanks!" Yaken smiled, he was never treated that nice in Iwa. He never knew people could be helpful to him._

* * *

"I thought you hated Gaara, Temari. Why?"

'**Pup, you there?'**

'_What in the hell do you want Gobi?'_

'**Hey listen, that red haired runt. He smells no, reeks of Ichibi's scent.'**

'_Ichibi?'_

Yaken remained silent and put a nonchalant look on his face, "I guess it can't be helped for now."

'_But I will find out later. What the hell did he do to you Temari?'_

* * *

Suiitiven sighed after watching Naruto and Sakura just sitting together. "It's kind of funny actually."

"What the fact their happy or the fact we didn't tell Anko-Nee-Chan?" Yugito asked.

"Didn't tell me what gaki's?"

The two ninja turned to see Anko standing there. The two both yelled and jumped.

"Um, hey Anko…Nee-Chan."

"Hehehehe."

"Now I wonder what can be so funny; the fact that you didn't tell me what happened between Naruto and Sakura or that they got hitched? Suiitiven, Yugito." The woman smiled innocently. Both the teenagers had sweat drop, '_We're so screwed.'_

"Anyway, I hope they're ready for tomorrow, because it's my favorite day." That's when Suiitiven asked, "Why, what's tomorrow?"

Anko grinned evilly as Yugito realized it, "Oh shit, you don't mean!"

* * *

The Next Day

The teams stood respectively outside the training area the next day as Anko spoke. Secretly she was giddy as a school girl at what was about to take place. "Alright you little worms here is the spot for your next exam." Anko pointed to the menacing training area behind her. Naruto gulped along with many others "Welcome, **To The Forest Of Death!**"

* * *

**_A/N: Okay..done. Writing a fanfic can be an experience. _**

I do need to say this though, Rape and assault are VERY **_Very_** Bad Things. I don't support them in any way shape or form what so ever. When I hear a story of abuse it rocks me to the core. It's one of the worse things imaginable. So why write this story? Well, I wanted to write it. I had a story in my head and I wanted to put down on paper or in this case. Bytes. I didn't think this story wasn't doing well at first but then I saw the reviews and numbers..wow. You guys are just..great..your reviews and advice are always welcome. Thanks.

**_Anyway the Chunin exams have begun. Summary!_**

**_1) Sakura- And here it seemed she was open to everyone, nope. Just the perspective of it. All the people she has spoken to are the only ones that she ACTUALLY talks to. And she might know the Sound genin._**

**_2) Naruto- Is being Naruto in his own way, I'm going to write more about his past. Yugito informs him of Kabuto, why?_**

**_3) Rookie Nine- Well..they're mostly normal and to quote a certain lazy ninja, "Troublesome"_**

**_4) Anko- Anko is not very happy with Naruto it seems, but she's the "Motherly" figure of THAT household after all._**

**_5) Gaara- What the heck did he do? I like Gaara, he'll be fine._**

**_6) Yaken- Runs in on said disturbing thing between Temari and Gaara. And knows Temari when she hated Gaara? What changed her mind._**

**_Summary Over! See you in the forest._**


	15. Lurking in the Forest

**AN: _Okay story will continue as scheduled, no new OC's until needed which at this current point or in the future is a big fat NO. Stick with what I'm using._**  
**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

The teams stood respectively outside the training area the next day as Anko spoke. Secretly she was giddy as a school girl at what was about to take place. "Alright you little worms here is the spot for your next exam." Anko pointed to the menacing training area behind her. Naruto gulped along with many others "Welcome, **To The Forest Of Death!**"

Naruto was only putting on an act. Inside he was annoyed because of earlier that morning.

* * *

"_Glad you could make it Naruto."_

_The boy looked annoyed, "What the hell Anko-Nee-Chan it's 4 a.m." He turned to see Shinn standing next to him, "She call you down here too?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Okay you two listen up!" they looked at Anko holding two scrolls in her hand. "You'll be going into the forest for a few days. I expect you to make it Naruto. The only way you can get in is with both of these." Anko held out the scrolls, "An earth scroll, and a heaven scroll, then you'll have to reach the tower in the middle of the forest."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "But why tell me Nee-Chan?"_

_Anko squatted on a knee, "You know the answer to that you cute little runt. Besides it's only fair, I'll have to tell the other teams later; also, the fact that your older siblings had the same discussion this early with me is only fair to you."_

_Naruto nodded, "Thanks Anko."_

_The woman stood up, "Good now pass this or you're…"_

"_Dead I know. So why invite Shinn here too?"_

_Anko smiled, "I get lonely."_

_The Kaguya's eyebrow twitched slightly._

* * *

"Alright now grab a scroll; then report to your gate."

That's when Naruto sighed, "Sheesh, what a bore." Anko threw a kunai, and appeared behind him and talked softly, "Oh can't wait to see what awaits you in the forest."

"I love you too," Naruto replied sarcastically, wiping the blood on his cheek. Suddenly Anko took out another kunai when a long tongued grass ninja spoke, "I was only returning it."

"Why thank you grass ninja." The jonin smiled creepily.

Naruto looked at the long tongued ninja, "I'd advise you not to get behind her, unless you want to die."

"Right."

After filling out paperwork and receiving their scrolls, the teams met at there respective gates, Anko looked at her watch when she heard a familiar voice, "How's it going?"

"Oh it's…"

She looked up to see Yugito and Suiitiven leaning against the fence. "Well this is a surprise, how are you two?"

They shrugged as the proctor saw her watch, 2:30, "Alright you maggots! The Second Stage has begun!" All the gates opened and flooded with genin.

The sound ninja smirked, "Remember the mission begins now, find our target."

The grass ninja moved quickly, "You know what to do."

"Yeah, find those three brats."

Team 3 stopped in a clearing, "You know what to do Hinata-Chan."

"Hai. _Byakugan_!" The white eye activated.

Team 10 moved at a sluggish pace; Team Guy was trying to keep up with its green-clad member and Team 7 had moved with complete precision.

* * *

Suiitiven, Yugito and Anko waited for about fifteen minutes when they heard the first scream. Anko smirked, "Looks like the fun has begun."

Yugito smiled and sighed, "Yeah, I wish I only knew where."

"20 kilometers east, 10 inside the wood," Suiitiven said nonchalantly.

"How did you?"

"A handful of jinchuuriki have hyper senses; Yaken probably heard it all the way from the other side of town. It's annoying actually. _Stupid bijuu enhancement_."

"You're annoying when you're right and acting like a damn monitor."

"You're so sweet Yugi-Chan." her cohort grinned.

"Reeaallly…what else can bijuu enhance?" Anko suddenly asked evilly. Both Yugito and Suiitiven blushed and looked angrily, "S-Shut up Anko-Nee-Chan!"

"C'mon, you two let's just go into a broom closet and…"

"_**SHUT UP ANKO!!"**_

* * *

Naruto watched the trees as his team jumped into the underbrush. "Okay, you guys wait here. I need to use the bathroom."

"B-B-But N-Naru…" Sakura began to stutter. "Don't worry it'll only be a second. **Kage Bushin no jutsu!" **Naruto walked behind a bush with a couple of clones.

Sakura remained unnerved waiting. Sasuke huffed, "Damnit are you always this worried?"

Sakura shot him a cold glare and nothing else. She hadn't been talking to him as much as earlier; she was cold and harsh now towards him. "You know Sakura that…"

"Just leave me alone Sasuke-Teme," she said quietly.

Naruto walked out from the brush, "Okay I'm sorry about that so…"

"**Kaze no Yaba!" **A wind blade from a second Naruto pierced through the right side of the other Naruto, "B-But how the hell did you?"

"Try to fucking sneak up on a guy while he's trying to take a piss eh, you gay little pervert?"

The henge from the Rain ninja dispelled leaving the ninja bleeding with Naruto's fist sticking out of his side. "You little…bastard!" The ninja grunted from behind his breath mask, "Too bad you don't have a scroll." Naruto removed his blood stained arm from the nin's body. The wounded man barely escaped, bleeding profusely. The blonde ignored the fact that his right hand to his elbow was covered in blood.

"Come on we'll keep moving."

Sakura was shaking a little as Naruto put his clean hand on her and moved his face to her ear, "Stay calm, stay focused, I'll protect you." The girl just nodded, "S-Sure."

They jumped deeper into the forest, "How are we going to find an earth scroll?" Sasuke asked himself.

"I'm thinking." Was Naruto's reply, '_Alright what would Nii-san do?'_

At that minute a dirty grin came on Naruto's face, "Hey Sasuke, come're." They stopped on a tree branch as Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear his plan. The Uchiha immediately looked angered, "You dobe, that's perverted, insane, idiotic…!!" Then he sighed and patted Naruto on the shoulder, "But it just might work." Naruto gave a foxy grin.

While the two were discussing their plan Sakura just sat confused, '_**Naruto-kun! That's!'**_

'_H-Hey w-what are they talking a-about?'_

'_**Trust me, better we stay out of it.'**_

She looked at Naruto smiling with Sasuke looking if he was holding in a nosebleed. At that moment Sakura knew she wanted no part in this plan.

* * *

Kabuto stopped his team in the middle of a brush clearing, "What is it?" One whispered.

The four-eyed ninja watched Shinn grabbing the scroll from the fresh corpse of a dead ninja, a bone spear out of the Kaguya's left hand and pinned the ninja into a tree by his heart. "Hn, just the right one." He pulled out of the corpse as the bone retracted.  
"I don't need teammates for something like this." Shinn sprouted his wings and flew over the wood to the tower.

"What the fuck, that boy is a demon." Yoroi said startled and off guard.

"Don't worry about that now, just stay on target," Kabuto ordered pushing his glasses back up.

"Right."

* * *

A group of rain ninja walked out to a spring, "Finally water. First this then we can get to the tower." When they came closer that's when they saw something else, "Holy Shit check it out!"

A naked blonde girl had jumped out of the water, her body beautiful; her hair in two ponytails. She turned with a pouting face with big blue puppy eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks. "I'm so wonley. Pwease comfort mwe." She cooed.

At that moment the three males charged in to grab a piece of the beautiful, "**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!"** The rain ninja were stunned as one partner was mowed down as the real Naruto jumped out of the lake, "**Fuuton: Daitoppa**!"

The wind from Naruto's jutsu knocked the remaining enemy into the rocks. The blonde ninja walked over and grabbed the scroll, "I think the idiots were planning on opening this, but it's the scroll we need. And apparently this guy had an extra heaven scroll. You can always count on the perverted feelings of teenagers eh Sasuke-Teme?" He turned to see his female form moving her hands on Sasuke and nipping on his ear, Naruto of course was angry...and embarrassed as hell, "**Kai!"**

The **Oiroke no jutsu** ended and Naruto looked at a somewhat pleasant Sasuke, "Did you really actually enjoy that?"

Sasuke regained his composure. "Hn."

"Can't fool me Teme; you're a womanizer." Naruto said with an uncaring face, but he broke through Sasuke's skin.

"Shut Up Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, first was that little crush you had when you were seven on Yugito-Nee-Chan, then there was that recent one which I will forget, then Hinata. Poor perverted Teme."

"Why you little!"

"Hey did y-you guys g-get the scroll?" Sakura asked walking out from a clearing. Sasuke took deep breaths as Naruto answered the unaware kunoichi.

"Yeah."

"Alright let's go to the tower."

Team 7 jumped off.

* * *

Team 3 jumped through the trees, "That was too easy!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru barked in response. Shino and Hinata kept quiet before they landed to watch a battle. "I guess we could take a few more scrolls," Kiba whispered. Unfortunately he came up upon the Sand Siblings. The team watched from the safety of a bush when the large Rain ninja approached. He carried the umbrellas on his back. "You really think you can beat me?"

The sand began to rustle and come fourth from the gourd on Gaara's back, stealthy, silently, grain by grain it leaked into the air.

Akamaru began to shake in Kiba's jacket. "Huh, what is it boy?"

Kiba turned to watch as the large rain ninja took to the sky with his umbrellas and began to rain senbon needles upon the ninja. When the dust cleared Gaara was shielded by a near whole shell of sand. "What the hell?"

Gaara shot his sand as he moved his arm out, it wrapped around the enemy. It looked disturbing as his limbs were in different places then they should've been, "**Sabaku Kyu**."

Then Gaara followed up, "**Sabaku Soso!" **The enemy exploded into bits leaving his teammates to be freaked out of their mind. The Sand ninja wasn't done yet.

"No please!"

"No!"

Gaara did the same thing to the begging rain genin, he ignored them; just holding an umbrella of his head as the blood rained from the sand as it simultaneously collected it, "This isn't enough."

Team 3 was terrified to the point of feeling paralyzed it was a freak fest, to Kiba the guy even disturbed Shino, which was hard to pull off. Eventually they waited for them to leave before they would; the team would now avoid them at all possible.

* * *

Team 7 continued their trek to the tower they stayed together, Naruto in the center, Sasuke on the left and Sakura on the right. The jumped through an area with deep vegetation, Naruto didn't emerge as Sakura immediately stopped; Sasuke ran back, "What is it?"

Sakura looked up at the trees, "Naruto-kun, he…didn't come out."

"Nani?"

"**My, my, aren't you're hard to find**." The two turned to see the Grass ninja that was involved with Anko before the exam began. Sakura checked to see if she still had her heaven scroll, so did Sasuke. Naruto carried the final and only earth scroll.

"So here you are Sasuke-kun." The woman's face turned to see Sakura, "And I'm sure they'll be happy to see a familiar face." Sakura flinched, '_N-No who i-is this?'_

That's when the grass ninja released her chakra signature, huge and menacing. Both Sasuke and Sakura fell on their knees. Sasuke began to throw up as Sakura looked at the ground, _'T-That same f-feeling. I-It's been three years…b-but it hasn't changed a day.'_

"O-O-Oro-chchchi-m-mar…u" The woman smiled to the fearful girl, "Even in this you still recognize me. Well I can never forget a face…Haruno Sakura." The girl gasped leaving Sasuke stunned, "S-Sakura you…you know this freak!?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, her body still trembling, "D-Don't c-concern yourself w-with t-that."

Orochimaru approached, his face still disguised by the face of another.

"Oh, maybe you should perform what you learned for Sasuke-kun." Sakura turned red from fury and embarrassment, but her eyes held an underlyning terror of this evil of ninja. Sasuke took out a kunai as the snake took out two, "I'm disappointed in you, I thought you would be more of a challenge."

Sasuke held his kunai, his hand shaking terribly, '_C'mon, move'_

The kunai were now coming at them, '_Move Sasuke move.'_

The weapons hit the log behind where the two ninja had been, Sasuke had pulled off his dodge.

* * *

"Anko! We have a situation!"

The woman walked over with the other jonin she was with. They looked shocked at the scene, "B-But these are…"

"This is bad; inform Hokage-sama and the Anbu immediately!" Anko ordered.

"Hai!"

"Ma'am we should cancel the exam if…"

"No we go as planned." Anko then turned behind her to see Suiitiven still behind her, Yugito was not. "Where the hell is Yugito?"

Suiitiven turned, "Aw Fuck!!" He used shunshin, now the other woman was angry "Damnit you two!" Anko followed suit.

* * *

Sasuke put a struggling Sakura down on a tree branch; he then removed the kunai from his leg. He turned to see if he was followed, but then flinched seeing glowing chakra over his wound, Sakura stopped after another moment. "W-Who the hell are you?"

The girl looked away, there was quiet before Sasuke made her keep moving away from their spot. After a few spots Sakura stopped moving, "Sakura?"

"No, I'm not going ahead."

"Why the hell not?"

She only gave one response, "Naruto."

"But Sakura, that monster is…"

"I don't fucking care! I'm not going anywhere without Naruto!" Sasuke flinched, Sakura never yelled unless she was really pushed to the limit or it involved Naruto. "But."

"No, not without Naruto-kun." Sasuke didn't understand the mystery around this girl or his other teammate; it seemed that he wasn't the mysterious one after all.

"Aren't you the loyal one." The two ninja turned to see Orochimaru coiled around a tree branch, "Are you going to keep running away."

Sasuke and Sakura flinched with fear in their eyes. Just as Orochimaru began moving towards him, he quickly dodged a sudden shuriken attack, but the paper bombs threw him off. Naruto jumped out holding his sword, "Damnit I really hate snakes."

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura was relieved.

Naruto smirked and turned to them both, "You okay?"

Sakura didn't hesitate to nod while Sasuke was tense, "Where the hell were you dobe?"

The genin turned back to the enemy and pointed at him with the edge of his sword, "This bastard sent a giant snake to fucking eat me!"

Orochimaru chuckled inwardly, "My you're not the first child to talk like that to me. The last one cut my arm and leg off. He was a strong candidate." The snake licked his lips.

The three genin looked wide-eyed as Orochimaru took out an earth scroll, "Is this what you're looking for?" The three watched as Orochimaru swallowed whole.

"Oh fuck."

They jumped in separate directions when a very large snake broke up from under their feet. The snake moved quickly towards Sasuke, but Naruto moved quickly as well and made the snake follow him towards its master, distracting Orochimaru. "So tell me Naruto, how is he."

Naruto clenched the hilt of his sword, "What, who the hell are talking about?"

"Oh, so he didn't tell you then, I'm surprised that you didn't know."

"Urusei!!" The giant snake opened its mouth and swallowed the boy before having its body cut right down the middle by a red blade.

Naruto charged and stabbed his enemy in the head; it was only a mud clone. Sakura could only watch from a higher branch at the battle below, "_Naruto-kun."_

The blonde continued to fight Orochimaru in front of the still fearful Sasuke, but the headway was minimal to say anything. The Uzumaki skidded back next to the Uchiha, "Aren't you going to help!?"

"No, we should just give him a scroll and run!"

A moment of silence passed on the battlefield before…Bam! Naruto's fist made contact with Sasuke's face. The raven haired boy made contact with a tree only to look at Naruto, "Why did you..."

"Shut up. You're not the same as the other Sasukes. **You're a coward nothing like my friend!**" Naruto had grown darker whiskers, red slit eyes and fangs.

"Naruto."

"**Get outta here, if you don't want to become stronger**!" His teammate growled.

Sasuke felt a ripple go through him, Naruto made his mark as echoes of passed events went through his mind.

"_You wish to kill your brother." The girl's voice spoke._

"_H-Hai."_

"_Why?"_

"_B-Because, I'm an avenger."_

"_No, you're a baka," a boy's voice spoke. _

"How would you feel if everyone you ever cared about died because your idol took it from you!?" The younger voice of Sasuke echoed in his head.

"…" _Silence, "I'll kill him first." The boy spoke, the echo still inside Sasuke's mind since that day 5 years ago. _"_I will kill Itachi-nii-san before you."_

"_**Foolish Little Brother. You're weak…it's because you lack hatred" **The sight of a shadow of a person with Sharingan entered his mind._

Sasuke's eyes opened with Sharingan. Naruto was using the Kyuubi's chakra, hammering Orochimaru down to the forest floor and up through the trees. He was gaining an advantage until a sudden substitution, "Well now."

Naruto suddenly found himself wrapped up in the snake man's tongue, from behind. Orochimaru lifted the boy's shirt up to reveal his seal, "I guess I'll have to take care of that." Before the man-in-a-woman's-body's fingers lit up, Sasuke began to fight.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" **A fireball force Orochimaru to release Naruto but not before knocking him out cold by slamming him into a tree, face first.

Sakura moved her blonde out of the fight, "Naruto!" She began to try and keep calm watching over him and the continuing struggle.

Sasuke kept fighting furiously now against Orochimaru, dodging every one of the snake's attacks, '_I can see. I can see!'_

The genin fought with his taijutsu, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, then another and another until the grass ninja was incapable of blocking as they had distance as the Uchiha made handsigns. Fighting with all he had.

"**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" **The fireballs shot at the snake as Sasuke took out his razor wire. When Orochimaru was closer to the tree, Sasuke began to ensnare him within his wire trap, swinging around the trees, restraining the ninja around the bark of one large tree. Once finished, the Uchiha put the shuriken tied to the other ends in front of him before making handsigns. **  
**The stream of flames surged down the wire before roasting Orochimaru alive. Sakura jumped down still keeping Naruto close.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire style: Dragon Fire Technique)!"

The fire began to die down after awhile, leaving a tired and exhausted Sasuke, "I…did it?"

Orochimaru's original chuckle appeared instead of the grass nin's voice. He looked up, part of his face singed off to reveal his original eye making Sasuke flinch in astonishment. Suddenly the head shot towards Sasuke like a viper and spoke, **"Juin Jutsu (Cursed Seal Technique)!"** The fangs bore into Sasuke's neck as the Cursed Seal of Heaven took shape. The boy clutched it trying to keep on his feet, but to no avail as he stumbled feeling the surge be inflicted upon him. Sasuke cried out in pain before falling over.

"Bastard! W-what did you do!?" Sakura yelled as she was the only one left. Orochimaru just made a handsign, "I just gave him a little parting gift. Soon Sasuke-kun will come out and seek my power, but I must say. That you and the other boy have grown just as nicely." The snake licked his lips making Sakura flinch as he burned the heaven scroll that he took from Sasuke. "I will be monitoring your progress Sasuke-kun until next time. Ku ku ku ku ku."

The sun was setting when Sakura was left alone, "Sasuke, Naruto-kun, please…don't leave me alone again…Naruto."

She moved them both under a tree and put her scroll in Naruto's pouch then proceeded to put up one of her barrier seals. She lied closer to Naruto, but monitored them both, "_Gomen, I should've helped more, but until you wake up. I'll protect you. Both of you_."

Sakura fell into the darkness of her sleep, knowing that her special barrier was secure, no way in unless dispelled. It was now the first night.

* * *

Anko moved through the trees to finally see her target, she struck only to be flipped around. "Ku ku ku hello Anko."

The woman seethed, "What the hell, why are you here!?"

The man smiled, "Is that anyway to treat your former sensei, Anko?"

"Urusei!!"

"**Seneijashu!"** A snake appeared from Anko's sleeve and wrapped around the snake sannin who discarded the rest of face he had used earlier. The woman then put the sannin and her hand together in a symbol, "Now I finally have you and I'm taking you with me! **Sojasosai no jutsu!**"

Orochimaru turned into a mud clone and dispelled as the real appeared behind her. "Oh Anko, you haven't changed at all."

The woman turned only to be met by a searing pain on her neck. Her curse seal was causing problems. "Now Anko, why don't you just give up? You know I just gave that to a very promising prospect. And he's a member of the Uchiha clan as well. You were promising as well, my dear Anko, maybe you should come back with me."

Anko cringed in pain, "So Anko are you ready? To join me once again?" Orochimaru's chakra channeled to two fingers and towards her curse mark, but he stopped just short of it.

"I wouldn't do that."

Anko looked up to see Yugito under the snake woman's former master with a kunai at his throat and Suiitiven from behind with a sword. Orochimaru gave his usual smile. "So nice to see you two again, how long has it been?"

"Save it," the Nibi jinchuuriki growled angrily. The snake then turned to the other jinchuuriki, "If it's one thing I'm disappointed in, it's when a prospect can be out of my reach."

Suiitiven didn't respond. That didn't sit well.

"I've had to acquire a new body early because of you!" the snake hissed angrily. The auburn haired nin cocked an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about this time?"

Orochimaru's anger died down, "It can't be helped I guess, dealing with a wild animal such as yourself." He turned into another clone.

The snake smiled behind them, "Alright then, I hope too see you again...very soon." He disappeared by seeping into the ground; a moment later Anko yelled in pain and the other two ran over, "C'mon we're going to the Hokage."

"No…tower….Now!" She ordered, the other two nodded.

"But."

"No buts you two…agh!" Anko felt the pain surge threw her. "Anko!" She blacked out as the mark's sudden new pain became too much to bear. The first night and already the problems were numerous.

* * *

**_AN: Well welcome to the Forest of Death. Heheheh ; Things sure are great there aren't they...hehehehe...Not really. In fact it looks like things have gone they way they shouldn't have._**

**_Team 7- Hey, they have both there scrolls. I thought I'd change the setup a little. It is an Alternate Universe. Poor Sasuke...and Naruto...AND Sakura phew, not a good day._**

**_Anything else...Oh Yeah! _**

**_a thousand cranes_** asked for a OC summary...thing...I'll give you one for the one character that'll need more development on...aparently...Well...Here I go.

Kaguya Shinn

_Age: 13_

_Height: 5'0''_

_Place of Birth: Mizu no Kuni, Kirigakure_

_Hair color: White, short_

_Eye color: Green, seafoam-ish._

_Current status: Konoha genin, Chunin exams, Monitored closely._

Team: None

_Info: Mysterious mutation of Shikotsumyaku(Dead bone pulse) Can grow wings and exoskeleton-like armor. Attitude is unusually uncaring or cold. Not very talkative and doesn't mind to kill opponents (Personal preference over taking prisoners). Social skills are...minimal...to say the least. Reason for transfer to Konoha from Kiri, betrayal and assassination attempt. Has captured interest of unknown parties._

**That's really all I have for now, when it comes to the only other two. I'm planning something else, but I'll do those to. Probably post all stats on my main page eventually. Oh well. Keep sending your questions, comments, concerns...pie. Okay maybe not pie but I think everyone understands. I hope that turned out well.**


	16. Fighting to the Final Stage

* * *

Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes, her hair in front of her eyes again. '_Sasuke, Naruto-kun.' _She sat up and looked outside from the tree, '_I-It'll be okay, we're safe.'_

A squirrel was moving towards her, but she threw a kunai in front of it and it ran away.

Behind a bush the sound ninja pondered. "I told you Dosu, she knew."

"Alright then what's you're idea Kin?"

The kunoichi smiled, "Oh don't worry; I have one."

Sakura stood up and walked out of the barrier to stretch her legs, "My you sure let your guard down easily." The girl looked over to see Dosu, she took out a kunai. Zaku walked out, "Oh look she thinks she's a ninja."

"I am a ninja you baka." Sakura seethed. "Are you?" a voice said in a soft pitch.

Sakura felt to arms around her waist and felt a face nuzzle her neck, "Saku." Green eyes went wide with fear, "K-K-Kin." The sound genin moaned, rubbing her face against hers.

"Hm, you remember me, which means that you haven't given in, you really should've. Killing is such an amazing felling, such an art"

Sakura seethed gripping her kunai harder, "Why the hell are you here? I thought Yuya-Chan told you to stay the fuck away from me"

Kin nipped on her ear, "We're here to fight, and kill, Sasuke-kun; Orochimaru-sama's orders, by the way which one is it Saku, which one did you choose. You know your 'special person'?" Sakura's anger increased.

"Shut the fuck up you whore! I'm not one of you! I won't be that way!" Kin sighed at her response.

"That hurt Saku, but you can't hide it from me. We went through the same training. Obedience school was fun, so much fun. Once you got used to it." Sakura's head lowered slightly.

"I-If you t-think that I-I w-wanted t-to b-be like t-that how c-come they o-only beat me not everyone else?" Sakura trembled, reminded of herself and Kin in another moment of time. "Don't you remember Saku? They wanted you to kill people for us. He wanted a plaything; they wanted a weapon, a tool." Kin whispered in her ear, "A spy."

Zaku smirked at the female's conversation as Dosu walked over towards Sasuke. "Now time to die."

Sakura immediately switched from restraint to flipping over Kin and pinning her, "I am not and never will be…like you Sound whore!"

She knocked the kunoichi across the ground with her foot then moved towards Zaku, "What the, she's gone berserk!"

The kunoichi took out shuriken and threw them at the sound ninja who held out his hands, "**Splicing Soundwave!"**

The ninja missed as Sakura appeared behind him. He immediately spun around and grabbed the girl by her shirt and pinned her on the ground, "Shit she's feisty!"

Sakura kept struggling, even biting Zaku in the arm and kicking him back several times. In response he started punching her, "Why isn't she letting go!? C'mon you bitch!"

Sakura kept holding on as Kin walked over, "Maybe we should find that guy who used to beat you like you remember. The one you were so afraid of." she whispered in Sakura's ear and the girl began tearing up at the memory, "Naruto."

The pink-haired girl began to glow making the sound ninja back off as she curled up and protected herself, "Naruto."

"What the hell is she?" Sakura looked up when they were off guard and performed a swiping low kick. She held a kunai as Kin took out three senbon needles. The two kunoichi fought it out as Sakura began to watch Kin perform strange moves, almost like a dance, "C'mon Saku you used to perform way better than I did."

Sakura shot a high thrust kick, Kin dodged by taking a back-flip. The Haruno then threw a kunai at Dosu, but Zaku snuck up on her, grabbing her waist, "You know for a leaf bitch, you're not that bad to look at."

He threw Sakura on the ground as the three genin gathered around her for a finishing blow. "Gomen Saku, but you're a hinderance to our goal."

That's when the sound ninja felt it, Sakura turned to see a figure standing up, "Sasuke!"

Her relief soon faded when she saw the chakra around the Uchiha, dark, purple and swirling. The energy was not familiar leaving the ninja terrified, when the chakra faded; Sasuke's body had black marks over the left half. He had Sharingan activated, "Sakura. Which one of them did this to you?"

The girl shook still on the ground as Zaku chuckled, "Yeah what are you going to do about it big man, I beat up this girl, it was fun."

"**Big Mistake."** A dark voice growled from behind Sasuke; that made everyone flinch.

A Kyuubified Naruto walked out, a tail swaying behind him in red chakra. Sakura smiled, "Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke turned to see the Uzumaki boy and grunted, "Which one do you want?"

"**All of them! No one hurts her in front of me!"**

Sasuke went after Zaku, Naruto went after Dosu. "NO, Stay away!" they screamed.

"**Gwargh!"**

A claw slashed the gauntlet on Dosu's arm only denting and cutting it. Naruto then whacked Dosu with his leg and wrapped his chakra tail around him only to kick him again. Like a human yo-yo.

"N-No way." Kin looked wide-eyed before being chopped in the back of the neck, Sakura spat on her, "I never even liked you anyway, just another Ino." She took out a kunai ready to plunge it into the sound girl's heart; she stopped and looked over at Naruto and Sasuke losing control. "Second thought, you're not worth my time."

Zaku was shooting his sound bursts at Sasuke who was dodging, that's when Zaku used the largest of all of them, "Dodge this!"

The sound was visible when the destruction emerged, he felt exhausted before hearing Dosu, "Zaku, watch out!"

The sound ninja was too late as Sasuke hit him in the back of the neck. Then put his foot on the Oto ninja's back.

"**You seem pretty proud of these arms of yours, quite, attached to them."**

"No please." Sasuke grinned as he pulled Zaku's arms, harder and harder, until they broke.

Sakura watched in horror at the actions of her teammates as they came together, "Stop it!"

She tackled both to the ground, "Stop it! Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, please…no more." She cried into Naruto's chest as they began to revert back. Dosu stood and looked at the three ninja, one in the other's lap crying, the other apologetic to her and the other stunned looking at their trembling hand, "_What is this? What am I?" _Sasuke thought with an unnerved mentality.

Dosu picked up his injured comrades, "_Is this what Orochimaru-sama wanted; us to fight the Uchiha with his curse seal? Why did he give it to Sasuke? Even more so…his teammates are not normal human beings, the girl seems to know our fighting styles, this is a weakness."_

"Alright, we're done. We'll give you…"

"Go!" Dosu turned to see Naruto holding Sakura close to him, "If you don't leave in the next ten seconds I will personally have the pleasure in leaving the scent of your blood for all of the predators of this forest!"

The sound ninja took his comrades and ran without a second thought, before Dosu could even offer their scroll, he ran, in pure fear of the chakra originating from the blonde boy.

Team 7 picked up what they had and helped each other up, "Sakura." The girl turned to Sasuke, "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

The boy raised an eyebrow to that, "You're calling me Sasuke-_kun_ again?"

Sakura sighed, "It's bec-cause we're teammates."

"Oh."

"See Sasuke she isn't hostile to everybody…" Naruto looked to see Sakura with tears in her eyes. "Sakura-Chan."

"Oh, it's nothing…I'm fine Naruto-kun." The boy decided against asking her further questions as she jumped on his back, "S-S-Sakura-Chan!"

"Carry me!" She suddenly cheered. "But I just woke up."

"Don't you l-like t-to carry me Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with a pouty lip. Naruto lowered his head in defeat, "Okay." "YATTA!!"

Sasuke twitched, "I don't know why I hang out with you weirdoes."

"Because no one else will," Naruto scoffed annoyed. Sakura nodded happily. The team jumped back into the game and towards the tower.

* * *

Shikamaru and Team 10 emerged, "I don't know what was crazier, that moment just now or the fight before."

Choji ate a bag of potato chips, "Yeah..._munch munch_…like Naruto's and Sasuke's charkas or Sakura knowing one of those sound…_munch munch_…genin."

"Yeah something isn't right about those three, they're so troublesome." Shikamaru held his head when he saw Ino. "What's wrong with you?"

The girl looked up, "It's nothing, Forehead just weirded me out again."

Choji stopped eating his chips as Shikamaru looked at her, "You know you were, and still are, pretty mean towards her."

"It's not my fault the freak can't take it!"

Choji walked forward, "**Your shallowness and evil towards her is going to be the end of you**."

Both Ino and Shikamaru looked stunned as Choji walked ahead after saying those words.

* * *

"What does he know?" Ino replied; at that Shikamaru walked ahead, "You're beyond troublesome right now." The blonde kunoichi ran after to catch up with them.

"Well I was right, Sakura-san is Naruto's girlfriend, I wonder how Suiitiven and Yugito feel about it," TenTen told herself out loud to her teammates. She dusted her pants, "Then there's the other one, Shinn, he's competing alone so he must be good."

"TenTen wait, are you saying Sakura-san lives with Naruto-kun?" Lee asked going back to the girl's earlier statement. "Well yeah I told you; but beyond that, what was that fight just now, did you make anything out…Neji?"

The male Hyuga just thought there, standing completely still. "Those three aren't normal. Sasuke's chakra was changing, but there was that faint gold one from Haruno and that fierce bloodlust coming from Uzumaki. I don't understand but I believe there is something going on besides these exams."

His teammates looked confused, "Something else?"

"Hai, there are other forces at work why would the sound genin attack only for Sasuke. Something is definitely not right. Like Hinata-sama being alive, I heard she was killed by a bounty hunter from Hiashi-sama, but I believe that there was something else taking place. There are so many pieces missing but the puzzle has enough to say that the village has threats beyond the visible eye."

TenTen and Lee turned as Neji finished, "I just do not understand."

Lee held up his fist as the fire burned brightly in his eyes, "YOSH! Then well shall seek out this threat and destroy it! Neji-kun, TenTen are you with me!" He struck a pose as the others stood still.

TenTen smacked him upside the head.

* * *

Anko sat on the couch with a couple of assistants helping her; they sat in front of a television set as the other proctors played the TV, "Check this out. You won't believe it." The first image showed Shinn walking in just before the Sand Siblings did. "All four of them came in without a scratch and nearly broke the previous record."

Anko's eyebrow twitched when she heard Yugito and Suiitiven give each other a high five, "Bakas. Wait, how could they come without a scratch?"

"We…don't know."

The next team entered, "Huh, Kurenai has trained them well."

They switched to the next set which was current.

Naruto helped Sasuke and Sakura to the inner forest, they hadn't had any encounters, the end was in sight, but it was said to be the most dangerous part. "Is it the final day yet?"

"Hardly! It's the beginning of the second!" Naruto said boisterously. He put Sakura down and kicked the door open, "Quick, before the sharks show up."

Sakura made the release sign, "Kai."

The now golden light bubble around them had burst. "So what did that do again?" Sasuke asked, clutching his shoulder.

Sakura started playing charades, Naruto translated, "She said it made our chakra undetectable." The girl nodded quietly.

They walked in and entered the banner room.

* * *

Anko looked through the TV screen as Naruto faced the camera with Sakura; they made funny faces at her. "Great the gakis passed."

Naruto and his team walked into a waiting area, and they heard the familiar, "Onee-Chan!" Hinata came running up and tackled Sakura in a hug, "Eep!"

Hinata turned, "Naruto-nii-kun, Sasuke-kun."

They both smiled to her, "Hey Hinata-Chan."

"Well look who decided to show up; we were here last night, what took you?" Kiba asked walking up.

"Pft, Don't even go there; do you know how many snakes are out there, it's sickening," Naruto exasperated.

* * *

_Hours passed…_

Nothing else happened as they waited. The waiting was an eternity, that's what it felt like. They weren't given special treatment as the teams waited. Naruto kept staring down at his entire arm, still covered in a coat of drying scarlet blood.

Gaara was standing over a railing as his nose caught a familiar scent; the scent of the favorite drink of the Shukaku inside his body. His ice cold eyes gazed the hollow room before laying sight upon Naruto's arm. It didn't take long for the one boy to appear in front of the other.

Naruto didn't even look up, "What do you want?"

"Uhn, that blood."

Naruto didn't say a word, letting Gaara's sand take the blood off his body, "I wouldn't try to kill me yet, it would be…regrettable."

The Suna ninja didn't say a word as the sand continued until all the blood was cleaned off. It was then Naruto looked at his cleaned hand and spoke three words, "I pity you."

Gaara's hand flinched, but his face remained calm as he closed his eyes, "I don't need your damn pity."

The two didn't speak to each other after that as the sand ninja walked away.

Temari then walked over to the blonde boy, "I apologize about Gaara-sama, he's always been that way."

She sat down, "No…that's a lie…Gaara-sama was…a kind child, I just didn't realize it until he changed my views." She held her neck and looked at the younger blonde boy, "So what's your story…Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto lifted his head and leaned it back against the wall to look at the ceiling. He didn't answer her question only looking at the old stone in its place with elder looking light fixtures. He didn't say anything or feel anything until a pair of footsteps ran up and there was a light thump on his lap. He looked to see a pair of familiar green eyes gazing at him. "Hi Sakura-Chan." She cocked an eyebrow, "You're acting weird again."

He smiled slightly, "am I?"

"Hai, Hai, I like it when you're cheery. It means you're the bright-spot and the bright-spot is a g-good thing."

Temari smirked, "Well aren't you the cute one." Sakura blushed before hiding her face in Naruto's shirt. The girl looked confused at the other, "She's just really shy around new people that's all," Naruto told the sand kunoichi, "Oh I see." Temari smirked, "Well it seems she really likes her little Naru-Chan." The young woman teased.

Naruto sighed, "You sound like my Nee-Chan."

Temari kept her smirk, "Yeah well, it was nice meeting you."

Sakura popped her head out of Naruto's shirt like a groundhog. "Um, are you okay?"

Sakura of course looked up and nodded her head, before taking a seat next to him.

"S-Same old, same old." The young kunoichi replied. They could once again only wait now.

* * *

_Dawn….._

The final day had come, and the end of the second exam was now passing. All of the passing teams stood in lines, the Hokage and the senseis of the teams behind him. "Hm, I never thought there would be so many," Anko spoke. The Hokage nodded, "Yes they represent the finest genin." The teachers marveled at the students, the students had their own thoughts with themselves.

Sakura and the rest of Team 7 eyed the Sound and Sand ninja. The kunoichi of the group eyed someone especially who thought nothing more of her then an insect, Ino. She also kept an eye on Sasuke; the Curse Seal on his body was a threat, and she knew it.

"Now the second stage has been completed it is time to move onto the final test, and all of you have done splendidly well. Now let me confer the third exam…" The Hokage was interrupted when a jonin appeared, dressed in the traditional jonin uniform, Hayate stood coughing, "Hokage-sama if I may as there are some matters to be taken care of."

The elder nin nodded, "By all means Hayate."

The jonin stood, "There are…_cough_…to many candidates…_cough cough_… to pass to the third exam. Therefore, we'll be holding preliminaries to determine who passes on…_cough_…if you don't have the stomach for it or aren't able to continue, please say so now."

There was a silence as Kabuto raised his hand in the air, "Oi, I can't go on, gomen-nasaii."

Hayate coughed, "Very well then." Kabuto turned towards the door and walked out, thus keeping his identity secret…for the moment. Naruto focused his gaze, but then turned back to Hayate.

"Is there anyone else?" The room was quiet as the genin just stood where they were like statues. '_Hm, an odd number then, something better happen to make it even again.'_

Hayate turned to Anko who nodded. The woman put the microphone by her throat to her mouth, "Open it."

A large board opened in the wall above, "You're names are all entered into this board when your name is called you will be called down to fight against your opponent. Like I said before, winner moves ahead." The jonin then coughed a little more as the board began to randomly select names. The board came up with two names:

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_v._

_Akado Yoroi_

Sasuke smirked as his female teammate gulped nervously. "All but the two fighters please proceed to the upper levels. Located to your left and right."

The ninja began walking towards the balconies all but Yoroi and Sasuke. Sakura looked towards the sound team's jonin, she knew who that was. The girl then took the spot next to Naruto as Hinata took a spot next to her.

Hinata had become quite attached to the pink-haired girl, her Onee-Chan. Sakura was still confused by her actions; it was ironic how she thought anyone could like her that much. It didn't even hit her that she was more that way with Naruto, though even closer.

Sasuke stood ready as he faced the masked purple ninja, who chuckled behind his beady sunglasses and veil. "Are you sure you don't want to just quit?" Sasuke tried to activate his sharingan, but the effects of the curse mark began to send the pain through his body like a searing hot tar. He returned his eyes to normal, '_No Sharingan, no chakra. How do I beat this guy then?'_

Yoroi then moved quickly forcing the boy to react with the pain in his body still relevantly clear. "Gagh!"

Naruto noticed his reaction, "What the hell?"

That's when Sasuke's opponent jumped, tackling him onto the ground and began his dark art, his 'chakra sponge'. "My, my chakra…what are you doing?" Sasuke asked in pain. His opponent only chuckled, "I'm stealing it, and if you won't use it then I will."

At that moment Sasuke felt the painful claw of his opponent cling over his neck, he needed a strategy, and he need one fast if he was going to stay in the exam. The Uchiha turned and suddenly spotted Lee, _'That's it!'_

Sasuke immediately grabs the arm of his opponent and flips out of his situation with a kick to Yoroi's face. The ninja stumbles before regaining composure, "What, where'd that gaki go?" The Uchiha suddenly kicks his opponent in the air from under his chin.

That's when Team Gai and Team 7 knew what he was doing. _"But that's Gai's technique, huh wonder where he picked that up?" _Kakashi smirked

Yoroi was flying in midair when Sasuke appeared behind him, "Okay, so this isn't really all my style, but I'll improvise."

The Uchiha then felt the curse mark once more as it spread over his body, Sasuke was paralyzed for that moment, '_No, I will not let this thing take over. No way!'_

He began to retract it with his own willpower; it stopped as Sasuke turned Yoroi to the ground. They began their nosedive as the body spun his body into a KO style high kick, "**Lion's Barrage!"**

Yoroi was knocked into the darkness of unconsciousness. Hayate coughed, "Winner…Uchiha Sasuke."

The victor limped back towards his team. He was about to sit down when Kakashi held his shoulder, "Sasuke I think we better get you checked out."

"Hn, I'm fine." Kakashi got down to ear level, "You want that curse mark to burn permanently into your skin?"

"Fine." His teammates turned to their sensei, who smiled to them, "Hey guys I need to take Sasuke out of here, I'll be back."

Kakashi took him away.

Sakura turned to Naruto who had a serious look on his face, "Has anything, happened to Sasuke by chance?"

The kunoichi didn't hesitate, "Hai, Hai, he h-has a c-curse m-mark. From Orochi-Teme."

Naruto sighed, but in his mind it was different, '_Just like Anko-Nee-Chan?'_

The next fight was called:

_Abumi Zaku_

_v._

_Aburame Shino_

Naruto walked over and flopped on the wall, "This one is pointless Shino will win."

Sakura watched him, "C-Can I-I watch it t-though?"

"There's no need for you to ask me that, it's your choice."

A silence passed by the two, "M-My choice?"

The boy looked confused, "Uh, yeah?"

It was at that point Sakura's heart stopped…something had released itself from the hardened and bitter cold shell that was her heart, the weight had fallen like the heaviest of steel and chain mesh. She rubbed her throat and her arms. There was no longer the feeling of shackles. "Y-You mean…I'm free?"

Naruto stood up, "Sakura-Chan you're the one who said that yourself…you're free." Sakura looked down and muttered a silent, "Oh." She remembered the day she walked into Naruto's home, her home, that she was screaming her freedom and running around like a mad woman. "T-This feeling though…I haven't felt it until now. I feel…lighter."

Naruto held on her shoulder and smiled, "It's because you felt it just now, your true realization of freedom."

"B-But why? Why now?"

"Because I said it was your choice Sakura-Chan, you must've never had a choice in anything before." She shook her head no, "B-But w-what about all those times, swimming in the Wave, training."

"I guess it just took those three words Sakura-Hime." He kissed her forehead, in plain sight of everyone, before flopping back down to relax.

* * *

Sakura in the meantime turned as pink as her hair, feeling the place where his lips touched. She ran into the restroom…to cool herself down. Splashing cool water upon her flushed skin, the girl looked at her forehead and smiled rubbing it. But that was not to last. "Well if I haven't had seen it, wouldn't have had believe it," a harpy voice spoke. Sakura turned quickly in nervousness. Ino gave her confident smirk and strutted in before poking her victim's forehead, "You're actually smiling, and about Naruto no less. I was right losers do pair up."

Sakura frowned not in the mood, "What do you want from me?"

Ino frowned and poked harder, "I'm sick of everyone scolding me because of you; you're just an unloved freak. It would figure you'd see Tou-san, you're insane aren't you? And the Dobe, why would anyone, even you care for some no good, dead last monster with freak siblings." Ino moved for a harder poked as Sakura snatched away her finger; the blonde looked into the jade eyes shooting her a wave of anger and hatred. "You can make fun of me, you can make fun of my forehead, or of my old look, or of my hair and get away with it for this long; but, when you insult Naruto-kun or his-MY family you've gone on for to long Ino! To God Damn Long!"

Ino struggled under Sakura's near super strength on her finger, but managed to pull away. "**I've feared you long enough.**" The rosette haired kunoichi added with one last comment before letting go and walking out of the room. Ino scoffed, but paused, _'Why do I like to torture her so much?'_

* * *

Sakura walked back uncomfortable and on edge as Hinata ran over, Sakura answered, "What?"

"I-I heard…anger…did Ino hurt you somehow Onee-Chan?"

Sakura looked away, "Hai, Ino hurt me…very much…gomen Hinata."

The girl grabbed her wrist, making Sakura stop startled, "Hinata?"

"We're the same…" Hinata had a soft smile on her face, "Onee-Chan."

The green eyes looked at the white eyes of Hinata. "I'm glad…you're my big sister."

Sakura smiled and hesitantly ruffled through the midnight blue hair, "W-Well s-someone has t-to."

Hinata fidgeted her fingers as Sakura walked back over to Naruto, watching the fight below reach its climax.

Zaku's dual sound wave had failed…miserably; as the chakra had made holes in his arms and muscles due to the small beetles clogging the devices in his hands. Shino still stood confident as Hayate announced him as the winner.

The board began picking names again as Sakura spaced out. She didn't want to think about whom was fighting at the moment before she looked at all the genin from Konoha running over to the railing in astonishment, "No Fucking Way…Sakura-Chan!" She heard Naruto call, "Onee-Chan!" That was Hinata. Sakura turned to them as they pointed on the board with worried looks on their faces. She turned to slowly read the board.

_Yamanaka Ino_

_v._

_Haruno Sakura_

Her time had come sooner than she had ever anticipated her eyes widened by the shock for a moment before she looked at the arena; her eyes became calm as a disturbing smile began to make its way onto her face.

'_My revenge…it's time.'_

Her Inner self sat in the empty city inside of Sakura's mind, her smile relevant. She stood up, _**'I could use a fresh one. After 7 long years.'**_

Sakura's smiled faded as she didn't any reply from her mind until, _**"Shannaro!"**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: You know what I'm not writing one, I'm going to post the next chapter ASAP.


	17. Theatrics

**_A/N: OKAY!! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HOPE THIS CAME OUT GOOD!! Because if not, I may cry...or go back and redo it...either way. LET'S BEGIN!!_**

"_**Shannaro!"**_

* * *

Ino walked down with mixed thoughts as Sakura jumped down from the balcony. They faced each other as Shikamaru muttered the word, "Troublesome."

"Begin!"

No one made a sound as Ino and Sakura charged at each other like regular ninja, Ino made a high kick as Sakura easily blocked, swinging around with a high kick of her own, Ino managed to block it when it was an inch from her face. Sakura retracted and threw a punch.

"You're forehead is such a big target, it was always easy to hit." The blonde girl taunted as she blocked the punch and hit Sakura smack dab on the forehead. The rosette fell back, but recovered quickly.

Sakura took out shuriken and threw them towards her opponent before following them to their target. Ino dodged them with a kunai before seeing Sakura perform strange movements.

TenTen blinked, "Nani? What style is that?"

Sakura stopped as Ino slashed her kunai but missed as the girl bent her body and took her feet of the ground, never breaking eye-contact. The pink haired girl gave the appearance of herself floating in midair before kneeing Ino in the back.

Sakura twisted her body before landing on her right hand, and her feet in the air. Her left hand was in her kunai pouch. The genin were astonished, "_Onee-Chan is…so…"_

"**Hosenka no jutsu!"** Sakura's golden fireballs shot towards Ino who looked up and rolled out of the way. Sakura flipped over onto her left foot. She pulled out a small blade, knife.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked tensely.

The other kunoichi spun her knife around, "I'm performing." She extended her chakra across the blade; it acted somewhat like a sword.

Kin smirked, "Saku you liar."

Dosu turned to the kunoichi, "What the hell are you talking about now?" Kin smiled, "She found someone to fight for…someone that will fight for her."

"Are you saying that she's the Primary from your class?" the mummified nin, asked. Kin nodded, "She must be fighting for Sasuke then," Dosu announced.

"No."

Dosu turned to Kin, "You can't be serious; Sasuke is the target therefore the stronger. She'll go with that right?"

"Baka, remember when we were fighting her." Dosu turned as she continued, "She called for some guy named Naruto. She was scared like we were of Sasuke, but not the other one even though you thought he was the real monster, from how you spoke about him."

Dosu's eye widened. "So…the blonde one." He looked at Naruto watching Sakura fight attentively.

Ino made handsigns as Sakura came in from the front, "Suiton!" Sakura grabbed her hands and with a quick thrust, put Ino against the wall and got in her face.

"What the hell are you?" Sakura brushed her lips before Ino saw the girls eyes a strange mix of colors, "What? Didn't you like it when you did it to me Ino-pig?" Sakura whispered her hands began to gather chakra, sending a surge into Ino's arms.

They were going numb as the blonde threw a kick making the girl back off. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You were never this…this…"

"Passionate?" The Yamanaka flinched in her bindings as the girl spoke.

"I want to watch you suffer, I want to get you back for all of those times before." Sakura wiped her lip and then looked up to see Naruto. She smiled to him, Naruto sighed and scratched his head, "_I told you it's your choice! Your decision."_

Sakura then grinned, "Ino, you're going to be squealing like the pig you are."

Hinata shivered, "This isn't…Onee-Chan…Naruto-kun what's wrong with her?"

"Hinata, this is Sakura-Chan."

"B-But she's trying to…"

"Ino hurt Sakura, no, traumatized my Sakura. She wants to get her back, to hurt her, even kill her."

"B-But that's not who she is! O-Onee-Chan is a nice p-person." Hinata grabbed Naruto's jacket with distress. Naruto watched Sakura fight Ino with her weapon.

"You're right Hinata-Chan."

Sakura dodged a kick and grabbed Ino's leg before throwing her on the ground.

"Sakura is of a kind heart. An angel."

Ino put her hands into a handsign as Sakura watched.

"But even an angel……"

Sakura spun out of the way and grabbed her knife before making a stabbing motion.

"……can hold a deep bond of hatred."

Blood splattered as the knife struck Ino in the leg, she cried out in pain. Sakura growled in frustration as Ino moved towards the knife. The kunoichi had stabbed it in deep.

Ino looked at the distracted rosette girl, who turned to her; both made handsigns.

"**Ninpou."**

"**Kiraton."**

"**Shintenshin no jutsu!"**

Sakura turned into a tile when Ino caste her jutsu. "Damn, you used a damn bunshin."

Sakura rubbed her cheek, _'That was close, if she takes over my body I'm a goner. And who knows what she'll make me do!?'_

'_**Wait maybe that can be our revenge!'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

Ino stood up exhausted, watching Sakura seeming to be talking to herself. '_Now's my…chance.'_

Ino took out a couple of kunai and cut some of her hair off with one. She scattered it on the ground before throwing the other kunai at her opponent. Sakura dodged by leaning back.

"She's really nimble," TenTen said to Naruto, he grinned in response.

Sakura flipped backward then onto her feet once more. Her golden aura radiating off her pale skin, "You still think I'm a ghost now Ino-Pig?"

Ino limped by taking a step forward; because of the knife her mobility was greatly reduced. The pink-haired girl generated a kunai into her hand, it glowed bright gold.

"I'm finally going to end this."

The girl ran straight into Ino's trap as the blonde made a handsign, Sakura's kunai stopped an inch away from her face. "I've, I've got you now…forehead," Ino heaved before making the triangle shaped handsign, Sakura looked wide eyed, "**Shintenshin no jutsu!"**

The blonde's body fell on its back as Sakura looked down, and smiled. "Foolish forehead just like old times," Ino raised Sakura's hand. Suddenly it slammed down onto the blonde girl's forehead, "W-Wha-what are you?"

Everyone on the outside looked confused.

_

* * *

___

Inside Sakura's Mind:

_Ino looked around as a small child walked up to her, her bangs over her face she looked at the blonde. "Y-You're…" The small child looked up, "This is where it began," the girl spoke quietly. "Because of you listening to your dumb ass friends, this is where my hell began, and it was all because of you!" _

"_I-I…"_

_The little Sakura turned into the eleven year old version of herself, "This was when you thought it would be fun to stick your fingers inside me. Can you even comprehend the nightmares I have had to deal with when it wasn't you!?" Ino was silent as she watched a large figure grab Sakura's shoulders._

"W-Who the fuck is that!?" Ino yelled.

_The shadow disappeared as Sakura changed again, this time into the form of her guardian, but she was noticeably still Sakura age 13; A 13 year old Kitsune angel. _

"_Y-You're an, but how can." Ino stuttered. Sakura materialized a sword into her hands, she looked the other in the eye, "Goodbye…Ino" she pierced her 'visitor' in the chest. _

_Ino felt her soul begin to fade, soon the color had left her. She collapsed in Sakura's mind; this was now Ino's mind, her soul, turning into a white outline in a black world. It was shattered into pieces as it became stone._

Sakura and her Inner became two people once more. Sakura looked at her inner who looked just like the original Sakura, _**"May I?"**_

"_Will she…be changed?"_

"_**Hai."**_

"_Then do as you will, I've destroyed her, I wish to be with Naruto."_

_Inner Sakura nodded as a golden glow began to rebuild Ino, her clothes were now fiery orange red, and her hair was gold with orange tips. "__**"You have been saved. Be grateful and return to your body."**_

"_I've seen...everything" the new Ino confessed. "Arigato, thank you; thank you for redeeming my soul...**Sakura-sama**." _

* * *

Ino's jutsu released leaving the Yamanaka girl unconscious on the ground. "Winner: Haruno Sakura."

Sakura stood over her body with the sounds of medics and other ninja running towards them. Someone grabbed her hand and she turned with a kunai at Naruto's throat. She dropped it looking wide-eyed, trembling, "Na-Naru-Naruto-kun."

He dragged her off and behind a hallway.

Sakura was against a wall with Naruto standing in front of her. "What happened back there Sakura-Chan?"

"I-I was p-performing."

"Performing, performing? You were amazing!" Naruto picked her up at the waist suddenly smiling, "I never seen anyone fight like that, you were so graceful, so beautiful! You beat Ino, Sakura-Chan, you defeated her. Clobbered her!"

Sakura blushed looking away from him shyly. "I really beat her; she won't come back after me anymore. Naruto?"

The boy looked weirdly at the girl, before giving a mischievous grin. Sakura smiled back.

* * *

Hinata watched the board waiting for the others to come back. The next two names were Shikamaru v. Kin. The fight didn't last long. Shikamaru had defeated the sound girl with his wit. Surprising everyone by making the sound kunoichi look like an academy student, "Women, so troublesome." He walked back to the spot above the fighting area. Ino was gone, Choji hadn't done anything but think about the fights, Kiba wanted a fight, but where was Naruto and that one girl that had beaten his teammate into a small coma.

He watched the next fight between TenTen and Temari. "N-Nara-san?"

The pineapple head turned to see Hinata fidgeting, "Hm, what is it?"

"You fought well."

"Thanks, but it was still troublesome."

He looked around, "Where's that baka Naruto?"

Hinata watched as Temari was declared the winner and all of TenTen's weapons were picked up. She watched the board pick two more names:

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_v._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun."

Kiba jumped down with Akamaru's tail wagging away. It was silent when a voice yelled, "Where the hell is Naruto!?"

Everyone started calling out the boys name until he came running out from the hallway, "What, what is it?"

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, you're up."

"Oh."

He jumped down to face an annoyed Kiba. "What the hell Uzumaki? Where were…"

A kunai cut Kiba's cheek, "Damn, can we just get this over with, I was busy with something."

Kiba blank a couple of times as Akamaru jittered.

"Begin!"

"Let's go Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

Naruto scoffed with his eyes closed before nailing a kick under his chin. "Whoa."

The blonde then took out a couple of kunai; he threw one at the boy, the other at the dog. Both dogged before regrouping. Kiba then fed Akamaru a food pill; the young dog began to turned reddish, berserk, a beast-like animal. Kiba also changed with a handsign, growing fangs and claws, "Let's try again Akamaru!"

The dog jumped onto Kiba's back and performed Beast mimicry. Naruto grunted, "You're as annoying as your sister."

"What was that!?" Kiba roared; Naruto spit his excess saliva out, "Mimicking those dogs; trying to make yourself look as if you're more beast-like. I show you how it's done."

Naruto began to transform as well, his eyes became slits and his whiskers darkened; his nails became claws and his canines became fangs. "**C'mon Kiba let's see what you've got."**

Sakura walked up to the others, red in the face, sweating, with a look of nervousness and bliss as one hand fixed her shirt and the other held her neck.

"Onee-Chan, where were you?" Hinata asked.

"No where. I'm fine, everything is okay! Hehehehe."

"Oh, then why are you holding your neck?" Kakashi asked. "N-No reason." Sakura stuttered. Hinata moved it for a moment but Sakura clamped it back down, but others saw it. "Was that…a hickie?" TenTen asked,

"N-No."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and started pointing at it, "It is! It is!"

Sakura was sweating profusely, she felt somewhat exposed.

Naruto and Kiba slid away from each other as they heard that, Kiba yelled, "You mean the whole reason you were late was because you were making out with Sakura!?"

"**That's not your business!"**

"What are you two, a couple of animals!?"

"**Urusei!"**

Naruto punched Kiba but Akamaru struck back. The double team faced Naruto as he spoke again, "**C'mon why are you criticizing me; you talk about wanting to do that with Hinata-Chan!"**

"N-No I don't!" Kiba yelled flaring red. Naruto smirked, **"Of course not that's because Sasuke already did."**

"_**NANI!?**_" the whole leaf village section except for Shinn looked at the young Hyuga who began to fidget.

"Hinata, how could you?" Kurenai asked somewhat shocked.

"G-G-Gomen it s-started o-out as an accident, b-but it j-just kept going and," Hinata stuttered, flaring bright pink.

Kakashi sighed, "My students."

Naruto ran at Kiba again who dodged, "Akamaru let's go!"

The other Kiba nodded, they both jumped at Naruto and began spinning, "**Gatsuga! (Fang over Fang!)"**

Naruto jumped out of the way and stood on the ceiling, '_I'm glad Yugito-Chan's problems with Hana-Chan paid off in counter measures.'_

Kiba looked up, "I'm going after Sasuke when I'm done with you!"

"**Fine by me! The Teme's a total pervert!"**

Kiba attacked again when Naruto jumped from the ceiling, taking out his sword. The dog boy then sent smoke bombs in order to confuse Naruto from there attacks, they weren't fortunate as the boy then made handsigns, "**Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

A great gust of wind shot from Naruto blowing Kiba and Akamaru away, along with the smoke cloud.

Then Naruto made his infamous t-shaped handsign, "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

An amount of Shadow clones appeared, and Naruto then sent four clones each under the two Inuzukas, "**U-zu-ma-ki!"** They kicked the two into air as the real Naruto was sent flying above them. "**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!"** Naruto sent them into the ground with each foot. A huge cloud of dust appeared on impact. Everyone stood on the railing as the dust settled, Akamaru had returned to normal and was out cold. Kiba was tring to stand up when Naruto ran at him with his sword. Kiba couldn't see straight as Naruto kneed him in the stomach before hitting the back of the boy's head with his sword hilt.

Naruto but the sword back in his sheath when it clicked, Kiba fell over.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto kept a cool face and walked back up next to Sakura. "You d-didn't have to be so hard on Kiba-kun," Hinata said to him.

"Huh, I wasn't being hard." Sakura didn't say anything while she looked at Naruto awkwardly. "What is it Sakura-Chan."

"N-Nothing."

Kakashi squatted down, "Do you two really make out behind our backs?"

"NO! Don't be silly Inu!" Both of them blushed.

* * *

There was another fight posted on the board the names surprised them.

_Hyuga Neji_

_v._

_Furrikka Hinata_

"Say what!?"

"Hinata, why do you have Nii-san's name!? Are you married!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata shook her head wildly "No, NO! Of course not! It's just…"

The others calmed down as she and Neji walked down. "Just what?"

"When you're a slave you take the last name of the owner. In other words Suiitiven is her master," Shinn said coldly.

Everyone flinched, "But how did that…happen?"

"_So that's it, you were disowned Hinata-sama_." Neji thought. "You're a disgrace."

Hinata looked at Neji, "You were disowned by Hiashi-sama, and sold to the demon scum. You're a true disgrace to the name of Hyuga."

Naruto and Sakura looked angrily. "Who are you calling scum, bastard."

Hinata activated her Byakugan as Neji did, "_I'm not backing out Nii-san, even if you think I am a disgrace to the people you're talking about and if I can never be free, I'll still prove my worth_."

"Jyuuken!" Neji started fighting with the gentile fist. Hinata dodged and hit back, the two dodged as many as they could. "Interesting, you would be afraid of fighting Hinata."

"I can't recall that Neji-nii-sama, but I will not give up." They tapped different parts of their respective bodies. Neji hit close to Hinata's vital points in quick succession. The girl hit back as well.

"I don't understand they aren't doing anything."

"It's Jyuuken (gentile fist) I thought you knew that Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto turned, "What the hell Inu, I didn't say it."

Everyone looked confused, "Then who did?"

"I did, morons."

Yaken was watching from the railings as the Hyugas danced back forth, attacking each other. "So that's gentile fist, they mentioned about it in Iwa, but this is the first I've seen it."

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Uzu 1 and Uzu 2."

Naruto and Sakura signaled him not to talk about it anymore. "Anyway, let's see this fight."

Hinata took a hit to the shoulder. A minute later both Hyugas were coughing up blood. The female was coughing up the most, profusely. "I won't…I won't….I won't give up."

She went at Neji again, but he hit her even harder in the gut. The boy hit her again as Hinata wouldn't fall down. She threw another hit and Neji stopped it before hitting her down, this time she stayed down. "The Winner is Neji."

But Neji walked over to finish the girl off. Guy suddenly grabbed him as Yaken picked Hinata up bridal style. "Sakura, get down here!"

The rosette girl ran down to heal the midnight blue-haired girl. "Why didn't you let me finish her?" Neji seethed.

"Man you have issues, put down early in life?" Yaken asked. Neji recognized his voice and shot his gaze towards the former Iwa nin. "You! You're that intruder!" Yaken walked a healed Hinata to the medics, putting her on a stretcher.

"Naruto." The blonde turned along with Sakura.

"Either of you face that bastard, bring him down….or I will." The former Iwa nin, spoke calmly.

Yaken went up to the stands before flipping Neji off without even making eye contact.

Neji watched Yaken run back up to the railing next to Kakashi. The room was incredibly tense. Someone thought the next fight would be a fury. Maybe they were right.

* * *

Rock Lee

_v._

_Sabaku no Gaara_

Lee made a kick, "YOSH! It is my turn now!"

Gaara appeared below in a cloud of sand. He was ready for more blood. Naruto watched with Yaken smirk, "Naruto we've got an Ichibi."

Naruto turned to look completely surprised, "Nani?"

"Jinchuuriki, Shukaku."

The blonde looked at Yaken smiling and beginning to chuckle and chuckle louder and louder. "I haven't seen Gaara in a long time."

The red head looked at the ninja with large eyebrows. He stood in an attack position as Gaara stood still around a ring of Sand. "I look forward to a good match, do you as well?"

Gaara stood like a statue as Lee began his run. He threw punches and kicks as they were all blocked one-by-one with sand. The sand ninja didn't move an inch as Naruto watched the sand with surprise. Sakura watched as well, the sand was impressive.

"T-That's s-so c-cool." The girl whispered. Yaken turned to her with a somber look on his face, '_If only you knew the half of it.'_

Lee couldn't land a hit on the Sand nin as the sand began chasing after him. The green clad ninja kept moving dodging until he moved on top of the statue in the center on the wall.

Guy then smiled, "Alright Lee! Take them off!" He gave the thumbs up. The student then removed a set of weights from his leg, "There now I am able to move more freely."

"So you're telling me that Eyebrow's skills will improve by just ditching a set of...?"

The weights hit the ground causing huge craters. Everyone was speechless as Yaken spoke again. "Damn."

Lee disappeared in a fury of speed. His image appeared before Gaara as he threw a punch. Soon there was another and another kick and hit which began to break through the sand. He ran circles around the sand ninja. Lee then punched through the sand getting close to Gaara's face. The red head looked wide-eyed as Lee did it again and eventually, broke through delivering a punch in the face to the sand ninja. Gaara skid across the floor shocking Kankuro the most. '_No way, how can he…hit...Gaara?'_

The gourd wearing nin, suddenly smiled insanely as part of his face chipped off, revealing sand. "Oh no, this is bad."

Gaara then made the sand head straight at Rock Lee who ran at him again this time hitting him a multiple number of times and then delivering a low kick before wrapping around Gaara with his bindings, "**Primary Lotus!"**

Lee spun until Gaara hit the ground. The dust cleared, but Gaara was just a shell made of sand, which began to degrade. He reappeared. "_Guy-sensei, I'm sorry but this is too strong of an opponent, I have to use it."_

Lee then began his arduous process to which Kakashi turned to Gai, "You didn't."

"I did."

"Are you trying to get him killed?"

"No."

Sakura watched the two men argue, "What are they arguing about Naruto-kun?"

The blonde sighed, "Lee's a taijutsu specialist so therefore he's able to access the Eight Inner gates. It boosts his power but puts an enormous strain on the body. Weirdo-sensei taught us about them when I was 9. Fuzzy Brow is mini-him I guess."

Lee began to turn red as five gates opened. "_It's now…or never!"_

He moved even faster than before sending Gaara into the air and knocking him back in forth, making him unable to respond. Several people listened as Lee's muscles began to tear as he threw one punch and then a kick. Soon Gaara couldn't respond to the overwhelming attacks as he shot up. "Now!"

Lee delivered his finishing move, "**Hidden Lotus!"**

The arena exploded with dust and debris sending it flying. Once more the dust settled leaving Gaara lying on the ground, with the sand cracking.

His opponent could barely stand as the sand moved closer to him, "**Sabaku Kyu."**

Gaara clenched his hand as the sand crushed down on Lee's left limbs. The sand ninja stood up and walked slowly over to his opponent to finish him off.

Someone stopped him.

"Why." Gaara looked up at Gai. "Why didn't you let me kill him?"

"Because he is my student…he is someone precious to me."

Precious, precious? Gaara didn't know the meaning of the word, as he clutched his head in pain. The battle was his, but the war was still afloat. It would just wait...for now.

The final three, and the last two names were chosen. Naruto watched Choji start ranting about barbecue as his name and Dosu's were chosen. Choji was about to jump down when he slipped on his scarf. The leaf ninja fell over the railing and slammed onto his head. "Choji!"

The ninja was out cold.

"Okay, there will be a quick change in the fight plan," Hayate coughed awkwardly.

"Kaguya Shinn, you're the only one left."

The white haired boy sighed before jumping down to meet the sound genin. "Begin!"

Shinn didn't move as Dosu ran at his quickening speed. The Kaguya lowered his head. "**Ten**." Dosu raised an eyebrow, "Nani?"

"**Nine."**

Yaken suddenly chuckled. "**Eight**."

Naruto suddenly looked at Yaken as Sakura kept watching Shinn, "What is it?"

Yaken faced him and said, "**Seven**."

"**Six."**

Dosu started moving in, revealing his gauntlet, "**Five**."

The sound ninja was coming in, "You think this is a game!?" Shinn's face remained stern, "**Four**."

The opponent was almost in range. "**Three**."

The chakra charged into the device on Dosu's arm, "**Two**."  
"Sorry but it's over."

He struck coming within a foot of Shinn, but the white haired nin suddenly clamped down onto the metallic object, shocking everyone. **"One."**

Dosu felt a piercing feeling, the others watched in horror as the sound genin fall limp, from a large spear made of bone into his chest and through his back. Blood was thrown everywhere as Shinn pushed the dead Dosu off of him. The blood trailed from the bone that was Shinn's spear to his forearm and to his front chest and right side of his face.

He was the only person to kill someone the whole day.

* * *

"The preliminaries have been concluded, the winners must gather here."

Yaken watched as the winning genin, all but Sasuke gather below. The Hokage had returned as well the senseis and proctors inspecting all of those who passed, '_So, we have 10 genin including Sasuke; 6 from the leaf village and 3 from the sand village.'_ Sarutobi thought_._

"Anko."

"Right. Alright pull a number from the bag. And tell it to us." Each one did so after the woman came around and opened the piece of paper up.

"One," Naruto responded.

"S-S-Seven," Sakura stuttered.

"Nine," was Shino's response.

"Five," Shikamaru sighed.

"Ten," Shinn responded coldly.

"Two," Neji answered.

"Eight," Temari told them.

"Four," Gaara growled in the same cold tone as Shinn.

"Six," Kankuro sighed.

Ibiki wrote the last one down, "And that makes Sasuke Three, Hokage-sama."

Ibiki flipped it around, "Look closely as these are the match-ups for the third exam!"

Naruto

V

Neji

Sasuke

V

Gaara

Shikamaru

V

Temari

Sakura

V

Kankuro

Shino

V

Shinn

"Look at the match-up and remember it, for in one-month you'll be facing that person in the 3rd stage."

All the genin nodded. "Very well then you are all dismissed for the month," the Hokage announced, "But train hard, and train well for you are the best there is to offer."

They smiled and stood as suddenly the mood was ruined, "Wow that was boring."

"I know."

The genin turned to the image of an uncaring Yaken scratching his ear with his foot and Suiitiven looking annoyed at him, "Do you always have to ruin the mood?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe you two should shut up." The two turned to see Yugito looking extremely annoyed. The older jinchuuriki moved out of the way. The younger looked away, "Maybe you should be less of a lazy cat."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"LAZY CAT! LAZY CAT! LAZY CAT!" Yaken repeated as a yelling match erupt.

"Oh yeah you damn flee ridden dog. You wouldn't fell that way when you're snipped oh wait you already are!"

"Don't make me subdue you. Oh wait you already…"

"Don't go any further, MUTT!!"

"BLACK CAT!!"

"_**GRRRR!!"**_ Both stopped to see an annoyed looking redhead. They both waved there hands in nonviolence, and nervousness, "N-Now now Ookami-kun you d-don't want to hurt me do you?" Yugito tried to negotiate.

Naruto jumped up on the railing, "DO YOU THREE HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!?"

Yaken knocked Naruto down without looking at him. Yugito gawked and Suiitiven looked wide-eyed.

Shinn looked on with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Sakura hid behind Anko in fear as the two older siblings began to beat up Yaken.

When they were finished, Yaken was drooling on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Suiitiven got into Yugito's ear, "_I'll deal with you later, Kitty_." When he grinned like normal and slid down the railing, Yugito had a look of extreme flush and sweat. She, the Neko of Konoha had been unnerved.

Naruto rubbed his head and saw his Nee-Chan fidgeting, Yaken unconscious and his Nii-san walking away like nothing happened.

"Hey Sakura, you wanna get some Ice Cream?" Suiitiven called out. Naruto watched a pink blur run over to the older boy and jump in the air, "Ice Cream! Ice Cream! C'mon Naruto-kun! Let's get Hinata-Chan and Ice Cream!" The girl cheered.

**'You had to fall for the mental one. At least she's...'**

_"I BELIEVE WE MADE THESE DISCUSSIONS OFF LIMITS!! ERO-YOKO!!" _Naruto screamed to Kyuubi.

The blonde boy couldn't help but smirk, and walked off with them.

Everyone else looked completely confused by that entire skit which unfolded. "What…just…happened?" Kankuro asked completely confused.

Ibiki sighed, "The Konoha siblings strike again. Well you're going to have to discipline them again Anko. Anko?"

The interrogator and the Hokage watch Anko run off, "Hey guys wait up! I wanna get some more Dangos!"

"ANKO!!"

The Hokage removed his hat and sighed, "_Get used to it Ibiki. You should've already."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Oookay everything was going smoothly, Sakura got her revenge, Inner Sakura did something mysterious to Ino. Then Naruto started arguing about relationships, that ended. Neji beat Hinata to a pulp. (Okay in all seriousness, Hinata kind of...what's the word...ANNOYS me. I think I'm going to change it up because it seems Kiba and surprisingly Sasuke are having issues. Now I have something in store but I need to know for later on...**

**KibaHina or SasuHina...I have it early on but later...I DON'T KNOW. TTTT.) Then we get to the Gaara and Lee fight. I know...it was pretty quick, but to me Gaara in the show was just savoring his kill...Because he's awesome like that. Gaara...w00t!**

**All in all I decided to combine Intensity, with humor. Don't know why. Next time, going with intense. With a side of humor. To all those who wanted a family moment, you got it in an awkward ending. Which I enjoyed.**

**What antics, murder and fun will happen next time? Hopefully interesting, entertaining and enticing ones. Once again I hope you have enjoyed this fanfiction as I have writing it.**

Next Ninja Bio:

Name: Yaken

Age: 14.5

Rank: Chunin

Height: 5'7''

Hair: Brown

Eye color: Yellow

Village: Konohagakure (Formerly Iwakagure)

Summary: With no prior record for Konoha to analyze, Yaken is a mystery. However is known to two eldest in THE household and has apparent connections with Suna genin. Attitude is fun-loving, too fun-loving. Seems to act like a dog and scratch head with leg. Constant fighting with Nii Yugito is well known. Reasons unknown, but winds up in a bloody pulp. Current fighting style is unknown as Konoha has no public record.

Classified: Yaken is Iwa's defecting Jinchuuriki of the Gobi, five tailed dog. Known fighting abilities include the infamous forbidden Stealth technique which has killed many Konoha ninja in their sleep. Fighting style seems to wield an affinity to main 5 elements and fusions are considered in ninjutsu. Ninja wears Night poncho along with 5 windmill shuriken, two medium scrolls and one very compact one, reasons are unknown until further study. Has helped household with Hyuga engagements. Clan has reported scroll missing from compound, returned by bounty hunter. However it is believed the contents have been copied to the utmost. Fighting is not recommended until further study is conducted.

**END TRANSMISSION.**


	18. Preperations

The walk through Konoha was simple, everyone was walking around, and enjoying everyday life as Sakura looked at the clouds. Hinata was conscious after a few hours due to the effects of Sakura's chakra. The golden light seemed to be a powerful tool, and she didn't even know how to fully control it yet.

Naruto walked next to her, looking back and forth at people giving whispers and stares. The group entered the building that was only a moment ago a block ahead. "Hello, what can I do for…whoa you three genin have a big mission or something?" The 40-year-old-looking man wore a standard uniform holding an ice cream scoop as Suiitiven spoke to him, "They just passed the second stage of the Chunin exams, go easy on them."

Hinata and Sakura were marveling at all the flavors as Naruto pulled his Nii-san over, "Are you insane you know they're going to kick us out."

"Naruto, this place is a chain from outside the village; it just opened a couple days ago."

The Kyuubi boy took a seat, "Is there…"

"Naruto there's no such thing as Ramen flavored Ice Cream," Suiitiven's eyes moved back and forth, "Yet."

The two girls sat down with two large bowls that surprised the other people they were with. "S-Sakura-Chan, are you sure you want that much."

"Are you shitting me!? Do you know how long it's been since I've had ice cream? I-I haven't had it since…." Her face paled and she immediately turned to eat quietly as a tear streak became visible.

"Onee-Chan?"

"Hinata, leave her be alright?" Suiitiven directed to the Hyuga girl, "H-Hai master."

"And would you please stop calling me that."

"Hai Master." The auburn haired jonin slammed his head on the counter.

Naruto looked confused, "Um, you okay?"

Suiitiven turned his head, "Yeah, just get your frozen delight alright, I need to talk to Hinata and start training Sakura."

Everyone at that moment stopped what they were doing. Hinata fidgeted alone as Sakura turned her face still solemn but eyes stunned, "Y-You're g-going to train m-me?"

The teenager sighed, "Yeah, you passed didn't you?"

"O-Oh, yeah I did."

Naruto now spoke, "And what about my training huh, why do you get to train Sakura-Hime and not me?"

Suiitiven slammed his left hand on Naruto's blond spikes, "Because Sakura has an element I can only teach her and Inu most certainly is training Sasuke, but don't worry we found a guy to train you."

The boy scowled.

--

Nothing really happened as they ate; it was just quiet with a couple of bouts of brain freeze. Everyone finished act the exact same time, which was pretty strange.

"Okay!" Suiitiven pointed to Naruto, "You! Go to the hot springs!"

"You! Go find Yugito-Chan!"

"And you!" Suiitiven grabbed Hinata's jacket, "We're going to the hospital."

The young man left money on the table, before dragging Hinata off. "Eep!"

"C'mon let's go home Sakura-Chan." The girl followed quietly zoned out.

They walked through the streets before entering the place they called a home.

Naruto turned around for the door, "Wait." The blonde turned around to see a worried Sakura, "Huh?"

"Um…" Sakura just gave a hesitant hug, "Bye."

"Don't sweat it I'll be back."

Sakura watched as he left. When he was gone she nervously moved toward the couch only to find someone already there, Yugito. "Nee-Chan?" The young woman awoke from her nap, and waved, "Hey."

She sat up seeing Sakura's face, "What's wrong?"

The rosette girl fidgeted and kicked her feet on the floor, "Naruto-kun went out for an errand and I-I w-was w-wondering wh-when."

"Hey you want to go do something?" the older girl suddenly asked. Sakura flinched, "U-Uh, I guess that'll be fine. W-Where are…."

"Onsen, haven't been in awhile, wanna come?"

Sakura immediately nodded then asked, "Why the hot springs?"

Yugito smirked, "Because the last time I had a pervert look at me, he was a dead man."

"So you do it to find solitude?"

"Pretty Much."

* * *

Hinata watched Suiitiven walk ahead of her, his mood had changed once they left the ice cream shop. He was now deep in thought. "Mas…"

"Hinata I won't be your master anymore."

The Hyuga looked stunned, "You m-mean you're f-freeing me?"

"No." She paled suddenly as he told her, "I can't have more Hyuga coming to our home at night. You can't stay with us anymore."

She had tears in her eyes and looked down, "S-So am I l-leaving...everything?"

The boy turned back, "Damn Hinata, c'mon I'm not that cruel, I found a taker here."

"Nani?"

They walked into a building wear the ninja wore white. Red crosses on the wall. The nurses didn't stop them as the boy lead the girl to a room on the third floor. As the opened the door a figure sat up. Suiitiven smirked, "Wait here."

He went inside.

"You're not leaving already are you?"

Hinata couldn't hear what the other voice sounded like, but the minute the conversation reached the young man saying, "I'm here to make an offer."

"NANI!?"

The eavesdropping fell back on the floor. She stood up and leaned against the wall fidgeting with her hands. Ten minutes passed before the door opened, "C'mon in."

She felt her feet move as the older boy grinned, "Hinata meet your new owner!"

The Hyuga outcast felt her body go numb and collapsed as her new owner yelled at Suiitiven.

"You didn't tell me the servant was Hinata-Chan!"

"Yeah well…Happy Early Birthday." The elder said facetiously.

* * *

Naruto walked alone down the streets, looking at his hand. '_I still don't understand.'_

'**Ugh, what now?'**

'_Everyone's been acting…differently, even more then usual, it's as if acting stupid is a ruse.'_

'**Kit you're the greatest dumb ass I have had the displeasure of living in. You did the same thing with the big smile and the pranks. Until that day.'**

Umino Iruka was walking down the road. He carried a book he was going to share with his class, but turned to see a blonde boy walking away, "Oh why hello there…" Naruto didn't respond with anything what so ever as Iruka's smile faded, "Naruto."

He turned his head and walked quietly the rest of the way.

_

* * *

___

7 years ago

_A younger Anko walked up to a younger Iruka. "Well how the gakis you teach, are they dumb as ever?"_

_The two sat down for lunch. Anko sat with her legs crossed on the desk as Iruka sat in the chair. They both watched the children play outside, jumping and laughing. Anko watched all of them before seeing a little blonde boy sitting on a swing._

_Her smile faded fast, "What's wrong Anko-Chan, you haven't touched your dangos."_

_She looked at the current academy teacher, "Iruka…does Uzumaki…have friends?"_

_Iruka stopped eating as well, "Naruto always has large smile on his face in class. Always pulls pranks, seems to be fun-loving. But…I see the real Naruto more than anyone after school."_

_Anko watched Naruto just sit alone, with a solemn look on his face. "He has injuries that heal, but they aren't caused by the other kids."_

"_Hokage-sama told me that, Naruto is like me. And that he just wants to be acknowledged by someone. I believe, our Hokage is right, so I plan to talk to Naruto and take him to Ichiraku ramen. I here he loves it."_

_The kunoichi watched from the window as Iruka suddenly stood up, "Sorry Anko-Chan, but I need to go take care of something." Anko watched the man run outside to a gang of young girls over a patch of something pink._

"_AMI! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing this to Sakura!"_

_The woman's attention however was still set on the blonde boy sitting on the swing._

_Her hand touched the window, "You're alone in the world aren't you? But soon you won't be."_

_She was unaware that a certain white haired chunin had other plans. _

_--_

_It was an hour after school as Iruka sat at his desk. He sighed, "Alright just file this bullying report and I'm done for the day."_

"_Say Iruka can you do me a favor?" The scarfaced chunin turned to see a smiling Mizuki. "Sorry Mizuki but I have plans tonight."_

"_C'mon Iruka you owe me for the last time I saved you on a mission. And I really want to take Tsubaki out somewhere nice."_

_Iruka's good person demeanor got the better of him. "Alright Mizuki, what do you want me to do."_

_Mizuki slammed a pile of papers on Iruka's desk, "I need you to organize these, please."_

_The teacher sighed once more, "Alright."_

_The ferret smiled, "You're a lifesaver Iruka!" He turned and made an evil smirk, leaving Iruka distracted._

_--_

_Naruto walked the streets alone; it was getting late as the sun was setting. He stopped however when a shadow knocked him on the head from behind. Soon he was taken behind an alley as a larger mob than he'd ever seen stood around him. Mizuki smiled, "Behold! The demon child!"_

_Naruto looked up confused and terrified, "M-Mizuki-sensei…w-what are talking about?"_

"_Why Naruto, didn't you know, the story of the great Kyuubi being killed by our Yondaime was a lie! The truth is, you, are the Nine Tailed Fox!"_

_Naruto's face paled, "What?"_

"_That's right Kyuubi! You are the great destroyer and murderer of our fellow Konoha citizens! We're here to exact justice upon your murderous soul!"_

_The boy tried to run, but there was nowhere to run to, he watched as villagers set his apartment ablaze and came closer with all sorts of weapons. He cringed as the sky was blocked out. _

_He felt searing pain, as the stabbing feelings, the feeling of being slashed, whipped, hit, beaten, burned, kicked, all leading up to a new feeling his young body never had or never should have experienced, a breaching feeling up his rectum, it was the worst thing Naruto had ever felt in his young life as it began pumping into him. He couldn't take it as the darkness had stopped his screaming and begging for an end. _

_Soon they crowds cheering was silenced, "__**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?**__"_

_Everyone stopped some began to run, everyone wanted to run right out of that alley but swarms of Anbu and the Military Police Force surrounded the area. A furious and blood lusting Sandaime Hokage arrived, "Is Naruto at the Hospital?"_

"_Hai, Kakashi-san and Mitarashi-san have taken him with a group of ANBU."_

_The Hokage turned around, "I want everyone in this mob, to be monitored and registered. Those who make it home."_

"_So, are we imprisoning them, Hokage-sama? We don't have enough room"_

_The furious elder turned to the crowd, then back to the Uchiha elder, "Fugaku, do not think of me as a barbarian."_

_The area was deathly quiet. "When do we sentence them?"_

_The Hokage turned back for a moment, "There will be no sentence. I order you to kill them __**NOW."**_

_The Hokage turned and ran towards the hospital with a group of ninja. That were utterly horrified at what took place next. _

_Screaming, fire, panic….Villagers fled in every direction as the Anbu and Uchiha began to slaughter everyone one-by-one. Many escaped as the mass executions took place. These were not the majority of the population; they hid in their homes hearing the majority of the radicals being burned, stabbed, and killed. The sides of buildings were charred with the ashes and remains. This was the terrifying message the Hokage sent, as a quarter of the extreme radical population was put down into the earth. The problem was…it was a disaster after a certain number, the Anbu and Uchiha stopped. It was too much for them to handle. _

"_Never let this happen again! Go home, to your families, but know from now on if this happens again…there will be no quarter for punishment."_

_The people scattered into the shadows as Fugaku frown silently. Other people were suffering PTSD. The cleaning process was leaving an after affect. The final toll was 112, but it made no difference. _

_--_

_Naruto lied in the hospital bed never saying a word or speaking a sound only letting the tears stream down his face. No smile had come as Anko watched the boy shiver and cry. The woman felt an unbearable sorrow, "Everything will be okay, don't worry." She moved her hand towards him, but he slapped it away. _

_Iruka sat against the wall outside the door holding his hand over his face. He cried as well, 'I've failed. I lost track of time and now…Naruto will never smile the same again. Why dear Kami, why do you hate this boy?'_

All because of that, "It will never be the same."

* * *

Sakura followed Yugito inside the bath house. The young woman fidgeted as the blonde dragged her into the female changing area. "C'mon Sakura it's not the end of the world."

Sakura turned away reluctantly and went into another room; she came out in a towel. "Alright ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah I guess…" Sakura turned and looked at the person asking, long flowing blonde hair covering over and eye, the curvature of her body, prestigious legs and an unnaturally perfect looking bust, she stood. "Y-You're r-really pretty." The girl stuttered.

The blonde goddess smiled, "Thanks so are you." Sakura blushed, "Um…h-have you s-seen Yugito-Nee-Chan, she was right behind me be-before y-you s-showed up."

The blonde woman's uncovered amber cat-like eye looked annoyed, "Sakura, I am Yugito."

"Nani!? Really; but your clothing and y-you're h-hair a-and y-your b-body, b-but." The elder girl led Sakura into the bathing area which was surprisingly empty. "I just don't want to be treated differently because of my looks." They got into the hot waters.

"But Naruto-kun told me…you're the d-daughter of a R-Raikage. So you're like a p-princess," the rosette girl said to her. Yugito smiled to the girl sadly, "I wonder what life would be like, but it isn't that simple Sakura."

They just sat in the water before Sakura wanted to speak up, but didn't. The blonde noticed, "Are you scared?"

Sakura looked at Yugito as she asked again, "Are you scared?"

"O-Of what?"

"Being here…with me. Are you scared because you don't want to let me in, or because what I might say, or of what I am?"

The blonde suddenly felt a hand on her leg. Sakura had come really close, it was surprising, but she met face-to-face "I-I'm not s-scared of you Nee-Chan. I'll t-talk to you." Yugito blushed, "S-Sure, but y-you're a little close for comfort Sakura."

The rosette haired girl blushed and scurried to a spot next to Yugito. "G-Gomen."

The blonde chuckled inwardly turning to look at the younger woman next to her. She had strange black marks on her shoulder and collar bone. "What is that Sakura?"

Sakura turned to look at the strange markings, "Oh, um, it just comes and goes. It's nothing much."

"You sure?"

"Hai."

It was quiet again, there was still no one else but them. "Yugito-Nee-Chan?"

"Hm?"

"D-Do, does, do you know where Nii-san is from?" Sakura suddenly asked almost yelling.

That statement made the blonde girl look at her reflection through the water and steam, it was quiet. Then she finally answered, "He never wants to talk about it. I think…it hurts him, maybe something happened. I-I just…he just doesn't want to share it with me. The only thing he told us was he was the container of the Juubi no Ookami, the power of heaven and hell."

Sakura held an index finger to her lower lip, "The power of heaven…and hell?"

"Yeah."

The conversation was interrupted when a person entered the tub, but dove under before being noticed.

"W-Who is it?" Sakura asked scared, covering herself. Yugito sighed, "It's just another bather Sakura, no reason to be afraid."

"O-Oh."

They relaxed for awhile longer. Yugito yawned stretching her limbs, "You ready to go?"

"H-Hai."

The two walked as more people began to arrive. Sakura stopped, as Yugito looked back, "What is it?"

"I-I thought Naruto-kun would be up here."

They heard the sound in the distance, "ERO-SENNIN!!"

--

The two girls walked through town and turning a corner, that's when Sakura stopped. Her home was on this street, in fact it was right in front of her, she ran, "Sakura!" She ran as fast as she possibly could, into the park and under a tree.

That place, she never wanted to see that place again, the very moment she saw the abandoned home. Her father's words began running through her skull, '_If you run away again or tell anyone of your sessions, I will get you; you can't run, my little whore.'_

She sat under the tree, with fear and anger merging into one mood on her face as the tears came down. It seemed like an eternity before anyone came up to her.

The feeling of being a ghost again, it hurt her as much as the abuse, the fact she was never noticed, no one cared. "Sakura?"

The girl turned to see Yugito standing from the branch, looking at her. Sakura sniffled, she felt weak even when she was told or have had shown her progress, her strength, it still wasn't enough to take away the pain of the 7 years.

Sakura watched the ponytail kunoichi sit next to her. They watched as a group of children played in a nearby playground. That only made things less helpful.

"It's not fair. It's not fair!" Sakura seethed, Yugito looked shocked. "Why do I have to suffer; why was I the one who didn't have friends! Why'd I have to have a broken family! What did I ever do to deserve it?" She wailed and sobbed.

Yugito didn't say anything as the girl let her emotions loose. She wasn't a warm person, but Sakura was a new challenge. The younger girl wanted to hit something, Sakura felt pitiful, useless, she hated herself for reasons unknown to her.

Soon she found herself retreating into her own little world.

'_I'm still weak.'_

Sakura's ears caught wind, it was light, soft, beautiful, it was…singing.

"_Sugitekita hibi zenbu tte_

_Ima no atashi nan da yo_

_Kantan ni ikanai ka kiiteyuke_

_Isogiashi de surechigau hitotachi_

_Yue wakannai mashi bakka_

_Atashi mada mogaiteru_

_Kodomo no koro ni modoru yori mo_

_Ima o omotteikitemitai yo_

_Kowagari wa umaretsuki_

_Hi no ataru basho ni dete_

_Kono te o tsuyoku ni ikitemitai_

_Ano basho ano toki wa kowashite_

_I can change my life_

_Demo kokoro mono to subete o_

_Totemo tsutaekirenai_

_Kantan ni ikanai ka kiiteyuke"_

"N-Nee-Chan?" Sakura sniffled astounded. Yugito flinched, a slight blush on her face, "Oh um, that wasn't…"

Sakura just looked at her amazed. Yugito sighed, "Fuck, Fine, you caught me alright?"

"B-But I didn't know you could sing."

Yugito slammed the back off her head against the tree, "No one did until now."

Sakura blinked a couple of times before the older girl turned back to face her, "I usually sing that song when I'm depressed. The truth is I don't even know where I remember picking it up."

She turned to Sakura, "If you want to sing it you may, but do not tell people you heard it from me."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded, "H-Hai."

Yugito helped her up, "C'mon lets go find Suiitiven and the Mutt."

* * *

"_One like you was not meant to exist in this word with that power," a calm voice spoke. Then the wise elder voice chuckled, "But you do exist and wish to live, to fight for what you believe. Good and Evil…Life and Death…you fight with such things daily. Because of whom you are. We see through them or believe their forces here, but you are them."_

_The elder man chuckled, "I hope you achieve what you wish."_

"**Elemental combo!"** Yaken's voice rang out.

Suiitiven dodged, but his face showed that his thoughts were elsewhere. Yaken came in fast with a flame engulfed fist, "Katon!" He stopped to see his opponent wasn't paying attention.

"Furrikka!"

The older boy shook his head, "Oh, gomen."

"You okay? You just zoned out all of the sudden."

Suiitiven grinned, "I'm fine, don't worry about it; just thinking about the past."

Yaken removed his trashed shirt, "Hey you know it's funny now that I think about it, you never even told me about where you were originally from."

The older boy's frown returned, "I really don't talk about it that much."

--

Sakura walked up to the training ground noticing Suiitiven, but then saw Yaken's bare chest, as did Yugito.

It was covered in large gash-like scars; the skin was a different color more tanish. A strange seal went diagonally up his torso and the same on his back to an array of circular seals of different colors around a large black Chinese pictogram for "Middle Kingdom". His back was covered in familiar whip marks.

"H-How'd y-you get those?" Sakura asked concerned.

Yaken scowled, "By being an abused pet. Not anymore though."

She backed up nervously, "O-Oh."

The Gobi boy sighed again, "Kami-sama you're a weird one, attractive, powerful and weird; guess that's why we live in the same home." He picked up and dusted his ruined chunin vest on the ground before asking in a cheerful tone, "Where's that boy anyway? The one you reek of."

Sakura squeaked with a hot blush glowing on her face. She hid behind Yugito. All three teenagers sighed, "I don't know what's worse, your nervousness or Shinn's bluntness."

Yaken put his poncho on to cover the scars and seal, Yugito sighed, "C'mon it's getting late, we should head home."

"Go on ahead I'll met you there," Suiitiven told them as the walked off, he then added, "And no arguing!"

"We know!"

They were gone, leaving only him in the training area. The jinchuuriki's smile faded as the voice in his head talked.

'**What is it?'**

'_You sense something approaching, don't you?'_

'…'

'_Ookami?'_

'**I have nothing to say, you must past judgment, not I.'**

'_You're no help, better go find Naruto.'_

He used Body Flicker; he appeared next to a waterfall. Jiraiya sat on a rock facing the other rock. The Toad Sannin turned, "Ah, nice of you to join us." The boy walked by to see an exhausted Naruto on the ground, "N-Nii-san?"

"We're going home, see yah Ero-Sennin."

"Hn, be back tomorrow, alright Naruto?"

The boy looked up, "Y-Yeah…" He replied exhaustedly. They left.

Jiraiya looked at his reflection in the water before going back to writing in his journal with a stern look on his face.

The two walked in through the front door of their home, Suiitiven put Naruto in the boy's room on the bed. "You okay?"

"T-Tired…where's Sakura-Chan?"

"She's in the bathroom," the elder boy replied, "Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at the elder's face, he was smiling, "Never mind. Just get some sleep alright?"

"But I'm…" The blonde's gaze became blurry before he passed out.

* * *

Naruto woke up again to the sound of his door closing, quietly. "Sakura-Chan?" The person stopped, and turned around.

"I was just checking on you," she whispered. He stood up, his legs ached, as the 13 yr-old faced the other.

"Naruto-kun?"

He walked up to face her eye-to-eye, "Yes?"

She just sighed, "You're still tired, you need rest." She reached out to grab the knob when Naruto wrapped around her, "You're troubled by something Sakura-Chan; what is it?"

The girl broke free before turning to face the boy. He noticed Sakura's eyes, watery and worried, "Do you…think I'm your whore, Naruto?"

Immediately Naruto grabbed her wrists, "Why the hell would you think that!? Of course not! Who told you that?"

Sakura's lip quivered, "W-When I was out with Yugito…I heard v-villagers talking, saying things…about us."

Naruto collapsed onto the bed, Sakura on his lap. "Alright what happened?"

Sakura's face nuzzled his neck, "T-They said, you made me into your whore and that Nii-san and Nee-Chan were going to overthrow the Hokage."

Sakura then sniffled and cringed. "T-They said you framed everything to kidnap me and that m-my Tou-san was an h-honor-honorable man and should be f-f-freed. And I should…" She broke out crying.

"Naruto I can't go back to him, he'll break me! He'll kill me! He'll…He'll…"

Naruto embraced her as she sobbed into his chest, after a few minutes she looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"Naruto why, why are we meant to suffer this much?" she asked painfully.

Naruto smiled sadly, "Shh, its okay Sakura-Chan, you won't go back. No one will send you back or release that bastard."

The crying girl had a slight, but hopeful smile on her face, her eyes still open. Naruto took his thumbs to rub tears away, "And you are not my 13 year old whore."

He pulled her closer, "If anyone insults you like that again I kill them. I'll be damned if they get to you too." His voice was truthful; it made the girl curl closer.

"S-Sakura-Chan?"

"Naruto Arigato." His eyes went wide with surprise, she kissed him, when they broke away, "How far would you go for me?" she asked him. The boy regained composure, "**How far would you go for me?**"

"I asked you first."

"But…"

"Naruto please." He looked in her eyes and then looked determined, "I would die for you."

To hear those words was startling, but these weren't 15-16 year old chunin, these were 13 year old genin. What was even more surprising was the young woman's answer.

"I would die for you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Kabuto stood next to the Sand Jonin, Baki, as Hayate listened in. "So why are you meeting me? Have you infiltrated any further?"

Kabuto moved his glasses, "I'm afraid not, they know now that I'm an Oto spy."

Baki growled, "Then why am I meeting with you, if we're caught?"

"Relax; nothing can be traced back to you or your village."

"Are you sure we can trust the sound on their commitments after all, all three of your genin have failed to pass."

"Don't worry about them, one died because the enemy was unanticipated. The other was injured and it's understandable, the other has no excuse and has been dealt with." Kabuto took out a scroll, "These are the final attack preparations, give them to your Kazekage."

Baki took the scroll, "Hai. Soon we'll be rid of this village once and for all."

Hayate was stunned, '_Suna and Oto are teaming up, to invade the leaf, I need to inform Hokage-sama.'_

"By the way one last thing," Kabuto moved his glasses again, "I'll take care of the spy."

Hayate flinched as Baki spoke, "No I'll do it, in good faith for our alliance."

The Leaf jonin ran, jumping on the roofs of buildings. He turned back and didn't see anyone, until he looked forward. Baki had outflanked him. Hayate drew his sword jumping into the air.

Three shadow clones appeared, "**Ninpou: Mikazuki no Mai (Ninja art: Dance of the Crescent Moon)"**

Complicated sword dancing patterns were made as Hayate struck; his sword hit Baki's armor.

He looked startled. "You call that, a sword attack?" The sand jonin lifted his hand in the air, "I'll show you a real sword."

Hayate took out a paper bomb, **"Kaze no Yaba!"**

There was an explosion, signaling the late night watch.

Yugao and a squad of ANBU responded. She approached the body, "Hayate!"

"He's…" another spoke, before another picked the ninja up, "His vitals are extremely faint, get the medical corps we're heading over!"

No evidence of anyone else, only Hayate knew, and he was on the verge of death.

* * *

The wind that night was foul as a storm brew. Suiitiven sat in the wind as everyone below slept, _"What if I had greater ambitions?" A young voice from long ago asked in his head._

_The elderly chuckle entered once more, "Well then those would be your problems, but that is your choice."_

The wind howled again. _"__**Tell me child what do wish for?"**_

"_I want…I don't know?"_

"_**You're an interesting one, but there must be a reason I'm inside you. We will see where life takes us."**_

"**You're still an interesting one, and still I have no idea why I'm in you." **The wolf spoke coldly.

The teenager sighed, _'Well…I have my ambitions now.'_

Yaken jumped up onto the roff, "You still up here?"

The other huffed, "I should be asking you the same thing, why are you still awake?" Yaken sat next to him.

"I can't sleep, two children moaning. So, what's their story anyway?" The former Iwa ninja asked. Suiitiven yawned, "I already told you about them."

"No I mean, why are they that close? Especially the girl, it's crazy."

Suiitiven sighed, "Ask her yourself it isn't my business. Until I hear a scream of ecstasy or smell sex that isn't mine, I won't ask."

He slouched forward, "Besides, I more worried at what you would do at the moment." The other ninja lied backward.

"Pft, whatever. Which reminds me, I finished that sword, who's it for anyway?"

"Not tellin'"

Yaken sighed, "Fine, then at least tell me where Hinata is."

"I sold her to a clan this morning. She doesn't live here anymore." There was silence, only for a moment.

"Well, let the month of calm pass." Yaken toasted an imaginary glass, before smirking darkly, **"And then let the blood flow like the river."**

**"**Quit being over-dramatic."

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Another one finished. I tried to clear up what happened with Naruto and it was mostly a transitional chapter. It has its ups and downs.

**_I had an ending from Bleach get stuck in my head and when I looked at the translation it kind of fit the mood and setting, so I put it in. Life by Yui. Not big on song lyrics, but I think it works for this chapter. _**


	19. Building Tension

_**

* * *

**_

The eve of the Exam...

Naruto felt strange, his eyes were closed, '_Ugh, what the hell this isn't my bed.'_

His eyes shot open, as he sat up, it was the end of the month and it was hectic. He had been training day after day with Jiraiya and was seeing even less of Sakura, or anyone it seemed. He didn't even know what day it was, "Naruto-kun," an optimistic voice suddenly spoke.

The blonde boy turned to see Sakura with shoulder length hair and new style, her shirt had been replaced by a black Anbu armor, her cargo shorts replaced by spandex shorts and a red battle skirt, noticeably new was a crimson hilt katana strapped to her waist; her ninja boots stopped below her knees and her gloves spiked at the elbow.

"About time you woke up, how troublesome," Shikamaru said from behind Sakura. Naruto noticed a shogi board, "Huh, how long have I been here?" He asked groggily while rubbing his hair.

"Long enough, the exams are tomorrow," the shadow wielder explained, moving a piece, "Checkmate again Sakura."

The girl sighed, "That's t-the fifth t-time."

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah well, you kept getting close. You're less troublesome than other women."

Sakura smiled confused, "Ar-arigat-to?" "Wait, the tournament is tomorrow!?" Naruto suddenly yelled. Shikamaru cleaned his ear, "Kami you're loud, yes, it is, and I was just stopping by when I found Sakura sleeping…with you."

The girl rubbed her back of her head and stuck out her tongue nervously. Then the pineapple haired ninja sighed, "After that I figured everything out. You two were easy to hide it from everyone else, but not me."

The two looked wide-eyed, "We have no i-idea w-what you're t-talking about."

"Give it up Naruto, its troublesome enough. The exam, the forest, the preliminaries, it all makes the strangest, but most sense. Since when did you get married?" he asked a little tense.

The two looked wide-eyed before Sakura stood up. She went over and sat next to Naruto on the bed. Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's shirt, "You're not to speak a word of this, in fact you never found that out, got it?" He growled threateningly.

"Fine, I won't, I won't." Naruto let go slowly let Shikamaru take a sigh of relief, "Kuso you're troublesome; two questions though."

The blonde growled, "Fine...bastard."

"Whose idea was it?"

The two replied at the same time, "Both of ours."

Then the black haired genin asked his second question, "Sakura." The girl turned with a raised eyebrow, "What did you…exactly do to Ino?"

Sakura's face went from curious to cold, "Why?"

Shikamaru sighed thinking his next words carefully, "Look it's not that I like her, she's a…"

"Bitch?" Sakura inquired making the uncaring ninja sigh in annoyance, "No…she's a troublesome girl."

"A bitch is a bitch," the kunoichi mumbled. Then Shikamaru looked her in the eye. "Look, after your fight she's been…different."

This caught Naruto's interest, "How?"

"It's like she isn't Ino anymore; as if something had killed the old Ino and created a new one in her shell."

Sakura stood up grabbing the hilt of her katana; she restrained herself as Shikamaru spoke again. "When they let her out of the hospital she changed her wardrobe and she began training rigorously. Choji and I…we…don't understand. By the way, he's here too, food poisoning."

Naruto chuckled slightly, "That sounds like him." His look shifted to Sakura who had a serious look on her face, she moved to the corner of the room, and leaned on the wall. The blonde noticed this and sighed. Green eyes saw the two males shaking their heads as she thought something she suddenly remembered.

As the two other genin were about to talk again, Sakura walked over to Naruto and pecked him on the lips, "I'm going to see how Lee-san is doing." She smiled to them, "I'll be back." The door shut leaving the two stunned, "D-Did she just kiss you?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru witha slight blush on his face, "Is there something wrong with it? She can do it if she wants."

"You're a pervert aren't you Naruto?"

The blonde shrugged, "I love her, she loves me, it's not perverted it's a fact." Naruto followed after the girl after putting new clothes on. He left the room as Shikamaru sighed in his usual demeanor. "You two are so troublesome." He followed soon after.

--

Naruto ran up next to Sakura who was currently walking down the halls of the hospital, "I love the new look."

She smiled slightly and quietly mumbled, "Thank you." The boy then asked another question, "So where'd the sword come from?" Sakura blinked a few times, turning to face the weapon before looking back at Naruto, "Nii-sama, he said I needed a better weapon."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "We never really talked about it; but, what exactly did he teach you?"

Sakura turned to look forward, "H-He taught me…a lot." Her voice went from shy to a whisper.

"Alright what did he do?" Naruto asked tensed by her answer. Sakura didn't speak the rest of the way or in response to that answer.

"_You're too afraid Sakura; your fear makes you weak."_

_The girl shook against the tree as two fingers moved against her forehead, "B-But N-Nii-san I-I can't…h-help it."_

"_Well we're going to work on that, you ready?"_

"_H-Hai." _

"Sakura?"

The young woman was snapped out of her thoughts, "Sakura-Chan we're here."

The kunoichi turned to see Naruto and Shikamaru standing in front of the door, "Oh, right."

They grabbed the handle before stopping to feel a threatening chakra. Naruto and Shikamaru flinched, Sakura had not. They flung the door open to find Gaara standing over Lee, sand ready to strike.

The three ninja stood on guard as Gaara looked at all of them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Gaara turned back to Lee looking down on him, "I wanted to kill him."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, Gaara shot an icy glare before he responded, "No reason...I just wanted to kill him."

He looked at the Shikamaru, "You wouldn't understand it, because of who you are."

His ice cold gaze shifted to the other two in the room, "But you two would." Naruto and Sakura both flinched under that statement. Gaara's sand didn't move as Naruto had a flash of Yaken smirking in front of him, his mouth moving as the sand defeated Lee, "What is…Shukaku?" The young sand nin closed his eyes, before opening them again with a wave of unwelcomed discontent shooting towards his antagonists, "How do you know of Shukaku?"

The blonde smirked, "I have my resources."

The red head sniffed the air and growled, "Yaken...his stench is on you..."

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened as the male asked, "What the hell… how do you know Yaken?"

Gaara groaned, if you could call it that, "I want that bastards head. He didn't give me…blood."

"I do not understand." Everyone turned to face a standing Sakura, "H-How do y-you know Yaken-san, and what does t-this have to do with this…Shukaku?"

Six eyes gazed upon the girl as the ice blue eyes spoke, "It's simple, I'm monster...a demon."

"Naruto-kun and I-I know what d-demons are in the form of m-man or beast, you seem to be n-neither."

The sand ninja walked closer to the girl, "Shukaku was the spirit living inside a tea kettle, my father put it inside me at my birth, in the process I took the life of the person I call mother. My father pampered me from then on, until the day I turned six." He took a pause before continuing.

"That day…from that day on my own father has tried to assassinate me. I had no one and that taught me my true purpose. My purpose was what I was created to do. My purpose is to end the lives of others in order to give mine meaning. To kill makes me feel truly alive, now…tell me."

His hand suddenly appeared on Sakura's soft, pale neck, his fingers pressing into the back of it. She started to tremble slightly. "Why do you dance? You're fighting style…intrigues me, what else do you know? How much blood can you..." Naruto's hand suddenly shot through Gaara's sand and grabbed his arm, "Get your claws off her!"

The fury of sapphire met the icy orbs. Gaara's eyes closed again, "So she's special to you…pathetic."

Gaara's sand started moving at everyone again as Shikamaru suddenly paralyzed the red hair boy in his shadow jutsu; a fierce battle would've erupted if not for the sudden appearance of Maito Gai, "Alright that's enough!"

The four genin looked at him, "This is not a place to fight, wait for tomorrow." Shikamaru released Gaara who clutched a hand over his face before walking out of the room; he turned back to face them, "Make no mistake I will kill all of you." The three genin listened as his footsteps were moving father and farther away.

--

The three genin sighed in relief as they confirmed the sand nin was gone, "T-That was insane."

Naruto patted Sakura's cheek to snap her out of a daze of fear. "C'mon Sakura-Chan I need to check out of this place."

"Right." They walked out of Lee's room; Sakura then wobbled slightly, "Hey are you okay?"

"H-Hai, I'm fine."

"You look like you haven't have had a good night's sleep in awhile."

Sakura turned away, "I-I've been having nightmares, they get worse every day."

"That sounds troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. He turned the corner, "I'm going to visit Choji so I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Ja ne."

They waited for awhile before they could talk alone again. "So Sakura-Chan what were these nightmares of?" the blonde asked.

Sakura stopped walking, "At first they were the usual ones of Tou-san a-and t-that o-other one" Naruto just listened attentively, he knew that the "other one" was a memory she told no one, not even him. He listened as she continued, "T-Then after I started my training under Nii-sama, I began to see, Death."

The blonde haired ninja's eyebrows were raised to that one word, "What kind of Death?"

The girl pulled the boy inside his room so no one could hear what she had to say, "It was…a person in a beautiful forest, I thought it was you; so I was running toward them. But as soon as I got enough distance I realized it wasn't you. The forest wasn't lush and expansive, full of life it…" Sakura gulped gripping Naruto's hand.

"It…it was a dead w-wasteland, no sound, no wind, no l-l-life, all the trees were dead and dw-dwindling, the ground, had no grass…it was only rocky and full of dirt." The girl trembled now as if she were an asylum patient. "Sakura-Chan?"

"T-The person was…dark and h-had the scariest red eyes, I-I can't describe evil or death such as that. H-He was s-surrounded by a group of d-dead people, their flesh decaying. His gaze turned to me, and he…he spoke, it was dark, and his mouth never moved as the wind kept speaking, 'Sakura run…get away from me.' I didn't, and suddenly his claw extended and I was thrown into his cloak." Naruto held her still trembling hand.

_Sakura couldn't struggle under his demonic grip as the monster leaned into her ear. This time the voice was different, it darker less of a whisper, __**"I wouldn't mind a phoenix vixen for a pet."**_

_Sakura suddenly felt the urge for air as she began to pant, "Please…let me go."_

_She heard the voice chuckle, "__**I will…if you promise to fight when I call for you." **__The girl pushed to break free, feeling herself tire under the strange aura around the demon-like man._

"_I don't…want to…" Sakura felt cold as the being growled, but she heard something._

* * *

"The last dream was the strangest," Sakura told Naruto as she faced him once more, "The demon was about to do something to me…when a-a mysterious woman whispered in his ear."

* * *

_Sakura looked to see a fingerless gloved hand lay on the demon's chest, "Let her go, she's not the one you want." The girl currently in the clutches of the man suddenly heard his voice speak like a pained human, "Quit Bull-Shitting me." Another hand cloaked in a strange chakra clutched on, "Stop!" Sakura's eyes noticed that voice was both different from the other because it was younger but familiar to her because it was still older. _

_The red eyes widened as a stream of tears fell from them, 'He's...crying?'_

"That's enough Otouto." said the older voice. The younger then pleaded, "Please...just let her go."  
_  
The pink-haired girl was suddenly dropped onto the ground as the demon cringed with his head lowered. The demonic human smiled insanely at her one final time when his head suddenly shot up, "__**You'll still fight when I say."**_

_Sakura then felt herself falling into an abyss for the rest of the dream._

* * *

"And that's it. I didn't know who t-the other looked like. It sounded as if there were…two instead of one."

Naruto was in a state of deep thought after Sakura's story. He sighed before putting on his jacket and cracking his knuckles. The blue in his eyes turned to face Sakura, "That sounds…strange."

Sakura fell over on the bed before getting back up, "Y-Yeah well…that guy was wreally scary."

"Well let's get out of here, have to prepare for tomorrow don't we?" he smiled to her, she nodded before she stood up and got in Naruto's face, "This new look isn't just for show."

"Yeah well I haven't needed a wardrobe change."

Sakura looked away sadly, "I thought you liked my look." Naruto went into panic mode. "I do, I do Sakura-Chan; I love your assassin look."

"A-Assassin look!?" Sakura yelled surprised, Naruto scratched his head, "Yeah you look like a pretty killer." The girl blushed before hitting Naruto in the face, he flew into a wall.

"S-Sakura-Chan!" "Sorry, sorry, sorry!!" she said in her panicky tone. The blonde kitsune chuckled as he got up, "It's okay."

He dusted off his jacket, "So what do you want for dinner?" Sakura's face shot up and fidgeted with her fingers, then she looked slightly away mumbling a word. "Sorry Sakura-Chan I can't hear you." She mumbled the word a little louder, "I still can't..." She moaned it, still incoherent. "Sakura-Chan just tell me."  
She just yelled with a blush on her face, "Ramen!"

Naruto grabbed her hand with an iron grip and started running, "**_RRRAAAAMMMMEEEENNNN!!"_**

His smile faded when Sakura couldn't see his whiskered face, _"Saku-Hime gomen, but I do know the man in your dream. Why the hell did it have to be Desu."_

* * *

Yugito walked down the street as the person next to her groaned, "What the hell is wrong now?" Suiitiven was lurched forward annoyed, "I'm so bored…"

She scoffed, "If you're so bored why don't you find something to do damnit?"

"Because it wouldn't be fun," the auburn said back causing Yugito to swipe a high kick at him. He flipped to her left, "You missed!" Yugito just smiled, "You're so easily amused." She kept walking, her ponytail swaying back and forth. The red head caught up to her once more, "So I learned something today."

The amber cat eyes turned to face the young jonin, "What's that?"

"Talks are breaking down in Southern lands and there are reports of coup de tat that the daimyo have been overthrown by a shinobi organization, the new government is fighting the loyalists...and the loyalists are losing."

"So?" Yugito asked somewhat uninterested. The boy moved again, "So? They are unable to communicate with the outside world; no one knows what's taking place except from the border skirmishes in the Tea country; its war Yugi-Chan, civil war, and every ally or enemy is going to be caught in its fray."

The girl watched the boy reason with her on this. He sighed, "Don't you get it, whoever gains influence with the government or whoever is put in control will be known throughout the continent. Any nation, organization or individual which comes out on top will have influence anywhere." He noticed that the young woman was scowling and not talking back, she thought he was annoying.

He rubbed his face with one hand, "Look you know I'm not a power monger, but you and I can't keep answering to a village that was never ours."

Yugito stopped having heard what he had to say, "Are you saying that we should get involved? And how could you say those things, what about everyone here we know? Do you just want to give up everything?"

Suiitiven took a deep breath to regain his composure and flopped against a wall, "You know I don't, this is our home. Everyone that we know is like family to us," the boy told her softly. The other jinchuuriki sat next to him, "I understand you're excited about fighting in a war. I would enjoy it too, we should get involved, but I'm worried, what about Naruto-kun and Sakura, what about the consequences, what if…Desu or Kira getting out of hand."

Suiitiven sighed at Yugito's worry, "You haven't even seen Kira."

The Nibi jinchuuriki turned, "No, but if he is anything like Desu, I don't want to find out."

"Are you still mad about that?"

Yugito leaned forward holding her hand out, "Tsunade-sama had to return to heal us; you were still sending that…chakra...inside me." Her counterpart waved his hand up and down, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

The blonde turned to face forward, "I'm still having that crazy dream because of you."

"Wait, what crazy dream?" the auburn asked confused.

Before the now stuttering Yugito could answer, someone walked up to them, they looked up to see the shadow, "I see you're still trying to hide your body little koneko."

Two separate feet struck under the spiky white haired toad sage sending him across the street. Suiitiven stood up, "Ero-Sennin! How many times do I have to tell you to lay off Yugito-Chan or you're a dead man!"

Yugito had an eyebrow twitching, _"Oh how I wish I could kill both of you right now."_

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Was I interrupting something, hehehe?"

The two growled before jumping away from him. As soon as they were out of sight Jiraiya frowned, walking from out of the brush. The toad sage had heard the entire conversation between the two jinchuuriki. The talk of war in a neighboring region was not a pleasant thought in the least to the man. The conflicts in which he had seen and had fought in were testament enough with the scars. There was something even more disturbing to deal with though.

How did Suiitiven know more than him? The head of an international spy network.

The report of his origin was that he was from somewhere in the West, but he was talking about the south. If what he said was true, a chain event could spill the conflict out of the land's border and into theirs. The sannin sighed, "Why does that boy want to go to war?"

Yugito still walked next to Suiitiven who was looking slightly at the ground, she felt compelled to talk again, so she moved her hand on his shoulder, "Oi, listen alright?"

The young man's eyes turned, they held a strange wanting to them, "You and I love to fight, but why would we want to fight a war, what's so special about this place you want to fight in?"

The young woman watched the boy stop as she followed suit, "I don't know I just…have this feeling about it. Juubi says it has '_the pull_' to it, whatever that means."

Yugito listened attentively as her cohort looked up in the sky, "I really want to complete the mission that is being created by my mind."

"So you want to bring peace to your mind by going?" She asked with a look trying to understand. The other jonin nodded, "I hate to say it Yugito but I need to quell something only war can solve."

The blonde smiled, "Fine, I guess I have no choice but to help you." The auburn's expression didn't change, "Suiitiven?"

"I'm…still…bored."

To this Yugito's eyes twitched before landing a punch on the building next to them, she missed, "Baka! How come you dodged!?"

"I don't wanna get hit!"

"What? The Daemon no Konoha is…" Suddenly Yugito found herself slammed against a wall in a nearby alley, her right arm was pinned above her as she felt a hand on the right side of her stomach, and deep, warm breaths on her neck, "I don't like being called a demon Yugito, neither do you." His voice was defensive and cold. For Yugito it was just being dived back into the conversation they just tried to end. In the end he still wouldn't say anything.

He was about to let go when she found her voice, "Why won't you let me in?"

The area suddenly became silent as the boy let go, but Yugito latched on, "Yugi…"

"You're one of my nakama, Naruto-kun, even Sakura and I have let you in, but you won't let anyone in. Why?" She couldn't even recognize that tone, she pled to no one and here she was. The boy was stiff as she tightened her grip, "Why?"

He returned her embrace, "I'll tell you someday, I promise; but not now." Then he disappeared in shunshin, leaving the Nibi girl alone.

She straightened herself out but looked down, "I don't understand, you're not a brooder, you're not a wacko, so then why are you such an enigma?" Her voice was too soft to even recognize it as her own; she jumped out of the alley and headed towards home with a confused expression lying on her face. She decided then she would not think of such things until the situation required it. Tomorrow was the chunin exams final stage.

She wiped the tear strains on her face, "Bakaero."

* * *

**_A/N: Ah, it feels like an eternity since I updated. Hiatus for the Sound-Sand Invasion, Gaara, still getting that squared away. I just wanted to get the hospital spectacle out of the way first. And here you go, but what will happen after the attack? (Begins evil laugh) _**


	20. Naruto v Neji: Warring Horizon

The alarm clock went off in Naruto's room as the boy slammed it down, how he hated that thing. The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes turning to rub Sakura awake to discover she wasn't there. The door to his room opened to find the girl in question, "Good Morning Naruto-kun." He was stunned, usually they would wake up together or he would before her, "Morning Sakura-Chan."

She smiled slightly, "Hurry up we don't have long. The exam is today." Naruto was then scrambling to get ready as Sakura went back to sitting next to Yugito at the counter. The blonde was ignoring the moment from yesterday as Suiitiven sat on the other side of Sakura, "So you ready for today Sakura?" She decided to ask, the younger girl nodded, "Y-Yeah, I really want to make K-Kaa-san p-proud of me."

"I'm sure she already is Sakura."

The girl's face looked saddened, "Then why did she let me suffer so much?"

Suiitiven placed his drink on the counter, "You're Kaa-san will always be proud of you, but to say she let you suffer would not be true."

Sakura stood up as the chair she was sitting in fell over, "But she did! She…"

"Sakura!"

The tearing girl looked up along with everyone else to see Yaken, "If you think that, you wouldn't be here right now, in fact your fate would've been dead long ago!" Everyone was silent as Sakura clenched her fists, a minute later a pale porcelain fist in a battle glove hit the chunin's stomach.

Sakura walked over and picked Yaken up by the shirt, "Don't get involved Yaken-san." Soon a hand tapped on her tensed shoulder as a voice whispered in her ear, "Why are you so angry Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

The girl calmed down after feeling tension building in Yaken and in the air. "Gomen-nasai I lost my temper."

"It's…okay," Yaken replied still holding his gut. The door opened making everyone turn to face whoever opened it. "Shinn? Where're you going?"

The seafoam eyes turned to gaze coldly at his housemates, his voice was just as cold, "The stadium, the third exam starts in 20 minutes."

"Twenty Minutes!?"

Naruto and Sakura ran out the door before the Kaguya boy could even walk out the door. The two ran through the streets, "Kuso we're gonna be late!"

"Ch-Chill out Naruto we'll make it." They jumped through the village as crowds gathered.

--

The two entered the arena with only a few minutes to spare. They had run across town from one edge of the village to the other a light sweat gleaming on their skin. The genin looked up to see the other challengers standing in a line with the shoulder length brown hair under a shinobi bandana in the traditional jonin uniform.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto pointed to the white haired genin from earlier standing next to Genma, "How the hell did you get here so fast!?"

Shinn just turned his head slightly, "Shortcut."

"Damn you!"

"Oi!" Genma got their attention, "fall in line." All eyes turned to the large crowd in the stands, the large group of villagers, feudal lords, other royals, interested clients and ninja were cheering for the fight to come. The Hokage sat next to the Kazekage in the balcony above, Naruto could the elder smile directed towards him. Sakura looked around, "Naru-kun."

"Hm?" Naruto was in a good mood when Sakura regained his attention, "W-Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto's blue eyes looked back in forth and seethed, "Damnit where is he?"

--

Genma turned, "Alright all of you are to go to that stand up the stairwell, except for these two people, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji."

Naruto remembered then that he was the first competitor. He felt silly for yelling when he showed up now. Blue met pearl as everyone began to flood out except for the two on the ground in the middle of the arena. The tension had been building steadily between the two. The Hyuga kept a cool face watching the blonde.

"Begin."

Naruto didn't move, his blonde hair flowing in a slight breeze. He had a slight smirk on his face. Neji kept his face tense and stern, Naruto was relaxed and cocky. "Are you just going to sit there like a coward, or are you going to fight?"

The Uzumaki chuckled at Neji's sudden statement. "You're sense of doctrine and heritage it's what keeps you blinded Neji." The Hyuga moved in with his palm, "Enough talk!"

He thrust towards Naruto's head, the blonde dodged by moving simply out of the way. "C'mon you can do better." Neji soon threw another set of the Hyuga's famous Jyuuken style. Naruto moved with the attacks dodging like water. He made handsigns, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

The wind blasted Neji away as Naruto made the t-shaped handsign. "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**"

The doppelgangers appeared circling Neji before taking out an array of kunai and shuriken. The real Naruto took out his black-hilted katana, the blade shined in the sun. He waited as the weapons were deflected in a sudden burst of chakra from Neji, he had made a total 720 degree spin. **"Kaiten!"**

--

Sakura watched from above, '_I remember, Nii-sama let me read about Hyuga. That's their defensive jutsu, a spin combined with a burst of chakra from each point.' _The young woman sighed, _'That training was rough.'  
_  
--

More weapons rained towards the Hyuga once more before he engaged them in his rotation, "**Kaiten! (Rotation)"**

This time the weapons shot back towards the clones, soon clouds of smoke filled the air. Naruto stood with an emotionless look on his face, boredom. The blonde was feeling pure boredom. Neji came at Naruto again with his middle and index fingers extended, "Take that smug look off your face!"

Naruto did not comply as the Hyuga's Jyuuken began moving quickly towards him. It was still a visible dance before Naruto attacked suddenly from behind. The Byakugan caught it.

"**Kaiten!"**

"Why the hell aren't you moving!?" The blonde suddenly was hit by the **Jyuuken (Gentile Fist)**, Neji was moving faster and faster with his hits while he could. The blonde took each hit. **"Hakke Two Strike, Four Strike, Eight Strike, Sixteen Strike, Thirty-two Strikes!"**

'_Damn, I knew I had too much weight!"_

'**No shit kit, you're so dumb right now.'**

The crowd in the stands chuckled, as a man yelled, "C'mon call the fight! It looks like the demon is too frightened!"  
"Yeah!" Another yelled, the crowd grew even more restless.

Neji kept his stern resolve, "It's done I've hit every single one, you're finished."

The noise was soon quelled by the laughter of a few in the stands and several giggling. Sakura had a happy chuckle to the surprise of everyone. "What's so funny, the fight went as predicted," Shikamaru questioned. Sakura just smiled. Others next to her were about to object when an unexpected voice spoke, "He's a trickster."

It was stone cold as a desert night, Gaara didn't motion, "He's toying, playing with his kill, it's a trivial prank."

Sakura nodded slowly, "T-That's r-right."

The Hyuga boy stood in front of Naruto, he had nearly defeated the boy, "You could never beat me, you were destined to fail. Now, to finish you off." His palm came closer and closer to Naruto's heart when the blonde suddenly grabbed his opponent's arm and threw him into a nearby wall.

Neji stood wiping his lip, "How can you still move? I hit all your chakra points?"

Naruto took a step toward him, "It's impossible." The blonde took another step forward before coughing. Blood splattered on the ground in front of the boy's feet. The Hyuga began to seethe. Naruto chuckled with the pain; his voice was trying to stay tough, "Why the hell are you so tense to your precious Hyuga ideals? I know you, Destiny this, Destiny that…that's what Ten-Ten told me about you. Why?"

"Proctor I would suggest..." "Answer the fucking question destiny boy!?" The Hyuga looked angrily at the blonde, "How dare you."

Naruto growled, "How dare me? You beat up your own family to prove that destiny is the great leash around the world!?"

Neji's eyes squinted, "Hinata was destined to become a disgraced heir. She is now what she's destined to be, a weak little slave." The blonde seethed at that statement, "So what are you? You believe that firmly in that, so why are you still being ordered around, don't you want something else for your life? It's possible to escape."

Neji grabbed his forehead protector and ripped it off, "One cannot escape destiny! We're its slave."

"Don't give me that bull shit!" Naruto yelled back. "Just by hearing you talk about this. You hate it, you don't want to believe it, so what makes you believe it Neji!?"

Neji had enough and pulled the bandages off his forehead to reveal the bright green swastika-like seal. He pointed to it, "This is destiny, to be marked with something you never wanted, to be born with a burden that can never be taken away!"

Naruto kept listening as Neji talked, "If my father was just born a few seconds earlier than Hiashi-sama, he wouldn't have been cast to die for him. The Cloud tried to kidnap Hinata when she was 6, he failed and the peace was strained. Kumo declared that an exchange was to take place, Konoha gets one ninja in return for the execution of Hiashi-sama. But instead the main branch chose to sacrifice his twin brother to keep the clan going. My father was killed for the future of the main clan, and in the end Kumo just sent Yugito to live, with you, how can you gain in all of this?"

"You still have no idea how it feels to be treated like that." Neji rearranged his head dressings and hiate. Naruto clutched his stomach before chuckling painfully. The blonde looked into the white Byaakugan, "I know how it feels. Even worse than you can imagine." It was time for the fight to end.

Naruto began to cringe slightly as his muscles tense. Red chakra erupted into a violent haze around his body and personal space. He stabbed his sword into the ground before pulling the black jacket with his right hand. It was tossed off against the wall to reveal Naruto's orange t-shirt with mesh sleeves. Neji then spotted something on Naruto's wrists, "Nani; Gravity Seals!?"

"_He was fighting with a handicap. Damn him!"_

The Uzumaki released the weight he had previously had strained on his body. With his chakra points unlocked the blonde picked up his sword. "The way you talk about your Otou-san, it sounds as if he was your idol."

He walked closer, "But neither you or your clan has the right to attack Nee-Chan or anyone in my home." The blade of sword turned sideways. Naruto vanished before appearing behind the Hyuga. Neji countered only to discover it was a Mizu Bunshin. As the water splashed Naruto's movements became rapid before completely disappearing.

As everyone looked Neji felt a kunai tip the back of his head, "This is the blind spot isn't it?" Neji was stunned as to why the blonde found the weak spot of his dojutsu. "**Kaiten!"**

He countered quickly forcing Naruto back. The blonde lifted his sword; red chakra flowed out of Naruto's body, attracting everyone's attention once more.

Naruto ran at Neji, Neji at Naruto; **"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"** Neji began to spin on direction surrounded by chakra as the kunai made contact with the sword causing both to be thrown backward. Neji impacted into a crater as did Naruto. The dust befell the battlefield. Genma just waited to announce a winner before the dust cleared.

The stands were quiet as the crowd waited for the first sign, it came. A hand broke through the dirt as Neji stood; he limped over to the opposing crater. There Naruto lied, seemingly unconscious. The Hyuga let out slow, heavy breaths, "You were foolish, you fought well, but foolish. Destiny is always..."

"**Shunshin no jutsu!" **All heads snapped behind Neji to see Naruto holding an invisible sword, "**Kaze no Yaba!"**

The wind sword slammed into the Hyuga's side. He fell into a puddle of his own blood.

"I…can't…move." Neji was down and could not pull himself on his feet. Genma smirked slightly before moving his hand to direct at the victor.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde picked up his jacket and put away his sword as applause began to be heard. When it was at its zenith Naruto was slinging Neji's arm over his shoulder, "W-What are you?"

"You fought well, but it did not turn out as expected." Naruto's voice was calm as his eyes turned to Neji, "You are in control of your life, but if you do not agree with the Hyuga clan. I promise I shall change the way it works." Neji looked astounded, "H-How?"

The smirk appeared on Naruto's face, "When I'm Hokage of course!"

Medical ninja ran out with a stretcher, as they laid Neji down, he looked at his victorious opponent, "You were not what I had expected." The medics picked up the stretcher and took Neji inside. Naruto smiled softly until Genma sent him upstairs. "C'mon kid, we need to clear for the next fight."

The blonde walked up the stairwell to the stands above. His thoughts drifted up each step. Hyuga Neji had drawn the attention of his uncle during the fight as Naruto watched; every word piercing the clan head's soul.

"You people still don't understand," the blonde mumbled, "You may bless one child, but you have cursed another."

--

Naruto walked over to Sakura who was standing at the railing overlooking the terrain. She smiled to him, "T-They r-really liked you Naruto-kun."

The blonde boy took note of that before waiting for the decision for Sasuke's and Gaara's match, "They'll get over it Sakura-Chan it's probably the adrenaline. It won't last."

Sakura looked at him, "B-But you p-probably changed a f-few heads Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled but he still kept his own thoughts.

* * *

The crowd grew more restless, as booing and jeers could be heard from the stands. "C'mon where's the Uchiha!"

The Hokage could feel the tension in the air as a ninja with his left face scarred appeared, Raito. He leaned down to whisper into the Hokgae's veiled ear, "Hokage-sama, Sasuke hasn't arrived yet, I think we should call the match."

It was then the Kazekage interjected, "Hokage-sama if I may, these people have come to see a fight between our Gaara and the Uchiha. To find it was not to be would be, unwanted."

The elder Kage sighed, "Very well then, tell Genma to put the fight on hold." He ordered Raito; the jonin went to inform Genma. The Kazekage was pleased, "Excellent a wise decision."

Genma turned to the crowd, "The next match has been postponed, so we'll continue on with the next match."

He looked up at the contenders, "Temari and Nara Shikamaru."

There was a gust of wind as Temari glided down on her fan; she stood after reaching the ground. Shikamaru sighed, "I really don't want to fight this one, troublesome." Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear as they stood behind Shikamaru, the two raised their hands before whacking the Shadow wielder in the back and over the wall. He tumbled coming to fall flat on his back.

"Naruto! Sakura!" The two in question were looking away before smiling. Shikamaru sighed, "Kami-sama."

He walked over in front of annoyed Temari, "About time, you wouldn't keep a lady waiting."

"Hn."

At that time up in the stands Yaken and Yugito walked to find some seats. They leaned against a railing from watching the previous fight; Yaken was surprised the most. "Damn when did Naruto learn to do all that?" Yugito smirked, "Why, you afraid to fight him now?"

"Fuck No!" The boy yelled.

He turned to watch Temari fight, Shikamaru was hiding in the shadow of the wall. "Huh I wonder what that hand gesture he's making is."

Yugito on the other hand had her gaze shifted when a hooded Anbu walked by her, both never faced the other as both faces were masked. _"Kabuto."_

The masked nin continued to walk, _"Yugito-san…" _His fist clenched, "_Damn You."_

* * *

Across town a familiar red head skidded down the corner, "Why the fuck do I get stuck with guard duty?" Suiitiven jumped heading for the village walls, "Of all the times, during the chunin exams."

He flipped upward before landing on the watchtower. Then he sat down with a pair of binoculars and started scanning. "It's for the good of the village," he said trying to mimic the Hokage in a mocking tone.

"From enemies that want to destroy us," he then mimicked in Anko's voice before mumbling, 'Bite me.'

He looked through the binoculars; he didn't see anything as he scanned from left to right as he checked for anything. At his 1 o'clock he saw something move. He took the binoculars away from his face before looking again. He saw two ninja hidden in the brush one was in grey camo with a black mask, the other was in a sand colored vest. "Oto and Suna nin? Together?" He looked down before shooting up on his feet, "I better go."

* * *

Yaken watched the fight continued below as Shikamaru's shadow chased Temari around the arena. The sand kunoichi continued to hope and dance back and forth. The jutsu was weaving her into the genius genin's trap.

The sand blonde took her fan and put it in front of her as Shikamaru sprung his trap.

Temari felt a jolt up her spine as her body lost the ability to move, "_B-But how?_"

Shikamaru stood before walking towards the center of the arena, Temari mirrored his movements. _'How, how did he get me?'_

The two stood facing each other.

The Gobi jinchuuriki sniffed the air, "Temari won."

Yugito looked at the younger ninja, "You're insane Shikamaru has clearly beaten her." The boy sighed before putting his head on his folded arms; he looked tired, "He's out of chakra."

--

Shikamaru now stood a couple feet across from Temari, the girl with a look of tension on her face as she was forced to raise her hand in the air. Shikamaru kept his nonchalant/annoyed expression and then opened his eyes, "That's it I give up."

To that everyone gasped and looked flabbergasted.

Yaken yawned to a wide-eyed Yugito. "Told you so." The Nibi girl kicked him on the top of the head.

The crowd was now angry and annoyed as the two walked back up to where the other contenders were. Sakura sat against the railing, Naruto next to her, Shino standing by himself, Kankuro standing at an average distance away from Gaara.

The blonde Kitsune watched as Raito talked to Genma again. The proctor replacement turned to the crowd, "We will continue with the next fight, Kankuro and Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura walked towards the stairs before hearing Kankuro's voice, "Proctor, I withdraw!"

"_**Damn I thought we could have another kill."**_

"_N-Nani?"_ Sakura responded to her Inner's statement. _"What are y-you talking ab-about?"_

Genma sighed, "Alright then, Winner Haruno Sakura; next, Aburame Shino and Kaguya Shinn."

Shino was ready to jump when Kankuro noticed something, "Hey!" Everyone turned to the puppeteer as he pointed at a sleeping Shinn, "The bastard is taking a nap!"

"Well then wake him up," Temari growled. Kankuro sighed as he edged his right hand closer to the Kaguya boy's shoulder. Naruto and Sakura were watching the scene unfold and Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around Kankuro's back, "You don't want to touch him."

Kankuro turned and yelled, "Get the fuck off me you gaki!"

Naruto jumped off and took out an apple, "I just saved your damned life, watch!" he whispered loudly before throwing the fruit at Shinn; a bone erupted from the sleeping boy and pierced the apple like a sword stabbing the human heart. Apple blood splattered in its golden haze. Naruto turned to face the larger sand genin, "Told you! Unless you are in contact before he goes to sleep then you get stabbed. It's like his security system."

Kankuro had sweat drop from his brow, "Kuso, thanks for the warning."

"Uh Naruto, where'd you get that apple?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto pointed to aperson with his thumb. "Sakura-Chan brought it." The girl fidgeted before whispering, "I-I l-like apples."

"Now we have no choice but to wait for Sasuke-Teme," Naruto growled.

--

All eyes turned to a clock as the Hokage spoke to Raito, "One hour more." His jonin replied, "Is it wise to be persuaded so much by Kazekage-sama?" Sarutobi turned, "No, but at the moment we have no other choice, one more hour."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Time still went by as the crowd grew even more restless. "C'mon we want the Uchiha!"

"Yeah!"

Daimyos watching the fight huffed in disapproval. "What's taking so long?"

* * *

_Konoha Hospital_

The sound of a clock's hands moving in the background an Anbu sat at the bed of an unconscious Gekko Hayate. The Anbu kunoichi's gloves clenched and the purple haired woman's head lowered. A light coughing could then be heard, Hayate was moving.

"Hayate?"

"Yu…gao."

* * *

Suiitiven ran through the streets, mumbling under his breath rapidly, "Shit Shit Shit." He ran past the Hokage tower and jumped over rooftops at a quickening pace. "**Are you afraid?" **The voice living within the boy asked. He scoffed, "Pft. Why would I be?"

"**Because War came here to your doorstep, but it isn't the one you want is it?" **The demon spoke calmly, his voice going from the calm warm, to dark varrying.

"Urusei. You know how I feel about this, anyone who provokes first right?"

The human, but subtle demonic voice spoke once more, **"You've learned that lesson well."** The boy smirked feeling the wind in his hair, "Always make the first move never attack until provoked." The demon chuckled slightly. Suiitiven sighed as his look turned serious, "Besides with the current situation, if Suna and Oto do attack, it wouldn't be pretty. The southern region would catch the smell of a wounded animal, Kiri is recovering from the purge, Kumo and Konoha's peace is starting to form an alliance, Iwa has no reason to start another war; well, except Yaken."

He stopped before looking in the sky, "It seems like the only people who would benefit are those who wish to destroy the village. Case one Orochimaru, he has the most notoriety...and Case Two would be..." He thought for a few more seconds before shaking his head, "No, can't think about this now! Warn everyone first, crush the invaders; then discuss motives! Yosh!" He decided not to waist anymore time as he shunshined off to the stadium.

* * *

One sand jonin and a group of sound jonin walked over to a circle of sand ninja, "Will you be ready in time?"

"Relax we're ready, just be ready on your end." The sound ninja turned away before nodding. "Hai." They jumped away.

"Alright let's start the ritual."

* * *

The stadium was still rowdy as the clock struck on the pocket watch, time was up as Genma sighed, "The time is up and the contestant isn't here therefore the fight…"

There was a sudden wind with leaves scattering. Genma smirked slightly as two figures stood out one shorter than the other. Uchiha crest on his black garb stood the raven haired heir. "And you are?"

Uchiha turned to the proctor, "I'm Uchiha…Sasuke."

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Yeah! I really hope that turned out like I wanted to. (sigh) Well since it's popular now, here's a preview...

**_"Bakaero! I don't care about that, or your perverted teme of a student! There's an invasion force outside of..."  
"Just shut up and watch!"_**

**_"Blood! It's my blood!"..._**

**_"Ku ku ku..."_**

**_"Naruto?" "Stay Down Sakura-Chan!"_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING!! D!!_**


	21. Chaotic Attack

* * *

**A/N: Alright this might move a little quick but I'm confident you can keep up.**

**_Speech:_**

Normal

**Demon/Bold**

**_Demon talk/Inner Sakura_**

_Flashback, Dream, Thought_

_

* * *

_

"The time is up and the contestant isn't here therefore the fight…"

_There was a sudden wind with leaves scattering. Genma smirked slightly as two figures stood out one shorter than the other. Uchiha crest on his black garb stood the raven haired heir. "And you are?"_

_Uchiha turned to the proctor, "I'm Uchiha…Sasuke."_

Kakashi behind him waved his hand, "Oh sorry we aren't late are we?"

Genma sighed, "Actually we had to postpone the fight on more than one occasion." Kakashi chuckled nervously as the brown haired jonin looked up at Gaara, "You there, come down here." The sand ninja began walking towards the arena.

Soon Sasuke was facing Gaara, both silent before Gaara clutched his hand over his eye, "What is it Okaa-san?" He cringed forward, "Yes this time I-I give you lots of blood."

He looked at Sasuke, "His blood!"

A spike in chakra alerted Yugito to an unnatural presence, _"Nibi what is this chakra?"_

"**Ichibi."**

Sasuke dodged Gaara's sand attack and began moving quickly. His ability to throw a fist past Gaara's sand had shown skill to that of Rock Lee.

Naruto and Sakura watched his movements closely only moving their eyes. Naruto was the first to notice Sakura following the Uchiha's movements, "Sakura-Chan you really must like this fight."

The girl shook her head 'no'. "I-I can't say for certain, b-but I h-hate either of them," she whispered.

"Why's that?"

"S-Sasuke is a T-Teme and G-Gaara is well…."

--

The two ninja below continued to fight each other as Sasuke began to break though the sand's defenses with speed and taijutsu. It was progressing as Sasuke landed a punch in the gut of his opponent followed by another to his back. Gaara relied on his sand armor but the Uchiha even broke through that.

Naruto continued to watch as Gaara soon encased himself in a sphere made of sand. Sasuke soon attacked again, but was forced to back off. '_Interesting, he's protected himself in a complete defensive barrier, but for what reason?'_

The blonde felt a tugging on his sleeve, "Hm?" He looked towards Sakura confused as she pointed towards a scene unfolding in the stands, "What the hell." He grabbed Sakura who squeaked as he shunshined over to it.

--

"Why won't you listen to me damnit!?" Suiitiven yelled angrily at a ignorant Kakashi. "I'm not canceling the fight, Sasuke is doing fine I know of the sand boy's danger."

"Bakaero! I don't care about that, or your perverted teme of a student, there's an invasion force outside of…."

"What are you yelling about?" Two familiar faces walked up from the top left of the stands.

Kurenai and Asuma walked up to the argument as Naruto and Sakura appeared behind Suiitiven. "Nii-san?"

The auburn haired boys head turned before he looked back at Asuma and the genjutsu mistress, "We need to evacuate the stadium now!" He threw his hand out before clenching it into a fist, "This is all a distraction, Inu won't listen to me!" Everyone noticed as the boy panted as if he had run a great distance, which he had. "Wait didn't the council put you on guard duty today?" Yugito asked running up to them. The other young jonin grabbed her shoulders, "Yugi-Chan we've got a problem where's Hokage-sama!?"

The blonde blank wide-eyed, "Baka what is now?"

"It's Oto and Suna they're." Before he could say it the attention turned to Sasuke. "They're invading!" There was a cheer as if they completely ignored him. Yaken, Sakura and Yugito watched him yell but the crowd was too loud so they went back to watching the fight this made Suiitiven even angrier.

"Why won't you people listen to me!?"

"Just shut up and watch," Kakashi spoke as Sasuke bounced back to the wall of the arena. The fight was still continuing, but was coming to its climax. "Why do you insist on focusing your attention so much on Sasuke, Inu?" Yugito asked Kakashi.

The lightning began to appear from Sasuke's hand as he began running down the wall, the blue static gathering strength. "Is that?"

"A jab," Yugito frowned. The sound of chirping began to be heard. Sasuke threw his hand in a rear position as he began running towards Gaara's sphere.

"Inu, you taught Sasuke that?"

The masked ninja turned to face his blonde student, "Of course. You wonder why I insist on training Sasuke so much Naruto. It's because he's just like me."

"Yeah he's a total pervert." Yugito mumbled coldly. Kurenai chuckled a little.

Suiitiven began running again; he had spotted the Hokage sitting above the stands. "He's trying to stop the fight still!?"

Sasuke made contact with the sphere of sand as the spikes created failed as the lightning rammed passed the sand and into Gaara's chest, **"Chidori!"**

Everyone watch as the light and sound faded.

Inside the sphere Gaara lifted his trembling hands, "W-What is this?"

Seconds later he had his answer, "Blood! It's my blood!" Gaara was screaming out as the raven haired genin pulled out from the sphere and pulled back to a safer distance.

Shortly after, a sand colored claw shot from the damaged sphere, it had visible blue veins and black tipped at the claw. Everyone let out a gasp at the sight before it retracted into the conjuring mess Sasuke saw inside the sphere as it moved. Then he saw it, the eye, large and a shuriken-like pupil with four circles, menacing in its greenish-sand color making the Uchiha flinch as the sand began to collapse. Gaara was bleeding from his left torso, a puddle splattering below his clutched wound.

By then Kabuto had decided the time was right and began to make handsigns. His **Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)** began with the feathers raining upon the crowd, the illusion made the large numbers tired and they began to fall into a slumber. Ninja however were not fooled by the parlor trick.

"Kai." Sakura whispered as she released the genjutsu around her. She watched as the others did the same. "What's going on?"

Suddenly Naruto tackled her to the ground, "Naruto?" "Stay Down Sakura-Chan!"

"Suna and Oto are attacking the village!" Suiitiven suddenly yelled to all the ninja. He jumped into the sky, "That's what I've been trying to say!"

Yugito and Yaken growled angrily, "Damnit!"

"Fuck." "But oh no, you all had to watch the Last Uchiha. This Is Why I Hate Reasoning With You!" The black and white clad jonin ranted while fighting a couple of sound ninja.

They didn't have time to stay in the same spot; a few kunai emerged from Suna and Oto shinobi which emerged from the crowd. Soon more fighting broke out in the stadium as Baki jumped down to Temari and Kankuro, who were busy picking up Gaara. "Damnit, get him out of here! We can't succeed without him!" Unfortunately the hypersensitive ears of the Gobi jinchuuriki heard that.

Yaken ran off the stairwell, jumped off the wall and grabbed a windmill shuriken from under his poncho, "**Katon: Garyuu Shuriken no jutsu!" **The large weapon went ablaze in fire as the chunin threw the weapon at the sand shinobi. "Kuso!"

Genma turned to Sasuke, "This is for real now, follow those genin."

A group of Anbu made it to the top of the arena to find the Hokage with a kunai knife at his throat in the Kazekage's hand there was just one problem, "Hokage-sama!"

The Kazekage chuckled, "Ku ku ku, you've become old and senile, Sarutobi-sensei." The Sandaime's face scowled bitterly.

--

Yugito began hacking up Oto-nin as they came into the stadium; her face was cold and calm. "Just what you'd expect from the ruthless Nekomata," Gai said proudly. Kakashi knocked a sand ninja into a nearby wall. He watched Sasuke jump away as the sounds of the village walls being breached could be heard in the distance.

Suiitiven and Yaken found themselves back-to-back as a group of ninja surrounded them; both ninja looked at each other before grinning. "You ready?"

"Hells Yeah! I could use some fresh meat."

One made handsigns as the other discarded his poncho.

Kakashi bit his thumb before summoning a pug, "Naruto, Sakura, find another genin and go after Sasuke."

"But…"

"Naruto, go! We'll handle things here!" Yugito said to the genin. The blonde nodded before looking back to the nervous pink-haired girl next to him whom he nodded to. She nodded back as the girl grabbed the pug, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU?" Before Pakkun could speak up again they ran off to find another one of their comrades.

Yaken jumped and dodged as he looked up at the village, he saw something large, purple and slithering crashing a bigger hole into the walls, "SNAKES!" That gained the attention of the other ninja in the stadium. Kurenai looked wide-eyed, "Did he just scream snakes!?"

Yugito continued to slice away through substitutions and ninja as she took out a pair of gloves with had slicing blades attached to them, her claws. She then began running at a group of enemy ninja, "Where do you think you're going, little girl."

The blonde made a handsign before suddenly phasing through the ninja appearing behind them, "Nani!?"

Before the sound ninja could turn around, they had claws slashing into their vital organs. "You bore me," Yugito then took out enlarged kunai knifes with a large bomb attached to all of them, "Yugito!" Her cold gaze shifted to a fighting Kakashi, "That's too much; you're going to kill more than your enemy." She growled in disdain.

--

Naruto and Sakura skidded over to stop in front of the form of Shikamaru. Sakura put Pakkun gently down on the ground as she made the 'release sign' before looking down, "H-Hey you're awake!" she said in a somewhat annoyed tone. The pug walked over to the boy before biting into his leg. Shikamaru shot up and began waving his arms wildly, "Yow! What the hell!?"

"Get off your lazy ass! We have a mission!" Naruto yelled at him. "Watch out!" A kunai came at the three as Kakashi appeared with Guy punching the enemy ninja who threw the weapon into the wall.

The white haired jonin turned to the three genin, "Alright here's your mission, track down Sasuke and stop him." He turned to his blonde haired student, "Naruto do what you think is necessary. Pakkun!"

"Hai." The pug spoke, surprising the three genin, Kakashi gave his order, "Track down Sasuke for them."

The pug began moving, "Come on you runts, we have very little time." The three genin jumped out of the hole and started running. Though Shikamaru was dragged out by the sleeve.

* * *

Sasuke jumped through trees as he followed the sand siblings. His face calm his resolve strong, but arrogant. He approached closer and closer, but still had a ways to catch up.

The Kazekage stood with the Hokage as he spoke the man's real identity, "Orochimaru."

The hand of the Suna ruler grabbed his face, ripping it off to reveal the pale skinned face of the Snake sannin. "How long has it been, Sarutobi-sensei?" The large tongue licked the sannin's lips. The elder man in his robes, grunted before smirking, "Attacking the village, I thought I trained you better."

This was before a group of Anbu suddenly jumped out from the lower levels all in hoods and mask. "Now let's help our Hokage-sama!"

That was before a strange six armed sound ninja jumped out; he had the appearance of a spider, another ninja jumped out, he had blue-gray hair…and two heads. Another jumped out, pink-red hair and brown eyes with a black cap on her head. Suiitiven suddenly found a big guy, with an orange Mohawk standing in front of him.

Suiitiven shunshined to the top of the stadium to see the scene taking place, "Hokage-sama!" Of course that was before he met the large ninja with the mohawk, "Get out of my way worm!" A large fist threw the jonin back into the arena wall.

Yaken's face writhed, "That wasn't smart." He stabbed a sand ninja without even looking at him. The jinchuuriki then shifted his gaze to the stands, "Hey Yugito!" The continuingly slaughtering kunoichi shifted her cold gaze to the ground.

"What's going on up there!?" She looked as the chunin pointed to a large dark cube above the arena, "Yaken you baka, watch out!"

"Huh? Woah!" He dodged a kunai before taking out another windmill shuriken of his back this one with serrated edges. He slashed a ninja in the chest before throwing it, "**Katon:Hyouton Kentai: Hotto Saihyousen no jutsu! (Fire:Ice combination: Hot Ice Breaker Technique!)" **The shuriken froze in a fiery red ice as Yaken threw it the abandoned section where a large group of ninja had begun fighting stopped to see the object, "What the fuck is that!?"

"Run!!" Most of the Konoha shinobi jumped out of the way as the object made contact with the wall. Yugito paused; the entire section was split down the middle, as blue flames burned through the stands and enemy ninja. Several spots seemed to be frozen, the nin who fell on the ice suddenly began to receive horrible burns and those in the flames began to freeze. It was a sight from a reality that was not the current, "How'd the hell did that kid do that? He's only 14!?"

Yaken ran to fight more ninja, Kakashi watched him like an old schoolmaster. _"Iwa's jinchuuriki."_

The brown haired chunin stopped as something broke out of the wall, Suiitiven stood at the entrance of a giant crater, holding a large hilt of a sword on his back, "I did not enjoy that," he removed the sword from its hilt revealing the blade.

The red haired sound kunoichi turned to the crater, "Hey Jirobo you fat-ass, that shithead you hit isn't dead!" The Mohawk-haired member of the Sound Four turned as the auburn haired jonin held up his sword. The air began filling with chakra as a group of sound ninja decided to help their allies by going after the 16-year old. The head of the group noticed as his enemy stabbed the sword in the ground before making handsigns rapidly, "**Ninpou: Tsubasa no Kira! (Ninja Art: Light Wings!)"**

Two suddenly flashes emerged from Suiitiven's back before picking up his sword in his left hand, the blade which was nearly as tall as the boy wielding it, a sound ninja pointed at it, "**That's a fucking Nodachi!** And he's holding it with one hand!" He then started rushing them.

* * *

Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto and Pakkun jumped through the trees as they followed Sasuke's scent. The pug sighed before thinking out loud solemnly, "Alright, it looks as if there is no turning back."

The genin looked at the canine as he said those words. "What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked. The dog sighed, "The battle back in the village has increased dramatically, especially in the stadium. I can smell it from here."

Naruto's gaze dulled, "I can feel Yugito-Nee-Chan's and Nii-san's chakra, the other one is probably Yaken's." Sakura turned her attention back forward after Naruto spoke. Her face was still somber, her voice quiet. _"Bad things, he says there are bad things back there."_

"_**Then we won't go back until it's over!"**_

"_But I still need to fight those sand genin. And then there's the Gaara kid."_

"_**No one calls us a Dancer and gets away with it!"**_

"_Y-Yeah. But did he call us that?"_

**_"He implied it!"_**

The four kept moving through the trees when Pakkun stopped. "What is it?" The pug sniffed the air, "We're being followed, by 1, 2, 3…8…and 9. Nine enemy in pursuit behind us"

"What should we do?" Shikamaru asked, the pug grunted, "Keep moving we need to pass them."

* * *

Sasuke kept moving ahead as he could see the three in his sight, "You can't run."

Kankuro turned back, "Kuso, he's caught up with us." Temari turned her older brother, "One of us will have to hold Uchiha off while we get Gaara to safety."

They kept moving as Kankuro grunted coming to a halt. "Temari, go on, I'll deal with this." The kunoichi looked at her older brother tensely, as he let go, "Don't stop!"

Temari nodded to her older brother. The puppeteer forced Sasuke to come to a halt as he removed the puppet from his back. He stood still, "Alright you will go no further Uchiha!"

Kankuro then jumped into another tree as a kunai landed in the bark of a tree, Shino appeared to Sasuke's surprise, "Shino."

"Sasuke, you go on ahead, I'll take care of this guy." The boy spoke stoically, his face still hidden under his large shirt collar and sun glasses.

"Hn, are you sure?" Sasuke asked in response. Shino didn't nod, "Shinn fell asleep so I was robbed of a fight. I wouldn't mind, just go after the others." Sasuke smirked and nodded, "Alright you better catch up to me." He jumped off. Shino gathered his bigs as Kankuro unwrapped crow.

Pakkun sniffed the air again. "Two are fighting, neither is Sasuke."

"Where is it?" Naruto asked. Pakkun kept sniffing, "Ahead of us, but Sasuke is going after the other two still moving."

"C'mon! We can't let them get away!" The blonde yelled before the pug stopped him, "Now just hold up, we have another problem with the nine behind us."

The group stopped moving, "They're going to catch up with us, how are we going to handle this?"

Naruto thought out loud first, "We could surprise them, catching them off guard, but it couldn't work out as well because we'll stray from the original mission net to mess with the lower chakra strength from use."

"One of us can go as a diversion while the others move on ahead. But that'll mean…"

They four remained silent as Shikamaru sighed, "Fine I'll do it." Naruto and Sakura looked at the genin as he explained himself, "I can't go another round with the kunoichi and the only two that have the chakra to get that Gaara guy are you two; besides, my family's jutsu was designed for this sort of thing."

Naruto smirked as Sakura whimpered slightly, "Looks like you aren't as lazy as I thought you were." Shikamaru smirked back, "That makes two of us, now get going you three."

The two ninja and one ninken moved ahead. Shikamaru started making his next move with his annoyed demeanor.

Yaken jumped out of the battle area and landed in the stands next to a unconscious TenTen. "Man you're lucky, I wish I could sleep right now." He wiped the sweat away from his brow before looking up in the sky to see another body fall to the ground, "How the fuck does he have that much chakra? He has to have inhibitor seals to keep it from leaking."

He turned his gaze to Yugito who had just finished cleaning the final wing of the stadium up. "Area's clear! Head into the village!"

Gai smiled, "Well Kakashi that took less time than expected." Kakashi sighed, "We're not out of the woods yet."

A screaming sound ninja fell 5 stories as Yugito looked up to Suiitiven with bright wings of light on his back, flapping. "Hey bird boy are you done?" He flew down, "Who are you calling Bird Boy!?" He yelled before mumbling as he put his sword away, "I'm a wolf get that right damnit." They then looked up at the purple barrier, "What are we going to do about that?"

Yugito made a clone, which made a few handsigns before trying to enter the barrier. It failed. "Yeah my phase jutsu can't get through that."

"Then we'll have to break it," to that statement, Yaken grinned like a madman, "Can I do it?" Yugito looked wide-eyed at both of them, "You can't be serious." Suiitiven nodded, "Yeah why not."

Yugito looked at them both, "Fine. You two bakas go ahead I'll take care of the opposition in the village."

"Enjoy yourself." She jumped away, "I intend to!" The three smirked to one another before the two in the stadium were left to come up with their idea. "Kakashi we need to get everyone out of here!"

The scarecrow nodded, "Alright let's move these people out.**" **He used mass Kage Bunshin to evacuate everyone from the stands. It took time.

* * *

Shino faced Kankuro's bug covered body, though he had defeated the sand jonin, he was poisoned by the puppet Crow. Soon he collapsed on a tree branch.

Sasuke could see Temari and Gaara again, he was about to catch them.

Gai slide down a railing, "Alright, everyone has been evacuated to the nearest family compound!" Suiitiven ran to gain distance, "Alright Yaken, go!"

Yaken now started gathering chakra as clones appeared, each made different hand seals, **"Doton:Raiton:Katon:Suiton:Fuuton:" **All five elements gathered in from the ground gathering into a large orb, they began running towards the barrier as the four sound ninja noticed, "What the fuck is that!?" Yaken jumped at the clones disappeared and the orb morphed into a new shape on his body. He began to look like a wild Inuzuka that had grown into a dog; five large tails, made of the five elements cast, grew behind him. His face was feral as his fangs grew larger and claws began to explode with energy, **"Gobi jutsu:** **Eremento Yuukai Bakudan! (Five Tails Technique: Element Fusion Bomb!)"**

There was a flash when he made contact with the barrier.

* * *

Temari and Gaara fell out of the tree tops as an explosion was felt across the village. The sand kunoichi dropped her sibling as she ran fell on the shaking ground. "Gaara!"

--

Sasuke hit his arm against a tree before yelling in pain falling out of the trees himself.

--

Naruto grabbed Pakkun as he and Sakura fell into the underbrush. "What the hell!?"

--

Asuma helped Shikamaru keep balance as the corpses of the sound ninja fell through the crevices being created in the ground.

The earthquake ended.

* * *

Suiitiven helped Yaken from the protective field that prevented a life ending impact with the wall. He looked up as the arena was demolished and burning. "I'm glad that we evacuated the civilians first."

Yaken groaned in pain, "Yeah, now…can you let me take a fucking nap."

"Sure." He dropped the chunin unsympathetically in the large hole, "Bastard." Yaken mumbled

--

The sound four lay scattered across the roof. "Damnit what the hell was that!?" The female member yelled. "Never mind that the barrier collapsed!" The six armed one yelled creating a bow from his mouth, he turned to the larger member, "Jirobo, watch out!"

The orange Mohawked sound ninja suddenly had a fist slam in his face, "That's for earlier asswipe!"

The two headed ninja looked up, "Who is this guy!?"

Suiitiven flickered into the air before taking out his large sword again. An arrow shot towards the airborne jonin, "What the hell?" He looked down at the three sound ninja attacking him, "Keep up the arrows Kidomaru! Tayuya prepare your genjutsu!"

"Right and _you'll_ be the one to take him down Sakon!?"

"Shut up!"

"Yeah shitheads keep arguing the guy will just…"

Tayuya ducked as a sword swiped over her head, "I could've cut your head off if I wanted to." Her brown eyes looked wide-eyed as Suiitiven held his blade out in front of his wings. "**Kai**." There were bright flashes from his sleeves as Tayuya felt a powerful chakra as her counterparts started attacking the boy. Her eyes were still wide, _"What was_ _that?" _

"Tayuya you bitch! Don't just stand there, get your flute!" The leaf jonin caught the statement in his ears, _"TA-YU-YA. Wait Tayuya-Chan…__**Yuya-Chan!? **__Man I'm an idiot!"_

And suddenly while she was fighting, Yugito smiled.

* * *

Naruto helped Sakura get up from the ground, "What the hell was that?" Pakkun asked. Naruto blank twice before talking, "I think it was…Yaken." His pink-haired teammate turned to meet his gaze, "Naruto-kun do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Sakura pointed to the stadium, "Nii-sama." The blonde nodded slowly, "C'mon Sakura-Chan, we need to keep moving."

The three jumped forward as they continued to catch up to the Uchiha.

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke pulled himself up before feeling a large jolt of pain coming from his shoulder. It was pretty banged up as he relocated it in an instant; he cried out in even greater pain. Being the arrogant determined child he is, he continued moving forward. His enemy had stopped moving and therefore he could now catch up to them.

--

Temari walked around before finding the person she was looking for growling, "Gaara-sama!"

She ran over and grabbed his shoulders, "C'mon Gaara let's get out of here, the Leaf is catching up." The boy didn't respond to her as the young woman looked confused, "Gaara?"

She suddenly felt sand crawling up her body, "W-What are y-you d-doing otouto?" The sand soon wrapped her in a chrysalis. "Okaa-san wants you to give her blood Temari. Don't you want to make Okaa-san happy?" He left her there as a few minutes passed.

His eyes then shifted to meet that of the Uchiha which finally caught up. "You can't run anymore." The sand nin growled lightly before turning completely to face him. A platform of sand lifted Gaara to the nearest branch. "We are alike Uchiha Sasuke, the look in our eyes is the same. We both need no friends only power and tools. Are people tools to you as they are to me Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't answer as Gaara began trembling, "But to live I must kill, and you Uchiha Sasuke…**are my Prey!**"

Naruto, Sakura and Pakkun stopped feeling a familiar chakra ahead of them. "It's Ichibi." Pakkun looked at them, "Ichibi?"

Sasuke watched as Gaara's face became less human, with one side of his body becoming Shukaku's. His left arm and the left side of his face were not that of a human. "_**You are my Prey Uchiha Sasuke**_!" His claw swiped down.

* * *

Sakon slid down the roof as Suiitiven swung around to deflect another arrow from Kidomaru. Jirobo then moved in, "Crushing Fist!" The smaller and more agile opponent stabbed his sword deep in the larger nin's stomach. "Jirobo you shithead! Look what this baka did to you!?"

Suiitiven spun to face her as an arm blade emerged from his left sleeve, "What the, who the hell is this shithe…" He appeared behind her with the blade at her throat. "Don't try anything stupid."

"Fuck you!" Suiitiven tightened his grip the blade drawing blood, "Your name…it's Tayuya…right?"

"What the fuck do you want from me shithead?" the older shinobi frowned, "Has anyone ever called you Yuya-Chan?"

The young woman's brown eyes widened as a young voice echoed in her head.

"_Yuya-Chan!!"_

"Saku-Chan!" The girl suddenly let her emotions out in a burst. '_Well that just made my job easier.' _Suiitiven thought. Tayuya gripped her fists as marks began to grow on her body, the auburn haired ninja noticed. "Curse seal eh?"

His gripped tightened as she began to try to break free. Sakon jumped out with the same marks, "Tayuya!"

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**" a clone appeared in his way, "**Exia: Kira no Yaba!" **The Suiitiven clone forced the sound ninja back with a glowing blade extended from the sleeve. It stood in a crouching stance, "Care to try again?"

The other sound ninja left standing shot another arrow from his bow, destroying the clone as he jumped into a mokudon created tree, "Tayuya don't move; I need to hit this asshole!"

The girl screamed, "Get me out of this you shitheads!" She turned to her captor, "Who the fuck are you asshole!?"

The other teenager grinned, "Furrikka."

All three of the sound ninja felt an unbearable cold wash over them as they tried to regain their composure. Did he just say that right? A sound ninja who was about to jump into the stadium heard the entire thing, and could not contain his fear any longer, "A-Aku…A-Aku…AKUMA!!"

Yugito heard the scream from a mile away as she was encased in Nibi's chakra. _"Well…looks like the barrier was taken down by the dumb asses." _

She faced down with another group of sand ninja before taking them out. She stood up as her nose caught whiff of something, "Naruto, Sakura." A kunai landed at her feet; she turned to see a cloaked opponent, in an ANBU mask. "I was wondering when you would show up…Kabuto."

A hand raised to grabbed the mask to reveal the glass wearing shinobi's face, "It's been awhile…Yugito-san." She threw her claw up in a taijutsu manner.

* * *

Sasuke came at Gaara, Sharingan ablaze and lightning gathering in the palm of his hand, **"Chidori!"**

The blow made contact with Gaara as the leaf ninja jumped away. Gaara's face was bent down as he spoke, "_**You disappoint me, Uchiha Sasuke. Is that the best you have in you!?"**_

Sasuke began dodging as the half-breed came after. He bolted through the tree tops until he found a hiding place behind a tree.

"_**You cannot hide from me Uchiha! I can smell your fear…how pathetic."**_

Sasuke's fists clenched in response. Him, scared? The last of the Uchiha clan was afraid because his attack didn't work? No, he was an avenger and it was his pride on the line.

Gaara began attacking before Sasuke could counter. The demonic arm thrashed back and fourth destroying tree lines as it tried to obtain its kill.

The Uchiha began to charge Chidori, ignoring the warnings of his sensei. _"You're limit is two. If you go to three then your chakra will be absolute zero. If that happens, **you're dead**." _Sasuke felt his attack die down as soon as it began. "C'mon!" He pushed harder and harder, _"This is not fate. I am…an __**AVENGER!!"**_ His curse mark began to grow as his body felt a surge of energy which coincided with the third One-Thousand Birds. He slammed into Gaara's sand-like body, "**Chidori!"**

The lightning made contact as the stage 1 Sasuke landed on a nearby tree. Gaara had taken the impact in the form of a crater, "_**Was that everything?**_"

Before Sasuke could react, his body was slammed into a tree as his already injured arm made a large SNAP! "AGH!" The boy fell on his stomach, as Gaara prepared to charge, _**"This is the end for you!"**_

As Gaara came in a blonde blur gave him a kick to the chin. The sand jinchuuriki flew into a tree.

Naruto picked Sasuke up by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell were you thinking Teme!?"

The Uchiha cringed, "You…dobe…" Sakura walked over nervously, "C-C'mon Naruto-kun now's n-not the time."

Both felt a pulse before jumping out of the way of a large sand claw. Gaara was not a happy tanuki-human Halfling. _**"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura! I'm going to kill you both for interrupting my hunt!"**_

They dodge again as Naruto laid Pakkun and Sasuke on a tree with Sakura. She examined the Uchiha with an annoyed look on her face, "Damnit Teme you over did it." She turned to face the other member of her team, "Naruto he needs medical attention!"

Naruto dodged Gaara's claw, "So provide it!" She mumbled under her breath before using her chakra. The sand ninja was having none of it though.

He whacked Naruto out of the way and extended his claw towards a now urgent Sakura, "Crap." A force field quickly went around her. This made their enemy even angrier, "Fine, if you won't stay out of our fight, _**I guess I'll force you into one!! TEMARI!!"**_

Sakura and Naruto listened to a cracking and popping noise as the shell Gaara created around Temari collapsed into a pile of sand. It was quiet as the Leaf genin had mixed reactions. That was before a figure appeared behind Sakura, the pink haired girl pulled out her katana at the right moment to block a strange, but feminine looking sand claw. Her green eyes widened at the sight.

Temari had let her hair down as her right arm became the color of sand with a clawed hand, her clothes were tearing as sand began ripping and tearing from underneath, giving her another layer to cover herself though, it was only sand; her face with not as large as Gaara's as it retained a human shape with the same insane, blood lusting smile. The eye and eye structures were exactly like Ichibi's. "T-Temari?" Sakura let out in a painful whisper.

"_**Kill Her!" **_Gaara ordered. Temari nodded before flipping back to extend her claw and hold her fan in the other hand ready for a swipe.

Naruto watched wide-eyed at the scene before him, he turned to Gaara with a berserk look on his face. Gaara grinned to this, _**"The only way for you to stop her is to finish me. So what are you waiting for Uzumaki Naruto!"**_

The blonde grinned darkly before making a few hundred shadow clones. He chuckled.

Elsewhere Yugito had the same look on her face, staring down Kabuto. The same look was also on Suiitiven's face as he bit his thumb, facing down the three standing members of the sound four in their cursed seal state.

Everyone fighting in the streets, the woods or those in the safety of family compounds or shelters felt an uneasy chill go down there spines.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, I think I like cliffhangars. Now for a summary. Sasuke's curse of stealing away everyone's attention has caused a great enough diversion to cause everyone to ignore the messenger and have their village be attacked. The Moral of the Story is...Don't pay so much attention to what captivates you. That's right. Second, Yaken is a Ninjutsu fusion specialist due to Gobi's use of the five elements. He did get carried away with the last attack though (Good thing they decided to have stadium evacuated). Tayuya is Yuya-Chan, WHAT A SURPRISE! (Sarcasm alert!) Yeah and Gaara is losing it, time for an U-ZU-MA-KI Intervention! (Bad pun alert)._**

**_What happens next?_**

**_Naruto v. Gaara_**

**_Sakura v. Crazed Temari_**

**_Yugito v. Kabuto_**

**_Stadium Brawl Involving Sound Four_**

**_That...sounds...awesome. Anyway I'm moving onto another topic. A recent review had me thinking about adding Sakura in with Naruto and Jiraiya to get back Tsunade(Hopestar!!) and that has me asking two questions._**

**_1) Should Sakura go with them?_**

**_and _**

**_2) Should anyone else go with them? And if so who and why?_**

**_The reason behind the second one is I was thinking of what would happen if someone else went and your reasons for that. I might add someone else to tie up loose ends. Another question I'm debating is if Tayuya should be captured during the retreat or the Sasuke retrieval arc, These things confuse me! _**

**_Well that's all for today, tune in next time! _**

* * *


	22. Demons

**A/N: _This is officially the longest chapter I have ever wrote or ever will write for this. It took me awhile to make. This is the probable end to the second phase/arc/thing. It divulges into the past, Naruto v. Gaara, crazy other things, and will work itself in an aftermath chapter but now Chaos._**

Speech:

**Bold/Kyuubi/Summon/Demon**

**_Shukaku/Inner_**

_Thought/Flashback/Dreamscape_

* * *

"_Hey Sandaime-sama?" the girl's voice spoke. The elderly man's head turned to face two 12 year olds and one 9 year old. They sat on the roof of the Hokage tower as the man smiled, "Yes Yugito-Chan?"_

_The blonde scratched her head, "Why are we up here today? Is something wrong?" The Hokage chuckled, "No, no nothing is wrong Yugito." The auburn haired genin scratched his head, "Then why are we up here old man?"_

_He was smacked in the head, "Baka Suiitiven, respect Hokage-sama." The boy groaned back with an annoyed expression on his face. "You're just like HER."_

"_What are you yammering about?"_

_Naruto walked up closer to the Sandaime, "What is it Jiji?" The focus shifted towards the younger blonde. _

"_Well I'm here to ask what your hopes are, for the future." Naruto huffed annoyed, "That's simple I want your job."_

_Sarutobi chuckled, "Not just you Naruto. What about Yugito and Suiitiven?"_

_Naruto turned back to them, he squinted as they squinted back, he then shrugged, "Okay."_

_They sat down, "Let's start with you Yugito, what are your dreams for the future."_

_Yugito kicked her feet on the ground, "Well, I want to be strong."_

"_Why's that?" The other two children watch the blonde girl, "Well, if I'm strong, then I can defeat more enemies. Then my name becomes better known, and soon Kumo will know my name and see the mistake they've made." She smirked, "I want to be known throughout the ninja world as one of the deadliest and most powerful shinobi to ever live." She smiled making Naruto cringe and the Sandaime smile, "Well then that's quite a dream for a genin." She faced him, "Just watch Hokage-sama, I'll become a greater ninja than Otou-san, Okaa-san and Tsunade-sama. No one will dare cross me as a ninja!" Naruto cheered to that before all eyes turned to the auburn boy cloud watching. _

"_Suiitiven?"_

_He sat up and regained attention, "Hm?" The Hokage chuckled slightly, "What are your dreams for the future."_

_The boy was quiet; the wind was the only sound as he thought about what to say. "What if, I want it to be a secret?"_

_The Hokage chuckled, "Well we promise not to tell anyone." The other two nodded now curious. "Fine."_

"_My dream…is to find four people, be reunited with three of them and kill the other." The silence was eerie as Yugito spoke, "You sound like Sasuke about Itachi-nii-san."_

_The red head sighed, "I have more than one dream, but I'm not like Sasuke. Itachi may have killed the Uchiha, but this person has wronged the world more than one being should. They need to die."_

_Yugito looked completely hooked on the conversation, "Really that sounds cool. Who is it?" Suiitiven shook his head no, "I'm going to talk about it anymore."_

"_C'mon not just a little, any other dreams? You never talk this intense, Hana would fall over." The boy sighed the girl kept pressing the issue, "C'mon, tell me you baka! You shouldn't hide something this cool!" "You know what Yugi-Chan! You're just like Kallen!" The boy immediately covered his mouth before saying anything else. He quickly regained composure, "OH, THINK I HEAR SOMEONE CALLING! That's what I said! Come on Naruto!" He grabbed him by shirt sleeve making the blonde boy struggle, "Hey wait a minute!" Yugito, annoyed and intrigued, took out a kunai._

It made contact with Kabuto's as Yugito skidded backward. Kabuto did as well, he smirked, "My, my Yugito-Chan, you have sure become a fierce kunoichi." She smirked, "Hn. Better than you boy-lover." That infuriated Kabuto internally, "My, that's certainly not lady-like. What will I tell Sakura?" Her kunai grazed his cheek, cutting it open, "You leave her out of this!"

She took out another kunai as they went at it again. The metal clashing at every turn, the white haired spy smiling as revealed the next fact, "You know in my opinion she's even better looking then when she was ten." The blonde appeared behind him with a blade at his throat, Nibi's youkai seeping out her arms, "You will tell me how you know that. NOW!" She ordered.

Kabuto smiled, "Didn't she tell you that we had her in Oto for a brief training visit. We pulled out all the stops." A fist slammed his face; the chakra forced him into a wall. "But I have to say," the ninja appeared behind Yugito, "She truly intrigued me." The Nibi jinchuuriki blocked another kunai, "How's that?"

"Hm, I don't think I'll tell you." Kabuto generated a chakra scalpel. Yugito grew a Nibi claw.

* * *

Sakura blocked another one of Temari's claw attacks, '_I don't understand, how can Gaara could transform someone other than himself?' _She jumped into a higher tree to avoid another attack. Her inner spoke, _**"She's become a Demon Vassal Puppet"**_

_"A what?"_

Sakura dodged a berserk fan attack, _**"Ichibi must've made Gaara put a control seal somewhere on her body, judging by the amount Temari transformed she has had to have had it for years."**_

"_Years! I need to set her free, but how!?"_

* * *

"**Kyokujitsu! (Rising Sun)" **The auburn haired jonin began to glow as solar energy began to seep into his body. Sakon had revealed his brother Udon a short time ago and the two began double teaming trying to give a transformed Kidomaru a clear shot. Tayuya played her flute towards her ogres, _'I see, the technique takes solar energy and converts it into spiritual energy, which then amplifies that chakra of his making it glow like the sun. Not bad, he is the Akuma of Yoruhiru, but what is the other half like? Better not take chances."_

She played a note causing one of the ogres to attack as the Auburn slammed his hand in the middle of a backflip, "_**Kiseiton: Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_

He did another backflip avoiding a large club swung by one of the three ogres the sound kunoichi had summoned. "Is that all you've got…Fucktards!"

Tayuya clenched her fists, "What was that shithead!?"

"You heard me bitch!" Tayuya growled in frustration as she started moving her flute to her mouth. Who the hell did this guy think she was; she was a member of the Sound Four, the elite of Orochimaru, "Let me guess, he did nothing sexually to you because you were neither a feminine girl nor a boy."

She played a fast string of notes causing the three ogres to smash the roof making the nearby Anbu trying to get to the Hokage fly in the other direction. "Get back here you dead fucker! Say that to my face!"

Suddenly the auburn haired jonin appeared in front of her, she had reached stage two just through the sheer anger he had incited in her. Suiitiven was doing what he was good at, pushing his opponent to the limit, physically, emotionally, and mentally. He smirked in the face of the now darkened skin, horned kunoichi with her yellow eyes full of shock. He touched foreheads with her, **"You're nothing but a bug in front of my foot." **Who was this leaf ninja? He had made her flinch in no more than twenty seconds, but they each felt like an eternity. An arrow struck Suiitiven in the shoulder as Kidomaru began shooting at the right moment. Their opponent had shunshined now to an unknown location. Sakon and Udon remained on guard to prevent the attacks from the opponent who had currently taken an arrow to the arm.

Kidomaru picked Tayuya up by her shirt. The girl was in a state of pure astonishment; her opponent was nothing like her kills in the past. They had killed Anbu, they had killed chunin, but this one jonin was not the same. Her yellow eyes turned to a barely standing Jirobo, who had awakened momentarily ago. Kidomaru moved her to face himself, "What are you doing Tayuya? You're just going to let this one Jonin walk all over you."

Her gaze turned, "This is not just one jonin, our intelligence wasn't prepared for that other one's attack to destroy our barrier, one that we considered impregnable damnit! Our people were wrong, this wasn't in the mission parameters, Orochimaru-sama was…." A hand made contact with her face and then another, Kidomaru pulled her closer, "Are you questioning Orochimaru-sama Tayuya? After you swore an oath to him!?" Four hands shook her body back and forth.

--

Suiitiven removed the arrow from his arm as the wound began to close; he smiled at what was unfolding from the tree tops of the Mokudon forest. Everything was going perfectly, the Sound Four, completely stunned and overwhelmed by his blitz tactics after Yaken's shock and awe, was now beginning to crumble.

He remembered showing Shikamaru's father his chess board while they were visiting the Nara compound; it was simple to understand since they were great at Shogi. He had tricked his opponent by forcing the bishop to move back and steal a rook causing the rest of the pieces to be gobbled up in a chain reaction of the jonin's own doing. Tayuya was now the bishop, and she was to be taken, alive; all he had to do now was wait; wait for the approaching moment to strike.

He bit his other thumb before making handsigns, now waiting to slam it on a tree branch.

--

Tayuya felt like she was going to lose her mind, her teammates were trying to tell her to keep her head and loyalty. Her opponent had different motives; he seemed to really be an Akuma. She shook her head before resuming to making her trolls to continue their guard of the forest and search for the "monster".

Sakon and Udon walked over to Kidomaru, "She's losing it, and it's becoming a problem."

"I know that, and that…Shinobi...is probably watching our every move. My arrow should've left a trail of blood though, we could follow it." The second twin growled, "What if we can't, this ninja has already driven us into our level 2 states and he just recharged his already vast chakra." Udon seethed as Sakon spoke to them in response, "That means we'll have to take him out quickly, doesn't it brother."

The auburn haired ninja chuckled, this was just too good to pass up, it was even worse on their side then he originally thought. He thought it was just Tayuya but it seemed another piece had become just as unnerved by his movements. He went to the other end of the wood to see Tayuya's ogres making the rounds. He slammed his blood on the tree, **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

There was a flapping noise from the trees, which grew louder, and louder before Tayuya's ogre's turned to the trees. Claws, large bird talons shot out attached to even larger eagles, as they clawed at the monsters, they were down even before Tayuya can pull their chakra eaters out of their mouths. The birds of prey clawed at the flesh causing the ogres to groan out as they were now no longer able to be controlled as a regular sized eagle grabbed Tayuya's flute away from her and dropped it in the hand of her smug opponent. "You should stop now; it's now a hindrance to continue fighting me."

The kunoichi grinded her fingers deeper into her palms, how the hell was this jonin doing all of this, she was trained by Orochimaru, one of the strongest ninja in the world. She was a member of only a five member elite guard. How could her master have failed her so, this power the Akuma wielded over her was too much to bear as she stood completely still. She took out a kunai, no, Tayuya would not admit defeat yet, her opponent chuckled, "You fell into Orochi-teme's grasp for power."

She moved as fast as she could come straight in front of Suiitiven before he blocked her. She was beyond furious with him, "HOW! How are you capable of all this, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, how can you be so Talented! It's impossible!"

Suiitiven smirked before throwing the sound girl into a tree before making a familiar handsign to another ninja who was well known for it, **"Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The sound shinobi found that she was surrounded by hundreds of clones, "Like this. The headaches suck by the way."

A clone spoke behind her, "Now." Another grabbed her arms, "Say goodnight." Tayuya went wide-eyed before feeling a thud on the back of her neck. The darkness then consumed her as the clones dropped her body. "You know what to do."

"Hai!" All the clones responded. The real Suiitiven stood over Tayuya before whispering in her ear, "You better pray I'm the one who comes back to find you." He jumped into another tree.

* * *

Gaara swiped his claw at another wall of Naruto's shadow clones, finding it extremely annoying as the blonde kept creating more and more. He had already regenerated from a previous attack that had blown up the lower region of his body, causing Shukaku's large tail to emerge from the sand. He swiped back and forth, knocking clones into trees and the ground.

Naruto created another wave throwing shuriken after shuriken at the enemy jinchuuriki.

He didn't know how much longer this could go on, he needed to get in closer and try his wind techniques, but Shukaku was good with the wind. His sword cut him, but the limbs would grow back. Every moment of time was precious, Sakura's fight could only end when Gaara was stopped or she killed Temari, and he knew she didn't have the will in her to kill someone she had not wronged. It was a fear that she expressed deeply to him, to do something in any way, shape, or form that would make her the same as her brutal Otou-san.

He could even remember what they had to do to make her feel safe, no chains which they kept away for weapon making, no alcoholic beverage of any kind. Sakura saw one bottle of Sake on the counter that Anko had brought over and started going hysterical. Throwing the liquid down the drain and putting the bottle outside. She dare not smash it to make it even more of a hysteria she was already in. Then there was when she slept, Naruto couldn't have a night to himself, which sort of annoyed him. Sakura also had almost no knowledge of firsthand experience except if you mention torture. If he made her just made her even more nervous and embarrassed then she already was, she would unintentionally hit him. "I still have a bruise from her last punch."

Of course now was not the time to think about such memories when you had a one tailed jinchuuriki attacking you he thought; Gaara was still trying to kill him. The jinchuuriki kept coming as Naruto moved his katana into the Sand Shinobi's regular arm. The ninja yelled out as the blade went through. The tail thrashed and sent Naruto into the bark of a nearby tree. He groaned before falling onto a branch. Then putting his right hand forward before pushing himself on his feet. _"He uses wind against my wind and keeps becoming demonic if I blow another part of him away." _He slammed his head on the tree, "Fuck!"

"_Okay let's think this through what option haven't I…"_

The blonde looked up to see a fist hitting him in the face. He flew through two trees before hitting a third one and falling into forest brush on the ground.

If Naruto was in bad shape Sakura was as well.

* * *

Temari lifted her fan once more and flapped a gust of wind at the leaf kunoichi. This time however, sand dust was included in the wind clasping onto Sakura's pale skin and began digging into it. Sakura ticked slightly in pain as she felt the blood begin to ooze on her arms. She let out a painful moan before Temari charged with her claw. The menacing arm was blocked by the blade Sakura wielded before the claw gripped down on the shimmering metal. The corrupted sand ninja tossed the blade away before punching the pink haired girl in the gut. If it was any other person, they would have lost consciousness, Sakura however was used to blows such as these. Her left hand gripped Temari's wrist before delivering a spinning kick to her enemy's face. She flew back as Sakura regained air. The leaf ninja grabbed the knife from in one of her boots waiting for the next move.

Twoo Shukaku eyes shot up to face the pink haired girl as the puppet began to obey the orders of the puppeteer. "_**Sakura. Kill Sakura." **_She flashed behind her prey to swipe her blade like claw into Sakura's shoulder, which was before the genin dodged slightly and slammed her back into Temari's torso which collided with a tree. The berserk kunoichi's left leg was position in-between two pale legs. Any normal person would've blushed; Sakura had that regard as her internal reflex kicked in. Her right fist slammed Temari by the chest, deeper into the bark. Sakura then stabbed the knife she had into the other girl's side.

Temari groaned in pain now as Sakura whimpered, "I-I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

That was before she felt the hilt of her own katana being slammed into her face as Temari backhanded her when she dropped it. Sakura limped as she felt the stinging sensation as more of the red liquid fell from the left side of her face. She didn't react in time as a claw slashe her and sent Sakura through the underbrush.

_

* * *

_

There was a splash as Sakura lifted her head up. She rubbed her head as she sat up in a dark, dank place. "W-Where am I?"

_She looked around, "W-What is this place? A sewer?" She asked in a whisper. _

_The water sound was distant as she began walking towards it. Going down one corridor then another, and another, had the fight ended? Had someone left her here after fight? Where was Naruto? The questions running through her head as she turned around another corner to find the source of the dripping. _

_A cage, a large cage with the kanji for "seal" located where the lock should be. She held her fingers close to her mouth. That was before a dark, demonic voice spoke, __**"**_**You've gotten here before the Kit has you are special." **_Sakura looked wide-eyed at the large demonic looking animal made of red chakra behind the cage. "W-W-Who a-are y-you?" She stuttered. The beast smiled at her._

**"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful of the Nine Tailed beasts!"** _He pronounced to the world. _

_Sakura cocked her head like a curious puppy as the demon sighed. The red chakra molded into the form of what looked like an 18-year old Naruto, with nine furious red tails, and two large fox ears, whiskers dark and red slits eyes, he stood. _**"Is that any better?"**

_The girl fiddled with her fingers, "I-I guess so, b-but where's my I-Inner? Why am I with y-you K-Kyuubi-s-sama?"_

_The demon laughed wildly before grinning, _**"My, first meeting and you already addressing me by honorific. I'm touched little one." **_She nodded nervously to the fox as he rubbed a claw on her face. _

"**You will be of much use to me."**

_Sakura was in awe, but that was before someone else saw them together, "WHAT THE HELL KYUUBI!" Naruto ran up dragging Inner Sakura in her original form. _

_She made eye contact from the transformed Kyuubi. Kyuubi in response licked his lips, _**"Hello Mate."**

_Inner Sakura shot him a seductive look, __**"Hello yourself, Kyu-kun."**_

_By now the two children were blushing madly at the acts of their "renters" as Naruto regained everyone's attention, "Hey! We aren't here for use to consummate our marriage!"_

_Inner Sakura pulled away from Kyuubi's lusting hold, "_**You're right Kit; here, you'll need it."** _Inner Sakura went over and embraced Sakura tightly as Naruto was engulfed in red chakra. Sakura was embraced in golden light, __**"Let's win Sakura-Chan."**_

* * *

Gaara backed off from Naruto as a wave of chakra exploded from him as red youkai began erupting from his body, taking form of ears and one tail.

Temari watched as Sakura's body began to be enveloped in a golden light as a pair of light wings flapped from her back as she stood.

Naruto's eyes opened to reveal a pair of blood red slits as he growled his fangs at Gaara.

Sakura face Temari with a determined face with a spiral of gold, orange and red slits in her eyes.

Both the opponents were now exhilarated, Naruto and Sakura came out to play.

**Though they were not the only ones happy for this development.**

_

* * *

_

Tayuya was unconscious in the realm of the dream state. She couldn't feel if this was truly a dream or something more.

_She watched her younger self walk through the corridors of the underground compound. The girl had been accustomed to calling it home but it was just different in the training section in another area. She didn't feel hungry enough to eat her rations as she found herself lost in the dark hallways. They lead her to a door; a large wooden door with Iron rivets lined around it. Tayuya could barely hear the sound of something behind it. She unlocked the bolt and opened the door allowing what little light there already was to flood into the large dungeon-like room. She saw a younger figure curled on the ground, "Hey!" The figure scuttled as fast as it could into a corner, curling into a ball. Tayuya moved before shinning a light upon it, "A girl?"_

_She moved closer to the child, they were horribly bruised, cut and covered in other marks in the rags of a large grey t-shirt; grimy hair and bangs covered her face, she was shaking with a mixture of fear and isolation. Tayuya touched her shoulder making her flinch, "Damnit, you look like shit." _

_The ninja took out her rations and held them out. Only to have the girl grab the sack and begin eating, "You probably haven't eaten in days." The younger girl lurched over feeding like a wild animal before clutching her shoulders and crying without a sound. She turned back to Tayuya who asked her next question, "How old are you anyway." The girl froze before holding up all her fingers and both thumbs shakily. "Ten huh?"_

_The dirt and grime covered girl nodded quietly, "Do you talk?" The girl opened her mouth before trying to say something; she didn't and shook her head. Tayuya rubbed her forehead, "Shit. Well you're coming with me," she dragged the girl up on her feet and pulled her out of the room and helped her into hers on the other side of the corridor she walked from. She grabbed a towel and rubbed the grime out of her hair to reveal its true color, "Pink?" She rubbed the towel until the length reached messily down her knees; the girl's bangs were noticeable over her face. Tayuya lifted them to reveal a pair of pale green eyes, no glow in both of them. "You're made fun of because of your hair and forehead right?" The girl nodded looking away. "Yeah, and a desperate need for a haircut, are you an orphan?"_

_The girl shook her head no. "Kidnapped?" The girl shook her head again losing her patience. "Handed…" The girl suddenly spilled it out in a raspy voice, almost a whisper, "NO! Otou-san…brought…me h-here with him!" Tayuya watched as the girl immediately scuttled away into the corner, "What did you say?" The girl was now freaking out, looking around._

"_I…d-don't t-talk."_

"_Well you just did, now you better damn well tell me your name."_

_The girl lifted her face in defeat, "S-S…Sa…k-ku…r-r…a"_

_Tayuya sorted through the jargon of her scrambled voice, the dryness, the cracks, the tension, this girl, Sakura, must've been Mute for a very long time. "I see. I'll tell you what shithea…Sakura…I'll talk to Orochimaru-sama, you probably won't be out of here for awhile, but I can make you be my maid instead of wait for one of the fuckers to have their way with you. Sound good?" _

_The girl nodded, "A-Any…thing…b-better…t-than g-going bac…."_

Tayuya opened her eyes to see a masked ANBU looking at her; she soon found her vision going dark once more.

_She was now coming back from Orochimaru's when she found the door to her room opened. Immediately she rushed in to find a group of what she liked to call 'pet bitches' girls training to become Oto ninja gathered around her bed hovering over her guest. Sakura was restrained by four girls with one with black hair kissing her, "What the fuck is this shit!?" All of the faces turned to meet her enraged face, Tayuya pointed to the girl straddling Sakura's waist, "Kin get the fuck off her before I beat the shit out of you!" Kin kissed Sakura lightly on the lips before running off with her cohorts. _

_Tayuya walked over to a shaking, and bare, Sakura, "Damn you never get a fucking break do you Saku?" Green eyes shifted under her bangs while her body trembled. "You're going to stay with me. But what I say, you do; got it?" Sakura nodded and whispered in a quick, but tight hug she engaged in, "T-Thank y-you…T-Ta…__**Yuya-Chan**__." She had what was the closet thing to kindness in this hell. "I-I'll n-never run…a-away f-fr-from h-home… again."_

* * *

Temari ran at her opponent once more, she began to thrust her claw forward only to hit a chakra field. She was shot back into a tree only to look up at the uncaring face and fierce eyes of her opponent. Temari tried continuous attacks with her claw coming from all directions; she was only bounce back and met with Sakura's face. How was this possible? Her personality was different just a little while ago. Temari then resorted to her next move as most of the sand she had one her began to constrict around parts of Sakura's abdomen, back, shoulders, and upper torso. **"Sabaku Kyu!"**

The sand crushed down on Sakura making Temari regain the insane grin the Shukaku was known for, but it was not to last. Sakura walked even closer over, her clothes were missing in the spots the sand tried to bore into her skin. Temari gazed at the milky white skin shimmering bare without a scratch. "_**How?"**_

"_**Only one may touch me**_." Sakura's voice cooed coldly as she lifted Temari by her shirt collar. She then pushed her against a wall and nipped on her ear, placing her right hand over her left breast. "_**And you are not him**_." Her right hand glowed gold as Temari's eyes widened, **"Kira…no Yaba." **Temari's body jolted as blood came from her mouth. Sakura's blade of light pulled out of the tree and her opponent's body to let it fall. She looked down and rubbed her bare belly with a little of the Sand kunoichi's blood, looking at the rubbish that was now her top. Her golden wings flapped as she waked away, she now focused on her next objective, finding Naruto.

* * *

Gaara was running through the trees, he was being chased by the old saying, "Fight fire with fire." Only it was more to the point, "You fight one evil with a different kind of evil." A red chakra tail whipped forward and smashed the tree. A Two tailed Kyuubified Naruto chuckled, "**C'mon Gaara, I thought you wanted to kill me!"**

The tanuki jumped backwards on a tree and speed towards Naruto, **"**_**Quit Mocking Me!"**_

A claw extended along with a large tail to combine attack Naruto with a slash into the side and a thrash down to the ground, but Naruto's claws dug into a nearby tree as he ran straight upward. His red slits and fanged teeth faced Gaara with smug, "**My Turn." **Naruto shot a chakra claw out to grab Gaara by his right claw hand pulled him towards himself. The Sand shinobi had found his gut had made contact with Naruto's other fist. Naruto grinned wildly before he saw Gaara taking in a large amount of air and grabbing his other arm, _"Shit!"_

"**Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa ****(Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)!****" **Gaara's body grew multiple mouths as all of them began spewing sand and fierce gusts of wind.

--

Sakura could feel the pulse and started immediately jumping towards the source.

--

The sky was visible as part of the forest canopy was now on the ground, the wounded Uchiha looked up first; he saw Gaara against one tree, Naruto hanging on a limb. The two climbed back up to face each other, "**Fuck Gaara, what the hell happened to you?"**

Gaara growled as he clutched his head, the memories of Yashamaru painting a clear picture in his skull. **"I'm going to kill you; I'm going to kill you all!"** They charged at each other again. Naruto opened his mouth as chakra generated closer to it in the form of a sphere, which was the size of a jawbreaker; he clawed on all fours when he swallowed it. Sasuke remained confused until Naruto released the energy in shock pulse cannon.

--

Kakashi watched as the forest seemed to be slashed with a giant incinerator. His eyes went wide with the realization that his genin were in that area.

--

Gaara now was out of sight of an injured Naruto. The blonde couldn't move or talk with the burning feeling in his throat. He couldn't get up when a shadow stood over his body. _"Ugh, I…can't move and…"_ He smelled the air, _"Damnit, Temari is standing over me, which means?"_

"**Sakura…Chan." **He shut his eyes feeling as if the world had collapsed, he had failed her.

"_**Naruto-sama?" **_Naruto's eyes shot opened and shifted towards Sakura who was healing him. Her clothing situation made the blonde blush, as her chakra healed him. "**You…did it?" **Sakura nodded before helping him up. **"Then why?" **Gaara and Naruto both sniffed before a sand claw wrapped around Sakura's throat, "_**You bitch! You have her blood on you!"**_

Sakura's face was emotionless as her arms sprouted blades of light and began spinning her body like a buzz saw. Gaara yelled as his limb and part of his sand mask was slashed off. "_**You may not touch me. Only one may touch me."**_

The red head growled as he faced the emotionless girl, _**"Then who the fuck would that be?"**_

Sakura grew a cold, but slight grin upon her face, Naruto watched as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind…him. "**S-Sakura-Chan?" **She licked his cheek making the blonde let out a growl. Gaara became enraged, "_**Uzumaki! You order her!?"**_

Naruto's slits shifted as Gaara began to grow in size, _**"It's because of you, that my puppet is dead."**_

Gaara began to change fully into the perfect form of the demon Shukaku. But a claw reached out and pulled Sakura into the sand, she was constricted on top of the head, "_**SO NOW I'LL TAKE HER FROM YOU AS YOU TOOK TEMARI FROM ME!!"**_

As Shukaku took full for Gaara moved over to his prisoner lying on her back, struggling through her sand restraints, "Why are you so special to him." Sakura's eyes met Gaara's as he flinched, he never experienced that sensation as his gaze became serious, "Who are you?"

"_**Well look at you with the questions." **_Gaara was having none of it, tightening the restraints, "Answer me."

"_**I am Haruno Sakura, and I am not Haruno Sakura, she and I are one in the same." **_She flipped her hair away from her face, "_**And as for your first question, it's on our left shoulder, Shukaku should know."**_

Gaara growled in protest before hovering over the girls shoulder to lift the sand away, ripping the fabric over it away. It looked like a bad tattoo job at first before he rubbed his cold, hard hand over it. The black marks began to light up red as it began to form quickly making the girl cry out in pain. Gaara watched her hair cover her ears as they began to disappear. He poured more chakra into it intrigued, **"**_**Stop doing…"**_ Sakura didn't have time to react as her body arched as she began screaming, her ears disappeared completely to reemerge on top of her head as a certain type of animal ears, she shivered in discomfort as pain wracked her body; it was soaked as she suffered cold sweats. "What in the hell are you? What just happened to you?" Gaara's voice sounded intrigued, Sakura was not amused.

"_**You speed the mark's effects up you bastard!" **_Her eyes closed tightly shut as Inner Sakura looked inside her mind to see Sakura; looking a little more like her guardian's true self. "_W-What's happening to me?" She whimpered. __Inner Sakura frowned, '__**Ichibi's chakra has caused our mark, to have, side effects.'**_

"_S-Side effects?" Sakura asked lifting her head up, '__**It's a process, this was suppose to even out over a couple of years, but chakra contact from another jinchuuriki or bijuu forces it to speed up and in turn, forces the body to adapt much differently.'**_

"_C-Can it change back. I want it to change back!" Inner Sakura held her shoulders; she was in her silhouette form, as she held Sakura tighter. '__**We have to have Naruto to fix it, until then, let me be in control.' **__Sakura whimpered as she nodded._

Outside her mind Gaara was grinning like a madman, something else had him smiling. The contact with the mark had shown Gaara flashes of Sakura's memories. "I see now." His gaze shifted to a berserk looking Naruto, "This is the price you give, Uzumaki Naruto!? For saving her life, she gives you the only thing she has!"

Naruto growled in frustration as Gaara yelled out again, "The Life you've let her have back! She sold her soul to you for sanity, Akuma!" He chuckled insanely before feeling a strong, burning punch into Shukaku's head. Naruto growled fiercly before clawing an unconscious Sakura out of her binds. The sand forced Naruto to jump back as it tried to grab his feet. The blonde landed as he looked at Sakura, "_Sakura-Chan_." His claws clenched, his fangs clenched as he bit down on his thumb, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_**!"**_

A large column of smoke appeared as Naruto stood on top of a large orange toad, a pipe in his mouth, wearing a blue robe. The toad boss growled, "**Oh it's only you gaki. What do you want?" **Gamabunta then noticed the unconscious girl lay on his head, "**Fox ears, fox claws, a bulge under the back of her clothes, mind telling me where the Kitsune-Chan came from."**

Naruto withdrew from his tailed form and pointed at the giant that was a now awakening, Shukaku, "Gama-sama that boy, I want his head."

"**But…"**

"**NOW!!"** Naruto roared harshly.

There was an explosion from the village as he pointed to Gaara making handsigns. Gamabunta was not a dumb frog; he knew what the current situation was; his summoner, angry at a fellow jinchuuriki, which was relevant to the female half-demon currently lying on his head unconscious. **"Alright kid, what do you want to do?"**

* * *

Yugito's claw swiped again as Kabuto felt her youkai graze the skin of his left ribcage. The blonde was much more impressive now than when they first met. He glasses flashed with the rays of the sun before he dodged the attack of a double-edged kunai. His regeneration was about to kick in when he suddenly found himself flinching.

He felt liquid trickle down his other side as the weight became too much for his right leg. Kabuto kneeled coughing up another pool of blood.

"What the Hell just…" His four-eyed gaze turned to the mass of purple chakra standing on all fours, with piercing eyes and two flowing tails. **"Pathetic Kabuto." **His eyes felt the fear flow through them, the Nibi attacked.

* * *

Kidomaru flew backwards as Suiitiven emerged from the wood. He scanned the number of opponents before coming to a conclusion. Kidomaru took out his bow, "Sakon, Udon get him!" The twins charged before watching their opponent disappear behind them; one spin kick slammed one into the other as Kidomaru shot a barrage of arrows, "Eat this!"

Suiitiven's look turned to him before he yelled a name, "**Washi!**" The arrows made impact with a plate of armor over the wing of a giant eagle. The spider-like shinobi flinched as he saw the bird flap the projectiles away before a glow emitted from behind him. Kidomaru immediately put three of his most powerful arrows in his bow, "Eat this."

"Now Washi!" His summoner ordered. The eagle cried out before dodging out of the way to reveal nothing but a jacket wearing log. The sound ninja regrouped with his fellow Nin before looking above to another sight. Seals shaped like the Kanji for "Prevent" were on each arm of their opponent as he made handsigns, **"Seigen Kai! (Restriction Release!)"**

The seals disappeared in a burst of chakra. A hand was thrown back before chakra began converging into an attack, as if atoms split into more and more forming into the grown sphere spewing white chakra and fire. Suiitiven's eyes shifted to the large eagle, "Washi take 2 of your wingman and find Naruto." The eagle nodded before flying off with two other eagles his size. The auburn's gaze shifted back to the ground with his attack.

The remaining Sound Four froze, all except Udon who tried to flee. "You're not going anywhere! **Kage!" **The ground shook as Udon found himself at the mercy of a sudden pounce by an animal that appeared from under the roof. Piercing animalistic eyes gazed at his now wounded body as his genkai became a hindrance instead of an advantage. "M-My cells h-how!"

"Brother!" Sakon yelled.

Kidomaru watched wide-eyed as the large wolf turned to Jirobo, smelling a wounded animal. "_Where the hell did that wolf come from?" _He remembered through the fight when or if his opponent had the opportunity to perform a summoning. The part before he flipped to dodge an attack after biting one of his thumbs, "_That bastard, he summoned in the middle of a flip!" _That brought him to his next point, where in the hell was Tayuya!?

"Maybe I should explain!" The spider-like shinobi shifted his angry gaze back to his opponent in the sky, "Kage isn't your average summon, if he bites you, his chakra is corrosive to a cellular level. In other words like the bite of the Komodo Dragon, one bite and you'll find your flesh decaying." Hazel eyes focused on their opponent, "Now." He began his dive holding the attack in his hand forward, "**Taiyoo Keshisaru!" **Kidomaru pulled away as it felt like an eternity was passing each second the little sun came closer; it was getting bigger to him as he watched the charge, but the only sound he could hear was his heart pounding.

Bump bump…bump bump…bump bump…bump.

There was an explosion visible from the village as the ground ripped from underneath the stadium like a well placed bomb. The debris flew fast into the sky as the ground quaked for a second time like an aftershock. The light died down as the sun revealed a stadium that was now split by a crater with a twenty foot radius, down 5 stories into the sublevels. Kidomaru pulled himself out of a tree; he dodged it at the last possible second.

Suiitiven breathed a sigh before clutching his head, "_Fuck, not now! Not now!_"

He began breathing heavily and heaving as he clutched forward, chakra seeping its way out of his body.

Kidomaru kept his bow on guard as he walked over to the crater, "You missed, and let your guard down," he pulled the string with an arrow ready, "Now you're done fighting the Sound Four."

The cringing boy bellow clenched his head with his right hand, and growled, **"You made me miss."**

The sound shinobi froze as his eyes pierced through with red, black streaks growing through his hair, "**I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN I MISS!!" **Kidomaru shot his arrow as it hit Suiitiven's left chest area. "To bad that was a fatal…!" It broke apart before the berserk nin appeared and clutched his now left claw over Kidomaru's chest.

The sound ninja watched as the glowing light turned black as the void of space. Sweat that was once a trickle was now a flowing like a mighty river down to his cold feet. The red eyes piercing his strong resolve into a shattering fear. Even more surprising was all of the muscle weight was useless as the six-armed male was lifted into the air, "No please! We Give Up! We Give Up!"

"**Owaru," **a dark growl uttered. Kidomaru went limp before being thrown into another wall. It was only one word that came out, but it was a powerful word indeed of a monster living inside the Leaf Jonin. _Owaru_…**Die.**

* * *

Gamabunta jumped into air as the sand Bijuu chuckled wildly, **"**_**Sooo good to be FREE!!"**_

The large toad held his blade, "**Okay kid; what do you suggest we do now?"**

Naruto was on edge, "I don't know I've never fought this type of opponent before." He clutched Sakura's unconscious body closer. "I don't even know why this happened to Sakura-Chan."

"**Mark." **Naruto's ears perked up as Gamabunta dodged another Drilling Air Bullet, Shukaku shot at them. "Mark? What?"

"**Baka, there's a mark on you Hime's shoulder, you have worse eyes than me now boy?" **Naruto quickly made sure he was tightly held on Gamabunta as he moved Sakura's hair from out of the way. His eyes were round as saucers as he traced the black lines that formed a familiar mark on her pale skin. How he loved the touch of it, but it was not a good time, and if she was conscious he would already be down-and-out from a punch to the face.

Gamabunta attacked again, "**Suiton: Teppodoma!" **The water made contact with another air bullet. The large summon tried again, but he was met with the same results. "What should we do Boss?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. The Toad watched from the next attack as his sword was blasted away after slashing the right arm of Shukaku off. **"We need to find a way to awaken the medium or else this whole strategy is for not."** The blonde on the large amphibians head grunted, "Then we need to find away to get a hold of him."

"**But I'll need claws and fangs to accomplish that task."** Naruto was struck with a moment of spontaneous genius as he prepared for a dual henge, "Boss Gama what about henge?"

"**That's a good answer kid!"** Naruto nodded, his throat still hurt from his chakra cannon. Gamabunta stopped for a moment as Naruto thought of the only animal he knew with fangs and claws, this wouldn't be pretty, but it would get the job done. "Let's go Boss Gama!"

The Toad moved swiftly as Naruto made a handsign, "**Henge!" **

Below Sasuke watched the fight astonished as the blonde was doing far better than the Uchiha could ever hope to have done against the Red head Sand Shinobi, but his eyes were wide as dinner plates when he watched the large toad disappear in a plume of smoke only to be replaced by the roar and form of the Demon Fox Lord, "K-Kyuubi?"

The Fox charged as Shukaku shot more Drilling Air Bullets at his opponent who was faster than ever as two front claws and a pair of fangs grabbed hold of the sand spirit. It was a sight to behold of the form of one demon mauling the other before the terrifying looking Yoko was replaced by the Toad and a leaping genin with a chakra filled fist, "Rise and Shine Bastard!"

Gaara was snapped awake when the fist made contact, nearly breaking the boy's jaw in the process. Shukaku began whining, **"Oh c'mon, I've barely even Started!"**

The red headed sand ninja was noticeably angry at Naruto as he gripped his fist, "Uzumaki Naruto!" The sand gathered around Naruto's feet as Gaara pulled him closer, "You will not stop me! You will not end my existence!" He moved his other hand to motion the sand over Gamabunta's head to the unconscious girl on top. He brought her over to himself. Gaara grabbed her chin, "She is a sin against Kami himself." Naruto was now struggling to break free "Let her go!"

Gaara smirked before stroking the fuzzy ears on her head, "Akuma such as us defy the world around which we live Uzumaki. This is proof of what happens when our chakras mess with human genetics." Naruto clenched his fists as his teeth mashed against each other. His rage was building as red chakra expanded, **'Kit listen you don't have that much lef…'**

"_SHUT IT KYUUBI!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT WOULD HAPPEN TO SAKURA, JUST A CHAKRA TRANSFER!! SO HELP ME YOU'LL DO THIS OR I'LL GET JUUBI-SAMA AND NIBI-CHAN TO HURT YOU SO BAD YOU'LL NEVER GET UP AGAIN!!"_ The large demon fox went silent at the blonde's outburst, but Naruto was right.

Kyuubi allowed Naruto to give Sakura a **Seed Tail, **a technique unique to the latter of the original nine bijuu. It was relatively complex but the demon pulled it off perfectly thanks to the help provided to the other inhabitant in Sakura's body. To put in a great amount of chakra that eventually becomes self-sustaining to eventually grow into its perfect form around maturity, but the current situation had rushed the process.

His ears had heard the rumors before; that the Sanbi had attacked a nin that was a mate of the Rokubi jinchuuriki. The mate grew animal features and fought even fiercer than human shinobi could ever hope to achieve. This however was for not as the mate was later killed by their own home leaving the Rokubi in painful agony. And in this village the punishment could be beyond either child's imagination. This fight needed to end before the Anbu arrived.

Naruto charged at Gaara, "I've had it with you!" The red head frantically tried to restrain the boy with his sand, but Naruto was smashing thorough until they were face-to-face with each other. The feral blonde leaned back before slamming his forehead into Gaara's.

Blood dripped as the sand constructing the body of Shukaku began to dissolve away as the three genin fell toward the ground. Naruto's tired eyes shifted back and forth looking for the pink-haired kunoichi, "Sakura…Chan?" His voice was weak; it was tired and exhausted as he tried again, "Sakura-Chan!"

Gaara felt a soft feeling before a painful one, stabbing into part of his neck like the tip of someone's claw. Unfortunately for him, that's what they were as a voice spoke in his ear, "_**You made a mistake by changing my host and me into this form." **_Sakura smiled as she clenched down harder, making Gaara gag. Naruto watched as all three of them landed onto opposing trees. Gaara struggled to break free as Sakura held up a blade of light, "W-What the hell are you!"

The feminine claw gripped down as Sakura smiled, "SAKURA STOP!!" Her grip retracted as she flung the red head into a nearby tree. Naruto panted as he stumbled to keep standing. His azure gaze met that of a swirl of fiery colors, "That's Enough Fighting Sakura-Chan, Hosenka-Chan!" The girl's eyes widened before softening, _**"That's right he named me."**_

_

* * *

_

Inside Kyuubi's mind Naruto ran up to what appeared to be Sakura. "Sakura-Chan?" He came closer before looking her in the eye. He stopped before going on guard, "You aren't Sakura."

_She raised an eyebrow, __**"No Naruto, I am Sakura."**_

"_No, Sakura's eyes are green; you're just the beast sealed in her." The female smiled softly, "__**Wrong again but you're getting closer."**_

_Naruto growled internally as his fists clenched tighter, "I don't understand, then who are you?"_

_The Sakura doppelganger smiled before morphing into her true form, leaving Naruto in awe, "S-So who a-are you?" Her eyes saddened as she held the boy's hand, __**"When Kaa-san sealed the phoenix inside us, I was well…" **__She had tears well up in her eyes, __**"I was…Sakura's kekkei genkai." **__Naruto watched as the smile on her face began to fade quickly, leaving the boy confused. "I…I don't understand…why is this so sad for you?"_

_Sakura's inner rubbed her right eye. __**"Tou-san that bastard, before our nightmare began he thought that his blood didn't carry his genkai on, so he wanted another child and completely ignored us while he tried with Kaa-san," **__she slammed a fist into the metal wall, causing a crater. Naruto held his head, "Easy this is my mind here!"_

_The woman nodded before continuing, __**"Well the being that I once was, merged with the demon phoenix that was sealed. Of course the cost was a **_**Life-for-a-Life **_**and Kaa-san…" **__Naruto rubbed her back in assurance, the woman nodded, __**"The phoenix and the Inner fused, they died and I was reborn from the ashes. But by then I was too late to save ourselves from the monster." **__She sniffled, __**"I don't even have a name and if I could only make myself known like the other Inner being, Sakura wouldn't have suffered the way she did."**_

_Naruto embraced her as she kept her resolve strong, "So you're Sakura-Chan's strength right?"_

_She looked at him surprised, "Um, H-Hai." He smiled, "Then she wouldn't be herself without you." He looked at her up and down, she blushed, "Stop it Naruto-kun you're exciting me." "Hosenka." Her fire swirl eyes shifted surprised, as Naruto pointed at her, "Well since you're part phoenix and Sakura's named after a flower and can do that fire attack really well, it fits you."_

"_**Hosenka." **__She smiled Naruto moved ahead before turning back to her. "C'mon I'll show you where Kyuubi is. That perverted idiot beast."_

* * *

Naruto suddenly appeared to grab her as a shot of sand came towards them. Naruto carried her out of the way bridal style, "Hosenka-Chan, what's happened to you and Sakura-Hime?" She didn't waste any time in responding.

"_**Gaara used Shukaku's chakra to fuse Kyuubi's chakra with our body. Agh!" **_She cringed in pain, as Naruto looked urgent, "What is it!?"

She lifted her head up, "_**I-It's nothing Naru-kun, just give me the knife in my left boot."**_

Naruto complied before looking over to an equally exhausted Gaara.

His remaining chakra flared before he charged the other boy, "Gaara!!"

The red head jumped from his side as well, "Uzumaki!!"

Two opponents charged at one another one wanting a kill, another trying to stop a kindred soul on the wrong path. Two punches came at one another as they flew closer. Just before they made contact Gaara saw someone else than Naruto, "It's." Naruto's fist made contact with the sand ninja's face as they both fell to the ground. Gaara saw himself.

Sakura regained control of her body feeling a sharp pain as she cut a hole in the back of her clothes letting something large and fluffy sway behind her, but she was too preoccupied with the two to notice, "Naruto!"

The blonde and the red head were face down on the ground. Both were falling into a state of unconsciousness, Gaara could barely keep awake. Sasuke clutched his left shoulder as he limped over to his teammate's side. At that same time, Kankuro limped around the corner to hold a heavily bleeding Temari in his arms. Sakura growled as she jumped next to Naruto's other side to leave Sasuke and Kankuro staring. "S-S-Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke was about to say something when she spoke, "Don't say anything about my body or I'll claw your face off, Both of You!" Kankuro and Sasuke didn't have the will to argue and gulped watching her as she slung Naruto over her shoulder, but he stopped her, falling on the ground, "Naruto."

"No, Sakura I'm not done with him." All four conscious ninja watched shocked as the blonde dragged himself across the ground. His eyes still facing Gaara's as the red head pushed back, "N-No keep away from me."

He moved closer as Gaara tried again in vain to yell him back, "Stay Away!"

Naruto crawled closer and closer, he couldn't even move his arms but the blonde kept moving. "It's unbearable isn't it?"

Eyes widened as Naruto looked up, "The feeling of being all alone." His eyes were sincere as he continued, "I know that feeling, it still haunts me in my dreams; that barren echo of a void. But then there were…others, others that actually cared about me. I found myself looking at them; they brought me from the darkness." He started moving again, "I started caring about them more than myself. I won't let anyone hurt them."

He moved closer his blue eyes still feral, "Which is why I'll smash you, for hurting the one, ones, I care about most. I'll kill you if I have to."

"**That's enough Naruto." **A deep voice chuckled slightly as a pair of talon hit the ground in an open area in front of the six genin. Naruto turned tiredly to see a large eagle, "W-Washi?"

Kankuro prepared to move when a cold and tired voice spoke, "No Kankuro, that's enough." The Kabuki face-painted ninja looked at his brother, _"I've never seen him like this. He's had it."_

"Okay Gaara."

His younger brother's gaze shifted to their sister, "Is she dead?" Kankuro shook his head, "No, she isn't dead, but it won't be long."

The other two eagles with Washi landed, **"You children are done for now. I suggest a truce," **Washitold them**. **Sasuke and Kankuro nodded for each team as Sakura walked over to Naruto, picking him up again. "You d-did great Naruto-kun." He smiled, "I did it for you, Sakura-Chan." Sakura froze as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She shook her head, "No not a g-good t-time."

Washi walked over to her, **"Do you know a good place where you six could stay, to stay hidden and take care of medical?"**

Sakura looked away, "Oh um, I-I s-suppose we c-can g-go home, I c-could heal everyone there. And keep myself hidden." She mumbled the last part quietly. The large eagle nodded, **"Alright I can carry three people, and the others can take the rest." **

Sakura nodded as she walked over to Kankuro, her gaze cold, "What do you want?" He was about to call her names but remembered she could kill all of them with her unique taijutsu. "I need to heal her." Sakura pointed to Temari as Kankuro decide it best to hand his sister over to the only one with medical talent. Sakura turned away, "And I'm not a Demonic Whore."

Kankuro flinched, '_How the hell did she do that?'_

* * *

Yugito moved back towards the Stadium, Kabuto had fled after her claw struck the white-haired medic-ninja in the ribcage. She kept moving until finding a group of Sand Ninja building some kind of object.

The sand ninja were unaware as it rained needles above them. Though the Sand made sure their ninja were well trained, it was Yugito's stealth that ended them. "**Ninpou: Hari Obake."**

She then saw what they were building, "A chakra cannon?" She walked over to the broken crate to read the name, "N…O…D…Nishi Overland Defense?" The blonde stood up before attaching a couple of paper bombs to the weapon. She began moving, but grabbed the logo. The object exploded, "What's a weapon industry's toy doing in Konoha?"

As she kept moving she watched as a group of three strange, but wounded looking ninja carried another ninja away, "Orochimaru." She moved quickly into the wood to find her comrade. "Suiitiven what are you?" Her voice was paused when she saw he had turned to face her. "You're…crying?" He never cried unless someone…her eyes widened, "No."

"He's dead Yugi-Chan." His face scrunched as he dropped his sword, "**Sarutobi is dead**."

She walked over slowly next to her friend, she didn't feel them either as they fell from her eyes.

* * *

In a dark throne room a large man, about 7'2'', stood in front of a squad of ninja not over the age of 18, "Who's the target my Lord?"

The large man held out a card of a genin team, "An Uchiha, A Haruno and one of the Uzumaki?"

"Aa, these three are to be taken…alive."

"Any other details my lord?" the squad leader asked. "The mercenary factions against us will also be after this target. Be mindful our allies will be after the Uzumaki and Oto will be after the Uchiha. You should strike after Akatsuki makes the first move."

"Yes my Lord."

"You're dismissed; NOD will have the weaponry waiting."

The squad left as the large man spoke, "Was that a good performance master?"

"It could've been better." Two eyes opened, one was an icy, ocean blue. The other was fierce and blood red, the darkness evident in both. The large man looked towards them in the shadows, "What is so important about them I may ask, Garyuu-sama?"

The younger and shorter individual held out his hand, "I have my reasons, just remember, you're the puppet ruler and I." The individual tossed a glass ball in his hand before smashing it, "I am the Master."

_

* * *

_

A younger Naruto walked behind an on edge Suiitiven through the streets, "Hey Nii-san!"

"_Hm, what is it Naruto?"_

"_Do you think we'll ever become super strong awesome ninja?"_

"_Hell yeah! I know I will not sure about you though." Naruto growled, "Hey!" The elder chuckled, "Nii-san?"_

"_What?"_

"_I will become strong, strong enough that others will know my name!"_

_Suiitiven sighed, "Someday Naruto; __**that could backfire."**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Well I worked on this and I think it turned out great. Next chapter should be a post-battle tension in the penthouse. Along with the Sandaime's funeral. But what is this at the end? Questions will be answered. The whole Sakura, fox, thing. She isn't the only person that can happen to.

**_Sakura- Will you change me the fuck back?_**

**_Maybe._**

**_Yugito- You better damn well._**

**_hehehehe..._**

**_Naruto- Well I love it Sakura-Chan._**

**_Sakura- (Sigh) I know you do Naruto_**

**_You want him to have them too?_**

**_Sakura- That would be so cute!!_**

**_Naruto- NO!_**

**_I personally like the demon look. Anyway there looks to be more next time! And you know you can Review and comment, right?_**


	23. Post War

Naruto stirred from his sleep as he opened his eyes. He found himself in a familiar place, "Ugh, why am I…in my room?" He sat up rubbing his head to see his ribs wrapped up in bandages, along with his left arm and a gauze patch on his right cheek. He slung his jacket on before walking out into the main area.

He immediately looked stunned, Gaara was lying on his couch, and Temari was on the other one! And Sasuke was having a drink/staredown with Kankuro in his kitchen. "What the fuck is going on?"

The Uchiha and puppeteer turned, "Ask fox girl."

There was a shout from the bathroom, "I heard that Teme!" Sasuke gulped in fear. The door opened to reveal Sakura rubbing her hair with a towel. She was in one of Naruto's t-shirts and a pair of cargo shorts, both black. She slammed Sasuke's face with her fist. "You have something against the way I look Sasuke?" she asked sweetly, venom lacing the voice. Sasuke sat up, "Kuso Sakura, I just had that healed."

"By me you jackass!" She yelled back angrily. "I can break it and heal it until I'm out of chakra!"

Kankuro trembled as Sakura smiled at him. "S-Sakura-Chan?" The young woman sighed looking at herself in a reflection.

_"I must not be angry. Anger is one of HIS emotions, I must not be like him in any way."_

**_"We can discuss that later."_**

Naruto watched in awe as she walked over to him next, her red tail swaying behind her. "Hope you didn't mind me borrowing some clothes, I was out." She growled towards Gaara who sighed annoyed, still unable to move. "Gomen."

Naruto was hypnotized by the swaying of the red tail; Sakura looked at the blonde's eyes before blushing "N-Naruto, stop it."

He blinked regaining focus, "I can't go outside because of this," she whispered.

Naruto cocked his head, "Haven't you tried henge?"

"We saw her try kid, she couldn't hide it." Kankuro responded for her.

Naruto looked concerned, "Then how do we hide it?"

Sakura rubbed her arm nervously and lead him into a nearby room; she didn't look at the surroundings, "I-Inner me said you could fix it."

"Hosenka-Chan said that?"

Sakura now looked confused, "Hosenka-Chan?"

"Yeah you know your kekkei…" Naruto shut his mouth; Sakura didn't know why her Inner was so important. It was too late as Sakura's green eyes widened in shock, "Y-You mean sh-she's my…" "So Sakura-Chan how about I find a way to change you back now!"

The girl nodded before looking at the wall, "Hey Naruto why is there a seal on the wall?"

The blonde quickly jumped out of the room with the pinkette, slamming the door behind him. "We aren't allowed in there without permission!"

"Why?"

"Because it's Nii-san's!" The front door opened to reveal Suiitiven with a conscious Yaken over his shoulder, "What…The…Fuck."

Yugito kicked the two forward before looking at Naruto and Sakura. "Sakura, what the hell happened to you!?"

She pointed towards the red head on the couch. Yaken growled before standing up on his own, "Why the hell is Gaara here!"

"Yaken." The red head growled, "Enough!" Suiitiven yelled.

Everyone stopped to look at him as he grabbed both Naruto and Sakura by the arm and threw them into their room before slamming the door behind him. "Sit on the bed Sakura," he said exhasperated. Sakura nodded before sitting down.

Suiitiven looked at her from head-to-toe before lifting the back of her shirt up, he ushered Naruto over, "Give me a finger." The younger blonde held out an index finger as Suiitiven cut it for blood. He then started using the blood to draw a shape, "You're lucky this isn't the first time this has happened to me."

Sakura's ears perked, "Really who else?"

"I can't tell you, all I can say is it involved a giant turtle with three tails." _"I wish I could forget."_

He finished drawing the seal with Naruto's blood; he ripped out a drawing and gave it to Naruto, "This was given to me by the person that taught me, study it. Now Naruto activate it," Suiitiven ordered. He turned to a nervous Sakura, "You'll be fine Sakura."

She nodded as Naruto made handsigns before placing both palms over the blood seal, "**Seigen!**"

Sakura whimpered loudly while biting her lower lip. The ears disappeared into her hair and returned to normal, the claws disappeared and the fangs returned to be teeth, the tail disappeared in a painful process. The red seal remained on her upper back as Naruto flopped backward, both of them responded, "Thanks Nii-san."

He didn't respond right away, "Oh, right."

"What is it Nii-san." The older boy looked at them saddened before Yugito opened the door, "Naruto," her look was sad as well.

The two genin knew something was wrong, "Naruto, the Hokage…he's…he's dead Naruto."

It felt as if something had stabbed Naruto through the heart, his legs felt numb as he fell to the floor on his knees, tears brimming in his eyes. He grabbed his head with both hands and did the human reaction. He screamed out. He screamed out in pain and agony as Yugito wrapped around him, "Why! Why! He was too strong!"

Sakura wrapped around him looking as no tears fell, she remembered ninja weren't allowed to cry, but this was a foundation for Naruto, Yugito, all three of these ninja, this place wouldn't exist with Sarutobi. Sakura had a lot to think about the man, he forced the charges on her father when others dissented. He was a hero of the village.

Outside Yaken layed on a chair looking at Gaara, before looking at the ceiling, "You three should leave."

Kankuro turned, "But."

"The major jonin of the village just discovered the Hokage was killed by Orochimaru. They're head hunting anyone with a gourd or music note on a headband."

There was a distinctive quiet as Sasuke watched the scene unfolding as Gaara spoke, "He's right, we need to leave now, Kankuro."

"We're in no condition." The males turned to face Temari, "Gaara and I are injured, Kankuro if anything you're going to have to carry us with Crow." The genin nodded, "Right, I'll do it."

The elder of the siblings carried the three out, before stopping, "Uchiha, tell Haruno and Uzumaki." He looked at them. "Tell them thank you." Sasuke nodded as they jumped away.

--

He then turned his gaze towards the brown haired shinobi. "Hey Yaken?"

"Yeah what is it Uchiha?"

"Do you know what caused that earthquake? At the stadium?" Yaken kicked his feet before taking a deep breath, "Um…you know…me."

"You?" Sasuke couldn't believe it, it must've been a joke. "I had to break that barrier somehow," Yaken groaned before sitting up. "Your arm is okay right?"

Sasuke nodded, "How did?" The boy huffed, "I'm what you could call a bloodhound Uchiha."

minutes before Yaken brought up a subject he wanted to ask, "I'm bored and I've heard of the Massacre, so why don't you tell me a little about how you grew up."

"Um, no thanks." Sasuke scowled.

"What are you afraid of talking about? Nothing can be as shitty as a jinchuuriki's life."

Sasuke suddenly raised an eyebrow, "What's a…jinchuuriki?"

Yaken looked surprised, "You mean you didn't know, this a jinchuuriki house after all."

Sasuke filled a glass of water before asking again, "So what are they?"

Yugito stood in the doorway, "Don't worry about it Sasuke it isn't your concern."

The Uchiha nodded. "R-Right."

Yaken was laughing inside his head, _'Sasuke likes Yugito too? HAHAHA!!'_

_

* * *

_

One week later

One giddy perverted sannin stood on a rooftop with a telescope. He was looking into a nearby bathhouse at a naked woman. "Ho ho ho, you've got to hand it to the leaf village, they always supply the best."

"You still haven't dropped your habbits have you Jiraiya." The white haired man turned to face two elders, one a woman with an Asian bun hairstyle and the other a male with glasses and rugged facial hair. "Huh, Koharu and Homura?" He was quiet before turning back to his research, "Jiraiya after the Sandaime's death the consul has debated long and diligently." He did not face them, as Koharu spoke, "In their wisdom the consul has decided, Jiraiya, you have been chosen to be the Godaime Hokage."

Jiraiya's eyes shifted towards them. "Nah being the Hokage isn't my thing. Who else did you have in mind?"

"There is no one else capable Jiraiya, you are the only one."

The toad saged sighed, "What about Kakashi, he could be good."

"No, he wouldn't want it. He is busy training his team," Homura told him; Jiraiya swiftly countered, "How about one of the prodigies?"

Koharu responded bitterly, "We will not accept a demon, especially if he or she is a foreign nin and descendant of a Kage."

"So Yugito would be a 'No' then? How about that other one?"

"We are not letting a foreign sixteen year old with a maniacal and mastermind train-of-thought to hold the most powerful position in the village."

Jiraiya sighed in an attempt to mask his disgust. Then he finally found a light of genius, "What if I could find you another sannin; that is what you want, right."

Homura raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting Tsunade? She hasn't wanted to come back for years."

"Yes, but she's better suited to it anyway. More so than me, so I'll go find her for you then."

Komura groaned, "We'll be sending the Anbu to trail you."

"So I won't run? Don't worry about that; however I would like one person to come along with me." He turned around and smirked, "I rediscovered a very interesting little egg."

* * *

"Hell…No." Naruto said slowly to the white haired man before taking another bite of his ramen. "Aw c'mon Naruto, you really want to give up the chance to see the world, the country, the…women."

The blonde pointed the chopsticks in his sensei's face before finishing another bowl. "First, I've been outside the village before; second, I don't feel like leaving when Jiji's funeral was a couple of days ago; third, you're a pervert, I don't need to follow you with that. I don't need women." He began eating another bowl of ramen when Jiraiya smirked, "Then what about your Nee-Chan and your little Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto felt himself choke as Jiraiya's smile grew larger, "You talk in your sleep you know." The blonde's eyes widened as he hit his chest. His face flushed red as Kyuubi's chakra, "You better keep quiet Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya chuckled inwardly, _'One more lure and I've got him."_

He sighed before walking away, "Fine, I guess I'll show that technique to Sasuke instead, too bad its way better than Chidori."

Naruto appeared in front of him, "You serious?" Jiraiya nodded as Naruto sighed, "Alright I'll do it."

The sage smiled before Naruto spoke again, "But on one condition."

* * *

Two figures sat down in the dango stand, one was large with a bandaged sword, the other was shorter, but both were hidden under hats and black cloaks with red clouds. Kakashi met up with Asuma and Kurenai outside. "So are you two on a date?"

Kurenai blushed looking away, "Baka, Anko just asked me to pick up some sweets for her and Yugito."

Asuma smirked, "What are you doing here Kakashi, picking up sweets too?" The copy ninja smiled from under his mask.

"No reason I'm just waiting for someone. I'm waiting for Sasuke."

One of the people in the dango place put his tea on the table.

"It's rare for you to wait for someone," Kurenai said.

The two jonins took a glance at the people inside the dango stand before Sasuke walked up. "Hey Kakashi you're actually early, that's different."

The Uchiha looked inside the stand and saw no one. The jonin all nodded to each other leaving Sasuke on guard.

* * *

Jiraiya walked ahead on the road to an outpost town when a voice spoke, "Jiraiya-sama! Jiraiya-sama!" The sannin stopped and sighed before asking, his voice annoyed, "Yes, what is it Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl in her red dress fidgeted, "Um, w-where are we g-going?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "I thought I told you, we're looking for someone important."

Sakura cocked her head to the side confused as the man sighed, "_How you put up with her behavior Naruto I'll never know._"

Naruto walked ahead until stopping when his foot made a squishing sound he looked down along with Sakura, "Aw Fuck!"

"You stepped in Poo!" Sakura sung playfully.

* * *

Yaken sniffed the tree from the ruins of the stadium, he looked up, "Are you sure you left her here?"

Suiitiven growled, "Of course I did! I know she couldn't very well just run off, apparently that happens when you're knocked out."

Yaken grumbled before stopping and pointed to a building, "Wait." He sniffed the bark again before shooting his head up, "THAT AWAY!!"

WHACK! Shinn showed no emotion, except annoyance, "Who are we looking for again?"

Suiitiven sighed before the three jumped to the direction Yaken pointed.

* * *

The two men wearing the Red Cloud walked down the canal road before stopping, Kurenai and Asuma were blocking the road. The shorter of the two ninja spoke calmly, "It's been awhile, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san."

Kurenai flinched slightly as Asuma spoke, "Since you joined us I assume you were a member of this village." The man's hand with painted fingernails and a ring pulled off his hat and open the top part of his cloak.

The two ninja looked shocked as Asuma smirked, "My, it has been awhile, Uchiha Itachi."

The larger ninja standing next to Itachi took off his hat and smiled, "Well Itachi I guess I should introduce myself as well." The shark-like man slung his sword on his shoulders, "The name's Hoshigaki Kisame."

"I guess we were bound to meet in the future," Asuma spoke intensely, "now I have the pleasure of taking care of both of you!"

"Itachi, I don't think your home village likes you that much," Kisame said somewhat interested.

Kurenai spoke, "Yeah, I've heard of him as well, Hoshigaki Kisame originally from the Hidden Mist village's Seven Swordsman." The tall, blue skinned ninja smirked as she continued, "The murderer of a feudal lord, wanted for starting destructive activities against other villages. Mizu no Kuni has offered a hefty bounty for your head."

Asuma grunted towards Itachi, "You've got a lotta nerve after what you've pulled. What's your purpose for being here?"

Kisame made his sword hit the ground in front of Asuma, "My, this person sure is annoying. Can I kill him?"

Itachi spoke, "Don't overdue it, just make sure they won't alarm the village."

"Right."

No one moved after that silence.

Kisame grabbed his sword and swung down at Kurenai as Asuma took out his knives and blocked the attack. It came close to the bearded ninja's face before stopping. Kurenai made handsigns before disappearing, Itachi watched, "_This is genjutsu." _

His Sharingan were on the prowl.

Asuma now found himself having trouble with the bandaged weapon pushing down harder on him. "That wasn't a smart move," Kisame spoke. He pulled the sword against the knives in Asuma's hand, "My **Samehada **will." The bandages ripped away revealing blue, hard teeth-like scales which cut the Leaf Jonin's arm. "Slice you to bits."

Kisame pulled back as Asuma gripped his arm before smiling somewhat, "Kurenai you're late. The Blue-skinned ninja watch as Itachi was being binded by a tree that sprouted in front of there eyes. Above the tree where Itachi was held Kurenai began to emerge with a kunai in her right hand, "You're finished."

Suddenly the tables were turned as Kurenai found herself switched in her own illusion as Itachi spoke coldly, "Genjutsu at this level has no effect on me."

He took out his own kunai and stabbed Kurenai in the stomach. Blood came from the woman's mouth. It was all an illusion as Kurenai opened her eyes to see Itachi swipe-kick her. She holds up her arms to soften the impact as she flew into the canal.

"Kurenai!"

"You better pay attention!" Kisame spoke to the worried opponent. Kurenai emerged from the water as Itachi appeared behind her. "This is the end, Kurenai-san."

Asuma moved quickly dodging underneath Samehada before coming up and grazing Kisame in the face with his chakra. The S-ranked criminal then took the time to make handsigns, "**Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" **As the water shot from the canal it collided with the exact same attack from another source.

When the water jutsu dispersed Kakashi had appeared behind Itachi and in front of Kisame and Asuma. "What kept you?"

"Nothing now let's put an end to this," the Kakashi behind attention spoke. Kurenai looked up, _'Kage Bunshin.'_

Itachi turned, "Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

Yaken, followed by the other two jumped from building to building; his nose tracking Tayuya's scent, closer and closer to a militarized district in the village, the Anbu headquarters. The black building stood hidden in the back wood behind the Hokage tower, under the monument.

He stopped in front of the door, "The trail ends here." He sniffed again, "Strange it smells kind of like Sakura's in here."

Suiitiven raised an eyebrow, "Why would she be? She left on a trip with Naruto and Ero-Sennin over an hour ago."

Yaken roll his eyes before knocking on the door, "I still can't believe that guy is a sannin. He's a fucking pervert for Kami's sake."

A box window opened as a familiar Anbu mask appeared, "Hey Yugao-san." The woman sighed before opening the door. "What do you want Suiitiven? You know you aren't allowed here." She looked at the two ninja he was with. The auburn ninja laughed nervously, "Hey can I find Anko-Nee-Chan? I need to talk to her."

"Not during wartime situations," Yugao said coldly as she moved to close the large iron door.

He held it open to her surprise, "That was no war, that was a pathetic cheapshot." She tried to push down harder but the boy held down on the door. "Do you really think, a day long battle with the enemy surrendering the very next day is a war? Does Danzo think he can get away with this shit even after Sandaime-sama was killed?" Yugao looked away for just a moment as Yaken grabbed Shinn's arm.

Yugao looked back up at the auburn haired ninja as she sighed, "I understand, but I still can't let you in. Danzo is strict enough; I don't need anything bad happening, especially with Hayate still in the hospital."

Then something else came inside Yugao's mind, "Wait a minute where's that brown haired chunin kid? And the other one?"

--

In a dark hallway under a dim blue light, decloaked one Yaken with an unnerved Shinn, "You idiot! What are you doing!" the white haired boy whispered loudly.

"Completing the mission." Yaken replied in a normal tone. The genin spoke up, "But are you insane? This is Konoha's ANBU headquarters!"

Yaken grinned evilly, "I know, and I'm from Iwagakure, for me, sneaking into Konoha's main military complexes have always been a never-ending scenario." The 14-year old turned, "So you can imagine this might be a coup for me." He used his stealth jutsu after grabbing Shinn once more.

"C'mon I saw a security room this way."

* * *

Two Sharingan locked with each other as Kakashi and Itachi faced off. _"The eyes of a true Sharingan heir." _The Copy-nin thought while Itachi saw something else in Kakashi's eye, _"Obito."_

"This is surprising of all the people I wouldn't expect Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame of the Seven Swordsman."

The blue-nin chuckled, "So you know my name as well, I'm honored." Kakashi's eyes shifted to the large sword in the nuke ninja's hand. "That must be Samehada then."

"Well looks like I have some shredding to…"

"Kisame enough." Itachi spoke up. "You'll be fighting two instead of one, we'll lose time and by then shinobi will have reinforced them. Remember we didn't come here to get injured."

"Then would you mind telling us why you're here?" Kakashi's clone asked before disappearing.

The original engaged in a staredown with Itachi who answered back, "We're looking for something."

"Looking for something?"

Itachi still faced Kakashi as he spoke, "This won't take long." Four shuriken were now in between his fingers as the Copy-nin made handsigns, "**Suiton Suijinheki! (Water Release Barrier)"**

A wall of water surrounded the jonin as a wave crashed, _"His handsigns are so quick, and that water jutsu was the real attack while he distracted me with his shuriken."_

"Your Sharingan is remarkable as expected Kakashi-san." A kunai stabbed him in the back by another Itachi, "Isn't that right?"

Kurenai turned around, "_A shadow clone? His jutsu is so quick!"_

Kakashi splashed into a bunch of water. _"A Mizu bunshin? This guy is pretty good."_ Kisame thought for a moment.

Itachi saw a hand underneath him as Kurenai took out a kunai, "Nice Kakashi!"

Suddenly Kakashi tackled her, "Get down Kurenai! It's a copy!"

The clone suddenly exploded.

"Kakashi! Kurenai!" Asuma yelled, losing his cigarette. He jumped over as the water died down, the copy-nin let out a painful grunt. "Is that all he has?" Asuma asked.

All three faced the Uchiha, "Keep your guard up! Remember this guy became leader of the Anbu at 13!" Itachi looked at Kakashi once more.

"You are not blood related to the Uchiha clan. We are the true masters of the Sharingan…still even without your blood; your body is still handling the eye pretty well."

"Though not even your eye is a match for the true Sharingan's power," Itachi closed his eyes as Kakashi flinched, "Quick Both of you, close your eyes, now!" Kurenai and Asuma complied as Kakashi closed his regular eye with everyone else.

Itachi opened his eyes, "Even that eye will not protect you."

"**Tsukuyomi."**

* * *

Yaken shut the door behind him and locked it before shutting the camera off. He turned to Shinn, "I'll look through the security footage, you…" Yaken stopped, "I don't know figure something out"

Shinn rolled his eyes before sitting down at a terminal and began doing something amazing to Yaken's surprise, "What are you doing."

"Hacking the mainframe."

"How do you..."

"It comes naturally to me."

The screen scrolled through a list of names, "Here, block 9, cell 56, prisoner #5677980."

The jinchuuriki's finger grazed through the recorded security tapes before stopping at a section, "Here." He put the tape into a VCR, "On week of complete archival footage."

The boy pressed play as they watched. After a minute they decided to fast forward until they found something interesting. "Wait."

The footage showed Tayuya's cell door opening, "Who the fuck are you!?"

The shadow separated into two, one human another…something else, which grabbed Tayuya from behind, "What the hell!" Suddenly she was quiet, "You! You're Saku's!!" Her mouth was covered as a dark voice chuckled, "Oh you have that same look she had." The man took out an injector, "Medicine time." Tayuya began struggling as the camera suddenly went dark. The clock in the corner skipped two days before turning back on. Three Anbu walked in, "What the hell? We didn't leave her like this?"

She was standing in the middle of the room in completely different clothes, "Yeah she isn't bitching this time."

The Anbu took out a needle of a different kind. Tayuya knelt down on the cold floor and begged, "Please no more **Kasumi (Haze)** I'll be good! I'll be good!" The tape went blank before they said anything, "Y-You mean that bastard was Sakura's."

Yaken growled before taking the tape and writing the word Tayuya screamed onto his arm, "C'mon Kaguya we're leaving."

Shinn nodded quietly before asking, "What should we do?"

"I'll get you within sprinting distance of the door, I'll come out later." The genin nodded as they left.

Yugao growled, "Who is that kid!"

Suiitiven cleaned his ear, "Honestly Yugao you seemed stressed; when's the last time you had a decent night of sleep?"

"I will get Anko! She's in interrogation."

"It's her day off."

"AH HA! I knew it! You aren't here to see Anko what are you really here for!?" Yugao accused.

The young jonin clutched Yugao's collar bone in a sleeper pinch, that was before Shinn ran outside.

"Where's Yaken?"

"In…inside, it's freakish in there." The Kaguya boy was out of breath, hands gripping his knees, bent over before collapsing on the ground.

Suiitiven lifted Shinn on his feet, "Did you take out the guard?"

"Uh, she just decided to take a nap?"

Shinn looked annoyed, "This isn't a time for your bad jokes."

They soon were interrupted by the appearance of Yaken carried a pink-red haired bundle in his arms. She was wrapped in black fabric for covering. "Yaken?"

"I'm going back home."

He moved on ahead, "Hey wait!" the other two were now chasing after.

* * *

"_72 hours."_

Kakashi fell on his knees breathing heavily as Asuma spoke, "Kakashi what happened? First he was talking and a second later you were on the ground!"

Kakashi wass exhausted, _"Three days in that place…wasn't even a second here. Why didn't he just kill me?"_

Kisame jumped down next to his partner before speaking, "It's amazing that he's still alive or conscious. He is something."

The Copy-nin looked at Itachi, "Just what is it you're after? Is it Sasuke?"

"No." Itachi looked him in the eye, "We're after the Legacy of the Fourth Hokage."

"That's!"

* * *

Naruto sneezed, "Oh damn someone must be talking about me."

Sakura turned confused, not saying a word. Blue met Green as Naruto sighed, "You know what I mean right?"

She nodded before turning forward leaving Naruto to notice a couple of small needle marks on Sakura's neck and her arm. "Hey Sakura-Chan?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever…" He gulped he didn't even know how to say it before it came out. "Have you ever been forced to take drugs?"

Sakura smiled softly, "Don't be silly Naruto-kun."

They made a reststop as Naruto walked away to use the bathroom. Sakura quickly ran over to a safe place to hide, _'Oh Kami, how does he know?'_

"_**I-I don't know, the needle marks aren't visible."**_

'_Well Naruto saw them. He wasn't supposed to know about this.'_

'_**As long as no one knows about Tou-san's Drug we'll be fine.'**_

She nodded to herself; the mark on her arm would appear to be nothing more than a harmless mole. To the untrained eye, which meant most of the medics that have ever examined her when Naruto took her to the Hospital already knew.

"Just great," she mumbled bitterly. She could hear the bastards voice in her head.

"_You need my potion to feel good. You're ugly, you're poor, your grades are pathetic, you have no money in your name, you have no friends, you have no purpose, except one."_

Sakura trembled, "S-Stop."

"_Even if you leave, you'll have nothing. You're useless, worthless, who would want you? Your cooking is terrible, your cleaning is half-ass. You're nothing like your mother even if you take her place; you're still a worthless greedy runt."_

"Stop it! I'm wanted! I'm wanted! People want me around!"

"_But you're still a slut and look, it's time for your medicine."_

She collapsed on her knees, clutching her head. "I-I'm not a slut. I'm not. Please, I don't need medicine anymore."

"Sakura?"

Before Naruto could register ehat happened Sakura was embracing him. Jiraiya watched from afar, '_So this is how bad it is?'_

Naruto held her tightly. "Shh, it'll be alright."

Kyuubi chuckled, '**Oh Sakura-Chan, you're a keeper.'**

* * *

"We aren't leaving without him," Itachi repeated.

"Then you must be Akatsuki, right?" Kakashi asked exhausted. Both members shifted, "You're the Akatsuki you want what's inside of Naruto. Don't think…we are not aware of your…movements."

Kisame chuckled, "Looks like someone told him. Which means we're going to kill them aren't we?"

"Hai, it's time for them to disappear."

That was before, "Konoha Senpu!" The Akatsuki ninja was kicked in the face by a green blur. "Who the hell did that?"

"It was I." Everyone looked to see his green spandex and helmet hair, "Konoha's green beast, Maito Gai!"

"I thought it was some exotic animal." Kisame rebutted. Itachi looked at his partner, "Do not take that man lightly."

Gai frowned, "_So it really is Itachi_."

At that moment Kakashi fell over into the water, forcing Gai to pick him up over his shoulder.

Asuma responded, "Gai don't look into Itachi's eyes! He has some genjutsu!"

"I know, you forget Kakashi is my eternal rival so I've learned tactics to combat it."

Gai stood on his feet. "Both of you open your eyes, and look only at his reflection. Fight him while focusing on his feet."

Kurenai opened her eyes first, "I see so that's how you do it."

Asuma followed suit, "But there's only one person that can do that, you."

"There's a method to it, but we don't have time now. You're just going to have to get used to it," Gai reinforced.

"What are we going to do now?" Asuma asked.

"Kurenai get Kakashi out of here; Asuma, you'll be my support. I've already called for reinforcements."

Kisame smiled, "Well let's have…"

"Kisame enough." Itachi was stern, "We didn't come here to start a war and I sense our target has left the village."

Kisame nodded putting Samehada away as Itachi spoke a final time, let's go. Kisame smirked to the Leaf ninja, "We'll be in touch."

Before they could give chase both Akatsuki had fled.

* * *


	24. Sasuke

Speech:

**Bold/Demon/Kyuubi**

_Thought/Flashback_

_Tsukuyomi_

**_Inner_**

* * *

TenTen sat at the kitchen counter a bag full of scrolls in the chair next to her. She finished her tea, "Thanks more letting me stay here Yugito-san."

Yugito stood up from the other side of the counter in baggy black cargo shirts and one of her usual black and purple shirts. "It's no trouble. Do they know what happened to your apartment?"

"They said someone was smashed around inside it, by some kind of…giant cat."

Yugito laughed nervously, "Honestly who comes up with that."

'_Fuck. Fuck. I destroyed her house! Stupid Kabuto!'_

TenTen raised an eyebrow before leaning over the counter to see what Yugito was working on. "What is that?" The blonde girl held up the strange panel she was working with, "Hehe, I came up with the idea of focusing chakra into mirrors."

"Chakra…mirrors?"

"Hai, you charge enough of the substance into similar panels and," she slammed her hand onto the counter, "It creates a high intensity jutsu." She grabbed a nearby rag to polish the panel, "Of course you need to be able to use light as a weapon."

TenTen looked intrigued, "Are you saying you could bend chakra into light particles?"

Yugito sighed, "Yeah, but it'd be difficult, very difficult."

"So can you do it?"

"Php, barely."

Before the genin could ask again, Yaken marched in and up the stairwell with a bundle in his arms. He soon rushed back down, "I need clothes, now."

"What the hell is going on?" Yugito asked annoyed as Yaken responded in the same tone, "Look do you have any spare clothes I have a naked girl in my room."

"Well yeah sure but I……WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Shinn and Suiitiven stopped in front of the door hearing running noises, "I guess Yugi-Chan found out what Yaken's doing?"

"We should do the same, before she beats the living hell out of him again." SMASH!

"Too late."

--

5 minutes later the door to Yaken's room opened as Yugito walked in with an outfit of clothing, "Hope Sakura doesn't mind if we borrow some of hers."

Yaken rubbed his cheek, "She'll probably need to get some more after the selection I've seen. Except for that dress thing and those two outfits you bought her, you guys weren't kidding about her used to be being dressed like she lived in the slums."

Yugito stopped when she saw Yaken's guest, wrapped in a cloth of black fabric to cover her frame, hands clutching a cap as she trembles in a cold sweat, brown eyes lidded and her red hair a mess. "This bitch is with the sound four, what the hell is she doing here?"

Tayuya flinched and shifted closer to the wall as she heard Yugito speak; the Nibi jinchuuriki swiftly layed the clothes on the darkened room's bed before leading herself and Yaken outside, "What the hell is going on?"

Yaken only held up the security tape in his defense. Yugito nodded knowing the type of box it was carried in only came from the ANBU, "_I better tell Kakashi or Anko._" She immediately grabbed the tape, "I'm borrowing this," and ran down the hall, stopping when she saw Suiitiven, a question needed to be answered, "Hey there you are. Quick question for you baka."

He looked confused as she asked what had been bugging her mind since the invasion, "Have you ever heard of Nishi Overland Defense?"

His face contorted as Yugito watched the boy's eyes flash in a hail of what the reminder of a bad dream. His gaze became serious, "Yeah, what's going on?"

"Come with me, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

In the outpost town there were vendors and restaurants of all assortments. To the amazement of the blond haired and pink haired genin, Jiraya smirked as he took a glance at their faces. Naruto was emotionless in his facial features, but the eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Alright we'll stay here." Jiraiya walked up to a hotel as both genin were surprised. "A-Are you sure we can a-afford it?" Sakura asked meekly. Jiraiya sighed as Naruto nodded to her in reassurance.

That was before Jiraiya's gaze caught the glimpse of a very attractive woman, who winked towrads him. The blonde rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Oh here we go."

Naruto held out his hand as expected the Sage landed the keys in it before running off.

The blond just smiled to Sakura, "Well more alone time for us."

Sakura blushed before hitting Naruto in the face, "Gagh! Sakura-Chan!" "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

* * *

Sasuke walked to Kakashi's apartment, no training today left him extremely annoyed. He wanted to know why as he opened the door. Kakashi was in bed with the other senseis around him. "What's going on?"

"Oh um, nothing Kakashi just um…tripped on a...scaffolding!"

Yugito and Suiitiven rounded the corner, "Hey Sasuke what's going on?"

"Yugito?"

That was before a sunglasses wearing chunin barged through the hall into the apartment, "Is it true that Itachi was sighted in the village and he injured Kakashi!? And that he's after Naruto!?"

The sensei were on edge as Kurenai mumbled, "Baka."

Sasuke's eyes widened. His gaze shifted towards the other two jonin, one had a sense of urgency, the other was grinning in anticipation. All three began running. Sasuke followed the jonin, "Where's Naruto!?"

"He…He went on a trip with Jiraiya and Sakura," Yugito replied.

"How do you know?" the genin asked, needing to know everything at that moment.

"Naruto told me when he packed his bag and told Sakura she was coming too."

Suiitiven was still running ahead until running into a pole. "Agh!"

"Baka!" Yugito followed him and picked him off the ground. They watched Sasuke continue running out of the gate. The Uchiha fan visible as Suiitiven ran after.

Yugito sighed, "Where'd everything go wrong?" They watched the fan on Sasuke's back grow smaller.

* * *

"_C'mon Sasuke." A young man spoke to an eight year old boy with the same hair color. The older looked like his father the younger, his mother. "But Nii-san."_

"_C'mon we'll be late for dinner."_

_However Sasuke grabbed a couple of shuriken to try and prove himself to his brother. "Sasuke wait!"_

_THUD!_

_Itachi carried Sasuke on his back through the village. Being Sasuke, the younger Uchiha tried his hardest to overcome the prodigy status that was his brother. They trekked through the village as Itachi explained the creation of the Military Police. "So father is really important if he's the head of the police force right?"_

"_Right, the Uchiha are the foundation for the Police force."_

_They continued walking and reached the doorway to the Uchiha compound. They stopped when they heard an explosion and saw smoke. "That's our house!"_

_Itachi started running quickly with Sasuke clutching on tightly. They reached the front door as Sasuke jumped and yelled inside, "Okaa-san, Tou-san!"_

_Uchiha Mikoto walked to the door wiping her face with a rag. Her front covered in soot "Itachi, Sasuke." She saw Sasuke's ankle, "Sasuke what happened to your ankle?" The youger Uchiha immediately became nervous._

"_Um, I uh." Mikoto frowned and spoke annoyed, "Get inside."_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

_Both brothers headed for the kitchen hearing the sound of young voices. "It wasn't my fault!"_

"_Yes it was, you were holding the paper bomb!"_

"_But Naruto tripped me!"_

"_Baka!" The sound of someone being hit could be heard._

"_Ow!"_

_Both siblings walked in to see three children fighting at the table in front of the head of the household, Uchiha Fugaku. He kept his resolve with a light smirk on his face at the scene before him. A blonde haired eight year old with a black eye looked at the fellow eight year old Sasuke entering the room. Mikoto walked in, "Sasuke-kun you know Naruto right?"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blond, "Hey yeah, you're in my class."_

"_And you're the one who keeps getting all the attention," the blond spoke coldly. WHACK! The tomboyish blond girl next to Naruto had hit him in the back of the head, "Be nice Naruto-kun!"_

"_Gomen Nee-Chan."_

_The blond girl and the red head next to her looked up at Itachi, "You mean this is Itachi-nii-san's house!?" Suiitiven exclaimed by the truth of this sudden revelation._

_Yugito growled, "I told you he lived here!"_

"_No you didn't, if would've known I wouldn't have brought my prototypes with me!"_

"_You mean you have another one!?" she yelled causing Mikoto and Fugaku to turn worried._

"_Sure," the younger Suiitiven held up a black sphere. Naruto suddenly reached his hand over to touch it, "Hey does this…"_

_Everyone in the room except Sasuke and Fugaku screamed, "NO NARUTO WAIT!!"_

_BOOM.._

_Everyone began coughing as Yugito began beating both boys on the table, "You idiots!" _

"_Gwagh!!" _

"_Help!"_

_Sasuke watched amused as Fugaku spit soot from his mouth. Itachi chuckled at the sight as his mother slammed a mop into his chest. "I'm very sorry about them Mikoto-sama," Yugito spoke apologetically. The Uchiha woman smiled, "Don't worry about it so much, we haven't had this much excitement in awhile."_

_After nearly an hour of cleaning soot and ash, they ate dinner. "So how do you know these three Itachi?" His father asked. _

"_Oh, well Hokage-sama assigned me to teach them some things. They've been calling me Nii-san ever since."_

_Fugaku grunted. _

"_Why doesn't he like us? That's not nice." Suiitiven spoke. "Neither is setting off a bomb in his yard and kitchen!" Yugito said annoyed. The boy turned his head in response, "It's all Naruto's fault."_

"_Do you always have to say it's Naruto-kun? He's a kid, he's curious."_

"_He's a natural prankster."_

"_Guys um, I'm right here." They looked at him for a few seconds, "Yeah it's Naruto's fault." The blonde boy frowned as the other people chuckled._

_Mikoto placed her hand on Yugito's shoulder, "Well it's very nice to meet you."_

_The happy greetings were interrupted when Yugito trembled and began gripping her head. "What's she doing?"_

"_She…only does that when someone has 48 hours or less." Suiitiven explained._

"_For what?"_

"_Until you experience a death and tragedy." _

_Itachi paused from eating as Sasuke spoke with confusion and worry, "O-Okaa-san?"_

_Yugito stood, "Excuse me." She left the room as Mikoto stepped outside for air. By now both male jinchuuriki watched her before the elder stood, "I'm going to find Yugito-Chan."_

_Naruto seemed to be having a conversation in his head as Sasuke watched. Itachi said nothing as their father continued eating. "Does Yugito have these frequently?"_

_The blonde shook his head, "No, she hypervenalates if they die."_

_Sasuke paled as Itachi watched his father tensely, Fugaku responded in kind._

_Naruto then broke the silence, "Do you have any ramen to go with this?"_

Sasuke skidded into the outpost town, frantic to find his friend and other teammate "C'mon where are you guys?" He started checking every hotel for answers.

* * *

"No way!" Sakura was stunned at what Naruto told her. She leaned closer on the bed. Naruto sighed, "Yeah that's what happens."

Sakura just sat stunned, "So you're saying that Nii-san and Nee-Chan were so tired of you using the **Oiroke no Jutsu **that if you're seen using it by them they keep you as a girl!?"

Naruto blushed, "Y-Yeah."

"Wow. And w-what if they find out y-you u-use it big time like on this Ebisu-su guy?"

"Well if it's on Ebisu to escape its fine, but if I don't….." He gulped before sighing, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Sakura laughed on her back, she couldn't believe that story. That was Naruto's punishment; it was so mean and sadistic. It had to be a lie. "Stop it! It's not that funny Sakura."

She stopped laughing to see his face, "Y-You mean you're not k-kidding?"

"No I'm not. I get sent to that crazy tailor that looks at you naked before dressing you like her doll."

Sakura gulped before whispering, "What do you think they'll do to me?"

"Nothing."

Sakura watched as Naruto started meditating again, "Nothing?"

"Yeah, you've suffered enough."

* * *

Sasuke kept running on in his search, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" That last day fresh in his mind.

"_Nii-san?"_

_Itachi turned from putting his shoes on. "Will you help me with my shuriken practice?"_

_The elder Uchiha brother waved him over. As Sasuke approached Itachi poked his forehead, "I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time, but why don't you go find Naruto he should be training right now."_

"_But Naruto is too cold."_

"_Just try to get some friends Sasuke." The younger Uchiha sighed, "Alright."_

_The younger Uchiha sat at next to his father who was in a stern mood as always, "Tou-san why is Nii-san so busy all the time now?"_

_His father responded in a more relaxed tone of voice than usual, with a hint of uneasiness, "Your brother is different. I don't even know what's happening to him anymore, and I'm his own father." Just before Sasuke could respond his mother held out his lunch, "There you are Sasuke-kun, and after school I can help you with your shuriken jutsu."_

_"But it's not jutsu it's really complex training." His mother just kept smiling, "Sure it is, now hurry or you'll be late." He nodded, "Right bye Kaa-san, Tou-san!"_

_He was on his way to the academy when he said hello to his Aunt and Uncle. They expressed their opinions about Itachi before Sasuke started his day at school. Family life had been tense between his brother and parents. His mother was especially worried; Yugito predicting when people die was just weird for the young Uchiha heir. Instead he concentrated on his work at the academy to focus his attention away from it._

_In the academy he focused on studying as other members of the class whispered. The Nara child was napping next to the Akamichi eating potato chips, the Inuzuka was chuckling with a puppy on his head, the Yamanaka gossiped with her group of friends, as did the girl Ami, the only girls who weren't talking were the Hyuga who sat shyly by the Inuzuka doing her homework and the mute yet strange Haruno who continued to flinch whenever someone would move by her. _

_Sasuke didn't like how some of the girls talked about her, though it wasn't his problem, it was amusing to see her trip or flinch, her eyes always hidden under pink hair, body under baggy clothes. Others watched this and found it amusing as well though the one who just walked in was not one of those people. _

_It was around lunchtime as he walked in. Iruka smiled, "Do you have a note today Naruto?"_

"_Hn." __He held up a slip of paper. "Alright then go find a seat."_

_The blond boy walked quietly up the desks and next to Sasuke, but stopped laying a sandwich on a nearby desk making the weird girl flinch. There were whispers among the girls in the room as he took the empty seat next to him. __"Sasuke-kun doesn't have to sit with him does he?"_

'_Yeah he's been strange since he turned six. Creeps me out.'_

_Ami chuckled to her friend, "Who do you think is worse? Him or Forehead freak?" The girl in the corner flinched by just only hearing the word 'Forehead'._

_--_

_Sasuke looked up at him after scowling at the girls comments, he'd shut them up, _"_Hey Naruto you know how to use shuriken jutsus right?"_

_The blonde's eyes looked towards Sasuke before he had three shuriken in between his fingers and a kunai spinning on his palm. "You want too hang out?"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sure. I guess."_

_Every fangirl in the room froze and went pale as both boys smiled._

_--_

_After school Naruto watched Sasuke practice his technique, "So tell me something Naruto."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Why did you put a sandwich out in front of the quiet one?" He threw another shuriken into the post as Naruto responded, "She kind of...interests me."_

_The Uchiha turned as Naruto started throwing shuriken, "Why does she interest you? She's odd? Do you like her?" Naruto froze, "I don't like anyone except my family and friends."_

_"Well yeah, but why do you leave food and stuff? I don't think she even looks up to know its you."_

_"She doesn't eat lunch today, they don't give it out on Friday or Monday. Plus it looks like she used to live where I did in the slums." Sasuke blank a couple of times, "But she lives in pretty nice neighborhood away from the slums entirely."  
"She also flinches and runs home before 3 o'clock, she cries alone if its later. I know she doesn't look at anyone's face, its probably best that she doesn't know about me." _

_S__asuke looked strangely at him, "Are you some kind of stalker?"_

_"Kiba feeds a dog biscut or food pill to Akamaru every 2 hours from 10 to 2. Hinata has a crush on me and fidgets when I'm close, faints when I say her name. Shikamaru sleeps aproximately from 11 to 1 with Iruka-sensei waking him up once every 2 hours and 45 minutes. Choji eats 10 bags of potato chips a day on average, Ino stares at you 4 hours a day and Ami's group beats someone up 5 times a week on average. Still trying to figure out who though." Naruto turned as Sasuke looked surprised, "A ninja must observe his or her surroundings, any questions?"_

_Sasuke shook his head, "But you still look at the Haruno a lot more."_

_Naruto sighed, "There's just something wrong, that's all. Now I'm going home for dinner the sun's setting."_

_The Uchiha's eyes widened, "Dinner!? Crud Kaa-san is going to kill me! Thanks for hanging out with me Naruto!" The blonde gave a light smile before walking away._

_--_

_It was nightfall as Sasuke ran back to the compound, "I'm so late!"_

_He stopped for a moment feeling as if he was being watched. _

_He turned the corner to find the Uchiha symbols destroyed, the bodies of his relatives laying in the light of the full moon. He trembled, "Auntie, Uncle." The elderly bodies didn't move a muscle as the dead hands reached out for one another._

_Sasuke soon found himself running into his eerie home. The silence was deafining as he approached a door, not wanting to go any further, "Move, move." He opened the door to find the body of his father lying dead upon the floor. "Tou-san!" In the shadows he saw someone, his brother the Anbu captain. "Nii-san, Tou-san is!" He looked around, "Where's!" He was interrupted when two shuriken landed in the wall by his head. "Nii-san?" He watched as Itachi's eyes pierced into his. _

_The scene was played before Sasuke's mind like a frightening horror movie. One by one his relatives were slaughtered as the scene was played over and over in the inverted world with a blood red sky. Sasuke gripped his head. "Itachi stop it why are you showing me this!?"_

_Sasuke was watching his father and mother being slashed down when he watched as a young figure appeared, though it was older than him. His murderous brother froze._

_The eyes were different, one blue, one red as they carried Uchiha Mikoto bridal style leaving Itachi trembling at the sight. Though the genjutsu ended, it was a mystery. This figure was a sudden appearance as if they had emerged from the shadow in the wall. _

_Sasuke lay on the floor of his home drooling as he twitched slightly, "But why I-Itachi?"_

"_To test my abilities, however someone complicated things by taking Okaa-san. It wouldn't have mattered to me."_

_Sasuke stood on his feet, "So you let a total stranger with weird eyes to take away our mother's body? After you killed our entire family…to test your abilities?" Itachi said nothing as Sasuke clenched his fists looking his brother in the eye. _

_"This isn't what Uncle Obito wanted, you said..."_

_"Leave him out of this you know nothing for being a pathetic child."_

_"That still doesn't excuse it, to test your abilities! Itachi what is wrong with you!?"_

_He didn't answer as Sasuke charged, tears in his eyes, yelling. "Why you!?" Itachi slammed a fist into his stomach. The young Uchiha looked up again at his brother before trembling._

'_I'm scared. I'm scared.' He ran out of the house screaming, he ran into the streets screaming, heading for the exit to the compound, "No, I don't wanna die!"_

_Itachi appeared in front of him in the middle of the street, "Foolish little brother you aren't even worth killing. Go on and live, but if you do, hate me, detest me, fill your soul with hatred and revenge so that one day you may have eyes like mine."_

"_Then…come and find me."_

_--_

Sasuke's teeth clenched as he jumped into the streets, "C'mon Naruto, I know Sakura and you can hide well but nows not the time!"

"Itachi…once I defeat him I can find Okaa-san's body."

"_No one knows my other goal, to find the man with the two different eyes_."

As Sasuke ran he did not notice the shadows looming behind him. "Our targets are converging. Let's move."

* * *

Naruto sat over a sleeping Sakura, her breathing was steady as a golden red glow shimmered faintly. _'It's beautiful, SHE'S beautiful. I was always right about her.'_

'**And she's ours now kit. That bastard of a father sent her head first towards us. We didn't even have to manipulate her mind.'**

'_Enough Yoko-Baka, I'm going to make this clear to you! Sakura IS Different. DIFFERENT. She loves me and I love her, she sees past the fact you're my fucking tenant.'_

'**That hurt kit. Too bad she never looked up to see you were watching out for her until now.'**

"Mm, Naruto-kun." Sakura turned towards him as the blond looked surprised by her actions. He should've been training, but knowledge of Jiraiya's continuous womanizing led him to make sure he wouldn't waste his time. That's what Sakura allowed him to have, an escape.

"_No way!" Jiraiya yelled._

_Naruto grabbed his sleeve, "If I'm going, she's coming with, I'm not leaving her alone for that long!"_

"_It would be good for her for all you know."_

_Naruto growled, "Sakura is coming with us whether you like it or not, and no damn pervert is going to stop me!"_

_Jiraiya saw this conversation was going no where, "Alright she can come." Naruto smirked, "But you're responsible for her entirely is that understood."_

"_Agreed."_

Naruto brushed Sakura's hair away from her face, "Bad move Ero-sennin, you left her with me." He rubbed her head making the girl squirm, "Sakura I won't manipulate you, I watched you since the academy for not being like everyone else, but either way now, **you're mine, only mine**." He whispered in her ear, she cooed softly in response continuing to sleep peacefully.

There was then a knock on the door to which Naruto moved to answer.

Sasuke had finally found a hotel meeting the description of the people he was looking for a blond boy and a white haired old man, Sakura was bound to be with that description so he missed what the lady had to say.

He ran to the end of a hallway before knocking on the door.

Naruto moved and unlocked the door with a key.

--

Sasuke flung the door open, "Naruto!" The frightened civilian boy shook as his grandfather smoked his pipe. "You're not."

--

Naruto opened the door to find two Sharingan eyes. "It's been a long time, Naruto-kun."

Sakura's eyes squinted as she sat up to see two men standing in front of Naruto, the blonde's face was full of seething anger as the raven haired man spoke. "C'mon Naruto-kun you're coming with us."

The kunoichi was now somewhat frightened and confused as she saw the man's Sharingan eyes. "N-Naruto who is he?"

Blue eyes became slits as the boy responded, "Itachi-Nii-san."

Kisame chuckled as Naruto spat at him, "What are you laughing at…Fish face."

The blue-skinned ninja growled, "What was that…Fishcake?"

Naruto cracked his knuckles as Itachi shushined away and back, with his arm wrapped around Sakura's neck, "Come along now Naruto. We don't want her getting hurt now do we?"

The blonde genin sighed before following them outside the room as his blue eyes radiated on Sakura pleading with her to stay calm. The girl took deep breaths as Itachi gripped down hard enough for her to barely breathe. Kisame chuckled, "Itachi maybe I should hold onto the girl." Itachi tossed Sakura into Kisame's arm without a second thought shown.

"Wow, the kid has good taste." Sakura bit his arm, muffling the word, "PERVERT!" over and over again. The arm soon had blood trickling down, "Itachi this girl has a pair of fangs or something."

Kisame pulled Sakura's teeth out of his arm, "Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" She began thrashing about back and forth as Kisame gripped down with his other hand.

Itachi frowned, "_It's too dangerous to use Tsukuyomi on someone that unstable_."

"Sakura-Chan calm down." The girl whined as Naruto looked serious towards Itachi, "What do you want from me?"

Footsteps stopped behind the group before they all turned. "Another brat. He looks like you though Itachi."

Sasuke seethed, "Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura, who was the only one left in the dark looked up, "Y-You mean Uchiha Itachi, the one who killed his entire clan and **burned his mother into oblivion**, _that_Uchiha Itachi."

The weasel flinched as he looked at the girl. Kisame smirked, "Hey Itachi who is that gaki?"

Itachi responded without even looking at Sasuke, "He's my younger brother."

Sasuke gripped down on the collar of his shirt before taking his hand and began generating Chidori. His Sharingan active, "I've done just as you said brother I've fostered my hatred for you and now, I'm going to kill you."

He charged his brother, "Die!"

The chidori chirped higher and higher in pitch as Naruto growled infuriated, as Sakura began wiggling her way out of Kisame's grip. Itachi created a shadow clone in response as she succeeded and immediately jumped away from the Akatsuki member; beginning her strange movements, "Itachi what is this?" Kisame was on guard.

The Uchiha's Kage Bunshin immediately grabbed her by the throat. "Taijutsu that disguises the original indent of the user with genjutsu, in this case the appearance of an entrancing dance, it's a unique style, especially for a 13-year old kunoichi with signs of abuse."

Sasuke looked up, _"Abuse?"_

"How do you know the **Beautiful Illusion **style, Sakura-Chan?" Sakura gulped, this opponent was scary.

Sasuke was now in his brother's face, "Itachi!"

The lightning blew out of a nearby wall as the chakra began to disperse. Itachi had his hand gripped down tightly on his brother's arm. He gripped down, harder and harder until…SNAP!Sasuke cried out in pain as his arm was broken.

Naruto had cut down Itachi's kage bunshin as he checked to see if Sakura was alright. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Y-Yeah."

Naruto and Sakura began making handsigns generating their tenant's respective charkas. That was before Kisame swung Samehada down into the chakra before it began feeding.

"Kuso," was all Naruto could say as both genin backed off.

Sasuke tried punching Itachi, but was thrown back by his sibling. He charged again but Itachi used his knee making contact with his gut. Itachi threw his brother into a wall before hitting him in the gut again. Blood drew from the Uchiha's jaw.

Itachi spoke in his ear, "You're weak. Why are you weak?"

Sasuke trembled, moving slowly as Itachi continued, "It's because you lack Hatred."

Sakura frowned at the scene as Kisame prepared to chop both her and Naruto with the chakra eating Samehada. It made contact with the armor wearing Gama. Sakura shivered at the sight, _"Giant Frog! Giant Frog!"_

Naruto sighed when he responded to her thoughts, _"Sakura-Chan, Gama is a toad."_

_"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"_

_"You…are afraid of frogs."_

Sakura turned to him, still shaking, "I have a-a l-lot of phobias Naruto-kun y-you know t-that." Naruto sighed as Jiraiya appeared holding the unconscious form of the beautiful lady that had taken his attention earlier.

"Cover your ears Sakura." Naruto and Sakura plugged their ears as they watched Jiraiya give his usual Kubuki-like entrance. The pink haired kunoichi tried to contain her laughter.

Naruto looked at her, "Even during battle you have the innocence of a child Sakura."

Sakura uncovered her ears and cocked her head to the side, "That's what I mean."

"Pay Attention!" Kisame swung his sword again as Jiraiya pushed both of the children on the floor behind him. The sword missed.

"I'll take care of them," Jiraiya told the genin. Naruto growled in agitation as Sakura grabbed her sword hilt. "I said I'll handle them both you two!"

"NO!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, all faces turned to him behind his brother's back, "This is my fight! I'll kill him." The situation would be humorous for Naruto if it weren't this dire.

Itachi spoke, "So be it."

A punch to the face, a kick to the gut and being slammed against the wall by his neck, Sasuke quickly found himself gazing into Itachi's Sharingan.

* * *

_The world began changing as Sasuke saw that he was once again his eight year old self. _

_Itachi smirked behind him, "It's time that you grow more hate."_

_Sasuke continued to watch the scene unfold again and again. Itachi smiled to himself before catching the glimpse of the strange boy with the two color eyes. _

_The Uchiha walked over to the cloaked figure, leaving Sasuke to continue watching his family die over and over again. The cloaked figure did not face Itachi as he froze the genjutsu._

_"Who are you?"_

_The figure suddenly turned around, "Aren't we the persistent one."_

_Itachi watched as the bundle of his mother's body began to glow and change as the figure wrapped it under their cloak. "Do you want to see?"_

_"How are you inside my genjutsu?" He thought he could control everything, this was only a repeat, how was the figure saying things that had not have happened, was it all in Itachi's mind? No this was really unfolding in front of him, the same figure had broken into his mind._

_A hand raised up before revealing a menacing black gauntlet, the palm was moving as Itachi watched as a large demonic looking eye, in purple, faced him, sticking out of the palm like a large lump. _

_**"You will see this again."** _

* * *

Itachi was thrown back as he grabbed one of his Sharingan, Sasuke screamed out as **Tsukuyomi **had already gone forward, ending with Sasuke falling into a bottomless pit.

"B-But he was just fine a second ago," Sakura said stunned. Naruto nodded, "Let's not get caught in that."

Jiraiya on the meantime began making rapid handsigns for his **Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap. **The hallway began to become what looked like a giant internal organ. Sakura felt queasy as Naruto understood where she was coming from. The large mounds of flesh did not sit in his stomach well either.

Sasuke was soon being protected by the tissue and flesh; however, it began digesting Kisame and Itachi. "You are now in the belly of the Mountain Toad; there is no fate except to be digested. No escape," Jiraiya explained.

Kisame thrashed Samehada around before he and Itachi began running again towards the end of a hallway. "Oh no you don't." Jiraiya kept his hands on the grounds as the two were chased by the moving flesh. The exit was blocked by it.

"No way out," Kisame responded.

Itachi closed his eyes before opening them again for another Sharingan based attack. There was a large crashing sound.

Jiraiya was now astonished as he stood up, "Both of you stay here!" He ran over to the corner to get a better view. There was a hole leading outside as the outline was coated with black flames. Jiraiya made a handsign, **"Kai."**

The jutsu began to dispel.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame moved down the river, "Leader-sama won't be happy about this."

"We'll capture Naruto when the time is right. Besides, I need to take my time and rest."

_'Having to use both Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu in one engagement. It's better if they aren't around.'_

He deactivated his Sharingan.

--

The three shadows watched from the trees, "The Akatsuki are falling back, it's time for our move."

"Let's go!"

**_

* * *

_**

In the shadows they move in for the prey of the first hunters. Who is after Team 7 and for what reason? Who is the figure with the two different eyes?...And why do I sound all dramatic?

**_A/N: Okay! The Uchiha massacre which forged Sasuke's life, but it seems that this had also has changed a bit hm? And how could Naruto know about Sakura's existence before saving her? Is he hiding something? _**

**_Though now that the Akatsuki's first extraction has failed it's time for the forces hiding in the shadows to move. What will happen next(Rasengan, Tsunade QUIET YOU!) More to come. _**


	25. Stop over, Now with Mercenaries

_**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile everybody. I had to transfer everything on a new computer and I've been catching up to be able to update regularly again. However I will not regret one delay called, The Dark Knight. The Late Heath Ledger, He is and shall remain the Joker. (Really Really REALLY AWESOME JOKER WITH KNIVES AND MAGIC PENCIL TRICK!) We will miss. **_

_**Now onto the crazy twist and turns that is Shattered Youth!**_

* * *

_Itachi and Kisame moved down the river, "Leader-sama won't be happy about this.""We'll capture Naruto when the time is right. Besides, I need to take my time and rest."_

_'Having to use both Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu in one engagement, I've used too much. It's better if they aren't around.'_

_He deactivated his Sharingan._

_--_

_The three shadows watched from the trees, "The Akatsuki are falling back, it's time for our move."_

_"Let's go!"_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura watched Sasuke as Jiraiya sealed away the strange black flames into a scroll. The Akatsuki had escaped by some unknown Katon jutsu or special technique, however after it was sealed, all focus turned to the injured Sasuke.

Sakura looked at the raven haired boy's pathetic state before turning to her other teammate, "Naruto is this what Sasuke deals with?"

"Hai, though he has the most sympathy from the village." Sakura looked at the somber Naruto, "People think the orphaned heir of a prominent clan is more appealing to support than a demon child or an abused girl surviving on the scraps they toss away. Unlike Sasuke, people like us Sakura-Chan don't have the resources he could use."

Sakura acquired the same somber look on her face as Jiraiya walked behind them. "Alright you two I think it's time we…" "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

A green blur suddenly kicked Jiraiya in the face. Naruto and Sakura screamed, "AH! EYEBROW-SENSEI!"

**_One bandaged nose later._**

"Hehe, I guess I got carried away! No matter, I was just chasing after…Sasuke it seems," Gai's smiled died down at the sight of the broken looking Uchiha.

Sakura spoke coldly, "He overdid it, I told him after the fight with Gaara to rest his arm, but the Teme doesn't listen." Naruto looked at her, as well as the two sensei.

"Sakura-Chan have you ever considered to become a medic, you seem to have talent for it." Green eyes shot up curious at Gai who had asked the question.

"Why should I?"

Jiraiya looked Sakura up and down, to her and Naruto's disgust. He nodded, "You do seem to have the potential for it. Plus that chakra you wield seems to be born for healing."

"Just because I can use my chakra to heal disease and flesh means that I only use it for that purpose. I have other uses for it." The kunoichi was now reminding the Toad Sage of a familiar teammate.

"Such as what?" the sannin asked with a hint of interest visible in his voice. She crossed her arms and looked away, "Why should I tell some pervert."

Naruto had sweat drop, **'Calm her down Kit, she's getting feisty.'**

The blonde laid a hand upon the girl's shoulder, "Now's not the time for that Sakura."

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess y-you're right."

Gai placed Sasuke on his back, as the group decided to pack up and head for another town. They all moved out of the town and onto the road, stopping at an intersection.

"Take care of Sasuke; don't let him do anything stupid," Naruto told the green clad ninja. Gai nodded and sighed, "Well he isn't the first one; Kakashi is like this as well. The medics can't do a thing and I heard about Sakura's abilities."

Sakura frowned, "_I'm not able to control it precisely yet, the side effects are too dangerous."_

"_Damn straight, you put people into comas."_ Naruto kept to himself.

Jiraiya smiled, "Well luckily for them that's who we're going to find."

Naruto froze as Sakura watched him, "Uh Jiraiya-sama, why is Naruto-kun shaking?"

Jiraiya's smile grew larger, "That's Naruto's reaction whenever I mention Tsunade."

"Ts-Tsunade-sama!" Sakura whispered loudly. Naruto was still losing his usual cool. "Ero-Sennin you didn't say anything about it being Baa-Chan!"

Jiraiya smirked at the kid, "Now Naruto you know Tsunade loves you like a son."

--

The blonde looked away, _'Well it didn't used to be that way.'_

'**I just gave you what you wanted.' **Kyuubi said in a tone of false innocence.

'_Not a good time.'_

--

Sakura looked uneasy at Naruto's face, "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it too much."

They were interrupted when a kunai landed in the road in front of them. "Is that?"

From the shadows of the tree line a hand pressed a button.

The group of shinobi looked at the kunai curiously before watching it do something curious, different from the random kunai knife. The sides of the blade pushed open as the handle popped off like a cork. It began flashing red. "What the!?" There was an explosion forcing the leaf ninja back and onto the fence, "Gai get Sasuke out of here!"

The green ninja jumped away from them as two white cloak wearing nin jumped from the sky.

A voice, male, spoke as a blade extended from under the right sleeve, "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura you're coming with us."

_'Not again.'_

Jiraiya's face was stern as he held a handsign, the figure moved quickly as he held the blade to Naruto's throat. "I wouldn't make any sudden moves."

"You really think that...?" Another blade extended from the left sleeve and made its way to Sakura's throat. The other individual spoke, she was shorter, the same size as Sakura, her voice was somewhat uncaring, "I wouldn't do that, Taichou(Captain) doesn't like to kid around."

Jiraiya looked on sternly, "Who are you?"

"Oi, that's not your concern old man."

Two eyes emerged and began to glow a unique shade of purple, very unique. "_Those eyes_."

Another white cloaked nin appeared, just slightly shorter than the commander; her arms were delicate as she cradled the body of Sasuke in her arms.

Naruto growled, _'I'm not going to let these three take us.'_

Suddenly a black blur made contact with the blades at the genin's throats. It was a similar nin, but in black. The person turned before a feminine voice yelled, "Get back!"

The Leaf ninja didn't waste any time jumping over the fence as a group of strange needles landed on the ground. There was another explosion forcing Naruto to roll backwards into a tree. Two more of the black robed nin arrived, "What are you waiting for, run!"

The figure cradling Sasuke jumped into the air, "**Gokakyu no jutsu!**"

Another hand was held up as the fireball incinerated around them, it was blocked by a barrier created from a black cloak who turned to speak in a somewhat-cold tone, "Go on you foolish children."

"**Kirarai!" **A bright flash erupted from the sky as all of the nin that were in the street were suddenly shot outward by a large force from the ground. The light faded as Yugito stood in front of Naruto and Sakura, kicking a spherical object like a soccer ball. "All of you stay away from my little brother and sister, got that fucktards!" The sphere exploded, blowing parts of the fence away.

A white clad ninja jumped at her as the first black cloak blocked with a strange gauntlet like object on her right hand. "Damn Mercenaries!"

Yugito turned to Jiraiya, "Where's Itachi?"

"You missed him; Gai was taking Sasuke back to the hospital when the white nin started attacking us!" the sannin responded in the heat of the skirmish. "Go on and get out of here, we'll hold them off!"

"We?"

A black cloak was slammed into a nearby gutter, "Eat it!" A certain auburn haired jonin yelled. The duel blade white cloak attacked Suiitiven from behind only to be blocked by the Nodaichi sword the leaf ninja wielded. "Not a chance!"

The enemy's sword edge then started glowing red, "What the, heat blade!?"

This was followed by a red pair of fold wings breaking from the enemy's rear, "What the hell!?" They both took off into the air.

Yugito took out a claw glove, "Jiraiya-sama they're ninja being supplied by a weapons company linked to the invasion!"

Jiraiya watched as the kunoichi held two more ninja off from Sakura and Naruto. The gauntlet wearing nin decided to go in for the attack as well, "I need to get your otouto out of here." Yugito extended her claw before swiping it.

"Fat chance, you're not getting either of them you damn Merc!" Both metal claws clashed against each other. The ninja in flight dodged and clased with each other as Suiitiven's sword flew into the ground, "That's not good!"

Yugito shook her head after pushing a group of the cloaked nin back, "Baka."

Fate always had a way to conspire against them.

"_Nishi Overland Defense is an advanced weapons company that supplies hidden villages. They're known for odd and weird upgrades to conventional weapons. Like turning one kunai into a hundred spread bombs." Suiitiven explained while running down the road._

"_Like Iwa, Suna, and Kumo?"_

_He shook his head, "I wish but there are more villages than that."_

_Yugito was surprised, "You mean lesser villages."_

"_No, there are more villages. S-class secret, the major powers organized the one village per one country, but there are other hidden villages within territories should the need arise."_

_He held up his index finger, "Take Uzu no Kuni, though technically it's a border territory within the Fire Country, they have a hidden village. Though most believe it dissolved into Konoha after the Third Ninja War."_

_He faced forward, "Other villages that haven't been recorded also exist; most were located in the south and west; though since the southern region has dissolved into chaos, many worry about the outbreak of Mercenaries and weapon dealing."_

"_How do you know this?" Yugito asked, her voice nearly a whisper. _

"_Any knowledge of an enemy can be acquired Yugi-Chan."_

Yugito threw a punch into the face of the black cloak wearing nin. Landing on the ground to be back to back with her cohort, "We need to interrogate someone, who do we pick?"

The air battle ended with both of them ramming into the ground near Yugito. The white cloak was then thrashed into a building as the Leaf nin stood looking around.

Suiitiven then jumped over the fence and the sounds of fists could be heard, "Ugh!" The shortest white cloak flew over from where he had just jumped over and crashed into the ground, the Juubi jinchuriki pointed to them, "We'll take that one!"

The blonde nodded as she looked to see straw dummies of Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya, they had all fled in the confusion. Sasuke was gone as well, carried off by a green blur that had taken care of a few of the enemy on the other sides.

"The targets escaped!" the mercenary leader spoke. Another nodded, "Right; there's no reason to stay here!" A flash grazed his face as he shifted to see Yugito had upgraded to Nibi claws and Suiitiven had grown light wings on his back and dual **Kira no Yaba**. "Those two haven't even broken a sweat, we can't fight that kind of power with this type of equipment!"

"Fall back!"

"Wait what about the other one? The Uchiha!?"

The white cloak leader ran back to the other squad member who was kneeling on the ground, "Where is Sasuke?"

The voice sounded as if she was crying, "He was taken from me…I failed Her! I failed my shishou!" She made sobbing sounds as the leader not only pulled her on her feet but smacked her, "Get a hold of yourself; we'll withdraw for now. Don't worry we'll get him," His voice was calmer for the last sentence.

"H-Hai." Both disappeared into thin air.

All other opposing parties began running as the Mercenaries and Suiitiven ran past each other. The last one came to a halt before yelling, "Wait!" She held out her gauntlet.

The Leaf ninja skidded to a halt, "Nani?" The figure walked over judging to be no taller than 5'5, "How old are you?" That raised some eyebrows.

"Why should I tell you? What do you want with the genin?"

Yugito watched with an unconscious white cloak on her back as the conversation continued.

"Are you 16, close to 17?"

"Why the hell are you asking me this!? Answer my question!" He growled before stomping away, a hand reached out and grabbed his face.

"Listen to my voice…" She started speaking softly, "Does it sound, familiar?"

A face flashed in his mind before the red head looked agitated, nodding slowly, "Sure it does but I…." he was cut off by a mashing of lips. Both he and Yugito were wide eyed as the other mercenary spoke, "What the hell are you doing!? We need to go!"

She broke off him before whispering, "We'll meet again, when I don't have this hood." The mercenaries all looked back to the two, "We were trying to save them, if that's what you wanted to know." The gauntlet wearing Merc waved before running off with her apparently dumbfounded teammates.

Yugito walked up confused to the equally confused and blushing baka teammate of hers, "W-Why did that mercenary just…kiss…."

"I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE!? I SWEAR!" Suiitiven was throwing his arms around trying to defend himself, "THAT'S NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE YUGITO!! IT WAS…" he started breathing.

"You've never kissed a girl before?" She smirked slyly. He blushed, "Well, no you I...uh well, I-I s-see you have the…" Yugito looked on her back, "Oh, her, you want to kiss her too?"

"No, now you're just having fun at my expense."

"Aw, poor baby can't take a little verbal abuse from me." She mocked intently. He came down to eye level with her, "Well you're not getting your surprise then."

She blushed before sputtering, "S-Surprise!? What surprise!?" He walked away with their prisoner, as she tried to keep her usual level head, "Damn you, using my stupid interests!"

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya opened a hotel room door, "We lost them pretty quick." They walked in to see a small kitchen, a bathroom and the main area. "So this will be your room Sakura and Naruto and I will be next…"

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto growled as Jiraiya looked at his pupil confused. "I will be staying with Sakura-Chan."

The sannin sighed, "Suit yourselves, but nothing inappropriate. If you do I'll get to have more "research" notes" He walked outside as Naruto locked the door once he was down the hall. Sakura looked nervous as he stared at her, "N-Naruto why d-did you lock the door?"

She suddenly found herself pinned under him on the bed mat in the middle of the room. There was no struggle as they had both just ran non-stop for miles into a larger town, it too was holding a festival.

"You're going to explain yourself."

"E-Explain what?" She asked curiously.

"You're going to explain all of your skills to me, all jutsu." Naruto spoke sternly, "No ifs, ands or buts about it." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed; she thought it was bound to happen sooner or later; she then gazed into his azure pools, "Fine, t-tonight when everyone is a-assumed to be asleep."

"You'll what?"

"I'll explain anything you w-want to kn-know, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu. I-I know that all jutsu is docu-cu-mented at home. But I want something in return."

"Which is?"

"Seals…as of this moment I have 4 on my body, o-one is visible on the back of my l-leg. I understand little of that one, only that I-I'm a doll for whoever c-controls it. The other, on my lower back keeps the phoenix inside of me, but the other two, you gave me. I want to know what my purpose is for having them."

Naruto smirked, "Fair enough."

He helped her up on her feet as she looked confused when he unlocked the door. "W-What are you doing?"

"Taking you on a date."

"Why?" She asked hesitantly.

Naruto shrugged, "You're legally my wife; I thought couples do that. I was going to take you shopping and play carnival games. It is a festival outside, we can drop the act."

Sakura's eyes grew big as did the smile on her face, "You mean it!? You've never taken me on a date!"

He nodded, "Yeah let's…" that was before he found himself being dragged behind her out the door. "Gwagh! Sakura-Chan!"

* * *

Yugito sighed as she opened her eyes, noticing she was under a tree, with a weight on her shoulder. It was a young woman, Naruto's age, with platinum blonde hair tying at the end by a blue sphere.

"Who are…?"

"Shhh…she's sleeping." The jinchuuriki looked to the girl's right to see Suiitiven holding a strange trigger mechanism. "You were right these chakra binders came in handy."

"Who is she?"

They both stood up, "Well judging from the eyes, she has some sort of power, but I wouldn't know."

Yugito sniffed her hair, "This girl is a priestess."

"Priestess?" The boy asked confused, "Why a priestess?" Yugito scowled, "It's a temple in a nearby country, something I heard about…Mouryou?"

"Mouryou, that sounds dumb." Suiitiven crossed his arms as Yugito put her kunai away, "I don't know, its supposedly your routine dark demon, reign darkness and death upon the land, your basic stuff." She explained nonchalantly. The boy nodded as she explained its form, "It was said to be dragon-like."

He stopped, "Dragon you say?"

"Yeah why?"

He looked away deep in though, _'**There's your motive**.'_ "So this girl is being trained to combat him?" he asked.

The blonde jonin sighed, "I guess more like, was. Strange that one who is supposed to live in seclusion is working for a mercenary unit?"

"It would work, **_IF_** she was a mercenary."

Yugito blinked, "You mean she's not?" The boy nodded before taking the unconscious girl's right sleeve and pulled it back. The mark was an echo from a dark past.

"Is that what I think it is?" It was a two headed dragon, burned into the skin, both heads spewing fire as they symetrically looked away from one another.

"To the victor go the spoils Yugito. This is a sign."

She tensed, "A sign for what? Is it a brand for some nation?"

"Yeah. Someone smells a wounded animal. This is troubling." The jonin took out a scroll file from his pack before the other jonin took it.

Yugito looked at the information before her, she took another look at the prisoner, "But then why is this girl working for them? And who are they anyway?"

"We'll have to wait until she wakes up. We can't take her back home, the ANBU are already on us about Tayuya. Which brings up another problem," he turned to her.

"The security footage on the camera you took from Yaken, Tayuya was trained to fight Konoha interrogation but someone broke her to pieces in two days time."

Yugito scoffed, "Why should we care about some interrogator?"

Suiitiven pulled her around to face him, "Because the interrogator that broke her was the Haruno-Teme."

* * *

Sakura stopped in the clothing store, feeling a chill go up her spine as Naruto walked in, "Are you done yet Sakura-Chan?"

She nodded at the counter, "Y-Yeah give me a second." She walked out of the store with Naruto's kage bunshin carrying a bundle of 5 bags. She smiled to the real one.

"T-Thanks for letting me have the money to buy new clothes Naruto-kun."

He smiled, "You don't have to thank me Sakura-Chan, I just know when Ero-sennin takes my Gama-Chan; I carry my real wallet."

She looked at him oddly, "So the frog purse is a front?"

"Yeah, I actually carry the card for a private bank account in the other one. Thank you Nii-san! And his jewel heist netted me a pretty penny."

Sakura looked forward as he stopped, "Which reminds me."

He tossed a small box over to the girl, "I needed to get you one so I did when you were trying on outfits."

He and his kage bunshin walked ahead as Sakura looked inside, it was a ring. She gulped, _'Naruto's way more romantic than he lets on.'_

'_**Shannaro! And he's all ours baby!'**_

Sakura giggled at her inner self's reaction. She ran on ahead to find Naruto buying an assortment of food from different vendors, her stomach growled. "I guess your lack of eating is a hard habit to break, huh Sakura-Chan."

She nodded embarrassed as he grabbed her hand, "C'mon let's go eat up on the hillside. We can see everything from there."

"Sounds fun Naruto-kun."

--

"Ah! Now that hit the spot!" he grinned as Sakura finished her squid, "Yeah this makes me feel a lot better."

"Hey you ever notice that the more you eat, we never seem to gain weight?" The blonde suddenly asked. Sakura looked oddly before looking back at the town.

"I think it's just metabolism Naruto-kun."

"No my diet consists of ramen, that isn't healthy in large doses. I eat like 40 bowls every two days, I love it, but I'll admit it's not the best thing."

Sakura pulled her knees to her chest, "Yeah, I've also gone without food for a week at a time, and yet my figure seemed to stay the same. It's strange."

Naruto turned to her, "So what do you want to do now?" Both were silent for awhile as other people walked below them.

They laid down watching the clouds as Sakura remembered a game the other girls in their class used to play. You needed a friend in order to do it, of course living her life she hadn't had the luxury of friends up until this point. Maybe Naruto would do it with her, he was her friend.

She sat up, "Hey Naruto let's have one outrageous promise to each other." Would he go along with this? She hoped he would. "Sure why not." She nodded.

Naruto smiled as Sakura said hers, "You have to promise me that you'll…um….um…" She felt silly at that point, she didn't even have one.

"You have to promise that you'll do what I say if we're ever invited to a costume party, that includes what costume," Naruto said suddenly, smiling to himself.

Sakura rhetorted immdiately, "Considering I've never been invited to a party in my life, deal, b-but no birthdays or holidays; they don't count."

Naruto smiled, "Remember Sakura if it ever happens then you have to uphold your promise to the fullest."

She smirked, "Fine I accept."

Naruto sat back as Kyuubi chuckled, **'She's right, it'll never happen.'**

'_Give it a few years.'_

"Should the need arise Naruto you have to allow one person of my choice to move in with us. Or we move into a new place with them."

Naruto held up his hand, "I promise."

They continued running around for the rest of the day, wondering what to do next. The sun was setting as well. "Naruto it's getting late."

"I know Sakura-Chan. Should we head back now or later?"

"Now would be fine."

--

The two walked into the hotel room as Naruto laid all of the bags from earlier down on the floor in a corner. Sakura locked the door and closed the blinds so that no one could interrupt their conversation, the windows were also locked and had seals placed by Naruto. He sat down with a notebook and pen, "Alright Sakura-Chan, first you explain every single style and jutsu you know, then I'll explain everything to you about your seals."

She nodded before standing up, "I don't know how I really learned it, but, my taijutsu is in-sync with my genjutsu." Naruto wrote down every word, "I use my genjutsu to disuse my actual movement of my body which is m-moving at t-the standard l-level."

"I-I can't really describe it than demonstrate it, but it always worked except against Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto then continued to write down every single name of every technique she had learned so he could have someone else look it up later. Sakura looked tensed, "Alright, now uphold your end of the bargain."

Naruto sighed, "You're going to have to lose some covering."

"Say w-what?"

He took a deep breath before turning a shade a red, "I'm a-asking you to….take off y-your."

She slapped him in the face, though her twitch wasn't going to cut it. Naruto pinned her on the mat, "N-Naru…" Her body froze as she felt her spandex shorts being tugged off her. "Don't you trust me Sakura?"

She looked into sincere, yet hard, blue eyes, "H-Hai."

"Then either take off the dress or I'll do it. I know you're wearing mesh covering under it." His voice was soft, gentile, calm. Though Naruto never asked this before, Sakura was naturally worried from years of experience.

She whimpered before sitting up and unzipping the red clothing letting it fall to her waist. Naruto smiled softly, "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I'm used to it," she whispered ashamed, "Each time I feel worse than before; because I don't know right from wrong." She pulled herself under the sheets of the bed mat.

Naruto removed his jacket before rubbing her shoulder, "See this was supposed to develop over a longer period of time. It's a seal for a power more than anything."

"Power?" Sakura asked puzzled. Naruto nodded, "Hai, power. Kyuubi gave you something called a Seed Tail, very powerful chakra is flowing in your body right now. It keeps you close to me."

"So you're saying this marks me as yours." She asked in a whisper, rubbing the skin hesitantly. "Hai, consider it an insurance policy."

She looked suspicious, "For who, you or me?"

Naruto chuckled, "Both of us, security for you, but for me, I'm the only one allowed to lay a hand on you." Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "You mean you've put a leash on me? Just like Tou-san!?" The kunoichi immediately sat up as he shook his head denying it, "No! Nothing like that, I don't ever want him touching you again!" She flinched, "N-Naruto?"

"I need you to be safe," he wrapped his arms around her frame, "I need you to have faith in me Sakura-Chan. I can't do that if you argue or push me away."

Sakura was quiet as her fists relaxed, "You've seen me act strange haven't you Naruto. I thought I was being to naïve from the Wave Mission, that my childishness was too much to show the world, but I hear the way the Konoha twelve talks about me; a weirdo, bipolar, insane, cold, cheery, antisocial, freak, an insignificant bud."

"I know; they just don't understand you're still adjusting to the real world."

The girl nodded, "It's scary how much you are able to read me Naruto."

He pulled away leaving the girl to shiver a little and become somewhat worried. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No no, not that at all, I just need to explain the rest of this seal before I can move onto the next one."

The girl nodded from under the comforter as Naruto continued from where he left off, "Now telepathy is standard, the shared chakra provides a link thru the brain."

"_I've picked that up already_." Her lips didn't move. "Alright then which one next?"

"How many are you explaining?" She asked somewhat irritated, he held up two fingers, "Okay start with the other one you gave me."

Naruto sighed in response; it was going to be a hassle to explain this one. "I don't really quite know myself after Nii-san gave it to me. I guess it's just a restraint seal for those adaptations you went through."

"Which adaptations?" Sakura was a little nervous and puzzled as if she had even forgotten what he was talking about. "You don't remember?" He was puzzled by this predicament; did she lock it away in her mind? It was only a week ago.

"N-No I-I d-don't."

He smirked, "You know when you lie; your stuttering gets worse, and your voice becomes fainter Sakura-Chan."

She scowled, "I-I d-don't know w-what y-your t-talking about."

Naruto began growing his darker features before making a handsign, "**Seigen Kai!"**

Sakura bit her lower lip before fully hiding herself underneath the covers. Naruto watched a red puffy thing sway under the other side of the mat. Naruto pulled the whole cover back, "THOSE adaptations."

She pouted, "That's not fair." Naruto couldn't pass a chance he saw up as both hands grabbed the ears on top of Sakura's head and began stroking. The girl's eyes rolled into her head as she tried to stand only to fall into her captor's lap, "I think you like this Sakura-Chan." He heard purring after a moan. Sakura turned onto her back, _"Soooo gooood."_

He continued to stroke her right ear as his left hand began moving towards the point where body and tail met. Sakura blushed as Naruto smirked, her body began moving in a wave motion. "M-Ma…Ma...No…No…M-M_...purr purr__"_ The kunoichi was at his mercy.

She rolled Naruto on his back as he still kept a firm hold, she spoke huskily as he released her other ear, "I-If…you were…Ha…any…ha…other man I would kill you."

"I think that I should do this daily," Naruto responded with a grin. He was met with a fist to the face as the owner shot up, "No Way!" Sakura yelled flustered, she did not want to go through being a pet once more for every single day for the rest of her life. "I'm your wife not your pet!"

"Then act like it."

Sakura looked at him as he stopped, "Up until now it's been boyfriend/girlfriend, really close friend. I think we should be more."

Sakura felt nervous as she gulped. "But, but, I…"

"What are you afraid of Sakura?"

She gulped before wrapping around him, "Fine, just put these stupid things away, I don't even know why I need them."

"Maybe it'll be explained someday." They both smiled to each other as the full moon illuminated the sky outside. "Here take off the mesh I'll reseal it."

"B-But I'll be…o-okay. You pervert."

"That's not nice Sakura-Chan," he whined. "Hey Naruto-kun what happens if I stroke your whiskers?"

"W-Wait! Sakura-Cha..._purr purr purr_" She giggled, "Two can play at this game Naruto!"

"Why me!?"

* * *

Yugito walked through the village gate with her partner as there was a person to meet them. "Kurenai-sensei? Anko-Nee-Chan!?"

"Where've you two been? Gai brought Sasuke back in the same condition as Kakashi hours ago."

Anko grabbed Suiitiven's collar, "And you young man are going to explain why you took Shinn and Yaken and broke into ANBU Headquarters!"

"You broke into ANBU Headquarters!?" Yugito whispered loudly. The boy shrugged in his defense.

"This isn't a good time to be running around pulling mischief; the council has been on a state of alert since Suna and Oto invaded. We're also receiving….." Kurenai stopped when she spotted a figure behind their backs, "Who is that?"

The young blonde looked with sorrow filled, glowing purple eyes. She said nothing.

"She hasn't said a word since we found her, Yugito thinks she may be a priestess that battles a demon or something." He was smacked in the back of the head, "Its Mouryou," Yugito answered.

Anko sighed, "So then...why is she here?"

The girl suddenly mumbled something. All faces turned, Kurenai shook her head, "I'm sorry, but did you just talk?"

"Took her long enough what did you say?" Suiitiven asked.

The girl growled, "I said I was after my target alright." Yugito met at eye level with her, "And who would that be."

The girl shut her mouth before Suiitiven used the triggering device in his hand. The girl let out a loud cry in pain as a shockwave was sent through her body, she fell to the ground.

"You were saying?"

She breathed heavily, "Y-You already know, what's the point in resisting," laying motionless on her stomach to the rocky ground she explained herself, "I was after the genin from Team 7."

"Ah that's better; now what's your name?" The auburn was meeting at eye level with the younger girl as the kunoichi at the gate were talking to Yugito.

"The name I was given was Sei, but I was once known by another name…the woman called me…Shion."

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Alright you have is your fluff moment in-between your usual plot movement with a mystery skirmish.

**_Summary:_**

**_Team 7 overall: Looks like they've become very valuable in a number of parties, each for a particular member or for all of them. _**

**_Cloaked enemies: There seems to be a battle between an unkown group linked to a weapons company and another which are mercenaries, and they seem to have a young Shion working with the white group. And one of the mercenaries just made Yugito very annoyed._**

**_NaruSaku- Oh look a moment alone. A great time to have a moment off, until they explained to each other what they knew. (Fluff) And both seem to purr as a reaction. _**

**_Shion: Wait...how did she get here? Isn't she suppose to be in her homeland Akuma no kuni? In order to be ready to go to shrine for Mouryou unless..._**

**_Well! I guess you'll have to read and review to find out._**


	26. A Moment of Learning

"_Ah that's better; now what's your name?" The auburn was meeting at eye level with the younger girl as the kunoichi at the gate were talking to Yugito._

"_The name I was given was Sei, but I was once known by another name…the priesthood called me…Shion."_

* * *

The large man stood from the chair, "This is unacceptable!" His hand slammed the face of the leader of the white cloak, "Not only have you failed to retrieve any of them! You've lost Sei to two, let me just say it for your feeble mind again, Two Konoha Shinobi!"

"But My Lord these were no ordinary shinobi!" The burly man lifted him in the air again, "Really?"

The lesser of power nodded, "The Resistance attacked us as well, but the two shinobi, I've never seen anything like them before." The leader paused, "How so?"

"The Kunoichi I couldn't see coming and she had the quickest reflexes I've ever seen. The other one, the other one, he could bend light." The man dropped the nin as he chuckled heartily, "My dear boy you have no idea what you've just told me. Now leave."

The cloaked ninja left as the burly man walked into the back corridor, into the chambers of a larger room. A shadowy figure tugged onto a leash, "I told you not to disturb my recreational time."

There was a woman's scream before the figure tugged the leash throwing a feminine body into a wall, "Why do I break people Takashi?" He cradled the body in his arms.

"Because they need to be." The voice sighed, "And yet," the figure dropped the body of a trembling girl into the burly man's arms, "I find myself compelled for a worthy confidant."

"Confidant?"

"I need a mate, smart, beautiful, a warrior, probably blond. Which reminds me." He turned, "Has Sei gotten back yet?"

"No my lord, she was captured by Konoha shinobi." There was a deathly silence as the woman in the man's arm began to tremble and breathe erratically, "N-No no more, I'm sorry for Hiro's actions, we didn't mean to rebel."

The figure chuckled, "You shouldn't have been born then, filthy animal."

The figure sat against the stone wall, "Tell me everything that happened, immediately."

"The genin were not retrieved and Sei was captured by a cat-like Kunoichi…and a light wielder."

The figure's two different colored eyes froze before looking up, he stood and paced back and forth thru the chamber before turning to the door, "Plans have changed, send Noir and **_their_** force into Hi no Kuni; capture the genin, that kunoichi and anybody that would suit my needs. Akatsuki must not know this."

He was on his way out the door when the other spoke again, "And of the light wielder my lord?"

_'This'll keep Takashi busy while I focus on the real plan. Fool' _His voice was cold, "**Kill that wound**." The door slammed.

* * *

Sakura's eyes opened, it was a strange dream last night, almost as if it weren't a dream at all.

She tried to sit up to find that Naruto had a possessive hold on her. She blushed furiously at a flash of memories entering her mind from the night before.

"You're lucky that I love you Naru-kun or else I would voice my opinions right now."

She tried to get up again but couldn't move feeling a built body hold her down, the girl let out a whine before shifting her body around. She blushed at the sight, Naruto was better built than any of the genin she knew, probably due to the early military training; his arm was wrapped around her lower waist to keep her close.

His lower region was mashing against hers, "Y-You're b-bigger than most guys I've seen," she whispered before biting her lip to block a moan. Naruto had his other hand gripping down on her right wrist. For once Sakura was glad all the windows and doors were closed. He let out a growl before she felt his hand stroking the last bit of clothing covering her rear.

Questions boiled into her mind, thoughts on how she found herself in this situation, it was a long road. "N-Naruto-kun I-I need t-to get dressed." He tugged onto her tighter, a subconscious sign of disapproval.

"P-Please let me g-get up." She whispered again. He buried his face into her, she blushed even more now, and he was still asleep. "You are really p-possesive of m-me."

He didn't let up. Sakura had to think of something as nothing worked, she was afraid to do it, but she would see if it worked, "I-If y-you let me go I-I'll...m-make breakfast, how does that sound?"

Naruto's grip suddenly loosened, as Sakura took the chance to crawl from under the covers and of the mat, she stood up and walked towards her clothes in the corner when she fell. The kunoichi whined a little, she hated being the klutz of the academy. She turned to discover that Naruto's hand gripped on her right ankle. "B-But I need to get my clothes, I'm not decent."

He started pulling her back under the bed, his face on her lower region, "Alright, alright, I get the point!" He moved his face as Sakura whimpered before picking up his jacket and moving into the kitchen before fully being freed.

'**There Kit, you can sleep, I just wanted to nudge her a bit.' **Naruto grunted.

* * *

Yaken and Shinn stared at the blonde girl sitting on the couch, she looked back coldly. "So…Shion."

"Sei, my name is Sei." Her voice snapped back. Yaken sighed before waving his hands non-threateningly, "Right right, what they get you for?"

She just shot an angry glance at him. Not speaking a single word as someone slowly walked down the stairwell, Tayuya rubbed her arm, wearing a pair of shinobi pants and a red shirt. The whole room was quiet, "Um."

"Hey sound bitch, meet _Sei._" Yaken made his hands wave at the utterance of the name.

"What did you call me Shithead!?" Tayuya had not lost her temper as Yaken growled, _'I don't have time for this.'_ So he snapped, repeating himself, "Bitch! I saved your pathetic life that makes you my bitch! Bitch!"

Tayuya growled at the brown haired nuisance. Shinn kept a bone blade on Sei as Yaken pinned the enemy combatant to the wall. "Get off me!"

"Not until you acknowledge me as your superior!"

"Why should I!?" Tayuya growled; Yaken smiled to her, "Because I'm the one with the Kasumi (Haze) and you're not."

She flinched as he felt her body loosen, "Hai. Just don't let me have it."

Shinn frowned, "Kasumi."

"A narcotic." His gaze turned to Sei, "and a powerful one at that."

"Your mind drifts away into the clouds as you lose all sense of will." Yugito stood over the balcony just in time to hear that, "How do you know that?"

Glowing purple eyes shifted, "Because _THEY_ gave it to me."

She turned knowing her statement meant giving an explination, "I don't remember much, but I can still see it like a dream. I'm playing with a ball and the kids run away from me at a playground. The sky turns dark as something blocked out the sun. Then they came."

"Who the fuck is _they_?" Yaken and Tayuya asked annoyed. Both shivered at the same time as well.

Shion shook her head before clutching it, "I don't know, but when I woke up. I just saw…two different eyes."

"Two eyes?"

* * *

Naruto stirred on the bed mat before sitting up, he looked around,before sniffing the air, _'What smells so good?'_

He walked towards the kitchen area to find, "Sakura-Chan?" The girl squeaked before turning completely around, she had a hickie on her neck from last night and the only thing covering her was his jacket which matched her underwear.

"You're cooking? But you said you hate to cook because of you know who."

She blushed, "W-Well yeah but, it was the only way for you to let go of me this morning."

It was Naruto's turned to blush as he looked puzzled, "W-What do you mean?"

Sakura turned around before putting her hot food on a plate. She turned around and fidgeted with the hem of Naruto's jacket, then walked over, "Y-You held me really close, and it was…um…" She looked away after speaking softly and went back to the plate of food she made, "Anyway."

Naruto growled in his head, _'Kyuubi, what did you make me do!?'_

'**She loved it Kit, I got her to cook for you.'**

'_Damnit she doesn't cook, you know that!'_

Sakura stood in front of the sink having few memories of her own; _she could see herself handing a plate of food to her father._

_He ate most of it in front of her before throwing the plate into a wall, "Terrible!" She looked down and flinched, "You're a horrible chef Sakura! I have to go get more food after you waste it on this!"_

"_B-But Mama said."_

"_SHE WAS A BETTER COOK THAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE YOURSELF TO HER!"_

_She was smacked into a cabinet. _She handed Naruto the plate and looked away.

Sakura gripped tighter on his jacket, _'Please don't hit me, please don't hit me, Naruto, I'm sorry if you hate my…'_

"THIS IS AMAZING!"

The girl turned to see Naruto shoveling the food down his mouth, "Kami-sama Sakura-Chan, why don't you cook all the time!?" He kept shoveling the food down his mouth leaving Sakura to have tears of joy well up in her eyes.

"I-It i-is?"

Naruto looked weirdly, "Have you ever tried your own cooking!?" She shook her head, "N-No but…" He ushered her over and sat her on his lap, "Eat."

"H-Hai Naruto-kun." She took the pair of chopsticks before eating a few noodles and vegetables. She looked stunned as she held her tears, "T-This is good."

She kept eating before blushing; Naruto was moving a hand up and down her naked legs. The pink haired girl stayed silent as the blonde smiled to himself without noticing he was being watched by the owner of the soft, silky limbs he was rubbing. "You can say it if you want to," She said in her soft tone.

He looked confused, "Say what?"

"You can say that I'm yours, but if you say it public you're going to have to take care of me." She took another bite, "Because you're mine too."

Naruto smiled before pulling her closer as she held a bite of the food in her hand, "But you're mine, only mine, no one else can have you now." Sakura gulped before nodding, "I understand." She finished her bite of food. "But I'm not some pet or slave let's get that straight. We're equals, partners." She took another bite before Naruto grabbed one himself, "Yosh. Whatever you say Sakura-Chan!"

"Good Boy." She looked toward the plate grabbing another bite.

Naruto suddenly picked her up before laying her on the bed mat. "Naruto-kun?"

He was rummaging through the bags in the corner, "W-What are y-you doing?"

"Picking clothes out for you."

She frowned, "I can dress myself Naruto! Don't be a baka and ignore what I just told you!"

He gave her a foxy grin before sitting down next to her, "Alright, you can give me a fashion show then!" She punched him in the back of the head, her face completely red. "Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean I'll show off for you. I'm not that type of person Naruto!"

"Right gomen, I'll go bother Ero-sennin for awhile, but I'll catch up later." The boy rubbed his swollen cheek.

The female nodded, "But first one thing." He got in her face as she leaned in closer expecting a kiss, "I need my jacket back."

Sakura squeaked as he pulled it off her. Naruto received a swipe kick, "You jerk!"

Naruto chuckled as a lump grew on his head and clutched his ribs. The girl huffed before grabbing a change of clothes and stomping into the bathroom. "I love you too Sakura-Chan!" She mumbled before slamming the door.

Outside the door Jiraiya laughed, "Naruto you already act like a married couple."

"Ero-sennin!"

Sakura smiled blowing her hair away from her face, "At least he knows now that he's my little fox boy."

Naruto suddenly stopped making Jiraiya turn around, "What is it now?"

"Sakura-Chan is as possessive of me as I am of her."

--

They made their way down the street as Naruto sighed. How long was it going to take for Sakura to get ready? He wasn't paying attention when he tripped and fell on the ground. A patch of dirt flew into the air and hit a man's white suit. The man stomped over, "The gaki owes me 45,000 ryo for a new suit!" the man told Jiraiya. Naruto stood, "Hey jerk it was an accident."

The man's associate walked up next, "Accident!? Do you know who this is, this the legendary Iwa ninja, the stone fist, who was feared in the last ninja war!"

Jiraiya smirked as Naruto responded, "Maybe I should get Yaken and find out whose better."

"Naruto," The blonde boy turned to his sensei, "Pay attention, this is what I'm going to teach you."

The sage's right hand began generating chakra; it was spinning faster and faster into a blue sphere with the appearance of a ravaging typhoon inside. He slammed it into the man's chest sending the suit wearing pig spinning into a nearby stand. Naruto walked over to see the man's stomach churned around, "Whoa." Jiraiya walked up to the vendor, "Sorry about that."

The genin followed his sensei after he finished paying the man with the other guy's money, "What was that Ero-Sennin?"

The old man smiled, "**Rasengan.**"

* * *

Yugito walked into the apartment and knocked on the door of Suiitiven's room immediately after she entered, "Hey open up!"

She turned the knob to find the door unlocked, she gulped before entering. He wasn't there with scrolls still on the shelves everything had been in place, until she noticed the giant seal on the wall was glowing. The Nibi jinchuuriki held a hand out hesitantly to touch it only to find the wall was like liquid. "A portal?"

She looked resolute now, determined, she entered through it to the other side. It was not what the blonde had expected; an abandoned looking compound with stone walls, moss on the etchings into the rock, vines from the ceiling, and grass on the cobblestone that fascinated the imagination.

She walked through to a hall, the stone carved with pictures and drawings of demons and seals, the strange beauty that was art; she kept a hand on the wall as the sound of water flowed into her ears. Two identical fountains on each side of the entrance to what appeared to be a library with scroll upon scroll littering the shelves along with the moss. "How the hell does he keep this in his room? It's impossible."

She pulled out a scroll; the paper's color indicated how old it truly was, about a century. "This reminds me of the time we broke into the Hokage's private archives, Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime." Before opening the scroll she saw something next to an old and broken music box. It was brown and the cover had burn marks, "A journal."

She picked the item up and placed it in her shinobi pack, "This will clear a few things up for me." Unfortunately something else occurred as a scroll fell from the shelf.

"Kuso." She immediately bent down only to read the contents.

"Soul and Chakra separation? DNA and Chakra fusion?" she asked aloud, the drawings of individuals pulling energy away from chakra and the body somewhat confused her along with the notes.

'_Nibi what is all this?'_

Before the demon could answer the blonde heard the echoes of footsteps, "_Fuck!"_

She quickly began heading for the exit, not even looking back, jumping into the portal and dashed out the door once more.

Suiitiven looked oddly, "Huh, I thought I heard Yugi-Chan?" He looked around before sighing, "Why the hell do I have to keep this place secret anymore?" He walked out of the portal and sealed it.

--

Yugito sat on a hill overlooking a small pond, "Okay think! I just saw a giant abandoned compound located in one of the walls of my teammate's bedroom." She then laid herself down on her back taking a few deep breaths, "Now what was that about Soul separation?"

'**A forbidden technique many a demon or human would tremble to have upon them.' **the Nekomata answered.

'_What does it entail?'_

'**For a Bijuu it would be an unimaginable horror, being made of chakra we would lose control to have everything eradicated.'**

Yugito sighed, "_That would suck but what does this have to do with anything I'm asking about. How does that affect me as a jinchuuriki?"_

'**No one has ever tried it on a jinchuuriki you need a host body to provide the soul a vessel.'**

_"But who would be crazy enough to pull off such a thing?"_

Four people sneezed at that exact moment.

* * *

Sakura walked up the outskirts of town following Naruto's scent. She was very keen on not letting him get away from her, eventually walking by a tree to have a water balloon pop in her face, "Hey Sakura-Chan."

The pink haired girl blank a couple of times before asking worried, "N-Naruto? What did I do?" The blonde sighed, "No Sakura this isn't punishment. It's training."

"Training?"

She noticed a large bag of balloons as she looked over curiously. "Training with water balloons?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, you try to get the water inside to pop it. I've been trying for a couple of hours now."

Sakura grabbed a balloon in one of her hands and thought about it for a few minutes, "Like this Naruto-kun?" The balloon began stretching in different directions before popping. She giggled, "H-Hey I did it."

**"How in the hell!?" **Naruto's voice was loud enough to make Sakura flinch. He looked at her shaking, "D-Did I do somet-thing w-wrong?"

Naruto sighed and spoke soft, "No no, I was just frustrated, Ero-sennin ran off on me after showing me this jutsu saying I was right rotation. No help at all, but since you could do it Sakura-Chan you mind telling me how?"

The pink haired girl nodded, "I-It was e-easy all you have to make it do is spin it in more than one direction. It's ma-manipu-pu-pulation, manipulation."

The blonde nodded, "Oh I get it now." The balloon in Naruto's hand began making the same gestures as the other popped balloons. "Yatta! Bring on the next step."

Sakura looked confused with her hands behind her back. "C'mon Sakura-Chan let's…where did you get that?"

Sakura was wearing a white skirt and matching light jacket with her crest embroidered in red on the back of the jacket, her sword slung over it, a red t-shirt with a familiar orange spiral that stood out, she rubbed the back of her head, "The manager of the store yesterday offered it to me, she said I'd look cute in it." She began kicking her sandal in the dirt.

Naruto groaned annoyed, not as much as the outfit she was in, but the fact that clothing stores had been making a habit of doing this to her, "**You're a kunoichi, not a pop artist**." She held her hands up in a non-threatening jester, "T-That's what I told her, b-but she said I-I should have clothes when I have down time. I did wonder why they had your crest there as well, she didn't say."

Naruto sighed and grabbed one of her red fingerless gloved hands, "C'mon let's go find Ero-Sennin."

The walked down the hill as Naruto turned back to her, "W-What is it?"

"You do look really cute." She blushed, "I-I don't think b-boys are suppose to tell girls that baka."

"Then how would you know you were?" Naruto smiled slyly. Sakura found herself being shy again, "B-Because you'd tell me."

--

They kept walking through town until stopping, hearing Jiraiya's laughter from a hostess bar. Naruto opened the curtain annoyed to find Jiraiya laughing with three women around him, Naruto held up his hand in a introductory jesture, "Sakura-Chan behold Jiraiya, Ultra pervert of the Legendary Sannin."

Sakura felt her opinion of the man plummet to a new low. "Can I punch him Naruto?"

The white haired nin suddenly looked over to see the two glaring at him. "Ho ho ho! If it isn't my student and his cute little girlfriend," the man said happily.

Sakura grabbed her katana swiftly, "Sakura-Chan."

"But he called me cute! I don't like when perverts call me that!" she whined to the blonde. He held out the remaining water balloons as the girl whined, "But can't I chop off one limb."

"Sakura-Chan." She pouted as Naruto demonstrated the skill to Jiraiya, the room became quiet.

"Naruto how did you?"

"My cute…little…girlfriend."

Sakura beamed to herself, _'Ha! Go us!'_

'_**Eat It Ero-Sennin!'**_

Jiraiya sighed looking at the two genin one smiling innocently, the other smirking in satisfaction. '_What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**_Yukigakure_**

Dotou watched as the last of his guards fell to the ground in a pool of blood. His armor was slashed and ruined before him. He trembled as the figure walked quietly towards him. They themselves wore a suit of chakra armor, though the advancements could be seen. The back wings were made of blade and the hands contained grapplers, the full helmet had a fierce pair of yellow eyes, glowing, watching; just pure golden yellow.

"W-What are you?"

A cold voice spoke from behind the masked helmet, "The better question is, 'who are you?'" A handle extend from the left wing as the monster's right hand grabbed it. "The answer is simple; you are a fat boar trapped in the winter cold."

The arm pulled to reveal a menacing blade, it shot through Dotou's heart forcing the man to the ground.

The man fell into the snow coming through the ruin that was once his palace ceiling, the voice spoke again, "And I do so enjoy pork."

There was no sound as he placed the blade to reassemble the wing; a radio buzz could be heard in his helmet. The snow fell as blood trickled in didn't places of the palace.

"Noir, you have a new mission."

There was an eerie quiet as the man walked into the snow, the sound of the wind present, "Understood."

* * *

Yugito sat in the woods, holding the journal she had taken from the library in both hands. She gulped, _'Well here goes nothing.'_

She opened the page and began reading what was forever etched into that little book.

_If you are reading this you may not believe the following, but this is all true. Even the shadows have secrets. _

Yugito sighed, "that's deep."

_Over 80 years ago, the world was in endless war. The Uchiha and the Senju were known as the two most powerful clans in the world. It was from there that we knew of the ninja world. That is the history of the world that you came to be in, but the world hidden deeper tells another story. _

_A clan known for its isolation, a mystery that seemingly went unnoticed…that is the History of the In'you. For which the sun and moon were the constants, they fought for no man, they fought for no country. They believed the world's other clans fight for meaningless power and ideals that reflected in strength, this was the imbalance of the world. When the war ended and countries took shape, they began to approach from their solitary. It was then the clan kept even more hidden in its purpose. _

_Ninja from countries began warring with each other, with this one clan in the backround. _

_If not for their existence the village known as Konohagakure no Sato and the country of Hi no kuni would've overrun most of the continent. _

"Konoha, would've overrun the continent, but the village was peaceful, I know the daimyo was a hawk but how does this?"

_Behind every major war was an incident, behind each incident was a factor. Each factor was organized. The second war with the death of the Nindaime Hokage and Shodaime Raikage, was a set up, by having Iwakagure spring a trap. The third war weakened all of the major countries, with the end eventually destroying the government of Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure. In the fog of war a lone In'you member ventured forth and relieved the ruling daimyo of his duties and replaced him with an agent, whose descendants still rule to this day._

Yugito looked up in shock, the history she had heard her entire life. The creation of the ninja world she was apart of. It was a part of something larger. The jinchuuriki kept reading hesitantly.

_The village was created as the clan kept themselves even deeper hidden, they would not become entangled in the affairs of royals. It was until members began entering their ranks. __**Shinwagakure no Sato**__ remained as only that. Many would still think of it as it was named just myth, because the region it was located in was in constant flux. The wealth would mean no need to venture to the other lands. The people grew and lived in the thriving village._

"Shinwagakure no Sato?" Yugito continued reading.

_That was before that man was born, from the very clan that had been so isolated. They say his power rivaled or exceeded that of Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. They wasted no time in making sure that his successor was born quickly, but the foolishness failed to see the power of the village's leader not only of the same clan, but of what some consider greater skill. In this time the radical traditionalists were at odds with the rational dreamers, those willing to become more open._

_The twin who had become the leader of my home, our Yondaime Legend Shadow, was a better man; unfortunately the other gave birth to a child in the dead darkening night, he had been born in thunder and lightning strikes, when fire itself rained from the sky, to a "Volunteer" Kunoichi, the strongest of the village, the first Kage's granddaughter. They say the child's eyes were each unique. _

_It was said his birth was the reason Judgment came three years later. The Yondaime took his brother's life the night he gave his for stopping __**ITS**__ wrath, but the boy lived and disappeared into scales of the mountains. _

_I was only 10 when it happened, I thought that he'd died or never existed, but I finally learned the truth when I was taken into my new life...and met otouto._

Yugito slammed the little book shut; her cat-like eyes wide with shock. "What the hell is going on?"

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Once again I'm sorry for not updating regularly. Downside it will be harder to upload, Upside I've gotten to the Naruto-Sasuke fight. Now let's review.

Mysterious foe, Naruto and Sakura moments (Fluff), conspiracy plot, rasengan, conspiracy plot. I have something in store for the rest. If people have a problem with the shadowy clan thing, let me make a clear point. Kishimoto has done far more, far more with the Uchiha clan then it should've been. Now it won't be the same Sharincentric story, which this is not. Naruto and Sakura will be main characters of something larger than the original story.


	27. Sannin Trouble, Trust Issues

**_A/N: Huh...I didn't expect it to be this long to update...MY BAD, PEOPLES!!_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, DO own story and OC's.**

* * *

Naruto stood, breathing heavily; his hands were trembling and scarred from chakra exhaustion. "I…I finally…did it." His eyes then came upon the sleeping kunoichi under a tree, her hair in front of her right eye.

It had been three days since the second stage of his training began. By the end of his first day he had popped a hole in the rubber ball Jiraiya had given him. Sakura helped him understand the purpose for this unexpectedly grueling exercise. He felt the painful tremor surge from the chakra exhaustion, he landed on his knees. His breath hitched before falling forward. He hit something…soft. "Ugh…gomen Sakura-Chan."

The kunoichi squirmed a little; she still wore her white outfit, excluding the sword. Naruto, gulped before placing a hand on each of her upper thighs, he placed his head on her left shoulder before smiling, "You're mine Sakura-Hime."

Naruto then felt her face bury into the crook of his neck, it was then he heard the demon within him chuckle.

'_What are you up to?'_

The blonde then felt Sakura bite into his neck, Kyuubi laughed to his vessel's worry.

'**That's it, bite deep little Sakura, you'll enjoy the reward.'**

'_Bastard! I told you not to do this to her! She's not to be manipulated!'_

'**You don't understand anything Kit. She's.'**

'_YOU GOD DAMN FOX! I TOLD YOU, SHE NEVER WRONGED YOU IN ANY WAY! LEAVE HER MIND ALONE!'_

Naruto's eyes lidded as he felt blood trickle down his collar bone. Sakura started trembling and began crying, she muffled something, "Kaa-Chan."

Naruto then flinched as she began speaking about something else, something stranger than usual, "W-Who are y-you? Wait, no...don't take Kaa-Chan."

Naruto just watched, "No, Kaa-Chan…don't leave me."

'_Sakura-Chan.' _Even though Naruto never had a mother, the pain she showed in her sleep was enough to make the orphan understand it. Then Sakura's pain turned into something worse...Sakura's fear.

"No Tou-san, I-I didn't...please, Tou-san, stop! STOP!" She shivered and trembled with a whimper.

"Sakura!"

Emerald eyes snapped open as Sakura shot backward into the tree. She flinched before looking up, Naruto was shocked. She had fangs and slitted eyes which soon disappeared, her face and mind in chaos.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun?" She looked around to grasp where she was.

The blonde cuped her face with his left hand "Shh, its okay, its okay Sakura-Chan." She took a couple of cleansing breaths as a shadow stood over them both. It was Jiraiya who had waited for the genin to regain their bearings, "Okay you two, time to go." He turned around and began walking away, but stopped to say something. "Sakura you have something on your face."

The kunoichi paused and rubbed her lip to find the red liquid. She licked it for a taste, "Blood? Why do I have blood on my face?"

She immediately squinted at Naruto who took a defensive posture, "_I-It was Kyuubi I swear!"_

Jiraiya walked ahead as the pink haired girl sighed before speaking annoyed, "What does the fox want with me now Naruto?"

The blonde looked confused as he rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her hands cupped his face this time, "Naruto please don't lie to me. I don't like it when everyone tries to keep me out of the loop." He looked away, "I've heard what you two argue about. S-Something happened between you and h-him, what was it Naruto?"

The blonde's smile was gone, "There was a time, when Gaara and I were the same." He looked at Sakura again, "Kyuubi took advantage of that and I…" He looked down and shivered. Sakura looked worried, "Naruto-kun, j-just tell me."

He shook his head, "Some things are better left unsaid Sakura. You don't have to talk about your past if you don't want to; I don't have to talk about mine."

"Naruto."

He looked back, as Sakura blushed, scowling, "Y-You're a little too close for me," she pointed down to her skirt. Naruto turned the same color that she was. He heard her knuckles clench and decided to blitz her. "Too bad." Lip contact made the pink hair girl's eyes widen. Sakura stiffened as Naruto brushed pass her defenses as if she had none.

Naruto shot his tongue into her mouth to taste her again. No alcohol was there, only a faint taste of ramen and her cooking. _'Naruto let go of me.'_

'_No.'_

He took his left arm and pushed her deeper into his kiss. _'Please Naruto, stop.'_

They broke as Sakura scurried onto her feet as Naruto stood. She immediately slapped him. He looked at her, "Sakura-Chan."

"I'm sorry, but I-I didn't want it," She cringed, "I didn't want to be forced Naruto. I…I…I'm not that kind of person."

Naruto looked away; he thought he was such a fool at that point. "It's my fault, I lost it. I'll just leave you alone for awhile."

The boy began to walk away when her hand grabbed his arm, "No, don't leave me alone; that's the last thing I want. To feel nothing but pain, degradation and suffering, I don't want that Naruto-kun." He looked at her, "But I don't want to be treated as your prize, your trophy, please Naruto love me, lust me, inspire me, but do not control me."

He didn't look, "Are you perverted Naruto?"

He turned around, "No, there's always just been something about you." Sakura looked oddly at him. "I just…feel something strange, like possessiveness combined with a lust, and there's like a dream. I feel warm Sakura-Chan whenever I see it. If I could show you I would."

Green eyes softened before a small smile appeared on the girl's face. "Baka Naru."

They smiled before Sakura slammed a fist into his gut, "But so help me if you get worse I'll tell Nee-Can and Nii-san to turn you into a girl! And make you have to date Yaken!"

"WHA!? That's beyond cruel Sakura-Chan!"

--

They followed Jiraiya as the sannin headed from one town to the other. In between Naruto trying to complete the third stage of his training.

Jiraiya walked out from a bar to find Sakura reading a scroll and Naruto training. "Alright we're going to the next town."

The blonde sighed, "Hey Sakura-Chan." She turned, "When you were dreaming...you said things about your mother." The kunoichi froze before speaking like she used to, "L-Like w-what?"

Naruto took a moment, this was going to be tough since the pink-haired girl wouldn't speak of the final moment she saw her mother. It wasn't unknown for the boy to have a memory he shared with no one. He took a moment to ready himself, "You were speaking as if someone had shown up and taken your mother, that she wasn't dead."

Sakura looked ahead before speaking, "No, no Mama died that day. She didn't respond, her skin was different, but that..." She clenched her fist, "I...I'm not going to talk about it anymore."

--

The two were following Jiraiya quietly from one town to the next and were about to head for the next one before an elderly woman grabbed Naruto's attention. "Here young man, try your luck."

Naruto walked up to the kiosk and sighed, "I don't know, do you want to try Sakura-Chan." She shook her head 'no', "I would b-but I'm p-pretty unlucky." He shrugged before scratching off his ticket. "Congratulations my boy! You've won!"

Sakura and Jiraiya looked over, "Nani!?"

Naruto tossed the now melon-sized, frog wallet to Sakura. "Naruto-kun?"

"It's all yours Sakura-Chan." She shook her head, "No but I don't want it, you won it not me. It wouldn't be right."

"No Sakura-Chan I want you to have it."

Jiraiya's eye twitched, "Kami you two are saps" _'We better find Tsunade soon, this is getting annoying.'_

* * *

Yugito walked into Anko's and Kurenai's joint apartments the floor below. "To what do I owe the pleasure Neko-Chan?" The purple haired woman smiled. Yugito just sat down on her couch, "Can I get a dango Nee-Chan?" her voice was almost a whisper. Anko's mood turned to one of confusion, "Yeah, sure Yugito."

The interrogator handed a cup of tea and a dango stick to the girl who immediately consumed the food in a second. "Alright, now what's wrong?"

The blonde slammed her cup on the table, "Anko, what if, what if you learned something about someone close, and that something meant that everything you were brought up to know was a lie?"

This made Anko even more confused than she already was, "That's some pretty deep stuff Yugito. What is this about?" The blonde shinobi leaned back, "I don't know anymore."

"Are those two giving you trouble again?" Anko had grown to know when the girl of the three jinchuuriki was acting bummed out, it was usually the other two's faullt.

Yugito sighed, "No, Naruto went on a trip with Sakura and Jiraiya-sama, and Suiitiven...I don't know what to think." Anko chuckled, she knew it, "It's about that baka? What's happened now?"

"It's…"

Suddenly Suiitiven ran in, slamming the door behind him, locking it and sliding to a seat. "What happened?"

He look at Anko with an expression of fear, "I don't know, one moment I was working on my new jutsu and used it. The next, I'm being chased by a bunch of sadistic kunoichi!"

The both looked hostile at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He sighed, "I can never get away!" Then taking out a shirt from his bag, he walked towards Anko's bathroom. "And what do you think you're doing?"

He stopped, "Um, going to put my spare shirt on?"

To this the woman sneered, "Oh no, we're going to watch you do it, right here."

"Say what!?" Both Suiitiven and Yugito were startled. Anko smiled, "Well go on, it's just a shirt." The shinobi began mumbling under his breath as he unzipped his jacket before laying it on the kitchen counter.

Both women were astonished at the sight, some of his skin was colored by now missing scars, but unlike Yaken's, his body had been forged in combat, but the thing that stood out was the large seal on his entire back, 6 large wings extended in black ink, the inner symbol a strange circular symbol surrounded by even stranger and smaller calligraphy lines. "Holy Shit."

He growled at them, "What?"

"N-Nothing."

He slipped the black t-shirt on swiftly and placed his jacket back on. He sat on the nearby chair, "Alright now that that's over."

They were still staring at him. "What is it?"

Yugito and Suiitiven soon engaged in eye contact. Anko stood up, "I'll leave you two alone." She closed the door behind her. It was silent in the living room, "What's wrong Yugito?"

She didn't respond as he sat next to her. "Hello, Yugi-Chan?"

"Don't."

He sighed, "Fine, what did I do now?"

"It's not what you did! It's what you didn't do!" The boy's look changed as she continued to speak. "I don't know what to say to you right now!"

He looked away before she clenched her fists, "Bas…"

"What did you see Yugito?"

The girl stopped from about to punching him to see him looking right through her. "What did you see, what did you take and what did you find out?"

She went from angry to nervous. "W-What are you talking about?"

He leaned over her, "Don't lie to me." She felt her breathing speed up, and the words spilled out, "I-I fell through the seal on your wall."

Before she could say anything else he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up the stairs outside; then through the penthouse and into his room. He threw her on his bed before biting both his thumbs, "W-What are you doing?" This wasn't the same person she knew, he was cold and serious as he painted his blood on the wall. Before Yugito could respond he pulled her through the portal again. What was he going to do, would he hurt her? But instead she looked up to see him, smiling at her? "C'mon you'll explain while I show you around."

The blonde nodded dumbfounded. "You aren't mad?"

The boy stopped for a second, "Well kind of, but I was going to show you this place anyway, I'm surprised no one ever snuck in and tried to use it."

"Say what!?"

* * *

Sakura shook her head violently, "Un un, no way!"

Jiraiya sighed, they had arrived that afternoon in Tanzaku town after a fluke by Naruto helped Jiraiya win a dice wager. The famous castle was found in ruins as the townspeople cried about a giant snake. It was now dusk and Jiraiya decided this was a good time to pick up dinner and information. Unfortunately a certain pink-haired girl had problems with his selection.

"C'mon Sakura it's only a bar."

The kunoichi flinched before trembling vigorously, "T-That's why."

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead plate, "Okay Naruto, you better explain this for me."

The boy pointed to the girl next to him, "Sakura-Chan has a real issue when it comes to alcohol Ero-Sennin. It has to do with um…"

Jiraiya looked blankly, "What?"

"It's um…" Naruto was trying not to be stupid when it came to this issue.

Sakura looked away from them both, "It has to do with my old domestic situation alright." Her voice was filled to the rim with bitter emotions as she wrapped her arms around herself. The sannin sighed, "Alright I won't order any, but we're still going in." Sakura flinched, "B-But."

"No, now c'mon you two."

Both genin were dragged in when Jiraiya froze. Sakura saw why as Naruto began shaking a little. In the corner booth sat a beautiful looking blonde woman appearing to be in her early to mid thirties, her bust was large, a diamond on her forhead. It was at that moment Jiraiya pointed at her before yelling, "Tsunade!"

She stood up, "Jiraiya!?" Of course another woman with short black hair and in a blue kimono stood up with a pig in her arms coughing slightly, "Jiraiya-sama? Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed in relief as Tsunade noticed the two genin, "Naruto-kun?" Then she saw he was holding Sakura's hand. A devilish smirk came on her face, _'Now what is this?'_

The three walked over to the two women, they sat across from them as Naruto and Sakura order and ate some appetizers. Luckily the young kunoichi was facing the back wall with her blonde teammate next to her. She noticed the woman in a blue kimono with short black hair smiling to the boy.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto-kun, it's been awhile." The blonde gulped. "Y-Yeah I guess it has Shizune-Nee-Chan."

He looked at Sakura who had a confused look on her face with a shrimp tail sticking out of her mouth. Tsunade now spoke, "Jiraiya you haven't been hurting my little kit now, have you?" Sakura looked even more confused, _'Hey Naruto-kun doesn't Kyuubi-sama call you kit?' _He looked at her and nodded before pointing to the shrimp kabobs, "Are those any good?"

She nodded as the two sannin continued speaking. "No, Naruto has been progressing very smoothly."

Tsunade then eyed Sakura, "Speaking of which, you, girl." Sakura's green eyes looked up to be met with the famous kunoichi's hazel. "What's your name?"

Sakura blushed nervously, "Oh I'm Har….Uzumaki Haruno Sakura." She changed her decision at the last moment to everyone's surprise. "Uzumaki?"

Naruto gulped nervously, "Tsunade-Baa-Chan, Shizune-Nee-Chan…meet my wife." Sakura waved her hand meekly, "Hi."

"How is she your wife Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked. Tsunade had a vein popping on her forehead as Naruto became even more nervous before giving the explination. "Well turns out Uzumaki Kushina had found a way to put me in an arranged marriage with the daughter of the Haruno clan, so…"

The vein and anger receded from the female sannin, "Wait, did you just say Haruno clan?" Tsunade suddenly asked. Naruto nodded, "Yeah…that's Sakura-Chan's name. Why?"

The medical legend looked at Sakura again, looking at every detail, "I recognize it now." The pink haired girl looked at the sannin, "I knew your mother. You look exactly like her at your age, except the eyes."

'_Why couldn't I have those too?' _Sakura thought to herself with a look of shame. "Um, t-thank y-you."

An image of a tomboyish redhead slung over a pristine, smiling pink haired girl came into Tsunade's mind. _'Her mother had a better self-esteem than she does though. I wonder why.' _Her eyes turned back to Jiraiya who had gotten out a stack of playing cards. He and the medical kunoichi started playing as Jiraiya explained, "Look I didn't come here just for a reunion."

"I figured as much, but you know I broke all ties to the village, except for a few." She took a glance at Naruto as Jiraiya picked up a card from the deck, "The village is in a crisis mode Tsunade."

"So what? It's no longer my concern." She moved a card to see she had a matching pair of cards.

"Sensei is dead Tsunade; Orochimaru killed him in an attempt to destroy the village." Tsunade froze for a moment before looking at her next card she drew. "I know, you're the second sannin to run into me today." Both genin looked shocked.

"Tsunade, the council has named you the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

Naruto choked on his food as everyone watched, waiting for her to respond, she was very blunt, "I refuse."

Jiraiya frowned as the famous kunoichi looked back at her cards, "This isn't a request. And even you should know, after all your own Grandfather was Shodaime."

The woman checked her hand as a spade after spade folded out into a royal flush, but "The Hokage's were fools Jiraiya, especially your student, he died before his time, only a fool would want to be Hokage." She did not have a perfect hand.

Naruto shot up "Is that how you really feel Baa-Chan! That my dream is meaningless and that Ojii-san, Yondaime-sama, they're all worthless!?"

"No Naruto listen I just…"

"NO I WON'T LET YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF THEM! OUTSIDE YOU AND ME…RIGHT NOW!" The entire table was quiet as Tsunade stood with her foot forward and sly smile on her face, "Alright, have it your way."

--

Everyone stood outside as the sannin held up her index finger, "Alright Naruto if you can defeat me I'll give you my necklace. If you lose you have to admit I'm right."

"So it's a double win for me, I won't admit to anything I don't believe in and since that necklace is worth mountains it'll all work out." Sakura began waving and flapping her arms. To everyone but Naruto this reaction was confusing.

"What are you doing kid?"

"H-How can that be w-worth m-mountains!?" she stuttered. Shizune explained it for her, "It's because it belonged the Shodaime Hokage. They said it had special powers."

Sakura retreated into a fidgeting state, "O-Oh…i-it's pretty." Shizune and TonTon watched the girl's behavior closely as Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "You sure know how to pick them Naruto."

The boy growled as the sannin continued.

"One finger. I can use one finger, you can use one attack."

It began faster then she had anticipated. Naruto went into battle mode beginning to charge the little blue sphere in his hand making the woman startled by it, he came closer until his attack suddenly stopped. "Kuso!" Tsunade flicked his shoulder, making Naruto fly into a building. Sakura ran over to the boy when the Sannin looked at her old teammate, "Why teach him the Rasengan now? Answer me Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya didn't respond when Tsunade looked back to see Sakura healing Naruto. "W-What is that?" The golden chakra began healing Naruto, but causing a growl to resonate from the boy. The Toad Sage smiled, "So you didn't know that Sakura had many gifts? She can control a very strange chakra to heal any wound. Imagine," he walked up to Tsunade, "If she were to learn healing techniques."

The blonde woman shook herself of the current thought and walked up to the genin, "I won gaki, now fess up."

Naruto stood, "No. I won't until you come back to the village; double or nothing Baa-Chan!"

Everyone looked surprised, Sakura whispered, "Naruto, why do that?"

"Because he knows I can't resist."

Tsunade smirked to him, "Alright Naruto-kun, one week. You have one week. And if I win, I get to take Sakura with me" The boy's eyes widened as Sakura started to tremble and began to stutter as the sannin walked away, "B-B-B-But..."

Naruto whispered in her ear and rubbed her back, "Shhh, she won't get you, I'll make sure of it." The pink haired girl looked at him worried, "P-Promise?" He kissed her forehead as she shuddered, "Promise, not even Baa-Chan will take you from me, **ever**." Tsunade heard the whole thing, _'I've never seen Naruto act that way...with anyone. Who is this girl?'_

They all walked back to the hotel when a demon began to stir.

* * *

Yugito walked through the halls of the large ruin before coming to a stop at a large black marble room with light coming out of circular wells in each corner end of a decagonal (ten sided) room. "So what's this for?"

"No, don't go in there!" Suiitiven yelled.

Yugito looked back blankly and annoyed, "It seems fine."

"**Does it?" **a woman's voice asked. Both shinobi turned to see a woman, who seemed similar to Yugito but was older, more visible in a black and violet kimono, two large cat tails swaying behind her, with two cat ears on her head, the blonde hair flowed freely down to her mid back with purple streaks, her nails were painted black, "**Hello koneko."**

The voice was more human but made the kunoichi recognize it; she raised an eyebrow, "Nibi?"

The demonic woman smiled. **"Hai."**

Suiitiven sighed as he looked at her, "It's a channel room, alright. You can see the manifestations of demonic and spiritual energy…so far as I know. That's how it's always worked."

"**Can you show us?" **the Nibi woman asked.

"I'd rather not." That response had Yugito now telling him, "Show us." The boy sighed again before walking into the area. Water began traveling in small crevaces in the granite as a shadow appeared from behind him. A body began materializing into the form of a humanoid, no features. Like a sculpture in modern art or an alien form.

"_**Chakra is the source of life. You may find any in this place. This Life Well.**_" The water's voice was calm and close to emotionless, though it was not cold. The head turned to both of them, "_**Who would you like to find?"**_

"Kyuubi no Yokou." The boy said, Yugito and Nibi looked interested as a map of the countries and lands appeared zooming in to certain places. There were small red twinkles appearing on the map, three in close succession to each other. They were the largest concentration.

"Naruto, Sakura…" Yugito named off, "But who's the third dot, they're getting closer to them."

"Kyuusai Tsubaki."

"Hm?" Yugito looked at Suiitiven as he smirked, "Don't you remember Kyuusai, Yugito-chan?"

"**I remember boy. The kit was fooled by the damn fox." **Nibi spoke. The blonde looked a little confused, seeking the auburn haired jonin next to her to explain.

"The funny thing about Naruto at a young age, he was desperate to feel something beyond loneliness. That's why there are more than one of these dots."

The blond looked suspicious, "Why?" The boy looked bland, "Remember when he kept attacking random people we met."

An image of a young Naruto biting a merchant's leg came into her mind, "Hey yeah, you bit the same people for the fun of it."

"Because it was a bad habbit!" They both were thrown back to reality by Nibi slapping both of them.

"_**Are there any other requests?**_" the water form asked. Yugito gulped before stepping forward, "I have two."

The figure made of the liquid nodded, _**"Very well, name them."**_

"Phoenix and, and…Ryuu."

Suiitiven looked shocked at her, "What did you just say!?"

The water creature looked down before looking up again. "_**Your selection is too vague, please explain again."**_

"The Haruno Phoenix, only that creature!" Suiitiven interrupted, he nearly snapped, before Yugito could speak. The water looked at the ground before staring at them again.

"_**Data found**_." Three golden glows appeared on the map, "How in the hell."

"Look there's one here, that's Sakura, there's one here in the village and the third one…who is the third one?" the question plagued them in their minds. That was before the water began to move differently, it began to whisper, "_**We are being watched, now shutting down."**_

The Auburn jinchuuriki grabbed Yugito's hand, "C'mon we're getting out of here." They ran out of the room when Suiitiven looked back towards the room, two different eyes looked at him, blue and red, they disappeared. They seemed to say one thing, _'Soon now. Very soon now.'_

* * *

Sakura brushed her teeth in the bathroom, her jacket outside in the other room, she looked at the large orange swirl on her red t-shirt. "Kaa-san, I feel like I belong now."

The pink haired girl looked at her figure in the mirror with a confused look, "Am I really this pretty?" She took one long glimpse of her face before frowning, "No, not with monster eyes and my ugly forehead. No one wants that." She stopped before going any further, holding a hand to her chest, "But Naruto likes me the way I am, even with it."

Her soft voice became bitter again, "No, no one wanted me. They all think I'm a fr-freak, that's what got me beaten up by bullies an-and Tou-san. No one wants a weakling."

She leaned against the sink, "B-But I'm not weak, they don't call me weak." She looked out the window to see Tsunade looking up at the next door room as Sakura heard footsteps in the other bathroom.

"She's not weak, she's Tsunade-sama." Sakura walked out of the bathroom as Naruto sat on one of the beds in their room, "You okay?"

"H-Hai, I-I'm fine. I saw Tsunade-sama looking in her room. Is?" The two genin heard a stumble and loud coughing, followed by a voice, "I'll be downstairs soon m'lady!"

Sakura sighed, "I guess it was Shizune-san I heard."

She sat on the bed before leaning against the pillow. "Hey Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"D-Do we have any medical jutsu at home? I w-want to learn some. S-So everybody might shut up a-about it."

The blonde shook his head, "Sorry Sakura-Chan, we don't have any of that."

"O-Oh, that's too bad."

That was before there was a knock on the door; Naruto walked up to the door and opened it. A tall figure in a scarlet robe, with hood over their head spoke, the voice was womanly, "It's been awhile…Naruto-sama."

The blonde boy nodded, "I suppose it has." He sighed annoyed, "C'mon in." his voice was stern as if he were expecting her.

Naruto shut the door behind her and bolted it shut. Sakura gulped feeling the chakra around her, "N-Naruto who is this?"

* * *

**_A/N: And so a mysterious stranger arrives at night, Sakura is confused as Naruto seems to know. Meanwhile Yugito learns a little more of the mystery surrounding her enigma of a teammate. A secret ruin hidden by a seal, how? It's a portal, portals take you somewhere else. And Tsunade finally makes her appearance, and well you get the rest...Or do you? (Cough! Cough!)_**

**_Gagh, Gomen I'm just so out of it lately, job and school. Once editing is finished I'll be posting more frequently, but for now expect this update shortage to continue. Gomen-nasai. Please read and review as usual._**


	28. Red Assassin

_**A/N: **Testing...1...2...okay_

**HI EVERYBODY! Man where've I been? Lost on the road of life? Work, College, Oz, New Hampshire? I really don't know anymore. I'm off subject...the point is I've finally found time to post this again and its been a long time coming. I hope you peoples are still out there and I hope this doesn't disappoint. Seriously, I hope it doesn't a lot of you like this story. **

* * *

"It's been awhile…Naruto-sama."

The blonde boy nodded, "I suppose it has. C'mon in." his voice was stern as if he were expecting her.

Naruto shut the door behind her and bolted it shut. Sakura gulped feeling the chakra around her, "N-Naruto who is this?"

"Do you remember when I told you about not talking about our pasts Sakura-Chan?"

The rosette nodded nervously, "Well."

Two soft, slender hands with blood red nail polish pulled back the hood to reveal the face of a woman, her lips rogue, the same red eye slits that were so common for the demon fox and long, wild, blood read hair with black tips and front bangs, she was a demonic goddess looking to be in her mid-twenties at most. "This is one of Kyuubi's '_ideas_' Kyuusai Tsubaki. Tsubaki, this is Sakura-Chan."

The woman nodded, "Hai," she walked over and knelt down on her knees, "it's a pleasure to meet you…Mistress."

Sakura raised an eyebrow before looking at Naruto in total astonishment, "S-She's." The blue eyes she came to know looked away ashamed, "Naruto-kun?" He had held the tears gathering, but did not show emotion, Sakura understood this was hard for him.

"Tsubaki may you let me have a moment with Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked politely.

The woman stood and nodded, "Hai, I'll be back when you need me." She walked into the kitchen as Sakura immediately walked over to Naruto. "What is going on?"

He remained silent as Sakura tried a softer approach, "Please tell me Naruto-kun."

Blue eyes looked into green, "I-I was eight, Nee-Chan and Nii-san were always on missions leaving me alone. S-So K-Kyuubi came to me one night saying he knew a way to rid me of my loneliness, if I couldn't have people walk by me." Naruto clenched his fists, "I'd have people follow me. At the time I was so naïve and…we both got what we wanted."

Sakura smiled sadly to him, "Loneliness makes you try crazy things doesn't it?"

"Why, what did you do?"

Both of their faces were now filled with shame, "I'd give in, not to everything, but to some I would."

"Then we're both sinners." He turned to the bathroom, "Tsubaki."

The woman emerged from the room, her robe discarded, she wore a pair of shinobi pants that stopped just halfway to the ankle, and her top was not any better, black the top half like a push up top, a metal red spiral in the middle, with a lower part made of mesh under a dress like silk beginning under the breast to the thigh. Her hair stopped at the woman's rear. Sakura had only seen a bust the size of hers, "are she and Tsunade-sama related in any way?"

Naruto sighed before shaking his head 'No', "Tsubaki-Chan, could you make us each some ramen."

"Hai Naruto-sama."

He turned to Sakura, "I thought so too Sakura-Chan, but she isn't. In fact I don't know where she came from or how Kyuubi even created her, he wouldn't tell me."

They watched as the woman walked over to them with two ramen, "So Kyuusai, did you complete your mission?"

She grew puppy eyes, "You think I wouldn't? Do you know how much I went through to get this for you? You hurt me Master." Naruto sighed annoyed when she called him that, the woman pulled a small scroll from her cleavage, "All of the medical knowledge stolen from Tsunade, just as you requested."

"Good, give it to Sakura-Chan."

Sakura's head whipped around in its usual quick manner, "Nani?" The woman laid the scroll in front of Sakura on the bed, "Will that be all?"

"No, teach her too."

The demonic woman nodded, "I will teach Sakura-sama."

Sakura blushed; she had never been called that before. "T-Tsubaki-san?" The woman looked at the genin, "Yes Mistress?"

"H-How did you obtain all of this." Kyuusai smiled, "By fooling the feeble minds of men, Tsunade may be the legendary sucker, but I am certainly not."

Naruto finished his ramen as he went into the bathroom to prepare for bed. Sakura yawned and was already succumbing to the numbness that was sleep. She pulled herself under the covers of her bed she looked one last time at the demonic woman, who knelt down and lightly kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Sakura-Chan."

Her eyes closed, '_She seems…different.'_

'_**Different, you mean she's irradiating something fowl! Whatever it is, it's a familiar fowl.'**_

'_Then we'll get to the bottom of it, as soon as everyone is off my butt about this medic stuff.'_

* * *

Sakura awoke the next day to find Naruto missing; she shot up, "Naruto-kun?"

She looked around to see he was gone, but the woman that had arrived in the night before in the bed next to hers. "Good morning Sakura-sama."

"Um, good morning Tsubaki-san?" she said nervously and followed up by asking, "What are you doing here?" The woman smirked before laying back on the bed reading a strange book, "Naruto-sama has ordered me to train you in medical; whatever you wish to learn is in that scroll."

Sakura sat up, straightening her nightshirt, as the red headed woman responded, "Is something the matter the Mistress?"

Sakura scratched her hair sheepishly, blushing lightly and looking at the floor, "Please Kyuusai, call me Sakura. I don't like being thought as superior."

The older woman looked puzzled, "But you are Kyuubi-sama's and Naruto-sama's mate, therefore you are my Mistress now."

"Just, don't refer to me as that, I'm not that important." The genin pulled the covers off her before standing and stretching her arms and legs. The other woman looked at her from her book, "Are you getting up now?"

Sakura nodded, "Y-Yeah I'm going to take a shower."

"Do you need anything?"

"N-No I'm okay." Sakura walked into the bathroom as she closed the door behind her before turning on the water. She undressed, stepped in and began washing her hair. It felt like a dream for the genin at that point. Whatever she wanted, she received it, is this what it felt like to be spoiled? Sakura felt the fairy tales her mother used to tell her coming to pass. Though overall, things just seemed to take a turn for the weird, but that's life.

She reached to grab a towel only to find there was none. She gulped nervously before using her new resource. "Tsubaki-san." She called out.

"Hai Sakura-sama?" she answered back, "I-I don't have a towel c-could you bring me one please."

"Hai. Just a sec."

Sakura waited as the door opened to reveal a red haired blur from the other side of the curtain.

"Here you are."

Sakura reached out to grab the object before wiping her face, "Arigato." She smiled before looking at the woman; she wore black lacy lingerie which left nothing to the imagination. The genin stared astonished and somewhat appalled at her. "W-Why are you wearing t-that?"

Tsubaki looked at herself before raising an eyebrow as if it was no big deal, "Is there something wrong with what I sleep in?"

Sakura went into automatic worrying mode, "Yes! It's so tight, revealing, what if someone broke in? What if they…"

The demonic woman held up her hand, "Mistress, Naruto-sama made the same argument to me years ago. If someone managed to even get that far with me, they would have to best me in combat. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko's first creation, Kyuusai Tsubaki, the Red Assassin."

"R-Red Assassin?" Sakura couldn't believe this new dilemma. She had met famous ninja and fought others but never had she expected this to happen and while she was in the shower no less. The Red Assassin, who was said to have killed a duo pair of Kiri's Seven Swordsman and the Daimyo of a major country, was calling HER, just nervous, shy little Haruno Sakura, Mistress.

"Is something wrong Sakura-sama?"

"N-No, no nothing. But why do you wear that, did Naruto? Kyuubi?"

"No, I do because it tortures the minds of many to have restraint, I have _bad_ habits Mistress. Now shall I get your clothes and make breakfast?"

Sakura smiled nervously, "If you want to, I won't stop you."

The woman smiled, "And after that we'll begin your training." She turned around, "Oh and Sakura-Chan, if you have any more problems with my wardrobe ask your Nii-san what he thinks."

Sakura nodded nervously behind the shower curtain as the woman set to work. Sakura's day had just become **really** weird. She looked out the small window behind her to see Tsunade land a punch on Jiraiya, "You Ero-baka!"

He flew down the street making Sakura look back, super strength, "I wanna learn that too."

* * *

Naruto focused on the tree with sphere in his hand, "Concentrate, concentrate."

He slammed it into a tree only to have it just leave a spiral mark in the bark. "This is going to take a while."

He sat on a rock, "I hope Sakura-Chan isn't mad at me for not telling her where I was going this morning?"

* * *

Sakura stretched after exiting the bathroom in her regular clothing. She saw Tsubaki, now with a t-shirt on, in the small kitchen before placing a plate on the table and moving the chair. The genin obliged by sitting down as the woman stood almost at attention.

"Is it good Sakura-sama?"

The girl nodded, "Hai, thanks for cooking it." She kept eating as the woman sat her perfect rear on the table, "Mistress, I wish to know something."

"Hm?"

"You are not used to having someone like me being here. It's more like you were just the opposite, as if you would be in my position. Is this true?"

Sakura placed her chopsticks down before looking somberly into the woman's demonic eyes, "Hai, I would've been like you if not for Naruto-kun."

Tsubaki looked tender, "What was it like."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

The scantily clad woman scooted closer, "Think of me as your confidant, I'm here for you." Sakura looked suspicious as the woman sighed to her. "I will not speak a word unless you allow Sakura-sama. Please tell me."

Green eyes scanned her thoroughly; the woman was not speaking one falsehood to her. She could be trusted; after all, she worked for Kyuubi and the bloodthirsty demon needed Sakura as much as she needed Naruto.

"W-Well, there was…a bad man, it was terrible, but really picked up around age 10. H-He took me to Oto, to become an instrument against everyone he blamed."

The red-black haired woman frowned, "So it was Orochimaru that he took you too?"

Sakura nodded quietly. "I w-was trained th-there, and first learned my j-jutsu in holding cells."

The assassin sighed, "Orochimaru's techniques are nothing." Sakura flinched as the woman leaned over, "With your permission I could teach you the proper way."

Sakura was now trembling in fear, "B-But I don't want to learn that!" She started having the signs of another panic attack.

Tsubaki smiled sadly and tenderly as she embraced the girl, "Sakura-Chan, I don't want to upset you, I'm only thinking in Kyuubi-sama's, Naruto-sama's and your interest. I will not teach you those unless you command me." The genin calmed down slowly. "Let go."

The woman kissed her on the cheek before going to get ready. "Why do you act like that?"

She turned to answer Sakura's question, "Because I must, I was created to kill, but I became a motherly figure for Naruto-sama, and therefore I must be for you. Even if I am sinful at heart."

Sakura waited for her to enter the bathroom before she ran out to find the blonde boy. He needed to explain everything about the woman that treated her like a princess. This day had just gone from really weird, to freakishly weird in over a couple of hours.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto found that he had failed again. "Just great."

"Naruto-kun!" The blonde turned to see Shizune waving to him, "Nee-Chan?"

The town was not as bustling as it used to be as the two sat on an old castle wall from the ruin. Shizune spoke first, "So how is everything Naruto-kun, how's Anko doing?"

"She's fine."

Naruto continued to ponder what to do in order to complete the technique. He made Shizune feel somewhat awkward as the woman began coughing before speaking.

"Sakura-Chan seems like a nice girl."

The blonde didn't move, "Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear me?" Shizune sounded somewhat concerned as he turned back, "I'm sorry Shizune-Nee-Chan, I just can't focus right now."

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's been a rocky road, I think I'm unlucky."

Naruto remained calm, but still seemed curious, "Why is that?"

Shizune scratched her cheek nervously, "Well wherever Tsunade-sama and I go someone important dies."

Surprise overtook Naruto's face, "Really?"

"Its true gaki." the two looked down to see Tsunade looking up at them. "All of the militias that were in the towns including members of the daimyo guards told me it was the Red Assassin."

"The Red Assassin? Really!?" Naruto asked as the woman nodded, "Hai, I'm starting to believe that he or she is actually following us, me in particular."

"Wow Baa-Chan that must suck."

A vein popped in the woman's forehead, "Quit calling me that! I'm not that old!" The boy fell over as the sannin pushed a bang out of her face, "Anyway Naruto, how's Yugito-Chan, and the other baka?"

"Busy and insane as always, now if you excuse me." He jumped from the wall and began running towards the training area he picked out. Shizune sighed, "That boy hasn't changed at all."

"No, not at all." Shizune then began wildly coughing, and coughing. She bent over as Tsunade clutched her shoulders, "Its getting worse isn't it Shizune?"

The assistant nodded as Ton Ton whined, "Oink."

--

Naruto sighed, "I'm a master trickster, but sometimes it's hard to lie."

He ran into the open area only to find a pink haired girl in black baggy shinobi pants and a red shirt, "Hi Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto." His smile faded, "Uh oh, what did I do?"

"Naruto," Sakura's face was soft yet saddened, "Can you explain, Tsubaki-Chan?"

The blonde genin sighed; he knew this was coming, "What did she do? Did she hurt you?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, far from it, she treated me as if I was living a fairy tale, though she has a taste for the erotic and exotic. It's just she was too nice, and offered to retrain me…so that I could learn everything from Oto correctly." She went from a normal tone to her soft whisper, but Naruto heard it well enough. "She offered _THAT!_?"

"Why would she do that Naruto?" Sakura sounded somewhat upset, "Why would she offer me that life again?"

"So she could make you strong." The kunoichi looked at her teammate, "Tsubaki does what is in our interest. She is our assassin, our resource, ou...my…surrogate mother."

Naruto sat on a rock as Sakura repeated the last part of the information to herself. "K-Kyuubi took advantage of my feelings, Nii-san and Nee-Chan were on missions, and I was a child left alone again. I couldn't be alone again, not again, so as Tsunade-Baa-Chan left for the first time, Kyuubi created _Her_."

"She's…a puppet then, like Temari?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, Kyuubi had grander ideas; Tsubaki is so much more than just a mother to me. She is her own being." Sakura did not and could not believe it. How could the demon create a being out of nothing? From inside Naruto, it was impossible, wasn't it?

"Naruto this is insane, this is just so…"

"Why always see the glass half empty Sakura-Chan? You and I are not like Gaara, lost in his despair to enslave his sister. We're better people, I promised myself this would not happen." He had tears brimming in his eyes, Sakura scanned his mind for any hint of manipulation, and there was none, so she checked completely as if it weren't Naruto before her saying these things. He wasn't lying. "Please Sakura-Chan I don't want make anybody like that anymore. It was a mistake I can never take back. I'm not a bad person, I'm not a demon."

This wasn't any of Naruto's many masks. "You're telling the truth." He nodded.

'_What would compel him to do something like that?'_

'_**You are as guilty as he is in that regard.' **_Her inner self responded to her in a somber tone. Sakura did not understand what the spirit was talking about, _'Explain yourself.'_

No response.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto looked at her as his fellow 13 year old sighed, "This is too big for us Naruto-kun. But…I guess having Tsubaki won't be that bad." She looked annoyed as Naruto gave her a bear hug, "You won't regret this Sakura-Chan! She'll be like family to you!"

The girl giggled, "Okay, okay Naruto-kun, put me down! Or I'll hit you again."

* * *

Yugito sighed, "Alright explain to me, Kyuusai Tsubaki is who?" Suiitiven put down his soda before speaking, "For one thing you may know her better as the Red Assassin."

Yugito was drinking a carton of milk when she heard those words, she began pounding her chest, "Nani!? The Red Assassin is her; and she works for Kyuubi!?"

The auburn hair just bobbed his head before tossing a scroll from the mossy shelf, "Read that, it'll explain who she is."

"How will a transference and a fusion jutsu and a paper on telepathy help me explain who she is!?"

--

Yaken, Tayuya, Shinn and Shion all stood outside the door, "Should we go in?" the blonde priestess asked, to which both Shinn and Yaken responded in the same tone, "Nope."

It was then Yaken walked inside, "Hey cool."

"That baka!" Tayuya wiped her forehead, "Going into the den of the Akuma."

* * *

The week was at its end with two kunoichi now sitting on a ledge outside town Sakura's hands glowed with her chakra as the once wounded bird with a broken wing stood back up and flew away. Tsubaki sat on a rock smiling slyly at her, "If I didn't know better you were born to be a shinobi."

The kunoichi stood scratching her head sheepishly, her lesson in healing started when the assassin purposely hurt the bird for the girl to heal, "I don't think so Tsubaki-san; I feel as if I should've been a housewife sometimes." Her voice was truthful in a sense. The woman walked over, "But then why did you become a ninja Sakura-sama?"

"To be honest I was doing it for my Kaa-san; so that I could be a strong kunoichi like Tsunade-sama or like her." Sakura said to the woman, she had gotten more comfortable with this red headed assassin around. The woman was now walking over, "But you had other reasons besides that didn't you?"

The cherry blossom raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Proving your worth, Naruto-sama is a shinobi to increase his reputation among all those whom he wants to recognize him. Yugito-sama does it to prove to Kumo that she does not need them as much as they need her." Sakura nodded after the woman had explained it, "I guess that makes sense, but I was w-worthless t-that's why I-I was neglected by so many people." Tsubaki sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead, "Mistress have you ever thought that you were trying to prove your own worth to yourself?"

The genin looked oddly at the woman, "My…own worth…to myself?"

"Hai, when you think of your village overall, what do you think they think of you?"

Sakura responded to that question on her face, "Punching bag stuck in her Okaa-san's shadow."

Tsubaki sighed before pacing a little, "You have the same problems of letting go as someone else I know. She can't let go and move forward and when she probably realizes it, it will be too late."

"T-That's sad Tsubaki-Chan, c-can you do anything to help her?" Sakura asked with a face full of concern. The Red Assassin smiled, "And that my little Mistress is what makes you worth while." That statement left Sakura even more confused than she was already; the world was a way more complex place than she expected. Tsubaki bent down on her knees and embraced Sakura, "You care for others dearly, and that is what makes you a person with great worth."

The genin took it in, because of the way she was, or was not raised, she had learned to care more for people. She hadn't lost who she was growing up in hell. Come to think of it, she had only met 4 or 5 kunoichi that she actually knew that had become ninja. Tsubaki pulled her out of her thoughts, "Alright Sakura-sama what do you want to learn next?"

The girl smiled sweetly and said happily, "Super Strength!" The assassin grinned sadistically, "You I like Sakura-Chan."

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade sat at a bar in town drinking sake together. The Toad sage looked at the Slug-Hime. "Sakura has real talent though Tsunade, she's just not as angry as you."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" the woman retorted throwing the sake bottle onto the counter thereby unintentionally smashing it. "It's the way she grew up, here look at her file." Jiraiya removed a scroll from his sack and gave it to Tsunade she began reading. Jiraiya watched as her face filled with anguish, "Kind of makes your pain step aside huh Tsunade?" The slug sannin looked somberly at the details, "So that's why she seems so attached to Naruto then." She rolled it back up and placed the scroll away, "Bartender, more sake."

The toad sage sighed, "Listen Tsunade, I know that Nawaki, Orochimaru, and Dan they were a difficult to bear but you can't live in the past forever, just running away. And what will taking Sakura from Naruto accomplish but make him furious with you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"What did Orochimaru tell you Tsunade?" Jiraiya's voice was stern as Tsunade flinched, "What did he promise you that you could possibly want?"

Tsunade looked away drinking another cup. The night was coming as the two sat there together for a couple hours before she got up and went for a walk. Memories of the little optimistic brother, the crush leaving, the lover fiancé dying in her arms, all of the blood vividly painted in her mind. She left home to escape, but found herself looking after kids, setting up a home, finding someone she could think of as a daughter, another a son that was neglected, but even that wasn't enough. She could not care about Konoha any more; she had no need for it. But she'd hear someone, a voice telling her that she was just fooling herself, that she could have what she desired by letting go of the past. The naiveté she refused and began having dreamed of more blood, seeing their faces. "There is no point to this, Dan, Nawaki I wish I could hold you both again."

The voice of her ex-teammate echoed through her head, _'I will need two host bodies to perform the Edo Tensei, then you may have them back once more once my arms have healed.'_

"Can I really trust Orochimaru? No, of course I can't do that, but I…" She saw two leeches on the ground, too much drinking and now by a wall. She thought to herself, _'It doesn't have to be anybody I know, I'll get Jiraiya out of the way along with Shizune, just a nap and I'll keep Naruto and that girl away through training and that bet.'_

'_**You're a fool stuck in the past.'**_ A voice in her head responded. "Who said that?"

She looked around to see no one, **'**_**I've offered you another wish, beyond your wildest dreams with a price that even you would bet for.'**_

"Urusei!" The alley way became quiet. Tsunade headed back to the inn before seeing Sakura smiling and talking to Naruto who was slung over her shoulder.

"There's no way I'll lose now Sakura-Chan, that advice was perfect."

"I was glad I could help, but Kami-sama Naruto, you worked to hard for it." The blonde chuckled with a tired grin. "That's because I know Baa-Chan can never take you from me Sakura-Chan."

"I guess so."

The two made their way to the room which when they entered both fell on top of each other. "I'm out of it."

"Same for me."

Both were barely conscious when Tsubaki locked the door behind her, "Naruto-sama? Sakura-sama? Are you kits okay?"

They didn't respond forcing the woman to pull them both in a hug, "Oh my little Kit and Kitsune-sama are hurt!"

"No…we're fine." Naruto responded out of breath. "Let go please," Sakura ordered in the same position. Tsubaki let them both flop back on the bed before asking "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, just…tired."

The woman nodded, "Hai, you two have trained well today. Get some rest for tomorrow, I'll watch over you."

Both genin held thumbs up.

* * *

In the quiet wood Orochimaru and Kabuto walked towards Tanzaku in the moon lit night as the assistant spoke, "What do you think her decision will be Orochimaru-sama?"

The snake sannin was breathing heavily, "I-It will be the right one; I struck a chord in her broken heart. Poor Tsunade has no chance thanks to your incentive Kabuto ku ku ku."

Kabuto nodded.

_

* * *

_

Tsunade and Shizune stood across from the two ninja as the giant snake that had just destroyed Tanzaku castle disappeared.

"_So what will be Tsunade, my arms for your brother and fiancé, however two bodies are needed though."_

_Shizune stood in front of her, "Don't listen to them Tsunade-sama, think of my uncle and your brother." That was before a dart struck Shizune's throat, "How about a new deal," Kabuto smiled._

_Tsunade watched as Shizune landed on the ground, "How about you heal Orochimaru-sama's arms and as another added bonus we'll give you the antidote."_

_The blonde growled, "Why you fucking!" _

"_Come now Tsunade, do you really want to risk her life? Even with your medical prowess there is no cure for a chakra disease of this kind, save one, and if you heal my arms, your apprentice won't have to die."_

_Orochimaru turned away, "One week Tsunade, one week."_

"I have no choice now." Tsunade stood over the bed of her sickened assistant. "Dan, Nawaki."

She walked out of her room, to find Jiraiya waiting for her, "Sake?" He held his hand in a drinking gesture.

The woman sighed, before going with him.

* * *

It was going to be a long night. As Sakura soon discovered, waking up to hear the running water from the shower. She rubbed her left eye sheepishly, "Who would take a shower at 2 am?"

She stood up and bean walking towards the bathroom door before looking inside. There were candles keeping the room dimly lit as a shadow washed behind the curtain, two demonic red eyes suddenly gazed at the genin with a long kunai at her throat, it soon released after Sakura froze stiff, "Gomen Mistress I thought you were someone else."

"Kyuusai what are you doing? It's 2 in the morning!" Sakura whispered loudly closing the door behind her.

She looked to see Tsubaki's clothes in a corner reeking of blood. "Back from a mission Red Assassin?" Sakura asked coldly. The woman nodded with a smile, "Hai, I was killing an informant for Orochimaru, things got out of hand, but they all were slaughtered like pigs."

The woman back into the shower and finished lathering her long red and black hair. Sakura just sat there and talked with her, "So who are you really, Tsubaki-Chan?"

The woman looked confused, "What do you mean Mistress?"

"Are you just a woman, a puppet, my fellow mate? What demonic type are you?"

The woman dried herself off with a towel before getting out a change of clothes, Sakura blushed looking away as Tsubaki answer while brushing her hair, "I am not a puppet, nor am I a mate to compete for love, I am a manifestation."

"A what?"

"Yokubo, I am the demonic human manifestation of Lust." Sakura jolted with a blush on face as Kyuusai knelt before the girl, pressing forward as the genin backed up. "Please Sakura, don't look away, you have nothing to fear."

The girl shook her head and looked away, "W-Why…why do you do this…why do you act like this?"

Tsubaki reached out and cupped Sakura's face, "It's because this is who I am, if I act any different by bending to others, I would lose myself. I am lust, I am a sin, but you are my Mistress, but even more you are like a daughter to me Sakura-sama. I know it might be hard to understand in such a short time that I've known you, but just know I Love You Sakura-Chan." Sakura watched as she began to change into clean clothing.

"W-Where are you going Tsubaki-Chan?"

"I have to go; I need to complete a very important mission." The woman replied she turned back smirking, "Don't worry Mistress we'll see each other again, and hopefully soon."

She disappeared in a plume of red smoke leaving Sakura alone with the sleeping Naruto again.

--

Sakura sighed before sneaking back into the bedroom. She made sure not to wake Naruto, which if you thought was easy because of his habits, you're wrong. Sakura continued to rummage through her bag before pulling out one of the scrolls, she unrolled it but made a handsign, "**Kai,**" she whispered. A small puff of smoke revealed her precious stuffed bear.

She paced the bear on a pillow behind the kitchen corner and sat across from it with her legs pulled against her chest. She spoke in her usual whisper.

"H-Hi Teddy."

It was silent for awhile before Sakura spoke again, "Yeah I know I haven't t-talked in awhile, I-I'm sorry about that." It was quiet for another five seconds.

"Of course we're still friends, now c-can I-I talk to y-you, please?"

The bear just sat there as Sakura smiled, "Thanks."

She pushed her index fingers together, "No, I'm not here to talk about Ino or Ami, I haven't been around them for months." The bear still didn't move as Sakura frowned, "Tou-san is gone Teddy, Naru-kun and Sandaime-sama got rid of him."

She flustered before waving her arms with a hint of anger, **"Yes of course I'm still a virgin!** You perverted bear, they only hung th-that p-punishment o-over m-my head to keep me s-scared. They a-aren't that way thanks to my n-nak-kama though."

There was a minute long silence.

"Naruto-kun h-has been really nice, everyone has, and I-I've been eating regularly now. And guess what, I got to meet Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama, but…" She paused. "I've met someone, she's been a sensei to me even though…she calls me Mistress and to tell the truth, she's way better than Tsunade-sama in attitude."

It was quiet for another thirty seconds.

"Her name is Kyuusai Tsubaki, and she's an assassin. Sh-She's c-cool, b-but…but she says she's lust."

It was quiet again for forty-five seconds, "She is Teddy, I could feel it radiating off her, both at Naruto and me. I've never felt that before…i-in a g-good way. It wasn't bad this time."

"Of course I feel that way for Naruto-kun. What does that have to do…?" Sakura stopped before gulping, "O-Oh. Well…time for bed Teddy."

* * *

"Wow, that's fucking crazy." Yaken told Suiitiven as the other jinchuuriki sighed, "Yeah pretty much."

"So you're saying the way some clans preserve their kekkei genkai is…inter-breeding?"

"Oh yeah. Other clans merge and then it comes down to a gamble. Because sometimes the bloodline could overpower the genes so much the baby doesn't have a chance."

"Then what about other clans? The bloodline disappears overtime doesn't it?"

Suiitiven nodded to Yaken who was tugging his head, "How the hell does this crap work out!? You're telling me that just if something looks great on the outside, the inside could be a total catastrophe?"

"Exactly!"

"Whoa…that fucking sucks. So if two clans with conflicting bloodlines get together doesn't that mean it would create something entirely new if the child lives?"

The auburn nodded as Yaken shook his head some more. "Then how am I still here!?"

"I didn't say that every fucking clan did that you dumbass! Only the ones who have a purity mentality!"

Yugito then walked in dropping the scrolls in front of the two. She rubbed her forehead, "Okay, I've read the transfer jutsu, the separation and the fusion jutsus, but I still don't understand what this has to do with that woman you're talking about."

The auburn jonin took out two photos, "Alright Yugi-Chan, look at this." He dropped them so that both of the others could see. "Whoa."

"This…this is…sick," the kunoichi responded to the new evidence she was shown. "Yes well…this is only another surprise for me," Yaken responded.

Yugito growled, "And why is that?"

"The Red Assassin did work for Iwa sometimes, with this, I understand why now."

* * *

Tsunade walked away from the small bar. She had just given Jiraiya a substance to release her from his involvement. He would not get in the way.

The woman turned a corner to see the two people against a wall, "Two bodies," she used two tranquilizer darts on them. "Now, I can keep them all."

"_**Was this your decision?"**_

Tsunade looked around before hearing footsteps coming towards her. _**"To give into Orochimaru, to give into that decision will be the worse thing you could do."**_

"And why is that? I could have Dan and Nawaki, Shizune will live."

"_**At what cost though?"**_

Tsunade was silent as the voice snapped to her, _**"Orochimaru will pull their strings, he'll hold all three of them over you, probably make you go to Otogakure with him, then Jiraiya would come after and suffer because of you, but who next, Naruto, Yugito, Sakura? How many people will suffer for your foolish attachment to the past Tsunade!?"**_

"And how would you know all of this, how would you know the pain I have!?"

A red robbed figure marched out as Tsunade encountered a younger, more beautiful, different version of herself as her blood red and black hair flowed wildly, "**Because I am you!"**

Tsunade stumbled as she moved backward against a wall, "W-Who the hell are you?"

"_**I just said I'm you, well no, that would be the insult. I'm the you that you could never hope to be."**_

Tsunade threw a punch only to have the demonic woman catch it, "_**To others I'm the Red Assassin, to those I love most I am Kyuusai Tsubaki, and to you I'm your reflection."**_

"So that's why." Tsunade had flashes of memories in her head before she looked angrily at the woman, "That's why I've been having these dreams, that's why you're killings seem to follow me, what do you want!"

Tsubaki disappeared into a plume of smoke. Shortly thereafter Tsunade clutched her head in pain before trembling to make a handsign, Tsubaki reappeared, "_**I was going to offer what you just saw, but seeing this predicament I'm not so sure."**_

The woman walked away, before turning back, "_**My offer still stands, and I'd hope you rethink your decision before someone else has to do it for you**_."

And then, Tsunade felt unbearably alone.

Daybreak came and the sun rose for a paralyzed sannin, who felt like a fool for trusting his teammate.

* * *


	29. How do you celebrate a Sannin reunion?

Sakura awoke to find Naruto sitting at the edge of the bed twirling a kunai in his hand. She rubbed her eye, "N-Naruto-kun?" His gaze shifted to her, "What time is it?"

"8:34"

He was fully dressed and his injuries from yesterday had healed. "Did Tsubaki leave?"

"Hai, she said goodbye last night to you"

Naruto only nodded quietly as Sakura sat up, "I really like her." Naruto turned around completely to face her, she grabbed the adjacent stuffed animal next to her, "She wasn't like most people; most people just ignore me."

"Most people aren't a manifestation of a sin Sakura-Chan," Naruto replied calmly, she lightly poked his forehead, "Baka, I know that, it just felt nice to feel that kind of love again," her voice remained soft.

Naruto noticed Sakura's eyes had a new glint to them. Something he hadn't noticed before, "You've been getting better with talking to people Sakura-Chan."

She nodded, "I guess I'm a little more social."

They were interrupted by the sound of coughing and the door opening to have Shizune collapse, both genin ran over. "Shizune-Nee-Chan!"

She kept coughing wildly as Naruto turned to Sakura, "W-What's wrong with her Sakura-Chan?" His voice sounded worried. Sakura shook her head, "I-I've seen something l-like this before…a disease that affects the chakra network…b-but I don't know…"

Shizune kept coughing, "Naruto-kun…S-Sa…Sakura-Chan. Tsu…Tsunade-sama is m-meeting Orochi….Orochi…." Shizune couldn't finish as Shizune broke out coughing again, "I-It hurts…s-so much."

"Orochi…as in Orochimaru!?!" Naruto said out loud, Shizune nodded as Sakura cracked her knuckles, "I've seen this before…s-she doesn't h-have long."

The other medic spoke hoarsely, "H-How."

"Sakura-Chan is familiar with Orochimaru's jutsu and poisons, she can help if you let her." The blonde boy's eyes filled with worry, "C-Can you save her, Sakura-Chan?"

The genin shook her head as the stress began building, "I-I-I don't kn-know I've n-never…tried s-something like t-this."

"What do you mean; is there a cure?"

Sakura looked sympathetically toward him, "**No. There is no cure."**

"T-Then…"

"We were fooled," Shizune rasped; her face wore a sad and painful smile, "I knew this would happen." She coughed a little more before her breathing stopped, leaving Naruto's face in pain, "Don't cry Naruto."

The genin turned to Sakura to see her face looking straight ahead, tears falling from her face, he moved to wipe them away when she stopped him, "No, don't Naruto, let them fall."

"But I can't bear to see you sad." He said softly.

"I'm not sad." Sakura turned and smirked to him, "Just watch." The tears suddenly began to turn gold before falling on Shizune's skin, the woman soon began to have a golden hue around her body.

"S-Sakura-Chan?"

"A ninja isn't supposed to cry Naruto-kun; but, in my case if I cry then it may benefit someone." Shizune began to breathe again as her skin became healthier. The boy was stunned by this turn of events. Sakura was proving to be even more of a blessing then he could ever have hoped. She was his, but some nin far away seemed to disagree.

"Sakura-Chan, where did you learn this?" he asked marveling this development, she just smiled, "Ts-Tsubaki-Chan told me I could, i-it works."

The woman lying on the ground sat up, "H-How?"

She turned to see Sakura still crying on her, "Why…why are you crying Sakura?"

The kunoichi smiled, "I'm curing you, just stay still."

* * *

Orochimaru stood across from Tsunade as the sannin looked at the ground, the snake smiled, "Have you come to fulfill your end of the bargain." The woman nodded before remembering the conversation that led to this, _"Orochimaru what do you plan to do once you have your arms back?"_

"_To complete my dream of destroying Konohagakure no Sato."_

The woman looked up at the handicapped sannin, "Orochimaru…if I do this you have to promise to leave the village alone."

The pale man smiled, "I promise." He said it in his calm tone, but the female sannin had come to know of his venom tongue.

'_**Liar.'**_

Tsunade nodded as she approached holding a glowing ball of chakrato his arms, Orochiaru walked closer, but both were interrupted by a kunai landing. Orochimaru's snake eyes shifted to a white haired, purple clad ninja, "Kabuto, why are you doing this!?!" his master hissed. "Before you begin Orochimaru-sama you should know, Tsunade has no intention of healing you, that chakra isn't healing it's a giant scalpel."

The sannin jumped backed to face his former teammate, "Oh Tsunade, why did you have to do that? Now that lovely little assistant of yours will die." Her fist clenched before punching the ground below her. A fissure erupted from the ground, forcing Orochimaru and Kabuto away.

Tsunade then began throwing punches and kicks back and forth, "C'mon! Is this all you've got snake!?!"

The two ninja jumped away as she smashed after.

* * *

Shizune sat up on her knees looking amazed at what Sakura had accomplished before turning to Naruto to confess what had taken place, "Orochimaru was the one who destroyed the castle, his associate poisoned me with that disease. He made a pact with Tsunade-sama that he would bring her little brother Nawaki and her fiancé Dan back, as well as cure me if she would heal his arms. I was foolish to leave her alone."

Naruto patted her shoulder, "Its okay Nee-Chan at least we can stop her from going through with this now."

The medical assistant shook her head, "No, I don't think so Naruto-kun, the reason she has kept a low profile from the three of us in this room is because she's so caught up in this." Naruto and Sakura looked startled, "Every time she heard of you Naruto she keeps seeing Nawaki and with Yugito a daughter she never could have. My uncle, who was her love, is driving her focus harder with Jiraiya's and my interference. She just couldn't seem to let go."

Sakura felt her body pulse, "Uh, Sakura-Chan you okay?"

'_No, I…I think Tsubaki is after Tsunade-sama.'_

Naruto then looked nervous, _'Why? She's not suppose to harm Baa-Chan?'_

Shizune ran in the meantime to open a window, "C'mon you two we…" The sound of a wisp of air followed by the pegging of a kunai knife into the outside wood was met by 3 pairs of human eyes. Jiraiya was leaning against a wall, sweating.

After 5 minutes of water and golden chakra the man spoke. "T-That witch, she paralyzed me with sake, it's got me good." Naruto turned to Shizune. "How bad?"

The assistant explained, "Blocks chakra and makes the body go numb."

"She got you pretty well Ero-Sennin."

"Yeah you're…" Jiraiya paused, "SAKURA WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!"

Sakura flinched, "G-Gomen Jiraiya-sama! It j-just…s-slipped o-out!" Naruto was laughing his ass off in his mind.

"Would you guys knock it off!?! Look!" Shizune regained everyone's attention as she pointed to a field outside town spewing dirt.

* * *

Shion watched from the road as the group of monks walked up the road, Yugito spoke, "These monks will take you to Konoha shrine, from there they'll help you get home."

The younger girl turned around before frowning, "Why, there's nothing there, they destroyed it all when they came from the blackness."

TenTen, who had decided to come with Yugito on a spur of the moment, watched the girl's eyes sadden even more, "It's not like my home really cared anyway, with the remains of the demon gone I have no purpose."

They finally came over and nodded to the girl who nodded back at them, she took a scroll from her robe, "Here." Yugito raised an eyebrow, when she grabbed it, "What's this for Shion?"

"I…wanted to give you all my information. You'll find it in there, my bingo book, my training areas, passages, buildings, compounds. That's for breaking me free."

The leaf shinobi smiled, "Domo arigato."

"Don't you dare thank me for it," the girl said making the kunoichi priestess' smiles fade, "By me even being here, they'll know I've given you information, they won't stop until this place is sacked."

She then turned and left after that. TenTen looked confused, "What do you think she meant by that?"

Yugito frowned, "It might be your next mission, I won't tell you until the village's infrastructures have completely stabilized."

"So what do you think the rest of team 7 is up to right now?"

* * *

Tsunade kicked in another crater before Kabuto jumped away again. "Damnit!"

He kept bouncing away as Orochimaru watched from the sidelines.

The sannin's glanced at each other before Kabuto took out a kunai and charged Tsunade. She dodged back and forth, every swipe that the ninja threw at her. There was a punch to the stomach before hitting his left shoulder. The white haired Oto-ninja skidded backward, his arm dislocated.

Tsunade smirked before she saw Kabuto "rebuilding" himself. He grew a chakra scalpel from his arm and began slashing; he missed most but soon hit her right arm, her lungs and missed her heart. The sannin coughed up blood before punching him back.

She didn't hesitate and moved after him once more, sending a shock from the boy's neck. In one fell swoop Tsunade had cut off and rearranged his nervous system.

"Kuso!"

She knelt down before using her Mystical palms technique on her internal wounds. Soon she was healed enough to continue.

The woman began knocking him around like a punching bag before grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt, "Give me the damn antidote!"

The Oto shinobi chuckled, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but every test subject that was given the disease, well, they didn't make it." He continued to work on rebuilding his nervous system as she landed another hit. He had just figured the right nerves out when Tsunade came to finish him off.

"Time to die you little!" Kabuto took out a kunai and stabbed himself in the arm, letting blood splatter onto Tsunade's face. She turned pale before falling on the ground.

"I see…you're still afraid of blood aren't you Tsunade-sama…" He walked around her shocked body in circles, "You just can never seem to let go can you? Old woman. You've just let your life pass by you." She froze as Kabuto began fighting back; with his bloodied hands he hit the now shaking Tsunade back, "Too bad, you should see yourself; the great Tsunade, the medical genius, with a fear of blood." He pulled back his fist for another punch. That was when he stopped. The Oto spy smiled to himself, before saying, "It's been awhile Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan."

The two genin had appeared in front of the shinobi with a katana blade at his stomach and another at his throat. He substituted for a log before kicking them both into a nearby rock.

"But I'm surprised Sakura, do you still not remember me?" Sakura stood confused as Kabuto just said three words, "Would you kindly."

The kunoichi gasped before having images flood into her head.

'_So she'll never disobey?'_

'_Yes…little Saku will be a good girl, especially with this.' The white lab coat and mask didn't hide the glasses._

'_Do you want the honor, Haruno-san?' Sakura looked up to see the freakish bue hair and those eyes._

Sakura's eyes turned deadly as her fist clenched she never even realized it at the chunin exams, she should've known then that he, "Y-You…." She grabbed her back leg from under her black shinobi pants, "You're the one that gave me this fucking thing!?!"

Naruto flinched as Kabuto lightly chuckled and shrugged, "What can I say; dear old Dad thought it would be a good idea for a bad child like you. However it seems even you have forgotten even more than I have thought."

Shizune watched as she wiped the blood of Tsunade, as Sakura yelled back, "Shut up! You experimented on me!"

Kabuto only pushed his glasses back up, "I was testing research stolen from other nations, that wonderful little seal is not our creation. Though I chose to test it on you little Blossom. But you don't remember most of it because of Daddy, don't you?" Sakura flinched in anger. "So, what are you going to do about it now? Cry? That's the answer to all your…"

There was a flash of light before a furious Sakura landed a fist in Kabuto's gut. She was crouched down as she had a light blade extend on her arm. Orochimaru and Jiraiya who were facing each other watched.

"My my, she is a very interesting young girl." His snake eyes gazed to his servant, "Kabuto, get up."

The figure jumped next to his master before making handsigns, "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**!"

Two large snakes appeared as Jiraiya bit his finger, "Alright, I don't have all my chakra back, but here goes." Handsigns and, **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

A puff of smoke revealed……Gamakichi. "**What's up?"**

Jiraiya grabbed his head and began pulling his hair, "Just great! Thanks a lot Tsunade!" Naruto shook his head in annoyance before performing the summoning jutsu himself. Orochimaru and Kabuto tensed, waiting for the inevitable giant that was to come from that much smoke, however. "Nani!?!"

A little, chubby, yellow toad smiled as he waved, "**Hi**."

Naruto immediately exclaimed towards the sky angrily, "What the fuck! I wanted Bunta not Gamatatsu! Damn you Kami!"

The little toad smiled, "**Oh, is that you Naruto? How come you look so angry again?**" Gamakichi intervened before Naruto ate the toad's legs for dinner.

Sakura of course felt a chill, Shizune looked concerned, "Sakura what's wrong."

"I'm a-afraid of frogs."

"**We're toads! Get that right next time fox girl!**"

Sakura's gaze shifted to Gamakichi, "Naruto get out of the way, I need to kill this thing." The blonde waved his hands in defense, "No, not a good idea! Boss Gama would really get mad."

"Boss…Gama?" She didn't know about the giant toad due to being out cold in the fight with Gaara. Orochimaru chuckled, "Look at this Kabuto, the fools and weaklings think they can play house during a battle."

"Well then what do you propose Orochimaru-sama?"

Jiraiya turned to the two genin, "Can I trust you two to handle Kabuto and protect Tsunade?"

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded.

---

The two large snakes attacked separating the group Jiraiya began to face down Orochimaru. His neck began extending like a cobra after its prey, the toad sage countered with thorn-like hairs. He followed up with a mud attack that sank the reptiles...somewhat.

The other snake currently had Naruto holding up its jaw with an angry look, "No fucking way, god damnit you won't swallow me again!"

He turned to see Shizune going toe-to-toe with Kabuto as Sakura examined Tsunade.

Kabuto forced Shizune back after she fired her poison darts under her left sleeve. She then opened her mouth and began spewing poison gas. The sound ninja had disappeared. Shizune had thought the poison made contact. That was before two chakra scalpels grabbed her ankles from underground.

Naruto could not continue watching while trying to prevent a snake from swallowing him. It got him.

Shizune couldn't stand as Kabuto aimed for her heart after kicking the medic into a rock. "Well either way you were going to die"

He walked towards Sakura and Tsunade with his scalpels on each hand. "Well what am I going to do with you now, little Sakura?" The genin didn't move as he came closer, "Tayuya is not with us at the moment, she can't stop it." Sakura gripped her fists, "Poor, poor, weak little Sakura. Just like your naïve Kaa-san."

Kabuto soon was forced back by a sword, a red hilted sword. "No one talks bad about Kaa-Chan. No one! Not even Tou-san talks bad about Kaa-Chan!"

Kabuto sneered as he knew he struck a nerve with that line. "Oh, what are you going to do about it?"

Sakura whimpered before her eyes' tint shifted. The Oto nin found this girl even more trouble when she opened a fissure from under him, with her bare fist. Tsunade watched, _'How the hell did this girl learn my strength?'_

'_**I taught it to her.'**_

_

* * *

_

Tsunade found herself inside her own mind to find the strange reflection, Tsubaki.

_**'She asked to learn it, and she seemed responsible. Though it is not yet perfected.'**_

'_You again, what the hell do you want from me!?!'_

'_**Freedom.' **__Tsubaki walked in front of her_, _**'I want my own body, I want to be able to move without having to fight you over the same living space. To fulfill my purpose outside, you and I will both have what we want. Without having to alternate with a Kage Bunshin.'**_

"_And what is it that you think I want?"_

_Tsubaki sighed before poking her forehead. A memory flood was induced, the sights of Dan and Nawaki and the day they were ended, followed by blood, which led to the sight of three children. _

'_Konichi wa Tsunade-sama.'_

'_Tsunade-Baa-Chan!'_

_Tsunade watched, "These are."_

_The sight of her standing over two of them, they were older now, one lying on the counter covered in blood. So much blood, she remembered, cringing and running away from the sight, but the other, two red eyes, staring straight through her, 'Save her…'_

_The little blonde boy arguing with her, 'Baa-Chan, you're a medic aren't you!?! How can, how can you be afraid of blood!'_

"_Naruto."_

'_A ninja must face their fear head on! Otherwise you have no business being who you are! You're suppose to be the best Baa-Chan, why are you afraid of blood!?!'_

_Her own voice echoed after the small boy, 'I-It's not that simple for me Naruto, I-I hate blood. Ever since' _

'_Jiji told you to save them! A Hokage protects those precious to them, so…why, why are you throwing more people away! I can't be alone again! Not because of your stupid past, I won't let my dream die, and neither will they!'_

_Tsunade watched as her vision blurred, "But I didn't…"_

"_**I intervened…and possessed you to save them. You almost let people precious to you die because of your sorrow."**_

'_I won't let you insult them!'_

_The faces of Dan and Nawaki merged into Naruto as all three spoke, __**'To become Hokage. That is my dream.'**_

_Tsunade stood frozen, "It was all of theirs. The three of them."_

_Tsubaki smiled, "__**You finally understand**__."_

_The blonde sannin turned, "Very well, you'll have your freedom from me. But I have an idea."_

_The red headed assassin smiled darkly, "__**You and I might not be so different after all."**_

* * *

Sakura dodged another chakra scalpel, but another grazed her left arm. She felt the tissue rupture. Kabuto continued as he hit her in the right tendon. The kunoichi fell over as the man smiled, "Well…this is nostalgic don't you think? Me…standing over you, except in this open field instead of your cozy cell."

"J-Just sh-shut up."

Kabuto shook his head, "It feels like you can't get away can you?"

Sakura grabbed a kunai from behind her as the ninja continued, "What was it like Sakura? To live a life such as yours, sad really?"

He stepped too close having a blade being stabbed in his gut, HARD. He looked at her, "You….you little bitch."

The pink haired girl smiled innocently before using her able leg to kick him by his chin into the air. Unfortunately for her, Sakura was still out of the fight. She turned back to the sannin she was protecting, who was looking at her with pure amazement.

'_Haruno Sakura.'_

At that moment one of the large snakes collapsed when its head was ripped off from the inside. Naruto jumped out, holding his katana as the focus energy around it disappeared.

"Nani? What is with that Kyuubi brat?"

Jiraiya stiffened, '_His seal has been twisted too much.'_

"I'll never understand your appetite for students such as him Jiraiya." Orochimaru walked in front of the sannin who smirked, "And what about you, your choices are fewer and none. Why would I want a person born with power?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Sasuke-kun possesses the Sharingan, and with that he has boundless potential to soar past all opponents, learn all jutsu. To become the best."

"Just because he's an Uchiha? That doesn't make a ninja the strongest."

"Enough of this!" The semi-paralyzed sannin was thrown by the snake's tongue.

---------------

Sakura limped over to Tsunade who watched in astonishment, with one question on her mind, "So what's your story?"

The girl began healing her ankle, "I-It's not an appropriate time t-to discuss t-that." She took a quick whiff of the Slug Hime's scent, "F-Funny you smell familiar."

Tsunade was quiet for a moment before blushing and growling. "Tsunade-sama?"

The sannin began healing the kunoichi's other arm, "You seem to have dabbed into medical jutsu."

"Hai, a little. I had a good teacher"

"_Maybe I found a way to teach her something after all."_

Before the conversation could continue a bloody kunai split them apart by hitting Sakura's right shoulder.

Kabuto relaxed his arm, breathing heavier as he readjusted his glasses, "Don't you remember Saku…I don't die easily, I regenerate." Sakura felt a chill up her spine, Kabuto only called her Saku if he was. The Oto ninja took out a dart, "No."

It was then Kabuto was forced to turn his attention to a now charging Naruto. Kabuto's scalpel moved quickly striking Naruto in several points. "Agh!"

"Naruto-kun!"

The blonde continued his attack as Kabuto continued his beating. The boy channeled chakra into the palm of his hand creating a sphere. The energy generated forced Kabuto to back off as he watched it spin in Naruto's hand.

"What is that?"

It fully charged as Naruto began his assault. The Oto nin decided he couldn't wait as the genin shunshined behind him, "Rasen…" Kabuto shifted snapping a few hits off Naruto before jumping over the boy, the attack discharged when Naruto's arm started shaking. "W-What…" He tried gathering chakra only to feel a sharp pain and less chakra than he expected, his other arm was limp. _'Damnit, he cut off my chakra!'_

Tsunade was surprised, "Naruto."

------------------

Orochimaru chuckled, "Well now Jiraiya, I think you've been in my way enough."

Jiraiya smirked, "You would think that, wouldn't you?" The other sannin gave his usually calm demeanor, "Yes well…Kabuto has those two genin on their last ropes."

"You would think that?"

"That was the difference I guess. You believe that a ninja is born to be one; therefore the stronger makes the best student. No fun at all."

Orochimaru hissed at him, "What do you think makes a ninja, being a dumb fool?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "What makes a shinobi, is…"

Kabuto stood over Tsunade as Sakura sat on the ground, healing herself as fast as she possibly could. But she was too late; Naruto wasn't as Kabuto hit him smack in the forehead.

----------------

Jiraiya finished, "Is the guts to never give up!"

---------------

Slowly Naruto tried to lift his other arm in a t-shaped handsign. "**Kage…Bunshin no jutsu."**

He lifted his other hand as a clone began charging chakra, the other hand, that was limp, gripped on Kabuto's fist.

"_It's still not enough, but._"

"Prepare to pay up Baa-Chan!" Tsunade watched in awe as Naruto summoned all the chakra he could in his current state. Kabuto couldn't move as the boy struck his stomach with the blue sphere in the palm of his hand, "**Rasengan!"**

The purple clad nin flew back and into a rock, spinning and flipping around along the way as Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade watched in astonishment.

The celebration was short lived as the blonde genin clutched his chest suddenly, coughing up blood and following with his collapse. "Naruto!" His pink haired teammate limped over to him as fast as her body would move her. Tsunade watched as Sakura examined the boy franticly. Usuing every jutsu she had to no avail, her hysteria clashed with concentaion. "Come on Naruto, get up, get up." He wasn't responding or breathing well as the pink haired girl hit him harder, "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Her head dropped as golden tears fell on the boy's seal, which has looked as if part of was badly erased. Images flooded both kunoichi's minds as Sakura started whispering, "I can't be alone again. Not again." In that moment Tsunade saw something in Sakura she never expected...herself.

Her gaze shifted to Shizune who was on the ground, out of the fight, and back to Kabuto, who was pulling himself out of the boulder Naruto sent him into. The shinobi's chest began healing as the regeneration process began.

"How?"

"That little fool, he would've killed me if I hadn't had gotten to him." Kabuto's voice was raspy, the point where the body had over exerted itself.

Tsunade realized it; Kabuto had struck Naruto just before the point of impact, right in the heart. "He probably won't make it. No, he doesn't have long at all."

Both kunoichi watched him as Sakura growled angrily. She stood up in a fit of rage and punched the ninja in the face. She tackled Kabuto and began hitting wildly, Tsunade then saw it, "Sakura!" The girl stopped to feel as the ninja stuck a dart into her shoulder, "Still as naïve as ever. Daddy's little girl." Jade eyes began to dim and her pupils dilated. Tsunade watched as the girl fell forward as Kabuto grabbed her by the throat.

"Stupid little thing isn't she Tsunade-sama?" He pinned the kunoichi so that her drugged face looked at sannin, as a hand grabbed her hair. "Mommy died in front of her and Dear Daddy didn't love her, silly little Sakura." Kabuto twisted Sakura on her back.

He stood, releasing her, before kicking the young woman multiple times, "You're just…so…worthless!" He started yelling in her face, "Filthy little destitute, after all I've done for you in my lab! You still attack me!" Sakura didn't respond as he kicked her again before lifting her up and throwing her at Naruto's side. "Both worthless little children! Unlike Sasuke-kun there's no point to their existence!"

Kabuto was out of energy when he released some of his anger, but Tsunade slammed a fist into his jaw.

"Don't ever, don't ever, don't ever touch those kids agan!" Her eyes were blazing with determination, "I see now, what I must do."

Shizune watched, "M-my…Lady."

Orochimaru watched as Naruto's red chakra began to flare slightly as Tsunade started healing them both. "It'll be okay you two. Just rest."

Naruto's pulse began to drop, "No. Not this again." She began putting on the pressure, "_I won't lose these two, even if I have to use every ounce of chakra. I'll protect them."_

"I'll protect both of you."

---------------

The two toads and one pig, who were watching the entire thing unfold before them, looked on.

"**Gamakichi will we get a snack?"**

"Oink Oink."

"**I know, but he's my kid brother, what can you do?"**

---------------

Naruto's pulse began to start up again as Tsunade smirked, "Thata boy, I knew you wouldn't quit on me, but why did you have to win that damn bet?" The sannin turned her attention next to the shaking, drugged girl next to him, "You on the other hand." She began purifying the toxin in her system, "Are a mystery I would like to solve."

Orochimaru looked down, "_Those two could prove to be a problem for me in the future, the nine tailed brat and that girl_."

He jumped off the snake to Jiraiya's alarm, "Tsunade! Watch out!"

The woman turned to see Orochimaru unsheathing Kusanagi from his throat. She kicked him back. "Tsunade get out of the way. They need to die."

The other sannin didn't bulge. "Very well, have it your way."

He tried again with a downward slash, but instead, it struck her in the shoulder. "You stood in the way, how noble of you."

He kicked the woman out of the way as Jiraiya watched; Tsunade took another slash before hitting Orochimaru back. The snake-like neck extended as the sannin decided to hit directly. Instead it pierced the woman in the chest. She stumbled before falling over the two genin on all fours. "Why resist this Tsunade, why keep saving them."

She panted in air before standing, "Because they're more important then you give them credit for, and so I must protect those precious to me. **That's a reason I was chosen, as the Godaime Hokage of Konoha!"**

The diamond on her forehead disappeared, but morphed into a nine tail shape just before it did remove from her face, _'Did you?'_

'**_Chakra fusions are amazing don't you think?' _**Tsubaki replied.

All of the wounds on her body healed, her last remaining fear of blood vanished along with them. Black tips on her hair. She bit her thumb as the other sannin fell back next to Kabuto, Jiraiya followed suit.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

A mountain of smoke appeared as did the creatures inside them. One a large four horned purple and black snake, with piercing yellow eyes; one a giant slug with a large blue back; and the big Boss Toad, Gamabunta.

Gamatatsu waved, **"Hi Tou-san!"**

"**Hey don't get in his way. He doesn't like it if you do."**

The large toad puffed his smoke pipe, **"Katsuyu and Manda, this is a reunion."**

The large snake looked atop his head to see Orochimaru and Kabuto, "**Oh joy, I was having a great nap. To what do I owe this?"**

Kabuto intervened fearing if the fact Orochimaru could not use his arms were to get out.

"Manda-sama, please."

"**Shut up boy!" **The snake looked at the other two creatures, **"Alright Orochimaru, same deal, I require 100 souls when I'm through with this."**

"Very well." The snake man chuckled.

The snake then turned to Gamabunta, **"I've had a hankering for Frog's legs!"**

The toad drew his sword in response, **"Well I could use a new snake skin wallet!"**

On Katsuyu, Tsunade squatted for a moment, "Katsuyu, take Naruto and Sakura to Shizune, get them out of the way."

"**Hai My lady." **A slug sprouted from the larger, carrying Naruto and Sakura away to Shizune as the battle started. The woman was surprised by the slug's entrance, "Shizune, Tsunade-sama requests that you keep these two from harm. She nodded, "We better get out of here."

Manda went after Gama, grabbing the sword in his mouth and throwing it away. Jiraiya made a handsign, "Bunta how about a little oil!"

"**Doton: Gamahou Bakudan!" **Manda was engulfed in flames with Jiraiya's fire igniting Bunta's oil, or so they thought. When the attack ended all that remained was a charred shed skin. "He shed; look out!"

The snake crashed out from below, forcing Bunta into the air as Katsuyu sprayed some acid. Manda dodged it and wrapped around the slug, constricting its body. For a moment it looked as if Katsuyu was about to burst like a balloon. Tsunade's throat was constricted by Orochimaru's tongue, which he kept trying to incapacitate her with. She soon broke free and slammed him into the ground.

"Katsuyu!"

"**Right."**

The slug exploded into other smaller versions of itself as Tsunade grabbed Gamabunta's discarded sword. Jiraiya distracted Manda with Bunta until the right time, when the toad had grabbed the snake's jaw. "Now Tsunade!"

The super strong woman raised the blade, stabbing it through Manda's mouth. The snake was pinned to the ground as the other two summons disappeared. **"Orochimaru you fool. Now I won't be able to eat for a week."**

The snake disappeared.

It was then Tsunade began beating the living daylights out of her former teammate. Orochimaru was slammed back and forth by this raging bull of a woman. She even hit him into a boulder and on the sword that was still in the field. After he hit it, it disappeared as well.

The woman never stopped, the point where Orochimaru should've died came or went, but she still pummeled him until she was out of chakra. It was that final punch that Orochimaru saw something, her fist was covered in black chakra. As the Sannin reeled, he seethed out, "That chakra…that fowl and horrible chakra! Kyagh!" He fell over limp as Tsunade fell over exhausted. The snake Sannin soon began to move again, slowly. The slug sannin was nevertheless surprised.

Jiraiya jumped next to her as Orochimaru faced them. The skin over his eye was gone, revealing another person's, with his eye. The two sannin realized that their teammate was no longer human.

He began sinking into the ground, "Kabuto we're leaving, this has become to much of a waste."

The servant nodded as the sannin disappeared, "I have another way to solve this problem, I'll just have to use it. It was nice to see you both again, next time you won't be so fortunate!" His voice hissed at the end. Kabuto followed up with his own disappearing act, "We'll meet again."

They were gone as everyone walked over to the two unconscious genin. The female sannin placed the necklace around Naruto's neck before standing, "Well you runt, a bet's a bet."

She soon felt a red hue over her, "This is my price." Her body didn't age as she expected, but she needed rest all the same. "_Why haven't I aged? Tsubaki…I will rid you from me!"_

* * *

"WHAT!?! What do you mean by that!?!" Both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. The sannin sighed, "From what it sounds like, Yugito and Suiitiven have filled the place up too much, so I guess you two will move into the Senju compound with me temporarily as soon as I analyze the whole situation. Of course those two might bring everyone else along for the ride."

Naruto mumbled under his breath as Tsunade ruffed his hair, "She was right, you haven't changed at all."

Blue eyes looked up to see the sannin wink at him, "You better keep a tight leash around this one Sakura."

The kunoichi smiled, "I intend to, I'm going to tell Nee-Chan and Nii-san everything."

Naruto gulped, "B-But that means." He saw Sakura sticking his tongue out at him, "You should've moved a little slower on me Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-Chan you traitor!"

They set off for home.

* * *

**_A/N: And so we're done with the Tsunade arc and will begin with the next one. Which will involve...._**

**_A) A secret_**

**_B) A past problem_**

**_C) The facts of life_**

**_D) A shinobi who wears a black suit of armor with blade wings that's been ordered on an unknown mission...._**

**_...........You know what I'm probably just going to shut up and let you read and review._**


	30. Homecoming

* * *

It was just like every other day in Konoha, the birds were singing, the clouds were perfectly placed in the sky, and… "YAKEN GET BACK HERE!" Yugito was chasing Yaken down the road to the Hokage tower.

"Sorry Yugito, I have to make to Hokage-Chan's office before I get bopped on the head, her punches hurt!" he was racing away as fast as he could, the blonde jinchuuriki growled following after with a clawed hand, "Not as much as mine if you don't apologies for making TenTen's cereal explode!"

The brown haired chunin rounded the stairs and the hallway to the offices. He saw Suiitiven walking from his destination. "Stand here!" He moved his friend in the other jinchuuriki's path, "Nani?"

Yugito crashed into him as Yaken shut the door. "Yaken you baka!"

The kunoichi looked down to see who she pinned, "Oh Kami, are you okay?" The boy had a look of surpressed pain on his face. "No. You're knee is…ow."

* * *

_25 minutes later...._

The two began walking down the road towards a woodland compound on one of Konoha's hills. "Tsunade-sama has really taken charge as Hokage." The boy sighed, "Don't remind me, she called me in earlier about an offer we should take." It took 20 minutes until they came to a brick and log mansion and knocked on the door. "Really, what kind of offer?"

The door opened to reveal Naruto, except he was in his Sexy no jutsu form. Her voice squeaked, "H-Hi Nee-Chan, Nii-san."

Both spoke nonchalantly, "Naru-Chan." The girl blushed as she tied her kimono. Yugito broke the silence, "Where's Sakura?" Naruto blinked a couple of times before blushing and looking down at her feet. "Oh she insisted we use the pool out back. She's been taking good care of Naru-Chan."

Suiitiven covered his nose as both jonin giggled. Naruto blushed harder before looking up and yelling at the both of them, "This is your entire fault, perverts!"

"Relax, you'll change back in a day or two, live a little." They shrugged.

Naruto growled, as she grabbed the black dog collar on her neck. "Bakas, I think they wanted me to be a girl!" The orange spiral tag glinted in the sunlight. "I'm glad I don't have to go outside the compound like this."

"Wow this place is nice, no wonder you're staying here. Baa-Chan has taste." Suiitiven spoke as he looked at the large wooden finish complete with a bar-like counter in the kitchen. Yugito sighed, "Honestly why do you and Naruto call her that, she's only in her early fifties."

He grinned, "Because it's fun."

Sakura then walked inside with a long shirt covering her swimsuit as both jonin greeted her, "Hi Sakura-Chan." The girl looked up to see her older siblings and smiled, "W-What are you guys d-doing here?"

"Just stopping by, see how you were doing." Yugito said. "And to mess with Naruto," Suiitiven added with the grin plastered on his face. The blonde kunoichi punched his arm as Naruto walked next to Sakura still clutching her robe.

"Well anyway, after Naruto-Chan is done…well…can we talk to you about something?" The pink haired girl tilted her head in confusion, "What is it?"

Just then Tsunade walked inside from the front door, "Phew, I needed a break, thank you Kage Bunshin."

She saw the two jonin, "Don't you have something to discuss with Yugito-Chan?" she asked politely towards the only current male. Suiitiven's brain clicked before he began dragging Yugito out of the compound with a nervous smile on his face. The new Hokage stopped him and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for giving me those jutsu for my 'problem'" He nodded before fully leaving the compound with Yugito in tow, "Hey wait, I didn't want to leave yet!"

" Too bad! We'll be back Baa-Chan!" the male proclaimed. The sannin's forehead twitched for a moment before she turned to the youngest shinobi. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Both the genin nodded. Tsunade smiled, "Alright, I'll be down in a bit."

Sakura smiled darkly as she clicked a leash on Naruto, the other girl blushed, "S-Sakura-Chan?"

"I still have a few thoughts I need to release Naru-Chan." Naruto gulped as Sakura smiled, "Say it Naruto."

"H-Hai Mistress." The blonde had a look of defeat on his...her face.

Sakura giggled, "Don't worry Naruto, this is just payback. Now let's go get lunch!"

* * *

Tsunade closed the door to her room before bolting it shut. She walked over to a table, where body like figure lay under a sheet.

"Today's the day I'll be rid of you, Kyuusai Tsubaki." She unrolled a scroll and took out a calligraphy brush.

_Suiitiven looked confused with wide eyes, "You want me to give you what!?!" The woman frowned, "I know you're playing dumb, I have an independent soul living within me and I want it out! Yugito-Chan told me about your secret archive of forbidden jutsu, you must have something!"_

_"Why should I, maybe she's there to complete you." BAM! He was punched into another room. _

_He sighed, "Okay, hang on!" _

_He disappeared into his room mumbling and cursing about the blonde girl telling the sannin and locked the door. "What exactly do you need?"_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stopped when they felt a weak rumble from the ground and saw a red flash. "What was that?"

* * *

Tsunade lay exhausted on the floor, when the sheet fell and two feet stepped onto the carpet. Tsubaki stood marveling herself as she grinned darkly towards the sannin. "Arigato, baby sister."

The blonde woman suddenly stood and barked, "What did you call me wench!?!" She was not to be thought down by this woman.

Tsubaki looked at her as innocently as she could, "Baby sister."

"Oh hell no! I am not your sister, now get your clothes and get out!"

The red head sighed, before stretching, "I just said freedom, I never said I was leaving when I was. Someone has to watch over Naruto-sama and Sakura-sama when you're fulfilling your duties as Hokage, Godaime-sama."

Tsunade growled annoyed as Tsubaki smiled with smug, "Oh c'mon, I've shown you my memories, you know I'm not a…"

"Bloodthirsty assassin all the time!?! Trust me; I've seen people like you before." The sannin growled, her face tensed and angered as she glared at the false being created within her, who controled her body when she slept.

Tsubaki pouted, "Aw that hurts baby sister."

The sannin rubbed her temples, dealing with this was tougher than she thought, but the fact was clear. Tsunade could not and would not allow the woman who was her dark side and evil opposite to roam free or have control, "Look I'll let you stay in the village, but you have to follow orders like everyone else, got it?"

The Red Assassin saluted playfully, "Hai Godaime-sama."

Tsunade crossed her arms in an effort to mask her surprise. The sin was no dumbass something that would haunt her in the future, "Good, now get dressed, baby sister."

The demon woman turned flashing a familiar grin in surprise, "What was that?"

"If you want the right to be here you're going to have to learn a few things. That damn demon fox's chakra may have messed with my Brain and DNA to create you; but let's remember I can call on you at any time, you wild woman."

"You're so sweet baby sister." The sannin's eye twitched, "Second, I'm the older sister because you're younger than me!!! Both mind and body!" The assassin sighed and pouted, "You're so mean. Fine, Nee-Chan, I'll follow your rules, but Sakura-sama and Naruto-sama come first."

The door slammed.

Tsunade growled before stomping down the stairs to sit at the counter next to Sakura. The pink haired girl and the medical specialist stared at each other for a moment; Sakura because she didn't know what had made the sannin so annoyed, and Tsunade looked at Sakura because the girl was just staring in her childish confusion. So she changed the subject. "How's your medical training coming?"

"Oh it's going well; just, I need a sensei like…" Naruto signaled for the pink haired girl not to tell her, "Well um…" The sannin sighed, she couldn't get away today.

"You can say Tsubaki if you want to Sakura." Naruto nearly dropped a plate when Tsunade noticed her shock, "Kami Naruto, I'm not mad at you about it, you weren't right in the head."

"B-But that was a dream. Then I really...h-how could you…still like me after all s-she did?"

Tsubaki walked down the stairs fully dressed, "You really need to change your wardrobe Tsunade, oh hello Mistress and..." The woman paused when she saw Naruto, "They're punishing him again aren't they?"

The two other kunoichi replied, with a simultaneous, "Yep." Suddenly Sakura then looked at them both with wide eyes, shifting her head back and forth quickly, "So wait, you mean…"

"Up until this point we've been the same person," Tsubaki smiled. Sakura stopped before looking at Naruto with total shock.

Tsunade tapped the girl's shoulder, "Here I'll explain. Somebody has to."

_5 years ago._

_Tsunade sighed annoyed, "Kami-sama, I just want to get out of here already." She walked through the streets of Konoha towards a playground. It was approaching sunset as she came into view. In the sandbox stood a blonde boy who was watching the figures of people walking away._

_His eyes were full of pain and anguish. "Hey gaki c'mon it's getting late."_

_She walked ahead of him heading for the empty apartment she was staying in. This was her first visit since the incident involving the mobs. Both the other children had already been sent off on missions. "They're eleven years old for kami's sake."_

_She flopped onto the couch as the heaviness of sleep soon came. She shut her eyes only for a moment. "Dan, Nawaki I can't stand being here."_

"_With those kids gone, there's no reason for me to be here. Naruto is still not opening up to me."_

_She fell asleep, awaking a few hours later, in the dark. The sannin walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The blonde turned the faucet on the sink and filled the glass halfway, her usual sake missing. She drank it all and wiped her lip before hearing the door creek open. _

"_Is anyone there?"_

_The woman walked around before sitting on the couch. It wasn't long before she saw a pair of blood red eyes. She found herself pinned under a small figure, with rabid features and claws digging into her skull, "Naruto? What the hell are you…"_

"_Kaa-Chan." he growled in a whisper. The tone of that voice in a child was enough to catch anyone off guard. "I want a Kaa-Chan. I don't wanna be alone!" _

_His face was pouring down tears as the voice in his head spoke._

'_**That's it Kit, just channel it and you'll have a Kaa-san.'**_

'_You promise?'_

_The demon fox chuckled as he answer, __**'I promise.'**_

_Tsunade watched as a red chakra began moving from Naruto's body down his arms. The sannin felt a jolt just before she could lift her fist to punch the boy off. Her body went limp as her vision became red. "Nar…Naruto stop it, you're…"_

'_It burns. Fuck it burns.'_

_Naruto stopped as he fainted. When the boy awoke he rubbed his head, "Damnit, stupid nightmare."_

Blue eyes widened, "S-So all that time, that d-dream was real."

Sakura and Tsunade watched as Naruto clutched her head, "Why? Kyuubi why?"

The sannin sighed before walking over to the genin, "Naruto don't cry on my floor." the blue-eyed blonde looked up, "Go and put your original clothes on, this prank is over."

She looked at her for a moment before smiling "Arigato Baa-Chan!"

Sakura pouted as the two Tsu's looked at her, "I-I wanted to have more fun." Tsunade smirked at her, "I think I'm going to like you a lot." Tsubaki smiled and chuckled, "Sakura-Chan is very likeable."

"You I'm not so sure about."

_**

* * *

**_

2 Days Later

Naruto had returned to normal and walked down the street with Sakura before sighing, "Kami-sama Sakura-Chan how could you do that to me!?!" She giggled back, "Because you're cute."

He looked at her smile, that whole time he was girl was to help her with a radical therapy session Tsunade wanted to try, but Sakura's smile was what he was trying to bring out. She looked nervously at him, "Is something wrong w-with m-my face?" He shook his head, "No, nothing is wrong, you just look prettier when your happy." Sakura blushed slightly. "T-Thanks."

The blonde boy sighed to the pink-haired girl as they approached the apartment. Yugito immediately opened the door, "Glad you two could make it."

"Yeah sure, but why did you want to see us?" Naruto asked curiously. Yugito led the two inside as Sakura made eye contact with a familiar looking figure who immediately snapped her face backward to face the genin.

"Y-Yuya-Chan?"

The pink-red haired girl jumped from the couch and grabbed the girl in a bear hug. Naruto turned surprised as Yugito looked at the boy, "By the way Naruto, have you seen Inu-hentai anywhere?"

"M-Mission, I think. How did you find her?"

Yugito smirked, "Tayuya here got into a scuffle with someone at the stadium, he knocked her out before she was taken by the ANBU for interrogation. Let's say she was 'reeducated'."

Sakura was buried into Tayuya's shirt as the girl rubbed her pink hair in utter astonishment and joy; as if reunited with the only person she cared for in the world. And because the person was Sakura, that made Naruto smile.

* * *

Kakashi walked down the road with Anko and Asuma, the three had linked up outside the crossroads of a few towns near the village. Since the invasion every jonin was forced to go from mission to mission, sometimes not even going home to resupply before heading to the next town. Sensei's especially were the most overworked and Asuma showed it the most of the three. "I don't know how many more of these missions I can take, between that and training my genin, ugh."

Anko smiled to the exhausted jonin, "You forgot about Kurenai-Chan too." The man sighed in exhaustion, pulling out a cigarette, "So how did it go for you Kakashi?"

The masked man shrugged before pulling out his prized Icha Icha book. Anko smirked as Kakashi unfortunately caught the glint in her eyes. "What is it Anko?"

She looked up, "Oh nothing Kaka."

Asuma put his lighter away before noticing smoke in the distance. "Hey isn't that where one of our inner outpost towns are?"

The other two jonins turned, Anko looked somewhat alert, "Yeah, that's Okinashi. I was going to grab a dango there."

Kakashi frowned and but his book away just as fast as he got it out, "Then why is it on fire?"

Asuma and Anko nodded to each other before the three moved for the town. When they approached the sight became appalling. The entire town was ablaze in fire with bodies lying on the ground, freshly dead shinobi and civilians as if all life had been interupted in a moment. "Who could've done such a thing."

Kakashi frowned as he looked around while Asuma took a body count for shinobi, "They took out two jonin and four chunin, the blood is fresh enough which means the culprit is still here." Anko took a step forward and yelled towards the fire, "Alright, we know you're here! Come out and show your face!"

A silhouette emerged from the flames, black, yellow eyes, menacing wings that extended in an instant. The suit of armor they wore was never scene before meaning its origin was unknown. Just the black shadow in the fire was shocking enough. Asuma croaked out a word, "N-Nani?"

The monster had arrived.

* * *

**_AN: _**That's right, cliffhangar. And now the longest Author's Note I've ever done.

-Well now we know what happens if Naruto crosses the line. *Mischievous grin* I couldn't resist. Don't expect Naruto and Sakura to live their much longer.

-Tsunade rids the persona from her body, I know some don't like the "Oh how can Kyuubi do that from inside Naruto? He's sealed, that's stupid." Might as well get this out of the way...........to quote the Naruto creator indirectly thru Wikipedia.....

"Because of the demon fox sealed within him, Naruto has access to its great reserves of chakra, a form of energy which allows ninja to perform supernatural feats. This surplus of chakra allows him to perform ninja abilities that someone of his age would ordinarily be incapable of using. Though portions of the fox's chakra constantly mix with Naruto's own, Naruto can forcibly draw upon its reserves by either submitting to rage or by directly asking the fox for a donation of its strength"

Now **in this story** Naruto was trained from an earlier age, therefore met the fox earlier, and therefore used his chakra earlier and therefore merged somewhat more quickly. What crazy demon stuff is either now common in other fanfics is up to the author, here it's another library of techniques which in this I'm dubbing **Akujutsu (Evil technique)**. Like Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, etc. is it creative? That's up to you, the reader. Voice your opinion. I SAID GOOD DAY!

Now what else am I forgeting...oh yeah...

-Sakura is reunited with Tayuya, the sound kunoichi's fate still in the air.

-Anko, Kakashi and Asuma all coming back from different missions meet up and run into an armored monster. I think I should just post this now...

OC Warning: I know these are not favored, some stories written by other people with OC's I can't keep track of unless I read the fine lines, but I think I'll tell you just now.

Here is the current list:

_Furrikka _

_Kaguya Shinn_

_Yaken_

_Tsubaki(Who will not be involved until MUCH later on, saving her for something special)_

You can count the mercenaries and the other with two eyes if you want. What is coming will be villians and one ally. That's it, I know it's taboo, but nothing in this world is worth it unless you focus your mind and get some damn creativity. I promise this though, even if there will be OC's in this fanfic, there will be no Mary fucking Sues. If it seems that way, they won't be for long. I can promise you that. Also** the rape** **mentions are done**, through, **I'm disturbed writing that crap**. (Only Tayuya suffered that) **I wish it on no one**.** There will be one more mention**, I won't tell you by who or when but **after that last one it will only** **be about _attempts_ at most nothing more than that**.

I will update very soon. If it feels like I don't acknowledge your comments, I do and take all advice into consideration.

Such as this: Yes two thirteen year old kids got married early, first their naive, second, how long do kids last against full grown battle hardened men. Other reasons will come to pass but until then I know it was quick, I thought about changing it, I'm sorry, I'm not changing it, so just deal with it. If I get far enough you might learn things that might raise eyebrows.

I hope you keep reading, reviewing and....ENJOY!!! =D


	31. New Enemy, Old Enemy

Asuma and Anko nodded to each other before the three moved for the town. When they approached the sight became appalling. The entire town was ablaze in fire as a silhouette emerged from the flames, black, yellow eyes, and menacing wings. "Nani?"

"Kakashi, Anko look."

The other jonin looked back to see more dead shinobi; ANBU, Konoha ANBU, lying in pools of their own blood. "You!"

The blazing yellow eyes turned along with the robotic head, "Who are you, who are you with!?! Iwa? Suna?" His sword swung to the side as the figure began moving towards the three rapidly, the armor glaring menacingly as it bathed in the sun. The blade slashed into the ground as the jonin dodged.

The three stood across from the armored nin with looks of disturbance, alert and confusion, "Just swords?"

"No, there has to be something more."

The blade then split open in Kunai blade-like fins. It began to heat up as the blade turned black making Anko have a vivid memory of when she first saw something like this "That chakra, Kakashi, Asuma get back!"

"**Owaru(Die)."**

The black chakra produced a shockwave forcing Anko to move Asuma and Kakashi into the air with her. The ground below had decayed and the buildings disappeared in a form of corrosive destruction. The figure had placed the sword back in his wing before looking at the snake tamer. If the jonin looked close enough they could see little lights behind the eyes. The enemy then held up a hand as a grappler extended hitting the kunzite in the shoulder, he swung her into both Asuma and Kakashi. There were puffs of smoke as the sight of broken stones were present.

From a wood out of town the three Leaf ninja watched, "We've got to warn the village."

They turned to find their enemy swinging a sword down at them. "Nani!?!"

They jumped above the treetops, throwing kunai that only bounced off the monster. "He's invulnerable!" The Copy nin turned before looking with his Sharingan and making handsigns, "We'll see about that!" Lightning charged in the palm of his hand and he struck the nin in the chest, **"Raikiri!"**

There was a flash before the lightning was gone, the armor was unscathed. "Nani?" A couple of smoke bombs exploded as Anko grabbed Kakashi's arm.

"We've gotta go, now!" All three of them started running and Body-flickering off as the enemy tapped his helmet, "Spiegel, they're heading right for you."

"Got it"

------

Kakashi looked back along with the others. They had broken engagement and began moving across the treeline at a rapid pace, never stopping, "Have we lost him?"

A figure emerged from the trees, blocking their way. Before they could anticipate anything two blades had extended as the were grabbed by the handles and slashed through the trench coat and jonin vests. "Agh!"

"Anko!" Kakashi grabbed her as the new figure began slashing at a furious rate. Asuma blocked with his knives as he glimpsed at this enemy when he tried to block again he noticed his arm had been struck in the opposite part of contact. He turned to find the same opponent behind him, mirroring the other, but he was sure there was only one. He couldn't make out any features except the shape. This opponent was covered in black cloth only with the two blades on the outside which seemed to extend from the back of the arm. They detached the minute the Sarutobi saw lightning coming from the blade he blocked the back one this time only to be struck in the front. "Now which one of you took Sei from me?"

The copy nin held onto Anko as he watched with his Sharingan, "A mirror image. Asuma the one on the right is the actual...!" Kakashi let out a sound of pain as a familiar sword, courtesy of Noir, struck him and grazed Anko. "Kakashi!"

The opponent he had just clashed with began chuckling, "And here I thought this would be challenging. Can I kill them Noir-sempai?" Anko held up her sleeve, "**Sen'eitajashu(Multiple Striking Snakes Technique)!" **Snakes shot out of her trenchcoat at the cloth covered nin, his blade was swift.

The heads of snakes lay on the ground as the jonin watched he turned towards her and held up his blade, she took out three shuriken in between her fingers and watched as the blade swiped back to his side. Anko felt the pain of open flesh and turned behind her to see another Spiegel. He slashed her chest before the kunoichi fell to the ground.

Noir sighed through his mask as Asuma made his move, grabbing both Anko and Kakashi under each arm, but he was in no condition for it as well, having sustained multiple injuries.

"Damnit." He began heading toward the village as fast as posssible.

Spiegel flashed in front of the jonin again, his voice was slightly crazed, "Where do you think you're going!" Lightning made the blade glow as he slashed, Asuma holding up one of his weapons as fast as he could, "Can't dodge this Knife man!"

Asuma felt a sharp pain as the lightning struck. It also hit Kakashi and Anko, _"Who are these guys?" _Just as they thought it was the end, a tree exploded from the ground forcing the enemies back, "Spiegel!"

"Hai Sempai!"

Asuma looked to see a group of ANBU approach. One wore a bear mask, Yamato, "Alright we'll take it from here."

The jonin shook his head with sweat running down his face from the pain, "No! Their movements indicate a form of hunter-nin! Get these two to the hospital, warn Hokage-sama!" He dropped them into the arms of fellow ANBU before falling onto a branch. Yugao soon appeared and picked Asuma up by slinging him over her shoulder. "Let's get you three out of here before they come back." The ANBU handed him to another comrade as Yugao looked to Tenzo.

"Better hurry, they're coming back!" He made handsigns causing a wood barrier to sprout from a tree. A round grapple head broke through. It pulled back as Spiegel slashed through, both arms extended like wings as the body crouched. Noir spoke to himself, "It doesn't matter how many of you stand in our way."

Spiegel leaped at Yamato, "We'll follow your blood to Konoha!"

* * *

Sakura looked at Tayuya as the older girl messed with her hair, neither had said a word for nearly half an hour, just enjoying the company that was once lost for both of them, the sound kunoichi was the first to speak, "Wow, you aren't covered in grime, and I can see your face. These shitheads have been taking good care of you."

Yugito and Suiitiven growled and squinted at her, "What did you call us?"

The kunoichi gulped nervously as Sakura giggled; Naruto scratched his head confused, "So wait, you're like…her sister or something?"

"Kuso, you're not the brightest piece of shit are you?" The blonde boy growled, "At least I didn't decide to fight those two? How stupid was that huh?" He pointed to the jonin at the kitchen counter who both looked surprised Naruto mentioned them in that context.

"Why you little!"

"Bring it on."

Sakura curled up as they began to glare, "P-Please don't fight each other." They kept growling until she barked angrily, "_**Enough! GET ALONG NOW, SHANNARO!" **_

The whole apartment stopped and stared at the girl's sudden outburst, "Saku…" Fists lowered and heads popped up from toppled seats.

"Sakura-Chan?" Sakura ducked her head before blushing in embarrasment. It was once again Yaken who summed it up best, "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

The current mood and environment was interupted when the front door was banged on, "Guys open up!" Yugito was the first to open the door to find Kurenai in a state of panic, she looked as if she ran a good distance to get there. "Kurenai-san?"

She grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her, "There's no time! Kakashi, Asuma and Anko are all wounded and living in the hospital, we need Sakura's chakra."

"Nani!?!"

* * *

All three jonin lay in a hospital room, with Asuma as the only one conscious, Tsunade stood with Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Yugito, Suiitiven, Chouji, Kurenai and TenTen surrounding the room. "This better not be the new deal Baa-Chan, Sakura's not some medical tool."

Sakura nodded in affirmation as the sannin sighed, "It was that damn demon woman's idea, she has complete faith in her. And I'm starting to see her potential as well."

Yugito sat with her arms crossed on the bars of the hospital bed, Suiitiven next to her, Choji had his sensei's attention, "So what happened Asuma-sensei?"

The man cringed trying to sit up, "We…found each other on a road near Okinashi town. We decided to head back together when we saw smoke and fire from the town. The place was ablaze, people were lying on the ground, including patrol shinobi. That's when we saw _him_…" All attention focused on

"He was…armored, black. With blade-like wings, he wasn't human…he took out both Anko and Kakashi with just one swing, then he chased after us until we thought he was gone. That's when his buddy ambushed us, I couldn't make him out either."

Asuma wiped the sweat off his brow, "The only thing I can tell you that could be of help are their names." He pointed to a glass of water which Chouji handed to him, "The armored one…the other guy called him Noir. The other was being called Spiegel, he's the one that slashed my chest."

He looked down at the bandages as Naruto looked over them all. Anko's bandaged body was covered by a sheet. Kakashi tossed in his sleep as he and Sakura moved from his bed to Anko's.

Tsunade sighed, "I need some sake."

An ANBU jumped into the room, her body was scratched and bleeding, "H-Hokage-sama." Yugao fell over as the mask she wore also fell. "Yugao-san!"

They helped her into the spare bed as she coughed, "Half…half my squad…they're badly wounded or dead, it was just one of them. The other tracked us back to the village before pulling back."

Tsunade began healing her arm when Yugao grabbed her wrist, "No! Get the village ready, these two want something, something important…we don't know what they'll do."

The Hokage nodded before turning to everyone else in the room. "Do you have any ideas? Anyone?"

The shinobi started thinking before they heard Kakashi awake long enought to cough something. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran over followed by the others with calls of his name. "One of them…he mentioned someone…named" His voice was horse, "**S-Sei**."

The image of a blonde haired girl entered both Yugito's and Suiitiven's minds, "We know what they want," Yugito whispered. They turned towards Tsunade as she waited for an answer, "They want Team 7's genin."

The genin in the room gasped as village leader asked them for details, "Which ones?" Suiitiven gave a harsh look to the sannin Hokage, "All of them."

* * *

Team 7 stood in the Hokage's office, with Tsunade staring at them with her hands in front of her face. Sasuke, who had just returned to active duty looked around, "I don't understand, what's going on?"

"For the time being, you three will have to be in the same location to be monitored, the same enemy that attacked you after the Akatsuki are assumed to be linked with the two nin heading for the village."

The blonde woman sighed, "So currently, you, Uchiha Sasuke, will be sharing your family's compound with your team."

The Uchiha paled slightly before scoffing, "No way." Naruto and Sakura both growled annoyed to that statement, "Teme!"

It was then the two jonin in the room began clearing there throats to gain the room's attention, "We might…have a better place…if that's okay with you Baa-Chan." Yugito slapped the boy next to her who then groaned, "Tsunade-sama."

The woman looked intrigued, "And where would that be?"

Yugito sighed before looking at the woman with a sincere look, "Please Tsunade-sama, the less you know about it the better off we'll be."

The sannin nodded, confident in the blonde kunoichi's abilities as a shinobi, as well as that other one, "Alright then. Do what you two do best."

"Hai."

"Yosh."

* * *

The genin now walked behind the two jonin from the Hokage tower. It was becoming another hectic day, "Where are we going N-Nii-san?" The older boy turned his head to Sakura, "It's nowhere special, just a town house on the eastside of the village?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "But there aren't any…" The teenage boy already had an answer for that as well, "They tore down your old apartment complex and began revitalizing the neighborhood. We took advantage of the situation, by buying the land anonymously."

Yugito stopped, looking surprised at the auburn haired ninja, as did the genin. Suiitiven sighed in annoyance with all eyes on him once more, "Okay, I did, alright. I thought it would come in handy later and I had to ditch those jewels I took from Hyuga Hiashi somehow. They wouldn't let me buy the first choice of the old Namikaze compound anyway." They started walking again. Yugito spoke flatly, "I thought you knew better than to invest in real-estate."

Sasuke smirked and in a rare turn decided to speak, "Yeah, I've been by that place a couple of times, it's locked up tight. Pretty nice though." He then looked curious, "Why do they call it the Namikaze compound anyway? No one in the village was named Namikaze."

Suiitiven shrugged, "There must've been, they won't say anything about it though. And I couldn't find anything in the library. Hell, neither could Yugito."

The blonde kunoichi pointed to a rather nice looking two story home in front of the group that had come into view. "There's a pool out back and the house is surrounded by a rather large fence to keep you away from prying eyes."

The male jonin took out a key as he placed his other hand on the knob. "C'mon you three, I have to show you something." He led the three inside, it looked like a really nice house on the inside, a conventional living room, a nice kitchen, three bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, two in a renovated basement. There was another level below that, with a similar portal seal in Suiitiven's room on the concrete floor.

"I need you three to listen. Whenever you're in danger, you'll come down here, activate the seal, you'll have a 20 second lapse before this dispels. When it's active, stay exactly where you are when…well…you'll see sooner or later."

They walked back up the flights of stairs to the front porch, "Now you three understand right?" Yugito asked. Naruto scratched his head, "But what is that se…"

"Do you understand…Naruto?" they stressed it harder as he nodded, "Good, now stay here, we don't want you three outside that house. There's an illusion cast so it looks like a tarp is covering the entire thing from above. You won't be seen in the front or backyard."

He scratched his cheek before turning to Yugito, "Did I forget anything?" The young woman shook her head and scoffed in annoyance, he grinned, "Okay then, we need to go see Baa..." Yugito glared at him before he corrected himself, "Tsunade-sama and fill her in on some details, until this whole alert thing ends stay here. And don't burn the place down, Naruto, Sasuke." The two boys groaned with twitching eyebrows to match. Sakura giggled.

* * *

The two jonin left and in 15 minutes the genin in the living room to discuss their options. "So…what do we do now?" Naruto asked. Sakura curled in her comfort position as Sasuke tapped his fingers on the green chair facing forward from the couch, "What do you two usually do when your stuck at home."

Naruto shrugs, "I usually sleep."

Sakura curled up a little more, "I-I usually did all the chores."

Sasuke sighed, "So, I'm stuck with a lazy dobe and a maid." Sakura growled in anger over the term 'maid' it obviously sickened her to be called that, "What did you just call me Teme?"

The Uchiha sighed again and asked a more personal question, "Don't you two make out or something?"

"Sasuke-Teme!" Both blushed. The Uchiha sighed, "Everyone knows, I thought you did it a lot."

"I-It's not something we talk about," Naruto scratched his head slightly embarrassed. Sasuke scoffed with a smirk plastered on his face, "You haven't changed at all dobe."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

The Uchiha leaned back and looked at ceiling fan, "Ever since the academy, Naruto has been fixated by you. And refused to tell me why."

Sakura blushed slightly astonished, "M-Me?"

"Yeah, if you need anything else as evidence, take a look in the corner."

Sakura turned around to see a unique giant flower plant in the corner of the room by the window, it was unique flower with red, orange and golden petals.

"Th-That's." She turned to Sasuke with a look of need to have an explanation.

"I think it was five years ago when every fan girl started giving flowers they gathered in a kunoichi class of some sort. I hate fan girls, they don't focus on what's important. Anyway, they started giving me flowers and proclaiming the usual love fest crap, I just kept going and then I saw that…" he pointed to the plant in the corner. "I've never seen anything like it before; I was going to take it, until I saw a flash of pink behind a fence."

Sakura flinched as he continued, "You can deny it all you want Sakura, but back then I knew you were a fan girl, just not a very vocal one, but a fan girl none the less." He folded his arms behind his head, "Of course if I got you upset and Naruto found out, he would crucify me to a tree, so I did the next best thing."

_

* * *

_

A younger Naruto opened the door to his home seeing Sasuke with a plant. He looked at the boy, "So…you are gay?"

_The Uchiha sighed, "No, that weirdo girl put this plant in front of the sidewalk for me to find, I don't want fan girl crap. I figured you want it, it is from her."_

_Naruto shrugged, "Okay." He punched Sasuke before taking it._

* * *

"Back then that flower was only 6in tall, now it's 4 and a half feet tall. Where did you find this thing Sakura?"

"I didn't find it…I made it." the girl whispered, "You see, it happened like this."

_

* * *

_

All the academy girls gathered in front of their teacher, "Alright in order to learn how to be a kunoichi, you must learn your resources. That is why we'll be in flower arrangement today. Now pick a partner and get to work."

_All the girls ran off except for Sakura who just sat as everyone else picked a partner. The sensei looked down at the girl in baggy, oversized clothes, "Sakura, where's your partner?"_

_The girl shook her head, "You mean you don't have one?" She nodded. The sensei sighed mumbling, 'not again' before looking up at the spread out group, "Ino!" Sakura flinched in a panic._

_The blonde girl looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Take Sakura as a partner will you, she doesn't seem to have one."_

_Ino nodded as the pink haired girl began running over to her quietly, before tripping on her pants and skidding in the dirt to everyone's amusement. The blonde girl growled annoyed as she took a seat next to her. "Listen forehead, I won't let you ruin a perfect grade for me so just stay out of my way, got that?"_

_Sakura just nodded meekly as the sleeves of her shirt fell well past her hands again. She watched Ino begin gathering flowers in a meadow. By this time the pink haired girl had already become a mute, just watching and observing. She hesitantly reached out and pulled out a strange flowery plant. Ino quickly snatched it, "I don't need Fujibakama, Kami you're so useless."_

_Sakura silently whined as the sound of feet approached, along with a familiar voice, "Well lookie here, don't you think you're out of your league by being partnered with Ino, forehead."_

_The pink haired girl trembled as Ino watched Ami grab her hair, shaking Sakura around by the pink locks, "C'mon, say something you little freak, you punched me last time, where's that strength." Sakura just shook and let out a broken, near-silent whimper waiting for the next move. Ino looked at her face, eyes shut tight, nostrils flaring, trembling. Something clicked._

"_Ami back off." The girl and her gang turned to Ino, "Why, what's she matter to you."_

_A flower landed in the purple haired girl's mouth,_ "_Because if you're going to berate her now I'll fail, and if I fail you'll know what I'll do. By the way that flower you're eating is poisonous"_

_The girl released the Sakura and ran to the teacher, her goons scoffed, "Fine, she's too worthless to insult anyway." They knocked the pink haired girl over one last time before catching up with their leader._

_Ino watched as they ran away to leave Sakura crying silently. When she felt her eyes on her, Ino stuck her nose in the air, "Suck it up would ya. It's embarrassing." the girl sniffled before Ino made eye contact with her seeing something else, "Whoa did they give you that shiner?"_

_Sakura flinched, shook her head looking away hesitantly, she just wanted to come out and say it was one of two of her 'gifts' last week, but she couldn't. No one cared. Ino lifted her bangs to get a better look, "That's really bad looking." Sakura's eyes widened, desperately searching for some sort of positive feedback or sympathy she could possibly receive. Ino saw this and smiled, "It makes your face look better." _

_Crushed. _

_"What's the point of you being here if you keep crying and getting beat up, you should just freeze and die like the bud you are, because that's all you'll be. Unworthy to be a kunoichi" Ino should've kept the words in her mouth because at that moment Sakura started running away into another part of the field, eventually getting pushed into a brush of menacing looking twigs and fallen branches. What she didn't see was that Ino frowned as the other girl's leered at her._

_Sakura sat down, there were no flowers here, which meant she'd fail the course and would have to be held back. If anyone found out she wouldn't get away from it, rejection after rejection. Good thing it was a two day project. She sat curled up and sobbing, until her eyes caught sight of a flower, withered and a bud. _

'_It's just like me.' _

_She crawled over and placed her hands on it, the strange golden glow she had seen before made the flower grow healthy and bloom in magnificent colors. It brought a smile to her face, as if this flower had acknowledged her existence in a way she wanted. So for a time she began growing it secretly, keeping it until a day she heard the fan girls talk about giving Sasuke flowers. _

_Before she could even think it over, she sneaked a mug from her kitchen, scooped the flower up and decided to give it to the Uchiha with the thought he would be the one to take her away._

_She was happy when the boy took hers. And only hers. _

* * *

"So all the time I thought you kept it, you gave it to Naruto?"

The Uchiha nodded quietly, "Yeah, but fuck Sakura, I didn't know they were that bad to you. No wonder Ino's been acting so strange."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hey yeah, now that you mention it Shikamaru said the same thing, that Ino had changed since Sakura kicked her ass." Sakura looked in contempt of the mention of the other kunoichi. She still felt a deep bitterness swell inside her.

"Yes well, you two can think about that. I'm going to go take a nap, since we'll be here awhile. " Sasuke started walking upstairs as Naruto scooted closer to the kunoichi.

"Sakura-Chan about the plant."

"It's okay Naruto-kun I'm g-glad he gave it to you, y-you took good care of it. It's just, I still want to make sure Ino-pig w-will never become a h-hindrance to me again."

He blinked a couple of times before sighing. Some things never change.

* * *

At the Konoha gate two males checked in, "Reasons for being here?"

One had white hair and violet eyes, looked to be in his late teens/early twenties, the other was slightly younger with brown hair and blue eyes. Both were in traditional civilian garb, one wore a large bag over his shoulder.

"We have business with a few merchants in the central market. Here are our papers."

A couple of papers stamped and Kotetsu smiled, "Very well then. Welcome to Konoha…Kusanagi-san, Urabe-san."

The two figures walked into the village as the younger of them smiled, "That was too easy Sempai."

* * *

There was a knock on the front door as Sakura awoke. She had been asleep with Naruto for a few hours, lying on his chest. "I was having a good dream. This better be damn good."

She walked down the stairs and down the hall to the front door, she swung it open only to looked bitterly, "What do you want?"

Ino stood somberly in the doorway, in a white shirt and black shinobi pants, "Can we talk, Sakura?"

"No." She was about to slam the door when Ino blocked it, "Please, please just let me talk Sakura, that's all I want and after that, you can do what you wish."

Sakura snapped, "How the hell did you find this place anyway!?!" She was paranoid, this girl was one of several that had caused her so much grief and damage, it was almost as if she were back from the dead, unable to listen from the first time. She was just here to hurt her just like always.

"I…I followed you."

Sakura slammed the door feeling herself losing control, she took a couple deep breaths before talking to herself "No…Sakura, face your fears, she's not here to hurt you. Or is she?"

The pink haired girl opened the door with her guard still up, "Backyard, right now, you have 2 minutes."

-------------

They sat by the pool as Sakura flopped onto a pool chair, she crossed her arms and tried to keep as composed as possible, "Alright, start t-talking."

"I…I'm…" The blonde girl fell on her knees and began sobbing, "I'm sorry Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes in shock and watched her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, all I've ever done was to make your life a living hell. I'm sorry for ruining every chance I had for you to make a friend or finding something to smile about, I-I know you will never forgive me Sakura, but…"

The pink haired girl watched as turquoise crystal eyes looked up at her, "I…I…can't remember…I can't remember anything…except your life, through my eyes. In my dreams, all I can see is your face and being yelled at by thousands of voices, asking why I was so cruel to you. Just you. I…I could blame my friends for dragging me away the day I first talked to you, but I'm to blame for going along with them." Ino looked up at the now shocked pink haired girl again, "I'm so, so sorry, I just wish I could find a way to have your forgiveness, and maybe your friendship. Because I'm still trying to remember everything else, I don't want to hurt people that way anymore."

Sakura tried to keep a straight face until she spotted a tattoo on Ino's left arm, it spoke to her bluntly, "W-What is that?"

Ino looked at her arm and rolled up her sleeve, it was calligraphy in design, but it extended from the elbow to under the shoulder, the lower arm was a stem with two branches, dots under each, the top was like a flower which became a crescent-like shape with a cherry blossom petal in the center of it. Sakura suddenly had a flash from her near-photographic memory '_This is one of the elder of my clan symbols.'_

'**_It is the mark of your ownership.' _**Sakura looked somewhat indignified by her Inner's statement.

'_You mean she's my…mate!?'_

'_**What!?! No! That's hentai perverted YUCK! This is a human mark, like the one you saw on Hinata's back.'**_

'_Then this means,'_ at that moment Sakura knelt down to Ino's ear, "You will stop remembering Yamanaka Ino."

The blonde flinched at Sakura's tone, "Because you'll earn my forgiveness, in exchange for your freedom."

"W-What are you?"

Sakura tapped a golden chakra covered finger on the mark, Ino gasped before going completely silent and limp. The pink haired genin shot up nervously as Ino fell on the ground, "W-What did I just do?"

The other girl soon groaned before sitting up and looking at her, "Sakura-sama, what's the matter?"

Sakura's eyes trembled as she watched Ino, "_Okay, okay. She did not just call me that, I did not just do that. I did not just do that.'_

Her inner sighed and spoke bluntly, "_**Unfortunately you just did."**_

"I-Ino, w-who are you?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

'_**Let's see if she's like Tsubaki.'**_

Sakura's face contorted to a serious expression, followed by a bland tone of voice. "Ino, go swimming."

The blonde girl stood and into the pool before going back in forth, freestyle, backstroke. Sakura didn't hesitate in her next move, "Naruto-kun!"

She ran upstairs and jumped on the boy who lay in bed, waking him, "Naruto! Trouble! Trouble!" the blonde boy shot up. "I'm up, I'm up! What is it?"

Sakura dragged him outside and pointed at the pool, "Ino…and the tattoo and the…chakra and splash!" She made her crazy movements as Naruto held her shoulders to calm her down, "Alright, Sakura-Chan what's going on?"

Ino walked out of the pool and came into eye contact with Naruto, "Ino?"

The girl smiled, "Yes Naruto-sama?"

The boy just shook his head before looking with dread, "We're so fucked now."

* * *

**_A/N: Dun Dun, Dun Dun Dun DUUNNN. _**

Yeah what did you think about that. Seriously, what did you guys think about that?

Now onto summary:

1) New enemies have appeared and have appeared with a bang(more like a slash). Noir and Spiegel, with no tactics known to fight an unknown and unexpected enemy Asuma, Kakashi and Anko are surprisingly outmatched by the ambush/pincer maneuver. They are quickly put out of commission and the ANBU pushed back shortly after, indicating a well above B-class nin. They then pull back, at least that's what Konoha believes.

2) The members of Team 7, after a disturbing detail is revealed, are forced into a secure hiding place. Where an item reveals another detail in Sakura's disturbing past.

Anyone remember that moment where Sakura and Ino had a flashback during the Chunin exams in Naruto? Yeah, it's been twisted around too. Speaking of twisted........

Ino's back. And she's here to...apologize? Sakura doesn't believe any of it and winds up making it worse by activating a seal that appeared after Inner Sakura's work.

With the gang in hiding and two hunters looking for them what could happen next?

R&R until then!


	32. In the Gates

* * *

Sakura dragged him outside and pointed at the pool, "Ino…and the tattoo and the…chakra and splash!" She made her crazy movements as Naruto held her shoulders, "Alright, Sakura-Chan what's going on?" Ino walked out of the pool and came into eye contact with Naruto, "Yes Naruto-sama?"

The boy just shook his head, "We're so fucked now."

* * *

Tsunade stood at the gate as Kurenai landed in front of her, "We've scanned the entire outskirts, there's no sign of those two." Inuzuka Tsume landed next to her daughter Hana with a pack of dogs, "We've lost the scent, whoever they are, they're good. Very good." The Hokage sighed before looking as Jiraiya leaned against a pole, "It is a possibility they're linked to Akatsuki since there are two of them."

"Very well, have the next group continue there patrols. We'll keep the village on an elevated alert, if they are here we'll take them out."

* * *

The two enemy nin walked down the street under their guise as civilians, the younger brown haired male eating a bowl of fried rice as he walked, "So a jinchuuriki power is equaled by curse." His white haired elder, Kusanagi, nodded, "They suffer, but some are different in the regard that those who cause suffering bring justice."

Spiegel swallowed a large bite before exhaling, "Deep shit Sempai."

He then went back to his bowl before being knocked over by a complete stranger, "Oh, I'm sorry about that." The male looked up to who he ran into. It was a pale blonde haired sixteen year old with cat like eyes, a Konoha hiate on her forehead. She rubbed the hair conecting to her long ponytail, "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

Noir rolled his eyes as his partner rubbed rice of his shirt as he responded, "Nah, it's okay. I wasn't looking."

The kunoichi smiled and chuckled slightly, "You two must be from out of town, aren't you?"

They both looked surprised at the girl, "How did you?" She chuckled again with the smile on her face, "I'm a ninja it's my job to analyze."

The older white haired boy smirked back this time with his own chuckle, "That logic rings true."

She introduced herself. "Nii Yugito."

The younger man responded for both, "Urabe. You can call this guy Kusanagi."

"Well then, nice meeting you. Enjoy your stay in Konoha." She walked off as the two waited for her to be out of hearing range. "Sempai, isn't she one of our targets?"

The other nodded as he continued to watch her, "Why?"

"You're still looking at her and for good reason. It's because she's fucking hot." They watched her link up with a auburn haired guy with a black and white jacket. Kusanagi's eyes widened at the sight of him, "No way."

"What, you see her boyfriend or something?" He took the bowl out of his partner's hands, "Better, take a look Spiegel." The other boy turned, smirked and chuckled, "No wonder we were ordered to kill him."

* * *

Ino sat on the couch as the three other genin talked in the other room. Naruto sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Sakura, when I said you should have closure, enslavement was not the general idea," Sasuke was smirking as he commented next, "I give you an A for creativity though."

The girl frowned, "Yeah, thanks a lot. But what am I going to do, her father is my therapist, he's going to kill me unless..." Sakura paused as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Unless what?"

"Unless she…I'll be right back." Sakura ran out of the room leaving her two teammates in the kitchen. That's when the Uchiha pulled Naruto aside, "You were right dope."

"Now you're admitting it....About what?" The blonde now looked confused, very confused.

"Sakura is pretty cool, just wished you two you stop thinking I have a thorn up my side."

Naruto scoffed, "It's more like you have a log lodged up your ass."

------

Sakura stood over the blonde girl, who just looked at her. This accident was giving her a headache, "Listen Ino, I need to…get you…to, and I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth, allow your parents to have you move in with me."

Ino suddenly smiled, "Hai, I'll take care of it."

Sakura rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead with utter disdain, "Now you can't tell them about what you really are. Got that Ino-pig?"

The other kunoichi nodded, "Hai. I'll make sure to make a convincing story, I really don't want to live there."

Sakura growled as her annoyance became furry, _'The bitch doesn't even appreciate the fact she has a family!?!'_

Ino whimpered at the anger in Sakura's eyes, "It's not what you think…" she whispered, "I…I know my parents love me, it's just that…they wanted me to be something else."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she spoke thru her teeth, "Something else?"

The blonde girl nodded, "My dad was hammered from his buddy drinking, but he's not an angry drunk, it was rare to be drunk coming home for him. Just…I heard him slip it out, that he wished I was a boy. My mom saw me at the door, but no matter how many times he told me he was sorry, but I knew he still wanted it. I know they're great parents, they are I just…feel like I shouldn't exist sometimes."

Sakura turned around to face her again with a cold face, "You've treated me like your plaything my entire life." Ino took a sharp intake of air as Sakura came face to face with her, "Yamanaka Ino from this day forward you're now the doll. To do with I see fit."

She walked out of the room to find Sasuke and Naruto looking at her, their faces surprised her, "Nani!?!"

Sasuke uttered one word in impression, "Damn."

The pink haired girl growled before looking at Naruto who had a little trickle of blood from his nose. "Kyaaaa!" She punched them both through the back door before stomping off.

"Bakas!"

* * *

The two agents that had infiltrated the village walked into an expensive looking inn, "Hi, can we get a room. Top floor."

The doorman at the register nodded, "Certainly and how long will you be staying?"

"A couple of days."

"Alright let me just ring you...." Spiegel flashed a series of handsigns as the man just smiled to them, "Enjoy your stay."

Both nin then walked into the elevator, "Weak minded fool."

The door shut.

* * *

Tsunade stood at the desk with several senior consul members, "Alright, the entire village perimeter is secure. We could find no trace of them." Koharu and Homura pondered, "Do we still have any reason why then, you're keep three of our genin hidden away then."

The Hokage sighed, "We don't have any way to be sure that they aren't planning. When I asked the Intelligence people to investigate; a person matching the description of one of them came up. Yuki no Kuni's government was taken out by this same black winged knight Asuma and Kakashi were attacked by."

"This other one, Spiegel." Tsunade dropped a blurry photo, "They say he took out the best ninja in Hoshigakure along with the royal guard of a daimyo in Akuma no Kuni."

"Any links?" Homura asked. "To who?"

Danzo who stood in the shadow now spoke, "Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, we're not in the dark about these things Tsunade."

The Hokage's hazel eyes sharpened onto the man, "No, we have no links at all, there is suspicion that they're from the Southern region, but we haven't been able to confirm this."

There eyes turned back to the documents, notes and photos on the desk, "All this for three genin?"

"In any case if we receive nothing in a few hours we'll call off this hiding business." Danzo then stated. Tsunade's eyes snapped to the bandaged man, "What!?! On who's authority?!"

His face was still stern, "The council's, we're making it suspicious for the three of them to be locked away. It's been decided on by a one-third vote."

The woman growled in agitation. She would find a way to fight those power-hungry leeches.

* * *

It was long after the sun had set and people were still outside. One of them had his hand in his pockets; walking the streets of Konoha alone, and it isn't even his own village. A familiar voice soon grabbed his attention,"Kusanagi-san, right?"

The white haired male turned to see Nii Yugito once more, "Yugito-san, what are you doing out this late?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I should be asking you the same thing. A civilian, walking around a ninja village at 10pm." He sighed before giving a slight smile, "I just wanted to walk around."

Yugito smiled back, "Yeah, I do the same thing, night prowling. It's nice." She walked up next to him, "Mind if join you then?" His smile looked a little more sincere to the kunoichi now.

--------------

"So, where are you from?"

Kusanagi shrugged to the question, "I'm always moving. So I lose track…" Yugito looked curious, his face was stoic as two light violet eyes looked right at her, "That other guy I saw you run off with, who is he?"

Yugito didn't blink as she remembered their previous conversation, "Oh him, he's a friend of mine. Kind of a baka."

"So what's his name?"

Yugito ran a hand through her hair, "Furrikka Suiitiven."

"Oh." _"So that's your alias." _He then stood there as he and the girl exchanged basic knowledge about each other. How she had a little brother and how he met Urabe, his stories were fake but hers were somewhat vague. He still managed to retrieve some information though. They stopped near the reservoir.

They continued to stand by the canal as Yugito yawned, "Well I've had a busy day, maybe you and Urabe-san can hang out with us sometime."

He smirked, "Maybe, we'll see." _'The operation will proceed as planned.'_

Yugito walked off, feeling a bit different about the stranger, "I've got either a really good vibe or really bad vibe about him."

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch, tapping her foot as a victorious Ino walked in from the back door, locking it behind her. "I now officially live with you Sakura-sama."

The pink haired girl looked interested, "How'd you do it?" Ino scratched her head and smiled nervously, "You know…I kind of…possessed my Kaa-san and talked my Tou-san into it. It worked out."

Sakura, now annoyed again, sighed, "Good, starting the minute we get out of here, you're going to dump all your friends." Ino spoke up, "Um…I already did."

Her new mistress looked surprised, "Since when?"

The blonde girl fidgeted, "After you defeated my old self, they all couldn't believe you beat me, so they ran. They're all afraid what you'll do to them now. Since there were only three graduating kunoichi and you were the only one to pass the preliminaries in the chunin exams."

The pink haired girl sighed, "Good, I want them to be afraid of me. And from now on you're the new Yamanaka Ino. Think of it as a fresh start." She walked passed her, "Now go to bed. It's late damnit."

"Hai Sakura-sama."

Sakura walked upstairs and shut the bedroom door behind her. Naruto was facing her as she slumped to floor, "Am I bad person Naruto, am I just like him?" Her voice was quiet. The blonde just smiled shaking his head, "No, you're not a bad person." He stood walked over and helped her to the bed. "Goodnight Sakura-Chan."

He was fast asleep as Sakura just continued to stare at his face for what seemed like an eternity. Her eyes became heavy and closed. "Goodnight Naru-kun."

* * *

Tsubaki sighed, "Shit Tsunade-Chan, at least let me kill those old fucks for you, we can celebrate with sake."

The blonde growled, "No, we're not doing that, no matter how much I want that to happen."

The assassin leaned over the desk in an attempt to pressure the human she was based from, "Well Naruto-sama will be okay with it, c'mon let me do it Nee-Chan."

"Urusei!"

* * *

Noir continued walking around town the next day with Urabe. "This village is nice."

The elder sighed, "Did you manage to contact the rest of them?"

The younger sighed annoyed, "Yeah yeah, they've infiltrated certain vital points, we'll be ready to go as soon as the genin are released."

* * *

Naruto sat downstairs with Ino, they both remained quiet since neither had been talkative when they were younger. "I um…" Ino tried to start conversation, Naruto showed no interest. She sighed, "Naruto, I know we aren't friends, and what I've done to Sakura-sama is unforgivable, but I would like to…"

"What's it like?"

Ino looked confused. At that moment Sakura was walking from the stairwell and began listening in. "What's it like, having two parents that love you?"

She froze behind the wall.

Ino scratched her head, "Well I always hung out with my Kaa-san in her flower shop, she would always have lunch with me and talked to me about flowers. Have snacks with me and my friends at the end of the day from the academy. We'd hang out a lot, eat Ice Cream and stuff."

Sakura clutched her heart, it was painful to hear things like that.

_"Here Sakura-Chan." A small Sakura took the strange food from her mother. "Try it sweetie, before it melts."_

_She licked it before smiling, "I-It's g-good Kaa-Chan. What is it?"_

_"It's called Ice Cream."_

Sakura's face was emotionless as tears gathered in wide green eyes. Ino still continued as they didn't notice her inside.

"Tou-san, even though he would've wanted me to be a boy was still proud of me, he still loved me just the same. It turned out I was like him too. He came to school events with me when he wanted to. He would sneak out with me when Kaa-san was looking for us and we'd go have fun in town. He told me how I could fix things wrong with my jutsu and schoolwork. When I had good grades he would hang them on the wall or if they weren't he would just tell me to try harder and encourage me. Mostly when my report card came we would do whatever I wanted to do."

The pink haired girl clenched her fists, feeling her resolve crumbling with more memories in her head.

_Sakura was eight when she received her report card, Iruka-sensei told her she had the highest scores of anyone in the academy. It brought a smile to her face, she was good at something, the paper in her hand said she was the best mind. For once Sakura had felt optimism about her life. After getting passed Ami and her gang she rushed home before opening her front door._

_She bumped into a leg, falling on her rear._

_"Why are you in such a hurry?" a voice spoke coldly. She stood and looked up at her father, hesitantly she held up her letter to him. He began reading, "Dear Haruno-san we're pleased to inform you that…" He stopped reading out loud, finishing the letter and looked at his daughter. "I-It s-s-says I-I…have the b-best grades Tou-san. It says I-I'm sm-smart," she said meekly. The man didn't speak as he looked down at the report card then back to the flinching child, then the paper again. "And?"_

_Sakura looked up, "I-I…w-was wonder-er-ing…if th-this means…t-that I'm not w-worthless…and w-we could…have a…"_

_He looked at her harshly as she looked back down, pushing her fingers together, "A-a f-fresh start? O-or if I could h-have…"_

_She was interrupted by a leg slamming her stomach and throwing her into a wall. Her face looked up to see two rugged hands rip her report card, Sakura had tears fall, "B-But, but…" __The man slammed the front door behind him. She quietly walked over to the paper, he even tore the note from her teacher. She fell on her knees before falling on the floor, broken. _

_When he came back, he found her right where he left her. "Get up!"_

_His drunken hand lifted her off the ground, "Where's *hiccup*! My *hic* dinner!?! Your mother would've…." Sakura never spoke a word, just walking into the kitchen before turning on the stove. He turned it off. "I already ate girl! Hic what's *hic* the point *hic*."_

_Sakura limped towards her bedroom before coming up to her bed, she just lay there as the drunken man threw an empty bottle at her wall, "Whatrerr you doin now you *hic* little dumb ass?"_

_She shuddered and grabbed her head before curling up. She couldn't take it anymore; the constant names, forehead, bubblegum hair, pale klutz, dumb ass. She got up and began running towards her window, opening it in pure desperation to quell the constant ridicule. Her father ran forward, pulled her back and slammed the window shut. He was drunk, but still showed stun, Sakura just tried to kill herself in front of him. The girl was clutched into a fettle position, shivering. "You've really lost your mind haven't you?"_

Sakura felt the puddle underneath her toes as Ino finished her commented, "It sounds nice." Sasuke walked up to the pink-haired girl and rolled his eyes in annoyance. It seemed like she was only two emotions hyper or sad, "Is there a good reason why your crying by the door?"

Naruto and Ino turned as Sasuke was knocked against the wall. Naruto ran to see a pink and red blur. "Oh shit."

He followed her back to their room, "Sakura-Chan?"

She was in the corner in ball as he walked up, "Sakura?"

She muffled into her shirt. Naruto tapped her, "Sakura-Chan I can't hear you when you don't look at me."

She sniffled before looking at him, "It's not fair. It's not fair Naruto!" Naruto flinched as she looked up at him, "Why do we have to suffer!?! Why do we have to be hunted, have horrible childhoods!?! We haven't done anything wrong, so why do those that have get everything we wish we could!?!"

"Sakura-Chan?"

"I want the pain to stop! Naruto how do I get the pain to end? When does it end!?!"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know Sakura-Chan." He felt the same feelings, even if he wouldn't say them. It did hurt, but he wasn't supposed to cry with her, it wasn't him.

* * *

Noir smiled, "I know where are targets are."

Urabe looked at his sempai, "How the hell can you keep doing that?"

"It's because I feel the pain. You can feel it in the chakra, our objectives we need to capture are in pain, our target is a void, a wound." He turned to his comrade, "That is my genkai, I can feel the ebb and flow."

Urabe growled, "And that is why you keep getting twice as fucking much capital as the rest of us. Oh look, I can feel emotional build up in a person from chakra so I can tell when my target is crying"

That's when Noir stopped, his partner sighed in his still annoyed mood, "C'mon sempai I was only…"

"No, someone is here too, an adversary of ours."

----

Kotetsu at the check-in desk wrote the information down, "And your business here?"

"Family reunion," an optimistic female voice said, she walked past the desk as the ninja looked puzzled, "Who would she visit?"

* * *

Sasuke sat reading on the sofa as Ino walked into the room, "Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun?" he looked up at the girl annoyed, "What, haven't you caused enough trouble, especially for Sakura? That's all I've ever see you do besides fawn over me, leave me alone." Ino remained quiet before mumbling, "I'm going to go check on her."

"Why bother? You're just going to get her hysterical again."

Ino flinched, "But still I'm…"

"You're a disgrace." He turned his head to the window, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ino began heading upstairs as Naruto walked in her spot with a look of surprise, "Did you just…defend Sakura-Chan?"

"Hn."

The blonde female walked into Sakura's room only to meet the scowling girl looking at her from the bed, "L-Listen Naruto-sama asked me to tell him and…"

"Shut up."

"But…"

"Just leave me alone," Sakura snapped turning away on the bed. Unfortunately Ino fumed and suddenly pinned the kunoichi under her, "Listen I'm trying to apologize."

Sakura growled facing her, "Apologize, do you know how fucked up my life has been! How will apologizing make up for it? For what you've done, especially that day by the canal!"

Ino looked away in shame, "Sakura-sama I…I really am sorry for everything I've done. I can understand how you feel."

The pink haired girl laughed at the utter idiocracy of that statement, "How I feel? You'll never understand how I feel!" Ino's anger began boiling. "I understand your emotional about this but…"

Sakura suddenly gripped her upper arms, "You don't understand! I wish you were just my giant doll! So I can show you how to understand even a fraction of what I've felt!" Her chakra spiked, causing Ino to scream as the tattoo lit up, forcing her to fall on the floor. She didn't move as Sakura suddenly snapped out of her rage in sudden realization of her actions, "No."

She tapped her and whispered, "Ino-pig?" She nudged her again, "I-Ino?"

The blonde stood up, standing completely still, eyes not even blinking, "Hai," her voice had no tone. '_What have I done now!?!_'

She stood up and shaking, walked around the blonde, just in baggy purple pants and a white t-shirt, her ponytail was unraveled, she showed nothing but a blank stare, "Sh-She looks like a giant doll."

"Ino?" Her head snapped towards the nervous pink haired girl, "Hai Sakura-sama."

_'_**_Holy fuck she is a giant doll! We've turned Ino into a puppet, like Gaara!'_ **Sakura slung against her bed as those words ran through her head, "I'm like Gaara, Naruto. Is it a curse?"

"Hey what's with the scream?" Naruto asked, he had just run up the stairs to the door, "Naruto!"

Sakura grabbed him tightly, "Sakura?"

"Naruto I've turned Ino into a doll!"

------

Sasuke sighed when there was a knock on the front door, he opened it to an ANBU, "The safe house operation has ended you may leave now." Before the Uchiha could even ask a question the ANBU disappeared.

"Hn." He closed the door and yelled upstairs, "Hey Naruto! The operation is over, I'm going back home!"

"Nani!?!" Both his teammates ran to the banister, "Yeah an ANBU says we can go, I'm not staying. You can, see yah."

"Hey Teme hold on a…!" Sasuke shut the door behind him leaving Naruto and Sakura confused for a moment before rushing back into the room where they left Ino. "So now what?"

Sakura frowned, looking back at Ino, "Did you get anything for your report card Naruto?"

"What are you talking about Sakura-Chan?" he asked a little worried about the girl, "I heard Ino-pig say she got help or presents, did you get anything?"

"Sakura."

"Tell me." Naruto looked away as she still spoke, "I had the best grades, I-I was c-called smart, so why…" she turned, "So why did I just get hit and have it ripped in front of me!"

She tried to keep straight face, "What makes her so special? What makes someone bad like her…have something better than me. Why did she get friends? Why does she get to look beautiful and I get this stupid skin, this stupid hair and this stupid forehead."

Naruto frowned, "Sakura, I won't comfort you if you're like this."

Sakura looked at the boy as he continued with a comforting voice but with enough force to get his point across, "If you want it to stop, I don't know how, but you can try to repair the damage."

"B-But h-how Naruto-kun?"

"You can try to hang out with Ino. I have to go run an errand anyway." He poofed away leaving Sakura confused, "Hang out…with Ino?" She turned back to the still standing girl, she smirked as an idea came to mind. **_'Shannaro! Evil Genius Haruno Sakura!'_**

* * *

"Honestly sempai, why do we have to wait this long?" Urabe groaned sitting in the familiar dango stand. "Patience is a virtue."

Urabe looked away annoyed, "Yeah a virtue that sucks ass."

It was then two bandaged ninja walked in, Kakashi looked annoyed with Anko slung over his shoulder. "We really should've stayed in the hospital."

"But I need more dangos, then we can go back!" Anko grinned. The copy ninja sighed as the voices of Shizune and Kurenai were heard, "There they are!"

They entered the shop with Kusanagi and Urabe watching, "What do you think you are doing Anko!?!" Kurenai growled to which the woman replied, "Um, getting more dangos?"

"You're both suppose to be in the hospital, Kakashi do you know how long it took me to heal those strange sword wounds?" Shizune scolded, Kakashi sighed again, "I know."

Anko was eating a dango with delight as the other shinobi talked, "So, what did they find?"

Kurenai looked away, "Nothing, absolutely nothing, we even looked in the Forest of Death, twice." She shifted in her seat.

"I've never heard of these two nin, Noir, Spiegel, who would they be?"

Urabe turned to Kusanagi and whispered, "Watch this sempai."

"Noir and Spiegel," Kurenai repeated.

"You mean the two that had the village in a panic yesterday?" the boy asked. The three jonin turned surprised, "Hai. But how did you?"

The brown haired, young man frowned before sitting next to the genjutsu mistress, "They attacked our country last week, and the week before I heard the armored one destroyed the leadership in Yukigakure no Sato and Yuki no kuni."

The group of leaf shinobi were shocked as they looked at their unexpected visitor, "How…how is that possible?"

"They say he just did, no distractions, piece by piece, one at time. Some say he is rooted in the ancient shinobi arts." He took a drink from his tea as Anko spoke up, "What a load of…"

"Can you see ghosts, ninja?" He slammed the mug on the table. They all stopped, "Can you feel the chakra from a person's body fade away, wither or to be silenced in a single instant? To feel death, to feel the pain ripple like the water?"

Kakashi looked serious and spoke in a voice near whisper, "Who the hell are you?"

Urabe turned and looked back as he stood at the entrance, "If your two bit council knew anything, they would've extended the patrols for the village interior."

He walked out the entry way, his associate was gone as the four nin followed to see, nothing. "Who the hell was that kid?"

It became deathly clear to them, that they had just spoken to someone who knew too much for a civilian. Kakashi spoke his mind, "I think we should warn Hokage-sama."

--

"So what did you think Sempai?"

"You're a fucking moron."

* * *

Naruto walked towards the penthouse, he was going to visit his Nii-san. His mind was on Sakura when he bumped into someone, "Oof!"

They both fell on the ground, "Hey watch where…!" Naruto stopped looking at the person in awe, her shoulder length hair was more red than pink, two brilliant blue eyes such as his, only lighter. She was dressed in a green turtle neck and tan skirt under a black cloak.

She gasped before laughing nervously, "Oh gomen! I guess I'm just a little lost!" The blonde boy stood before helping her up, "Thanks." She dusted herself off before looking at the blushing boy, "It's impolite to stare."

Naruto shook his head, "G-Gomen." He looked away trying to regain his stoic image, "Hey, you're a ninja right?"

The genin nodded as the young woman grabbed his hand, "Cool, can you show me around then um…I didn't catch your name."

"U-Uzumaki Naru…" he mumbled the rest embarrassed as the girl smiled, "Okay Uzumaki-kun, lead the way."

-----------

It was another boring day for Katsumi Mika, she had no customers that day, probably due to the patrols from the day before. She sighed before hearing the door open, shifting her gaze before turning enthusiastically, "Sakura-Hime!"

The pink haired girl blushed looking down, "Oh um, hi Katsumi-san."

"Oh Sakura-Chan, I was so lonely, you're the only one to visit me two days!" She gathered her up in a bear hug, "Well…um…I'm sorry but can you let go, I don't really…"

Mika dropped her, "Oh I'm sorry! I forgot about the touching thing." Sakura shivered the feeling off as the woman scratched her head, "I don't understand Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here then?"

The pink haired girl looked back and forth. "Please keep it a secret, promise."

"Promise!" the woman said playfully. Sakura pulled the still void-eyed Ino in front of her, "I'm here to play with my new doll."

Mika locked her door, switched the sign to closed, "Where do we start?"

------------

Naruto shivered as the older girl looked down at him, "What is it Uzumaki-kun?" He blushed again, turning his head away from the new girl he had just met. The stranger surprised him, she was like an older Sakura, but her hair was more like that of a rose and her eyes were a light sky sapphire. "It's nothing." _'What is Sakura-Chan up to now?'_

He looked up at the pretty girl who was holding his hand, "I never caught your name."

She scratched her chin with her index finger, "Yeah, I never did tell you, and you never told me where you're taking me."

He smiled nervously, "Oh…well I need to go visit my Nii-san, if that's okay."

"He as cute as you?" Naruto stumbled as his face became redder. "Duh…I-uh…uh…"

They approached the door to apartment hearing yelling, "You can't be serious!"

"Yaken just do it."

Naruto could hear the chunin holler even louder past the door, "No way, not with dirt-mouth and psychopath!" Suiitiven opened the door only a moment later looking inside with an annoyed face, "Just deal with it Yaken!"

He turned with a smile, "Oh hey Naru…to…" the boy went quiet as the girl let go of Naruto's hand and jumped on the older boy, "Otouto."

"N-Nee-Chan?" Naruto went wide eyed, _'Nii-san has…a sister!?!'_

**"NANI!?!"**

* * *

**_A/N: And a leave you, with another cliff hangar!!!_**

Yes, Yes I did. But wow, my evilness is trife comparred to that of Kishimoto. **(I took down my rant. Didn't want to keep it up.)**

**--------------------**

**Summary**

Sakura's annoyed by the mess she's stumbled into. Yugito meets the new enemies, she just doesn't know it yet. Ino causes Sakura to have more memory lapses (POOR SAKU-CHAN TT-TT) That's okay, she gets a new doll!!! ^^ Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko get goosebups. Naruto meets a new girl...and it turns out to be his Nii-san's Sister? Huh, who would've thunk it? (I DID!!!) That's going to cause some problems, not to mention Spiegel and Noir are waiting. I'm such a devious person.

**Oh well, come back soon!!!**


	33. Entrance: Yuugure

"_Otouto."_

"_N-Nee-Chan?" Naruto went wide eyed, __'Nii-san has…a sister!?!' _"NANI!?!"

* * *

Tsunade looked out the window at the village, she felt uneasy before speaking, "I'm going to need a third member to join the group, but overall what do you think of it Yugito?" The Hokage turned to the thinking kunoichi, "I guess I'm in Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage smiled as she spoke with the tone of a proud mother, "I can always count on you Yugito-Hime."

The girl blushed slightly and smiled back nervously, "R-Right." But in her mind she knew something was wrong.

* * *

"I'll go first then," Urabe spoke. Noir nodded from the room they were staying in, "Have the others begin moving as well."

"Hai." The white haired head was covered by a menacing black helmet and faceplate. "It's time for a hunt"

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha compound after just getting back, he was stopped bumping into someone familiar, wearing white shinobi pants and a blue Uchiha shirt. "Oh Hinata-Chan, I didn't see you there."

The girl recovering from her lost memory turned; her hair was longer, down to her mid back and she wore a collar with a metal tag in the shape of the Uchiha fan on it, she smiled nervously "No, it's o-okay M-Ma…"

"Hinata." He said flatly with a look of annoyance, "G-Gomen Sasuke-sama, I'm just so used to it." The Uchiha sighed, "Listen I'm going out for training I'll be back." He stopped in the door and smiled to her, "You know Sakura and Naruto are back in town why don't you go hang out with them."

"R-Really?" Hinata's eyes lit up, "Really, you mean it? I wasn't planning on m-meeting them. J-Just going to train my Jyuuken s-some more."

He shrugged, "I guess if that's what you want to do, you can come with me."

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." The boy smirked, "Alright."

* * *

Naruto and Yaken scratched their heads while they looked at the two from the couch across from the older nin. The Gobi jinchuuriki spoke first, "So wait, she's…your older sister? She looks more like Sakura's."

The red-pink haired girl smiled sticking her tongue out as they both asked a dumb question, "Why is she shorter than you?" The other boy didn't answer, as if his mind was adrift. He was sitting by himself as the the young woman wrapped around him, "Hello, Taka-kun, answer the bakas."

**"Taka-kun!?!"**

Yaken pointed accusingly, "I knew it, no one had a name that fucked up!"

"What's wrong with my name," the jonin growled. The brown jinchuuriki waved his hands in a non-viloent gesture, "Nothing, just what's your real…"

Suiitiven growled with apprehension, "You're not allowed to know, just stick with the name you know me by! Alright?"

Naruto looked down before speaking in a somewhat sad tone, "So all this time, you were lying to me and Nee-Chan?"

The older boy looked up to the young blonde somewhat hurt by the words before looking down, "No, I didn't lie."

Naruto slammed his fist down on the nearby side table, seething with anger and feeling betrayed, "Then why didn't you tell us! Yugito-Nee-Chan and I, Sakura-Chan, we could know, why couldn't you tell us!"

The boy snapped back, "I'm not allowed to alright!"

Everyone flinched, Naruto stumbled off the couch, "Look, I can't talk about it, I can't let people know or else they'll get hurt! I've blocked it away because of what it does to me. The dreams, the pain."

Naruto began yelling back at what he thought was ridculous, "You, complaining about pain? You've seen what Yugito-Nee-Chan and I've gone through! You don't call that pain!"

He sat on the floor when his Nii-san shot up, "I didn't say it like that Naruto! I was there with you both! Nothing's changed...I..!"

"You should've told us."

The older boy clenched his fists before roaring and leaving the apartment, the young woman stood up, "Otouto!"

Naruto was about to stand when the mysterious girl suddenly grabbed him, pushing him on his back, "Get off me!"

"No Uzumaki Naruto! Age 13, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yokou!" Naruto froze as the mystery woman who suddenly seemed to know everything about them began speaking again, "Let me tell you something, I haven't seen my otouto in over 8 years, and during that time I've had to go through hell. While he thought I was taken away forever. I just wanted…to see him again, for so long. And by doing so I've probably ripped the life he and you have lived apart, so please, Naruto-kun."

Naruto watched as she got off him, pleading, "Continue to see him as the way you've always seen him, he hasn't betrayed you, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I…I just want to have a life here too and I've abandoned my life, just to have a chance to be in his again and to help make yours better in the process. You can ask me whatever you want. I'll tell you everything you need or want to know."

The blonde boy looked down, "Naruto?"

"You're going to have to explain to Yugito-Nee-Chan," he looked up, "Because she won't admit it but she…" The girl's blue eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh…" it was then she realized what she started. "So what did he..."

"He was only to give an alias, nothing more. He is the same person he's always been, I promise Naruto, I promise you, I know for a fact that was it. I promise you with my life." Naruto looked into her blue eyes, she was determined, honest, brave. It reminded him of the people he loved so much, "I must be crazy, but I trust you now you better go see Nee-Chan and Baa-Chan."

She tugged him back down, "Well you better help me, please Naruto-kun." The blonde sighed and tried to look annoyed as she stroked his cheek.

"Okay."

Yaken, who was still there, looked flatly, "It's the whiskers, isn't it?" Naruto looked back up, "What's your take on her?"

"She's not lying, trust me."

* * *

Sakura smiled to Mika as she was left the dressing room smiling, "Thanks for helping me Katsumi-san!"

"No problem Saku-Hime, it was my pleasure, I'll leave you on your own then," the woman went back to the counter as Sakura turned, "Now Ino-_Chan_ you know what you need to do once we leave right?"

The figure nodded, "Hai, Ino will be the instrument for those who hurt Sakura-sama."

"I think you got it." Sakura said awkwardly, she really did number on the blonde. "Start with Ami."

"Hai Mistress."

Sakura walked away with a thought going through her head, _'Why the hell is she calling me that anyway?'_

'_**We've really messed her up. But she take care of all of them now.'**_

'_But is it right? I mean, we're…I don't think we should be doing this'_

'_**All will be worth it, don't worry.'**_

Sakura began walking around the corner outside before bumping into two familiar faces, the Nibi jinchuuriki and the flute playing kunoichi, she smiled, "Nee-Chan, Yuya-Chan!"

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey Saku."

"So what are you up to Sakura?" Yugito asked. The girl fidgeted, "Oh um…n-nothing. Hey Onee-Chan is it okay if we stay in that house you let us hide out in?"

Yugito blank twice at Sakura's question somewhat dumbfounded, "I don't know, we'll be lonely without you and Naruto...speaking of which."

The blonde turned to see another head of blonde hair walking with a person she had never seen before. "Oi, otouto!" the blonde boy walked over with the other girl. "So who is this…"

The kunoichi then felt her chakra, she felt it before when those hooded nin tried to take Naruto and Sakura while they were on their trip with Jiraiya, "Who are you?" Her voice became stern, her face cold.

Naruto tried to speak, "Oh Nee-Chan she's…" Yugito suddenly shielded him and Sakura to the young woman's surprise. _'Reminds me of you Aiori.' _

Yugito growled and took out a kunai as Tayuya stood next to Sakura, "Get away from her, she's one of the mercenaries that attacked us weeks ago!"

"Yeah but she's…"

"She's also the one that tried to take you away! She's…"

"Suiitiven's older sister." Everyone turned to the young woman. The pink-red head crossed her arms and stood in front of Yugito smirking, "So you're the one otouto and Naru-kun mentioned. One hell of a right hook and high kick if I remember."

Yugito looked dumbfounded as the others became quiet, until one spoke. "W-What is she doing h-here then?" Sakura asked aloud.

"I could ask the same thing!" A voice called out. The group turned to see the brown haired civilian walking towards them. Yugito looked confused, "Urabe-san what are you?"

Suddenly the female mercenary grabbed her gauntlet before facing him, shielding the whole group, "Get behind me!"

"I didn't expect to see you here, Lotus." He crossed both arms before blades extended out of his sleeves, his clothes disappeared replaced by a full body black cloth and wrappings. Naruto's eyes widened, "You're."

Lotus smirked, "Spiegel, I take it Takashi-teme sent you to do his dirty work?"

The cloth covered hunter scoffed, "I don't take orders from that swine, he squeals too much." He then point a blade toward the Nibi jinchuuriki, who was herself shocked by the ability of this nin to make it past the gates, "Now, hand over the genin and yourself, Yugito-san."

"Me?" the kunoichi looked confused.

"You're not getting anyone mother fucker!" Tayuya yelled out.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure."

Everyone heard a clang and thud on the ground as they turned to see a sword winged, armored menace. Lotus immediately shifted and looked at the group with hostile eyes, "All of you run! Now!" She held up her gauntlet as the strange shinobi charged.

A red wave of chakra sprayed like a vapor nozzle forcing Urabe back as Noir's wing extended the sword hilt. Of course the chaos had sent everyone in different directions. Lotus turned as Noir's metal hand grabbed her shoulder, "Care to try your little escape trick again?"

She swung around a made hand signs only to find Spiegel wrapped around her, "Let's not get carried away now." Suddenly the woman disappeared, "Damn, substitution!"

"They won't get far."

---------------------

Yugito stood with the real kunoichi from behind a wall, she had been shocked by the sudden apperance of the enemy in the heart of the village, "I know they're after the genin, but why me?"

Lotus looked at her for a moment and back at the two enemies from a distance. Then she replied to the blonde, "You must have something they want. Out of all the enemies why Noir?" Judging by her tone, this was not a regular bad situation.

"He went around as Kusanagi for awhile, so who is this Noir?" Yugito still felt confused, as the other turned, "He's a one man army, sent me to an Imperial Cell twice." Cat eyes widened at the mention of an empire, "Just where are you from?"

The red head sighed and chuckled lightly, "Sometimes I wish I knew."

-----------------------

Naruto skidded into an alley, "What the fuck was that thing?" he looked around, "I've not only lost them, I've lost everyone else. God damnit."

"Psst."

He turned to see a hand waving to him, he walked over to see Sakura behind an old vent, "Sakura-Chan?"

"C'mon, this way."

Naruto didn't question until he jumped down and saw where they were, "What is this, the sewer?"

Sakura scratched her head as she thought about it, "Y-You could c-call it that, it's also p-part of the emergency tunnel s-system."

The blonde boy looked surprised, he thought he knew every nook and cranny in Konoha, but not this, which begged the immediate question, "How did you find this Sakura-Chan?"

The girl tapped her chin, "Um, I think I was nine, fear makes you find strange things."

He nodded not wanting to hear that life story just yet, "Alright then, lead the way." The two began walking away from the area.

---------------

Yugito looked around, "What should we do?" The two were now on another side of the street a few blocks down.

"We can we do? Noir will find you, he won't hesitate, he will find you, and fulfill the mission." Lotus began walking, "C'mon we need to get out of here, those bakas probably stirred the hornets' nest, if Noir loses the ability to find us, we can get him to leave."

The blonde nodded, "I know a place, we can hide out there."

"Alright, but we better find the others before they do."

----------------

Noir took to the skies as Spiegel disappeared into the shadows, "Where are you?"

"Sempai, did you find them?"

"Uchiha is in block 4E, you'll find the other two are underground somewhere, probably an escape system."

"Hai, and Yugito?"

"She's with the Uchiha."

Yugito and Lotus dragged the slightly apprehensive Sasuke down the road, "Where are you taking me!?! And who are you!?" The Uchiha yelled as he soon pointed at the red head.

The jinchuuriki turned turned, "There's no time, c'mon we need to get you out of here!" The Uchiha pulled away, "But the council cancelled the patrols this morning. The operation is over."

"How fortunate for me though."

The three turned around to see Spiegel walking towards them. "Come quietly, Sasuke, Yugito, we don't need damaged goods. It lowers the bounty."

"Bounty?"

"Oh yes, the Empire put out a large bounty on your head and the genin of Team 7, anyone else of interest is a bonus. Congratulations, you're now the target of the **Yuugure**"

* * *

"Yuugure?" Tsunade looked strangely at her old teammate, Jiraiya nodded, "I found a crazed man from a village, screaming that the Yuugure had destroyed everything that was built."

"What could it be? Some organization linked to Orochimaru, or Akatsuki?" Jiraiya leaned against the wall of her office.

"Orochimaru has no idea, but it would be safe to say the Akatsuki might."

An ANBU ran inside, "Hokage-sama those ninja! They've…"

It wasn't long before a Konoha chunin was slammed into the office, the left side to be exact. "What the hell!?!"

"Kuso!"

A small grappler detached from the bleeding shinobi's chest as it retracted into the hand of a monster named Noir. He set his eyes on them as Jiraiya and Tsunade backed away. "Let's get out of here Tsunade."

"Right!" The Sannin ran from the room as Noir's focus shifted to his primary objective, taking out a sword "Come out and play!" He shot below a building before crashing into the tunnel system below.

-------------

Elsewhere other shinobi turned to the cloud of rubble coming from the tower. One set of feet was already off the ground.

-------------

Naruto and Sakura started coughing from the dust as the menacing wings turned behind two yellow eyes. The blonde grabbed the rosette's hand and began using body flicker to gain distance. "We have to get away from that thing!"

"_But how!?!"_

They ran around the next corner as a building came into view, Naruto grabbed the girl in his arms and jumped inside. It was a lava bypass from the mountain. It was close to the geothermal plant that provided the village a large amount of electricity. The large amount of lava caused the temperautre to be high, the two discovered it was also used for one of the known saunas and bath houses. "It's so warm in here Naruto-kun." He covered her lips, "I think he can sense heat, so we can mask ourselves here." He heard the monster enter as the door slammed open. He tackled Sakura on the ground, pinning her under him.

Sakura was sweating as she spoke in her mind, _"Naruto-kun, I'm burning up." _

"You know you're here, I can sense your breathing, I can feel your chakra."

The footsteps came closer as Sakura got ready to break for air, to stop this, Naruto placed his mouth over hers as Sakura fell in to what she took as a kiss. Noir looked around, but sensed nothing. The two were actually right by his feet. "Hm, you're hiding pretty well, for a couple of genin I give you credit. So I have a surprise you might like." A pulse came from inside his body as Naruto felt Sakura gasp for air and arch her back. She was glowing again.

The armored nin ripped the metal they were hiding under clean off like paper. "Always know about your target. That golden light you generate is a very reactive to certain attacks or chakra pulses." Naruto made a handsign, **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **

Multiple Naruto clones appeared as some transformed into Sakura, they branched off in pairs as all of them scattered. While the clones scattered, the real Naruto and Sakura escaped back into the emergency tunnel system. "That should by us some time."

Sakura nodded in affirmation, but they both knew it wouldn't last as they heard a loud crashing noise behind them.

* * *

"You know I didn't expect two things through the course of this hunt." Spiegel chuckled out loud, he was in the shadows, "First, that you would show up Lotus." They couldn't sense him, they never saw him coming as he began appearing from Sasuke's shadow, "And second, that the only one I was supposed to kill would be In'you Taka."

The Nibi jinchuuriki felt a little startled at the mention of the name as she grabbed Sasuke. The three of them all turned to see him, one of his arm blades at their throats, "Of _that_ clan only he and another remain. Both have disappeared and the others have vanished, fragmented, died or dissolved."

Sasuke looked at him, _'What the hell is this guy talking about?' _

The cloth covered hunter backed them up as he held up his other hand to the blonde's face, "I don't know what he wants with Uchiha because of what we already know, but you Yugito-Chan, I'm sure I know what my client wants with you."

The jinchuuriki watched as another Spiegel held another blade to their throats from the opposite direction. "Then there's you Lotus, what to do with you?" The red head growled before looking at Yugito who unleashed a short burst of chakra.

The jinchuuriki looked at the now scowling, her gauntlet generating power before she slammed the ground creating a fissure and explosion with her strange red chakra, causing the earth itself to throw the opponent into the air, along with the other, "C'mon let's go!" Sasuke was astonished by the sheer red energy which came from the strange, yet menacing, metal glove on the young womn's arm. They began running again.

Kurenai was in the area as she looked at the ruined ground, "What the hell is going on out there? Yugao! Hayate! Izumo! Find all the shinobi you can!"

Shinobi were already heading in one direction as if following someone.

----------

Sakura ran in front of Naruto before tugging his collar, pointing towards a ladder leading upward, "C'mon Naruto, up here!"

The blonde stumbled as he regained his footing, "R-Right!" He followed the girl up as he heard the sound of armored footsteps. The manhole was launched into the air by Sakura's strength.

Both climbed out to find they were nearly 100 feet from the house the two were staying in since the alert level had been raised. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand, "C'mon we can use Nii-san's seal to get away!" Noir soon exploded from the ground as they began running.

The genin soon found themselves face to face with the second group being chased by the strange individuals. Yugito, Sasuke and Lotus looked behind Naruto and Sakura to see the armored hunter as Naruto and Sakura watched as Spiegel pounced from the other direction, everyone had regrouped in one place. It was a trap. "Now what did I tell you Spiegel, everyone gathers in the end."

"Hai, not bad Sempai." The group backed up in a semi-circle with different weapons and jutsu at the ready, a fireball. courtesy of Sasuke, brushed by Noir doing nothing to his armor. Spiegel put his hands in a handsign.

"Time to net them." It was then the sound of a slash was heard.

Part of Noir's helmet fell to the ground, revealing the right side of his face and a silver eye. _"That's impossible nothing can cut through sempai's armor except."_ The Kira no Yaba faded, Noir chuckled from behind the faceplate, "Well now what do we have here."

Suiitiven stood in the air as the rest of Konoha gathered in a strange formation. "My my, you've grown…Shinwa gaki." The boy raised an eyebrow, "You know me or something?"

Noir swiped at him before looking at the boy completely, "Yes, I know you."

"In'you Taka!" Noir's eye was ablaze in vibrant colors as the ninja of the village raised their weapons. Suiitiven flinched. The hunter's eye shifted back to his associate. Seeing the full compliment of Konoha shinobi around him, his current mission was to find the targets not be surrounded by shinobi, though he wished he could do this, he had no authorization as of yet to destroy Konoha. Though he would once it was given.

"We're leaving for now Spiegel, though I wish we could go all out"

The other ninja chuckled, "Alright, we've gotten the info we wanted anyway. That's the point of recon."

Tsunade looked at them both, "Recon?"

Everyone looked confused as Noir spoke to the boy again, "Did you really think you could hide away this long? With a Matriarch heiress and a Namikaze no less? I guess that was your style, but don't worry they'll get to know the rest of us soon." He looked back towards Naruto and Sakura, "Very soon."

Both disappeared in black flame as shinobi held their guard before Tsunade ran over, they all moved to the group, "How many casualties?"

Genma reported in, putting his kunai away, "2 dead, 56 wounded."

"Just like they said, reconnaissance; they'll be beginning their actual attack soon enough," Lotus spoke.

Tsunade turned and looked on guard, "And who are you suppose to be?" Suiitiven sighed as he landed, he knew this wasn't going to end well for him today, "Hokage-sama, meet" he sighed again to relieve the stress, "My sister."

More than one ninja began screaming at him, "Sister!?! You never said anything about a sister!?!" He scratched his head, "Yeah well."

"You'll catch up in my office, since you probably know what the hell is going on around here!"

"Yes Baa-Chan." The woman's eye twitched, "You three move, now, everyone return to your posts! Sakura, Naruto you should go inside. Sasuke go back home."

"R-Right." Everyone began moving as the night dusk began to fall. Most whispers in the ranks were no longer of Naruto and Sakura, but of the older boy.

* * *

Suiitiven walked behind Tsunade when she looked at the red haired girl, "So what's your name anyway?"

"Just call me Hikari for now."

The sannin smirked, "Alright then, Hikari, you can tell me how this baka was as a kid." Both young people looked away. "It's something…I'd rather not discuss."

Yugito ran up to them, "I'm coming too."

"Figured as much."

Hikari smirked slyly, "Has Yugi-Chan caught your eye otouto?"

"Nani!?!" Both jonin yelled a slight blush appearing on their cheeks. Hirkari looked away innocently, "I'm just asking…"

"Who the hell are you anyway!? You think you can walk in and say your this baka's sister!?!" Yugito exclaimed, she would be the first to get the whole story. The red head smirked back to her, "Yeah, he is a baka isn't he."

Yugito paused with a look on her face before suddenly smirking back, "Can't believe you kissed him though."

Hikari blushed before looking angrily, "Why you little!?!"

"Hey yeah, why the hell did you kiss me!?!" Suiitiven suddenly added. Tsunade twitched, "Would you three shut up!"

* * *

Naruto saw Sakura glowing slightly as she walked inside, "You seem a little happier, after someone tried to kidnap us……AGAIN!"

"That's because I took your advice."

"On what?" the girl smiled, "You'll see eventually Naruto-kun."

----------

It was later at night when the door to decent home opened as the purple haired girl Ami opened her door, "What is…"

A blonde girl stood, in short black shorts, a purple midriff and arm warmers. "Can I help you?"

Ino's face soon came into view, "What are you doing here Ino?" the girl growled. The blonde's gaze soon spoke for itself, "May I come in."

"Hai."

The other girl let the kunoichi in as she spoke, "Are we alone?"

"Yeah now what do you want?"

"You and I have hurt her." Ami looked weirdly at her, "I've never hurt anyone, what are you talking about."

"Sakura."

"Forehead bitch? What about her, last time I heard about her she had become the kunoichi favorite. You must be pretty weak."

"You have hurt Sakura-Chan, who is my mistress now. I must do what my mistress says, because I'm her little doll." Ami looked a little frightened and angry, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ino looked completely calm, "Nothing, there is something wrong with you though." She made handsigns, "Ino get out of my house, you've become as weird as, **"Kokoro fukkatsu no jutsu!" (Mind rebirth technique**)"

Ami fell on the floor as Ino stepped over her, "Now Sakura-Chan will be happy. And I'll be rewarded, you'll see it now."

Ami's eye color changed to a brilliant gold as Ino headed for her new home.

-------

Sakura smiled to herself, _"I'll get my revenge on all of them, then they'll never think badly of me again."_

Naruto scowled, he did once what Sakura was doing now, he couldn't let it slide. Only problem was he needed proof. This thought was now among others that placated him.

* * *

Tsunade tapped her pen the look on her face was agitation, "I may not know what my sensei had, but you'll have the pleasure of telling me."

Hikari sighed in her chair, "It's not like we could just tell you, it's complicated."

The blonde Hokage shot a look at her, "Well this concerns my village and its citizens, so you better figure it out!"

Both fiddled in their seats until Suiitiven sighed, "The reason I've been pushing so hard for a expedition to the southern region, is because that is the location of not only Nishi Overland Defense, it's manifested itself as a new regime. It looks as if all of the lands that once existed have turned into a large empire."

Tsunade's knuckles tightened, "And how was I not made aware of this!?"

The pink-red haired girl spoke stoically, "A serendipitous moment by the name of Orochimaru."

The Sannin raised an eyebrow, "What does he have to do with this?"

Hikari spoke again, "The attack on your village diverted resources, this allowed the Empire to have a chance to secretly consolidate their power unnoticed."

Yugito walked into the room quietly from the doorway, "Then what is this Empire's goal?"

"The same as any Empire, to rise, but in order to rise they must conquer, which puts the Five Major lands at risk."

Hikari folded her fingers together, as the boy sat forward and explained now, "You see, the five powers aren't what they used to be. Konoha and Suna are both fractured and cannot survive without the other; Kiri is rebuilding after the loss of the Swordsmen, Clan purges and the Internal strife; needless to say the last war and the post-third secret war has Iwa reeling; Kumo well…wait…Yugi-Chan don't you know what's going on?"

Everyone turned towards the blonde kunoichi who scratched her cheek, "Kumo has been…trying to rebuild after the loss of one of their human weapons, compared with the other nations, then there's the economical costs and, well Sandaime-sama did a lot of damage, you can attest to that Tsunade-sama." The blonde Hokage sighed, this situation was growing more tense and serious every minute. She decided to bring up the next point, "So who's in charge of the groups, I take it the Mercenaries, the Yuugure and the Leadership are all born from the Empire right?"

Hikari scoffed, "None of the above. I can tell you the mercenaries are independent and are the resistance movement that use every resource to retake their lands or destroy this empire. The mercenaries, Yuugure and Leadership are all born from one place, I can't really say where."

"And why is that?"

"It's because she doesn't know," Yugito spoke, they looked surprised, "Yugi-Chan how did you?"

The blonde looked away, "I…found out the truth, in a journal, someone named…Aiori."

Hikari stood in front of her, "Where is it?"

The blond looked confused and interested at the same time, "Why do you want it?"

The former mercenary turned somewhat annoyed, "Forget it. I'll take it later." Yugito was now really interested.

The sannin looked at the male, "So tell us, what is your secret? How the hell do you seem to know everything before most of us?"

He grinned nervously before scratching his head, "I kinda helped Ero-Sennin with something personal a long time ago. Plus I pulled a few strings with some contacts of my own. Anyway I won't go into details, I know you don't want to hear about what I gave a 50 year old pervert."

Tsunade could only sigh at this, and being the leader was not making things any easier, she turned to Hikari, "As long as this threat remains, we'll be focused on it as much as we can, until the day they die you'll be granted the title of Jonin, and be assigned to these two becoming a three person squad." She turned to the boy and scowled, "And a baka is still a baka, no matter what history or name they take. So unless this threatens to even crush the village on an very, very long-term level, you're off the hook."

Suiitiven smiled as the sannin adjusted herself in her chair, "Now, onto our other business, are you in or out?"

Both the auburn haired and blond jonin groaned in discomfort. "Yeah, we're in."

"Good, now why don't you tell me something I can blackmail that hentai baka." The boy only laughed nervously.

Elsewhere a certain toad sage paled for reasons he did not know.

* * *

Noir removed his mask and helmet, "It'll take me awhile to reconstruct a new helmet."

Spiegel tested his blades, "So where are Satsugai and Higeki?"

The strange ninja's sempai clenched his glove, "If I know them, they'll probably get into a scuffle that would be quite…unnecessary."

* * *

Walking down a road was a quiet and the infinitely cussing pair of Akatsuki, Hidan and Kakuzu. "Where the fuck are we going now?"

"Someplace that's a bargain."

The two Akatsuki stopped to see a pair of black cloaked nin with a blue star instead of a red cloud, one with a large black hat covering his face, the other in a smiling mask, "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Blood dripped from a bandaged hand as a hand from the masked individual cracked his knuckles, backwards. A dark raspy whisper spoke from under the hat, "Excuse us."

Hidan grabbed his scythe, "Do you have someplace you need to be cocksucker?"

More blood dripped on the ground as Hidan smiled, "It looks like you're wounded."

The guy behind the mask chuckled in a high pitch. "Why is that funny?" Kakuzu growled. In turn another dark voice spoke at a low pitch, "Why so serious?"

Hidan took out his scythe, "Jashin will be proud of this act."

Kakuzu readied himself before he felt something, "Get back."

"No, what the fuck are you talking about!" Hidan picked up some blood, "Now feel pain!"

He stabbed himself as the other had more blood gush to the ground, but he did not waver.

"How are you still…"

"Alive?" The bandages and gauze fell off the nin's hand as a red stained hand began to move, it then the veins glowed blue. Hidan then began shaking as his body began to shake, his veins all turning blue as his skin became even more lifeless, "W-What is this…"

The nin behind the mask chuckled, "Satsugai loves to kill from inside his opponent."

"How is it?"

"I love how the dead think their opponent's bleeding is their advantage," he laughed insanely again as Hidan fell on the ground, spewing blood from the mouth, nose, ears, and eyes as his body began pumping uot more blood at an incaculable rate.

"**Disadvantage is advantage**."

The blood gathered as the red stained opponent whipped his hand causing the blood to move towards him as it began to bounce onto his body where it was soaked like a sponge.

Kakuzu's widened with realization, "You're the Living blood. Then that means."

The masked nin laughed again, "Better tend to your friend, he looks a little dry!"

The two walked by them into the forest patch. Kakuzu standing still…Hidan dried up like a raisin. A piercing laugh echoing through the forest.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay I know the ending is a little graphic (And I based one of them off one of the greatest villians ever) So yeah let's finish up._**

**_Behold the Yuugure! _**Now okay I know what this might seem like, but I thought it would be a little more interesting than just Akatsuki. Akatsuki in english means daybreak, so I made a rival faction called Yuugure meaning twilight or early evening, the opposite of daybreak. Now shouldn't that mean they're the good guys? HA! No. But you should see the membership of both, though you may know the Akatsuki you don't know these guys. So far we have four known Yuugure.

Noir- This black armored wearing monster is a heavily weight full strike army of one. Known to destroy entire towns and governments.

Spiegel- Ultra-light, stealth combat. Lives up to his name as opponents who lived, claim to have fallen into an illusion where they see double. A mirror image assassin.

Satsugai- You know what I'll just save him for later.

Higeki- Him too.

**_The New Girl_. **Now we have our good character who goes by the name of Hikari. Is that her real name? I would doubt it. But that's what she's calling herself. I'll post a bio later to help people from being confused. She'll wind up being valuable to more than one character.

_**Name game**. _You'd really think I'd keep using my domain name as my OC name for the rest of the story?

**_Don't Tease _**Always remember kiddies when you bully a person all their young life and they come back with mystical powers. Karma says you're screwed. Thus the case with young Ino and Ami, causing an entire class to exile one of their own to a life of misery, woe and isolation. Now Sakura wants revenge on all of them, how will Naruto tell her to stop this. Ino for some reason doesn't seem to mind.

**Stick around, this going to get good.**

**In other news.....I saw Watchmen......*smiles before falling on the ground drooling and twitching* IT'S AMAZAZING!!!! **


	34. Is this a good idea?

**_A/N: Dear flying Spaghetti monster in space, where have I been? Oh wait, the standard places. School, Work, the fifth dimmension. I really don't have excuses but I do have some advice if you haven't already taken it. Movie theater. Go to the movies! Here are my reviews of the most recent I have seen so far...don't linsten if you don't want to, but I think you should._**

**_X-Men Origins: Wolverine:_** Tried to do too much and it didn't work. Plus it was a gross distortion of the original characters. Case in point, Deadpool. What the fuck? Ryan Renoylds was great, but what the fuck man! I'm going with the Wall Street Journal's review of it, trust me it's not good. **_EPIC FAIL! _**

**_Star Trek:_**......**_YYEESSS!!!!!!!_** I don't give a crap about what you feel about this franchise, from non-associate to Trekkie/Trekker, **you will like/love this movie**. I'm telling you, this is the summer blockbuster. The cast is great, from Chris Pine bringing James T. Kirk back, Zachary Quinto's conflicted young Spock, Karl Urban channels DeForest Kelly as McCoy, Simon Pegg is Scotty. Eric Bana is one bad ass Romulan. The story is great as well, it will keep you in your seat. Action, lots and lots of action. It has everything you could possibly want. Romance? Got it. Sci fi? Hellz yeah. Comedy? Double previous outbusrt. I won't spoil anything. **_GO SEE IT! A!_**

**_Terminator Salvation:_**......Dun Dun Dun, Dun Dun......Dun Dun Dun, Dun Dun.....Ba da bum, bum bum....I was a little nervous about this one, it was a mixed bag, but I liked it. The one terminator movie I've ever wanted to see is about the war. Guess what, it's about the war. Christian Bale is John Connor, the man who was harrassed by the future robot mennace all his life because he's suppose to save humanity from it. Well Time To pay up John! Sam Worthington is Marcus Wright a......I won't give it away. Anyway...I thought it was alright. James Cameron knows when to leave a franchise though people! **_B+._**

**_Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen:....._***looks at review by Roger Ebert and others* Me before movie: "Oh boy I'm worried...." Me after movie: *leaves theater, takes reviews and proceed to burn them* Okay now I think these reviewers' ages have reached a point where they think the new movies suck. I mean it could have pulled some stuff off better but really....the movie was fun. I thought it was great, and the Jive talking twins that everyone is making a fuss of, my answer...Jazz, first movie, explained everything. Seriously, if you liked the first one, which a lot of people have seen, you'll like this second one. But I don't want to see you bring your stinking 10 year old to this movie at midnight! It's not good for little children! **_B-/A-._**

**_Well now that I've gotten that out of the way...Let's see.....oh, support the Iranian protesters to those who have any idea what I'm talking about (Wear green and black!). Also in one week we lost Ed Macmahon, Farrah Faucett and Michael Jackson......very weird/bad week for some people. Eh...anyway..._****_back to this. _**

**_About the story I'll say two things. This is the first of a two part chapter, then I'm going directly into the storm. Also to reviewers....*looks at sheet* Damn....so many...oh here we go: _**

**_Munj Hydromunk-_** *sigh* Yes, thank you for reminding me of my flaws...I'm working on it. Anyway, yes you're right I have been vague on the whole Hinata thing...while I do wish to stick somewhat to her role as a supporting character...*avoiding rant*...on my "pilgrimage" of utter distrstraction I've found time to figure out her role. At the moment she's going to be vague, but I'm going to make her even more vague. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! But BS aside I will give her a more defined role once I finish up.

**_Paul Uzumaki-_** w00t, here you go**_._**

**_Dynasty Rhapsody-_** Normally I'd say yes...but since you asked like that....I'll say yes....

**_ex0-_** Yay!...(The Ino thing....I'm still going to get more out of that for awhile, sorry)

**_Draklin-_** you've been the most consistent recently in reviews, kuddos to you!

**_I'll shut up now. Enjoy everybody!_**

* * *

It was five in the morning when Naruto decided to use the pool outside to practice water jutsu. The sight of the sunrise over the horizon was peaceful, he released his chakra and the whirlpool it was creating in the pool. "Well that's one last thing." He turned his attention to the sunrise, it had been a hobby during the early years to watch the reds, orange, purple and yellow painted like a tapestry in the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A female voice said softly from behind him. He nodded, "Hai, I used to see these all the time when I was younger."

"I didn't know you could get up that early, the way you slept in class." He frowned before turning around. "Aren't you suppose to be emotionless, Ino?"

The platinum blonde girl frowned, "Hmph fine, have it your way baka."

Immediately she covered her mouth, eyes wide and turned around for the door only to have him grab her arm, "Tell me why you're acting." The kunoichi sighed as if today and the day before with Sakura never happened to her, "Fine, you caught me, alright?"

Naruto looked unnerved for only a moment before clenching down harder and growling, "Why?"

"Because it's the only way she'll be around me. For Sakura to..."

Naruto gripped harder, he wasn't going to let her hurt the girl he cared for again "Then you're going to hurt Sakura-Chan, for your revenge?"

Ino shook her head, "No, I'm….."

The boy growled in total ignorance of her statement, "I'm **NEVER** going to let you touch her again. She told me about what you did to her at the canal. What makes you think I won't tell her you're doing this? Come to think of it why are doing this, why did you do it in the first place."

Ino looked down as if it pained her, "I love her." Naruto stumbled, it caught him off guard, "Say what!?! What about all that 'Sasuke-kun' crap...our team has to put up with him and if you're a….was that an act too?"

She looked down shamefully, "No, it wasn't."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Then you and him and Sak…you've lost me Yamanaka-san."

"Baka, I'm bi, okay? It hurts me to say it." She was frowning, looking away. "I was angry at Sakura because I loved her and Sasuke at the same time. When my friends talked to me they didn't know why I did it, why I was so harsh. I did those things to Sakura, because I was angry that she never stood up for herself. I was angry I fell in love with someone I thought was weak, a freak, a dobe and an outcast. They day on the canal was when Sasuke said something to her the day before, he never even acknowledged me."

Naruto thought about it, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't say anything nice which meant Sakura didn't have a good day. He continued to listen to her, "I felt horrible afterwards, began doubting myself, but I felt her." He clenched his fist as Ino finished, "I was the last one to leave, but I told her I loved her."

"Yeah well you have a sick fucking way of showing it. You left her beaten, naked and cold in a field for hours. If Yugito-Nee-Chan knew what you've done, she'd make you experience the fiery undead a way you can't possibly imagine, so why are you here now if you aren't under mind control."

Ino crossed her arms more in security than defiance, "I may be in control of my body, but I'm not fully free; this seal on my arm, I had this when I woke up in the infirmary after she beat me. When I cast my mind jutsu on her she did something to me, I blacked out and woke up looking at her, but she was older and an angel. I felt myself obeying every word she spoke, then I started getting these dreams that turned out to be her memories. I technically am under a form of mind control, she just doesn't know I still have my free will." She looked at the blonde boy, "So for the time being we'll keep the secret between us. Sakura ordered me to be normal in public, but it doesn't hurt to talk to somebody on both ends."

She walked to the door before turning to ask on last thing of the boy, "By the way Naruto, what is your relation to Sakura-sama anyway?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You mean you don't know? I thought you knew after Sakura-Chan enslaved you."

Ino shook her head, "No, I was hoping I could learn."

Naruto sighed before speaking annoyed, "Fine, she's my wife; alright?"

"Hai." The blonde kunoichi paused, "Wife?"

Ino had a tinge of pain in her eyes as her voice became soft and quiet, "Oh, I didn't know."

"I hope we'll get past the act, but for now it'll stay Naruto-sama." She retreated back inside as Naruto listen to Kyuubi, **"Watch that one. She's a fanatic."**

_"Right."_

------

He turned around towards the sky again, he lost track of time as a fully dressed Sakura ran outside, "Hey Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama wants to see the genin, it sounds pretty important."

"Oh…sure thing Sakura-Chan." She sighed, "I'll go find Ino."

Naruto took a deep breath as a wave crashed from the pool.

* * *

_Konoha- 7:00 a.m._

TenTen walked down the street with Hinata and Sasuke, it was morning, with the mist rising from the street, "I wonder why Tsunade-sama wanted to see us all so early?"

Sasuke huffed as Hinata answered, "I wonder if this has to do with the two ninja that attacked the village a week ago, not to mention that sensei hasn't been around as much."

"Gai-sensei is like that as well."

"And Kakashi is still in the hospital."

All three sighed as they kept walking. Shikamaru, Choji and a nearly-fully recovered Lee approached from the west as Shino, Neji and Kiba approached from the south. All groups were heading towards the Hokage tower at a slow pace.

Tsunade sat at her desk looking over the charts for the Konoha 12, team 7 in particular. "They look so much more…different."

Shizune sighed as the sun broke in and the door knocked, "Yes?"

A pink head of hair peered into the office, the Hokage sighed, "You can come in Sakura."

"Oh…hehehe, sorry Tsunade-sama."

Naruto, Ino and Sakura walked in. It took another ten minutes for the next group to show up, then another 5 minutes for the next group to show up. By 20 minutes all of the genin had gathered, except one. Naruto looked around, "Where's Shinn?" The other genin was nowhere to be found.

Tsunade smirked, the boy knew she wasn't telling them something, "He'll be along, but I need to tell you the reason I've called you all here."

She put her hands together under her chin, "You genin have been sending in report after report that you're not receiving proper training due to your sensei's fulfilling other missions to keep the village running. So to deal with the problems of infiltrators and missions I've decided a 'radical' solution. Come in!"

Three smoke puffs appeared and revealed Yugito, Hikari, now with a Konoha headband around her neck, and Suiitiven, "Hey."

Naruto and Sakura yelped as Sasuke and Hinata paled. TenTen looked confused as Naruto and Sakura turned, "You can't mean they're teaching us Baa-Chan!"

"Y-Yeah Nii-sama nearly killed me last t-time!"

Yugito wrapped around them, "Aw, Naru-Chan and Saku-Hime don't want us to teach them a few tricks?"

They broke off from Yugito's grip as quick as they could and shuffled to the other side of the room. The Hokage sighed, "From this moment these three will be teaching you while your senseis are on missions, along with other shinobi who have the qualifications, but these three are in charge."

There were pauses, stares and groans. "S-So when do we start?" Hinata asked.

Suiitiven scratched his cheek and smiled, "Um…how about right now."

Hikari dropped a bomb on the floor as gas filled the room, the genin fell on the floor as Tsunade smiled through her gas mask. "Enjoy the trip."

* * *

_Hi/Tsuchi border 7:00 p.m._

Sasuke groaned awake as he sat up, followed by the rest of his team. The sky was dark, the ground covered in grass. "Where are we?"

"It's not the village, I can tell you that much," Naruto said seriously.

"I c-can't see, it's too d-dark." Sasuke and Naruto turn to find a piece of paper taped over Sakura's face. Naruto sighed as Sasuke grabbed it, "Ow!"

"Not my fault you have a note taped to your bulletin board of a forehead." Sakura grew the look of an angry attack dog as Naruto wrapped around her. He held her back from attacking and mauling her other teammate as the Uchiha read the note. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! MY FOREHEAD'S NOT BIG!!! IT'S NORMAL!!! NORMAL!!!"

Sasuke ignored her, but paled after he finished reading the piece of paper, "Naruto. Your siblings are insane."

The looks on Naruto and Sakura both were that of confusion until they read the note themselves, both went bug-eyed, "NANI!?!"

---------

Team Guy was also in another part of the wood, they had also found a similar note and by now the other genin had as well.

"By now you've discovered that you're no longer in the village. In fact you have no idea where you are."

Ino read to her teammates, in a patch of grass, "At this moment you're behind enemy lines in the dead of night and the objective is to find a perfect base to escape enemy detection."

Kiba read to his team, under a root, in a ditch "You must also find and link up with other genin teams, during this period there will be enemy skirmishes trying to…eliminate you."

----------

Sakura read the rest, "You must survive until the next night if you do not…" she gulped, "Well….have fun."

They stood as Naruto spoke, "C'mon if I know Nee-Chan she'll start early."

The others nodded.

Everyone began making their own way as Yugito chuckled from the treeline, "This was a great idea." They were situated in the trees above large like redwood and the trees similar to those in the forest of death. The male jonin was starting to have doubts, "I'm not so sure about that Yugi-Chan, someone could still disrupt this."

"This was your fucking idea in the first place!"

Hikari sighed, siding with the kunoichi in agreement, "Why can't you look on the brighter side Sui?"

He shifted his head, "Sui? Really?" his tone was annoyed, face flat. The girl growled, "Kami! It's so hard to deal with you!"

"Why can't you just accept I have my doubts?" The girl thwacked him on the top of the head with her non-gauntlet wearing hand, "You're turning into that witch and boy I used to work with! Ugh, Naoto was so much better!" The boy cried mockingly at her outburst, "Aw, c'mon Nee-Chan that's not fair. You know you like me better than that." She huffed.

Yugito smirked at them as Yaken jumped out from another tree, "Okay Team Stray ready to go......" He paused, "Is she still mad about him walking in on her shower this morning?" The Nibi jinchuuriki smirked, "Oh yeah."

"Alright, 50 ryo says I'm right Nee-Chan." The smirked and the girl only looked back determined, "And 50 ryo says I'm right."

"Deal!"

Yaken regained both of their attention, "Um, guys hello?" They looked up as he shrugged, "Who's going after who?"

Suiitiven smirked to the chunin, "Which ones you want?"

Tayuya appeared from the brush as well and proceeded to pat his shoulder, "I like you fucktard." The young man smiled with a slight aura of sadism emanating, "What'd you call me?"

She paled as Yaken grabbed her, walking by the ever stoic Shinn, "Okay, c'mon bitch."

"I told you to stop calling me that shithead!"

"………bitch." Shinn sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "If something comes up with another genin I'm requesting a transfer."

* * *

Team 3 walked through the wood, they had been walking for 20 minutes after reading the note left on their animal member, his owner sniffed the air, "I smell granite and brick, a building isn't that far from here," Kiba stated. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Do you think we can hide there?"

"If it isn't being used? Yeah"

-------------

Shikamaru led Ino and Choji passed another tree, "A river." They stopped to see the water rushing, "There would be a high possibility that something is located on a river, but how far away?"

Shikamaru sighed to Ino's statement. "Troublesome."

--------------

"I w-wonder where we sh-should go." Sakura thought as the other two walked ahead of her. "Guys c'mon!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned around, "What is it?" She shifted her head away and pouted, looking at the ground, "I hate being a ghost."

From her position in a tree Yugito smirked, _'I wish I could say the same thing Sakura, but it's just too fun.'_

She made rapid handsigns before signaling Tayuya. The former sound ninja began to play her flute as it signaled Yaken. The Nibi jinchuuriki slipped into the tree and moved to attack another team.

* * *

The forest was large and a mountain was overlooking the area from the southeast, two figures watched. "Oh, how fun, why weren't we told about a party." The other figure turned to his compatriot behind the mask. "Higeki enough, you know what we're here for."

The crouched figure looked towards his partner, "Don't you find it funny Satsugai? Why couldn't we just kill them, just end the cycle and cause chaos to order. Anarchy." The other figure walked away, faceless even in the light of the full moon.

"Leave the bodies to Noir, we're only here for samples. No kills,or captures, Higeki."

A tongue licked the theatre mask's upper lip, "Oh well…maybe I can have my fun with someone else." He cracked his neck before chuckling like a madman.

* * *

Neji used his Byaakugan as the sight of a building came into view, "I see it, it looks like an old ruin."

Lee looked to his teammates, "Strange, what is an old ruin doing out here?" Before anyone else could speak the Hyuga's gaze shifted, "We have company."

The ground below them acted as if someone was burrowing below them. Then something jumped out, hitting Neji in the face, swipe kicking Lee and slamming TenTen on her back. Yaken dispelled his stealth jutsu, the genin all lay on their backs as he chuckled, "C'mon, what's with you guys." He smirked before disappearing again with his cloaking technique.

"C'mon Shinn."

The Kaguya jumped out of a tree frowning, "_Stupid Yaken, stealing my damn kills again." _Neji, Lee and TenTen would wake up 10 minutes later with no idea what hit them.

---------------

Kiba gulped as Hinata explained what happened to Team Guy, they were going to link up with them in the next clearing when the sudden strike occured. "We need to hide."

Shino started walking, "Hinata said there would be an old ruin that way, I say we go there."

Akamaru barked. They didn't notice Yugito rising from the ground behind them. _'You shouldn't go that way, it's more fun for me.'_

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji walked up the river before stopping, "What is it?"

"Listen."

The sound of a flute could be heard as the bushes moved.

Tayuya stopped as she felt the seal placed over the cursed seal she had know her entire life in Oto. "I can't believe I'm helping these bakas." She rolled her eyes, "But they're with Saku, and I'm treated better than with Orochimaru so…I can't pass up the chance to hurt the kiddos" she started playing longer, _"Something makes me want to hurt the Barbie and pineapple head though."_

Team 10 stopped as a giant walked out of the woods. "What the hell is that?"

They backed up behind a bush as it walked by them, Shikamaru peered his head up before looking at the monster. "I think it's an ogre. As long as we don't make another sound we should be fine"

The thug-like brute moved away as Choji stepped on a twig. The monster groaned as it held a spiked club and turned to them, "Oh we're in trouble."

* * *

Higeki chuckled, "Oh my this is great Satsugai, we should join in."

"Urusei, I'm working." A drop of blood landed on the ground before spiking like a compass needle. "That way."

"How do we find it?"

"You know the answer."

"Follow the broken music box mind."

* * *

Team 7 was the furthest from the tower, but the only group to not encounter any tricks or traps.

"Don't you think it's strange we haven't encountered any patrols?"

"I expected as much," Sakura suddenly mumbled. The other two turned, "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Sakura cleared her throat, "It m-means we're d-dealing with Nii-sama. We're the toughest group compared to the other teams."

Sasuke and Naruto still didn't understand as Sakura bonked both their heads, "Bakas, who do you think trained me during the chunin e-exams?"

Naruto noticed the katana over Sakura's black shirt, "So what should we expect Sakura-Chan?"

She scratched her chin, "I'm thinking back…um…" She beamed, "Oh yeah!"

The Uchiha's eye twitched, _"She's still as messed up as ever." _

"It kinda happened something like this!"

_Sakura skid under a bush for cover, she was sweating and exhausted, holding her new sword close. This was a training exercise she had to undergo in order to become stronger. __She saw the two black close-toed sandals that belonged to her pursuer, holding in her katana she jumped out after he leapt away. "You haven't learned yet Sakura."_

_She gasped as a pair of arms pinned her to the ground. "Do you know what would've happened to you if it wasn't me?"_

_Sakura nodded quickly. He twisted her to the ground holding her right arm in the air, whispering in her ear, "Do you?" __A person walked out from the brush as claws dug into her skin she saw the face of the one person she hated and feared the most, "Hello bitch."_

_Sakura screamed out awaking from her nightmare in the middle of the wood, she tried to regain her breathing, covered in a cold sweat she checked herself to see if anything happened. _"_R-Relax S-Sakura it was j-just a…d-dream."_

"_**Was it**__?" she turned behind her to see a growing giant wolf._

She smiled, "And that was only the third day too!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other appalled and paled before looking back at a confused Sakura. She suddenly understood before giggling and smiling "Aw you guys are scared of Nii-san!"

They started walking off as Sakura sung, "You're scared of Nii-san! You're scared of Nii-san!"

She kept singing until the boys turned back, "Aren't you?" Sakura fidgeted quietly the rest of the way.

Suiitiven sat annoyed in a tree, "What's the point if the fear is already put into them."

He turned around, "They'll have trouble finding the ruin without a clue." Suddenly he felt something, a laugh, but it wasn't from him, "Something's wrong...." He stood up, "You owe me 50 ryo Nee-Chan."

* * *


	35. Records indicate threat

**_A/N: Yeah that's right, posting number two! _**

* * *

Team 3 ran for the hills, Kiba yelled, "C'mon it can't be that far now!" After clearing the brush they ran into Team 10.

"Guys run!" Shikamaru yelled he pointed back, "There's."

The ogre jumped out as Hinata led them down another path to avoid the beast. "So you saw it?" Choji asked

Kiba yelled back to him, "We're not running from that!" They ran across a field of grass before sliding into a lower part of the path near an earthen levy. The six genin were catching their breath as the larger member of Team 10 sat on the ground against the levy, "If...if you're not running from that. Then what were you running from?" Choji asked.

Hinata was leaning on her knees as she looked up, "We were running from…" Just then a giant chakra demon with two tails in the shape of a cat ambushed them from the front. The six ran into the forest again before giving chase. The demon jumped out in front of them again, a fireball emerging from its mouth causing the six genin to jump out of the way as the forest burned to ash quickly. Hinata held Akamaru close as she held onto Kiba, who was gripping onto a rock ledge, it was a bluff that wasn't expected to be used as a hiding spot.

Teams 3 and 10 emerged on a small ledge before dusting themselves off. Shino pointed at the demonic chakra creature, "We were running from that."

The cat snapped its head to look straight at them. It roared like a jaguar as the genin fled deeper into the brush. They weren't the only ones avoiding it. Tayuya waited for the demon cat's next move in a nearby tree close to her ogres. She stepped on a twig before it looked at her directly, she held up her flute, "Get back!"

The chakra dispelled in a fiery blaze to reveal Yugito looking rather annoyed, "It's me!"

The red head relaxed slightly, "Oh."

'_What the fuck is she?'_

* * *

Neji froze as Lee and TenTen looked back, "What is it?"

The Hyuga looked at them, "Haven't you've noticed we've been harassed ever since they left us in this village. And why Kiri nin, the Iwa nin, and the Oto nin never showed up? It's them, they're the ones attacking us."

"Huh I guess I owe you 300 ryo Shinn," Yaken mumbled as the Kaguya nodded slowly from the brush as he grew a bone sword.

"Let's go."

* * *

Team 7 walked until Naruto spotted something, "Is that a path."

Sakura looked up as she smiled, "Hey yeah, we can find a town or something if we keep going!"

Sasuke nodded, "Everyone else might be heading in the same direction. Judging by the lack of defense we're the only group that hasn't been within a certain area."

"Let's go! Let's go!" the pink haired kunoichi cheered.

Suiitiven cracked his knuckles, "Alright time for me to make my…" He was suddenly but in a headlock, "Nee-Chan what the hell?"

Hikari looked around, "Taka-kun, big problem, we have a really big problem."

"What?"

Yugito sighed, "Well I guess they made it pass the line." She turned around, "Which means I can go after Team 7. Then I can find out more about Hikari."

She began running into the trees when she felt a deathly cold. "_What is this feeling?"_

Kiba panted as he stepped inside the ruin, "Ha, we made it. All in one piece." He slumped against a wall as Hinata leaned against it, looking back at her other teammate. "Ah Shino-kun, d-don't you feel tired as well?"

"Hai, but we have to remain vigilante."

The team turned to see Neji, TenTen and Lee climbing up the ledge inside. "Lee I thought you would know better, you tore your ACL pushing yourself so hard. You were still healing."

"Do not worry I will still complete the mission TenTen-Chan!" The green clad shinobi kept his spirits high as usual but the truth was apparent. Neji's dull words hit it home. "You dolt Lee, Sakura can't repair your tissue like she did, you're going to have to be in surgery again, and then you'll have to recover in a couple of weeks."

"It will not matter if we complete the mission."

"So you already made it." Team Guy turned to their counterparts.

"Hai, Shikamaru's team is approaching as well." At that moment Choji, Shikamaru and Ino climbed into the ruin. The nine looked at one another, Hinata avoided eye contact with Neji.

The Nara heir looked again before sighing, "Figures the three not among us would be them, troublesome."

TenTen looked confused, "How?"

The boy lay on a patch of soft grass, his arms behind his head, "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are in a different league in a way. Which is strangely ironic for the widely considered two dobes and a stuck-up jerk."

Choji looked at his friend, "I didn't know you felt that way Shikamaru."

The boy looked back, "Don't get me wrong, I don't have an opinion on back then, just what I know." He then looked at Team Guy, "Except for you three, who hasn't forgotten what Team 7 was like in the academy."

Kiba looked at him, "You mean how Naruto was a cold, unfeeling machine, Sasuke was acting like he usually did and Sakura was off in some corner keeping to herself? Yeah I remember. I also remember when Sakura was transferred to our class because of some incident. Ino, you know anything about that? You did bully her a lot."

TenTen's eyes shot at the blonde girl stunned as Hinata spoke, "I remember Onee-Chan grabbing her b-books and leaving the room. Sensei reprimanded the whole class on the definition of treason…a-and the l-laws on attacking allies. She was really angry for a couple of weeks."

Ino lied to save face, "I heard forehead got ambushed and attacked in the park by Ami and her goons because Sasuke-kun talked to her. They were always worse then my group, anyway forehead was gone for a week. No one really knows what happened, not many people seemed to care anyway."

Everyone became quiet and looked at each other as Hinata finished up, "Sakura u-used to cry a lot. And went from trying to play with us to trying to get away from e-everyone. Sometimes she wouldn't even come to school."

"That's horrible! How could you all just sit there and let her get treated like that!"

"Peer Pressure alright, we don't know why we acted that way toward her, we just did. We were told by all the adults to act the same way towards…" Eyes widened, "We were suppose to act that way towards Naruto, but since he changed we couldn't and…we went after her because she was different like him. Because we couldn't get near Naruto because..."

"Because Naruto and his siblings..."

Shino spoke up, trying to change the subject to something less depressing, "You don't have to remind us, they're the ones putting us through this mess."

TenTen spoke, "Does anyone remember when they first showed up? I mean, I met them when I was 11, but what does anyone remember about them showing up?"

"I remember my sister coming home one day and going crazy over Suiitiven. Then the screaming matches with Yugito." Kiba said as he looked even more tired at the thought of it.

"The Chaos they wrought at the Hyuga compound." Neji seethed.

"The Weapons testing," TenTen sighed at the fond memory in her head.

"The chaos at the Hyuga compound from said weapons testing and the ensuing arguments that followed the chaos of said weapons testing." Shikamaru said flatly. "You'd think that with role models the pranks would stop but."

_Ten year olds Choji and Shikamaru froze as they heard explosions from the second floor bathrooms, screams from the locker areas and smoke from the playground. Two ANBU chased after a young Suiitiven and Yugito, "Why you little!" Ten seconds later the ANBU was hogtied by razor wire. _

"_Sorry Yuugao-san, can't have you ruin the fun!"_

"_Come back here you two!"_

"Those were some crazy days." Kiba sighed tiredly. Shikamaru nodded, "I doubt there's a file big enough for any of them."

* * *

Shizune slammed the contents onto the table, "Here's the condensed information Tsunade-sama, I'm surprised you're doing homework."

The Hokage picked up the first file, "Well this is rather important for me, so if you'd want you could take the night off…" Shizune was out the door faster then the woman anticipated.

It was when she was alone that she took out a bottle sake and began reading. "Let's see here."

She was interrupted by a moan. Her head snapped to Tsubaki who was reading a couple of her files, "What the hell are you doing you witch!?!"

The Red Assassin looked up at her mold, "I'm surprised you'd actually would read about them."

The sannin shrugged, "I'd figure I would catch up on them. These are combined summaries from the regular files, ANBU and even ROOT."

The first three were of the newly formed Team Stray, then the next three were Team 7, and the final ones were of the older group. She started with the youngest.

_Kaguya Shinn_

_Born from the now extinct Kaguya clan, known for controlling and reshaping their bone structure. Was originally sought by Orochimaru for his genkai, Kaguya seems to be the only Type 3 of his clan's history with the ability to control and create new limbs with bone and cartilage. It seems he was orphaned and survived Kiri's training program to reach genin. Following graduation he was exposed with his genkai during a training exercise and became a fugitive killing at least thirty pursuers on public record. While on the run he's been chased by Kiri ANBU before catching the attention of Orochimaru's sound four. From intelligence gathered from the interrogation of Tayuya, it's been confirmed that the sannin was sending his elites after him. He was a candidate along with Uchiha Sasuke for the curse seal, fortunately the enemies of Konoha were too late. _

_Following the entrance and asylum promised by the Sandaime Hokage, the boy's progress has not been hindered. His personality is cold, his technique and style is ruthless and efficient. Perfectly suited to the life of an ANBU hunter nin. I__f not for his teammates and exposure to Furrikka. Still he is of great use to the village._

_Age: 13_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye color: Green _

_Hair color: White_

_Nationality of birth: Mizu no Kuni_

_Current Status: Konohagakure Shinobi: Genin_

_Tayuya_

_A foul mouth girl who has no respect for authority unless truly wielded over her. She served as one of Orochimaru's elite guard and displays a very high intelligence that is lost on most. Her abilities seem to reside in the fields of summoning, genjutsu and her flute. Though it seems that without the flute the child was nothing but a helpless girl. She was broken mysteriously after two failed interrogations. She revealed everything while sharing the symptoms of drug use and no one in ANBU understood who could've done it. Though it was the lone relative of the person she has the most connection with in the village that broke her, Haruno Sakura. Haruno Toshiro was under orders from ROOT to break the girl with his skills. She shares a bond with the Haruno girl that is well rooted so she's anchored here now. _

_After being broken out of her cell by her soon-to-be teammates and roommates she regained her composure and now fights on the side of the village. Though ill-tempered, her uses out way the faults, if just by a slim margin. Her origins have given Danzo suspicions of her true identity. DNA samples have been taken and are currently being analyzed._

_Age: 14_

_Sex: Female_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Nationality of Birth: Unknown/Otogakure. _

_Current Status: Konohagakure Shinobi: Chunin._

_Yaken_

_The origins of the third generation Gobi jinchuuriki are cause for suspicion. After a sudden and horrendous accident that ended the previous jinchuuriki's life, the demon was quickly and carefully sealed inside an orphaned baby. From there the boy was trained to be a weapon and subservient tool of the Tsuchikage, but it seems their hopes were not lived up to. Until the academy graduated him officially once he reached that age, he lived in the streets and abandoned buildings while leaving the village, conducting secret missions meant for jonin. His personality was shaped from this life._

_Assigned to a team at age twelve, the boy conducted a mission that led to his involvement in the Iwa/Ame border massacre. The one male teammate and sensei were lost and there are reports that he and his other teammate became sexually active. They were found out one year later and the teammate was locked away and never heard from again. _

_Believed to be the tipping point. One year from the day he lost her the jinchuuriki is believed to have assaulted and killed the Tsuchikage's guards before permanently scarring the leader and running off with something that is of vital importance. We believe it to be their forbidden scroll._

_His personality is his namesake. Since entering Konoha he has proved to be more loyal to his associates then the village itself. When friendly he seems to be extremely playful, when hostile he is extremely aggressive and manages to perform high level elemental fusions and elemental based jutsu. Tight leashes have been shown to fail on this subject, it is unable to question his motives or his allegiances, best to be observed._

_Age: 14_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye Color: Yellow_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Nationality of Birth: Tsuchi no Kuni_

_Current Status: Konohagakure Shinobi: Chunin._

"Hm, I think I should get to know this jinchuuriki," Tsubaki said with interest. Tsunade sighed annoyed as she began to read the files on Team 7.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Uchiha is the son of clan head Fugaku, wife Mikoto and the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, who massacred the clan when Sasuke was 8. It also appears he knows the real method in which his mother was killed. He displays the Uchiha prowess of fire based techniques and has recently been shown to have an aptitude for lightning. The growth of the Sharingan bloodline will mean he'll be one of the strongest shinobi in years. His teammates are Haruno Sakura, who was once known to have a common crush on him, and his friend Uzumaki Naruto._

_Uzumaki is Uchiha's rival and when the jinchuuriki seems to learn new techniques and tricks, the Uchiha is driven to become stronger. Jiraiya-sama has commented that it reminds him of his rivalry to Orochimaru. The fact that the boy is targeted by the sannin is a chilling comparison. A curse seal resides on his shoulder and was sealed by his sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Hatake also taught the boy his prized technique, Chidori. _

_It seems his drive for power is also cause for concern. For a flight risk this is an issue. If he's exposed to anything that damages his pride and ego to an extent he will leave. Though he is a strong shinobi he puts his comrades into harms way. Though if he did we're afraid of the loss of his life than his departure. ROOT would be a more prosperous alternative._

_Age: 13_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye color: Onyx_

_Hair color: Onyx_

_Nationality of Birth: Hi no Kuni_

_Current Status: Konohagakure Shinobi: Genin_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Haruno Sakura is the only child of Haruno Toshiro and Haruno Saiki. At age 6 she accompanied her mother on a diplomatic mission which turned into an ambush. Haruno Saiki lost her life and the enemy stole her corpse. The death caused ANBU interrogation officer Toshiro to become heavily depressed, alcoholic and abusive. Academy reports have shown Haruno Sakura to become the outcast after Uzumaki was put in the Hokage's training program and removed from regular academy hours. Heavy harassment and bullying were commonly reported since the girl was 5. _

_She was found by Uzumaki and Furrikka at age 13 with multiple cuts, blemishes, fractures, dressed in rags. Her mental state is still extremely fragile. Since starting monitored therapy, reports indicate she was collectively beaten, drugged, publicly humiliated, monetarily broke, starved, whipped, bound and gagged, water boarded, pelted with foreign objects and substances, walled, and isolated by her father, her classmates, most children and even herself. She was reported to be driven mute from ages 8 to 9, and a resident at the Konoha children's home for a month in that period while her father was on a mission. At age 10 she ran away from home, was captured and taken to Otogakure then entered into a special program for espionage; she was returned to her home at the end, seemingly even more shaken then she was before. An incident apparently affected her studies a year later and she was transferred to the shinobi class taught by Umino Iruka when it was determined it would not hinder her kunoichi studies to be separated from the other female students. She is examined having signs of heavy post-traumatic stress. _

_Her personality is child-like or cold with most, but she is attached to one in particular. _

_Haruno is completely fixated on her teammate Uzumaki Naruto. Several commentaries believe that all the beatings and ridicule made every word out Uzumaki's mouth seem to make her think of the boy as Kami in human form. Other sources have seen her with fox features after the Sound invasion indicating troubling influence from the Kyuubi, but these reports are to be ignored for lack of evidence. Her abilities are mysterious, and she's able to draw upon the basic desires of any individual. Two test subjects of the opposite sex were used to be exposed to samples girl's chakra. The results are still classified. She has received unauthorized teachings from Furrikka, Nii and Uzumaki after moving in with the group per Sandaime-sama's instruction. _

_She has exceeded expectations due to the three jinchuuriki supporting her and convincing Sandaime and Hatake to move the test back. Scenarios show that if this was not a case and the test proceeded as planned, Hatake would flunk Haruno and the review board would oust her for psychological reasons. _

_Since becoming a genin Haruno has become a worthwhile shinobi, passing to the third stage of the Chunin exams, defeating a crazed Suna shinobi, assisting in the search for Godaime Hokage Tsunade, and displaying numerous abilities that capture the imagination. Her golden light chakra seems to heal any wound and cure any sickness. As well as display properties that similar to Furrikka's. Assumptions are the two are linked._

_However her powers have seem to drawn the attention to the wrong people. She is one of the current Primary targets of the Yuugure and has numerous connections with Otogakure from her time there. Like her teammates, her potential is great, as well as her list of problems. Brainwashing her for ROOT, or to anyone's needs, would take some effort, but would be an easy prospect if they decide to pursue. Danzo has expressed interest in this. At the moment she is fine where she is, until Toshiro makes his move at least. Then everything is on the table._

_Age: 13 _

_Sex: Female_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Hair color: Pink_

_Nationality of Birth: Hi no Kuni_

_Current Status: Konohagakure Shinobi: Genin_

"These files just keep getting longer. I can't believe Danzo would propose such a thing to do to Sakura-sama!"

Tsunade was somewhat dumbfounded as well, she knew the girl had issues, but she wasn't expecting that on her plate. _"I'm going to find out how the hell she was sent to Oto." _

Then it was the next file.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Uzumaki Naruto is synonymous with the word "trickster". Ousted from Konoha children's home at age five he was then allowed to live in an apartment with a monthly allowance. At age 6 he suffered the worst of his mob incidents to date and his personality change reflects it. He was a strict shinobi, constant training to become stronger, hauntingly familiar to that of his disdained idol the Yondaime Hokage. Living with two older people like himself, Uzumaki has used his ability to make bonds to create a large surrogate family. Though no blood relation to the others and vice versa, they still seem to try to make something that binds them together. It seems this started with Uzumaki growing attached to Nii. Then Mitarashi and the arrival of Furrikka. _

_He has been friends with Uchiha Sasuke since receiving several lessons from Uchiha Itachi per the Hokage's orders. He has been in a romantic relationship with Haruno Sakura since rescuing her from her old lifestyle. It seems that the girl has a way of bringing out his feelings. The slightest threat to her would result in his immediate intervention, needless to say, the girl rewards him handsomely and has complete faith in him. He acts like her protector, best friend, love interest and even psychologist when need be. His access to the Kyuubi's chakra also has seemed to affected Haruno in a similar way to her chakra affecting others, though the chakra is more threatening to others' health instead of the golden type._

_The boy seems to hate the very form of nobility when presented as the Hyuga clan or the village council, most likely due to exposure with his roommates. Targetting clan houses frequently. Retaliation from these groups has been called into question as are the methods he has access to. _

_Since becoming a shinobi Uzumaki has set a higher standard for genin that jonin have trouble in competition. Therefore it was by unanimous consent that he was to be promoted to Chunin for his abilities in the Exams and the Sand-Sound Invasion by defeating another jinchuuriki from Suna. He stood his ground against S-class shinobi and B+ class mercenaries. His techniques range from Daitoppa to Rasengan and Kage Bunshin. He's garnered praise from every mission that Team 7 has taken part in. The boy has a future among the elite of Konoha. _

_He has use of the Kyuubi's chakra and vast reserves. The demon inside is the presumed target of multiple groups including Akatsuki, Mercenaries, Knights and the newly emerged Yuugure. The boy's trials are yet to begin._

_Age: 13_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Blonde_

_Nationality of Birth: Hi no Kuni/Father: Uzu no Kuni/Mother_

_Current Status: Konohagakure Shinobi: Chunin(pending) _

_Nii Yugito_

_The failed kidnap attempt of Hyuga Hinata by Kumo led to the exchange of the Nibi jinchuuriki, daughter of Nii Makoto and the Nindaime Raikage for the life of Hyuga Hizashi whom they believed to be Hiashi. The Hyuga clan wanted to immediately bring the girl into their house as a prize to be given to the strongest. The Uchiha clan soon followed suit under Fugaku, claiming the Nibi's fire attacks would be a greater asset as a part of the Uchiha, other clans started bickering after that. It was decided, with a second opinion, by Sandaime Sarutobi that she would be placed with her fellow jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto. Her start in Konoha was rocky at best, a demented academy sensei tried to "deem her inferior" but was ripped to shreds in an alley by Furrikka with both her and Uzumaki watching. After this would come the Hyuga attempts on her life, mostly in the form of kidnappings, which were quickly over before they even began. _

_By age 10, she and Furrikka had achieved extraordinary things for mere children. Self-Defense gave way to attacker as she began pranks against the Hyuga clan and other individuals. She considered it a form of training and revenge. By age twelve she was accomplishing assassinations with incredible acrobatics and strange fire jutsus. It also seems that she knew of the Uchiha massacre beforehand with a strange sixth sense. It is unknown how she is able to have this strange foresight. It seems the symptoms she used to display are no longer visible meaning she can control the ability with a greater ease. _

_Her ghost-like abilities combined with her taijutsu, Katon-jutsu, survivability and keen intelligence have made this girl into a ruthless kunoichi who's record contains 30 high level assassinations, 50 assault missions, 25 high level rescue operations and hundreds of other missions have given her the dubious nickname she is known throughout the lands, Nekomata, the Hell Cat. At this moment Kumogakure is trying to find a way to negotiate an exchange for her return. The recent spike in attacks on Konoha has appeared to provide an opening. _

_Danzo wants to keep the girl close to the village, claiming she's a vital village asset as a weapon first. Though others around him know that a more private reason would be to see if demonic power is transferable from mother to child…or father to child. It wouldn't matter where the child came from, preferably Uzumaki early on, but he's now involved with Haruno. The other option is out of the question. Her relationship with her other roommate is strong. Her constant scolding and violence keeps the two male jinchuuriki in check but even she has trouble with Furrikka. He seems to exert major influence even if it seems they fight publicly for what seems like every day. It has decreased since the arrival of the Gobi jinchuuriki, who argues with her even more. Uzumaki and Haruno however view the girl as an older sibling and treat her with respect. She has a large support base which means her time will come later. For now the Nekomata of Konoha will remain in favor of this village._

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Female_

_Eye color: Amber_

_Hair color: Blonde_

_Nationality of Birth: Rai no Kuni_

_Current Status: Konohagakure Shinobi: Tokubetsu Jonin_

"It appears Yugito-Chan has yet to lose her luster."

"Hai, she's going to be one of the greats. Now onto the biggie"

_Furrikka Suiitiven_

_It is unclear still how the boy with a foreign name arrived in Konoha, but we know of several details. Recently with the appearance of the Yuugure another name has become associated with the male. In'you Taka. Looking into past notes and intercepted messages, encrypted or otherwise, it seems that the Yondaime has known about his existence. DNA test conclude that there is no single evidence that could link the boy to the Hokage. The negatives are also for Uzumaki Kushina. Though it seems that there was a relationship between the Yondaime and the boy's mother, it wasn't genetic, but it seems to be a close one. The events following Kyuubi attack led to the drop in communication. Rumors spread that there is a secret section of documentation indicating his origins. _

_His arrival is well remembered. Found unconscious in a pool of blood belonging to three chunin who were the ringleaders in the latest attacks on Uzumaki and Nii. It is still unknown how a 9 year old boy who traveled from distant lands killed three Konoha shinobi. Since that day he was monitored closely by all parties. _

_It appears he contains higher chakra levels than Uzumaki, so much that he has numerous seals placed on his body in order to keep the chakra from ripping him apart or to keep him from releasing too much of his destructive potential. Most of the hideouts used by the people we sent the boy after were removed from the earth because of chakra based attacks. The boy claims he's a jinchuuriki for something called Juubi, the issue is there is no such thing as a demon like that. Then there's the strange chakras and the transformations the boy goes under. This is no pseudo or sorcery only confirming he carries some form of demonic being. Two chakras that destroy anything and everything in their path. He cannot use regular ninjutsu because of it, only attacks based around these chakras, it appears his regular chakra infused itself with them. He cannot perform almost all elemental jutsu, wind, water, earth or certain fire attacks. _

_Whatever the source, this boy is a stronger shinobi than first anticipated. Reports indicate that Orochimaru has a deep disdain of the boy. The Sound-Sand invasion went awry because of the quick-thinking operation planning by him at the stadium. He's taken out 20 raider commanders, 25 outposts and camps, destroyed 5 entire towns, executed numerous shinobi in the village bingo book earning rewards which he splits among his roommates and other assets. But he has taken things too far on several occasions, destroying everything in his path when angered greatly by simple exertion. Certain opponents will receive no regard and receive an apathetic attitude, the lack of caring seems to be when he is most violent. Even the coldest of ANBU look at this attitude with unease. This disconnect makes him a problem to not just foe, but friend. One must worry most though when he removes the watch from his pocket, Nii has reported in times of desperation the boy will take a watch from his pocket, telling her to run before unleashing deadly amounts of chakra. _

_He's broken into ANBU headquarters three times successfully, pulled pranks that displayed village defense flaws, including water distribution, sabotaging the village electric grid, shutting down the Shinobi academy no less then ten times, vandalizing monuments and Hokage tower, animal stampedes through the market square and destruction of village property totaling in thousands of ryo (His income has more than paid for the damages)._

_His personality during down time is much more relaxed, sometimes carefree and concerned about those close to him. Team 7 and Team Stray treat him with the most respect and Nii seems to hold a close relationship. Being the oldest of the jinchuuriki as well as showing disturbing behavior, he's to be monitored like Uchiha Itachi, Hyuga Neji, and other clan prodigies that have been known to have a history. He's believed to have enough connections deep in shinobi ranks to pull a coup de tat if he felt threatened. Other then this the boy acts as Mitarashi Anko puts it, "like a goofball." With the advent of Yuugure, the village needs all able shinobi, but the day will come when this nin will pose a threat greater than those from any outside enemy._

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye color: Hazel_

_Hair color: Auburn_

_Nationality of Birth: Unknown/Father: Hi no Kuni/Mother_

_Current Status: Konohagakure Shinobi: Tokubetsu Jonin_

"Strange I've never heard anything about his mother, why didn't Minato or sensei tell me. Then if they knew that means…JIRAIYA!!!"

The door knob turned as Tsubaki disappeared in a red mist out the window. The Toad Sage stood in the doorway, a scroll in hand, a look on his face knowing exactly what to expect. "I heard what you were up to and caught Shizune rummaging through reports about the kids. Especially him. I was the one who told sensei, because Minato was the one who told me who it was. You know who she is quite well Tsunade-Hime."

He gave her the scroll which she read, dropping it to the floor, "It…It can't be."

* * *

"AHCHOO!!!" The Auburn haired nin sneezed as he looked up at the moon, "I don't get it, I'm pretty sure there's nothing worthwhile about me to talk about."

"Taka be quiet, were close…" the red head felt a patch of damp grass, "We have to hurry! I hope we aren't too late!"

* * *

Team 7 stopped walking as Naruto trembled, "What is it Naruto-kun?" Sakura could sense something was wrong.

Sasuke looked confused as well, "What's wrong with the dobe?"

A creepy Joker of a voice spoke from behind him, "Well well, they were right about the jinchuuriki." A menacing cracking sound turned the genin's attention, the sight of two figures in black cloaks, one with a dirty happy face theatre mask leveled his head.

Team 7, unsheathed swords and pulled out kunai. The figure crouching stood holding his hands out, "Now now, we aren't here to fight ya, just need something from you. We promise to be quick"

"Whatever it is you're not getting it from us, we're not afraid of Akatsuki."

The guy began laughing, "Akatsuki!?!" he began moving erratically to go with his laughing, "We're not…." still laughing, "We're not Akatsuki. We're with someone else."

He continued speaking and moving around, "You've met our partners the slow ones with the armor and full body covering."

"The two guys that tried to take us last week." Sakura whispered.

Naruto growled, "Yuugure."

"We have a winner! Now come get your prize, what was it? Fishcake?"

"Why you mother…"

The creep held up his hand as the genin noticed the man behind him heavily bleeding. The masked Yuugure captured their attention again, "Do you know, why I wear a mask? It's quite interesting really."

He twirled a kunai Sasuke noticed missing from his hand, "My family…was in circus and theatre, and the stress made them…do…things…evil things. And so one day, we were working on a tragedy and…my father was angry, my mother was drunk, laughing at the sight of my face. They always hated me!" His voice was a growl and a whisper, seething with malice.

The genin at this point were freaked as he continued, "They screeched that my face! It made them fear, because I was everything they feared and hated most. And so one day…they asked why so sad? I stand over them and said, 'Why so serious?' And then they just died. My face made them see things. It's different each time since then!" It remained quiet as he spoke again in a normal tone, "What do you see?" Higeki ripped off the mask.

The jonin that were in the wood heard screams of terror. They began running towards them as fast as they could after realizing the sources of the shrieks.

-------

Higeki placed the mask back on as Satsugai moved forward followed by a controlled wave of blood. "You're unique, I'll give you that much Higeki."

The masked nin chuckled, "Oh well, I guess we'll kill them after the others are done with them. Pinkie looks so delicious"

"But until then we take what we were ordered to take. Don't touch her yet." The masked nin shuffled over to Sakura, "But look at this sweet little thing, how many lcks to the center of a cherry pop?" His tongue emerged from his mask, licking the side of her face, "One..."

"Higeki, enough." The masked nin danced around the girl before going over to Sasuke, "Ah, what an angry little boy. Did Mama leave you or something." Sasuke leaped at him as the nin flipped him on the ground, slamming his face in the dirt. "Such a weak boy this is, let me have this one. He's not going to accomplish anything, no power."

"Enough this is not the time nor the place. We have a mission to complete." The masked nin walked over to his counterpart as a bloody bandaged hand was lifted, in his deep, raspy voice Satsugai spoke, "Uzumaki Naruto...from your life shall come another. Give me your blood." Naruto cried out in pain as he began bleeding.

* * *

_Ruins/Gathering Point_

The three other teams all managed to get back to the ruined tower after a search for water and food as they made a head count, "We've gotten through and have been here for a couple of hours, but…where's Team 7?"

Kiba looked around, "So where are we anyway?"

"The foliage told me," Ino spoke, "It seems like the border between Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni, but how did we get here so fast?"

Neji activated his Byaakugan, "Strange, there are Iwa patrols all over the area, even sentinels, so why can't they see us."

Shino spoke up, "Well we have another problem, what about Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura?"

The Inuzuka scoffed uninterested in the subject, "They can handle themselves."

"But if we don't get them we'll fail and then what?" Choji asked. TenTen looked beyond the ruined wall, _"Where are they?"_

Hinata looked out over the forest, "Nee-chan, Naruto-Nii-san....Master."

_She remembered the day she first went home with him, she stuttered, "S-Sasuke-sama?" He turned to her, "Hm?"_

_Her fingers poked against one another, "Why, why d-did you agree to take me?" The boy shrugged, "I had my reasons."_

_"Oh, why though? I don't have much value." The boy stopped, "If you want to know I guess it's because...I've been getting jealous of Naruto somewhat..."_

_"Naruto-Nii-san?"_

_"Yeah well I know its pitful but ever since they took in Sakura I was feeling a pit in my stomach, Naruto had no parents or anyone to feel their loss and this weird girl falls into his lap and since then he's been...well...growing. I figured that the nonsense about bonds Yugito used to explain about weren't as much nonsense as I thought." He stopped walking as they reached the old Uchiha compound, sitting on the stones of the temple stairwell. He ushered her to sit next to him, "I remembered the times I used to have with my brother, then it's always followed by his actions. The Pain is horrible, especially with this mark now, but it gives me more power. The power maybe I'll someday have to kill my brother."_

_She turned her head, "That, that doesn't exactly answer my question Master." He frowned, "Hn. What question is that?"_

_"Why did you take me in? I understand Kiba-kun, but...but...why did you kiss me? Why did you take me?" Sasuke was surprised somewhat as the girl ducked away her head and spoke nervously, "Gomen-nasai I just wanted to know, b-but..." He chuckled, grabbing her. She snapped her head up, "Don't be, it's alright, it affects you." Sasuke sighed as Hinata looked at him surprised to see a blush on his face as he scratched his head, "You have to forgive my people skills hang on..." He took a deep breath, "I...I was thinking that since...Naruto is stronger because of her that...Hn...maybe..." He coughed nervously, "You could be my Sakura?"_

_Hinata looked at him surprised, "Um...I...I guess...but..." Sasuke interrupted her, "But let's keep this quiet, I need to keep up my um...."_

_"Don't worry Sasuke-sama, it's not going to hurt let people know." He gulped nervously, "Sure...I guess. Um...thanks."_

Hinata smiled at the memory, "Please, let them be safe." TenTen walked up, "Hinata can I ask you something?" The Hyuga girl looked up and nodded, the weapon mistress approached, "Neji tells me that the Byaakugan and the Sharingan are said to be linked and if that's true does that mean you know you're seeing your cousin?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I read through the clan history while I helped Sasuke-sama. The clans have been split for a very long time, all history in the Uchiha archive goes far enough to say the Hyuga only say the Sharingan was from the Byaakugan as a way to consolodate prestige. So if it's true we are cousins the bloodline has been so deluted from one another we aren't family in the slightest." TenTen nodded, "That's good, I wouldn't want you getting into something strange. Do you see anything?"

The Hyuga girl looked out over the horizon with her genkai, "No, nothing. I'm really worried because they should've been here by now, something's happened."

* * *

Hikari and Suiitiven jumped out as they saw two figures walking away from the collapsed genin, "Stop!"

The Yuugure stopped and turned around, to face the boy's accusation, "What the hell did you do?"

They jumped away into the night a while Higeki chuckled, "Wait!"

"No Taka!" He turned around to see Hikari over a curled up Sakura. The girl struggled at her touch, flailing, "Hey, hey, calm down! Calm down." She repeated softer and softer to the kunoichi, "Sakura, what happened?"

The girl's voice was almost a whisper as she shivered and looked around in paranoia, "H-His face, it was T-Tou-san. Tou-san…he was g-going to kill me. He said he was coming for me….and then he…."

Before Sakura could continue Sasuke began yelling, "No! Itachi! It was Itachi! He killed them all before this! He still thinks I'm a bug! I'll show him! I just need power! I need more power!"

The curse seal on his back began lighting up causing Suiitiven to deck the boy in the face, "Sasuke calm down, what happened!"

"Itachi attacked us! He used that attack on Sakura! He just left me alone, calling me weak! No Hatred! Power, I need more power! I need more! More!" Hikari and Suiitiven froze as the boy began sweating and trembling, he collapse on the ground as Sakura screamed back, "It wasn't Itachi, It was Tou-san! It was Tou-san! I need to go home! I can't be outside anymore! I need to start cleaning up and….!"

Hikari slapped the girl out of it as Suiitiven looked worried, "What's wrong with them Nee-Chan?"

She growled while holding Sakura close, "_Higeki. That fucking psychopath!"_

Yugito now spoke up, alerting everyone, "Naruto, Naruto what's wrong!?!"

He looked deadly pale as the others ran over him, "He looks like he's lost a lot of blood and chakra." His blue eyes were lidded, "Y-Yugi…to-Nee-Chan."

"Don't talk Naruto, save your strength!" The kunoichi pulled him on her back, "C'mon I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'll get Sakura and Sasuke," Suiitiven added, "No!" he looked up shocked as the girl , "You've done enough."

Hikari frowned at Yugito's anger before grabbing Sasuke and Sakura. "I'll take them. You get the others back home, tell them they passed our test to become students."

She walked up to the other girl, "And I'm going to talk with you!"

The two kunoichi jumped off with the genin as the one shinobi left felt a feeling, he had tried to forget.

"_Kill the demon in the name of In'you-sama!"_

"_No! He's just a little boy don't do this!"_

**"_GWAARGH!!!!!"_**

He began to breathe quickly at the mere thought of it. Birds scattered. "Okay, this is going to be one hell of a night."

* * *

Thousands of miles away in a darkened palace another problem was to arise for the village as Takashi entered the throne room once again, carrying a scroll, "Master, Satsugai and Higeki have sent word of…" The chambers were empty, "Master?"

------

Satsugai handed the scroll to the cloaked figure, "What are you planning to do with this blood and those chakras Ichigo?"

A young hand rubbed through hair under his cloak, "You've been taught to think by analyzing, what do you think Satsugai-san?"

The bandaged face smirked, "I think, you're planning something very interesting, but may I ask…why do you want those three taken alive, when others are after them."

"I want them out of the way, where nothing and no one can find them, they are a hindrance to me until I've won. And I know when I've won. But until then I'll conspire and build…until the time is right. I trust Higeki didn't have his way with anyone this time."

"Who the boys or the girl." Satsugai chuckled to which the figure replied, "All of them."

That earned a round of laughs from the group, "You haven't changed at all, but now I remember where I've seen your face."

"Really?" He removed the hood to reveal his full face, as Satsugai continued, "Funny thing, we ran into that Furrikka kid, he looks like you." The face did look like that of Furrikka Suiitiven, only thinner, one eye lusting red, the other piercing blue, his hair black and a near white, split evenly.

Higeki chuckled, "So this is the face of the person who smashes fate. The myth that his birth is the cause of a ripple that fractured Kami's law itself. Never thought I'd see it, the face of a God."

"Garyuu Ichigo."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay...where to start....Look character bios!_**

**_The training exercise was doomed from the start that's obvious now...to readers who wanted more details on characters....I hope that wasn't too much or seemed to...basic. I'm not embracing the whole, "LOOK I GAVE NARUTO A SUPER POWERFUL RELATIVE!" Schtick. That's been done and frankly it's dumb in some aspects, well...most aspects. Everyone is unique and has their faults, personally and physically, just like real life. You can't have any weaknesses or else people won't relate to the character! _**

**_Too much power has to be offset by something. One case, disconnect from all things; Another, completely insanity; another, die young. _****_Pain, sure he destroyed Konoha but he was hooked up to a machine and was skin and bones. He had issues, (It does give people the excuse to write as story about the guy bringing the Akatsuki back to life, not that I'm giving any suggestions). _**

**_Okay enough about that!_**

**_Let's look at orignial bad people list-_**

**_Noir- Armored monster_**

**_Spiegel- Silent monster_**

**_Higeki- Theatrical insane monster_**

**_Satsugai- Bloody monster_**

**_Garyuu Ichigo....He'll be fun._**

**_R&R! Happy 4th!_**


	36. Shock Symptoms

"You haven't changed at all, but now I remember where I've seen your face." The husky voice of the Yuugure member Satsugai directed towards the two-eyed shinobi.

"Really?" He removed the hood to reveal his full face, "Funny thing, we ran into that Furrikka kid, he looks like you." The face did look like that of Furrikka Suiitiven, only thinner, one eye lusting red, the other piercing blue, his hair black and a near white, split evenly in a scruffy, spiked style.

Higeki chuckled, "So this is the face of the Wrecker. The myth that his birth is the cause of a ripple that fractured Kami's law itself. Never thought I'd see it, the face of a God."

"Garyuu Ichigo"

The boy smirked and turned away, pulling his hood back on as Higeki spoke up, "What do you plan to do with that blood and chakra Garyuu-sama? Satsugai doesn't like wasting the human bean juice."

The two eyed nin just shrugged in response, "I have my plans, but what would you do with royal blood and demon chakra, Satsugai? I wonder."

He disappeared into the shadows as Satsugai chuckled, "I'd exploit it to my use. You crazy bastard son."

Higeki smiled, "So that's him huh? Kinda crazy."

* * *

Naruto awoke to a blinding light in a white room, "Ugh…what, where am I?"

He sat up rubbing his head before looking at the needle sticking in his left arm. "The Hospital but…" He shifted to see Sasuke looking out the window, he could tell the Uchiha was seething, he turned to see another bed from behind the curtain, Sakura was twisting and turning in her sleep. It seemed that they were here too, but why was he here?

Then he remembered how the mask came off, Sasuke and Sakura began ranting and screaming, but he saw a face covered in scars, the face of a maniac who just seemed to laugh without a regard. Then the wave of red and everything went dark. That other figure, the one covered in wrappings.

"You know if you saw his real face it means you're unique." The blonde turned to see Hikari sitting next to him, it was rather surprising because the blonde had yet to get to know the pink-red haired girl that well, "Hikari-san?"

Her crystal blue eyes shifted to look into his sapphire ones, "You see he prides himself by making a tragedy of sorts. The reactions out of Sakura-Chan and Sasuke were the strongest I've seen, it only confirms what I know. About the three of you." Naruto had no idea what she was saying until serious eyes looked upon him.

The boy didn't understand as he saw Sakura squirm in her bed and Sasuke crush something in his hand. He looked out the window before seeing Suiitiven looking away from a rooftop across the street. He seemed to be regretting something, he was blamming himself for the failure to foresee what happened to them.

Naruto then turned back to Hikari as she held out her hands, "Imagine a picture a nice picture and then watch it shatter to become a puzzle, only the puzzle forms a different image, something different entirely."

The boy pictured the image in his mind, "It would be like losing everything."

The blonde turned towards the still bitter looking Uchiha before seeing the younger Sasuke before the massacre. He used logic to fill in the rest, "Why are you talking about Sasuke, is that what he is?"

"Hai."

He looked at Sakura, but before he could speak Hikari interrupted again, "Her father is in prison for hurting her isn't he?" The blonde looked at her before looking away, "And I take it her mother doesn't know."

She looked back at him, "While you were sleeping, I was watching her contort and whisper things that are associated with people who are…not entirely there. Things that made some of us leave the room."

Hikari shivered as she thought about the things the girl said in her sleep, so she decided to ask her next question, "So why isn't her mother here? Did she leave them or something?"

Naruto spoke immediately after shaking his head to her analytical skills (and to the question of the Haruno woman walking out on her own family), "Her mother is dead. She died sealing a damn demon bird into Sakura-Chan when she was six....She was pregnant too."

Hikari looked at the girl before turning back to Naruto, speaking softly, "What did she look like?"

Naruto reached and grabbed his jacket on a nearby chair before pulling out a taped picture. The picture of his mother and Sakura's mother that he and Sakura put back together, "That's her, on the right. They say her body was missing when they found Sakura-Chan knocked out in a street."

Hikari's eyes grew wide as the genin looked out the window as Naruto failed to notice. Her face was pale, she had just seen a ghost, _"It...It can't be...no way..."_

Naruto began speaking again, "I wonder why Nii-san is sitting outside. Do you...?"

Before he knew what was going on Hikari was gone, without even continuing their conversation. She simply vanished.

_

* * *

_

A young Sakura awoke in a ruined village before looking around, her last moments with her mother alive played in her head. She looked up to see her mother lying on the ground. She poked her head, "K-Kaa-Chan?" The girl began crying even harder over the lifeless body and mumbled the word weakly, "Mama?"

_A hooded boy in white suddenly walked over, he pointed to her mother, "I want this one Takashi."_

_Sakura suddenly witnessed a big man grab her mother, "N-No…she's my Mama."_

_The boy turned with two different colored eyes, he didn't say a word as they began walking away with her mother's body. Sakura reached out and began to follow, grabbing her mother's cold hand. The two stopped and looked at her, "P-Please...n-not my M-Mama." The boy with two eyes walked up and knocked her over, "Your mother is dead. There's no point in trying, you know why?" He hit her on the ground, "Because you're so weak. Let's go Takashi." _

_Sakura sat completely still until the whole world turned black and she began running after, with her hand out in front of her, "No! MAMA!" She was knocked to the ground and she stayed there crying over not only the loss of her mother but the fact her body was taken as well, the child with two eyes took everything from her._

_A hand suddenly latch on her, "It's all your fault Sakura. Now you have to be punished."_

"_Yeah forehead!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_So weak."_

* * *

The real Sakura was gripping her sheets in bed, whimpering.

Naruto sighed in annoyance before pulling the I.V. out of his arm and standing up on his two feet. He was still a little dizzy from the blood loss. He walked over to Sakura and Sasuke, waking them both out of their sleep, "HEY! WAKE UP!" Yeah, his voice did the trick.

Sakura shot up, Sasuke was not as fast. The hospital door suddenly opened to reveal Tayuya, "I'm coming in to check on Saku! I don't give a shit about the fucking procedure!"

Naruto sighed as the girl looked around on her bed, suddenly crawling up and down, above and under the covers looking around for any trace of was presumed to be her father. "Did they take T-Tou-san away again Naruto?"

The boy look somberly, "Sakura-Chan, he was never there."

"Nani? B-But h-how?" She was stunned by this revelation and Naruto only looked puzzled. "I don't know. It was that Yuugure nin, he did something to you and Sasuke."

Sakura clung to her bedsheets as Tayuya walked over, smiling to the girl, "Hey what's up Sak..." The pink haired girl clung to the older girl in a tight hug, "Please be real, don't go away Yuya-Chan."

Tayuya was shocked at first before giving a hesitant hug back, "Okay Saku, you need to let me go now, me and hugs remember. Go hug the baka over there." She pointed to Naruto before Sakura looked over, she nodded. Tayuya looked up, "Hey where'd the red haired bitch go? Wasn't she in here?"

Sakura looked up confused, Naruto shrugged, "Hikari-Chan ran out after I showed what Sakura-Chan's mom looked like. I didn't understand it was as if...Nah...that's insane."

* * *

_Imperial Palace- Southern Empire_

Takashi walked back to the chambers discovering, nine black clothed monks in a summoning circle and pass that a strange blue tank with his young master typing into an advanced looking terminal.

"Is there any reason why you left the safety of the compound."

He received a growl in response, "I was bored, what's the point of ruling an empire if I can't even fucking leave it!" His anger was only visible in the voice.

"Garyuu-sama, a person of your stature must remain a secret, I am the ruler of this empire remember?"

"Well who said I can't have it be my Empire, I'm sick of remaining a secret, giving out these damn orders and forced to stay in this palace, let's not forget I was the reason your noble Empire even exists. From now on I'll be taking on all duties!"

The large man took a step forward, "But you can't do this! Our agreement! You can't." The large man trembled under the younger one.

"Oh, but I can so...fuck off to hell." The big man suddenly fell dead on the floor as the boy smiled over his corpse, "Now we can use my real plans."

Noir and Spiegel emerged from the shadows of the hall, "So you still want us to capture the genin? Or was it all an act too?"

"Yeah, we know you like to change your mind quickly Ichigo."

The nin chuckled at their suspicions, "You guys are always good for a laugh, but I still need you as a diversion."

"For what?" Spiegel asked.

"Higeki took off his mask to the genin at the old ruin I told them to go to."

The room remained quiet as the liquid in the tank bubbled and churned, "I want the genin out of the way, I can't kill them because it'll upset balance, so I'll just tip the scales." He typed at the keyboard a little more, "We have to make sure our X factors are out of the way, so I'll do what I've been born and bread to do. Let the Uchiha go to Orochimaru-Teme as foreseen, as for Naruto and Sakura, leave them to me. To celebrate their survival this far in their lives I have a surprise I want to give to them personally."

The two Yuugure turned around but stopped when their commander spoke again, "You never told me about the blonde kunoichi, Noir."

They turned back to face him, as he looked at the armored one, "What was she like?"

Noir scoffed from behind his mask and helmet, "Her name is Nii Yugito, the Nekomata jinchuuriki born of Kumogakure, but that wasn't the interesting thing."

Ichigo froze now giving more attention to the conversation then his activities, "We've encountered the light wielder, a ninja by the name of Furrikka, Lotus was there with him. Saying she was his sister. Now who would her brother be Ichi?" Spiegel spoke sarcastically.

Their leader scoffed at the Yuugure's antics. "Like long before your missions, I'll deal with Taka myself. Get out, both of you…Now!"

The strange nin went back to his work. He then paused, he took his time thinking for only a few moments. "Only matter of time I suppose." He turned to a figure who had just walked into the room, "Get Kurorugi to finish for me. I'm going to go see an old friend"

"H-Hai." The nin suddenly teleported on a painted seal after leaving specific instructions on the lab table. The assistant ran out of the room to find the scientist.

---------

A cloaked nin knelt in front of the scroll Ichigo suddenly appeared on. He looked around to see a burning village and a large wooden area before looking at the black cloaked nin, a Yuugure star on their left shoulder. "Time for a family reunion my dear."

A feminine voice responded quizzical, "Reunion, Master? With whom?" He chuckled, whatever his mind was conjuring or thinking it was going to seem impulsive. "She's going to be impatient if we wait any longer."

"I suppose you're right."

--------

Satsugai and Higeki waited by some boulders as two individuals approached, then the red clouds and large sword gave them away. Kisame chuckled, "So these are the two Leader-sama warned us about."

He and Itachi stood looking above as the other two looked down at them, "What are you two suppose to be some sort of knock off of us."

"Oh, no no, no. You could just be a knock off of us." Higeki responded, before jumping in front of both of them. "Yeah, just like those other guys, that zombie and the Jashin worshiper. Satsugai made a raisin out of him."

Kisame smirked and Itachi raised an eyebrow as the masked man continued, "Yes, but we have fewer members than your group. And there's a difference between criminals……and artists. You see a criminal just kills, pillages, ransacks, steals, and destroys. An artist creates, molds, paints a picture, envisions. Like you Uchiha."

Itachi frowned from underneath his cloak, "You killed your clan but you failed to see a bigger picture beyond that. Like when Ichi took your mother."

The Uchiha's eyes were ablaze with Sharingan as Higeki laughed, "Now that's more like it! Let's have a war, make more art!" He laughed even harder causing Itachi to hold a kunai at the laughing nin's throat, "You're going tell me everything you know, right now!" A kunai was suddenly pressed on his throat from behind; a cold feminine voice spoke, "Drop the kunai, Higeki stop provoking more fights."

The masked man whined, "Aw you're no fun, Mikoto-Chan."

Itachi's gaze turned to see a woman his age in form fitting black battle garb, a cape with the blue star draped over her shoulders, cold onyx eyes, her raven hair braded into a ponytail. Itachi looked with utter shock, "**Okaa-san**?"

She placed her kunai back in her pouch before walking on with another feminine figure appearing. Mikoto looked at her, "Are you okay? You were held up back there"

"It was just a couple of fucking Konoha nin, nothing more."

"But you're one of them too," the Uchiha woman mumbled, the other woman turned, "You're delusional Mikoto, I've never seen the damn place before."

Itachi paled, he trembled as his younger looking mother turned back, "She may not know, but I do. You killed everyone….everyone, your girlfriend, your father, everyone but Sasuke-kun."

Her son shook somewhat unnerved by the woman's reappearance, "H-How are you still…"

A hand suddenly grabbed Itachi as he froze, seeing a purple eye grow out of the other hand as the person in front of him held it up. "Remember me?"

* * *

_Konoha Hospital_

Sakura shook her head holding the peeler Tayuya brought her, "I still don't understand, how could just looking at his face cause Sasuke-kun and me to freak out so drastically?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm not so sure, but what I want to know is what they wanted with my blood and chakra."

The genin turned to see Sasuke still looking angrily out the window. Sakura was confused by it as she handed Naruto an apple, "Why is he like that Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke was withdrawn in the sanctuary of his mind, hearing the voices screaming louder in his head. The voice of the man he despised most.

"_Foolish little brother."_

"_I'll kill Itachi before you."_

"_Do you want power Sasuke-kun? I can give it to you."_

There was a pulse off Sasuke's body as orders were soon to be given in Otogakure. He shifted, "Naruto. "

His teammates turned, looking confused, Naruto standing as Sakura sat in a chair peeling an apple, "Fight me."

The blonde and rosette haired genin looked stunned as the boy stood and walked over to them. Sakura sitting on a bed and Naruto standing next to her, "Sasuke?"

"C'mon, fight me. Are you afraid I'll beat you?" A twisted smirk appeared on the boy's face. Sakura held up her hands and smiled nervously as if to ease tension, "Guys r-relax we're friends here."

The two acted as if they had ignored her, "Fight me."

Naruto frowned, "No."

"Why not, afraid that I'll beat you; or maybe talk just doesn't work on you, dobe."

"Cut it out Teme."

Sakura spoke again in a soft, pleading tone, "P-Please…don't fight."

Sasuke and Naruto looked back at her, but Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw his eyes shift to her. Before either person could speak, Sasuke had grabbed a stray scalpel on a medical tray and held it to the girl's throat, pulling Sakura by her hair, she dropped her apple, "Will you fight me now? Didn't you say you'd kill me if I touched your sweet little mute freak again?"

At that point Naruto was covered in a red hue of chakra, his fangs gleaming, his whiskers dark and defined, red slit eyes filled with fury. Sasuke smirked, "That's more like it."

His curse seal began to flare as the marks appeared again. Sakura struggled, tears coming to her eyes as her teammate held the medical knife to her throat. She screamed out, "Stop it!"

Sasuke shook her, "Shut up bitch!"

Naruto's rage increased against his friend as Sakura trembled even more, "I'm gonna kill you!" Then it became deathly cold as all three of them froze in their place. There was a growl before a voice.

**"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?!"**

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all slowly looked up to see a furious demon, with large fangs, black hair and bloodlusting, burning red eyes, surrounded by a void black chakra. The monster Sakura had only seen in her dreams, the one that scared her as much as her father. Sasuke dropped the scalpel and her as he shivered in terror from the raw power. Naruto was silent as he felt this before, he knew what was coming next. The chakra died away as the eyes changed color, the hair became scruffy and auburn, the fangs retracted.

"N-N-Nii-sama?" Sakura stuttered out shocked as the older nin looked at all three of them. "This is not how Konoha shinobi act! This is how the enemy acts! This is how criminals act! **This is how HE ACTS!**"

A three genin flinched as he continued his rant, "Out of all the genin, you're team was the most decorated, but your allies are not the only ones to know this, those who want you know it too. We were only watching you at first for this mission, we were testing the others because we already knew about you three. We were going to teach all of you once you reached the ruin. Now this is a total catastrophe!"

He slumped into a chair, lurched over. "Half of Konoha's strength is gone and here we're worrying about only a handful of individuals, children!!! The last god damn thing I need is to have you three fighting one another, this could only lead to something worse!"

'_I can already feel you coming. What are you up to Karasu'_

The genin watched before Sakura spoke nervously, "N-Nii-sama?" He looked up again making most of the genin shocked as Naruto spoke, "Nii-san, your eyes."

The left eye was a piercing blue as the right was a bloodlusting red, the opposite. Sakura suddenly growled, "Who are you?" It caught everyone off guard as she grabbed him.

"Sakura?"

"**Who are you and what did you do to Kaa-san!?!"** Sakura's tone made Sasuke and Naruto flinch. Suiitiven sighed and chuckled half-heartedly, to the shock of the three, "Let me guess…the body was taken by someone with similar eyes?"

The room was tense as Sasuke growled, "It isn't him Sakura, he's innocent; but you know who it was, don't you?"

The jonin leaned forward and looked at Uchiha with a frown, "What's the real story Sasuke? Itachi-nii-san isn't the one to burn his own mother into oblivion, both Naruto and I know that. You and Sakura are hiding something, what is it?" He remained quiet.

"You know better than to hide the truth from me, unless you rather let me get Yugito. In the meantime, let go."

They dropped the jonin as Sasuke surprisingly explained his story, "I arrived home when Itachi used the Tsukuyomi on me, I saw a boy with two different eyes, the same as yours, but in the opposite place; and judging by Sakura's reaction it happened to her as well."

All eyes shifted to Sakura, "It's the thing I don't talk about; but in any c-case, K-Kaa-san's body was taken after she gave her life to s-seal away the phoenix's in-inside me."

Naruto looked surprised, "You mean...that the same kid came and took away both bodies of your mothers. How is that believeable?" The other genin looked away, somewhat hurt just by bringing up the memories.

Suiitiven suddenly thought out loud, "I want to try something."

A moment later both Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in chairs next to each other as the older boy began to chanel chakra, "You'll have to be patient with me, I'm still new at this. Close your eyes and focus on the memories of those moments."

"What's this suppose to do?" Naruto asked. The older boy took a breath, "Hopefully answer something very important for all of us, now don't fall asleep." He made his handsigns that Naruto noticed, _'He's using handsigns of the Yamanaka clan combined with his own? What are you doing Nii-san?'_

**"Kiraton: Reibai"** A ring of light appear above the three as the auburn haired nin's hair began to change as he trembled, struggling to keep connected.

_He appeared in each of their minds in the memory, he approached from behind the two's positions. He looked at Sakura as he watched her begin to awake. The challenge was Sasuke since his memory was a genjutsu. He ran out back from the Uchiha compound, holding his fingers as he came to Mikoto. Back in Sakura's mind he froze as Hosenka looked at him, **'How the hell did you get in here?'**_

_"Relax I'll be out when I check this." He checked Mikoto first pressing her neck.......waiting for the response....bump, bump....he froze as he approached the Haruno woman. He put a hand over her mouth, no breathing. He sighed before laying his head on her chest. Nothing, it seemed as if she was....bump...His eyes shot open. He couldn't have heard that right. _

_Bump._

_There it was again as the realization dawned on him. _

The ring disappated as the jonin was thrown back, landing on the floor. He seemed unresponsive as Sakura and Sasuke still looked unhappy to Naruto. "What happened?"

Sasuke growled, "Nothing, he didn't do anything." Sakura shook her head as the jonin suddenly laughed, catching the whole group off guard. Naruto had a feeling, but the auburn haired nin's thought processes were hard to predict, "I can't believe we didn't try this sooner"

"What are you talking about Nii-san?"

He stopped and looked at Naruto before standing and walking around the room, "The jutsu I cast allowed me to enter both their memories as if it were happening now. So I walked over to both Mikoto-sama and Sakura's mother. They were both unresponsive and not breathing however I found something a six year old and an eight your old could not that was very interesting, but in all honesty I thought this wouldn't work at first. The fact that it did could change all our lives" His smile grew slightly as Sakura looked at them all before yelling, unable to take the stress, "What does this have to do with Kaa-Chan dying!?!"

"I found a faint pulse." The genin froze as the jonin continued, "On each of them just before he took them."

"Sakura," Suiitiven met her at eye level, "Your mother, I don't know how…and I don't know why I'm saying this. **She's not dead**.**"**

The pink haired girl stopped breathing at that point, she froze with an utter look of shock and panic on her face. She spoke meekly, "W-What did you say?"

"**I'm saying she's alive Sakura!"**

* * *

At the main gate two hooded figures walked up to the check in desk. "Name and reasons for being here."

A kunai struck one of the guards between the eyes, "What the!?!"

A feminine hand pulled off a hood to reveal the face of a ghost with pink hair.

"No…it can't be…you're suppose to be..." She threw another kunai into the desk forcing the ninja back as he called on his radio, "Back up! We need…." the figure next to the woman hit his throat, "Now, we can't have that can we."

* * *


	37. Reunion with the Monster

* * *

_In the world there are forces that go beyond normal comprehension, the use of chakra, the art of bending the mind, the air, the soil, the water, the body to perform tasks which go beyond the normal human. The case in which chakra breeds forth creatures that suspend disbelief and then there are those whose power is questioned not because of the strength, but because of the stress. And in the world of the shinobi when the weapon goes beyond the believed constraints of its abilities in the form of new tools, it changes the dynamic of war. However, absolute power corrupts absolute, meaning **there is such a thing as going too far**._

_-Sage of the Six Paths after his encounter with Beacon. _

Yugito looked at that quote with some surprise. "Wow, this is deep. Who the hell is Beacon" She then felt something alarm her chakra, "What now?" She looked up to see huge flames from the east gate, "Damn."

* * *

"Sakura," Suiitiven met her at eye level, "Your mother, I don't know how…and I don't know why I'm saying this. **She's not dead**.**"**

The pink haired girl stopped breathing at that point, she froze with an utter look of shock and panic on her face. She spoke meekly, "W-What did you say?"

"**I'm saying she's alive Sakura!"**

The girl absorbed the information, her pulse rose, her eyes wanted to roll out of their sockets and she did the only thing she could do. "Sakura!" She fainted.

* * *

At the main gate two hooded figures walked up to the check in desk. "Name and reasons for being here." A kunai struck one of the guards between the eyes, "What the!?!"

A feminine hand pulled off a hood to reveal a ghost. "No…it can't be…you're suppose to be..." She threw another kunai into the desk forcing Izumo back as he called on his radio, "Back up! We need…." the figure next to the woman hit his throat, "Now, we can't have that can we."

Across the village, a building by the eastern entrance exploded in fire. Gai was the first to notice, "What was that?"

Kakashi, just released from the hospital, ran over to the scene, followed by Kurenai, Gai and a recently recovered Hayate. A figure jumped from the flames, "My, it has been awhile, Kakashi."

All of the jonin looked as if they saw another ghost, "U-Uchiha….M-Mikoto?" The woman ran into the center of the city, being quickly followed by the shinobi of Konoha. The same situation was occurring from the main gate. Fires and smoke began rising over the village skyline.

The second feminine figure was stopped by a group of shinobi led by Koharu, "You're not going anywhere."

Before the ANBU could relay anything else a gust of wind, containing Sakura petals, blew all around them, "You're in my way, move." She swiped her hand as the petals danced and surrounded them individually and began slicing them like hundreds of tiny blades. The five shinobi fell to the ground or fell back from the numerous slash attacks. The petals just landed on the ground as if fresh from a tree. The figure then took out a series of bombs.

* * *

Sakura was woken up only ten minutes later as she sat up, rubbing her forehead. Then she, Sasuke and Naruto watched from the hospital as a trail of explosions went down an entire block, "What the hell is going on?"

"No don't tell me....Move away from the window!" Suiitiven yelled, the genin quickly did as he jumped right through. Naruto watched as his fists clenched, "Of course he'd show up now." He looked back up to the three looking at him from the window, "Now you three stay there!"

"But…"

"Stay!"

He disappeared, leaving the three genin slightly on edge.

* * *

Tsunade walked out of her tower, "What the hell is going on!?!"

She suddenly found two kunai at her throat, "Who the hell…" her face paled, her voice became silent as she saw the faces. She recognized the Sharingan on the woman with braided black hair, but then the other. Standing at over 5'5, with a bombshell body under her Yuugure cloak, rose colored eyes that bore into her hazel; and most noticeably, hair that reached her mid back, in the shimmering color of Sakura blossoms was a woman she wasn't expecting. "H-Haruno?"

Shinobi coming to her aide froze at the sight of them as if seeing ghosts from a haunted past.

More gathered around the tower to the sight when they began speaking, "What the…Uchiha Mikoto?"

"What the hell is going on here!?!"

Someone spoke up about the other, "It can't be…Haruno? Haruno Saiki?"

"There alive? But they're supposed to be dead!"

Saiki turned to Tsunade, "What the hell are they talking about, how the hell do you know our names?" Everything became quiet as everyone looked at the two women closely, the Uchiha looked no younger than 22 and the Haruno didn't look a day over 25. "They look so different. Younger."

"Beautiful." The Haruno launched a kunai into the skull of the shinobi who spoke of her appearance, shocking everyone as the body spasmed on the dirt. Mikoto sighed, "Tsunade-sama, forgive Saiki-Chan, she's not really all here because of Master."

The Hokage frowned, they knew she could escape, but what was going on.

"I can't have our plans ruined, being part of Yuugure and all." The Uchiha frowned when she spoke, as the Kage's face began to react to the news of their association. It was a look of pure shock, "Yuugure!?!"

The ninja watching took mental notes, "How can you two be alive, who are the Yuugure, who are you working for!?!" Tsunade suddenly yelled.

"Would you like to know?"

Everyone turned to see a male figure standing under his black cloak as many whispered. "Suiitiven is that you?" Another shinobi spoke out as the confusion mounted, "What happened to his hair?"

Ichigo smirked before Kakashi spoke in a stern mindset, "No, that's not him. Everyone get back!"

A large flash came from under his robe before he sent a shockwave through the village, he didn't even move. The ninja were blown back by the overwhelming force and immediately dispersed through the village as he began smiling, "C'mon, I want to have more fun, Noir said this village would be a challenge."

Tsunade clenched her fists, how dare this young nin barge into her village, and with the mother's of two traumatized children that were believed to be murdered no less, "Who are you, punk?"

The young man turned, "Where would be the fun in telling you, I'd rather you figure it out on your own, make it like a fun game." He chuckled light-heartily with a smile on his face.

The medical genius scoffed, "You're just a kid, how did…"

A crater appeared by the Sannin's head as the two kunoichi let go, he started screaming in her face in a total shift in emotions, "Shut up! I'm not here for the normal fucking crap, save it for someone who cares!"

"Why you little!" She punched the ground creating a fissure, but he disappeared before lifting her by the throat, such strength was unbelievable, "You will tell me where I can find Nii Yugito, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto! Or I will do things I consider very, very, _very_ _**FUN**_." Tsunade figured out pretty quick what fun was for him was bad for her. The situation was about to get even uglier as the fingers dug into the skin of her neck.

A claw suddenly swiped by his face, forcing him to let go of the Hokage. Yugito stood in front of her in a defensive stance as Ichigo grinned, "My my, you are something unique, they were right."

The kunoichi growled, "Take a number pal, I already have trouble with people like you. Now give Mikoto-sama and Sakura-Chan her mom back!"

Ichigo spoke with a fake shock on his face, "_HER_ mom, I don't know what you're talking about, I found Saiki-Chan in ruined town with a crying little girl, I recovered the woman, unfortunately the life living inside her was lost." The kunoichi in question just looked at Yugito with open hostility.

The jinchuuriki growled as her chakra flared, "Why; do you even know the suffering you've caused just by taking her!?!"

"Oh shut up." He flipped her on the ground annoyed, without even touching her, as if his chakra were a living being onto itself, "I want you next, so let me show you something." He pointed to Saiki's neck, a strange black mark, "It was an experimental type, but it hasn't broken yet."

He then looked towards the west, "Saiki-Chan take Yugito, I have something to take care of. Mikoto, hospital, I'll meet you there."

"Hai." The Uchiha nodded coldly.

"Hai!" The Haruno yelled.

He disappeared. Yugito held up her hands as Saiki held out an arm blade, it was time to see if she could convince her, "Listen, your name is Haruno Saiki, right?"

The woman growled in response, "What about it, little girl?"

Yugito backed up a little more, trying to seem less hostile, "I know your daughter, Sakura's here…don't you want to see Sakura?"

Saiki snarled back, "Stop mocking me! I've never been to this village before! I have no daughter!" A storm of cherry blossom petals began gathering from the woman's hair.

Yugito gulped, "Kuso."

* * *

Ichigo skipped down the street as they began to empty, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He began cackling.

Anbu jumped out, "Alright he's just a teenager, let's get this over with!"

He made handsigns as the Anbu suddenly froze in midair, "How…"

"**Owaru. (Die)"**

There was a flash of light, he smiled as the only thing left were shadows and craters, "Filthy dogs. Don't get in my way!"

He made more handsigns before yelling, "**Shinkiro Bunshin no jutsu! (Mirage Clone Technique!)**"

* * *

_10 minutes later...Konoha Hospital..._

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat in the hospital room as the staff had been running around. The sounds of the commotion had become silent as Naruto spoke, "What's going on out there?" He moved to the door, only to discover the building had become quiet. There wasn't anyone walking in the hallway.

"Something's definitely wrong." He left, followed by Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was like a zombie, not saying a word after what Suiitiven had told her, _'He's lying, Kaa-san can't be alive. I saw her die, but what if he's right, that means Mama is...I...I could have her back...'_

Sasuke growled as he stopped in front of a room after marching around the hall, without warning he bashed the door down and jumped inside. "Alright come out!"

There was no answer as he looked around, "Where are you!?!" A voice spoke, it was warm, familiar and yet made Sasuke freeze cold, "Ano, why are you so angry, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto and Sakura ran back to the doorway as the blonde paled with a ghoul-eyed look. Sakura was about to be on guard as Naruto whispered in a startled tone, "M-Mikoto-sama."

The woman looked up with her onyx eyes and smiled her soft smile, the smile that made her Uchiha Mikoto. "Ah, so you are here as well Naruto-kun, you've grown."

It was then Sakura saw something she never thought she would see. There were drips of water from his face as Sasuke looked up at his mother's face, "…Okaa…-san…"

The woman knelt down before embracing the boy in a hug, "Gomen-nasai Sasuke-kun. Gomen, gomen. I didn't mean for this to happen." She didn't look before speaking again, "I wanted to come back, I wanted to come back so badly and yet I couldn't." She rubbed the back of his head, "But I need you to come with me now Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan." Naruto then was suddenly hit by something, Mikoto had never even met Sakura, in fact the time he mentioned her, it wasn't by name and Sasuke was teasing him.

"Wait Mikoto-sama, how do you know Sakura-Chan's name if you never met her…before?" Naruto spoke out loud as his voice became quiet. The air became stiff as Mikoto looked up at Naruto with Sharingan eyes, but as she did Sasuke broke off. "Who are you?"

"Nani?" It caught her off guard to see her son this angry.

"Who are you, you're not my mother! You're not her, who are you!?!" Mikoto trembled slightly in shock, her voice became weak, "S-Sasuke…it's really me…"

"No, Itachi killed you! Itachi killed everyone! He was lying! She is dead! You aren't my mother!" Mikoto's Sharingan deactivated as her arms trembled, but she smiled softly, "Go ahead…scream it all out on me Sasuke, I deserve it."

Sasuke charged lightning in his hands; he looked enraged, "Go on, if it will make you feel better."

But all of this came to a halt as the sound of clapping was heard. It echoed through the hall. "Who is that?" Naruto said softly, Sasuke on the other hand was beyond angry, "Where are you!?!"

A figure appeared as the Uchiha genin slashed his Chidori into them, but nothing happened, as if the person was just a…"Mirage?"

The raven haired boy was suddenly slapped into a nearby wall by the same image. His teammates called out, "Sasuke!" The figure turned as the genin only saw one side of his face, a fierce red eye and white blonde hair, "So you're the three that have been causing me such a headache. You've grown, I guess."

"Nii-san?" Naruto asked confused, but it soon became clear to the blonde; that was not him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The young man chuckled, "I hate this; you may not know me, but Sasuke, Sakura, you kids should remember me. Was it that long ago? How about this." He turned fully to face them, "Does this look familiar?"

Sakura collapsed against a hallway wall in shock and terror as Sasuke grew more enraged on the floor.

"I-It's…"

"YOU!!!"

Ichigo chuckled with a sadistic grin on his face. "Now you remember." He withdrew his smile and raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "What's with the fucking look kid?"

Naruto wanted answers, but how would he get them if pure power radiated off this young man, this strange older boy. The blonde turned to Sakura, "Sakura-Chan?" The girl was shaking even more then when the boy took her to the hospital, when he first saw her in the academy. She was beyond scared, she was paralyzed with pure fear. "H-He took Mama…h-he took her Naruto."

"Oh you mean Saiki-Chan," the boy suddenly spoke all eyes shifted towards him again, "I left her to fight Yugito, then she'll let her husband out of his cage, but she won't figure it out until it is too late for you, dear little Sakura-Chan."

Sakura's body jolted and paled with wide eyes. He was going to make her mother find her father and they were going to, "No! No! No!" She shook her head.

Naruto clenched his fists, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Ichigo held up a finger, stopping for his question, "Well since you persist on calling that weakling your brother, I think that makes us cousins."

Naruto looked surprised before whispering, "Cousins?"

The demon walked closer, "And to why am I doing this?" He slammed Naruto against a wall by his throat, smiling with violent intent "It's of only my concern, but I can tell you, it's fun as hell."

Sakura managed to throw a kunai, but it phased right through him like the chidori. "How?"

Ichigo suddenly slammed a piece of bent metal debris around her neck, effectively chaining Sakura to the wall. She froze again as he slammed her head into the wall. "Now be a good girl and wait for Mommy and Daddy to pick you up." He began laughing maniacally as if it were completely natural to switch from radically emotions in seconds.

Naruto looked back at Sakura who was about to cry; and then Sasuke, who was lying on the ground in shock. The failure of his attack and the fact that he would try to kill his own mother stabbing into his core. The young man who was standing over them all, laughing like he didn't have a care in the world, he wasn't like the Yuugure he saw or the Akatsuki, he was a threat that didn't care about anything. And Naruto saw it in his red eye. But his blue eye…was speaking of something else and to that the blonde spoke.

"Why the hell are you after us?" The demon smiled warmly at Naruto, "What was that?"

Naruto suddenly roared in agitation, red chakra flaring in a moment, "Why the hell are you after us! Why in the fucking world is everyone after us!?! Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Yuugure, Imperial Ninja, even a fucking weapons company! Now you! WHY!?! WHY ARE WE SO SPECIAL!?!" Mikoto and Sakura watched as Naruto continued to rant, "Is it because Sasuke's an Uchiha! Is it because I'm a jinchuuriki!?! And why make Sakura suffer even more!?! Do you even know what taking her mother caused her!"

He sweated before breathing a moment and lashing out again, **"Why Us!?!"**

It became quiet before Ichigo began laughing again as if the whole raw outburst was funny. His laughter stopped, "Don't Know, Blame God for all I care; but I know exactly what it caused, and I know what saving Mikoto's life is doing to Sasuke right now. But you Naruto…you're just too resilient for everyone else, even after being raped as a six year old boy!"

Everything went quiet as Sakura looked at Naruto as he started to shake. She never knew he had to go through that after all the threats and near-attempts she suffered, the thing she feared most already happened, to him. "I know what happened, how the mob surrounded you, beat you, tortured you, all of the pain Sasuke and Sakura never felt before, you have. And what pain you haven't felt, they have! Sakura out of all of you is the most drastic."

"Nani?" the girl looked up, "Yes, you Sakura. You were suppose to have a normal life and grow up like a normal little girl. It didn't happen that way did it? Instead you never had the chance to make friends, you lost your mother when she tried to comfort you, and you were deprived of love and comfort, betrayed by those your team wish they could have or have back!"

She whimpered back a weak response, "S-Stop."

"How did it feel girl; to have to do everything right with no acknowledgement for it? How if you came home even 1 second late you'd be punished."

"Stop it," she whimpered louder.

"To be mentally and physically scarred and all hope for a normal mindset destroyed, only to have it shattered and closed off to become a child's mind?"

"Stop, please."

"You were worthless, unloved, beaten, abused, tortured, poor when your father was financially solid, filthy when in a nice, clean neighborhood."

"Stop it!"

"Having to grow up with everyone thinking you were only weird and a freak. A mute freak no less, with a giant forehead, pale skin, loose clothes and pink hair! No one wants something like you! That's why your first prince charming didn't want you! Who would!?! Except for freaks like Naruto…and me."

She couldn't take his pressure, "Stop! Stop! Stop it! Please, what do you want!?!"

"And now your parents are coming, and you'll watch the person you loved the most betray you until nothing is left. I'm going to watch her whip you like he did, while he smiles to you and says she finally sees the light, you good for nothing little whore."

Sakura slumped over as Naruto broke off from his hold. He started pulling at the metal around the girl's neck. Sakura looked down with her eyes pouring rivers of tears lost in the mere image he conjured in her mind. "All I can say is it's good you learned perspective...I wouldn't hesitate to kill a little ignorant bitch. And you know what, I think now I'm going to end this by giving the two of you something else to watch."

Ichigo walked away and grabbed Sasuke before tossed him in front of Naruto and Sakura, catching both of his and her attention. "I'm going to kill him, right in front of you. Imagine watching the blood of your comrade on your hands, unable to do anything to stop the attacker. It might just cause some...problems." He tossed a kunai back and forth in his hands, unfortunately someone stood in front of them, her arms spread out.

"That's enough Master, please stop!" Mikoto looked determined, at that moment Naruto saw it, this was really Uchiha Mikoto, who stood up for the outcast when the world was beyond their control. Ichigo was not pleased.

"Get out of my way!" he growled with a fierce look in his eyes as he backhanded her. She recoiled, barely managing to keep in her spot. She moved back into place and shook her head, looking up, "For god's sake Master, they're just kids! You've broken them, please don't do this anymore! I can't bear it!"

"And what would you do Mikoto? What would you have me do? What the fuck would please the last female Uchiha!?!"

The Uchiha woman looked back at her son, Naruto and Sakura before looking back up determined, "If what you said is true, please release Saiki-Chan, give this broken girl something she's wished for in this dark world back to her and then let's leave these genin alone, and go back to your Empire. I'll do anything my lord, let Saiki have her daughter back; let them go, please. Please let them go. Please let...Please don't kill my son, please don't take my baby away from me again. I've learned my lesson. Please Kami...please..." There was no attack as the black and blonde haired boys paused, never letting their guard down. The only sounds were of Sakura sniffling and crying, and the fighting outside.

"You should know better Mikoto, what you gave birth to. The mystics showed you his future, I let you see the monster who wields tremendous power." The woman held her ground as Sasuke heard the last two words echo in his head. It was another word game, and he was falling right into its hold. The boy was set on the ultimate goal, revenge, avenging the clan. Second thoughts were persistent, but it was still his goal. His mother looked down, "I'll do whatever you ask of me." He knew there was more than Itachi to destroy now.

"Hesitation is weakness, planning is strength." Mikoto's eyes widened, "You...You mean you were..." She was knocked to the ground as the antagonist moved his gaze.

"I was never intending to do what I told you, I was merely changing the board again because the current game had become...boring." The monster disintegrated the metal around Sakura's neck as the crying girl sniffled, still terrified, their eyes locked for a moment, "There is a seal on your mother's neck, destroy it and you may have her back, but hurry, you'll have to beat her to your father. If you fail, I'll not only kill Sasuke, but make you my new toy in front of Naruto."

Sakura gasped before she got up, "I'll change my mind in 10 seconds."

"B-But."

"5."

Sakura suddenly poofed away in smoke to Naruto's shock, "Sakura-Chan!"

Ichigo sighed, "She's so much like Saiki-Chan. If only I had brought her with me that day." He turned to the boys and growled, "Now because of this I need a new assassin, do you know where I can find one?"

Naruto growled as Sasuke, semi-conscious, looked at his mother, still shielding them both. The two-eyed nin grinned insanely, "OH WELL! CAN'T HURT TO TRY!!!"

A light kunai suddenly struck Ichigo in the head and he disappeared in black flame. It astonished Naruto and Sasuke; even Mikoto, who had looked as if she had never seen it in her life. "Nani!?!"

The real Ichigo appeared from the end of the hallway frowning, "Huh, now who could destroy my **Shinkiro Bunshin**?"

He turned to see Suiitiven standing at the other end of the hallway, the maniac grinned, "Well look at this! I get to have my family reunion early! How long has it been Taka!?!"

Suiitiven clenched his fist, "You." He launched forward in rage, "YOU BASTARD!!!" Naruto and Mikoto watched as the hallway lit up from the fist to everything. Ichigo was smashed into the outer wall and outside.

The other boy gathered chakra, never showing the anger on his face. He turned to Naruto, **"Run."**

A surge of chakra shot the auburn haired nin through the ceiling and onto the roof.

* * *

He regained his balance as the sheets hanging from the wires turned to dust. The two eyed nin chuckled as the auburn spoke, both had finally gotten a good look at each other, "I had a feeling it was you."

A Naruto shadow clone snuck up via the hole in the roof, sneaking behind a water tower to watch. An arm blade extended from the left sleve of the auburn haired jonin. "NOD, Mercenaries, Imperial ninja, Southern Empire, Yuugure, it all reeks of your blood Karasu." The blade began glowing, "And it's been nine years."

Ichigo smirked, "That's nine too many." He flew forward as the other boy did from the other direction. Both slammed into each other as the rooftop lit up and Naruto felt his clone release.

_Jinchuuriki, the purpose of a jinchuuriki is to be the ultimate weapon, the trump card of the shinobi. A shinobi who is gifted with the power of another being and while believed that there can be only nine, what is the difference between them and a human. The simple fact is the demon, it's the shell and the rumors of thousands of years about angels, demons, hanyou, the legends of the Hachi no Yoko, the Ichi no Nekomata no longer exist, the stories of the Kyuubi no Yoko and the Nibi no Nekomata in their place, because while you seal the creature, it gets stronger as if it were not, however it grows along with it's keeper; and the day will come when evolution takes its course again, and brings forth absolution. Then one day it will go too far, and the shinobi will pay for their lust for power. As the weapon becomes the weaponmaster they will learn there is such a thing as going too far._

_-Yamashita, First Generation Gobi jinchuuriki at his execution._

* * *


	38. Mama!

* * *

Suiitiven clenched his fist, "You." He launched forward in rage, "YOU BASTARD!!!" Naruto and Mikoto watched as the hallway lit up. Ichigo was smashed into the wall as the other boy gathered chakra, never showing the anger on his face. He turned to Naruto, "Run."

A surge of chakra shot the auburn haired nin through the ceiling. It was only after the second explosion the Naruto felt his shadow clone poof.

* * *

Yugito pulled herself out of the ground where the Haruno kunoichi had left her, "How the hell did she get away from me?"

A pink blur went by as she groaned with an annoyed look, "Sakura should've warned me her Mom was that strong." Another pink flash suddenly appeared overhead, "Nani!?!"

The jinchuuriki stood up, "Kami, don't tell me that was Sakura. Where is she off too in such a hurry." The answer hit her, hard, "Shit no. Shit shit shit!"

Before Yugito could jump after, a loud crash was heard when something like a meteorite crashed into the ground behind her. "Nani!?!"

The nin she saw from before along with Suiitiven emerged, "Now this is fun don't you think!?!"

"You fucking think the world is your toy don't you!"

They engaged in incredible looking taijutsu Yugito had never seen before, Suiitiven was punched into a market stand as Ichigo yelled, "It is, in fact its your toy too!"

"Nande!?!"

"It's just so fun to play with it, it's even more fun to wreck it!"

He looked back at Yugito before the kunoichi felt his hand on her neck, "I think I'm going to replace Saiki-Chan with Yugito-Chan. She looks too good to pass up. Have a problem with that?"

The Nibi jinchuuriki growled as he stood over her, unluckily for him he was shot into the air in a quick counterattack, "Actually I do!" She growled as her teammate shot into the air after him. "You fucking creep!" She shot fire into the sky as he pulled away before seeing the other male charge at him, he charged back.

Yugito watched as Suiitiven and Ichigo punched each other at the same time as if it were a form of dance. Both were thrown back into the ground before leaping back up again, the auburn haired nin catching a blade wielding foot as the split haired nin spun around, making handsigns. He smirked as another bright light exploded in the street taking out a 100 foot wide area of damage.

The different eyed nin just chuckled, "I can't tell you how much I missed attacking out of the blue, when no one expects it!"

The other boy wiped his lip before looking at him coldly, "You always did move too damn quick!" They shot up into the air again.

"That's because I like to surprise people, like this!" A dark purple chakra gathered around Ichigo's right arm as an eyeball appearing out of nowhere in the palm of his hand,**"Mouryou Zetsumei**!"

The chakra blossomed into multiple dragon bodies, Suiitiven gulped, "That's what I figured!"

He made handsigns before crossing his arms in front of his face. The chakra engulfed him before being slammed into a nearby business district. Yugito and Tsunade looked up at the male still in the sky. He had a strange pair of wings flapping behind him, neither like a bird or chakra type, "Are those bat wings?"

They flung all the way out before an angry looking Sannin gulped, clenching her fists, "Demon."

Yugito turned towards her motherly figure stunned by the use of the word, "Nani?"

Ichigo chuckled insanely in the sky as he looked around after gazing at the dust shrouded crater. "Now what shall I play with next?"

Yugito wasted no time in shooting a fireball into the air and taking out her kunai, throwing it at the flames making them expand. Tsunade watched as the kunoichi made a constant series of handsigns before punching them into the ground. "Tsunade-sama, get out of here!" The blonde woman shook her head, "No, as Hokage I'm..."

"Go!" Tsunade backed off as the girl's air flew upwards in the chakra spike, **"Nibi!"** She flared into a large mass of chakra, taking the form of her demon. The demon cat shot another fireball at her previous, a silouhette appeared from the flames, brushing the fire off with ease.

Ichigo's crazed face was replaced by that of a unemotional one, he looked toward the sun before lowering himself back to the ground. The demon roaring as he approached, it launched more fire which was blown a foot away from him. "Taka are you still awake?"

The demon cat moved back before shrinking into a smaller version of itself, the chakra intensity increasing dramatically, Yugito charged at incredible speed holding a fiery claw in the air. She had been known for using this technique on her most challenging of opponents. The Nekomata's chakra was amplified and speed was increased as she charged before breaking off only a second later, a chakra surge appeared from the young man's body. He grinned, "Yes quite impressive, your sense of death, that sixth sense is something I have heard about you. You sense the deaths of those around you, you bring forth the fires of hell." The demon charged again as he mearly moved to the left, "Some say you even have the power to control the dead."

The Nibi roared at him again as he cackled, "Oh, what are you mad at me for? Aren't you rather more angry with Taka? Because he didn't tell you certain things? Did you know about what happens to a demon after a certain number of years, like it affected his? Did he ever talk about where he came from, or why he came here? I know things that even he doesn't know about."

Suiitiven groaned as he lay in a crater from the last attack. His eyes opened slowly as he climbed his was out to see a chakra tail flare a block away, "Yugito-Chan?" He broke his stance before running back towards the combat.

The Nibi continued to growl at her enemy as he brushed off her attacks still standing in front of her, "Don't you want to know why I'm targeting Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura?" He walked forward as she charged again, leaping into the air, front claws extended, this time she stuck into his chest, but the nin acted as if nothing had happened, he pointed to a spot next to the claws in his torso, "My heart is to the left you know."

He reached out a hand grasping her skull, the chakra receeded as the blonde kunoichi growled to her current situation. "Ah, there it is, the ferocity of a cougar. You hold it in your eyes quite well." She spat at him, "What the hell do you want? I'm not an entertainer!"

His eyes became cold again, "No I suppose your not," his eyes then widened displaying the look of a crazed psychopathic monster to which he was known as, "But then neither am I." He clenched down on her throat throwing her against a nearby alley, "Is this place familiar to you?"

Yugito's eyes widened as she broke her gaze for a moment, but gasped slightly, "Nearly seven years ago, you and a six year old boy were trapped and attacked by three chunin in this alley. You were saved by another boy who slaughtered them all with ease. Can you see the ghosts Yugito-Chan? Or is it that you need help." His hand emitted a familiar black chakra into her as she saw white figures in a darkened world, they leaped at her. She cried out slightly before having sight return to normal, the tattered journal falling out of her weapon pouch, "Seems they remember you quite well."

His eyes turned to the book on the ground, the earth moved it to him, "Well look at this, doing some reading? Does that gauntlet wielding bitch know you have her diary?"

She looked at him before struggling to break free, "Hm, looks like you know most, but I guess I'll fill you in. The boy who saved you and Naruto that day is the heir of the younger," She looked at him,"I'm the heir of the older." He chuckled, "But I suppose our paths have led to different places, but also to the same destination. He'll always ruin everything I have planned, Naruto's destiny, Sasuke's descent, Sakura's awakening, I meant to change them all, but Taka! He's always in the way!"

He brushed stray hair out of her eyes, "But I know that because the past was changed, that I saved your life." He took a hand to her face, "I want to show you something." She gasped as she felt chakra enter her brain, her eyes rolled over before the scenery before her eyes changed.

_She looked around, it was Konoha, but then she saw the Hokage monument had Tsunade's face on it. That when it happened, the whole of the village began to move, as if blown away by a massive explosion, buildings flew by her along with the roads, the light fixtures, electric poles, and shinobi. Then the dust cleared as a crater emerged where the village once stood. _

_A red haired man in an Akatsuki robe was speaking to an older Naruto pinned on the ground. He looked so much more mature, but at the same time he still held that strength. That's when Hinata appeared, she said something before attacking the man, he didn't even touch her, throwing her to the ground and taking out a chakra spike before saying something. Yugito froze as she looked at Naruto's screaming stop. Pain mumbled again as suddenly a golden fireball attacked from nowhere. An older Sakura emerged enraged attacking the man as Naruto whispered, the girl managed to be thrown back the same attack before getting through and stabbing the man twice. The man threw her to the ground before stabbing her too. He limped for a moment as Naruto exploded into chakra. "Naruto. I understand now"_

_A six tailed Kyuubi Naruto charged before Sakura stood up, her chakra had healed as she ran over to Hinata and began helping her. The Kyuubi Naruto looked at Sakura before charging after Pain into the woods. Then out of the quiet Sakura snapped her head up as strange shinobi began appearing everywhere. A stronger version of Noir landed on the monument as Ichigo appeared in front of Sakura and Hinata, the pink haired girl was now trembling, "Take her to my tent." Sakura shook her head as Yugito charged, she didn't leave a dent as everyone turned to her, "Where are you Nee-chan? Why aren't you helping me Nee-Chan?"_

_"Why did you let this happen Nee-Chan?" The voice of Naruto, then Sakura, then Hinata began building as more voices entered the background as she covered her ears. "WHY!?!"_

_The scenery changed again as she saw two Akatsuki in front of her, one wielding a scythe, standing in a ritual circle. Then she saw herself hanging from a wall bleeding profusely, "Because your dead."_

_She backed up, shaking her head, she had never scene her own death in all of her life. She had been so used to seeing the deaths of others, but not her own. It made her feel a new emotion she thought years of Shinobi training repressed, Fear._

Yugito cried out as her eyes widened, his chakra still entering her until he dropped her on the ground. "I'll come back for you soon Kitty, because I'll save you from your fate." He flew into the air as she curled up, she had never seen her own death before it never affected her this much. And to see Konoha be destroyed, was it really going to happen? Was she really powerless to stop it?

"Yugito!" The auburn haired nin ran up to her, picking her body up in his arms, she stuttered, "H-He said he'll save me f-from it."

She watched as the boy's eyes became red and his skin began to become pale, she reached a hand up, "You'll save me from it? Right?" His hair stood on end and became black as he cried out when dark menacing wings broke out of his back. Fur broke thru skin and claws replaces fingertips, tails flared wildly behind him as he placed her somewhere safe. Then he unleashed a chakra pulse, that decayed anything in its range but her as he shot off into the sky.

* * *

_Hospital_

Mikoto checked Sasuke as Naruto began to shift to distress which was not noticed by the Uchiha maiden. She looked up at the gaping hole created in the roof of the hospital. She had spent nearly 5 years, 2 less than Sakura's mother under Garyuu Ichigo's control. He had used her in a way she had given up after giving birth to Itachi, the way her younger brother Obito dare not speak with her about. She had tried in the past to escape him, to fight him, but his power was massive each time. It felt as if air was part of his chakra, he never lost a Mirage Bunshin in combat until now. The boy she met before the massacre, the elder of Naruto had appeared from nowhere and never expected the fight to turn into one so quickly.

Then there was the matter of the conversation she was forced to sit through beforehand, Naruto. Little Uzumaki Naruto had found someone, she wondered if her son had as well. But the fact that they were all linked by something so dark and painful as was her master, had taught her what was truly important in life. She looked to the blonde, "That girl, your teammate. Is she special to you Naruto?"

He looked at the woman, holding her son in her arms tightly. He spoke sincerely. "Hai."

She looked determined, "Then don't wait here, go after her!"

"But…"

"Trust me, she'll need you in the end! Go Naruto!"

He shunshined away as Mikoto looked at her injured son, "We should talk Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_Training Ground 8_

Ichigo sat in the woods, a thick red smog had appeared, growling can be heard. "So this is what killed 5 of my best."

A large demon fox jumped out as purple chakra slammed and pinned it into the ground. "You've killed many, I hear. And here I thought you were just your above average shinobi."

He crushed the transformation before grabbing Tsubaki's neck, "Sometimes I'm glad to be so very wrong."

"And just what do you plan on doing?" She growled before growing a red aura, it switched bodies as Tsubaki broke free, "Silly little boy, you're just a human, with human weakness."

Ichigo's eyes flashed as the two wings reappeared along with a familiar menacing black chakra and strange light appeared, "**That's where you're wrong spawn**."

"Nani!?!"

He flipped over her before hitting her with a kunai, she turned to mist before striking behind him, the blade hit his cheek, it made him smile, "I love it when someone makes me bleed. Especially when it's someone like you." Tsubaki disappeared in a genjutsu. That didn't stop him though. A large seal appeared on the ground from below him as he walked in front of a struggling assassin. "Where're you going?"

The woman growled and threw a Kyuubi chakra enhanced punch at his face, it stopped just before that. He moved a step forward before taking the hand to his chest.

His body absorbed the Kyuubi chakra like a sponge before his wings wrapped around Tsubaki as he made handsigns, "It almost worked, but don't worry I won't kill you, I'll keep you. Because…**I am even greater than the Kyuubi or it's one-time master Madara!"**

When his wings unfolded Tsubaki was gone.

There was a loud crash when Suiitiven landed in a fit of fury causing the ground to shatter and trees to die instantly. "**That's more like it!"**

**"Shut up. You're going to die, I swear you're going to die. For everything you've done."**

The oppenent disposed of the now tattered full body cloak was thrown off to reveal black and white Xiaolin-like garb with a black under-armor long shirt underneath it made of a new experimental material. A trench coat was on top, the back was split into two insect-like wing flaps, the center symbol on the back had a half sun, half-moon with a yin-yang inside.

"**Let's go."**

His opponent took out a pocket watch, pressing the top of it, **"You first."**

* * *

Sakura jumped from a rooftop into an alley, it was dark and dank, but nothing else seemed wrong. She ran towards the exit as a door opened behind her, she never noticed as her mother landed outside the alley and just across the street. Sakura felt her heart pulse as her eyes widened with joy cracking through the haze of the past 7 years, "Kaa-san."

Just before she was going to take off to catch her the worst possible thing in her mind happened. A strong familiar hand grabbed her as his voice entered her ears, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Sakura's face froze, along with her body as her father stood in front of her, cold green eyes, black short hair, and fit body frame. He was staring her down in his ANBU uniform, "Well, aren't you happy to see me Sakura?"

'_NO! Why isn't he in jail!'_

A light whimper could be heard from the girl as the joy in her eyes turned back to pure fear, she backed up slightly, "Would you kindly go in." She waited for her body to move, she never did.

Sakura didn't feel anything but fear as she looked down. "What are you doing, I told you to move. Now would you kindly go in."

It struck her, '_He can't order me around? I can move.'_

A fist hit her in the stomach causing her to stumble on the ground, he was angry, "I told you to move you bitch!" Sakura got back up before she clenched her fist, "You're being naughty Sakura, I'm going to have to punish you."

He was struck by a strong punch as he fell on his knees, gasping for air, "Sakura, you fucking whore!"

The kunoichi jumped over the nin before running out of the alley and down the road as fast as she could. "I won't let him get Kaa-Chan, I won't let it happen."

Haruno Toshiro growled before looking up to see why she was running, "It can't be."

He stood up before limping, then running after.

Sakura ran even faster now that she felt the chakra coming after. "_Kuso Kuso Kuso, c'mon I need to keep moving_!" She was soon finding herself losing breath, "I need to keep going faster, faster!" One impulse she suddenly made a series of handsigns.

A pair of light wings sprouted from her back and she suddenly found herself off the ground, "Wah!" She blinked a couple of times, "I'm...flying?"

"Yatta!" She stumbled at first but then started going as fast as she possibly could towards the direction the other pink blur. "I'm coming Mama."

* * *

_Haruno Home- Front Porch_

Haruno Saiki rubbed her head as her confusion grew, "Where…where the hell am I going? I've never been here before." She stopped in front of an empty house before walking up to the door, "This house…what if…Master won't care if I take a look."

She walked in discovering dust covering the furniture, the lights off, giving the home an eerie feeling. "I feel like I've been here before, but how is that possible."

She walked up behind the couch before looking back at the door an image flashed in her mind. The woman walked into the empty kitchen, she looked inside the dishwasher and cabinets, but she found something in the sink, "Why is this knife covered in blood. Dry blood." There was another flash in her mind before she walked into a back den, it looked presentable as a very suggestive image entered her mind, "I did something important here."

She found a whip lying on the couch, before she picked it up she saw a picture on a desk, "Is that me?"

It was a picture of her wrapped up with a black haired individual looking on edge with his glasses being pushed off, the memory of that night came into her mind.

"_C'mon Toshiro-kun!"_

"_S-Saiki-Chan get off!"_

"_Aw look at this sight, smile."_

"_Kushina-Nee-Chan!"_

"I…I had a husband, a home."

The woman shook her head and quickly left the room and reluctantly moved upstairs. She was shocked but being a kunoichi she had to figure out what else she forgot. There were a couple of rooms, she started away from the window, it was just a guest room no real memories. Then came the main room, "The bedroom."

It caused her to have a flash, "T-This was…" A pain started gripping her neck as she walked up to find a chain and shackle connected to the wall, "Why is there a shackle here?"

She walked out of the room and down the hall to the final room, the door looked as if something had continually bashed on it, so it was easy to open. The sight of the room made the woman freeze, it looked like someone's room, someone young, but the drawers were missing from the dressers; the bed was missing all sheets, even a pillow; the wallpaper was chipping and a sickly color because of wear and tear, the mirror was broken and the window was broken in several places. There looked to be signs of a struggle or attack, followed by someone struggling to open the window, "W-What happened here?"

There was a hamper in the corner, books in the other, tattered and old. This was certainly not what she was expecting. She felt her face, it was wet from fresh tears, "Why……why am I crying? I feel so empty all of the sudden."

She walked out of the room and headed downstairs to leave and saw a figure in the entrance. Immediately she threw a kunai at the doorway, it landed in the wooden frame. The older pink haired ninja looked at the figure in the doorway, "Who are you?"

She saw a girl, no older than 13, with shimmering pink hair like her own, and bright green eyes that called out to her; she was dressed in a red t-shirt and slightly baggy, black shinobi pants, a Konoha hiate around her pale skinned neck. Memories, voices and images entered Saiki's mind of a little girl. _"Hi sweetie!"_

Sakura took a step forward before another kunai landed in front of her, "I said who are you!?!"

The girl began whimpering and crying, _"How's Mama's little flower?" _

Sakura ran up and tackled the woman, "K-Kaa-san."

Saiki felt a chill go down her spine, "W-What did y-you call me?"

_"What's wrong sweetheart?"_

She was now pinned by the crying girl with her lip quivering, at this Saiki had another flash powerful enough to knock her unconscious. Images of the little pink haired girl filled her mind.

"_Mama!"_

"_Kaa-Chan"_ The images came to a head when they combined. She began seeing herself telling the girl stories, dressing her in a little red dress for a picnic, hugging her as she cried, other memories came when suddenly she saw it. Herself sealing a demon into the girl before falling unconscious.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" She blacked out in front of her daughter. Sakura was now freaking out, "M-Mama?"

She poked her before finding out she was still alive. Checking to see if she was breathing helped. Then she found the black mark on the neck. She began trying to remove it, but it wasn't too long before someone else entered the house. Sakura smiled as the last bit of the seal faded, a vast amount of her chakra had done the job. Even though it took a vast mount of her chakra, the excitement of having the woman awake and back as her mother seemed to fill her soul with joy. The nightmare was over until she heard his voice, the feelings scattered back into the darkness which her past wrought.

"After all the times, you still hide behind the couch." The genin turned as her father picked her up by her hair. The kunoichi trembled as she closed her eyes, '_Fight. Fight. Protect Kaa-Chan.'_

The man spoke in her face, "What are you hiding from me now Sakura? Your monster forehead, your new boyfriend, that shitty bear?" He punched her gut, "What can you possibly have this…time…"

Her father paled at the sight, seeing his beloved on the floor of his home, "S-Saiki-Chan?"

Sakura cleared her throat before it was slammed against the wall. "How the hell do you have your mother's body?"

She didn't answer as he punched her hard enough blood dripped from her face. "Answer me you little witch! What have you done!?! Did You Harm Her Again! I Swear Sakura If You….!!!"

"Why?"

He stopped as she whispered hoarsely. "If she isn't dead why do you continue to hate me so much? Why Tou-san?"

The man stopped at the hearing of her question, seven years and no direct answer came out from him and the news of his beloved being alive was even more stunning. He just punched her again, "You're a bad child, a weak child, no child of mine should be like you! Or hers!"

The room became quiet as he threw her on the stairwell. "I'm going to do what I should've done to you years ago."

He grabbed her shirt and lifted her again. "With her back I no longer need a pitiful excuse for a daughter, I never loved you!" He proceeded to throw her on the stairwell. He then slammed his boot into Sakura's back on the stairs as the girl spat out more blood.

She felt her eyes water, it may have been what she already knew, but it still hurt to hear the words from his mouth. Her own father hated her, she thought to herself, how pitiful was she that her own family hated her? But that wasn't the reality. She was innocent.

"We'll start over and begin with getting rid of you."

"But then, why, why h-have you kept m-me alive this l-long?" She whispered with her vision blurred. Her father had left the room and reentered in a matter of seconds. She suddenly felt the sharp stinging sensation that was a whip. She cringed, curling up slightly because of recoil. The man continued, answering her.

"Because I brought you into this world, therefore I'm your provider. I have given food, water, clothing and shelter for your pitiful existence. You are no more a daughter to me than you are a slave. **You're nothing but a slave Sakura; that's all you'll be, that's all you'll ever be!** Just another form of human weakness."

She looked up with her bangs now falling over her face, whimpering as he continued, "However I guess the reason I've kept you alive is to atone for the deaths you caused. To redeem yourself for betraying your village to escape fate."

"B-But Mama…"

"What about my son?" Sakura paled and bit her blood stained lower lip as her father smirked, "Where is he if your mother is here? He's dead and you still need to make up for that." The genin became frozen and whimpered as a hand moved under her pants, "You're so much like her though, you've even tasted like her."

The girl struggled before looking up at her father, "Now what are you going to do now, run, cry or just die taking your punishment?"

It happened so fast she never knew it, there was a flash before he limped backward bleeding from his stomach, "You…you stabbed me…you fucking stabbed me!"

Saiki's eyes rolled open before the voices started pounding, "How could you do this to me you bitch!?! After all I've done for you!"

The girl whimpered more loudly as a demonic shadow appeared behind her father, the monster, **the infamous friend she spoke about, HIS inner.** He opened the door to a closet as Sakura's eyes widened. "N-No, please, don't lock me in." He threw her in the small area, with only enough to stand. He took out a key as she looked paralyzed with fear, she hated this the most, her mother would wake up and she'd be locked up in the closet. In a split second Sakura screamed and broke out, crawling into a corner. He threw her onto the stairwell again in response.

He took out his ANBU sword along with a syrenge. He coated the blade with the drug and prepared to strike, Sakura closed her eyes, **"Why Papa?"**

The sword dropped to the ground as he clutch his wound, leaning against a wall; she'd never seen him jumped by her words before, "W-What...what did you call me?"

Both of them froze however when they heard groaning and then a voice, her voice, "Where…I'm home?" The figure behind Toshiro disappeared, to Sakura's relief, leaving the two to watch the woman get up.

The now conscious Haruno Saiki rubbed her head before looking around, "I remember…I remember, I'm home...I came inside, but why is it dusty? Why were there shackles? Why was Sakura's room that way…Sakura-Chan, Toshiro! Where are…"

She turned to see both her bleeding husband and her beaten daughter looking at her. "Sakura!" She ran over her daughter; the girl responded by looking up at her with blood coming out of her mouth, stained on her face. "Oh kami Sakura-Chan are you alright, it looks like you've been…beaten and…" She began losing her voice as realization struck her, shattering the woman's heart and soul, "And w-whipped." She looked up at Toshiro only to find the whip in his hand, she whispered looking in his eyes with heartbroken sorrow. She had been reunited with her child only to find her husband, the love her life, best friend since childhood had been beating her. "H-How could you?"

He dropped the whip as he had look of utter shock, disbelief and happiness, "S-Saiki-Chan I…."

She slapped him hard ending the happiness on his face, "Kaa-san." Sakura watched amazed, the dream and fantasy she had prayed for every day since that first beating, that first drunken moment, was coming true, but it was about to go differently than she expected. "Saiki-Chan?"

Haruno Saiki was scared, she was angry and her life had been robbed from her for seven years and when she saw this scene she did what she could do, she screamed. Petals lodged into the walls like kunai.

"She's your daughter for Kami's sake! I thought you would take care of her if something happened like you promised me! I thought you would protect her! I trusted you! I loved you! WHY!?! You told me you loved her as much as me! Why didn't you help her!?! **She was always more like you!**"

Both of the other Harunos froze at the statement. Before anything else could happen Sakura grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her out the door and began running under pure adrenaline. Toshiro dropped his head and everything before limping out the door to see his wife and daughter running away…from him. There was the woman he loved most running off with his only child. Sakura's father turned the other way in shock.

Speaking of shock, Sakura's mother was in pure shock, she had just saw her daughter go from a shy little six year old to a fearful thirteen year old in moments. She was running with visible injuries made on her pale skin, but the girl wouldn't slow down. The pure pain that began building into the woman leaked out as she couldn't believe what she had awoken to, "Sakura-Chan stop. You can stop now. Sakura!"

The girl stopped finally; but she never faced her mother, "Sakura-Chan…" She didn't respond as the girl's hand let go, "Sakura-Chan I…I always thought that…I…oh god Sakura, I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted this…Nothing was supposed to have been this way...I...I just..."

Sakura turned around as Saiki got another good look of what she had been forced to go through without her, blood on her teeth and mouth, a bruise forming under her eye, whip marks that ruined her shirt. She backed up suddenly out of shock before the traumatized girl hugged her, burying her head into her mother's torso and began crying. Saiki raised her hands hesitantly back as the sound of her daughter cries grew louder and louder. Her clothing became soaked. At that moment, she feared she had not returned home to her innocent little girl, _"Why did this happen? Where did I go wrong? Why didn't I see the signs? Why did he betray me? Why her...why my daughter? Kami, why? She's never done anything wrong. Why? I never wanted this for her...I never wanted this." _

She broke off and bent down to her daughter's eye level and embraced her as closely and tightly as she could, as Sakura cried as hard as she could. "It'll be okay Sakura, everything will be okay."

Haruno Saiki had fallen asleep after sealing a burden in her daughter, only to awake in a Mother's worst nightmare. Sakura managed to choke out something as her mother's hand rubbed through her hair, "M-Mama."

"Shh. Everything will be alright."

The woman stopped rubbing her daughter's hair before just hugging the girl tightly, her husband's voice echoed in her head, _"I promise Saiki-Chan, I'll love and take care of our child. Protect them with my life." _She spoke again, broken, and starting to sob heavily as well, "E-Everything I-is g-going to be o-okay Sakura-Chan." And together, mother and daughter cried through the pain.

Back in the Haruno house Naruto arrived but saw no one. "Damnit." He sniffed the home, finding blood of the father and daughter, but then the Mother's scent leaving with the girl's. He turned to see a picture on the closet floor that he never expected. His fists clenched, his teeth grinded as the anger continued to swell inside him. He ran out of the house with the image frozen in his mind. The Haruno family, the husband, wife and three year old child smiling together in the same photo. The daughter hugging close the one person he never expected...her father.

* * *

Haruno Toshiro leaned against an alley wall with a look of disbelief, the voice of his wife now paining him then the stab wound he received from his daughter, _'She was always more like you!'_

'_Hey four-eyes!'_

'_Four-eyes! Four-eyes!'_

He gripped his head, "No, no she can't be like me. She isn't like her or…"

_"Why Papa?"_

The man screamed out as he held his wound. He fell as a fellow ANBU grabbed him. "Medic!"

* * *

**_So there you have it, Death Brawl and Traumatic Family reunion (The two aren't mutually exclusive)._**

1) First Part of this...fighting...anger...and that's just Yugito beforehand XD. Yes Ichigo, he's so good at the mind games, toying with his opponents with the insanity of well a genius insane guy. he brought up bad memories for Yugito in the form of ghosts. Mizuki PHANTOM!!! Then she see's the future fight with Pain and Danzo's innevitable...hey wait, What are those guys doing there!?!

2) Then we have Mikoto going to Naruto, "My baby is hurt and your girlfriend is going to get into trouble! Move your ass!"

Naruto- "Yes Ma'am!!! Sakura-Chan!"

3) Tsubaki tries to attack and she winds up being capture........(assumes Dr. Zoidberg voice) Hooray!

Actually that...I'm pretty much going to leave be a...mystery. (Twilight Zone music playing)

4) Finally with have what some of you have been waiting for Sakura runs home to get a warm hug from Mommy and Daddy! NOT!!!! Okay, maybe I shouldn't joke around with this one, I was trying to think the best way to do this, consider if you will...the four parent situation...

Uzumaki Kushina's life or death status has not been officially confirmed by the manga so in the meantime I can't use her by my standards. Namikaze Minato is gone and the only taces of him are locked up inside Naruto's body.......*writes down ideas for later use* That's Naruto's situation let's look at Sakura's...

Well we all know we've only heard about her mother. So improv was a necessity...it worked out. I think the fact her mother is alive introduces more pathways and more dilemas. For Sakura, she has her mother back so she can stabilize her fragile life and settle issues. For the mother, she's been working as a unpaid personal huntress for the past 7 years and walks in to find her husband and best friend has gone mad and abused their child; her daughter has severe mental trauma and has more skeletons than a crypt; she's attacked her fellow ninja...imagine how that's going to work out for her. Then there's the Father who's having to start to confront everything he's done by losing the trust and love of the only family he ever had at least he still has his job. And for the rest of us, what was the real mission Haruno Saiki was on 7 years ago and how did Sakura end up having the golden chakra that has earned her some praise? How did Saiki and Kushina become best friends that led to the arranged marriage between our blonde hero and pink haired heroine? See by creating this I have now created more questions...MWAAHAHAHAAHA!!!!

Then there's also Sasuke. He has his mother back, but will that change anything for his fate or will he still walk down his path? Who says I'm going to tell you now?

Now this entertaining preview should lighten your mood....

**_The girl has reunited with her mother and a mother has reunited with her son, but the smoke still rises from Konoha as the Monster, Garyuu Ichigo, continues his fight for destruction with Furrikka Suiitiven in the streets of the village. What are his motives? What is the future for the village of Konohagakure now that it has met its true enemy behind his veil of armor and blades? Do the shinobi really know one of their own as they believed for 7 years? What is the future of Team 7 with these developments? Will Naruto ever get his Ramen back from the clever and devilishly handsome Yaken and his trusty teammate/sidekicks, Bitch and Bones!?!_**

**_"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!! THAT'S MY LAST MISO RAMEN WITH PORK!!!"_**

**_"WHAT THE HELL!?! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SIDEKICK YOU SHITHEAD!!!"_**

**_"We weren't even in this chapter."_**

**_NEXT TIME IN NARUTO: SHATTERED YOUTH- PLAYING WITH LIVES- BLOOD WAR REKINDLED._**

**_"Yaken why exactly did you call me Bones?"_**

**_"GOT YOU!!" *Tayuya and Naruto beat Yaken into the ground* _**

**_"That'll teach you fucktard."_**

**_*Naruto hugging his bowl of ramen* "Oh sweet Miso-Chan how I missed you!" *Looks down at Yaken as Shinn checks him*_**

**_"Will he be okay?" *Shinn looks up* "He's dead Jim"_**


	39. Finding Truth in Blood

**Hello? Is anyone there? Of course you're there, you're reading this still, to which I say, w00t! I thought I would have to be force to stop this, well take that stupid life! I still found time for this!**

_Well as we left off before I said I would update, well I am, and a plan on doing it more often then a few chapters every half a year, that was not my plan. Anyway I honestly have no idea how many times I updated this chapter in order to keep up with manga, who knew I wound up doing so...hopefully. Now I'm going to warn that there is a lot of chatter between OC's but it was unavoidable. It ties into the story in a way I inevitably intended. Well, hopefully it did turn out okay, long, but okay. I'll admit I took some instances from different sources, movies, and stuff here and there, but it works for me. _

**Anyway, enjoy! AND I'll be the 2,341,976th person who says they do not own Naruto, it's painfully obvious none of us here owns that franchise. Other things added...maybe. And a Happy B-day to the blond baka of Konoha.**

* * *

"Sakura-Chan stop. You can stop now. Sakura!"

The girl stopped finally; but, she never faced her mother, "Sakura-Chan…" She didn't respond as the girl's hand let go, "Sakura-Chan I…I always thought that…I…oh god Sakura, I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted…"

The girl turned around as Saiki got another good look, blood on her teeth and mouth, a bruise under her eye, whip marks that ruined her shirt. She backed up suddenly before the girl hugged her, burying her head into her mother's torso and began crying. Saiki raised her hands hesitantly back as the sound of her daughter cries grew louder and her clothing became soaked. At that moment, she feared she had not returned home to her innocent little girl, "It'll be okay Sakura, everything will be okay."

Haruno Saiki had fallen asleep after sealing a burden in her daughter, only to awake in a Mother's worst nightmare. "M-Mama."

"Shh. Everything will be alright." Her husbands voice echoed in her head, _"I promise Saiki-Chan, I'll take care of our child. Protect them with my life."_ She spoke again, broken and starting to sob as well, "E-Everything I-is g-going to be o-okay Sakura-Chan."

* * *

Haruno Toshiro leaned against an alley wall with a look of disbelief, the voice of his wife now paining him then the stab wound he received from his daughter, _'She was always more like you!'_

'_Hey four-eyes!'_

'_Four-eyes! Four-eyes!'_

He gripped his head, "No, no she can't be like me. She isn't like her or…" The man screamed out as he held his wound.

* * *

There was an explosion as the next street looked like a giant drill bullet shot large quantities of dirt and debris into the air. Shinobi landed on damaged buildings to see what crashed into the ground, "Hayate what's going on?"

The ninja coughed as the dust settled, "I don't know, but it seems fierce."

A blaze of chakra revealed both Suiitiven and Ichigo surrounded by swirling black chakra, "**You seriously didn't think you were the only one with this power did you?"**

Scales were blocking a fur covered claw, "What…who are those two?"

"**C'mon Taka is that all you've got?"**

Both slammed into each other again. Suiitiven charged as Ichigo followed, giant **Kira no Yaba **emerged from both of their arms, tearing up the roads below before coming upwards and clashing with each other, Ichigo shot a sphere of black chakra into the point where all four of the chakra blades met. He broke off before flying away.

The chakra's light paled before the black dot was consumed in the dimming energy. The sky also darkened as a response before there was a flash, followed by a shockwave that went for miles, blasting wind throughout previously untouched areas. The two did not get away unscathed.

Ichigo was slammed into a tree as Suiitiven was slammed into the Hokage monument with his arms in the air. He climbed out of the hold that had been created between the Shodaime and Nidaime head. Black chakra morphed the rock in the earth into a shale-like substance as other Konoha shinobi watched a whole section in the Forest of Death suddenly light up and vanish.

"**I'm beginning to lose my patience here Taka." **

The two shot back into the air, with Ichigo in first, They kept going higher until the village disappeared under clouds, the oxygen level made them fall lower. The fur disappeared from Suiitiven as the scales refined on Ichigo, both finally stopped above the village, a hundred feet away from each other.

The scales cracked on the monster child's arms as the wind died down over the village. The mass exertion of chakra caused storm clouds to gather.

"They're nice aren't they? A "gift" from Ryuu-sama."

Suiitiven growled as the scales retracted. Ichigo looked at his hand, clenching his fist as he looked around, the sound of thunder in the distance. "I plan on making use of my resources, what about you? Better yet, what is your dream Taka?"

The boy raised his eyebrow as the question caught him off guard, "When did you ever care about my dreams?"

His sword appeared as he unsheathed it, "You always did destroy everything." He disappeared and reappeared from multiple angles as the sword lit up, the swing would've cut through the hardest and thickest of alloys.

Ichigo growled as he held the blade in his bleeding hands and chest, "You cut off my horn." Black chakra mixed with the light chakra on the blade before the metal broke into pieces.

Suiitiven looked at the ruined sword as his opponent regenerated, "A Nodaichi, only a dumb ass like you would use a cavalry sword." He dusted his coat as the clouds were firmly above them, "Try a katana its more efficient, but you already knew that." He let out a laugh, "Of course you do, I remember that stupid sword was your step 2 out of 3."

The two stared at each other as lightning flashed in the distance. They were reflecting like pools in the other's eye as Ichigo smirked, "Something wrong Taka? Afraid I'll do something like…" He made rapid handsigns, "This!?!"

Kakashi looked up as he approached Naruto, thousands of sparks lit in the sky as they began coming closer, and closer. "Kaka-sensei!" The jonin yelled to others wandering the streets, "Incoming!"

Thousands of light kunai rained from the sky and held the effects of paper bombs. Naruto and Kakashi ducked inside an open cellar door as they watched the dirt rise from the ground.

Sakura's mother shielded her daughter close as they took cover in a small ditch. She held the still shaken girl close as the explosions on the road had the same appearance as rain impacting a body of water. Ripples in the water, with none for miles.

After a few minutes the kunai stopped, Suiitiven barely keeping his chakra barrier up, the chakra being soaked into it. The disperse was another explosion of bright lights.

"I wonder how many just died from your ineptitude Taka." He looked up to see the enraged boy just in time to land a punch to the face, throwing him to the ground. The nin skid down the road below as the other chased after.

Sakura coughed as her mother and she crawled out from their hiding spot. She saw a dirt cloud begin to disperse as the silhouette became the monster who had toyed with her mind in the hospital. She gasped before he turned his head, staring at her with those eyes that confused and made the soul fill with dread. This time however her mother shielded her. The sakura petals that the woman used to create for her as a baby surrounding them with a deadly wind.

"Ah, I see you got your old self back, eh Saiki-Chan?" His tone was literally mocking her to the core, both of them. He hadn't a care in the world as the sky lit up once again. This time rain beginning to pour down on the ground and the village, lightning striking close to already charred areas of the village. The already damaged buildings of Konoha receiving more stress from attack after attack. The latest antagonist just seemed to smile at all of the blood.

His main opponent regaining his attention as he shot back into the air with the wings that had grown out of his back, "Impatient aren't…." He was interrupted by a blade of chakra piercing his chest, hazel eyes that began to change colors bore into his surprised ones. The chakra dissipated and the wound that was at least 5 inches long had regenerated quickly.

"That's not nice Taka."

He flashed in the blink of an eye before slashing against another chakra blade. "You really think, that you can just show up here after causing me ten years of pure hell, destroy my family, destroy and torture the families of the people I protect, kill untold thousands of innocent lives, and think you would get out of here alive?"

His opponent smiled back, "Yeah, but I'm planning on so much more, you need to think more creatively than that." He backed of before going higher, the lightning not even affecting each being's existence. "You know what the real problem is Taka, it's the beasts they call humanity. Seeking to understand one another or seeking to destroy those who don't. The foolish notion that they have the ability to 'evolve' like the rest of the animal kingdom; because in the end the only thing they are, animals. Animals that learned to think they were better; but a human can be a pet, a slave to another, since one doesn't understand the difference between life, power and profit. They'd enslave their brothers if it were a chance to gain prestige. Because the way the world will become is understanding, but humanity can never understand one another in nearly all situations. The mere thought that someday people will come to understand one another on their own is pathetic, one always sees themselves better than someone else at something. They don't understand that their equality is in the fact that they are all...pitiful..._vermin._"

Kakashi looked up to see the two frozen in the sky, "What are they doing up there you think?"

Naruto just watched as well as the snake woman he grew up with approached, "Naruto, I need you to go back to the hospital."

"But, Anko-Nee-Chan." Her face was soft. "No buts otouto, just get back before more damage is done to the village." The blonde growled reluctantly before running in the rain back towards the building.

"Ideologies, personal motives don't sit well, it's because of the clashing opinions created by a few that we even exist, Naruto, Yugito, Yaken, even Sakura. You never were like that Taka, you never understood how much differently the world looks from beyond their realm. How they say there is peace and those who want to disturb it, but the villians were of their own making, didn't you know that? That's why I created Yuugure to kill Akatsuki. Using mercenaries in attempt to create peace, but there can be no peace between those who were born to make war.

It serves no purpose really. They have yet to feel the ultimate scar, the wound, the thing one being can be cursed with, an agent of death. Pain doesn't come from watching loved ones die, watching your home destroyed. No no, pain is the aftermath, the burden, the feeling of curse. To wake up everyday knowing your existance only serves to create wounds, suck the life from your loved ones, your comrades and one day you wake up with nothing but the void that was once life. Being nothing. Human's believe that they have felt it when it hasn't even touched them. No, that feeling of immortal suffering killing you instead of helping you." He growled, spitting at the ground before looking back to his opponent before engaging in his next move. "That is true pain!!!"

"It's pathetic really, that they consider themselves victims with unforseen consequence now watch…the beginning of their end." Ichigo's chakra suddenly decrease dramatically making Taka show a face of unexplained panic. _"Fuck, not this!"_

Kakashi looked up into the sky as the clouds began to open up a hole in the sky ominously, Anko spoke, "How? That chakra was massive and now there's absolutely nothing. It's as if it's at."

The Copy nin's eyes widened, "Absolute Zero."

Ichigo began to lose his grip in the air, "If you become one with nature you unlock the Sage chakra, but we're of a different kind. When we disconnect ourselves from chakra completely; absolutely nonexistent for a sustained period; we become something beyond ourselves, our chakra becomes inhuman." A sudden emergence of metal wings behind his coat kept him aloft. "You and I Taka, are the last of a unique kind."

"And how is that asshole?"

Ichigo sneered at his seething, "We're outside the boundaries, we can break the rules, for far too long we've had to live as our clan always had."

"Clan, rules." Suiitiven spat before screaming, "I've never been part of a clan and neither have you! That Clan is dead! And it's never coming back!"

Ichigo chucked before cackling wildly, "And that is what frees us from burden! This burden called humanity and I will become the agent of their demise! I will be the one to show them what pain and suffering truly are!"

He crossed his arms as his chakra suddenly flared out as the other boy suddenly began to light up from his veins,_ 'Fuck.'_

"**I WILL BREAK THE WORLD!"**

Kakashi watched from below, along with the rest of the shinobi of the village as if a second sun had erupted from nowhere, many were nearly blinded as they shielded their eyes when it happened. After awhile the Copy nin looked up, the star was no longer bright as it began collapsing and turning into something else, sucking the clouds and atmosphere inside before taking in more things, it was a black hole in the sky. "That's a…a..."

"Rift!"

The ground below them began shifting as if an earthquake took place buildings were starting to rip from their foundations as several were broken up and thrown into the sky, along with the pipes. Trees and dirt were pulled in as part of the surrounding forests of the hidden village were left exposed to the world. "That monster is going to destroy the whole village!"

Then there was another flash as everything stopped and became quiet. Ninja were left stunned, holding onto anything that they had used from being sucked in. Some stood to see it.

A light bubble disappeared as a blonde haired, blue eyed demon stood in the air across from the metal winged, now horned Ichigo. _'He's absorbing the void's energy. Impressive and Not fair.' _

A small sun in his hand destroying the void next to it as it was rammed through towards its opponent. There was another explosion as the air screamed a high pitch. The void disappearing into oblivion, the small sun making impact, **"Taiyoo Keshisaru!" **

There was one final explosion as Ichigo appeared from the light, reattaching his dislocated arm, then acting as if nothing happened, "Hm…I guess I can't kill you after all." He sighed before looking extremely annoyed, "Very well, I'll stop attacking you for now, I have better things to do anyway." A fist landed on his jaw before another smashed his gut, making him laugh.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, the other boy was cold, "**Was this just some game to you? This superiority complex, this talk of pain? What the fuck do you want Karasu!?!"**

The nin cackled again, "Isn't it obvious." He turned with an angry look on his face, "It is a game…and I want everything! I will have whatever I want, I do mean everything. Haven't you been listening to me Taka?"

He smiled with hints of insanity, "I want what no one else wants. The genin, with or without the advanced NOD technology, armies, the Yuugure, I will have what I want. So we'll make it a game, the first to get everything wins!"

Suiitiven flinched as Ichigo faced him only an inch away, "Mark my words and listen to me well. I will not attack directly like this until I'm ready, I will no longer take the mother's of children to make them break, but I will do things to those three. I will make them all cry when they are left with nothing but a barren wasteland. **A Destined child, a Cursed child and a Fallen Angel left to walk the earth as hunted animals.** All because I plan, and because I plan I am always on top." His smile faded as he spoke angrily thru his teeth, "And I will not lose to you!"

He began disappearing into light particles, "Sayonara, nakama."

"**You are no family of mine."** He decked the grinning nin in the head again before he completely disappeared. The echo of cackling the lasting image of the attack, his face was revealed, the enemy known and yet it seemed if he had already won.

When Ichigo disappeared completely, Suiitiven's features returned to normal, his eyes a faint glow, the wings breaking apart as he fell from the sky, spewing abnormal amounts of chakra from where the restriction seals had once been on his body.

Multiple ninja jumped before catching him, "Gotcha!"

He coughed before Hayate spoke, "You did good kid, but who the hell was he?" Before he could answer, the auburn haired teenager blacked out. "Hey, kid!"

"Nii-san!" Sakura suddenly ran over with her mother when she saw the boy nearby. Shinobi held up blades to the returned woman's throat blocking her from seeing the boy her daughter had outburst towards, "What the hell are you doing, traitor!?!"

Saiki held her hands up before Sakura shielded her, "Mama's okay now! Mama okay now!"

"Anbu just sent out reports, she's killed at least four of our shinobi!" Raido yelled angrily, Saiki looked at her daughter as she continued to shield her. "No! You're not t-taking her from me again!" Her chakra flared bright gold, **"NO ONE IS!!!!"**

The shinobi backed off as Sakura's mother looked at her daughter in shock, _'Sakura...'_

"What's going on here!?!" Everyone turned to see a group gathered around Tsunade who looked extremely pissed. Her mood changed at the sight before her, she plowed through to the unconscious Suiitiven, "Back away, give him air!"

She examined him, he was pale and out cold as Hayate watched Yugao approach, "Well what's his condition Hokage-sama?"

The sannin put a hand on him as blood outlined his veins, "The chakra overflow alone could kill a normal human being, but his system is just so…different. I've never seen anything like it." She placed a hand on his skin only seconds later to pull away. She looked at her hand, the hand of an old woman, it changed back moments later, "Did anyone else touch his skin?"

"No Ma'am. Only his clothes." She nodded before hovering over him again, "It's a much different system." _'His body is compensating the loss by taking in chakra from surrounding organisms, there are numerous amounts of sources here, so it's taking less.'_

Genma spoke somewhat interested, his normal toothpick having been taken by the void, "How so Hokage-sama?"

"His capacity is much larger than even Naruto's, there are multiple networks that should have torn him apart. His body somehow has strengthened to the point where he can take it, theoretically if he uses 9/10 of his chakra he should die, but he hasn't. In fact it looks as if he… lived without an ounce of chakra in his entire body at one time. I need a Hyuga."

A chunin popped his head up, "Hai Hokage-sama?" Tsunade pointed to the boy, "Check his network, I haven't seen it yet."

Anko referred back to the previous statement, "That's impossible, nothing can live without chakra, to be completely cut off would be as if one went deaf, blind and dumb."

Kakashi followed up, "Once you hit absolute zero you die, no ifs, ands or buts."

"Hokage-sama, there's...there's something in him, it...it looks like a stab wound but..." She turned, "It's not part of his original network, and it's soaking up chakra."

"Is it anything of concern?"

The Hyuga shook his head, "It doesn't appear to be; his network is very different you are right, it's hard to find chakra points in the light. It could be the source of that black chakra I've seen before."

Tsunade sighed before nodding, "Alright, thank you. Until we find out however then we'll let him recover in bed, he wakes up, he starts talking."

The Hokage then turned to the next moment of business, "Sakura, take your mother to the hospital, you're going back after breaking out; and treating those wounds while you're at it."

Sakura calmed down before shaking her head, "H-Hai H-Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked at the other Haruno lost in thought, eyes full of betrayal and shame. "Let her go everyone, this will not be an easy time. Now I want search parties, damage assessments, I want to know who the hell attacked us, links, sources, and what we can do to improve the situation."

"Hai!"

The Sannin frowned, _'I can't feel that assassin anymore…something else is wrong.'_

Naruto stood in front of the street trembling, a cold wind blew as the sky was cloudy. He could feel as if the world became darker and even worse he saw a group of ANBU treating Haruno Toshiro's wounds, someone was keeping him safe from prosecution. But who would be that big of a monster?

* * *

_Three days later- Southern Empire_

Higeki skipped into Ichigo's room before stopping, "Oh ho ho ho! What do we have here?"

Ichigo sat up from his bed, "Doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?"

"It's just…interesting to see you here, must be a nice catch."

The strange eyed nin growled as the masked one peaked under the bed, Ichigo snapped, "Leave, now!"

"Oh okay, I was just here to say Satsugai says the scroll is sealed. It was surrounded by dead monks in the lab, but I'll relay you're busy." Higeki shut the door rolling out of the room. _'He's not even laying a damn hand on that piece of ass. Maybe he'll turn her first...just like the others.'_

Ichigo went back to what he was doing, Tsubaki. With a new addition to the back of her neck in the form of a curse seal in the form of a claw. She was panting, "M-More."

"Hm?"

She pulled the boy closer, "More Master!"

"That's right, now once we're done I need to talk to you about a special mission."

"Hai! Just don't fucking stop!"

Ichigo smiled, "And that is why you're the most perfect manifestation I've ever seen. But that is why I have uses of your talents, and your body."

He smiled with his fangs bare as he dug his claw into her neck. "Naruto has bright future ahead with works like you." His attention was once again diverted from the task at hand, one of the Imperial guards that he had sent out first was standing there. He growled, "What, Himura? You want to join in?"

The girl froze, "N-No I was just wondering, where's Mikoto-Shishou? Has she returned my lord?"

"No, I don't care. Leave me, now!"

* * *

_Konohagakure- Government building, Hokage office_

Tsunade over-looked her office as she saw the village still picking itself up from the damaged it had suffered beginning with the Sound-Sand invasion. The fires were out from the rubble, but the fires started in the interrogation rooms had only started. It was quiet now as she pulled out the lottery tickets she purchased from the previous days, she had won nearly 5 days in a row, yesterday being the day she had lost.

The woman ran her right hand through her blonde hair before turning back to her desk which were covered in photographs and sketches taken of the attackers, most blurry. One of an armored monster which had those distinctive glowing eyes. The memory of a chunin being thrown into the office from the outside by the chain grappler, the swords in his wings. She turned to the next photo of a black figure coming out of his own shadow on a wall, two distinct knives on his arms. Light and Agile opposed to his counterpart. Then the two sketches on the table one of a bent over, crouching figure wearing a dirty theatre happy face mask and the other of a covered figure behind his cloak, bandaged nearly everywhere on his body a large straw hat covering his face in some resemblance to his Akatsuki counterparts. The latest photo of a spec in the sky and the one next to it of a miniature sun. Enemies had been thrown in every direction she could count.

The rain had died down after awhile in the aftermath of the latest attack, but the air was ripened with chakra.

Jiraiya entered her office as she looked down at something else, "Taka, that's a girl's name isn't it?" He looked confused as she looked down, "Well?"

The perverted sannin sat down, "In most cases, it would be, but it could be a boy in another case." She nodded, "How is he?"

"Stable, the internal bleeding stopped and the muscle tissue repaired quickly. His mind seems to have gone to the central place. Naruto mentioned once that it's like a sewer where he goes; Yugito says it was like a phantom plain, I wonder what it is like for him.

* * *

_Suiitiven opened his eyes groggily as he looked up at the sky before feeling the grass in-between his fingers._

_He sat up against a white tree, it appeared to be dead though the branches stayed on. He looked up at the sky only to see dirt of ground; black soil with a living tree. He looked ahead to see a city. In the sky was the same exact city above it, only a ruin instead of vibrant and gleaming like the one in front of him. The specialist jonin sighed before walking into town as the grass turned into street, empty streets, he walked towards the center of town as he heard footsteps behind him in a four way intersection._

_He turned as the shadow of light and smoke changed into the form of the wolf before the boy spoke. "Why am I here?"_

_The wolf said nothing. The boy frowned as he thought out loud again towards the figure, "What am I supposed to learn? Why did Karasu come back? What does he want? Why did he take Sakura's and Sasuke's mothers?"_

_This time the creature's hand-like claw pointed to something to his right. Suiitiven turned to see something strange. A young Sakura and Ino, the young Ino talking to Sakura. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he understood as the two faded and reappeared. The young Ino giving the young Sakura a ribbon to hold up her hair then saying something to her before the two grabbed hands and ran off together smiling._

_He looked back at the wolf, "But, that didn't happen."_

_The two disappeared as a new scene emerged, a young Naruto, walking down the road sulking as Iruka approached him. Again the boy watched as they began talking, the sensei speaking and showing the body movemoents one would associate with a paternal figure or elder sibling. Suiitiven just watched as the young Naruto smiled as Iruka led him away, both smiling warmly. The elder boy shook his head, "But this doesn't make any sense. None of this happened."_

_He turned towards the wolf again walking closer to it, "Why are you showing me all of this?"_

_The spirit just took its other claw and pointed towards the other side of the intersection. He saw Sakura's mother talking to her husband as the girl entered the image. The Husband smiling as the woman finished, the man walking over to the girl smiling as soon he picked the child up on his shoulders and disappeared. "This still makes no sense!"_

_Then the image appeared of a young Ichigo, he then did something unexpected. He henged into a young Sasuke before walking over to the other two of Ino's friends that he remembered; as he began talking with them, they both made faces that indicating a huge squeal. Then the two girls talked for a moment as the boy left smirking. They approached Ino and before the blonde girl could even talk to Sakura, she left, the younger Sakura was then thrown over by a rock to the head. Crying and heartbroken, the pink haired girl ran into the next image, hugging her mother as the woman comforted her child before she vanished around the curled girl. The girl began aging and turning into the Sakura that Suiitiven became familiar with. A lonely shut in, lost, empty._

_The next vision was of Iruka at a desk as Mizuki took a capsule holding a note with instructions. He then talked to Iruka. The young Naruto took their place a moment later. A large shadow soon swarmed him, with Mizuki in the lead. The shadow disappeared with the Naruto he knew in place. Angry and cold._

_"So that's it…that was what was really supposed to happen, and what you just showed me actually happened." A lonely, damaged Sakura and a bitter, damaged Naruto. The boy's anger rose, "He ruined both their lives…and for what!?!" He punched a nearby building to the ground._

_He turned back as the wolf then showed an image of an older Sakura and Naruto, his age from the timeline he had been shown. "So that's it, he wanted to stop this from happening, he wanted them out of the way from the start. He turned Sakura's life into hell instead of normal, and turned Naruto's optimism into pessimism. But if he wanted to stop that, why would he want Yugito?"_

_Yugito appeared but not in the way he expected, she still looked the same only older. 13 years older, she was Kakashi's age. "But then why is she my age."_

_A unemotional voice now spoke, cold, indifferent, its voice made a clear impact, **"Because the night she would've been conceived was interrupted by a sabotage raid by an internal faction. Nii Yugito was conceived on the same day but thirteen years into the future, by then Kumo had acquired the Nibi and she would turn out no different today then if she would before, because of her parents."**_

_"Life finds a way. You could've just told me everything from the start."_

**_"There is no purpose for me if I didn't let you sort it out. No human can handle ultimate knowledge, it would drive man mad."_**

_"Like it drove Karasu mad."_

_He sat down on the pavement as his head slammed against another building, "Life was so much simpler as a child. Three big sisters and a house. Now we have Uchiha, swordsman, stealth hunters, jinchuuriki, mercenaries…and top that off with the need to hunt a family wacko who's responsible for ruining the lives of Naruto and Sakura. Since he changed what was supposed to be from them, it's safe to assume it affected others. Hinata, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka." He paused, "Anko-Nee-Chan."_

_"Alright one village of mercenary soldiers against an army of Shinobi, militia, shock troops, special forces and probably Samurai. If I remember anything about the Land of Iron mission, Samurai are tough and scary………Knowing Yaken, he'd say were positively screwed. Any ideas?"_

_**"It is not that simple. The Truth is much more complex than that, it's the reason Ryuu and I appeared." **The boy looked at him as the wolf continued, **"Three years from now, a ghost named Uchiha Madara will emerge back into the world. He will seek out the power to destroy the shinobi world. The battle that would culminate in a blood feud started by the intentions of the ancestor of the shinobi world." **__He paused. _

_**"You know this as the Sage of the Six Paths. His descendants would eventually become the modern clans of the Shinobi world save only a few. The main branches would become the Uchiha and the Senju clans. Three years from now Uchiha Sasuke will use hatred to become the power he yearned for, but it will be dark, the kind of darkness that one does not survive from. He will fight Uzumaki Naruto, using Haruno Sakura as the bait. Even in the original timeline Haruno Sakura will love Uzumaki Naruto whether she knows it or not. The fight will end in an outcome that was not supposed to be, consumed even more with his hatred of man, Sasuke will give his ancestor the ability to travel back to kill the First Hokage with the remaining fragments of himself. Uchiha Madara will then attempt to stop the sequence of events that which were supposed to occur in order to change his own destiny."**_

_**"That is where the In'you come in, for one just breaking the time stream itself could prove to be a world ending paradox. Time would be altered from the moment he would set foot into the world, on his path to his fight against the Senju he began changing alliances. By creating the rifts where he went our chakra was able to pass through the gate. He will make it to the Valley of the End; where Kami's chosen assassin In'you Kawari found him, and killed him before he had the chance to change the future of the Uchiha."**_

_"What will he try to do?"_

**_"He will seek to become the jinchuuriki of the Rikodou Juubi. A foul creature who I've known well. There weren't always bijuu until the Sage of Six Paths passed from this world. The sage was known as the first jinchuuriki and the father of the shinobi world, he broke the Juubi into the bijuu, the remains became the moon. However it seems the path of fate had other plans. You are a shinobi from beyond the borderlands the same as another ancient warrior that would leave a deep impression for the sennin, after naming the Senju clan ancestor his successor he left one final statement, cryptic but heard only by his attendant who he left instructions to keep a secret until their death." _**

**_"If hope is killed by my decisions only the Beacon's can light the way back."_**

_The boy remained quiet as the beast continued, **"Madara seeks the power to use his genjutsu through the moon's reflection on the world. With the world under his spell no one would be able to stop him, but the moon can not remain in the sky for enternity in one place if it comes to that then the forgotten lands past the border territory will be all that stands in his way. Ryuu knows this, so he will seek to build his own dominion to prove he is the true ultimate being. If not for Kawari, he might've convinced his past self to give him the final piece of his puzzle. The beast on the brink of the final evolution." **_

_"Kyuubi." The boy glared at the ground, "So, that's why Garyuu wants the jinchuuriki too. He wants the ability to create his own Nightmare to defeat Madara first in order to become a monstrosity. The sage wanted to stop one evil, but in turn left the door open to another of his own doing; and left another door to the evils of his equals. Because of Madara's greed the world has becomed shattered with horrors at every turn. He has no purpose but to die."_

_He scratched his head. "I wonder if I could've learned from In'you Kawari to prevent this? I bet he was something fierce."_

_**"You do know her, she was your grandmother." **The boy froze before jumping up, "OBAA-CHAN!?! You mean that crazy old lady!?" The thoughts of a chuckling old woman entered his mind. He rubbed his head, "No way, all this time. Uchiha Madara, he caused all of the changes so we have to take him out then! You said Sasuke will be the sword for their retribution; so later he'll be able to lead us to him, we need to get rid of him too, and Karasu knows that. He'll be after him, everything in three years...so what's our ne...."_

_The wolf was gone making the boy sigh. He looked around, left alone in the realm for what seemed an eternity, "Can I wake up now? Or at least can you show me what I'm supposed to do?"_

_He felt a cloud move overhead, "Someone's_ _there."_

**_"The path is open, now you must decide where it leads, to who the future belongs. It is unfortunate, that destiny is mortal, but it must be in order for people to become immortal."_**

_His head looked up, "How can you know? With people being called the 'destined child'."_

**_"Time answers all questions boy. Uchiha Madara and his descendants are not your enemy, they are the Senju's, Konoha's, and the destined one. Now you better prepare for it."_**

_The boy raised an eyebrow, "Prepare for what?"_

He was snapped out of his realm and into the real world where he was lying on the floor, "Ow." He sat up before being picked up again, "About time, I thought you would never wake up!"

He rubbed his head before looking at the person lifting him up by his shirt. Yugito's smirk faded, "Hey, are you okay?"

The boy groaned before limping back on the bed and laying down. He closed his eyes, unable to see the strange world anymore. There was a plop on the bed as the girl looked at him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He didn't respond until she asked again, "Are you…"

"Yugito…" She was snapped from her question as he looked at her, "Do you think I'm like Sasuke, because of this?"

The auburn haired boy looked out the window as she debated answering the question. "No. You're different." He looked at her, "And your motives are also different." She looked at him as she tried to keep her voice from breaking up.

"Itachi-Nii-san was a traitor…and Sasuke's brother…but seeing that guy. He destroys without a care in the world. Even though Itachi massacred his family I still believe he had a reason; and to leave Sasuke and Mikoto-sama alive is a sign that he never wanted it intended."

Tsunade entered the room as Yugito stood he groaned, "Is it interrogation time already?"

"Yep, time to fess up." He fell back on the bed before writhing in pain, his muscles ached. Yugito looked confused as blood trickled down his arms he looked at her as chakra began emerging from his body. He quickly made handsigns as seals began appearing down his arms. He fell back down before passing out.

Tsunade and Yugito both looked at him stunned, "How did he start bleeding again?"

The sannin frowned,_ "His chakra, it's so massive it threatens to destroy his body from the inside. That's why those seigen seals are on his body, to focus the chakra's flow and usage. Who knows what it could do to him?"_

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed annoyed. Three days ago he was dealing with the strongest nemesis he ever met. Three days ago he wasn't isolated by strange ANBU for questioning his reasons for leaving the Hospital. Then there was the regular ANBU as he had to explain what happened over the next 13 hours. In that time period Sasuke had been taken back to Uchiha compound by his mother, leaving him alone. Sakura was also seperated from the boy. She had to be on the other side of the building and concerned with other details. "I'm getting bored again."

The door opened as finally Sakura rushed in as if the past 72 hours had never happened. She was excited, happy as she greeted a woman coming from the opposite direction. He watched as she ran back to the door as she looked in, smiling and leaving the room again. He could hear her talking with someone else happily. Naruto's gaze focused on the person Sakura dragged in. "Naruto! Naruto! Look Look!"

He looked up at a 25 year old pink haired woman smiling softly, her rose colored eyes giving away her true age. He stared at her as Sakura smiled grew, "See Naruto! Mama is alive! I did it! I have Mama back!" Her smile faded as she saw he was still staring, "Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

Naruto focused on the woman, everything about her, "_Sakura's mom is…."_

"Naruto?"

"_Is…is."_

"Kaa-san is what?" Both pink-haired women in the room looked worried.

"_Is."_

Naruto finally opened his mouth, _**"HOT!"**_ Sakura was thrown off as her mom flinched; her daughter soon tackled him, "You can't say that baka! She's my Mama she's like…" The girl looked at her mother before raising an eyebrow, "23?"

Saiki rubbed her head nervously, "My body says I'm 25, but I'm actually in my early 40's."

"B-But you're…really pretty Mama."

"That's sweet Sakura-Hime."

Sakura watched has Naruto sat back up scratching his head, "I still don't understand, how are you still alive if I may ask…Haruno-san?"

The woman nodded, thinking about her answer, "The jutsu I used on Sakura was a variation of one that belonged to…someone close to me. But I had unlike him I had a baby living within me, and instead of my life force and spirit, his or her life was sacrificed. I was drained to the point where I was unconscious, barely breathing, even comatose. When I awoke, I knew nothing…only my name. Those years…when Sakura broke whatever was placed on me, it felt like waking up a dream. I was in my home....only to find it with my husband beating my daughter." She said the last part with so much pain, venom and sadness it cracked into anyone's shell.

She felt weak as her face became visibly ashamed, "Sakura-Chan…is this…what I left you with?"

The girl shook her head, she didn't care, "No Mama, you're back now, we can be a family. You, Naruto and me, and Nii-san and Nee-Chan, Yuya-Chan."

Saiki frowned, she knew what she had done would reflect upon her forever, but she wasn't going to leave what she considered her only family left. "You don't hate me…I've been alive all the time I've been thought dead, and I wasn't there to give you encouragement against the bullies you told me about, or your own Father!" The woman broke down crying on the floor, "I'm horrible mother how could I abandon and forget so easily!?!"

She cried harder as Sakura walked closer to her, folding her hands together, "B-But it wasn't your fault Kaa-san."

Her daughter knelt down to her, her green eyes looked into her mother's rose eyes. "It was that bad man's fault, the nin with two colored eyes, he took you from me and made you look so…"

"Hot," Naruto blurted out again Sakura looked flatly, huffed, stood and walked over to him, "Naruto you're mine, cut it out."

He groaned as Saiki looked at him pouting, she smiled, "Uzumaki Naruto."

The boy looked curiously as she walked over and ruffled his hair, "Have you been looking after my daughter? All this time?"

Naruto gulped nervously as he saw Sakura blushing red holding the bottom of her shirt. "Yeah, well no, well yes I mean but; Not a-alone."

Saiki giggled warmly, her sorrow being drowned out by the boy's innocent response, "You are a very sweet boy, would you like to marry Sakura if you could?" She asked it in a teasing manner but the answer, "I kind of, already have?" Surprised her.

Saiki paled as she looked at him, "Nani?"

Sakura tugged her mother's shirt to regain her attention, "Yeah, Naruto saved my life and I moved in with him; since then we got a house. You'll live with us, right Mama?"

The woman nodded still unable to gain a reaction from the statement she thought to be a joke. She looked felt a hand tug her shirt, thinking it to be a younger child, before looking at her daughter somberly, "Oh baby girl. You've left me with no other choice."

Sakura cheered, "Yatta!" She jumped up and down on her hospital bed. Saiki smiled softly, _'Her mind must be so fragile. I can see it in her eyes, Sakura, my little girl has been hurt for so long. I can feel your pain too Naruto-kun. Nee-Chan I will look after him. Like I wanted to from the start.'_

* * *

Suiitiven finally awoke a couple hours later, before sitting in a meditation position, Tsunade and Yugito had returned, "Now that you decided to wake up gaki maybe you can explain that guy who sent the village into chaos." He sighed before letting his shoulders drop.

"What do you want to know, I can't tell you everything."

Tsunade sat on the bed as Yugito took a nearby chair. "Start with the guy, the way you yelled at him, it was as if you knew him."

"His real name is only known to me and a select few, and I do mean _few_. But you can call him, Garyuu Ichigo."

She nodded, "Who is he, what is he?"

The boy's eyes became stern, "A monster who fancies himself a demon and a god. I've had my suspicions, but I figured it was him when we found Shion." Tsunade raised an eyebrow as Yugito spoke somewhat confused, "How does she fit into all of this?"

He leaned back against the wall for the moment, "When you mentioned the destructive power of a demon named Mouryou and that it sometimes looked like a dragon, it caught my attention."

"What the punk have some dragon fetish or something, have 'em on the brain?"

Suiitiven twitched at Tsunade's question, "Hell no, he just looks for demons to add to his power as a jinchuuriki."

Both women shot up, "Jinchuuriki!?!"

"Nande?!"

The jonin put his hands under his chin, leaning forward again, "What is the opposite for balanced judgment, to bring order. What is the opposite of order?"

Yugito responded, scoffing even, "That's easy, Chaos. One sided judgment. Can't you just answer without a question?"

He sighed ignoring the latter part. "In essence yes, he carries the counterpart to the Ookami in some respects, a vicious, powerful cosmic demon called the Ryuu. I don't know much about it except I have giant fucking wolf screaming in my head to kill it." He waved his hands on each side of his head.

Tsunade frowned, "Then what does this guy want the genin for?"

Suiitiven shook his head, "He wants them out of the way for some reason, apparently a lot of people from multiple factions want them for different reasons. He knows something that would make them a threat and if they're one he'll probably smash 'em. He wants Naruto and Sakura in particular for a reason; maybe to break them into pieces. He probably already has, these continuous problems with his triple deck shot at us."

"Triple deck? He attacked once."

He scoffed at the Hokage, "Who do you think the Yuugure answers to? Some shadowy emperor in his 40's?" Tsunade scowled at his disrespect, remaining silent as he spoke again, "I'll take that as a yes, I thought that too, until signs started appearing that lead me to believe the latter. Like when Anko-Nee-Chan, Inu and Asuma encontered Noir, he could use the black chakra like mine. Then there was the fact the other Yuugure ambushed Team 7 during our training exercise, Naruto had lost a large amount of blood and chakra, including trace amounts of the Kyuubi's. The thing that finally confirmed proof was when Team 7 lashed out on me at the hospital because of my eyes changing from emotional outburst, I was already assuming he was involved but the way they reacted...I had my proof."

Yugito put it together as spoke, "He's the one who sent the imperial squad after them when they were searching for Tsunade-sama, then he sent the Yuugure, they were gathering intel by talking to me first, but then the second squad had Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura surrounded. Why didn't they try to capture them like the others? His movements are so erratic, what is he trying to accomplish?"

The boy shrugged, "Who knows? I won't lie, he and I sometimes think with something else instead of our heads, maybe both in unison. He'll do things morally and physically unethical to get some sick pleasure out of it."

Tsunade and Yugito cracked their knuckles, "Why the hell did you tell us that crap?"

He scratched his head, "Well for you two it's bad because he has a fetish for blondes." The two women paled as he smirked, "That got your attention. Why else would he be after Yugi-Chan."

"Because I'm a blonde female jinchuuriki? You're telling me the prick is after me because of THAT!?!" she asked annoyed that would be the only reason someone wanted her was for a bunch of BS. "In the usual case, but there's another reason he wants you."

The Nibi jinchuuriki was at the breaking point as she clenched her fists, "And what would that be?"

"**Because you're mine."**

Immediately after that, she tackled him furious, "What the hell do you mean by that, you're talking like Naruto does about Sakura! Why the hell are you talking like that!?!" She held him up by his shirt.

"Take fucking guess Yugito!"

The Hokage just watched as this played out, he had become angry and the other was starting to look less composed after each word, "Haven't you even wondered why I've never gone on a damn date with anyone, I don't have a bone up my ass like Sasuke! I could've gone with Hana or Hikari, anyone I wanted or asked, but I never fucking did."

Yugito broke off, the anger returning "And why is that?" she growled.

"Akagi village, Mission 46A70H, Orochimaru."

Yugito suddenly gulped, her anger turning into nervousness, nervousness into fear, "What about it?" Her resolve was breaking. He leaned up, "I told you to run, to stay away, but you never listened to me."

"W-What do you mean." She rubbed her neck, _'Please no, no, he's lying! I was knocked out! That didn't happen!'_

"I still taste your skin." His fangs were visible as Yugito gasped, stumbling backward. "I may act dumb, but I'm not stupid."

The girl's cat eyes widened as she began breathing erratically. Falling on her knees she grabbed her head; Tsunade helped her up before looking back at the boy. "What now?"

"If Ichigo wants me to play his game, I'll play it, and make it mine."

He turned away from them to look out the window, "I'm not going to talk anymore, leave me alone."

Tsunade led a still startled Yugito out of the room, they walked down the hallway before the sannin stopped her. "Will you be okay?" Yugito was quiet as the sannin felt something had definitely changed after that word fight. She was pale, looking like she had seen a ghost, "Listen I'll finish up here, go home, okay?'

The young woman nodded quietly as the Hokage went back into the room to talk with the boy, "Okay cut the act, what else is there."

He took a few minutes before turning around, "The sealing of the Ryuu made him a total nut job. He's a genius but completely insane."

Tsunade nodded, "Now explain something else to me, how is your demon different, I watched Yugito breathe fire in the form of Nibi, I watched Naruto turn feral and I just watched you turn into a demon and an angel in a period of a day. What makes that power different."

The boy looked down at his hands, "Kyuubi grows a tail every one thousand years until it reaches ten, then it attains the ultimate extent of force by going beyond all things in this world, of course it's chakra will either have to fuse with its host or it'll send them to the next realm. Apparently there were chakra beings that evolved before it….and I got stuck with one of them. Naruto might transcend if the Kyuubi stays within him, the beast was sealed at the point where even if the tenth tail was achieved Naruto's body would somehow survive, his mind might also achieve a higher state. Many who know these things call it Nirvana. Some say that only 5 people have achieved that state, including the Sage of Six Paths, when he was the first jinchuuriki for the Rikodou Juubi."

Tsunade leaned against the wall as she looked to see smoke still rising in small pockets, "You know I find that whole story hard to begin. You also never gave me a clear motive, is it power? Lust? Global Domination? Or is it this Nirvana state?"

He scoffed, "No, it's hard to know, and I know you don't have the patience for another 'I don't know'."

The Godaime scowled as the window opened to reveal Jiraiya, she turned, growling, "Where've you been?"

"Research." Tsunade's growl darkened as she clenched her fist tightly at the thought of her teammate looking at girls instead of helping the village. Then gazing at the man's face he wasn't in his joking manner. "I was analyzing the battle, more specifically the opponent. Then it reminded me of a mission with my genin."

To this Tsunade looked more interest as the boy was off in the depths of his mind, thinking. "I don't think he can be truly; see, years ago my squad and I were on a mission in the Kiri forests for then local government, they were trying to gain the loyalty of local daimyos with precious artifacts, but their caravans were being attacked in the east by a raider. So we were sent to find the stones, but after months of attacks and a month of our involvement we never met anyone who traded with him. One day Minato found a child playing with a mystical crystal the size of a tangerine. The raider had been throwing them away."

Tsunade looked confused to that, "Then why steal them in the first place?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Well because he thought it was fun, he thought it was all a good game; because some men aren't interested in anything logical, like land, money or power. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with." His voice was calm as he walked closer to Tsunade, "Some men just want to watch the world burn."

He turned back to the boy, "I've heard the Great Toad in Myobokuzan speak of such a state. Minato also mentioned something about Kushina having stories of strange wandering monks who preached chakra could lead to something similar."

Taka looked up, "Who the heck is this Minato guy you've mentioned? First as your squad mate and Naruto's mom" His eye popped, "IS HE NARUTO'S UNCLE!?!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya were thrown off by the accusation. "Will you learn to stay out of the conversation when you don't know!?! No he was not Naruto's Uncle!"

He pointed back, "Ah HA! You denied it, that means it's something bigger! Who is it!?! His brother? His grandpa? His pet Pot belly pig?"

"I will not have you think Namikaze Minato as a pot belly pig!" Tsunade shouted back, as the boy looked up victorious, "HA! Now I can look him up, thanks Baa-Chan!"

"Nice going Tsunade-Hime." A vein popped in her forehead as her eyebrow twitched.

----------

Naruto, Sakura and Saiki stopped as they heard crashing noises coming from the hospital as they left. "YOU BAKAS!!! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!!!"

"But this is a hospital!"

"And I just recovered from fighting a crazy!"

Then Jiraiya's voice rang out, "MAMA!!"

Sakura and Naruto jumped in their sandals before grabbing each of the Haruno woman's hands and leaving a trail of dust behind them.


	40. The Night After is the Night Before

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day as Sasuke sat on the roof of his home at the Uchiha compound, his mother was back, but the truth remained. Sakura may have saved her mother from a seal, but Mikoto required something stronger to break hers. In order to do that he would need power. He seethed and felt rage boiling in his stomach... Power…all the time the Yuugure men attacked they focus primarily on Naruto. "It's always Naruto."

He never knew the reason why everyone wanted Naruto, but it sickened him. The boy had gotten stronger since they were first friend. He was getting stronger still and even the pink haired kunoichi; the class weirdo, the female dobe, who was widely considered useless until the genin teams were announced, was getting stronger along with him. Then there was the fight between those above the village, he still remembered feeling the chakra in the air, remembering as his chidori failed. The fight gave him a witness to his proof, that man was capable of achieving power beyond that of all other creatures, including even the Kyuubi no Yoko, and his brother. There was already someone who could surpass all other standards set and he was not one of them. His anger boiled over. "But I'm an avenger, what gives them more power than me?"

An image from a past mission entered his mind, _'Rasengan!'_

"Naruto keeps getting stronger."

Then there was the girl, the dobe of all kunoichi during the fight with Gaara, glistening like an angel with golden wings and blades. "Sakura's even stronger."

_'I'll kill Itachi-Nii-san before you.'_

His Sharingan went ablaze as images of a miniature sun and different forms of the same being filled his vision, "That power." He clutched his seal, "How does he have that kind of power!?! I need that power!"

"Power, is that what you desire?" A voice spoke to him. He turned back to see Kakashi, looking at him somberly, "I heard what happened at the hospital, before the attack, you took a scalpel to your teammate's throat in order to get the other to fight you. Then you tried to kill your own mother with the Chidori in a fit of rage."

Sasuke thought of running off when razor wire bound him, "I need you to listen to me Sasuke. I did not teach you the Chidori in order for you to use it in fits of rage. Attacking your friends and family is not the way of the shinobi."

The boy looked towards the ground in sober disdain, "How would you know?"

Kakashi tugged on the wire to regain his student's attention, "Because you and I are the same."

* * *

Naruto walked with a very perky Sakura and her "masked" mother down the street after treating their wounds, three days of questioning and a near-Hokage sized pummeling. "Kaa-san, Kaa-san let's go swimming when we get back home!" The girl was extremely excited and happy, bouncing like a baby at the sight of something it loved. The woman turned to girl nodding, trying to calm her down. She was still getting used to her daughter's personality.

"Alright, alright Sakura." She turned back to Naruto, "Does that sound fun to you too Naruto?"

He just shrugged, "Yeah I could go for a swim."

They came up to the door when he walked in front of them both before stopping them, "I need to check on something inside real quick, just give me a minute."

The blonde shut the door before seeing Ino walk up, "Are you guys alright, what happened?" Naruto shook his head before grabbing the girl's shoulders tensely, "No time, Sakura's mom is back and once she finds out about you there's no telling what would happen."

Ino gulped as a purple haired girl in a traditional work kimono walked up, her eyes with a golden hue "Refreshments Uzumaki-sama?"

"No thanks Ami." Naruto suddenly turned white before glaring at Ino who scratched her head, she was now even more nervous, "I thought Sakura-sama would like it, I couldn't help myself."

The unnerved boy turned towards the door and banged his head against the wall before Sakura looked in, "Naruto you aren't trying to hide something from Mama and me are you."

The blonde pointed to Sakura's "helpers" annoyed as he pressed his forehead against the wall. "Oh you want to hide Ino and Ami from her? But I wanted to show her off."

"Sakura-Chan!" He exasperated, breaking from the wall as she shrugged in response, "I'll just tell Kaa-san the truth, she'll understand."

"I highly doubt it!"

Saiki walked into the house as she walked over to the two currently talking, "Hey you two I was wondering what all the noise was..." She saw Ino and Ami as they stood in the hallway. The woman chuckled nervously before coming up behind her daughter, "Um Sakura…aren't those the two girls that you said bullied you the most?"

"Uh, Mama. When I told you about getting back…"

Her mother interrupted, shaking her head, "No Sakura-Chan, this isn't right." The woman looked to see the purple haired girl frozen like ice and the blonde blushing slightly at her daughter and her. Sakura was too distracted cheering at the prospects of Ami being her servant girl, jumping and waddling around her.

Saiki knelt down to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Is the blonde not telling us something?"

"I'll fill you in later Haruno-san."

* * *

_Southern Empire- Imperial Capital_

Ichigo stood in front of the tank, a scientist, with a long nose and glasses walked up, he gave the appearance of a bird nearly, "It's progressing smoothly. Now you do know an exact copy is impossible."

"Don't think me as an idiot Doc, I know that, which is why I gave you the specifications."

"If the CEO of my company knew what you were up to."

"Kurosugi what are you talking about, I am your CEO," the scientist chuckled at the growling young man. "Just seeing if you remember my lord."

A servant boy ran in, "Master, I have a message!"

He caught the scroll, "Apparently the Daimyo of the Land of Valley was found dead and his family vanished. The building was covered in a red mist."

Ichigo grinned, _"Good girl Tsubaki, I think you should use the second choice for the next country, make it a big target."_

* * *

_Kusa Palace_

The Daimyo of Kusa no Kuni walked into his private chambers. He had a full beard with streaks of grey, aged in his early 60's, he was well built even at that age. Two guards approached his door, holding a figure. "We have brought you a gift, Kaido-sama."

"Bring it to me." The door opened as they dropped someone all the ground. The man turned as the door closed. He sneered at the demonically beautiful woman in shackles and simple garb on his floor. "Ah a new slave. Stand."

The young woman stood as a black leaf headband fell, "A kunoichi from an old enemy of our Kusagakure. A Konoha nin as my new bed maiden, why don't I see your eyes."

Red slit eyes bore into his greedy looking black ones. The man didn't say a word until having a smile that literally looked as if he had lost his mind, "I will go buy you some new clothes, but this is your home now, understand."

"Hai Master."

"Good." He left the room after undoing the shackles around her hands and feet. Tsubaki smirked, "_Garyuu was right, humans are so easy to control. Kaido Fukaida, you will think of me as your pet until the day you become mine."_

She sat on the bed, "Oh, I'm going to get used to these missions. The last one won't match this after what I'm planning."

She rubbed the back of her neck unaware of the complex seal placed upon it. She looked at the new addition to her collar bone before pouting. "I'm bored. At least teaching Sakura-sama was eventful. Kami I miss her."

* * *

Kakashi retracted the wire as he looked at a somber Sasuke, their conversation lasting into the dusk hours, the moon starting to rise above the clouds, "Don't sacrifice your friends and family for your chance of revenge. Think about what I said Sasuke."

The jonin jumped down from the roof and walked towards the compound entrance before being stopped, "You can't stop him. I know that Kakashi."

He sighed before turning to Mikoto, who was leaning against a pillar to the compound, he looked at her somewhat disturbed, "Are you saying you'd let your own son go to that snake? Betray his team as you your home?"

She looked away remorseful, her eyes regretful, "He's going to have to discover the path he follows himself, but I know my son Kakashi. If that's his wish, I will not stop him."

"What kind of woman says that about her own child, even after being reunited with him? Do you hate your other son as well Mikoto-sama."

The stick under her foot snapped as she grabbed the jonin by his vest, pushing him further away as she looked down, "I do not hate my children. After seeing death I understand now why Itachi did what he did. One of my children is suffering, the other is still walking the path of destruction. You have to understand Kakashi, I don't want Sasuke here when it happens. This isn't like when otouto passed or when your other teammate disappeared." She was in pain and Kakashi could feel it, his gut wrenching at the mentioning of his former team. "Even after what Itachi-kun did, that still doesn't change the situation of Sasuke or my fate."

The copy-nin raised an eyebrow, "Your fate? How could you talk about fate."

"I don't want Sasuke here anymore with the council the way it is. It's my fault, I didn't come back to get him away from them."

Kakashi spoke up confused, but vital intelligence on specific events was not to be cast aside, "What's wrong with council, Mikoto-sama?"

She held her left arm, looking away from the jonin "Danzo, I know he's coming to take me away, he'll incarcerate me. For the planning of a coup de tat"

The phrase shot through the jonin, "Nani!?! Coup de tat, you?"

Mikoto nodded as she felt the old emotions swell within her, she wouldn't hold it back anymore, the truth needed to be told, "It wasn't just me, it was all of the Uchiha except for Sasuke. Itachi was a double agent for the village and was sent to kill us before we could put our plan into motion."

"That's a lie." Kakashi replied in denial the woman's gaze shifted away from the copy-nin. "Say and think what you want, but it's true. We going to try to overthrow the village after years of discrimination, the Hokage was old and so was the council, it was our chance. To take Konoha in the name of my Grandfather after his failed attempt, but Danzo caught wind of our intentions. He was in charge of the ANBU, Itachi had no choice given to him I realize that now. I couldn't do anything then and now I'm stuck in a village I was born in and I don't know it. It's just too much." She began feeling the pain take over her body, "Please Kakashi, just go."

The jonin sighed, "You are a lonely woman." He walked off.

A short distance away Yaken appeared from his cloak jutsu, "Suiitiven's not going to believe this."

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

"I don't believe you." Suiitiven said from the hospital roof, Yaken sighed as the sheets fluttered in the breeze, "That's what I said, but I heard it myself from the Uchiha woman." He continued, "This guy named Danzo is going to arrest her for conspiracy tomorrow."

"Kuso. I hate that old guy as much as anyone." Yaken scratched his head as Anko showed up with Kurenai, "What are you two idiots talking about?"

Yaken told them, "Right, so get this, I was just walking around when I saw Sasuke being lectured by Kakashi. And being the clever hound I am I checked it out." Suiitiven growled in annoyance.

"As I said, I followed Kakashi and he started talking to Sasuke's mom and she said something about how the whole of the Uchiha clan was plotting to overthrow this village, but since she's alive the council is going to arrest her."

"Nani."

"Nande?"

"That's what I thought! Apparently her ancestor fought the Shodaime in order to overthrow the village, but he failed. So the Uchiha have been plotting a coup de tat led by her husband, but her oldest son, which I presume to be Itachi, was actually a double agent being ordered from behind the scenes by this guy named Danzo. Then he was forced to choose to either kill his family or have the village collapse into civil war, so fifty years of planning went down the tubes because her son killed everyone off." Yaken's arms were twisted around in themselves as he grinned. The others looked at him weirdly as the other male fell over on his side twitching.

Kurenai scratched her head confused, "What did he just say?"

"I think he said that Danzo was behind the massacre and had Itachi do that over a coup, Mikoto-sama was a part of. So I guess that means Itachi is still with us…or not."

Kurenai looked at Anko, "How did you…."

The other woman sighed, "I speak baka."

"That's interesting. Hey I'll catch up with you later; I think I feel like going for a walk" Suiitiven jumped off as Anko and Kurenai groaned, "Great we were supposed to bring him to Hokage-sama. Yaken how often does this," Kurenai paused when she discovered that the other boy was gone down the road too. "Oh, you're going to get your freak on!"

"Would you shut up!"

The two kunoichi looked somewhat amazed, "How does he do that?" But Anko smirked at Yaken's statement.

* * *

Sasuke still sat on his roof, the moon was high in the sky and the boy hadn't even moved. He had been thinking even after the day's events and the events of his life. A voice spoke up, "Well you're pretty quiet."

The Uchiha threw a kunai only to have it blocked by a bone sword. Kimimaro stood behind him, looking coldly as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Shinn? No, no you're not him."

The Kaguya cracked his neck before a bone grew out of his right forearm, "I'm here to take you to Orochimaru-sama, my party is waiting for you outside."

"Hn. Fat chance you're not taking me anywhere."

Sasuke tried attacking, but Kimimaro wasn't the one for games like his counterparts. The Uchiha wrapped the Kaguya heir in razor wire before watching bones rip it apart, "You're going to have to do better than that."

Sasuke made handsigns as a fireball shot towards the sound nin. The raven haired boy stood before being knocked off his feet, his curse mark started to resonate. He grabbed his shoulder before the mark began spreading. Even with his Sharingan the genin had felt searing pain throughout his body. Kimimaro watched as he looked up, "It hurts doesn't it? The curse mark's power hasn't full been awakened, but you have potential."

"And how would you…"

Sasuke looked up to see similar marks spread on Kimimaro's body, "If Orochimaru-sama chose you to have the curse mark, it means you're destined for this power."

A gust of wind blew, as Sasuke heard it whisper to him in the wind, _power_, "So what will you chose, to live a life without destroying your brother or you can take the power offered to you and fulfill the ambition I see in your Sharingan."

The sound nin began to walk away, "My group will not wait long, decide soon."

He disappeared as a leaf blew into Sasuke's palm. He looked at it before seeing Itachi's face. The leaf was crushed with his fists.

* * *

Mikoto walked down the hall, "Goodnight Mikoto-sama." A meek voice spoke, the woman turned, "Oh, goodnight Hinata-Chan." The Hyuga girl headed for her room as the seal began glowing on Mikoto's neck, _'No! Not now!'_

It began burning hotter and hotter as a voice spoke, _**'Mikoto, I may have lost Saiki, but you're still mine.'**_

She cringed as she walked out to the other side of the compound. _'No. I have my son back, if only just for a little while, why is this seal acting up? Master.'_

Ichigo was laughing at the fun he was about to have, the twisted idea that came to him. _**'Listen now, I need you to do something for Sasuke.'**_

'_Sasuke-kun? No, please leave my son alone, I'll come back.'_

'_**Hm, tempting, but it's not what I'm thinking about; download in three, two, one.'**_

Mikoto fell onto the wood of her porch, her eyes felt wet.

* * *

Naruto sat with Sakura at Ichiraku, he smiled. Kami he needed a night like this, just a quiet night with one of his closest people eating a few bowls of ramen. Sakura noticed how peaceful he had become as his smile turned to a grin. "It hasn't changed a bit old man." Sakura found herself staring at him as he and Teuchi talked for awhile, he was smiling, laughing, scratching the back of his head. She never seen him like this, it made her...happy.

He turned to see her looking at him, "Ne, Sakura-Chan why aren't you eating yet?"

Said girl turned away for a moment, regaining her composure she turned back and smiled, "Oh, I'm just waiting for Mama to come back." He blank a couple of times before looking at her, "But your ramen will get cold."

Sakura looked down at her bowl, "Yeah…but I just wanna wait that's all." He shrugged and went back to smiling and slurping. She giggled at his antics when he looked up again, "What?"

She smiled, "You're happy, I like it when you're happy." He froze before looking at her as she took out her chopsticks, "You've been so concerned about training, fighting enemies and trying to make me smile that it has caused you pain in the process. I don't want to be happy at your expense. If you want me to be happy all you have to do is smile Naruto-kun."

He stared at her as she prepared a bite of ramen, "Sakura-Chan." She looked up as he smiled, _"Arigato, Sakura-Chan."_ She held up her noodle covered chopsticks as Naruto leaned out to bite it. He ate air as he looked up to see her eating said bite, his jaw dropped.

"B-But, you said you were going to wait." She smiled innocently, "Yeah, but this is _my_ ramen; you've eaten 6 bowls already, you're gonna get fat." Naruto's head dropped as she took a bigger bite, "You're so cruel Sakura-Chan!"

Her fist hit his head lightly as she giggled slurping down another bite, "Mine."

Naruto looked annoyed before the other pink haired woman arrived, "Sorry I'm late you two I just had to check…" Sakura latched onto her with noodles sticking out of her mouth, "Sakura what did I tell you about swallowing your food." Sakura finished her bite quickly, "Sorry."

She went back to eating before mother patted her shoulder, "You've gotten strong sweetie, but you must be a proper young lady when it comes to manners." The genin blushed as her mother looked to a suspicious looking Naruto, "Where did you go Saiki-san?"

The woman smiled nervously with a light sweat, "Oh, I just had to pick up some of the things left at the old house that's all."

Sakura froze as the other two reassured her, "Sakura-Chan it wasn't anything bad, I just had to get some of my clothes."

"Y-Yeah Sakura-Chan, your mom wouldn't do anything bad to you."

Sakura was still frozen before smiling and shooting her arms in the air, "Okay!" Naruto's head slumped as Sakura's mother smiled somberly at her daughter's antics.

_

* * *

_

30 minutes later

They finished eating and walked for awhile Naruto received the same glares as Saiki watched confused, Sakura looked agitated until she saw a building. "Let's go in here!" Sakura pointed. Naruto shook his head, "No."

Sakura's smiled faded, "B-but why? The p-people are r-really nice and the cake is g-good."

Naruto looked away remorsefully, "You know why."

Sakura sighed, "Just wait here."

She went behind a nearby alley, walked up to the back door and knocked. An elderly woman opened the door, just a normal sized woman with grey hair, no hunched back, no real way to tell except for the hair and some wrinkles. She looked somewhat surprised, "Oh, you're that Haruno girl, what do you want."

Sakura frowned, "You mean y-you don't remember me?"

The woman raised an eyebrow suspicious, "Remember you, why would I remember you? Have we met?"

Sakura took out her grey hooded sweater before putting it on and pulling it completely over her head. "How about now?"

The woman gasped, "Yes…I remember you now."

_It was five years earlier as the woman carried a trash bag out to the dumpster before hearing a sniffling sound. She dropped the trash into the dumpster behind the restaurant before going on the other side of it. She found a child curled up in an old sweater with a hood fully over their head so she couldn't see hair or their face, "Hey kid what are…" _

_She saw that there was a picture of a cake drawn into the dirt, the child trembling as she held out her hand telling them to stay, 'It looks like they're homeless, a poor kid can't survive on these streets.' She went back in and grabbed something special. Her husband raised an eyebrow, "Honey what are you do…"_

"_Shh."_

_She went back outside and put a plate on the ground in front of the child. It scooted over before they started eating. "Is it your birthday little one?" The dirty child nodded quietly. "Do you eat much?"_

_The child shook their head in the negative. "Are you a boy?" No. "Girl" The woman watched the head nod yes. Astonished, she thought about her next words, bending down to see if she could get a better look at her, "I'll tell you what sweetie, if you ever need a meal, just knock on the door okay. A child, let alone a little girl can't survive on these streets alone."_

_The child nodded again before taking another bite, tears streaming down her face._

The woman watched as Sakura removed her hoodie, "I r-really wanted to thank you actually. For showing me kindness in those years." She took out some money, the woman held up her hand, "Keep it dear."

Sakura looked up at her, "B-But I really…" The woman shook her head.

"It's alright, so if you're thanking me now, why are you here dear?"

"Oh, I need three pieces of cake!" Sakura smiled, the lady raised an eyebrow, "Three?"

"Yeah! One for me, one for Naruto-kun and one for Kaa-san."

"But…" The woman didn't understand, she as most of the civilian population was still unaware of that the genin's mother lived. She smiled, "Here you go dear."

"Thank you, um…"

"It'll be on the house if you tell me something."

Sakura nodded confused, "Why did you do it? I mean your father was a decent man, I've heard shinobi telling rumors that he did horrible things to you, but they aren't true. He's the heir of one of the largest merchant families after all."

The girl looked down, "Um, t-they aren't rumors." The woman froze as Sakura shook, "I-I really don't want to talk about it. That's why I-I used to come here...I-I was s-starving. I mean, the last time I saw him…he…he…" She sniffed as the woman nodded, "I see, well I won't keep you, good luck sweetheart. Please come in anytime"

Sakura rubbed her arm against her face before brightening up, "Thank you, I will! Bye!" She watched the girl run out of the alley before returning to her restaurant inside to discover everyone was pale in the face. "What's wrong?"

"The demon...and a Ghost." She looked outside the window to see the girl she just helped give a piece of the cake to her mother and to the boy known as "The demon child". All three walked off before the old woman fainted.

-------------

Sakura paused as Naruto kept a piece of cake in his mouth, "What's the matter Sakura-Chan?"

"I don't know, I just feel like something's…wrong."

Saiki spoke, "What is it sweetie?"

"I don't know, Inner Me just has this weird feeling something bad is going to happen." Her mother raised an eyebrow before looking pale at the statement. Her daughter had an inner.

'_**I have a name you know. And hell yeah, I'm feeling really on edge right now!'**_

* * *

Sasuke looked at the picture of Team 7, Kakashi sighing as Naruto grabbed Sakura from behind, Sakura looking confused and himself looking at them weirdly.

He placed the picture face down before looking at his bag in the corner. A shy voice spoke, "Um…"

He turned to see Hinata standing in the middle of the room. "Hinata go to…" Before he could speak his mother walked in, "You're not going to leave just yet Sasuke-kun."

"Okaa-san?" She locked the door.

* * *

Naruto had been unusually serene for the first time in his life and he knew it. It felt good to be happy again for once as he walked by his companion and one of his closest friends and the the woman who could very be his godmother. Someone else caught his attention though on a object that he had a feeling he would see more of. The boy stopped as he looked toward a bench, "Hang on a second."

He ran up to the person sitting off in their own little world, "Nii-san?" The boy in question looked up, "Oh, there you are Naruto, I wondered what happened to you."

He growled annoyed at his Nii-san's response. "Can't you just say hi anymore?"

Suiitiven chuckled inwardly, he smiled to the boy, "You've still got that personality of yours. Between you and me, at least you're not as foolish as Yaken, took me forever to ditch him."

The blond chuckled before it became quiet. Naruto spoke again somewhat worried, "Nii-san who was that…the guy who attacked us." The elder male looked up, "He said he was related to you."

Then he turned away, "Naruto, do you think I'm powerful?"

Naruto felt confused at that point, the older boy never said anything about wanting power or spoke of such things. "You always said power was a curse Nii-san. That those who just have power are strong, but those that have too much and know how to use it are cursed."

"Then we're cursed are we not?" He smirked back at him, "That's why we're threatened."

Suiitiven looked up at Naruto before looking at the moon, then back at the boy, "You remember when Itachi used to poke Sasuke in the forehead."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, it kept the Teme in line." He shook his head and smiled, "Mikoto-sama was always the nicest next to Itachi-nii-san."

They smiled together before the older boy asked another question, "Is Kyuubi still giving you trouble?"

"Hehe, kind of. He's been acting strange since he can't hear Tsubaki's thoughts anymore."

"And you're not bothered by that at all?"

"Not really, she can take care of herself." Suiitiven looked away before looking back up with a smile, "You're probably right, c'mere a sec."

Naruto walked closer before being flicked in the head, "Hey!"

"Just be careful, and make sure to trust the right people. Now you wanna see something cool Naruto?"

"Is it a jutsu?"

"Yeah." Naruto watched as the jonin began to disappear in a strange way, as if he never existed. "Whoa, I wanna learn that."

"Naruto-kun, c'mon I want to go for a late night swim with you and Mama!" Sakura called out. He ran back over to them as Saiki spoke, "Sakura-Chan we already went swimming."

"Let's do it again though!"

The blonde looked back before walking away.

* * *

Suiitiven appeared inside his room on a marker seal, "Alright."

He left his room quietly.

Yugito awoke from her sleep quietly, she lay still so no one would notice her. Then grabbed a kunai from under her pillow and waited. She suddenly struck but the person dodged as the kunai stabbed deep into the wall. Both her legs were on each side of her visitor, "Um, hi."

The jinchuuriki saw her partner's hazel eyes, "Can't you leave me alone for awhile? I'm still angered by you."

Suiitiven just spoke in monotone, "Because I said the truth?"

Yugito looked away, "Can't you go get another mate and leave me alone?"

"I could, but then it would be weird having two."

She scoffed before he spoke, "Besides, you bit me back." She looked back, he moved his shirt, "It isn't a lot, there's no visible mark, but I could feel it."

"So what, you're going to give me a fucking wolf tail like Sakura?"

"No, it varies."

Yugito sighed, "Well leave me alone, I was asleep." Before she could say anything else he flipped her on the bed. "What are you?"

She gasped at his eyes, "Uh un, this isn't happening."

A sound barrier suddenly appeared around her room and into his, "Stop, now."

His face was in her neck as fangs dug and scraped against her skin a hand crawled up her leg. She had her hands turn into claws about to swipe his face, but the boy's other hand pinned them above her head. She looked at him, "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope."

Yugito gulped, "So what's your real name? The one they call you, the one you were born with"

He looked at her face, it was very somber, sad, "That's all I ask."

He sighed, "…It's Taka…"

"Then if they're both the same, you should be Taka. That's what Naruto and I would say."

His hand suddenly reached her shorts, she smiled looking away, "Just so you know I'm going to put up a fight."

He smirked, "Sure, we'll see."

* * *

Saiki turned to her daughter, looking at the clock on a nearby building, the lights were dimming down as the village prepared for the night, "Sakura-Chan, Naruto-kun, it's getting late why don't we go to bed for the night."

"Okay Kaa-san." Sakura reached for her pocket, and gasped, "Oh no I dropped it."

Naruto looked, "What Sakura-Chan?"

The girl turned before heading for the door, "Oh, I'm going to go get something I forgot at Ichiraku."

He stood up, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No! I mean, I'll be fine I'm a big girl."

Naruto looked unsure, "Okay."

When Sakura reached the halfway point she sent a clone home to not arouse worry in her mother's and Naruto's mind. She was just going to go get what she lost and go to bed with her loved ones. Though fate seemed to have other plans.

* * *

It was past midnight as Sasuke walked the same path towards the village gate. He stopped as he saw someone running up behind him, it was Sakura. She was picking something off the ground, "I knew I left it here!" Her ring, her shiny ring that Naruto had bought on their trip to find Tsunade. The girl smiled before turning to see the Uchiha.

The Haruno walked over, "Hey Sasuke what are you doing out this late?" He turned back for a moment, he looked away before speaking, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Oh, um…I dropped something important earlier, don't tell Naruto or he might be upset with me for losing it. So what are you…" Sakura saw the bag on his back, shock took her before she frowned, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah."

This somewhat annoyed Sakura, who dug her feet into the pavement, "Why? Are you not satisfied with what you have?"

Sasuke grunted, "What do you mean?"

"You're the last Uchiha, the village loves you, you always have sensei's attention, you've had a loving family most of your life."

"But I lost my clan to Itachi and my Mother is…" He suddenly became quiet, but spoke up again, "I will have vengeance on Itachi, and that crazy eyed monster." Sakura clenched her fists, "What will revenge solve Sasuke? You'll just be fighting yourself after them. You'll lose what you have just for your ambitions. The monster, I want justice too, he'll get his."

He didn't listen, "From here on, a new path will open for all of us."

"Sasuke you're not making sense anymore. Listen to your…"

"You just don't understand."

Sakura was growing increasingly peeved, "Understand what? Watching the closet person in your world disappear, being betrayed by those you love most, pain, loneliness. I know how it feels, but you and I both have our mothers back, we can rebuild. You don't have to leave. Stay with us."

"No Sakura, let me correct you. YOU can rebuild. I can never have that back, after tonight."

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked agitated levels now critical, he remained silent. "Sasuke, what is that supposed to…"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" He yelled, Sharingan ablaze as he faced her. Sakura gasped as he walked away.

"I'm going to get Naruto!" She called out. He suddenly appeared behind her and gripped her in a headlock, "S-Sasuke?"

"You know Naruto and I have always competed, I won everything except fights…and you. Out of everything, he became better than me. Then even you." Sakura was bug eyed as he growled, "I can't have you do that Sakura, I can't have you!"

She flinched as he tossed her on the ground. He picked her up and groped her before holding a kunai to her face, "I wonder what you taste like, since your Naruto's whore."

"I'm not a whore!" She yelled back, her mind was still in chaos so she couldn't control her chakra as well. Sasuke mashed his lips onto hers, his tongue went in quickly, before she could bite. "Hm, you do taste like his favorite flavor. Remember what you said, don't tell Naruto." She struggled before he punched her on the ground and pinning her, "What, what are you doing!?!"

He slammed her face on the pavement to shut her up as he tied her arms. She struggled fiercely before he held her up to a tree and pinned her facing it. Her arms above her head being held by a kunai. Sasuke then roamed her as the girl plead as best she could for him to stop, but all that came out was a violent stutter that made her voice unrecognizable. A squeeze of her ass and she screamed, he covered her mouth. He kissed her neck and released her mouth before putting a hand to unbutton her shorts, "Say my name, correctly, and I might let you go…" Sakura had tears streaming as he cupped her face, "Say it Sakura…like the fan girl you are….the one you always will be to me."

"S-Sas-Sa-S-Sasuke-kun…" He jolted her awake again as she gasped, "Do you want to come with me Sakura…restore my clan?" His Sharingan bore into her, "H-Hai…Sasuke-kun."

He sneered before pushing her to the ground, her hair was a mess as she lay on the ground, he forced her to gaze again, "Tell me what I want…"

She looked up, "I love you Sasuke-kun, please let me help with your revenge, I'll do anything Sasuke-kun…I…I'll do anything Sasuke-kun. Anything...please...please Papa, please Papa stop it…Please stop Papa, don't hurt me anymore Papa, I'm a good girl Papa. Why don't you love me Papa?" Sasuke looked surprised, "Sakura?"

She looked up, her eyes changed, they were empty, "Yes Papa?"

He felt off guard, "Stop."

She collapsed on the ground in a crying mess as he kicked her, "Stop…Stop…I said stop Sakura!" Then he saw her, the marks on her body as she said something else…Sasuke heard it as he soon realized what he had done. "Mommy……he hurt me mommy…Papa hurt me again" He picked her up as she looked at him, "Why Papa? Why are you doing this to me…to Naruto-kun, we, we…" She clenched her head, "Papa, stop Papa!"

"Sakura I'm Sasuke, not Papa! Sasuke!"

"I don't want a baby Papa, I'm sorry I killed otouto/imuto Papa…I don't wanna go to Oto Papa. I don't want to go Papa, please Papa I'm sorry. I…I didn't tell anyone about the it Papa. Just like you said…I didn't tell no one." She wrapped around him, "I...I can do good Papa. I'm not useless, see you don't have to lock me away right? Right Papa? I'm a good girl, please say I'm a good girl...please..." She nuzzled against him as he knocked her off.

Sakura was whimpering and crying as her clothes were messy. Her ring fell out of her pocket as she noticed it, Sasuke undid her bindings and she fell on the ground, picked up the ring and clutched it, rocking back and forth. He touched her, Sasuke touched her and he saw the end result. He finally learned why Sakura was so weird. He grabbed her wrist, "No Papa! Sakura no want to go back to Oto!" He accidentally pressed harder, "No! Please don't hurt me! Don't hurt me anymore." He trembled, completely thrown by this, he composed his question as he let go gently, watching her eyes revert back, "Your father…a-abused you?"

She nodded as he stumbled, it all made sense, the mood swings, the lack of personal respect, clothing, why she only went to the library outside school, why she was going to see Ino's father, the story Naruto told him, it all clicked together "That's…that's why you were different…bullies at school and at home you were…."

He began to sweat, shaking his head, even Itachi's words going through his mind, _'No one can master that style so young, especially a thirteen year old kunoichi with signs of abuse.'_ "I…I didn't know….Sakura…Sakura…I didn't know…..I never…" She looked up at him as he cringed, "I just…tonight that freak eyed monster he. He made Kaa-san…Hinata-Chan…I slept with Hinata-Chan against her will….he controlled her…and he controls Kaa-san still….I have to have the power to kill them all, I have to save Hinata and Kaa-san. I need to kill Itachi. I have to do it alone…" He placed her on a bench before, "Let the baka…let him love you that way…the way I can't…get some sleep, go home. Forget about me, tell them all to forget about me." He began to walk away as she followed mindlessly, he turned around to see her, staring into space. She was a zombie in this state. He walked her back and knocked her out on the bench, placing her ring on her finger.

He grabbed his bag and turned where he left her on the bench, "Sakura, Arigato."

He walked away, "And don't tell Naruto." Sakura twisted before relaxing finally.

* * *

Kimimaro stood on a hill with the remaining members of the sound four kneeling before him. "Are you ready Sasuke-sama?"

"Hai, let's go."

In the shadows, Spiegel chuckled, "Alright I'll protect the Uchiha's route, but this better be worth it."


	41. Well, go get em

**_A/N: Well, more editing later...here we go again. I'm sorry I take too long, life is confusing._**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto: Owner and Propierty of Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

It was early morning as Izumo and Kotetsu carried large stacks of paper down the road, "Why does Hokage-sama have to have all these forms."

"Hey can you blame her, after all the crap the village has taken since Orochimaru." Kotetsu looked at the ground after his partner's statement, "Yeah I guess you're right."

The two turned to see a pink girl on a park bench, it was strange to see who it finally was, Haruno Sakura, "Hey isn't that the kunoichi from Kakashi's team?"

"Yeah, what the hell is she doing out here? Did Toshiro come back too?"

"Who knows. Hey, wake up you can't sleep out here!"

Sakura shot up and looked around, the two assistants analyzed that she had not fallen asleep on that bench, "What time is it?"

"Uh…7:15."

Sakura began waving her fists up and down and stomping her feet on the ground, "Kuso. Kuso. Kuso!"

Kotetsu spoke, somewhat awkwardly, "Uh what's wrong?"

Sakura stood, "No time! I need to tell the Hokage something immediately!"

They both looked at each other, then back at the girl, "Like what?"

**

* * *

**

Tsunade shot up**, "SASUKE DID WHAT!?!" **

Sakura nodded, some new bruises noticeable, "Yeah, he knocked me unconscious after…" She clenched her fists. The Hokage looked worried as she began to treat the welts, "After he what Sakura?"

"He…um…touched me…..and I had a breakdown."

Tsunade's face became stern, she finished healing the girl, "Go home Sakura."

"But."

"Just go home for now okay, your mother is worried about you." The pink haired kunoichi had no say in the matter now. It was out of her hands.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama."

* * *

Yaken awoke as he did every day, bed head and scratching his ear with his foot. "Alright, better wake everyone up." And with that he leaped out of bed and opened his door to start his daily ritual of being an alarm clock.

He slipped a paper slip under one door as a smoke bomb went off. A bone smashed thru the door, "Well, Shinn's up."

He moved to the next room and opened the door grabbing the occupant from her bed and slinging her over his shoulder. He left her on the counter in the kitchen before dumping water on her head, "What the hell shithead!"

"Good Morning Bitch!" Yaken smiled happily.

Tayuya growled before jumping off the counter to grab her flute, "I'm going to move in with Saku after today because of you!"

"Aw, you know you'll miss me."

* * *

Tsunade stood looking out her window, "With all of the jonin and most of the chunin on missions or on guard we have a situation they can't handle." She turned, "I have no better person at the moment to accept the mission at hand."

She turned to face Shikamaru, now in chunin vest, "There are only few, but gather all the genin and some of the available chunin you can find."

The Nara boy sighed, "This is so troublesome, alright what do I have to do?"

"Retrieve Uchiha Sasuke at all costs."

"Right, wait what." The boy turned as he thought of the reasons why his fellow genin would leave at a spur of the moment, or at all. What could push him over the edge. "Alright."

"Oh and Shikamaru." The boy looked at the Hokage, "I do want one person on this mission; he'll get that gaki back."

* * *

Naruto awoke to still see Sakura missing, he jumped up and immediately ran downstairs, "Saiki-san!" The woman turned with a similar look that Sakura would've had on her face, "Hm, what is it Naruto-kun?"

"**I'm seeing double!"** Kyuubi yelled enthusiastically as Naruto's eye twitched, _'I think Sakura-Chan would have a problem with that.'_

"**I couldn't hurt though, just let me have that one too!"**

'_SHUT…THE FUCK…UP!'_

He shook his head before returning to the matter at hand, "Have you seen Sakura-Chan?"

"You mean she wasn't there?" the woman asked presumptious. "How'd you?"

She frowned, "Sakura ran inside this morning, she said something I couldn't understand before running off to the Uchiha compound."

Naruto looked serious now, "Why would she run off like that?" Before he could continue there was a knock at the door.

He opened it to find, "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

"We have a situation Naruto, get your gear and c'mon."

"I can't I need to run an errand."

The Nara sighed annoyed, "Troublesome, cancel it I'm here with orders. Sasuke left the village last night."

The blond became quiet as he stared at the other boy in shock, "He did what?"

Sensing the tension Shikamaru adopted a more serious tone, "Defected, Sakura was a witness before waking up this morning on a park bench."

Naruto's face became stern as Sakura's mother eavesdropped. Her face paled as she stopped everything she was doing, "I'll grab my gear. I'll meet you at the gate in a few minutes."

Shikamaru sighed, "While you're at it, find anyone that could help."

Naruto shut the door as the Haruno woman leaned against the wall, "I'll make sure Sakura-Chan's okay, do what you need to do."

He never looked back, "Arigato Saiki-san."

* * *

_10 minutes later...._

Shikamaru sat in front of the Akamichi compound when he began eating a bag of potato chips, "BBQ flavored." He emptied it out to find one left. "Last one, looks like it's mine."

A shadowy figure began running towards him as Choji immediately jumped out and swiped the chip from Shikamaru's hand. The shadowy animal jumped out only to find the Akamichi boy had already eaten the chip. "No one eats the last one but me!"

Akamaru flopped to the ground as Kiba smirked, "Shino's with his dad on a mission and I don't know where Hinata is so…what's going on Shikamaru?"

* * *

_Konoha cross town- 5 minutes later_

Naruto skidded down a railing towards another district. He headed towards the gate before seeing the people he was looking for gathered nearby.

Tayuya sat quietly on a hillside with Yaken and Shinn talking about something, her face indicated she had very little interest in the story, but the individuals. "And I'm telling you it works."

Shinn groaned agitated, "I doubt it."

She looked at the white haired genin, the face of the member of her former team entering her head, _'He's definitely related to Kimimaro.' _

Before she could comprehend her next thought, someone grabbed her arm. She growled before turning to see who it was, "Aren't you Saku's man whore?"

Naruto rolled his eye before talking, "Look you're from Oto right?"

"Duh dumb fucker." Naruto clenched on her arm, "Come with me." He dragged her off as she looked surprised before flailing, "Hey what are you!?!"

"Uh Naruto?" Shinn's voice spoke, he looked back at a confused Yaken and the Kaguya heir. Yaken scratched his head, "What are you doing with the bitch?"

"I told you to stop calling me that fucktard!" Tayuya yelled.

"Shut up bitch!" Shinn sighed before pushing Yaken ahead of him; he turned to Naruto, "Where are we going?"

"Main gate."

* * *

Lee stood on a railing, with a crutch under his left arm. Neji stood next to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yosh, Hokage-sama's treatments have been quite successful! I'll be back on my feet in no time! But I must thank Sakura-Chan, her chakra saved me from having to go into painful surgery!" Lee's eyes watered as he smiled, "She is so kind, it matches her beauty. I shall marry her!"

* * *

Sakura stopped in her tracks before shivering and twitching, "No bad thoughts, no bad thoughts."

* * *

Neji spoke, "Lee you know she's seeing Naruto, right?"

The mini-Gai felt his heart sink at the obvious admission, "Naruto-kun has bested me in yet again."

The two had their attention stolen from that subject as they turned to see Shikamaru's group. "I wonder what is wrong?"

It only took a few minutes for the Nara boy to explain the whole situation for the two other genin. Both were not pleased with the subject needless to say, "So, that's it, Naruto will meet us at the gate once he's gathered his part of the group and we go after Sasuke."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think he'll just go on his own? Uchiha seems to have a long history with him."

The pineapple haired chunin sighed, "It would be troublesome, but I'm hoping he won't."

Lee frowned as he spoke up, "Well I will have to be left out of this one."

Neji looked at his teammate, "Are you sure?"

The green spandex clothed Lee looked away before smiling, "Yosh! Do not worry, I shall be back on my feet in no time! My goal for today is to climb these stairs to the top."

* * *

The group headed made it to the gate, only to find Naruto and the members of Team Stray ready to go. Some members were already uneasy at the thought of teaming up with a group of known defectors as the Inuzunka boy brought up, "Wait, wait…Naruto when Shikamaru told you to get help, he didn't mean _them_."

Shikamaru rubbed his face annoyed by the lack of insight, "No Kiba, Naruto was thinking straight."

"Say wha?"

The genius groaned again, "Tayuya is from the sound so she knows the terrain, Yaken is said to be one of the best trackers in the region, and you know how troublesome Shinn is; especially after he killed that sound nin in ten seconds."

"Fuck, the Pineapple head is smart." Tayuya responded with a smirk on her face. Yaken nodded, shooting his arms in the air, "Yeah! Go Pineapple head!"

Naruto spoke annoyed, looking at Shinn, "Is it always this bad?"

Shinn growled in the same dull tone as he looked down at the pavement, "You have no idea."

Shikamaru sighed again, "Very troublesome. Now listen up, I'll only explain this once." He squatted in front of everyone as he explained their plan to , "We'll split into teams."

He laid it out, "The main team will consist of a line formation with Kiba out in front, since he can keep track of the scent we're trailing. In second will be me, so I'll have the best vantage point for handing out commands, in the middle will be Naruto since he can help out anyone the most in case of an ambush. Next is Choji, hope it's okay if I use you as a base buddy, lastly will be Neji. You'll be in the most difficult position, to guard our rear and scan the area with your Byaakugan."

Shikamaru stood, "However since we are not the only ones we have…" Yaken spoke blankly in his interruption, "Let me guess we're the "advanced" team sent to scout ahead of you, and the puppy and his owner could keep a clear scent to follow. Right?"

The Nara heir looked stunned, "How did you…too troublesome."

Yaken sighed, "Well…keep up." His gaze and hair became more animalistic by a chakra increase. He squatted on all fours before sniffing the ground, "Northeast, Shinn take aerial, Bitch give the pup a scent sample, and try to keep up."

Tayuya growled, "Honestly why are we even helping, the bastard was a fucking prick. I'd rather go see Saku right now."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah me too."

Shikamaru smirked at the chance to 'activate' Naruto and Tayuya. "Did I mention Sasuke attacked Sakura before he left? Hokage-sama mentioned that he even did certain things that violate team ethics and protical...including violation of personal space."

Naruto and Tayuya's chakras turned in pure anger, **"He…Did…WHAT!?!"**

Yaken barked, "Finally Some motivation! Let's go!" He sped off on all fours at an amazing pace. Shinn ran before sprouting wings, to the surprise of the genin except Naruto. Tayuya suddenly started to change before jumping off.

"Let's go!" Naruto roared. The rest of his team scrambled as Kiba took off first and the operation began. They entered the woods.

* * *

Haruno Saiki ran towards the Uchiha compound as a memory went through her mind.

_She sat on a stone as a black haired woman wiped her hair with a towel, "You seriously have no idea who you are?"_

"_No, and I don't know if Master is telling the truth or not."_

_The woman sighed pointing to the seal on her neck, "At least you're outside the Nexus, Saiki-Chan. Master is starting to perfect his seal, now who is he sending us to kill?"_

"Sakura, I hope you don't beat me there!"

---------

Sakura jumped in front of the main door to the head house of the Uchiha compound. She ran up and knocked on the door, constantly. That's when the door opened to reveal a black shirt and short pajama outfit wearing Hinata still with her collar, "Ohayo Nee-Chan." Sakura noticed her voice sounded clear, tired, but not like the same nervous Hinata.

She made sure to keep a straight face, "I need to talk to you Hinata-Chan."

The girl shrugged before speaking sternly, "Sure, but don't wake Mikoto-sama."

The Haruno child walked in as the Hyuga heiress turned Uchiha slave girl shut the door behind her. Sakura walked around before turning to Hinata as the Hyuga spoke, "So why are you here Nee…" Before she could speak Sakura turned, "Why did you sleep with Sasuke?"

"How did you?"

"He told me, after leaving last night. He kissed me, I'm sorry, I had no control, he...he wasn't himself..."

The room became quiet, "You know I got the rest of my memory back this morning."

"Y-You did?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah I did, and I remembered something Sakura." At this point Sakura gulped nervously, "W-What was that?"

The Hyuga girl knocked the Haruno girl on the ground, "You're a bigger loser than I am."

Sakura looked up surprised, "H-Hinata?"

"You were the one always picked on, you never stood your ground, you were the class crybaby. Which brings up my next point."

Hinata lifted Sakura up, **_"Why does Naruto-kun love you and not me!?!"_**

Sakura looked surprised, "You weren't the one that had to worry what would happen to you if you broke clan doctrine. You never inspired hope, you just gave into everything, off in your own stupid world. You weren't looked down upon by your own father like I was!"

Bad move as the Hyuga girl discovered as she took a punch before she was lifted by the collar of her shirt, "Take that back, take that back damnit!"

Hinata flinched, now it was Sakura's turn, "You're the one who wasn't looked down upon, at least you had your memory wiped and didn't have to sleep with a constant reminder, that every single day of your life you were a prisoner in your own home and every little thing you tried to do did nothing to remedy your situation!"

White eyes shivered as jade bore into them, Hinata spoke, "So why, why do you get to have Naruto-kun and not me!"

Sakura flinched as Hinata yelled back, "I was the only one that actually cared about him, but he looked at you! He always looked at you, just because you were different! All you tried to do was to get Sasuke-kun to notice you! What made you stop, you loved him as much as the others! He told me he could still see it! Sakura, why do you love Naruto-kun!"

Sakura responded, **"It's because we like the same things, because we seek the same goal! Because we're teammates! It's because we're the same!"**

"Naruto-kun isn't some easily broken porcelain doll! He stands up for himself and everyone around him, he's always looked down upon and hated for no reason at all. Your reason to be hated is because you're weak, no one likes weakness. Sasuke-kun doesn't like weakness, he thought you were nothing!

_Hinata watched from the playground as Sakura watched the Uchiha training with Naruto, but she was too far away to hear, "Naruto, that weirdo is behind a tree again."_

_"Maybe you should invite her over, I think she's just trying to get your attention. The other girls want too."_

_"Yeah, but she's so annoying. I tried talking to her, unlike that Hyuga girl fainting around you, she followed me for like an hour giving me stuff, I had to yell at her to go away." Hinata looked over at the girl hiding in the trees, she felt sad that the boy knew her feelings and still he tossed them aside and the Haruno didn't even know it._

Just the thought made Hinata even more angry at her, "You're nothing but a desperate skank. A little pink bitch that didn't get the picture that she was suppose to be a lonely, stupid, weird shrieking mole! Why can't you just go back to that hole you crawl out of and let me claim what is rightfully mine!"

"That's enough Hinata!" A woman's stern voice spoke. The girl turned to see Mikoto standing furiously in the kitchen doorway. "M-Mikoto-sama."

"I'm going to have to have a serious conversation with you Hinata, now go wait in my room. Now!"

"H-Hai Mistress."

The Hyuga turned back to Sakura, "I…feel different too." The Uchiha scared the hell out of the girl. Sakura just look ahead as memories filled her head, she did have feelings for Sasuke, she wanted to fit in; he was the symbol of perfection, the prince and she was the servant who would be picked by him.

That's what she wanted, but it was a lie, all a lie.

She was past that now and she tried to compose herself in front of the Uchiha. Mikoto sighed, "I'm sorry about her attitude Sakura, it's just…last night….Never mind, why are you here."

"Actually I'm here because of last night." Mikoto looked worried, "What happened?"

"Sasuke l-left the v-village last night, b-but not before telling me s-something disturbing."

The Uchiha woman watched as Sakura explained, "He said he did something last night, you did something and he then slept with Hinata. " Mikoto's eyes closed, "Sakura-Chan…would mind checking to see if I have something in my eye?"

The pink haired kunoichi backed away, "N-No thanks I think that isn't n-necessary."

"Oh but I think it is." Mikoto opened up her eyes to show blazing Sharingan.

* * *

Naruto jumped passed a tree before looking back, "Something's wrong."

Kiba shouted back, "Don't worry about that right now baka."

The group continued onward as he was gaining distance, "Kiba slow a little would ya."

"I would if the other group wasn't moving so fast!"

"The faster the better, even if we moved slower it's less time we're able to catch them. That's common sense." Naruto replied.

Choji panted, "Well for you it makes sense, you're always training!"

The team passed over regions and boundaries, noticing destroyed traps along the way. "They must've been here, just keep following the traps," Shikamaru ordered.

The team kept moving as Naruto, Akamaru and Kiba began sniffing something in the air, "There's something wrong in the next clearing."

They jumped out over the clearing of the next tree line to find Shizune healing Genma. Naruto jumped down and ran over, everyone following suit, "Nee-Chan what happened?"

Shizune looked up, "We…snuck up on a band of sound ninja carrying some sort of coffin. Everything just happened so fast."

"Which way?" Naruto asked. Shizune pointed and the others followed.

Kiba took off again, followed by the rest of the team in the same formation. They jumped on before seeing Shinn overhead and Tayuya moving from the front. "We had to slow down because of that little pit stop. Where've you guys been, you could've stopped too right?"

Tayuya growled, "Don't blame us damnit, we've hit a snag."

"A snag? What kind of snag?"

Shinn landed in front of the group as the others emerged to be right next to him. **"Doton Kekkai: Dorōdōmu!"**

A large dome of earth appeared over the entire group of nin as Shinn pointed at their prison, "_That_ kind of snag."

Tayuya growled, "Jirobo, that bastard."

* * *

Sakura felt dizzy before being plopped onto something fluffy. "Where…what?"

Mikoto held her down, "Can I ask you some questions, Sakura-Chan?" The feeling that came with being pinned was never felt, the young Haruno felt numb. "Um, s-sure."

"How long have you been acquainted with my son and Naruto?"

She answered, "Since we were placed on the same team, I didn't have anyone before that."

"Why?"

"I-I had no friends, I was lonely, no one wanted to be around me. No one wanted me."

"But what about your father?"

"Papa?"

Mikoto nodded at the soft toned Sakura, "Yes sweetie, your Papa."

The girl suddenly looked like she was going to burst into tears. Mikoto felt an unbearably painful tinge in her heart as she would not recieve the answer to her question. Saiki had run through the door to the compound, stopping to hear her daughter's voice from behind the door. "Mikoto."

The woman looked up to see the older Haruno leaning in the doorway, "You're going to let my daughter go now aren't you?"

The Uchiha woman looked back, "She knows too much."

"I know too much and you've never questioned me about it." Saiki walked over as her daughter looked at her, "Mama."

She looked back at Mikoto before she released Sakura, the woman clenched her head, "I'm not in my right mind, get her out of here before the voice is in my head again."

Saiki waved a hand in front of Sakura's eyes before dispelling the hypnosis jutsu cast upon her. Suddenly Mikoto began screaming in pain in plain sight of the Haruno woman. Sakura's mother ran over as the Uchiha began panting out air, Hinata began squirming as well as Sakura scuttled over to her before seeing a strange seal on the back of the Hyuga's neck.

Hinata began whispering, covered in a sweat. "He's in my head, he's in my head." She curled up into a ball, clutching her head.

Saiki looked back at Mikoto, "What did you do?"

The woman had a look of sheer pain plastered on her face, "He…He made me do it. I put Hinata in the….and…altered…" She lost consciousness as Saiki asked, "Altered what?"

Sakura moved the hair off of Hinata's face before the other girl grabbed her neck and bit into it. "Agh!"

"Sakura!" Saiki pulled Hinata off and shielded her daughter, "Stay behind me, her DNA has been altered!"

Sakura whimpered, "What d-do you m-mean Mama."

The Hyuga had fangs dripping blood from the mouth as the ground underneath began to cool, "She has the DNA of a very bad thing inside of her now."

Hinata coughed on the ground as the pink haired woman shuffled her daughter out of the Uchiha compound.

--------------

Saiki led the girl back to their current home before treating the injury on her daughter's neck, "Sakura-Chan I need to go see Hokaga-sama, I need to discuss this incident with someone who'll understand."

Sakura shook her head, "N-No Hokage-sama busy she wouldn't be able to h-help."

"Do you know someone who could?" Saiki asked as calmly as she could. The girl nodded, "Nii-sama, Nii-sama could help." Sakura's mother raised an eyebrow, "Nii-sama?"

Sakura explained to her mother who her Nii-sama and Nee-Chan were in a simple way; that they, with Naruto, took her into the penthouse across town right after her team was assigned. It came as quite a shock to the woman at just what she had missed. "S-Sakura…go upstairs, I need to run an errand."

"Will you be back Mama?" Saiki nodded as she looked in her daughter's childish eyes. "I promise, I won't leave you again, ever again."

Sakura smiled, "Do you know where Naruto-kun went?"

Her mother sighed, "He, He went after Sasuke." Sakura looked down, "Oh."

"But don't worry sweetie, Naruto-kun is a strong boy, he can bring him back."

"I just want them to be okay."

* * *

Naruto growled next to a growling Tayuya as Kiba tried bashing out of the rock dome again. It didn't work. "Aw man, this thing's tough."

"What'd you expect it's made of solid rock and I feel weaker than I should."

Naruto turned to the pissed kunoichi next to him, "It's draining our chakra isn't it?"

Tayuya nodded, "Yeah, the rock regenerates every time, while everyone trapped inside loses chakra. There is a weak point."

Shikamaru stood from his thinking position, "Alright then Neji will spot it, then we'll…"

"Don't bother Pineapple." Tayuya stood as the rest of the team looked at her. "What do you mean? It's the only…"

"I know a quicker way. Just cover your ears you fucktards" Shinn groaned followed by Naruto who were both the first to cover their ears. Tayuya spun a shiny metal object in her hand before bringing it up to her mouth, _'A flute?'_

She blew note before all of the other genin heard the sound of a twisted note, screaming out before blowing the rock dome away and revealing the one who cast the jutsu. A large, burly nin with an orange Mohawk and strange scars, he growled, "Tayuya you traitorous bitch!" His ears were bleeding from the sound wave. The leaf shinobi uncovered their ears, "It worked."

"Pft, of course it did." Tayuya smirked. Jirobo growled, "I'm not letting you get away!"

Shinn turned as Neji spoke, "We'll waist time if we all fight him, and we can't just let him go." The Kaguya suddenly took off running before extending a bone blade from his right arm. He jumped from behind as his opponent swung his arm and swiped the white haired genin into a tree. "He's too physical for me."

Choji stepped forward, "I'll take care of him, move on ahead."

Shikamaru turned, "Choji."

"Don't worry I can take him, besides I'll just slow you guys down if I keep going."

"_Choji."_

Naruto began walking away. "Naruto where are you?"

He looked back with a cold look, "We need to keep going."

Shikamaru looked back at his friend, "Choji are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, go!"

The group jumped off as Choji turned into his boulder shape and began rolling.

Kiba looked back as the rest of the group went on ahead, "Are we just going to leave him?"

Neji spoke, "He'll just stall, he's not strong enough." Shikamaru smirked, "Just as I thought, you guys don't understand Choji at all."

The group members glanced back, "Choji may not look like he can be a shinobi, but he can be something more, and you shouldn't underestimate him."

Naruto then asked something out of the blue, "Where's Yaken?"

* * *

The group of sound shinobi carrying Sasuke off was not the same as they were before the Sand-Sound invasion. Sakon and Udon were no longer traveling in the same body. Kidomaru was not so fortunate, he had a horrible scar on his face, discoloring his skin from the left side of his mouth to the other side of his head. His upper left arm and lower right arm were covered in large stitches, Kimimaro kept moving forward as the two twins carried the coffin. The white haired nin stopped, "Did you feel that?"

"What?" the spider-like Kidomaru croaked. The group turned around to see a earthen made animal charging towards them. "What the hell is that!?!" Sakon yelled before Kidomaru took out his bow.

The dog-like creature jumped into the air only to be kicked by another unknown force, a dark shadow in the wind. "Nani what was that?"

A blade extended as the figure stabbed the strange canine in the heart. It cried out before disappearing under the ground. It was then the sound shinobi were able to get a look at their mystery savior, Spiegel. "You don't have long, go!"

A large rumble could be heard as a puddle of mud grew from the ground as dirt gave way to five different fissures. Yaken appeared from the mud to face his faceless opponent. He cracked his neck, "You better have a good reason for trying to kill me."

The two familiar blades extended from his opponents arms. "Stealth kill, huh?"

Spiegel nodded as the jinchuuriki smiled, "What if someone, out "stealth's" you?"

"That's not possible." The voice spoke from behind the veil with a hint of arrogance. Yaken began to disappear, "Really?"

Spiegel chuckled, "You'll be an interesting kill, kid."

He reached for something in his pack, _'8 options.' _He took out an injector gun, putting a vile of a strange liquid in place before putting it back in his bag, "Tell you what, you kill me and I'll give you the greatest weapon ever produced."

Yaken's voice echoed out, "It better be damn big!"

* * *

The rest of the group kept moving around the current battle towards the rest of the group. Shikamaru frowned, "Something's not right."

Tayuya nodded, the air was stiff and cold as they gained ground. They kept moving forward even if the environment was turning into something strange. The group from the sound was soon coming into view, "I can see them," Neji announced. That was just before a barrage of arrows shot towards them, missing bu extending large spider webs. The retrieval group discovered the webs were everywhere.

Kidomaru jumped back with his bow, aiming right at them, he chuckled at the precision has trap had given him. It was flawless. Byaakugan was his weakness, "There behind that oak!"

Hyuga Neji would be the nin's downfall.

* * *

Sakura's mother knocked on the door of the address Sakura gave her. An apartment complex was one thing, but the same penthouse, '_Sakura lived here for awhile?'_

The door opened to here shock, it was the man she once served, with different hair and eyes, holding what looked to be a swordmaker's tool, "Oh hey…Sakura's…mom."

"You," she growled angrily, "Do you even know what my daughter has suffered because of what you've made me do for you!"

Taka had a sweat drop, "Uh, Haruno-san, I'm not him."

It was then the relation to Sakura became apparent, "Oh gomen! It's just you look like…so... Honest mistake!" She grinned hiding her embarrassment.

The young man sighed, "Kami you are her mom, come in."

The Haruno walked in to see a blonde girl with her hair down. She immediately gabbed a kunai, when seeing the pink haired woman enter the room, "Down Yugi!"

The blonde groaned before noticing the woman greeting her with a warm smile, "Hi, so you're the Nii Yugito my little Cherry Blossom mentioned right? I'm Haruno…"

Yugito interrupted, "We met, you knocked me into a building."

Saiki became silent at the mere mention of it, "I'm sorry I…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. If anything it means I respect you."

The woman smiled as she laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, he took a sharp intake of air through his teeth. "That stings!" He seethed.

The Haruno, confused, lifted his shirt to see claw marks all over his body. "Kami-sama, did you get into a fight with a wild cat or something?"

He looked around for a moment, "You could say that" Yugito lift her hand in a cat-claw gesture, he looked back annoyed before facing Saiki again, "Anyway, why did you come by?"

_---------_

_5 minutes later...._

"_**THEY DID WHAT!?!"**_

"I don't know about the boy, but the Hyuga girl and Mikoto, they're connected to something called the Nexus. Do you know it by chance?"

Yugito raised an eyebrow, "Nexus?"

Taka frowned, "Yeah, I know it."

The blonde kunoichi turned surprised, "You do?"

He nodded as his eyes spoke the truth, if those who knew him could see past his mask they would see the dark truth he was hiding. "The Nexus is a group of overlapping seals placed on the body which links to the brain stem. Forbidden to the highest degree, the fact is no one has used the original in over a hundred years."

Yugito took interest, "So what's it do?"

Saiki however was caught off-guard, "Original? What do you mean by original?"

The boy scoffed, "Many jutsu created aren't original, they're sometimes the knock off or just a part of the original jutsu. Seals in particular can be designed for lesser or greater strength. Memory altercation seals, mind binder seals, psychic domination seals, bondage seals, blood seals are nothing compared to this seal. The only thing that was said to compare was a super dojutsu refelcting back at the earth from the surface of the moon."

"You mean it could put thoughts and actions into someone's mind, to alter personality."

The boy laughed before scoffing again, "That's nothing, imagine waking up as someone else, the personality, the memories and the voice of your conscience is not yours, it's the controller. No control, no escape from the fog that is placed over your brain. Everything is erased whether you want it to be or not by choice."

Saiki looked suspicious as she answered the male's statement, "It seems like you know it pretty well."

"Unfortunately; it was created by my clan's purist faction."

The woman snapped, "Your clan! Your clan created that monstrosity?"

"Well there's a reason they're all dead then isn't there?" He said back bitterly.

"So then Garyuu has the real thing then."

"I'm going with no, he only blocked your memories, and it seems he can only control Mikoto-sama….and Hinata now too. Besides the last person that was ever even linked with it died over 200 years ago." The two women became quiet as he headed for the door, "Where do you think you're going?" Yugito asked.

He turned back, "I'm going to save Naruto and Yaken's asses. Kami knows they'll need it." The boy jumped off the balcony, "Does he do that a lot?"

"Constantly. You never get used to it." She threw a nearby apple off the balcony.

"Ow! What was that for!?!"

"For being disrespectful to beautiful women you jerk!"

"Since when were you beautiful!?!"

Yugito threw a canonball next time, "Asshole! I'm gonna so kick your ass when you get Naruto back!"

_'She's right I was acting too smug. I'll apologize to Haruno-san later.'_ His eye twitched, "I'm so going to get Yugito-Chan back, an apple is one thing, but we don't even have canonballs!"

* * *

The sun was setting on the first night, only Shikamaru, Naruto, Tayuya, Kiba and Shinn remained. It was still a 3 to 5 advantage. "What are we going to do? Can we attack at night?"

"No, it would be a disadvantage," Shikamaru responded, "We would allow them time to regroup for an advantage."

"So what do we do, if I know Sakon and Kimimaro they move quick, but they won't be idiotic," Tayuya spoke. The rest of the group nodded, but the silence afterwards was deafening.

* * *

Suiitiven got off to a late start as he made his way to find the others. Unfortunately he was about to end up in a firestorm…literally.

"Nani!?!" He jumped out of the way of an oncoming firestorm, a wall of fire was now blocking the path ahead. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Yaken stood against a tree, the stealth part of the battle had ended, "I know you're behind the tree."

He stiffened as Spiegel emerged from the darkened shadow above him, his blades still extended. He was suddenly gripped by the tree itself, "Nani!?!"

Yaken flipped above him before taking out one of his windmill shuriken, he cut him in half, but only to be engulfed in poison gas. "Damn!" He covered his face and backed up just in time.

"Hey, how long have we been going at this!?!"

"That's not important!"

Spiegel pulled his sleeve up before taking out the injector, "It will be over soon enough."

He injected it into his arm. "Alright, now c'mon."

Yaken jumped out making handsigns to see Spiegel copying his exact movements, "Nani!?!"

He didn't understand how this was happening, he was being copied. "**Doton!"**

The two attacks collided force the earth to rumble like a volcanic eruption. The rumble could be felt far away. Yaken engaged in close combat, but the enemy copied every move. _"How the hell is he doing this?"_

He dodged again as Spiegel slashed a large tree, a very large tree, clean down. It knocked into one tree and another tree until the tree Yaken was hidden behind was crushed. "How is this possible!"

Spiegel grew from the splintered bark behind him, "Kill me, and I'll tell you."

"How can you tell me if I kill you?"

"Better figure it out kid!" The black cloth covered shinobi began spinning with his blades close to him.

"**Kusanagi Tatsumaki! (Sword Tornado!)"**

Yaken flipped backwards as a twister began slashing, stabbing and cutting up everything in sight, it came towards him. "Gotta think of a plan," he grunted. He took out another windmill shuriken before soaking it in his chakra, _"This better work."_

He threw it into the twister as it matched the exact turn and speed, the chakra fed from Yaken still as he made handsigns, **"Hyouton: Koraseru! (Ice style: Freeze!)"**

The chakra began turning to ice as it moved towards the dense twister freezing it until Spiegel was held up by his left arm in midair, it was completely frozen.

He began thawing himself out, but not before Yaken pounced, **"Doton: Kobushi no Tsuchi! (Earth Style: Fist of Earth!)"**

The cloth covered nin had his arm broken along with the ice, the blade was shattered as well. He swiped at Yaken with his other blade, getting a hit to his abdominal area. Both fell on either side.

The Gobi jinchuuriki bled profusely, the blade had caused him to be wounded, and may have ruptured a kidney, not to mention a couple of ribs were damaged in the impact from a 5 story tree to a root in the ground.

Spiegel was in no better shape, his left arm was broken and pieces of ice from the frozen architecture in the middle of their battlefield now stuck in his left leg, half of his body was rendered useless, as the cloth over his face was somewhat revealed. Blood trickled from his head. He looked at Yaken. Yaken looked back to see an eye, red with black markings.

"Impossible, you're an Uchiha!?!"

The nin breathed before yelling back, "Hardly!"

"Then how…."

"One doesn't need a bloodline to use dojutsu!"

Yaken was taken aback by that statement as a moment flashed in his mind, "The injector."

Spiegel stood, limping, "I'm not dead yet boy, you're going have to do more than this."

Yaken rubbed some of the earth into his wound, stopping some of the bleeding. "I'm only a few of years younger than you, stop calling me a fucking child." The earth began gathering into a tail behind Yaken. Part of the ice twister fragments on the ground gathered and melted back into water to form a second tail. A third gathered in the form of a miniature gust.

Spiegel breathed out, "I see now, you're an element master."

"Damn straight." The jinchuuriki replied by getting on all fours.

They were going to try this again.

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch downstairs as her mother walked down, "Sweetie, it's late." She nodded, "I know, but…"

A hand was held out, "Naruto will be okay. I understand why you're so worried."

"You do?"

Saiki smiled, "Why sure I remember when your father was on missions and how it kept me awake, but he'd always come home and comfort…me."

She watched Sakura's head lowered as she became quiet, it felt like another knife to the heart. "Did he…did he ever…" Sakura was about to let go of her mother's hand when the woman grabbed it tighter. She led her upstairs before sitting her on the bed as she crouched down and moved Sakura's bangs away from her face.

"You're so shy, what have I told you about hiding your pretty face."

Sakura sniffled as tears fell from her eyes. She missed that soft voice, the same soothing tone that came with the next question, "Why are you crying?"

"I-I….m-missed you." The girl began crying a little harder, "I…went to the memorial stone a lot, even when I wasn't supposed to. I-I thought y-you were d-dead…and l-left me alone."

Saiki wiped away her daughter's tears as she tried to calm her, "I made sure that you would be taken care of Sakura. You were, and still are, the most important thing to me. Did you access the account I left you, just like I told you?"

The girl nodded, "Y-Yeah, but it…it was empty." Saiki's eyes widened slightly, "T-Tou-san emptied it a month before I received it."

Her mother whispered in shock, "He did what?"

It was another line crossed. Sakura nodded as she continued in a meek voice, "And h-he ripped up my first report card and the note from my teacher."

The woman looked at her, "Why?"

"B-Because it said I s-scored the h-highest. I studied a lot. From then on it had become…" She became quiet, "You know it was 5 years until I had clothes that fit me again."

Her mother just listened, "I can't sleep, like a normal person. I didn't eat as much as I should."

Her mother spoke, "I'm sorry Sakura."

The girl didn't stop, "I talk to inanimate objects, I run away scared, I'm a crybaby, until I was rescued I walked around outside mistaken for another shunned slum orphan."

"Sakura that's enough, you can stop."

"I've kissed men three times my age, I've kissed girls the same age, I've been touched, I've been scared, I…" Saiki stopped her, tears falling from her eyes, "No more Sakura-Chan, please don't tell me anymore. I can't take anymore."

"I'm…I'm sorry Kaa-san."

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." The embraced in a hug as Sakura spoke, "Kaa-san, will Naruto really be okay."

"Hai, now…sniff…let's get to bed. Okay?"

"K-Kay."

* * *

Naruto jumped through forestry with a somber face, he could feel the pain from afar, but something else wasn't sitting well. "Does anyone still feel weird?" Tayuya asked.

"Yeah," Shinn relied in a low tone. Akamaru whimpered, "Whatever it is, it's got Akamaru scared," Kiba responded. Shikamaru sighed before Naruto spoke, "It feels like it's following us, like a shadow."

Kiba looked confused, "So what, is it a threat?"

"Are you that fucking dumb!?!" Tayuya yelled, "No." She looked back at Naruto, "It's only shadowing us. Therefore it hasn't posed a threat, let it go, the mission is Sasuke."

"Right."

* * *

Taka stopped, "No…" He squatted on the ground and sniffed it. He put on his wireless radio, "Yugito-Chan you there?"

He received a reply, _"Yeah, what's going on out there?"_

The jonin began walking down on the forest floor, "I passed a dead sound nin, I thought I killed him in the invasion but…."

He saw a figure slumped under a tree. He ran over, recognizing the skinny frame instantly. "I just found Choji."

"_How is he?"_ Yugito's voice answered back. "Not good, better get Hokage-Baa-Chan up, I'll be sending any other wounded with clones. But Yugito we have a bigger problem."

"_Akatsuki or Yuugure?"_

"Worse."

"_Garyuu?"_

"Worse." He stressed the word harder as static came back before Yugito.

"…_..I don't understand, what could be worse than them?"_

"_**Her."**_ There was another silence before Yugito spoke again, "_I'll warn Hokage-sama, but then I'm coming after!"_

"In the meantime I'll intercept the retrieval team, this isn't about Sasuke anymore"

The boy made the infamous t-shaped handsign that came with his otouto's Kage Bunshin. The clone picked up the Akimichi boy, "Get him to Konoha Hospital."

"I know, I'm you remember?" the clone replied annoyed. The real version scoffed before jumping off into the trees once again.

* * *

Sakura sat looking out the window when a shadow glimpsed by her eye, she got up and opened the window. The girl looked around before whispering, "Nee-Chan?"

A blonde head flipped upside down revealing her smiling face, "You're getting good" The genin squeaked in utter surprise before falling on her behind, Yugito looked annoyed, "You still need to work on that though Sakura-Chan."

The girl in question scratched her head and smiled nervously. She stopped, with her bright green eyes looking up at the 16 year old in her window.

"Nee-Chan, what are you doing here?"

The other female's smile disappeared as she spoke, "I'm going after Naruto."

Sakura immediately shot to her feet, "I knew something was wrong! I'll get my gear."

"No."

The pink haired girl froze at the denial by the older kunoichi, she turned to face her. "But why, Naruto and Sasuke are both my teammates and……" She paused before clenching her fists, "I have as much right as you to go after them!"

The room became quiet as Yugito smiled, "You remind me of them you know."

The younger girl looked confused as the elder smirk, "And I do so hate being left out of the loop." She held her head up, "Do you have any objections with it Haruno-san?"

Sakura's mother walked out from the shadows of the bedroom as her daughter spoke, "Kaa-san?"

The elder Haruno rubbed her forehead, "Look here's what'll happen, Sakura will get some sleep. And in the morning we'll follow your trail, if I know those…Yuugure, like I remember, they'll probably send a couple of people." She wanted to say something else instead of Yuugure, but Saiki didn't want to risk scaring or encouraging her daughter. Yugito asked a question, "So which of the four will they send?"

Saiki raised an eyebrow, "Four?"

The Nibi jinchuuriki looked unsettled, but spoke rhetorically, "Don't tell me…there are more?" The pink haired woman held up two fingers.

"Damnit, I have to move!" Yugito growled before disappearing towards the gate.

Sakura turned to her mother, "Ka…" Saiki pointed to the bed in an instant, "Sleep."

"H-Hai Kaa-san."

* * *

Spiegel dodged as a frenzied Yaken started charging after him, the tail of water gathered in front of him, unfortunately the cloth covered nin looked back. The tail made from the earth smashed into his stomach followed by a claw. Yaken was literally trying to bury this shinobi into the earth. When he made his next swipe, a unique counter happened.

The nin exploded before sending shuriken everywhere. The sun was rising in the distance as the small weapons struck the jinchuuriki in multiple places. He pulled out one of the ninja stars from his chest before growling. Spiegel held up his remaining blade as Yaken's earth tail blocked it. Sparks flew.

"You are getting very annoying, kid." Yaken gathered chakra into his palm, "Stop calling me a fucking kid!"

The hand grabbed onto his side, "Got a present for yah!" There was a flash as lightning and fire combined. Smoke rose into the sky.

-----

Suiitiven jumped above the trees before spotting it, "What the hell is that?"

------

Yaken cough along with his opponent as the smoke cleared. The jinchuuriki's hand was steaming as the chakra keeping his tails in place collapsed. Spiegel lifted his arm out of the new crater, his skin was charred and he could not get up from paralysis. Yaken limped over as the now ragged looking Spiegel tossed his bag in front of him. "Nani?"

"Sempai…warned me not to be….so…so reckless," his voice was hoarse as his shaking hand pointed to the bag, "In…inside…is the weapon."

Yaken limped over before picking the bag up and opening this, it was the injector and a group of what looked like medicine or a drug. The boy growled as he held it, "A fucking drug? I killed you for a fucking drug?"

"That…fool, is no drug." Spiegel coughed up more blood as he felt the darkness coming as Yaken asked, "Then what is it?"

The coughing shinobi asked his final question, "What's your name?"

"You want to know who killed you?"

Spiegel laughed even with the lack of air in his lungs. "Yeah, stupid isn't it?"

"I'm Yaken."

"Spiegel, you've killed Spiegel." Yaken raised an eyebrow, "…What's your real name."

The dying nin smiled, "Fuck off."

The Gobi jinchuuriki soon only heard only silence as the sounds of a dying man stopped. He just stared at the body, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. Yaken walked over before noticing the blade remaining on his corpse.

He took it off the body before noticing a metal clasp he placed it over his arm before it clamped down, "What the?" A tattoo appeared on a hole in his shirt's upper arm sleeve. The blade began channeling chakra, "H-Hey, cut it out!"

His wounds began opening again as he fell to the ground in pain, his eyelids became heavy. "Great, I'm going under too. At least the sun's out."


	42. The End of a Friendship

Taka moved faster, he had just sent another clone carrying Neji back to the village. How many more was he going to find, along with those he thought dead by his own hands. He came to a tree before stopping, "Nani?" His voice became soft at the scene of destruction. The trees that he expected to be jumping through ended as he jumped to the ground. He moved towards a strange ice swirl in the center of the carnage. The eerie silence, the eerie silence was what reminded him of some horror shinobi and weapons were capable of producing.

His footsteps were the only sounds he heard as ground zero came into view. The dead body smiling on the ground was the first sight, "That's." He paused, "Who the hell killed him?"

He looked around before spotting the jinchuuriki lying on the ground. "Yaken." He ran over and checked his pulse, he laughed nervously, "How come you get to kill the first one." He created two clones and they picked up the brown haired chunin, an exhausted look plastered on his face. They began the trek back to Konoha as the real shinobi continued onward.

* * *

Naruto, Tayuya and Shinn continued onward, they had left Kiba and Shikamaru to deal with the others. They ran into another forest clearing before encountering Kimimaro. He stood in front of the coffin as he faced them, "I'm afraid, I cannot let you pass."

The red head took out her flute as Shinn stood in front of an increasingly feral Naruto and the enemy's former teammate to the suprise of them both, "No, I'll handle him."

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow, "I remember you, how you ran. Will you run now as well?"

"No. This time you're alone." Shinn started running towards him with bone swords extending. The two Kaguya clashed in the middle of the field as the elder jabbed, the younger flipped out of the way before his fingertips shot out like bullets. The sound shinobi had barely any time to react as his opponent jumped at him again. this time a javelin from the right palm extended. He dodged that as well before his own bone sword grew from his elbow able to be gripped in his hand. Both body-based weapons were discarded as the two skid back from one another.

Kimimaro let out a huff, noticable to Tayuya as Naruto watched in awe, _"This is the bloodline limit Shinn has?" _

The sound nin's voice broke the silence, "I'm surprised that you've been able to keep on par with me up until now."

Shinn continued to hold a crouching stance as the curse mark began to spread on Kimimaro's body, "Do not consider yourself fortunate. You'll still have to get through me and Tayuya, you know better."

The kunoichi stood firm, "That's right I do." Naruto looked up at her as she held up her flute, "This is where I belong now, with something meaningful to go back to. And no fucking way am I going to give up to a shit like you!"

Kimimaro growled for only a moment as he turned back to the coffin, "It looks as if he's finally ready to wake up."

Naruto suddenly felt a dark chakra emanating from the coffin, it began literally swirling around it before exploding the wooden container open into pieces. A ring of ash surrounded the inside contents. A dark skinned, long haired figure appeared as the chakra receded into him. The blonde boy stood shocked to see his first friend, "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha faced away as he looked down at his hands before Naruto heard a sound he never heard. Laughter. Sasuke was chuckling; laughing darkly. He had fallen to his lust for power, which meant only one thing for the Uzumaki. He was going to get the Uchiha at all cost; Alive or Dead, "Can you two handle this guy?"

Tayuya and Shinn turned shocked. Naruto's voice was now cold; emotionless, nothing like they had ever heard from him before. He was ready to execute his orders, he was ready to use his training, he was ready to kill.

"Sure." Was the only response as it slipped from Shinn's mouth, his bone armor began appearing on his arms.

"Arigato." That was all the blond boy said before he began running after the Uchiha.

Kimimaro was blocked from interfering as three ogres stood around him from clouds of smoke, "You don't mind if I help Bone boy?" Shinn shook his head, "No, we're team, now we'll fight like one."

* * *

Back in the village Sakura was also running; towards the gate of the village, when a voice stopped her, "Sakura!" She skidded to a halt before turning to see Tsunade standing with her arms crossed, "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"To get Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun," she replied with a look of determination.

The Hokage only sighed. Team 7 was becoming synonymous with migrane, "Sakura, I've been sending everyone available don't worry so much."

The pink haired girl suddenly turned, without even a hesitation, and started off running again before jumping out into the trees just beyond the gate of Konoha.

The blonde woman growled as Kakashi arrived with a look of confusion, he had been on a mission just before this chaotic day started, "You wanted to see me when I got back Hokage-sama?"

She suddenly swung a punch, which the silver haired jonin managed to dodge by a hair, "Trust me Kakashi, you're going to start actually wanting to get hit by that after what I have to tell you."

* * *

Naruto jumped through the forest for what seemed like an eternity only to come out over a waterfall. On each side of the fierce waters, a statue as tall as a mountain; one of the Shodaime Hokage and one of someone Naruto didn't have the time to recognize. Though the hair was similar to his friend, currently standing on the head of said statue. The blonde ran out to the Shodaime's head and yelled, "Sasuke!"

The raven haired genin stopped before turned towards him. Naruto's fists clenched as he got a look, his friend's left eye was inverted black and yellow. "What do…"

Before Sasuke could even speak, Naruto flickered in front of him and landed a punch to his face. He began to stand only to have Naruto throwing him by the shirt into the other side of the statue. His face was stern, anger cracking through as the boy moved to punch his friend a couple of more times in the face. Then another time, Naruto was going to try to knock him out right there, but to no avail.

He lifted Sasuke by his collar as the boy didn't even look at him. The Uchiha spoke, "You found out, didn't you?" Naruto punched him in the face before breathing in thru his nose, "Look at me."

Sasuke didn't comply as Naruto slammed him to the ground and pulled him back up, this time drawing slight blood, "**Look at me!**"

The Uchiha's gaze shifted to the blonde who never flinched, "I've made one thing clear to you from day one, if you ever _ever_ touched her like that, I would kill you."

"And why is that?" the boy replied gripping Naruto's arms tightly before pushing up. He smirked as he suddenly was the one to lift the blonde in the air. "Was it because we're teammates? Or that she was something I could never have?"

Naruto's eyes turned red as Sasuke's curse receded. "I noticed that, she could've been mine first. I didn't get involved because she was nothing; no, I let you have her. Then again I have no use for the weak, which is why I won't waste my time fighting over a girl, with a dobe no less."

The blonde slammed his foot in Sasuke's face, "I could've seen this coming, I could've prevented you from becoming what you are, but you fell too quickly. Why are you so power hungry Sasuke!?!"

The raven haired boy threw him off the statue and across the waterfall. _'What will revenge solve for you.'_

Sasuke turned as Naruto was behind him again. He was ready to throw another punch at his friend, who turned and grabbed his weapons pack from the boy, before knocking the blonde into the Shodaime monument. He grabbed shuriken, kunai and razor wire but had to react when Naruto flickered behind him once again, he shifted his feet before knocking the blonde back again with ease.

Naruto began to stand again as the Uchiha made rapid handsigns, "**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"** A fireball engulfed the other boy in a second before clearing up. The other genin then struck, "**Kaze no Yaba!"**

Sasuke jumped away as Naruto countered with handsigns at the same time he was, "**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!"**

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

Fireballs were blown away by a large gust of air, the shuriken were knocked back as well. The Uchiha moved fast as he hit Naruto in the stomach, then swiped a kick knocking the genin into the water.

It became quiet as Sasuke began to look away again. Naruto would never understand in his mind what it was like, no one would. He was an avenger.

There was a large explosion as the water shot high into the air as the raven haired boy looked back to see Naruto standing on the water. No word was spoken as both looked in each other's eyes. The Uchiha jumped down the falls as lightning gathered in the palm of his hand, a sphere soon became visible in Naruto's as both impacted, **"Chidori!"**

"**Rasengan!"**

The attacks collided head on as both boys held his ground on the water. Their eyes met with the lightning flashing, the Rasengan swirling.

Both were blown backwards, skipping across the water like a couple of stones across a lake. Naruto flipped himself back on his feet as Sasuke skidded to his.

The Uchiha took out his shuriken lined with razor wire, Naruto pulled out his katana before they ran at each other again. Sasuke jumped into the air and Naruto, suddenly dropped into the water. This sudden action made the Uchiha confused, but should he be? After all, Naruto was his best friend. And since he was his best friend the words of Itachi came into his mind. He began thinking, _'I'll kill you Naruto, you can die in order for the power to have my revenge.' _

Sasuke landed on the water before feeling something from below, "A whirlpool?"

He jumped away again as Naruto shot out of the center, razor wire met sword edge; both weapons were thrown away in the ensuing rage, slamming into the rock. Storm clouds began to gather overhead as if the world sensed another battle of fate.

They stood across from eachother once more as Sasuke spoke, "Make your move dobe."

He expected Naruto to come head on, to charge again, but instead there was a total shock. The blonde had turned and began walking away. Sasuke's face turned from calm to angered, "You turn your back on me! Well Naruto!?!"

The blonde didn't respond as he kept walking. Sasuke ran in front of him and grabbed his throat, "Why are you running coward!?!"

He clenched down as Naruto responded,** "You're the one who is running."**

The Uchiha looked instead of acted out again. "Cowards are the ones who always take the easy road for power, to accept it when it is so easily laid in front of them. When you were born Sasuke, everyone thought you're the best because you were born into power."

Naruto punched him in the stomach and knocked him into the rock face, "You were brought up to be superior, everyone around you encouraged it, but we; I, I know the truth."

Sasuke growled, "Shut up, you know nothing! Nothing about me!"

Naruto looked up with piercing red eyes, **"Don't I!?!"**

His claw suddenly slammed into Sasuke's throat, "I was the one that taught you some things early on! I was the one you could talk to! I was your equal, but you would throw it all away just for a shot at Fratricide!"

"You still don't understand me! What it's like to be betrayed, to have to view people differently for the rest of your life!"

"**SHUT UP SASUKE!"** The jinchuuriki roared, "Unless you see me as an equal, then you will die, or will have to live with the fact that I will be hanging over your head forever!"

The blonde dropped him, "Go on to Orochimaru if you want, I won't care a damn what happens to you. **You're beneath me**"

He began walking away before Sasuke spoke, "Fine."

Naruto stopped and turned to see Sasuke put his headband back on, "Have it your way, Naruto."

The other boy smiled as Sasuke stood across, from him once again. The water was about to turn violent as red chakra and Sharingan came alive. Naruto turned around as the logs began to flow down the rushing water.

The Uchiha launched one with his leg at his friend as Naruto shattered the log with a punch covered in wind chakra. Sasuke casted another fire jutsu as Naruto blew a surge of water up towards the incoming torch. The other boy's onyx eyes flashed to the side as he saw Naruto appear in the blink of an eye. "Stop messing with me!"

He threw a kunai in the other direction surprising Naruto's clone when it dispersed. The real Naruto pulled the kunai out of his side before feeling his leg go numb. "T-This is..."

_A young Naruto watched from a crate outside as Uchiha Mikoto, dressed in Police force garb, was creating something in a potion kit. He watched curiously as she was polishing kunai with the clear liquid, Sasuke shouted, "Hey!" Itachi raised an eyebrow as Sasuke pointed accusingly, "You're peeping at Kaa-san!"_

_He scoffed, "No I'm not, she's polishing kunai with this strange liquid."_

_Itachi spoke, "That's her paralysis potion, she makes it for infiltration missions for me and the police force if it hits the right spot it can make an opponent helpless by making a person's chakra being used against them."_

Naruto growled as he fell on a knee, "Looks like Mommy sent her boy out prepared." He cut the chakra flow off to his leg before sending Kyuubi chakra into the affected area. He stood back up, Sasuke throwing multiple shuriken attached with razor wire.

**"Katon: Go..."** Naruto kicked him in the collar bone, if the Uchiha hadn't pulled back, it would've struck him in the neck. Naruto ame from behind before elbowing him in the back, now it was Sasuke falling into the water.

"You still don't understand, do you Sasuke?"

_The young Uchiha sat on the dock where his father taught him the fire jutsu, looking down at the water, Itachi going through his head. The boy began to lean towards the water to fall in when he was grabbed from behind. When he looked up, Naruto, Yugito and Taka were all staring at him, "We were wondering where you went."_

_He looked away as Yugito held her hips, "Sasuke, what are you doing out here?"_

_"Like I have to tell you." She pinned him with her foot before looking at him face to face, "Yeah, you do, you need to start talking about this right now, or you'll never survive." _

_The boy looked away, "I need to kill Itachi, I need to avenge the clan. I'm an avenger." The older boy facepalmed with his left hand, "Oh for fuck's sake."_

_Sasuke looked at him, "Really, an avenger? You're really going to throw everything away for a shot of fratricide." The Uchiha yelled, "I'm going to kill him, I'm now an avenger!" _

_Yugito shoved him off the dock before they pulled him out again, this time wet and coughing. "Well, okay Avenger-san, you're still going to spend the next couple months living with us until arangements can be made." _

_Sasuke growled, "You can't do that."_

_"Oh we can, Hokage-sama's orders." Naruto watched as Sasuke growled as Yugito moved her finger under his chin, he began to blush, "Come along little boy."_

_The auburn boy among them laughed, "C'mon Yugi-Chan, give the kid a break."_

_"I thought I told you not to call me that!" She huffed before turning to Naruto, "You coming or what?" _

_The blond haired boy looked over, "In a minute." Yugito stopped one last time before turning around, "You wish to kill your brother."_

_Sasuke nodded nervously at the change of the tone in voice, "H-Hai."_

_She looked at him again, as he looked down, "Why?"_

_"Because I'm an avenger."_

_The older boy scoffed, "No, you're a baka." Yugito walked away before stopping to Naruto, "I'll see you at home."_

_He stood on the hillside as he watched the auburn haired boy have his turn with him. "I'm a baka? I'm a BAKA!?! How would you feel if everyone you cared about was taken from you by your idol, your family!?!" _

_Naruto watched as the other boy's chakra spiked for only a moment, before he looked Sasuke with a glare, "I'll kill him first."_

_Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened, "I'll kill Itachi-Nii-san before you."_

_Two years later the blond finally found the courage to ask, "Nii-san, why did you tell Sasuke you'd kill Itachi-Nii-san first?"_

_The boy frowned, "Because an avenger is a one way journey, if you're to complete it, all that remains is a void to fill; at least that's what Inu told me. Sasuke has no other goal but revenge and in that void, the end justify the means. Besides I want to know who's better, me or the great Uchiha prodigy. Don't you?"_

The water exploded as Sasuke shot out of the water, his sharingan ablazing, but Naruto, didn't want to hold back, the only thing holding him back was the memories of his first friend. Could he put the dog down before it went mad?

An image of Sakura appeared in his mind as Sasuke rushed towards him, "If I have to choose."

"Naruto!"

"I choose her!" He spun around before hitting Sasuke back, and began pummeling him into the ground, but it was a substitution. He spun around as Sasuke grabbed his arm after a quick windblade strike. Naruto appeared behind him with another rasengan as the Uchiha managed to dodge barely as the rock behind him turned into a spiraled crater. Naruto watched as a close range fireball emerged, as Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Dodge this!" Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke kicked the burning boy into the water.

The Uzumaki started using more Kyuubi chakra to heal as Sasuke created a half chidori, "It might not be enough, but it'll do its job." He stuck the lightning into the water as the lake flashed. A few fish emerged, floating on top of the water as the Uchiha sighed. The water exploded again as a red flash threw the boy like a pebble before hitting him back and forth. Sasuke finally regained his footing as a claw slashed into his back.

"AGH!" He stumbled before Naruto reappeared as if he hadn't recieved so much as a scratch. "Inu taught you well, but to beat me it'll take a fluke."

Suddenly multiple Sasuke's appeared, "Kage Bunshin?"

Naruto growled, "No, genjutsu."

The Uchiha chuckled, "Even though this can't stop you, I can still distract you long enough."

"Let's see you try."

* * *

Sakura kept running through the trees before tripping on a root. She growled getting back up, "Why am I still such a klutz!?!" She punched the tree out of it's foundation before running again. She had flown most of the way, but wanted to save some chakra she still had, the **Tsubasa no Kira** was difficult to perform, even more difficult to sustain. The girl approached the clearing only to stop at a cliff, "Whoa!"

She spun around before going back and stopped, "Okay…think…what do Nii-san, Nee-Chan and Naruto-kun use to track someone?"

Sakura twiddled her fingers for a moment before figuring it out, "Chakra and Scent!" She paused and spoke meekly, "B-But I don't know how to do that."

She clenched her fists, "But I'll try." She gathered chakra and focused.

"Sakura what are you doing here?"

Her eyes popped open to see Yugito looking at her, she'd been caught, "Oh um, hi Nee-Chan!"

Yugito flicked her forehead, "You were supposed to wait Sakura."

The girl rubbed her forehead, "I know, but I…"

"Just tag along with me," The blonde went on ahead as Sakura followed close without any complaints.

* * *

Shinn was currently the only one holding Kimimaro off as Tayuya shouted commands. Her flute was on the other side of the field with three ogre corpses. Kimimaro's body was covered in additional bones as Shinn had his wings and cartilage arm armor, bones in his palms. The two jumped at each other again as bone met bone. Then came something unexpected, "You're strong, boy." Kimimaro slashed down only to have Shinn stab him in the upper right chest, "Die."

He shot his other arm forward as Kimimaro spoke, "No."

He suddenly struck Shinn in the stomach, "You die."

"Dumbass!"

The boy limped back as he covered his wound. Tayuya grabbed him, "Damnit, don't die yet!"

The younger Kaguya growled, coughing up blood, "Shut…up."

Kimimaro held up his hands, "Unfortunate, but now it is time to end this." His fingertips shot out at them but were suddenly blocked by a sand shield. "Nani?"

Shinn turned to a new figure, standing in red, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Gaara stood fast, "Sand shinobi."

* * *

Sasuke was dodging as logs they rushed down the violent water, the sky began to darken as they began to fight even harder. Naruto rushed through the water as he skated towards his friend with a fist to his stomach. The Uchiha jumped back as he began jumping over the water as he dodged Naruto's attacks more and more, as his Sharingan added it's final marking.

The blonde was soon discovering the Sasuke had become stronger in less than a minute, he had no idea why. Readjustment would take moments. He rammed the Uchiha and looked at his eyes to discover the reason. He spun out of the way and into the water before making a handsign, **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

Sasuke turned, "**Katon!"**

Naruto clones jumped out of the water and shot at Sasuke, the raven haired boy knocked them all into smoke puffs. Another wave approached from the other direction forcing the Uchiha to turn around. He took them out again before five clones slammed him into the cliff face. The water broke open as a red chakra cloaked Naruto lashed out. **"This remind you of anything Sasuke?"**

The Uchiha smirked, "Yeah."

_Sasuke and Naruto sparred in the courtyard of the Uchiha compound as Mikoto scorned her husband, "Fugaku I would be the first to agree with you, but we can't have Itachi marry a ten year old."_

_Sasuke and Naruto swiped each other onto the ground as the Uchiha made handsigns, "Check this out!" A fireball emerged as Naruto yelled something as a gust of wind brushed it back. The Uchiha scowled, "You cheated."_

"_You cheated first. Like you could be beat me."_

"_I will beat you someday!" Sasuke yelled back like only an eight year old would. "You…Dobe!"_

"_Teme."_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"DOBE!" Sasuke's fist made contact with Naruto's face.

The blonde slammed him back, **"Teme!" **Sasuke was spun and hit down again only to vanish as Naruto struck him again, releasing larger amounts of chakra to dispel the chakra. He reappeared again as Sasuke followed him, "Shunshin isn't going to work anymore with my eyes!"

The blond growed before he decided to change his strategy. "Fine, I prefer the direct approach!"

They clashed with each other again as more Kage Bunshin appeared and disappeared. The clouds in the sky becoming more prevalent as the chakra use. Naruto watched as his 10th wave as expelled by his own wind jutsu as Sasuke charged, blowing fire onto a windblade.

**"Katon no Yaba!"** Naruto dodged but was slashed in another place, genjutsu again. He skid into the earth before growling harder, knocking Sasuke and himself onto the top of a rock facel

His chakra molded into his one tailed state as he prepared to attack again. Sasuke was in for a harder pummeling starting with the jinchuuriki throwing him down the cliff like a yo-yo. He recovered quickly before the Kyuubified Naruto struck again, his chakra tail throwing the Uchiha into the waterfall. Naruto got on all fours as Sasuke watched him charge like a wild animal. He would be ready as the blonde spoke, "**The time for talk is over! Now you're coming with me!"**

Sasuke watched as the claw extending in chakra before grabbing and pulling himself towards Naruto, the Uchiha held his foot forward, striking his friend in the face, cracking his neck. The genin flew back even more before Sasuke ran in the other direction, a massive claw as large as that of a summon reached out, crashing with the shoreline. Sharingan ablaze, Sasuke could not fight with that, truly his friend was a demon in human flesh. _"Damn it."_

He sat against the cliff face as his curse mark began extending across his body. Suddenly another claw grabbed him, pulled him in and threw him against the cliff across from the statue of Madara. When the dust cleared Sasuke sat in a crater, his body cover in the strange tattoo. He chuckled, "I guess it can't be helped. Ever since I started using this power I had no idea what would happen to me." He began to stand on his feet, "But I guess you won't let go will you Naruto." The marks began to glow red as the fully encompassed his body, the whites of his eyes turning black, his lips turning blue, his skin a deathly grey, a black cross on the center of his face, his hair became purple and long like the style of the ancestor carved of stone.

"They've always said you were special Naruto, but I'm **More Special Than You.**"

He smiled darkly before giving his inhuman chuckle.

Naruto growled, "**Is that the reason, you truly believe you're special, you call having these curses special? Is **_**that **_**what you mean by special!?!"**

Sasuke chuckled again before clenching his new claws, "I have a feeling I'm not going to lose now."

Naruto ran forward, dragging his claw through the ground before hitting a smiling Sasuke into the cliff and around into the foot of one of the statues. When the dust cleared, Naruto saw what appeared to be a giant hand, with webbing made of smaller fingers. It flapped. _"It's a wing!?!"_

He shielded himself before it sent him into the leg of the Shodaime statue. The boy sat up, watching as Sasuke was squatting before another wing sprouted and spread themselves out like giant hands, leaving Sasuke in great pain, he wasn't going to last. Naruto stood to the unfortunate discovery that the impact had broken his left arm, _'Not now, damnit!'_

Both looked at each other with visible fangs. The Uchiha smiled at him, "That power of yours has always been risky hasn't it?"

The blonde growled as Sasuke marveled at the statues, "Did you know? This place is called the Valley of the End. Isn't it the perfect stage, right Naruto?"

At that moment, Naruto knew he had lost the Sasuke he knew. He faced him never speaking back. "I forgot, you weren't in the mood to talk anymore."

He growled again as Sasuke spoke, "Let's finish this now!"

Sasuke made handsigns, Naruto charged Kyuubi-infused chakra. Lightning gathered, "Chidori."

A sphere formed in Naruto's hand, "Rasengan." The charged at one another, Sasuke's Chidori became altered as did the same for Naruto's Rasengan. They came closer and closer until that moment, **"Chidori!"**

"**Rasengan!"**

The storm clouds gathered overhead as a black sphere formed from the impact, making the waterfall shoot backwards into the sky and spray all around. Sasuke watched as Naruto's red chakra suddenly flashed, before it became blinding light. The rasengan began to purify as the Uchiha watched the chakra begin to change, Naruto seemed unaware of what was happening to him. He did change the course of the rasengan, to Sasuke's arm instead of his head.

_"Now's my chance!" _His sharingan began to spin.

"NARUTO!!!" The blond looked up seeing Sakura behind Sasuke, _"Sakura-Chan?"_

The black sphere blew apart in a blinding light as the explosion caused water to move onto the banks below. Naruto had scratched the headband and the arm, but Sasuke, who survived the hit by a fluke of his chidori's recoil, had gotten his lung, that final genjutsu distracted Naruto from a perfect strike. The sunlight gathered on Naruto as it disappeared completely right when it was hitting his face.

The headband fell of Sasuke as the tide began rushing down stream, "I…"

It began to rain, making the victor look up as the ran began to poor down on them. A violent pain struck Sasuke's arm as he fell on his knees, coughing up blood. His entire arm was broken. As he looked down, expecting to see the face of his defeated friend, instead he saw nothing.

Naruto's body was gone. It had been was away with the water downstream.

"Where did…" Another pulse and Sasuke felt cold looking up to see nothing, it was cold and empty as he began limping across the border and into the Sound…Into the Darkness.

* * *

The rain was still going as Suiitiven arrived at the Valley. He figured it out before clenching his fists, shuddering. When the sky cleared, Sakura and Yugito arrived. "What happened?" The boy didn't look back as Yugito whispered after looking around, "Where is he."

Sakura began to look worried as she suddenly saw a headband on the ground. It had a scratch, straight across it. "No.....Sasuke......Naru...Naruto." She felt her heartbeat rise.

**"NARUTO!"**

* * *

Naruto lay at the shoreline from downstream, a hole in his chest as he lay unconscious. A shadow moved over him, a hand, feminine, old was over his wound. "You're destiny has only just begun."

The hand clenched into a fist.

* * *

_**A/N: **There we go that looks better to me, yes I know the superpowerful Naruto losing to Sasuke is unappealing to some, I personally need it to happen, so get over it. At least I didn't have him hypervenalate and faint. ZING!_

_And with finals over I can finally concentrate on putting out more chapters and with Sasuke out of the way I can concentrate on the development I wanted. And now a preview by more characters!_

**_Naruto...Naruto where did he...I can't...Naruto, you can't die, you can't die NARUTO!!!_**

**_Saku...._**

**_At least he doesn't have to eat this bland crap in the hospital for the next week, I can't stand Tofu!_**

**_Kinda ruining the moment there Mutt. _**

**_Who's complaining we get to on a search mission, Naruto probably found some help downstream already._**

**_Yugito, that's what I'm afraid of._**

**_Next Time: The Heretic. _**

**_Oh, so someone did find him._**


End file.
